The New Titans: Fall of Olympus
by Zayden StormVoid
Summary: After the 2nd Giant War, Percy, the greatest demigod of all time, believed he could finally live in peace. Fate had something different for him. He has been betrayed, abandoned by all but a few, and now as a new type of immortal, he seeks to tear the corrupt Olympus down. Journey with Percy and his allies and witness a war that will shake the planet to its core. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys! Zayden VoidStorm here. And this is My First Fan Fiction! So please if you wish to criticize then please keep it to a minimum, I'm new to this. If Any of you wish to give out helpful tips or advice I would really appreciate it. Anyways I'm trying to make this as original as I can and if there is any points in this comic that is ripping of other fan fictions I humbly apologize and will see not to make such mistakes again. Also I've made plans for this such as this will be a Percy/Artemis/Aphrodite/Piper but I some stuff like pairings for other characters that I'm uncertain so please review and help out.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and rights to him and his world belong to Rick Riordan**

 **And so without further ado, let's BEGIN!**

And So It Begins Part 1

 _Percy POV_

How many? How many months of peace after The 2nd Giant War did I have? Barely a month.

How many months did I spent on missions for the Olympians? Seven, seven months of hell. And that is coming from the guy who has been to Tartarus, the very definition of hell.

How long it take for my life to become worse than hell? A few hours.

Hi I'm Percy Jackson, Slayer of Gaea,and Kronos, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus Twice over yadi yada. You all know this by now. But you don't know what happened after. Interested ? Then let me tell you how my life changed forever, in the worst way possible.

 **Linebreak**

After the 2nd Giant War, you would think we demigods would be celebrating like crazy right? Wrong, instead we grieved for all the lives that sacrificed their lives in service of Olympus, both Greek and Roman, friends and, to many, family. For Prophesied Seven we especially grieved for Leo, the only one of the Sven that didn't make it. Leo's plan to stop Gaea worked, when she was in the sky he blew himself up in fire with his bronze dragon, Festus and taking Gaea out... but the results weren't as planned. After the explosion that lit the sky, we thought it was all over but we saw a figure fall down from the sky, we thought it was Leo but when we saw that the figure was female, our hopes dropped. The figure hit the ground near Camp Half-Blood hill and after some time of deafening silence Gaea climbed out breathing heavily and then started to laugh.

In her human form, Gaea would have been considered gorgeous if it weren't the fact that she was pure evil. She had luscious deep brown hair, pearl like skin, wearing a moss green dress, and a beautiful face but her eyes betrayed her look as they were pure, dark brown filled with amusement and evil. After her laughter fit she yelled out "You think that was it, you think that you could get rid of me so easily? Ha! I'm a being of power beyond that of the gods, a Primordial Force! Although I have to give props to you demigods, try to destroy me away from the Earth? I give you that, it was a brilliant plan, it did hurt me a bit, a shame it didn't work. Oh poor little Leo, died for nothing and now I will destroy you demigods, maybe keep some of you around? Maybe to see your parents die or for entertainment for my monsters. Hahahahahaha!"

With that I felt rage and felt rage and energy surge inside me. She thinks she could disrespect Leo like that! Hell No! I'm gonna kill her and make sure Leo didn't die in vain! So with Riptide and a sword made of ice, I charged at Gaea but she, at the second, created two swords of earth and blocked my attack. Then we kept fighting, slashing, and blocking each other, I didn't care that she was a Primordial goddess, in my eyes she was a monster that killed my friend and she was going to pay!

We kept at it for what seemed like hours and wondered how could I kept up with her when I realized she wasn't kidding before, she was hurt, more than she would admit, Leo's kamikaze attack worked and I was going to finish it.

Then we clashed swords, trying, to push forward, and she started laughing saying "Hehe, impressive Jackson, to think you have survived this long against me? But you can't win, and once I do I will keep you have survived this long against me? But you can't win, and once I do I will keep you around as my little slave, force to do my bidding and I will kill your girlfriend, Father, and everyone you hold dear right in front of your eyes!"

That did it! When she said that I saw red and with a sudden surge of strength I slowly pushed her back. Gaea noticed and her eyes started widening in amazement and fear. Then I blasted her back with my water powers and rushed inhumanly fast and started slashing so wildly and fast Gaea could barely block. I then used my water powers to strike her and disorient her and I started slashing at her chest directly until silver blood, Primordial Blood, was flowing out. Gaea tried to bring her swords down at me but used my ice swords to block and with a yell I stabbed Riptide in her heart.

Gaea gasped, silver blood leaking out of her mouth. She then fell onto me and with her dying breath she spoke ominously in my ears "*Gasp* You may have beaten me Jackson, but *Gasp* your fate is sealed. The gods will look at you as a threat and will betray you, your friends will cast you out and your life will be filled with misery and betrayal. This,with my dying breath, I swear on the River Styx!" Thunder Rumbled in the background and with that Gaea disappeared, not turn into dust or dirt but disappeared like Pan, faded. But I didn't care or notice, I was frozen in shock, contemplating her words, not knowing or believing how true her words will be.

 **LineBreak**

After the battle, the gods came and confirmed my suspicion: Gaea had faded, for good,and after some investigating so did Kronos meaning that we wouldn't have to worry about the Giants or the Titans ever again. However, I still heard Gaea's last words in my head and from the mix looks of the Olympians I almost feared they may come true.

The gods then gave us a month to rest and honor the dead. So many died in service to Olympus. Leo, Reyna,Pollux, Dakota,Gwen, most of the Hunters including Phoebe, and so many others. Luckily Hades said they would all reach Elysium. The Romans stayed for a while to rest and apologize. Soon everything started to go back to normal.

After the month was up the Olympians had a rewards ceremony to reward the rest of the Seven and many other heroes. The throne room looked exactly like it was when I was here after the 2nd Titan War. The thrones of the Olympians were in a semi-U shaped formation, the hearth blazed in the middle with Hestia in her 8-year old form tending to it. The walls were marble white with descriptions of the god's history and different quests from the heroes of old and new, with gold lining the cracks that were there after I fought Kronos. Above the throne room Above the throne room showed the night sky with the stars and moon shining. I, especially, saw the Huntress in the sky, glowing as if Zoe was looking down right at us. Bessie was still swimming in her bubble aquarium, mowing seemingly happy to see me.

The Olympians were in their seats. The first throne, Zeus's, was made out of stormy clouds, the throne was crackling with electricity, and on top of the throne was a golden eagle statue. Zeus himself wore a black silk business suit and pants, his white blonde hair neatly gelled, his face stern, his electric blue eyes sparking, and held in his right hand was his Master Bolt.

To the right of Zeus, sat his wife, Hera. Her throne was simple white marbled throne with lines of golden ivory encircling the throne. Hera wore a white Greek dress with golden armbands on her wrists, her chocolate hair trimmed and braided with golden braids.

On Zeus's left side was his brother,my father, Poseidon. His throne was simple green and blue fisherman's chair with a place for a fisherman's rod for Poseidon's trident. Poseidon wore a blue chiton which showed how dressed he was for the occasion as he would normally wear fishing clothes. His dark hair stood out, his sea-green eyes like my own looking at me with pride.

Across from Poseidon, to the right of Hera, sat Demeter who was wearing a green dress, her hair braided in what, in my opinion,looked like a wicker basket. Her throne was entirely made out of leaves and vines. She was currently trying to pester-uh I mean-'convince' Hera into eating some cereal.

To Demeter's right sat Athena, wore a gray blouse, faded jeans, and hicking boots. Her face looks like Annabeth's, her brown hair in a braid, her stormy gray eyes looking throughout the throne room as if formulating a plan if a fight occurred. Her throne was colored gray, depictions of wars and heroes woven into it and her shield, Aegis, was placed to the side of the throne.

Across from Athena, to Poseidon's left sat Artemis, in a silver throne, deer horns placed on the top the top of her throne with a moon symbol in the middle, at the end of the armrests were silver deer head statues,on the throne's left side had her bow while the quiver was on the right side. Artemis glowed with beauty that rivaled Aphrodite, her hunter's outfit hugged her, surprisingly, 18-year old body and her D-cup breasts, her auburn hair flowed like a waterfall, her face heart-shaped, her eyes like two silver pools shining like the moon itself that I could stare for hours and-

Whoa, what is up with me, I already have Annabeth and this was ARTEMIS, the MAIDEN GODDESS! If she would probably turn me into a jackalope or whatever and sent her hunters after me! When I looked back at her she was also seeing me with, what I thought, was curiosity and respect? When she realized that I noticed, she quickly looked away and I swore, as unlikely as it may be, had a light blush on her cheek.

Anyways moving on, on Artemis's left sat her brother, Apollo, in a golden throne so bright I had to squint to see clearly. It was pure gold with a guitar attached on one side and a bow on the other, with a symbol of the sun on the top of the throne. Apollo himself was in a golden,yellow shirt, an Ambrocrombie red jacket, light brown shorts, and golden Nike's. He apparently noticed Artemis's blush and had a teasing, blinding smile on him.

Across from Apollo, to Athena's right, was Hephaestus in a throne that was made out of different materials, gears, and pipes and would occasionally shoot out a bit of flames from the top like a race car. Hephaestus wore a workshop mechanic's suit that had oilstains on it or blood either way, it was messy. Hephaestus had a sad look on his face, no doubt still grieving over Leo, his thick beard would spurt out flames at times and he would be working on some gears and wires to pass the time.

To Hephaestus's right was his wife Aphrodite in a throne that resembled that of a love seat with the back in the shape of a heart, colored hot pink, and hearts plastered on the sides of it and a bow on one side, which surprised me because I never thought Aphrodite knew archery, thought that was Cupid's thing.

Aphrodite was probably one of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen, save for Annabeth and Artemis-'Uh there I go again! Bad Percy! Bad!'I thought to myself. Anyways last time I saw Aphrodite she looked like a combination of Annabeth and a supermodel I had a crush on as a kid, but today she was different. Today she was in a 20-year old, had chocolate brown, curly hair, pearl like skin, kaleidoscopic eyes like Piper's, little to no make up which made her look more beautiful, wearing a red satin dress, that hugged her curves and her breasts, D-cup, and had red satin heels. But what confused me was that when Aphrodite noticed what form she was in she looked shocked then looked at me with alarming eyes. I tried to pretend that I didn't noticed but it was kinda hard with her staring at me, her eyes boring into my head.

Across from Aphrodite, to Apollo's left was his best friend and half-brother, Hermes, whose throne was a simple blue with depictions of sports and athletics. On the side was a holder for Hermes's caduceus where the snakes, George and Martha, would encircle the staff arguing about something. Probably about either which one is better or about rats. Hermes was a light blue business suit and was making calls on his caduceus, his face would always remind me of Luke, a friend, a traitor, but a hero.

On Hermes's left was one of my least favorite Olympians, Dionysus, who sat in a throne made out of grapevines. Dionysus wore his leopard shirt, brown shorts, his black hair gelled and was so far looking bored and reading a wine magazine.

To Aphrodite's right, across from Dionysus sat my all time Least favorite Olympian, Ares. He was sitting on a black and red throne with different weapons attached the sides of the throne and depictions of different wars. What was most disturbing was the seat cushion looked like it was made out of human flesh. Just by being near Ares made me feel anger. He had on a black leather jacket and jeans, blood red shirt, spiked boots, and sunglasses to hide his flames for eyes. He tried to flirt with Aphrodite but when she saw that she was staring at me he scowled and looked at me menacingly. How is it my fault that she was looking at me and not his ugly mug?!

Lastly, seated off to the side in a temporary black throne was Hades who was looking at his kids with pride. He was wearing a black suit with a platinum undershirt and silver tie, and his armrest sat his symbol of power, The Helm of Darkness. Just looking at it for a split secondgave me chills.

After a while of chaos and talking, Zeus blasted a bolt of lightning from his Master Bolt into the air to silence everybody.

"Silence!" Zeus said "We are here to honor the heroes here that have risked their lives for Olympus. WItout you demigods it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" My father said snickering.

"-Impossible," Zeus said grudgingly "To defeat Gaea and her giants. We are also here to remember our fallen comrades, friends and family that have sacrificed their lives. Their feats will never be there are some who must be specially rewarded for their tremendous efforts in the war, such as the remaining of the Prophesied Seven and Nico di Angelo."

Me,the remaining Seven, and Nico stepped forward and bowed to the gods. Zeus then said "These heroes here have done extraordinary feats that shall not be over looked."

"First off Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper nervously stepped forward, bowed to Zeus, and then to her mother. "Piper," Aphrodite said "The Council has seen your achievements, for your bravery, valor, and feats or charmspeaking, especially Gaea, we, the Council, offer you immortality!"

Piper looked shocked and then had a contemplative look on her face. A moment later she looked to her mother and said "With all do respect mother, I-I can't accept this gift."

We were all shocked when Piper said this, some of the gods even sneaked a few glances my way as if I,somehow, rubbed off on her. Aphrodite then spoke "MY dear I must ask, what reason do you have for refusing it?"

Piper replied "Don't get me wrong, immortality sounds amazing, but I can't just accept thisgift not after Leo, Reyna, and so many other heroes lost their lives. I feel it would disrespect their memory."

Aphrodite looked at her daughter proudly, Artemis looked impressed,as did Hazel and Frank. I looked at the once shy, Cherokee girl smiling, proud of the strong women she has become. I expected the same reaction out of Annabeth and Jason. Boy was I surprised. Annabeth was looking at Piper shocked and looked at both me and her suspiciously, probably thinking I influenced her. I guess refusing a gift from the gods will give you that reputation. However, her reaction wasn't as surprising as Jason's, who looked like he couldn't care less, he looked unfazed,bored even! That was more shocking then Piper's decision. I wondered if something happened between them.

Aphrodite the spoke again saying "My daughter, I understand your reasons for refusing immortality, but surely your acts of heroism be rewarded so I purpose that we give you partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis so you can still honor your friend's sacrifice and receive a reward. Also I wish to train you as my lieutenant and help you master your powers."

The throne room was quite as all of stood there shocked that Aphrodite said something intelligent and not about the latest couples, love, or makeup and, with my experience with Aphrodite girls, there was no ounce of charmspeak in her voice. Yet no one was as shocked as Athna and Artemis, their faces were hilarious, so much that if Apollo and Hermes weren't as shocked they would be laughing their asses of right now. Piper was again contemplating,until she turned to us, Hazel, Frank, and Nico, surprisingly were smiling and nodding to her. When she turned to see Annabeth and, mostly, Jason they just turned away which from the look on her face hurt her. She then turned towards me and I just smiled and nodded which brought back a small smile on her face. She then turned towards her mother and said "I accept your gist mother."

Aphrodite let out a squeal so loud that whoever was still shocked from Aphrodite's speech came to and, like me, covered our ears lest they wish to suffer permanent hearing loss. After collecting herself, she let out her palm towards Piper and shot a hot pink beam of energy at Piper and after a brief flash of light stood Piper looking more beautiful than ever and seemed to radiate beauty and power. She then bowed towards the council once more before walking back towards us and stood next to me, not even looking at Jason.

"Frank Zhang!" shouted Ares,who switched into his Roman form Mars, his more respectable persona, who looked like the same but this time instead of looking like a biker he looked like a military soldier. Frank stepped up before and bowed to them and then his father. Mars then spoke "Frank, I, along,with the council thank you for the efforts you put into the, awakening your transformation abilities, helping in saving Camp Jupiter, sailing towards Greece, and help defeat the Giants and Gaea. So we decided to ask you, what do wish?"

Frank stood therefor a second and said "Father I wish for partial immortality as well, to honor my friends Leo and Reyna, to continue as co-praetor of Camp Jupiter, and to remove the life curse on my stick." Mars nodded proudly and said "Please Frank take out your stick." Frank put a hand to his pocket and took out a lump of wood, used to be longer but was shortly burned to save Thanatos. Mars then blasted Frank with a blood red light and Frank came out radiating the same power as Piper, and looked ecstatic that he no longer felt his life tied to the stick. Frank bowed to the council and walked back where he received a hug from Hazel.

"Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque!" shouted Hades, who was switching between forms until landing on Pluto. " Hazel, I am so proud of you,you have helped save Camp Jupiter, sailed to Greece, defeat the giant Clytius, and help in the defeat of Gaea and her minions. We would like to reward you by not returning youto the Underworld, to take away your curse of cursed gems, and to grant you partial immortality."

Hazel was stunned as I knew her greatest fear was to return to the Underworld after the war but now she can live freely with Frankwith partial immortality as an added bonus. "I accept Father."

Pluto nodded and turned back into Hades and spoke to Nico "Nico, my son, while not a part of the Prophesied Seven, your efforts in the war will not be overlooked. You found the location of the Doors of Death, you ventured into Tartarus and survived, and helped deliver the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood and unite the demigods. For this I wish to reward you by becoming my second in command,my lieutenant, heir to the Underworld should I ever fade and become the true Ghost King."

( _By the way, Nico isn't gay in this story, that was always a little weird)_

Nico was beyond shocked as he was being given basically godhood right here. I smiled at the once young boy who suffered and seen horrors one should have never seen. Nico responded with "I accept this gift, Father."

Hades beamed at his two kids, smiling widely. He created two orbs of black energy, one bigger than the other and shot them towards Nico and Hazel, Nico's being the larger one. After a flash of black that we turned away lest we turn to a pile of sand, there stood Hazel glowing with that partial immortality glow and Nico over ten-feet tall and looking more lively, ironically. After Nico shrunk back down to human-size, Hades stood and gave his kids a big hug. iT was like he was trying to redeem dozens of birthday presents but hey the kids weren't complaining.

After the hug, Hazel and Nico came back and Zeus cried out "Jason Grace!" Jason strode towards the council, bowing to them andthen to his father, who switched to his Roman form, Jupiter. "Jason, my son, your deeds as part of the Prophesied Seven shall be remembered in these halls forever. You have freed Juno from Porphyrion, served as one of the leaders of the Seven, sailed to Greece, helped defeat the Giant twins, and help defeat Gaea and her Giants. For your efforts we offer you godhood!" After shouting godhood more dramatically, thunder and lightning rumbled for added affect.

'Drama King' I thought and from the rolled eyes of most of the Olympians, I wasn't the only one who though that.

Jason looked shocked **(Ha get it XD. OK i'll shut up now)** for only a split second before he gave his shocking answer: "YES!"

Almost all the throne room gasped at this,especially Piper who had tears rolling down her cheeks. He chose godhood over her, sure she had partial immortality, but she could still die, Jason would live forever and would just reform in Tartarus.

Piper tearfully asked"J-Jason, h-how could you do this to me, after everything, why?!"

Jason just rubbed the back of his neck and responded "Piper, I'm sorry but this is godhood we're talking about, everything I ever wanted, I cant just say no! Besides I realized that I still love Reyna and now that she is gone, there is no reason I should stay mortal. I'm sorry but it's over."

Afterwards Piper started to cry terribly. Me, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and even Nico were trying to comfort her. Aphrodite, Artemis, and I glared so furiously at Jason that if looks can kill, he would have been blasted into a million pieces. How could someone say no to godhood? I did and I'm still here, happy and mortal. Yet it seems that pride, lust for power, and arrogance runs in the family more so than I , Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Hercules, and now Jason. The only children of Zeus that I haven't seen that way were Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Thalia.

So after that Jupiter stood up along with the other Olympians and, some grudgingly, started chanting in Greek holding out their palms. After a while big, blinding, flash of golden light we heard a voice that sounded like Jason scream out "YES! Finally! I'M A GOD!" but when the light died and we saw him, we all immediately started laughing.

Apollo and Hermes laughed so hard they fell out of their seats, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and us demigods were trying and failing to hold back our laughter, even Dionysus started chuckling. Poseidon was by now laughing so hard I thought there earthquakes happening int he mortal world, Demeter and Hera looked disgusted and appalled, Athena just face-palmed, Hestia let out a giggle, Hades, to our amazement, also laughed. Zeus and Jason both looked appalled, their faces resembling that of cherries. The reason for all this laughter was because after that flash of light, there stood Jason...buck naked. Like the day he was born. Jason tried to cover up but it only madeit more hilarious.

The Fates appeared suddenly to the gods, in front of Jason and said "All Hail Jason Grace, god of thunder, lightning, storms, selfishness, and humiliation!" They then flashed out without first chuckling themselves. I looked towards Piper and saw she was chuckling a bit and was starting to smile, albeit small but still. Judging from what we saw what was in between Jason legs...well all I can say is Piper dodged a bullet there. I gained a thought as to how this happened and looked towards Aphrodite and, confirming my suspicions, looked at me smirking and sneakingly put a finger to her lips in a shushing manner.

After Zeus made Aphrodite, grudgingly, give Jason a chiton, an ugly one at that, we continued with the reward ceremony. "Annabeth Chase!" shouted Athena. Annabeth walked towards the council, bowed to them, and then to her mother.

"Annabeth, my daughter,you have done what many of my children have never done, you have defeated my nemesis Arachne, helped recover the Athena Parthenos, traversed Tartarus, helped close the Doors of Death, and help defeat Gaea. For these efforts, we Olympian's gist to you is my full blessing and the permission to be build a city like New Rome for Greek demigods."

Annabeth looked like she was about to have a heart attack as she always lived architecture and wanted to make something that would last for generations. I'm pretty sure a safe, demigod city counts. Annabeth said "Mother, I accept this gracious gift."

Athena smiled proudly at her daughter and shot a grey light at Annabeth. After it cleared, she came out looking more beautiful and shined with such beauty and power I thought my brain short-circuited.

I was snapped out of it by a kiss on the cheek by Annabeth. Then my father screamed out "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

The small amounts of chatter were silenced almost immediately and people were paying the out most attention to me, which kinda bugged me a bit. I mean what is so special about me that quiets down a room. I mean all I did was not by myself, I had friends who helped me, even if they lost their lives in the process.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and walked to the council bowing and then towards my father. Poseidon the spoke "Percy, words cannot describe all the things you have done for Olympus. You have not only saved Olympus not just once but twice, from Kronos and his Titans to Gaea and her Giants, you helped defeat numerous of these giants, saved Camp Jupiter, defeat the giant twins, help seal the Doors of Death, survived Tartarus, and made Gaea fade."

"Uh dad, you kinda did describe those things with words." I said cheekily. This caused most of the gods and my friends to chuckle, the ones who didn't were Annabeth and Athena who face-palmed, Jason rolled his eyes with, I think, jealousy, and Zeus just looked annoyed.

"Plus I really didn't do those things alone. I had help from a lot of people, some who aren't her anymore." i said that last bit solemnly.

My dad chuckled sadly stating "And it seems your humbleness and rebellious attitude is intact." I grinned a bit on that. "But you must see that without you none of these achievements could have happened. That is why we are here to award you heroes. Speaking of which, we Olympians ahve the perfect gift for you for your efforts in the war,we offer you once again, not just godhood but a seat at the Olympian Council!"

I was, in a weird combination, shell-shocked and expected this at the same time, I was offered godhood before so it wasn't too shocking, but to be an Olympian, that is what shocked me the most. Especially since I rejected it the last time, I didn't think they would offer it again. But my thoughts were interrupted by someone else who too thought it unbelievable.

"WHAAAAAT!" said a voice outrageously. I turned to find the source of the voice as Jason who looked livid. I nearly mistaken his head for a tomato with eyes for a second.

"You are giving _HIM_ godhood AND being an Olympian?! What about me?! I have done much more and suffered more than! I should be given a seat on the Council!" Jason ranted on. I was angry, sad, and shocked at the man who used to be my friend. Shocked that Jason would say this in front of the Council and many other people. Sad because how this man who was once my friend is becoming the same as Zeus and Hercules, consumed by pride. And I was angry because he had the nerve to say he suffered more than me, me, Annabeth, and Nico have been to FREAKING TARTARUS! Zeus himself looked uncomfortable trying to find the words or make an excuse.

Luckily he was spared as Jason's clothes caught on fire and was back to being naked. That sure shut him up and returned lots of laughter. Jason was then flashed out due to 'uncooperative behavior.' I looked towards Hestia, who like Aphrodite seemed to be behind Jason's misfortune.

After we calmed down, I thought over it over and came to a conclusion: "No."

That sure made a reaction. Apollo's and Hermes's jaws were so dropped they comically hit the floor, Dionysus raised an eyebrow but I knew he was more shocked on the inside, Athena, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hera looked as if they expected this. Zeus and Ares looked as angry as Jason, Ares because he can't pummel me into ground and not get punished and Zeus because I rejected godhood again, his paranoid thinking that I'm suggesting being mortal is better than being a god. But he reaction that shocked me the most were my dad's , Artemis's, and Aphrodite's. Aphrodite looked at me shocked and sad for some reason. At first I thought it was because she couldn't screw with me, but her eyes held no lust,only longing which made me feel a little uncomfortable but yet flattered. Artemis's reaction was that of shock as well as another emotion in her eyes...was..that...respect? I saw something else but thought against it being that the possibility was more than impossible, she was probably just impressed.

But my dad's reaction was the one that shocked me the most. At first I saw disappointment, probably because I didn't join him in godhood,but then I saw another side to it, int he form of anger. I saw in my dad's eyes what looked like he was actually disappointed in ME, not my decision! I considered this and the other Olympians reactions when Gaea's words started ringing in my head again, louder this time. _"The gods will look at you as a threat and will betray you, your friends will cast you out, and your life will be filled with misery and betrayal."_ But against my better judgement I just ignore it and waited for them to say anything.

Zeus then spoke "I guess we should have expected this from last time, but tell me Jackson, what do you want instead of our most special offer."

"I first need for you to swear upon the River Styx for this and for one of these conditions to happen immediately as one was something I requested before but wasn't carried out." I narrowed my eyes at them with some looking angry at my bluntness and others with a bit of shame and guilt.

"Fine." Zeus said grudgingly through gritting teeth. "We Olympians swear on the River Styx to comply with Perseus Jackson's request so long as it is within our power." Thunder rumbled which sealed the deal.

"First I wish for the peaceful Titans who are locked away to be released which I found out wasn't done despite last time. Secondly, I wish for Hestia and Hades to rejoin the Council. Hestia is a child Kronos and Rhea and the Last Olympian so she should be given a seat. Hades is also a child of Rhea and Kronos, King of the Underworld, and should be rewarded for his efforts in the 2nd Titan and Giant war. An thirdly I request for Apollo to be forgiven and excused from any punishment, he was just blinded by pride, I mean anyone of you would have done it as well wouldn't you? Those are my requests."

Everyone was shocked until Zeus let out a sigh and said "Very well, we agree to your terms. Welcome back to the council brother and sister." And with a snap of his fingers two thrones appeared. One was in between Hera and Demeter, was colored red-orange and looked to be covered in warm, soothing flames, like a bonfire. The second was in between Poseidon and Artemis, except this one was colored pitch black, was decorated with skulls, bones, and gems, the armrests seem to have sorrowful souls inside them trying inside them trying to escape.

Hades was completely frozen in shocked that he looked like a statue and Hestia had her hands covering her mouth, fiery tears escaping her eyes. She then raced towards me and crushed me in a hug saying 'Thank You' repeatedly in my ear. Hades came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Percy Jackson I thank you for everything you have done for me and my children, know that this day forward the Underworld will have tour your back at anytime." I nodded in understanding.

Hades and Hestia then went to sit on their new thrones. I then said "I also wish for you to release two peaceful Titans immediately just to make things sure."

Zeus grumbled something under his breath, probably something about a 'rebellious upstart.' 'Gee I wonder who that could be'I thought sarcastically. Zeus then said "Very well, who would you like to release first?"

"Calypso and Leto."

"Fine, Hermes, please go and fetch Calypso and Leto from their islands."

Hermes immediately flashed off to get the requested Titans. We waited and I took the time to see some of the Olympians reactions. Hera looked livid because I am releasing a women that Zeus screwed behind her back. Artemis and Apollo were smiling so hard and wide that I thought their heads would split wide open.

Then in a flash a 30 year-old women, in dark blue robes, auburn hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face appeared with Hermes. Artemis and Apollo practically jumped out of their seats, switched to their 10 year-old forms and hugged the women as if they never seen her for years. This confirmed that this was Lady Leto.

Leto came over to me and said "Thank you Perseus for freeing me and for reuniting me with my children. If only there was a way for me to thank you."

"No its fine. You don't need to thank me I'm trying to do whats rights like anybody could do."

She looked shocked but then smiled and said "You are just like how Apollo and especially Artemis described as." At the prospect that Artemis talked about me to her mother I blushed furiously, so did Artemis. But I then felt a shiver run through my spine as with a scared looked on my face turned to see Annabeth, Piper, and Aphrodite covered in a dark aura and looked at me with an anime eyes completely red kinda look. I understand Annabeth, but Piper and Aphrodite?! That was something I needed to find out.

I then realized that Calypso wasn't here. I turned to Hermes and asked "Hermes, what about Calypso? Where is she?"

He just looked as stumped saying "I wish I knew, I went to Oygia to retrieve her but she wasn't there. Believe me I searched the entire island but there was no one there, the cave was even empty of everything!"

I stood there shocked, wondering how did she get out of the island. I turned towards Hermes hand raised and told him "It's alright, I believe and thank you for checking on the place and getting Leto."

Hermes grasped my hand and said "For the greatest demigod hero of all time and Luke's redeemer? Anything!"

After what looked like a mental conversation between the Olympians, Hestia turned towards me and said "While mus thank you again Perseus for restoring my throne, I must insist that you should also be rewarded,perhaps partial immortality?"

I was shocked that they would still try to reward immorality even if it was partial but still. I was about to say no because I couldn't leave Annabeth, until Athena interrupted saying "You must also know Perseus that I gave to Annabeth also includes immortality. I must apologize for leaving that out.

My only response was: "Oh"

Everybody at chuckled at my response. I turned towards Annabeth who was smiling brightly and nodded for me to accept it.

I turned towards the council and responded "I accept your offer."

The Olympians had smiles on their faces, some looked as if saying in their heads 'Finally,' and some looked disappointed that I couldn't just reform after being killed still. *CoughAresCough*

Hestia then said "I suggest partial immortality like the Hunter, right Artemis?" Artemis nodded and then walked towards me and placed a hand on me and a glowed slightly silver and felt more stronger. Artemis then nodded towards me with a smile and went back to her mother.

"Anything Else that should be discussed?" replied Zeus impatiently. Apollo, Hestia, Hades, and Aphrodite raised their hands. Apollo then walked towards me and said "Perseus, there is no way I can thank you for everything you have done for me, you saved Olympus twice, you saved my hide from a brutal punishment, and you reunited me with my mother. For this I wish to give you my blessing to be able to use light energy and Riptide can turn into a bow that can shoot flaming arrows."

Apollo then placed his hand on my shoulder and I glowed golden and felt more powerful. "Thanks Apollo. I don't know what to say." I said. "Say Nothing." replied Apollo "You've earned it."

Then came Hades "Perseus I thank you again for what you have done for me so I shall bless you with the ability to shadow travel and use the shadows." He placed his hand on me and I glowed a bit darker gaining more power. Wow if this keeps up I think I'm gonna become a bit over powered.

I gave my thanks to Hades and Hestia then came over saying "Perseus,you have done so much for us that no hero has ever done. You have united my family ever closer together and honored me more than any other person. So I ask if you would accept by blessing and become my champion?"

I was astounded for the umpteenth time. One of the most strongest gods in existence as well as one of my favorites is asking me to become her champion?! I know I may be a bit dense but even I'm not stupid to refuse this gift! "I accept the offer, my patron."

She teared up a bit and then hugged me and when she did a ring of fire surrounded me until they were absorbed into my body.

"You can now manipulate fire and can give people hope or take it away. You can also summon food made by myself." Hestia explained.

"Thank you so much." I said. Hestia replied with "You're welcome."

Aphrodite then stepped forward, I took a cautionary step back and asked timidly "You aren't going to try and make me more good looking are you?"

Aphrodite let out a beautiful laugh and said "Of course not! I'm just gonna improve your looks and give you a special gift." She said that like it was the most simplest thing in the world...wait a minute...

Before I could say anything she blew a cloud of pink that covered me completely. I coughed and waited till the gas blew away and when it did I heard gasps and saw shocked, blushing, and jealous faces of the Olympians and my friends.

"What?" I stupidly asked.

Aphrodite came out of her blushing stupor and made a mirror appear before me and I saw someone different. I know it was myself but this version looked looked almost like the same as the version I saw on Circe's island. The new me was 6'2 feet, perfect tan, my hair raven-black and wild, the gray line from carrying the sky looked and made it look bad ass. My face looked like it was chiseled out of marble and I noticed that my six-pack became and eight-pack and my muscles didn't look gross and disgusting like Hercules or Ares but more define like a surfer, lean and strong. My eyes were still sea-green but I saw a ring of fire around the pupil. I have to say I look awesome.

The looks on the Olympians' faces looked so hilarious I wish I had brought a camera. Most of the goddess, even Artemis and Hera, were blushing mad. The gods even my dad had some jealous looks on them. My friends were the same, Frank and Hazel had surprised looks on them, Annabeth was blushing slightly as well as Piper which confused me. Nico merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well if that is it then I say that this reward ceremony is over." Zeus said. "Now let the Olympus celebration party commence!" There were cheers and big, blinding flash was cast around the entire throne room and we were transported to a plaza on and we started to party.

I would enjoy the party, feeling relieved that all the strife was over and that I could enjoy some peace. But as you know that, in the life of a demigod, peace is the true fantasy.

And I wouldn't know that this would be the last party I would have until my world, as I know it, came crashing to an end.

To be continued...

 **And that wraps up the first chapter. Long? Yes it was. I wanted to put some more but I decided against it, seeing this as a good cliff hanger. Also fair to warn you I will put more cliff hanger like these in future chapters. Also another thing I should mention is that there could be lemons in future chapters or I will place then on a separate story. Just to let you know I will try to make Percy's betrayal have some new elements to it but don't get your hopes up in case it turns out like other betrayals. Also I already have a list a people who will join Percy and those who will perish. I can't wait to upload more chapter but know that with time being chaotically splintered I will probably update once or twice a month. Sorry if this lets you down but that is school for ya. Anyways hope enjoyed the story so far, review, and helpful tips would be deeply appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **ZAYDEN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys Zayden Voidstorm here and I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't upload this sooner but as I said my time is splintered so much that I began writing this down over almost TWO WEEKS and couldn't get it up until now. I am astounded by the number of people who have viewed and liked my story. I also appreciate the reviews you guys posted. Speaking of which, one guy said I made Percy shorter by making 6'2 instead of 6'3, my mistake and I will rectify it in the future. Anyways lets get rolling.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

And So It Begins Part 2

 _Percy POV_

Do you guys remember the time I saved Artemis and was nearly put to death for being a potential threat? Ah good times. Well do you also remember the crazy party afterwards? Well try multiplying that by a 100 and you would get a pretty good description of THIS party.

It was utter Mayhem! There were minor gods, satyrs, and other immortal beings dancing around like there was no tomorrow, which I guess if we hadn't stopped Gaea then there REALLY wouldn't have been a tomorrow.

Everyone of my friends and the Olympians would be doing something. Clarrise and Chris were simply having a drink, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and Dionysus were having a drinking competition. Apparently Daddy Zeus let Dionysus off the hook with the whole drinking punishment and he is now making up centuries worth of wine. Anyways Demeter, Hera, and Hestia were talking among each other or it looked more like Demeter was explaining the benefits of eating cereal. At least that's what it says on the chalkboard that magically appeared.

My girlfriend, Annabeth, and Athena were probably talking about architecture or other Athenian stuff. Hades and Nico were talking a few meters away from the party. Same with Hephaestus and Jake. My dad was having and arm-wrestling match with Zeus. As for me I was just having a drink, relishing how things were finally peaceful.

It would have been perfect...if it hadn't have been for a sad daughter of Aphrodite.

I saw Piper in a bench sniffling and sobbing with Frank and Hazel, Thalia, Lucy, and her mother, Aphrodite, beside her trying to comfort her. I would see them direct some glares, the most hateful being Thalia's, to the same direction. I followed their gaze to find to find Jason talking to Hercules. I looked at my once kind and humble friend become the same as the mindless brute of his brother. I guess the river god, Achelous, was right: you really can't trust a son of Zeus or Jupiter.

After giving him a deadly glare, I went over to Piper and the rest. I tried to speak with Piper saying "Hey Piper, I know this may sound redundant but I'm sincerely sorry about what happened. I swear you do not deserve this."

"It's ok Percy." Piper tried to reassure me but her eyes showed the truth. "I just don't know why after everything we've been through, with this war, Leo...I just don't know why he could leave me like this."

Piper hugged her knees and started sobbing harder.

"I can't say for certain why he did it, but that doesn't matter, it's that he did it and I swear that I will make him pay for this!" I said

Piper brought her head out from her knees, her blurry, tear-filled eyes widening in shock.

"Percy please don't make promises you can't keep! You can't do anything with him being a god now and a son of Jupiter. Please don't get in trouble for my sake." Piper said.

"I will make sure he pays Piper! He messed with one of my friends and I swear by the Styx he will get what he deserves!" I said with full certainty. Thunder rumbled sealing the deal.

Piper looked shocked and then she gave out a small smile and hugged me. I hugged her back and she said sobbingly "Thank You Percy. You are a great friend. The best I can ever have."

We stayed that way for a while, me trying to show as much comfort as I can. Then we broke apart and she looked like she getting better already.

Suddenly Aphrodite spoke "Piper, dear, can I borrow Percy for second? I have something important to discuss with him."

Piper looked a little uncertain as though leaving me with her mom, the goddess of love and sex, wasn't a smart idea. Hell with that thought in my head I was a little anxious. She then nodded and said "Ok, I don't see why not."

Aphrodite smiled and she grabbed my hand and led me away from the party. We walked until we were several meters away from the party and stopped by one of the Olympian gardens. I was curious as to why Aphrodite talked. Maybe she will play the overprotective mother card or maybe try to force me to have sex with her. It was fifty-fifty at best.

She then looked at me and her attitude looked serious. Ok maybe it was the overprotective mother card being played out. But then her demeanor went a complete 180, as she smiled brightly and hugged me so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of me.

I was so shocked and confused but I just responded with a hug just playing this out. She then whispered behind me "Thank You. For helping cheer Piper up. I can't thank you enough."

Recovering from the shock of the hug I just responded with "It was no problem. She was my friend and couldn't stand seeing her so sad over that bastard."

The hug broke and Aphrodite then turned back to serious mode. 'Her mood changes as fast her eyes do.' I thought. She then asked "Percy what do I look like?"

"Huh?" was all said as trying to figure out what she meant.

"I mean what do I look like to you?" She explained.

I was still a little confused until I thought she meant how do I see her as, personality wise, what my opinion of her was.

I then responded, stuttering a little, with "We-Well um I think you are kind, caring and loving to your children, uh you are a great Olympian, you are smart and crafty, not an air brain as Athena says and you are stunningly beauti-." I would have continued if Aphrodite was trying to make stop talking and listen.

"No, no, I didn't mean what you thought of me like that." Aphrodite said waving her hands in front of her, her face as red as a cherry. "I meant what do I looked like to you appearance wise."

I swear I felt my own face lit up like a tomato in embarrassed. How can I be so stupid! 'Oh wait Seaweed Brain. Never mind.' I thought.

"Oh! Well you um have long, curly, dark brown hair, you have pearl like skin, you have kaleidoscopic eyes, mostly ocean blue. You have a lovely heart-shaped face, you have little to no makeup, you have a symbol on the right side of your collarbone." I described her.

I only say it now but I noticed it after the ceremony. On her right collarbone she had a symbol that looked like a heart, with a sword going through it, with black angel like wings coming out from the sides. At this Aphrodite looked down, a contemplative look on her face. Meanwhile, her hand, subconsciously I think, covered her mark.

She then faced me and said "Percy you are looking at my true form."

"Someone tell me how many times I have gotten confused or shocked today. I kinda lost track.' I thought feeling confused by what she means by 'true form.'

"Um, what do you mean by 'true form'? I thought that if a demigod looks at a god in their true form they get turned to ashes?" I said confused.

"Yes that is true." Aphrodite said "If a mortal, demigod, or monster looks at a god their true godly form, they would be incinerated. But I'm talking about my true godly form, I'm talking about my true appearance."

"Your true experience?" I asked.

"Yes, let me explain. You see whenever a mortal, demigod, or even a god or immortal would look at me they would look at me they would stare at their vision of perfection. I know that when you first met me in that limo on your quest to save Artemis you saw me as a combination of Annabeth and a supermodel. That was your vision of perfection, at the time. But when others look at me they see their visions of perfection, what they think the perfect woman would look like. The reason for this is because if someone were to look at my true appearance they would be too fixated on me that they would cause problems, on Olympus and in the mortal world. So I made a deal with Hecate and used a combination of my powers and the Mist to hide my true appearance from everyone. But somehow you are seeing me in my truest form, you somehow looked through the Mist and my powers and yet you aren't being affected at all!"

I stood there silently, trying to process this information. I shook myself out of my stupor and asked "But what does this mean? How can I see you in your true state?"

Aphrodite just looked away, uncomfortable, and said "I don't know."

However, when I looked at her eyes before she then turned away, I saw that she knew perfectly well as to what it meant but I decided that I should leave it. Especially since I realized how she was. She looked uncomfortable, as if she thought that I saw as ugly. Ironic considering that was the exact opposite of what she thought.

But she didn't knew that so I steeled my nerves and said "If it counts or means anything, I think you look better this way. Way more beautiful than last time."

She looked at me in complete shock, her face redder than before. She looked at me straight in the eyes to see if I had a hint of dishonesty but she found none. She then smiled and hugged me once again and I hugged back.

After that hug she said thank you and asked if I could visit her more often. I agreed to and she smiled brightly, eyes filling with hope and said OK. We headed back to the party, wondering if Piper was feeling better, her face still wet and puffy from the crying. She then stood up as we came.

"Hey Percy, thanks again for cheering me up, I really needed it." Piper said. "I'm going to go join the party, but first I think I need to freshen up. Hey mom can you help me find the bathroom? I don't know where it is in this place."

"Of course dear, anything."Aphrodite said.

They walked away on their quest to find the Olympian ladies' room. Aphrodite looked over shoulder to see me and mouthed the words 'Thank you' before disappearing into the crowd. After that I decided to go for a walk as my girlfriend was busy having mother-daughter time and my dad was pulling a sibling rivalry stereotype. I was walking through the Olympian gardens, enjoying the silence. To be honest, I'm not much of a party guy.

I stopped by one of the benches and decided to lay down for a second. I looked up at the night sky and saw the moon shining brilliantly. I guess Artemis was in a really happy mood today. I turned away from the moon's magnificence to see The Huntress constellation shining more brightly. I frowned sadly looking at it, my conscience still feeling guilty for her death.

'If only I could have saved you Zoe, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough.' I thought bitterly.

"I see you decided to leave the party too." A voice spoke out behind me.

I turned my head to see who it was and saw that it was Artemis, still in her 18 year old form.

"Lady Artemis!" I said shocked. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the party?"

Artemis smirked playfully and said in an amused tone "I should say the same to you Mr. Twice Savior of Olympus."

"Touche." I said "I guessed that I wanted to be alone for a while. Lot of stuff happened and I'm not much of the party type."

"To be fair, same here." Artemis replied sitting down beside me and looked up to see the Huntress constellation.

I don't know what was more surprising, Artemis speaking to me so casually or the fact that she is so close to the very thing she despises most: a male.

"Zoe seems to be in a happy mood." Artemis pointed out. Her constellation seems to be glowing more so than usual."

"Uh, Yeah, I guess."I replied trying not to sound uncomfortable speaking to the man-hating goddess.

I decided to steel my nerves and ask her why she was here. "Lady Artemis why are you speaking to me so politely? Not to be rude but you kinda hate me and my entire gender."

Artemis then looked at me, her eyes dazzling in the moonlight, and said "Because Perseus, you are the only man that I respect. Out of all things I hate about men, you seem not to posses any of their traits. You are kind, selfless, extremely loyal to your friends and family, and are kind and respectful towards women. You are by far the only man I've tolerated."

I was shocked that she thought so highly of me. "Thank you for the compliment Lady Artemis."

She just smiled but then looked at the ground her, eyes suddenly turning sad and said "It's nice talking to someone, especially after all that's happened."

When she said that I knew she meant her Hunters. Out of over 30 members, only a dozen survived as most were killed in the war, especially by Orion.

"I never got the chance to say it, but I'm sorry for your Hunters. I'm sure they are in Elysium in peace."

She didn't look at me but nodded, appreciated. She then said "If only I could have been there, if it hadn't have been for Olympus closing because of my father's stupid ego-"

"You could have saved your Hunters from Orion." I finished. She nodded her head sadly.

"I assure it isn't your fault, if anything it is me who is to blame." I said.

She looked at me, confusion and surprise etched in her face. "How could it have been your fault?"

"Zeus closed down Olympus because I turned down immortality." I said as I looked down, unable to face her. "He thought by me choosing to be mortal, I was saying it was better than being a god. He took it as an insult and therefore closed down Olympus, which meany you couldn't save Hunters. Therefore, it is I who you should blame."

"Perseus that wasn't your fault." She said reassuringly. She placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke "Even if Zeus hadn't taken it into offense, he still would have closed Olympus due to fear of Gaea. Besides if anything, it was his pride that kept me from my Hunters so please don't put this on you."

"But I still caused it. I have to face the facts that everyone around me gets punished for my actions." I continued miserably. "It's my fault for your Hunters' death, just as it is for my friends. Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Lee, Bianca, Reyna, Leo, and Zoe. All their deaths are on me. If only I could have been stronger then maybe they could still be here."

At the end of my rant of self-loathing, a hand reached out and slapped my face so hard I swear I had a red hand-print on my cheek. I touched where the slap connected and looked towards Artemis. Until I was suddenly talked into a hug.

I thought maybe Artemis's slap must have knocked my brain loose because there was no way Artemis, the FREAKING MAN_HATING GODDESS, was hugging me. I was there frozen unable to comply as to what was happening. She then released me but kept her hands firmly gripped onto my shoulders as she looked at me, her eyes filled with fury, sadness, and emotion that I couldn't identify.

She suddenly spoke out angrily "Stop It! Please just stop blaming yourself for their deaths! You are a hero Percy! You can't save everyone, but shouldn't mean that they were your fault!"

I just looked down, my eyes shadowed with grief and sadness, and replied to the angry goddess with "But it is my fault. If I couldn't have been beaten by Kronos on the Princess Andromeda then Beckendorf wouldn't have had to blown himself up. If it hadn't have been for my rage in destroying the Williamsburg Bridge then maybe Michael wouldn't have dead, he must have fell off the bridge in the destruction. If I would have been strong enough to beat Atlas then maybe Zoe wouldn't have had to die!" At this point my voice was trembling and fading in my self-loathing. "I promised Nico to protect Bianca, but I failed. If I hadn't have had a FREAKING NOSEBLEED then Gaea wouldn't have risen! Reyna wouldn't have had been killed by her and Leo wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself for MY Blunder! Besides I'm not a hero, I never have been. I never have been. I'm just a coward who got lucky, while the real heroes died, because of me." My teeth were clenched in rage and tears were escaping my eyes.

Artemis was silent, her eyes hidden by shadows, her face held a neutral tone, and she was still as stone. Suddenly her hands started to shake, their grip increasing, her opened to show her teeth clenching in rage, and she suddenly shook me making me see her eyes which filled with rage and tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. She then spoke out:

"You stupid idiotic Male! You can't see it can you, it wasn't your fault they died. You are right they were heroes, but you are one as well! You couldn't have beaten Kronos yet because you weren't ready for him yet, and Beckendorf chose to sacrifice himself. What about Silena?! She died to let the Ares cabin join the war, she sacrificed herself to save everyone! Bianca died because of her actions and she let herself die to save you and Zoe. You couldn't have foreseen that nose-bleed that rose Gaea and if it wasn't you then it would have been one of the other Seven. Leo and Reyna chose to die fighting for Olympus, they didn't die because of you! And Zoe knew she was gonna die when she went on this quest, she knew she was going to die by Atlas, the prophecy said so! Besides you couldn't have defeated Atlas but instead of acting like a prideful male and died fighting for glory, you chose to allow me to fight him which led to his defeat. That made you a hero to ME! And if you still don't believe me then what about Zoe's last words, remember what she said?"

I gasped quietly in shock, my sea-green eyes widening in realization. My mind flashed back to Zoe's final words to me. _"You spoke the truth Percy Jackson." Zoe said "You are nothing like...like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."_ My mind snapped out of my flash back to listen to Artemis yelling at me again.

"Now you see right?!" She said as if she read my mind. "She said she was honored that a real hero held Riptide, her sword! Believe me when I say this Perseus Jackson: You are the bravest, most selfless, most humble, most loyal and greatest hero that I and Olympus have ever seen! Please don't say otherwise. Your friends wouldn't want you to wallow in guilt over them. Don't disregard their sacrifice! Don't disregard Zoe's sacrifice!"

...

...

...

I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't know whether to smack myself with the flat end of Riptide or hug Artemis. I chose the more riskier, more deadly option.

I chose to hug her.

I hugged Artemis, shacking in sadness, as tears flowed through my eyes like a river. Artemis stiffened for a split second and I thought I went to far. I could see my gravestone writing right now: R.I.P Perseus Jackson, Twice Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos and Gaea, Died by hugging Artemis. But that vision turned out to be just my imagination, which broke apart as Artemis hugged me back with as much intensity.

"Thank You Lady Artemis." I said still hugging her. "Thank You for releasing me from a great weight on my shoulders."

"No I should be thanking you."Artemis replied. "For relieving me of my guilt over my Hunter's deaths and for saving me and Olympus. It was he least I could do, and please call me Artemis."

We stayed that way, not letting the other go. I breathed in her scent of the forest and nectar, an intoxicating aroma. At this point I forgotten all about the wars, the loss, the strife, and all the reasons why hugging her was colossally bad idea. All I could think about was me and Artemis, embracing each other, relieving each to her of the pain we held in our hearts.

But sadly, all good things must end eventually, and so it did when we separated and smiled at one another. Unfortunately, my brain had to also notice the dangerous position we were in. We were still on the bench, but with my back resting in the corner of the bench's left armrest and backrest, holding Artemis by the waist as her arms were wrapped around me, our legs tangled together and her laying on my lap, her big breasts pressed against my chest and our faces mere inches away from each other. I was blushing like a mad man and if I could I swear there would be steam flowing out of my ears. Apparently Artemis noticed as well and her face became glowing red and a slight golden. We tangled our way out of our position and awkwardly scooted away from each other, looking away. What in the actual hell I thinking! Why was I thinking about Artemis in that way. 'Annabeth remember! Bad Seaweed Brain!'I thought.

"Um well uh thanks for uh that talk. It was um nice and relieving." I tried saying without blubbering like an idiot. Didn't work.

"Yeah um no problem. Thank you as well for the uh refreshing talk." Artemis stuttered out."Actually Perseus there was something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

That caught my curiosity as to what she meant. I turned to her and asked "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about the partial immortality blessing I gave you at the reward ceremony. I didn't just gave you partial immortality, I gave you my blessing."

Ok someone seriously count me how many times I've been shocked today! I could set a world record! Or should see Apollo immediately to see if I've gone insane. I mean how many men can truly say they were blessed by the man-hating goddess of the Hunt? Anybody? No?Well that answers my question.

My ADHD brain was so shocked that the only logical response that came out was "Huh?" Stupid ADHD Seaweed filled head!

To this Artemis burst out laughing. A sweet melody of a laughter at that. She shook her head in amusement.

"Still the same old Perseus huh? Anyways yes I gave you my blessing. Why you may say I already told you, because you are the greatest demigod of all time and the only male I respect and the only male I can call a friend."

Artemis was seriously breaking the laws of nature left and right. Me, a male, called a friend, by her? Am I sure the world didn't end?

"Thank You Artemis. I consider you a friend as well? I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything more. This is my way of showing thanks for what you have done for me."

"So what kind of blessing did you gave me?" I asked all jittery. "Is it the same as your Hunters."

"Indeed." Artemis replied. "The blessing I gave you is the same as the one I give my Hunters. For one it gives them enhanced strength, speed, agility, stealth, reflexes, and precision. The blessing also allows you to be able to use a bow, something I think you were especially lacking in." She said that last part in an amused tone and had a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah I have to admit I'm really bad with a bow." I said embarrassed.

"Bad?" Artemis questioned in a slightly surprised, smiling look on her face. She then started roaring in beautiful laughter "You were HORRIBLE! You were probably worst than all of history's worst archer Combined! HAHAHAHA!"

If this was a cartoon or anime, my head would have had a sweat drop on my head. I was at first embarrassed but as they say laughter is contagious as I joined her laughter at my horrible skills with a bow. Finally, someone I can talk about my faults instead of my achievements! After we calmed down, I thanked her again for the blessing and how honored I was. She nodded and we continued to watch the night sky. Although with Artemis around, it hard not to look at her. No wondered satyrs and men everywhere ogle at her, she was beauty incarnate, one that rivaled that of Aphrodite herself.

At one point Artemis said that it was high time for her to return to the party and thanked me for the memorable evening before she left. I looked at the Huntress one more time deciding I should head back too.

'Finally, peace and relaxation here I come!' I thought to myself in pure joy. I then stood up and headed on back to the party, hoping for two important things. One, that Dionysus, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo didn't kill anybody in a drunken state. And second, that for once I could hope for a future of peace.

But as you know, in this life of myths and monsters, peace doesn't last long.

* * *

 _Two weeks later._

It's been two weeks since the party and I'm currently in Camp Half-Blood after more than a year. Even after the war with Gaea, Camp Half-Blood looks just like how it's always been. The big green with Thalia's pine tree at the top. The Golden Fleece laying there keeping the magical borders to the camp secure and Pelus, a big bronze and gold scaled dragon guarding the Fleece. Off to the left of the hill was the path to the Cave of the Oracle, where Rachael, our new Oracle, lives for the summer and gives us prophecies for quests. There is the Arts and crafts, where we go to do activities and study the Greek world. The Amphitheater, where we gather around the magical campfire, that changes color and height due to the mood of the camper, for campfire songs and announcement. To the right of the Arts and crafts there is a climbing wall. Simple, right? Well there is nothing simple about a giant climbing wall that spurts out ACTUAL LAVA. I currently have the high score of reaching the top by 20 minutes. Ahead of the Climbing wall there is the Camp Lake where we learn how to sail, canoe, fish, and where the naiads live.

To the left of the Amphitheater there is the volleyball court followed by the strawberry fields where the satyrs and Demeter kids would tend to. There is then the Big House a big two story, classic red and blue log cabin, where our caretaker Chiron, the centaur, lives, where we have war meetings, and keep souvenirs from past quests, that is the ones that come back alive. To the right of the big House there is the Forge and Armory where the Hephaestus kids and some of the other campers spend making and housing new weapons, armor, and all kinds of junk. Ahead of the Camp Lake there is the Dining Pavilion where gather to eat and give a portion to the gods, it was a normal camp dining pavilion except for the giant scar on the earth that Nico caused. In between the Dining Pavilion and the Armory stood the cabins. At first there were only 12 cabins in a U-shape formation, one for each of the Olympians and the hearth in the middle where Hestia would sometimes go to. But now there our more than 30 cabins for the minor gods, two new cabins along the formation of the other 12 to show Hestia and Hades are now Olympians. There was also the archery field, our Pegasus stables, the infirmary, and the Combat Arena.

Next there is the woods where we have our weekly capture the flag games or monster fighting. In the northern part of the woods there is a massive pile of rocks weirdly shaped like a fist, hence why we call it Zeus's Fist. To the right of said pile of rocks is where the satyrs and dryads live and a grove where the Council of Cloven Elders gathers for meetings. And to the far side of the woods there lays the mysterious Bunker 9. It was apparently a base of operations for the Civil War for the demigods, where cool inventions and amazing blueprints lay waiting. The Hephaestus cabin went crazy trying to look through all of it when Leo found it.

Yep Camp Half-Blood is home sweet home for me, I was currently in a hammock by the Lake and the Poseidon Cabin just relaxing.

But I bet you are wondering 'Percy why aren't you at school or with your family?' That's good question that needs answering.

First off, the day after the party, I went to see my mother and stepfather. When I got there I got a hug from my mother that rivaled that of Tyson. Then a very long earful that would put a banshee to shame. Followed by a lot of waterworks, we were just glad I was safe and sound. Mom and Paul nearly had a couple of heart-attacks from what I told them of my grand quest. And I nearly had a heart-attack of my own when my mom gave me the most shocking news of all: She was PREGNANT!

Apparently a week ago they did the you-know-what and now they are expecting a boy or girl to come. I was extremely happy. I was gonna be a big brother. But I then realized that I would have to stay away from him/her. My scent has become so strong that I might as well have giant billboard sign a top of me and that would put them all at risk. So I would have to stay away from them and in turn, keep the godly world away from the them. I explained this to mom and Paul. At first they thought I was being ridiculous but after a while I managed to convince them that it was for the best. Although I did promise to visit on occasion.

With that I decided to pack the last of my things at the apartment and stay at Camp Half-Blood full time. A favor from Hecate made it so that a Mist replica of me would take my place at my school. So I just spend my time doing camp activities and training campers in swordsmanship. Artemis's blessing has been really useful as my archery skills have improved so much as to rival the Apollo campers. Everyone was shocked at this, but all I cared was that now I can't have the chance to accidentally take someone's head off or put an arrow into Chrion's tail, again.

I send Iris messages to Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and my friends at Camp Jupiter to see what was happening. Apparently with Reyna's death, Hazel became the next co-praetor along with Frank. The Romans also made a memorial for all the heroes that died in the past two wars, especially Leo and Reyna. Nico and Hades were having a but load of work, restoring order int he Underworld and count up the souls that escaped the Fields of Punishment. Though there is a topic of interest that me and everybody where shocked. Leo's soul wasn't in the Underworld. We were all wondering if he had chosen rebirth, but that was impossible as Hades revealed that this life was Leo's third one and he would have gone to Isles of the Blessed and there were no reports of a Leo Valdez crossing Charon's ferry or even entering the DOA Studios. This got us thinking that Leo must still be alive but how can that happen if he actually died, as Nico sensed his death? So far Nico and Hades are trying to locate him as we speak.

Anyways, Thalia and the Hunters are busy hunting the remainder of Gaea's army, especially with their depleted numbers. Annabeth is busy with school in San Francisco and is always Iris Messaging with her mother, talking about designs for Olympus and for Project New Athens as she named the project for making a Greek city for demigods. The gods even made the land of Camp Half-Blood bigger for the sake of the of the project. They would just allowed us to tear down the woods to do it, but after an earful from the Grover and the Council of Cloven elders they just expanded the land. But with Annabeth busy with all this work, which I pity her for it, she has been too busy to call back or a full chat, she was rather distant which was only one of few downsides.

On the upside, Piper was doing better, she has started to seem more happy with me, her siblings, aside from Drew, and her friends helping her get over Jason. Aphrodite would visit on occasion to visit both me and Piper and we would all spend the day together, most of times drawing jealous glares from the guys and envious looks from the girls. Although I didn't know it back then, sometimes when I turned from them they would smile darkly at each other and menacingly stare at each that looked as if sparks were flying only to stop when I turned back around. Artemis was also messaging me and me in return with her to see what was going on in Olympus. So far the usual Zeus ranting and godly annoyance and trivialities.

Everything was going great...until I heard a roar and some yell. Man what is it with something bad happening at a high moment of peace for me.

I got up from my hammock and started and using my new enhanced speed to run to Half-Blood Hill. I arrived to see two demigods running towards me. One was a pale, skinny guy, blonde, messed up hair, wore a light blue shirt and torn jeans, looked around 16 and had blue eyes. The other was also a male, looked around the same age, had black shaggy hair, light tan, green shirt, and brown shorts and had moss green eyes. Both looked tired and had cuts on them. I saw what was chasing them and there was the Minotaur AGAIN! seriously, two times wasn't enough? Looks like I will have to make a third time I kill him.

I drew Riptide and ran to the guys yelling "GO,GO, get up top, hurry!"

The guys flew past me, yelling like little girls,not even thinking twice about me or the dragon at the top of the Hill. I readied myself as the Minotaur came to a halt, sniffed deeply before growling. I guess after all this time he can pick my scent pretty easily.

"Hey Beef-for Brains! Did you miss me? Admit it you miss me. Must be why I always run into you, you just love me killing you right?" I said with my usual snarky, immortal-pissing voice. The Minotaur raised his head and let out an enraged bellow, then scraped his hove on the ground like always and charged straight at me. I waited for a moment before ducking to the side, the usual play against him. The usual part was, almost slow motion like, he hurled his hand backwards and if it wasn't for Artemis's blessing I would have been knocked to kingdom come. I back flipped, my hands landing on his and used it like a spring board as I launched myself out kicked him with my feet. I landed on the ground crouching, feeling like Spider-man for a second, and the Minotaur ended up with his face eating dirt. I readied myself as he came back up. He turned myself towards me and if it wasn't obvious enough that he was pissed, he slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

"Come one Bull Head is that the best you Got?" I continued to tease him.

( **Warning this may get a little graphic** )

The Minotaur responded with reaching behind him and pulling out his Omega blade looking axe that I swear wasn't there before. He then charged towards me, axe ready to slice my head off. I charged as well, Riptide ready, and we clashed. I would have been more surprised that me, a 6'2 foot human with a sword, can intercept and block a giant axe from a giant bull monster, but I was more or less trying to not let that axe cut me in two. I slid away away from the axe, it flying behind me and I took the chance to slash at the Minotaur's side. It made a deep cut and the Minotaur bellowed out in pain. I continued sliding and dodging strikes with his fist and axe while slashing at any vulnerable spots. Finally deciding to finish it, I slashed at his hand and it came out like butter. The Minotaur barely let out a roar of pain until I cut off the other, then jabbed the sword into his stomach, and finally yank it up towards the top of his chest. With that the Minotaur let out a choke as his monster guts and golden dust were coming out of his chest like a river and finally he fell over and disintegrated into a pile of dust.

( **Graphic violence over.** )

I let out a breath of exhaustion and was ready to go up the hill to see the demigods but I saw something the Minotaur left behind: his axe. I knelled down to touch it but when I did it started glowing golden for a second and it shrunk. I now was seeing a dual-bladed axe, black leather grip, the blades silver and black, carvings etched into it. (Just imagine the Minotaur's axe but shorter for Percy and colored silver and black) I reached out to grab it but it instead flew into my hand like Thor's hammer. When it made contact I felt a shiver went through me as if the blade was bonding to me. I try to come up with a name for it and it hit. " _Dimios_ " I whispered. Greek for 'Executioner.' Once I said that the words _Dimios_ blazed into the leather grip. The blade seemed to hum as if it was happy with the name. With all that out of the way, I snapped myself out of my joy over a weapon and decided to head back up the hill to see the two demigods.

When I came up I saw Chiron there with Piper, Clarrise, and Chris looking at me in confusion probably as to what happened. I saw the two demigods being treated by Will and the Apollo campers.

"Percy." Chiron said "What happened?" What was that roar? And what is that weapon you have there?"

"Minotaur, demigods, fought it, killed it, got his axe as a weapon. Meet _Dimios_." I listed off.

"Executioner? Nice Jackson." Clarrise replied.

"Thanks." I replied back "How are the two kids anyways?"

"Firstly we can hear." Cried out the black haired tanned guy in a sassy way "And secondly we're fine."

"Yea we could have taken the beast. It was no big deal." The blonde haired dude said boastfully. I immediately took a slight dislike in this guy. For me, I already have my full of arrogant immortals, demigods,and monsters, I don't need to add another one to the list.

"Really?" I said in a playful sarcastic tone. "So running away from it and screaming was big game plan huh? Well played."

Some people started snickering at this while the two guys glared at me in loathing. What have ever done to them?

Chiron decided to chirp in "Hello would you two mind telling us who you are?" After the guys got over their shock at seeing the old centaur the black haired gut replied with "Ryan Markus." and blonde replied with "Zane Skye." (Came up with Zane by Han50's Betrayed Son of the Sea, see it its great.)

'Can you tell us as to how you came by here together?" Chiron questioned further.

They the told us there story. Apparently Zane lived with his drunk uncle and aunt, until they were attacked by snaked people, probably dracanea, but they killed them with a bronze shotgun and then told Zane to pack up, get out, and find this place. He said this with malice in his tone, showing how much he hated them. Ryan's story was similar, living with uncle, dracanea, get out, and find this place. They met up a week later, then were attacked by Beef Head, and been running and hiding from it till they got here.

"Tell me, do you know who your mother and father were? Chiron asked to see who there godly parent was.

"Never met my dad, he left me and my mom when I was born." said Zane. "My mom was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was 8, been living with my uncle and aunt ever since."

"My mother died in a fire, as for my father my mother told me he was fisherman lost at sea." Ryan said.

The alarms in my head were ringing the sense of familiarity. My eyes widened and I looked at Chiron who seemed to have the same conclusion. Then something happened almost immediately: they were claimed.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the glowing sea-green symbol on top of Ryan's head. A glowing green trident. Poseidon. I was starting feeling happy, I have another brother. But that joy all but vanished when I saw the one on Zane's head. I should have realized it, blonde, blue eyes, arrogant, last name Skye. On top of Zane's hid was a blue lightning bolt. Zeus.

"All Hail Ryan son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. All Hail Zane, son of Zeus, God of Lightning and King of Olympus."

We all did the customary bow whenever a demigod was chosen, but I swear if I had known as to what they would become I would have wished I hadn't done it. I know this would have been upped Zane's ego, but I hoped that this would go well.

* * *

 _Several months Latter_

Hey remember what I said about things going well? Well, the Fates just love to screw with me as the exact OPPOSITE happened. I might as well have gone back to Tartarus. Ever since Zane and Marcus came around, the younger demigods flocked to them like sheep. They were loving it. They were hogging the attention like pigs. Of course I never cared for popularity, it was just that Zane and Marcus expected everyone to suck up them. When that didn't happen they didn't happen they didn't like that. Me and the older campers didn't act sheep and that pretty much hurt their pride. I got worse when they heard about my achievements. They started spreading rumors about how I was a fraud and that I never did any of those things. Some believed him like mindless followers, most didn't. The two would always challenge me to duels as to show they were better, but ended with me disarming them or knocking them out. Although they kept saying I was cheating or that they weren't ready and a bunch of other excuses. What made it more insulting to them was that I wasn't even trying, even when they were using their powers I defeated them without using mine. More so insulting when I was using them to teach lessons saying to the demigods their faults in handling the sword, like this was a training session. Their hatred of me grew. That's when they started to frame me for things they did, like destroying the Demeter kid's garden and breaking the Apollo kid's bows. Too bad for them that most people never believed I did it as they say I'm the nicest, loyalist guy around. But I swear that some looked fractured, as if they know I didn't do it and yet wanting to believe that I did it.

In the end before winter break came along, half the camp was on Team Bastard and the other on my side. I never thought much about the name calling, but when they tried framing me for things and drag my friends into this, that's when I full on hated them. I expected Zane to turn out like this, like Jason, but Ryan? I never thought a son of Poseidon could end up like this. My peace at Camp Half-Blood was wearing thin. I couldn't go anywhere without hearing name calling or insults being thrown at me. It wasn't getting to me, but it was getting annoying, fast.

My friends were also having the same reactions about them. Clarrise nearly clobbered them if it hadn't have been for Chris. Katie, Jake, Malcom, Travis, and Connor just thought of them as annoying. Yet some of my friends were acting weird, like whenever I tried talking to Will he would just glare at me and ignore me. Same with Grover, although it was more of the lines of just awkward stuttering and saying he was busy. Whenever the Hunters arrived, Ryan and Zane would start flirting with them. Yea it took a whole day of treatment from the Apollo cabin to fix them up. Ryan and Zane tried to 'influence' Nico into joining their group but he just ignored them. Even Tyson hates Ryan! He says "Ryan is bad brother. He says bad things about good brother Percy." Whenever some Romans came by they would be disgusted of them. What was truly disgusting was watching them flirt with Piper, Thalia, Artemis, and Aphrodite. Like I crushed a piece of metal when I saw Zane flirting with Piper and Ryan with Thalia. Made me smile when the ending results would be launched through a wall and Ryan in a small impact crater, twitching in electricity and pain. The same happened every time they tried anything on Aphrodite and Artemis. Apollo and Hermes had to use their combined max godly power just to hold back just One of them from killing the two demigods.

Good thing about winter break is that Annabeth is coming to camp. She even graduated early from school so she can spend more time at camp. It was great.

Well it would have been great if she hadn't been so distant. She would spend most of her time making plans for Project New Athens as she put it. The designs were amazing and I knew how much this meant to her so I would her some space. But whenever she had some would ditch me saying about having to do something else, I felt more depressed on that, wondering why she was ignoring me. Luckily Piper and Thalia, whenever she would visit, would always cheer me up. Piper would say that she was probably just stressed about the city and trying to make her mother proud, yet Thalia admitted saying Annabeth was acting weirder than usual. That got me thinking about how much Annabeth meant to me and I wanted to show her that so I decided on what to do.

I went to Olympus to see her mother, Athena, and asked for her blessing to marry her daughter. Yea her reaction was just as I expected. She raged and ranted and finally said that if I wanted her blessing, then I would have to do the most ultimate task of loyalty. I shuddered and wondered what she was going to make me do. Fight Ares and Zeus? Do the 12 Labours of Hercules? Spend a whole week being seduced by Aphrodite? Me and her are good friends but I think that I couldn't handle an entire week being seduced by the goddess of love. Instead Athena summoned Artemis and went to another room to talk. It must have been something difficult because I heard the sounds of plates smashing, wood breaking, and more sounds of pandemonium. After an hour of this, they both came out with their hair messed up, clothes filled with claw marks, and cuts on their faces.

"Perseus." Athena stated firmly. "If you wish to marry Annabeth then you will spend the next six months traveling with the Hunters of Artemis."

I was as still as a statue not knowing if Athena was giving me a test or if she wanted to give him a death sentence. I tried reasoning with her that Artemis and her Hunters would kill me before the first week! Hell I'll be lucky to survive the first DAY! Artemis calmed me down, albeit a little bit, that she will keep her Hunters in check. Athena said that I couldn't tell Annabeth the exact reason why I'm going, which was obvious, and that I was going to help the Hunters kill the remainder of Gaea's allies.

I agreed to it, feeling as if I'm walking closer and closer to my shroud doing this, but also knowing I need to prove myself to Athena and Annabeth needed space. So the next day, during breakfast Artemis announced that I would be traveling with the Hunt for over half a year by orders of Olympus. Everyone was shocked at the news. The guys would be giving me looks of pity and comfort, thinking I have been sentenced to death,which I might as well have, and the girls wished me luck. Grover patted me on the back and said he was jealous of me traveling with Artemis, I knew he was joking but something about his hand squeezing my shoulder made me think he was being down right serious. Piper looked sad that I wouldn't be around but I comforted her saying she would be fine. Zane and Ryan, along with their group were teasing me saying that I was just running in fear of them. I just ignored them and went to talk with Annabeth. she said she understood because you can't refuse orders from Olympus. Oh, if only she knew.

After packing my things, saying my goodbyes, and praying to all the gods I liked that they would help me, I went out with the Hunters.

At first the Hunters, besides Thalia, were enraged that a male was going to be traveling with them, but after some coaxing from Artemisand the fact that I was Zoe's only male friend, they were mildly nice to me. But within three months they treated me like a brother. Thalia and me became closer than ever, especially with me telling her the real reason why I was with the Hunt. Though I thought I saw something in her eyes when I told her that, she looked almost sadden, disappointed even. But I she seemed to not want to talk about it so I let it slide. We would at times eradicate small groups of monsters from time to time, sometimes big heavy hitters such as the Manticore, Basilisks, and even a re-formed Lycaon. At one point I defeated the Chimera single-handed while Artemis and the Hunt dealt with Echidna and other monsters. I would also be given chores to do like serve food, thanks to Hestia's blessing, and fixing up arrows and bows. Speaking of which I have perfected Artemis's blessing that I'm at par with the Hunt in terms of speed and stealth, maybe more. I trained with my weapons, fully mastering swordsmanship, mastering _Dimios,_ and mastering archery that I'm just as skilled as Artemis and Apollo.

I would at free time Iris Message my friends, Hestia, and some of the gods to see what was happening. Although when I tried my dad, he would either not respond or say that now isn't really a good time and hanged up. I wondered what was going on and from what I heard from Hestia half of the Olympians want my head on a pike. The think I'm an upstart, disrespectful, and a threat. And when I try messaging Annabeth she would do exactly the same as my father, though most of the times she practically yells at me to stop calling and she would seem flushed or tired, which left me feeling like everyone is doing something behind my back. Every time these things would happen, Gaea's final words would ring inside my head, but being the loyal idiot I am, I never took those words seriously.

Luckily, not everything is looking dark,I messaged my mother and I met my little sister, Andromeda. She was adorable, she had dark brown hair, pale skin, and had warm brown eyes. Whenever she would look at me she would try and reach out and touch me, she would nearly end the Iris Message. I promised my mom to visit when I'm done traveling with the Hunters. Speaking of whom, Artemis and I have gotten closer. She trained me on my Hunter skills and archery, she even helped me learn how to use hunting knives. we would also get occasional visits from Apollo, Hestia, and Leto, the first being nearly turned into a pin cushion. But on the fourth or fifth month Artemis started to act weird around me. She would have a constant blush on her face whenever I smile at her or when she would help fix my pose in archery and almost forget to let go. And to make matters worse her mother would constantly say that we would look cute together as a couple. I would be flattered but I have Annabeth and even if Artemis is amazing I couldn't just leave Annabeth. But somehow I would have this nagging voice in my head saying something is wrong but I would dismiss it. Aphrodite would also visit, at the risk of becoming a shich cabob, but act the same way as Artemis. I really do feel like a Seaweed Brain with all the stuff going on that no one is telling me about. By the way, do you know that Aphrodite's children are brain-children like Athena's?! Yea surprised the heck out of me that the goddess of love was in fact a virgin. Her godly children are even brain-children. She said that she kept her virginity for the right person and that when people though that they had sex with her she just used her powers to make them think they had sex, when it was just in their head. I was confused as to the whole waiting for her true love thing because I thought it was Ares.

So besides all that, the six months with the Hunt was great.

But right now, the sixth month has ended and I'm close to New was time for me to head out.

I turned towards the Hunt and said "Hey you know, I'm gonna miss this, traveling with you gals, it's been fun."

"Aw Seaweed Brain," Thalia said. "We'll miss you too but you got to head out to meet with Athena, after all Annabeth's waiting for you. Besides we will be there shortly to say congratulations alright?"

I smirked and said "Alright."

"Um Thalia may I talk with Perseus alone please?" Artemis asked shyly.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged afterwards. "Ok." Then she and the Hunters gave me a giant group hug.

After the hug ended, Thalia being reluctant to end it and said "See ya later Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and said "See ya later Pinecone Face."

Thalia and The Hunters left leaving me alone with Artemis. At first it was just awkward silence until I decided to break the ice.

"Well I guess this it." I said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Artemis followed up.

"Listen Artemis I just wanted to say thanks."

Artemis tilted her head in curiosity and asked "What for?"

I replied "For helping me get through these six months alright, for helping getting the Hunters to warn up to me, for helping me with archery, and most importantly for being my friend."

Artemis smiled and blushed slightly and said "I should be thanking you. You've seemed to save me and my Hunters from the guilt and sadness of those we lost and show that maybe not all me are scum. I thank you for that." I felt touched and on that I opened my arms, inviting her to a hug which she accepted. We stayed that way for a while, like last time,everything else just zoning out of existence.

We separated and I said "Well I guess I will see you later Arty."

She narrowed her eyes and smirked saying "You too Aqua boy." I smiled at the name and got ready to travel to Olympus before Artemis cried out "Percy wait!"

I stopped and looked back at Artemis. I stopped and looked back at Artemis. I saw her looking conflicted, like at war with herself. I asked out "What is it Artemis?"

"I-I uh well um." Artemis stuttered out. She looked like her head was about explode. She then shook her head and said "Good luck Perseus. I hope you find true love with Annabeth." She smiled with her eyes closed.

I smiled and said "Thank you Artemis."

Iturned around and focused on the shadows. I felt myself sink into the world of darkness and willed myself to Olympus. And as I left, I never noticed Artemis's face, with her sad frown, and the silvery tear that rolled of her cheek.

* * *

I don't think I'll ever get used to shadow travel. It felt like going on a roller coaster, only at super sonic speeds and sharp twists and turns.

I found myself on Olympus, steadying myself from the experience. I saw that Athena's palace was a short walk from here, so I walked towards the grey palace. I then saw Aphrodite sitting on a bench, wearing a light pink blouse, blue jeans, her chocolate brown hair flowing like waves. She was looking at the sky, her face unreadable, probably relaxing. She then noticed my presence and looked my way, smiling gently at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Aphy." I called her by the nickname I gave her.

"Hey Percy." She said in her gentle angel-like voice.

"What are doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just sitting here looking at the sky, reviewing my thoughts. I see you are on your way to Athena's for her blessing." She responded.

"Yeah I can't wait." I replied with.

"Hey Percy, may I ask you a question?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure what it is?" I said.

"Do you know why Athena gave you the task of staying with the Hunters?" Aphrodite asked me.

"Wasn't it so I can prove to her that I can use basic survival skills and to be able to be fast and strong enough for her daughter?" I answered thinking that was the whole point of this.

"Yes well you are half right." She said. Now I was really curious as to what other reason Athena may have had. Aphrodite continued saying "She could have tasked you to do the 12 Labours of Hercules to see if you were strong or clever enough. She could have made you train with Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, or herself. But she chose the Hunters and Artemis. She did so because she wanted to see if your fidelity would last long with a group of adolescent young girls and a beautiful Olympian goddess. She wanted to see if your loyalty to Annabeth would have lasted through that. She even sent me to make things harder. Of course I was going to visit to visit you anyway, but I just indulged her with her thinking I was testing true love. Judging from these six months you proved yourself."

I just sat on the bench, realizing in genius and yet stupidity in her plan. I can respect what she thought, testing me with a plan I had no idea about, but I was kinda insulted that she would think that I could be capable of that. Did see forget about my fatal flaw? I wouldn't leave Annabeth for anything like that. "Wow." I said "Leave it to Athena to put so much thought into something as trivial as my teenage hormones."

Aphrodite laughed at this and after she contained herself she said "I can't wait to shove this in her face. For millennia she has denied the fact that love rules over the mind. Oh I can't wait for her reaction."

"You and me both." I said. "Well thanks for telling me Aphy, it was helpful knowing."

"Any time Percy." She said smiling. She then looked down and asked me again "Percy, what do you if Annabeth doesn't say yes?"

I froze, all my thoughts stopping. I never had asked myself what would happen if she said no. I always figured she say she said yes because she loves me.

"I'm not trying to make you have second thoughts or anything." Aphrodite said quickly. "I'm just worried what you react if it happened."

"Aren't you the goddess of love?" I asked worryingly. "Can't you know if she would say yes?"

"Percy, I may be the goddess of love but I can't tell the future so I don't know what will happen." Aphrodite said solemnly. "Also ever since you helped save Olympus the first time and show us Olympians our wrongs, I've promised myself that I wouldn't mess with people's emotions or tamper with them. I've devoted myself to be merely a watcher and guardian of love, not it's manipulator. So no Percy I don't know what she will say and do, you will have to put your faith in her, I'm sorry."

Even though I know she didn't want to or mean to, but I've been started to get worried. No! I trust Annabeth! I know she loves me as much as I love her. I turned towards Aphrodite and said "Thank you for caring about my well being but I love Annabeth. I trust her."

Aphrodite looked as she wanted to say more, like she was hiding something but relented and just smiled at me and hugged me softly, one which I returned and got the same feeling I felt whenever I hugged Artemis. Like nothing else mattered, like every thing fades away, I try to think of something else but it also goes away.

Aphrodite whispers in my ear "Though it pains me, I hope you are right and you are happy." She then leaned back and kissed my forehead gently and lovingly. I was stumped and didn't know what to do until Aphrodite giggled and said "Are you gonna go to Athena's or are you gonna stay frozen like that?"

I shook myself out of my stupor, blushing like an idiot,stood up and said "Oh uh yeah right. Thanks for the talk Aphrodite, I've gotta go see ya!"

I walked on almost sprinting towards Athena's palace as I didn't want to see an impatient Athena. But I felt the inclination to turn my head back and I saw Aphrodite, her back turned to me, shuddering.

I hesitated but walked away thinking she just had hiccups. But she wasn't hiccuping. She was sobbing.

* * *

I arrived at Athena's palace and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Athena came out and looked at me without any emotion or look as if she didn't care I was here.

"I see you have completed the task." Athena said "You managed to survive The Hunters for this long, I must say your loyalty to my daughter is...impressive." I simply nodded. She continued saying "I know that Aphrodite told you of my other reason for this task, so I'm not going to sugar coat it, its true. I tried to see if you would cheat on my daughter. I'm...pleased to say that you passed." The last part she said sounded with as much as someone forced to see acid. "Well I'm a lady of my word, you have my blessing to propose to Annabeth." "Thank you Lady Athena." I said and bowed. She then snapped her fingersand a tiny black case appeared in front of me. I opened it to find a gray ring with sea-green lines carved into it in wave like patterns. It had a green emerald. In the inside of the ring it had an engraving in it. _For my Wise Girl, Love your Seaweed Brain._

"This was crafted by Hephaestus himself." Athena said. "Give this to Annabeth and hope she says yes." She said that last part with a smirk. It looked friendly at first but when I saw it, it made me uneasy. It was the kind of smile a villain would have if his plan was coming true.

"Thank You once again Lady Athena. I um I must be going now." I said desperate to leave for a) proposing to Annabeth and b) to get away from Athena and her creepy aura.

"Yes Farewell, Perseus Jackson." Athena said coolly. And with that I left nearly running once I was out of Athena's sight, the weird sense of foreboding growing with every step.

* * *

After leaving a creepy Athena and shadow traveling to Long Island, I walked till I made it to Half-Blood Hill. There I saw Pelus the dragon nesting by the Fleece. He looked sound asleep, but when I was within yards from him he started sniffing the air and woke up promptly and looked like a dog waiting for his owner to arrive. I patted is head, him nuzzling and purring in delight. He then went right back to sleep. I turned and looked at Camp Half-Blood, my home, and smiled to every thing just like always. I then noticed two different things: Long Island seemed a bit bigger than usual and a city was being constructed. I looked to see the city's progress to find buildings, roads, marketplaces, and temples being constructed with the so far finished parts looking amazing and well designed. This must have been the beginnings of New Athena. I said said many times before and I will say it again. My Wise Girl is an amazing architect.

After finishing looking at the city, I was going down the familiar path over the arch, ready to greet my friends and find Annabeth...until I heard a familiar voice shout out "PERCY!"

I looked to where the voice was originating and found myself being hugged by a certain cheerful Cherokee girl with such force that I had been knocked to the ground. Jesus Christ! This girl's tackles rival the Minotaur's. I hugged the girl back which she tightened back in response. We then separted and lifted each other up.

"Percy, you're back! How are you?" asked an ecstatic Piper.

"Great." I said. "until I was suddenly ambushed by a certain Beauty Queen." I said that with my usual cheeky voice, to which Piper responded with an eye roll and slight punch to the shoulder. "Shut up Kelp-for-Brains." She said. "So are you gonna tell me the real reason why you went on this six month trip with The Hunters or do I have to charmspeak you to say it?"

Oh Yeah! During some Iris Messages with Piper and the others, I promised to tell them the truth after I came back. "Well Pipes," I said "Its because of this!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black case and opened it. Piper gasped and covered her mouth upon seeing it. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I finally got Athena's blessing to propose to Annabeth! Isn't that great?!" I said with my excitement building up. Unfortunately, Piper seemed not to feel the excitement. When I said those words, her eyes seem to dim and her face changed from one of happiness to one sadness and worry.

"Actually Percy...about that." Piper started say timidly rubbing her arm shyly. "You see um...the thing is that Annabeth is-"

She was interrupted by voice calling out "Percy!"

We looked behind Piper to see Chiron, Clarrise, Chris, Jake, Malcom, Katie, Travis, Connor, and over dozens of demigods stampeding towards us. Me and Piper were quickly swallowed by the wave of demigods. I was greeted with hugs, fist-bumps, high fives, and even some comical tears. I said hello to everybody especially Chiron.

"Welcome back Percy." Chiron said.

"Thanks Chiron, its good to be back."

"How were the Hunters? I hoped they didn't treat you too badly no?" He asked in a worried tone. Many of the male demigods shuddered at the thought of it.

"Nah, they are alright. At first it was a bit rocky, but they ended up being like sisters to me." I said truthfully. This caused mixed reactions from the demigods, ranging fro looks of disbelief and shock to going as far as fainting. especially Travis and Connor.

"You never cease to amaze me Perseus." Chiron said fondly while shacking his head.

"Well I seemed to have a talent for astounding immortals, don't I?" I replied.

"Ha Ah, Indeed you do Percy." Chiron said.

Then I heard a very unpleasant voice came up to ruin everything. "Well well, look who decided to crawl back here. What are you doing here coward?" I looked to see none other than Zane Skye and his group, standing there with a smug expression on his face. I was surprised to see Will standing there right next to Zane, giving me a look of hatred. "You got a lot of nerve to come back to MY camp loser!" Zane said.

"Zane!" Chiron yelled "How many times have I told you?! This isn't your camp and don't start fights you can't win!"

Zane face grew enraged and he shouted back "And how many times have I got to tell you, you old horse?! My father is the KING which does make me boss around here and I'm the greatest demigods to ever live, so but out you old fart!"

I got super enraged hearing that. Who does this guy think he is, saying that just because his dad is Zeus, means that he is the boss here?! Besides, greatest demigod of all time?! I knocked him out one time in 10 seconds flat! "I almost forgot how much of an arrogant asshole you are!" I shouted. "This isn't your camp! If anything its Chiron's, and you think you are the greatest just because of being because of being Zeus's son?! You are pathetic Zane! Always cowering behind your daddy! Sad, weak, and Pathetic!"

Zane's face turned into a new shade of purple. "That's it Jackson! You and me! Mano a Mano! Let's see who is the best!"

I was there silent there for a minute, Zane smirking thinking I was scared. Until I said "Sorry but I don't fight arrogant bastards well besides Ares. Now if you'd excuse me I've got better things to do than bruising your already wounded, sad ego."

I walked past him and his goons without a care, my eyes closed in boredom. Meanwhile Zane was gritting his teeth in rage, electricity crackling on his skin. He then pulled out his sword and started charging at me from behind. People started yelling out warning me. Zane jumped and prepared to do a cliche downward jumping slash like in a cartoon. But at the last second I opened my eyes and within a fraction of a second , I turned and block the sword with my hands on either side of the blade. Zane looked shocked (Eh get it Shocked because he is the...Alright shutting up now) and tried to use his strength to push the blade further and tried to electrocute me with his powers, hate and murder in his eyes. I just held the shaking sword there, not even breaking a sweat, compared to Thalia's and Jason's lightning this was nothing. Instead I pulled the sword to the side and swiftly kneed him in the ribs. Zane groaned, eyes wide in pain, and I heard demigods shouting "Oooooh!" Zane stumbled back and I threw his sword away behind me without a care. Zane then straighten up and charged at me, his fists charged with electricity. Every time he would strike I would simply sidestep and dodge him, it was like he was as slow as a slug. Finally after growing bored, I blocked his fist with my hand electricity doing nothing not even tickling me, then I struck my fist on his chin and let out a flurry of punches and strikes all over his body like Batman does in those Arhkam games. I finished it with a right hook right in the schnoz, knocking him out.

The other campers were silent staring in awe on how I beaten Zane up. Chiron looked unfazed, pride evident in his eyes, and ordered someone to bring Zane to the infirmary. Two of his goons picked Zane up, him looking like he went a few rounds with Mike Tyson. After that Chiron ordered everyone to go do their activities Everyone dispersed, some looking at me with fear, others giving me a final 'Welcome Back' until all that was left was me, Chrion, and Piper.

"Hey anyways guys do you know where Annabeth is? I haven't seen her yet." I asked

Chiron and Piper looked at one another, and judging from how long they looked at each other they were having a mental conversation. But what worried me more is that their eyes seemed to have concern, which added more worry to my already abundant amount.

They finished their mental conversation and Chrion told me "Last we saw of Annabeth today, she went to the beach."

"Thanks Chiron. See ya guys, I got to go." I said running towards the beach, unbeknownst to the verbal conversation that I really should have listened after I left.

* * *

 _Third POV_

"Shouldn't we tell him Chiron?" said Piper watching Percy run towards beach. "He has a right to know."

"We don't fully know if Annabeth did do anything of the sort." Chiron replied. "I've known her since she was a little girl, the Annabeth I knew would not be capable of that."

" But Chrion I did see her doing it." Piper persisted. "I've saw her do it multiple times and she looked fully aware and knew what she was doing. Besides, haven't you seen her behavior lately? I know you don't want to believe it, neither did I but...she is not the same Annabeth that we knew."

Chiron sighed. "I pray to the gods everyday that you were wrong and now I pray, if what you say is true, that Percy will be prepared for the most painful thing he has ever encountered."

* * *

 _Percy POV_

I ran to my cabin to leave off my things. I must have been finally been lucky because Ryan wasn't there. I dropped off my stuff and ran to the Lake. but decided to walk half way there wanting to surprise Annabeth. I was finally going to see my Wise Girl again after so long, and propose to the girl I love. But with every step I took I felt my instincts telling me to turn back, to go no further. I've always trusted my instincts, as, besides my friends, they have kept me alive all this time and I never found a time when they were wrong. But I just mistook them for the nerves and worry that I have felt, and I continued walking.

I came across a clearing where I saw Half-Blood Lake, the water crystal blue, the boardwalk where me and Annabeth were tossed and shared our first underwater kiss. I remember the day perfectly, it was where my crazy life of quests and world-ending catastrophes would have ended, but the Fates, like always, never gave me the luxury. Six months after that, I was kidnapped by the Royal Bitchy Queen of Olympus and been put into a coma for eight months, to wake up and being trained by wolves with my memories gone, then having been chased by Medusa's gorgon sisters, carry Ms. Royal Pain-in-the-Ass over to the Roman Camp, and go on a quest to free Thanatos. The only thing that kept me going was Annabeth, the desire to find her and remember my past, that kept me from breaking down.

I shook myself out of those memories and decided to not waste anymore time finding Annabeth. I was however interrupted by noises that consisted to that of kissing and giggling. I looked to my left to find two people making out behind some tress, unaware of my presence. I looked closely and found myself in a bad mood when I realized who the boy was: It was Ryan.

I recognized him due to his shaggy black hair, and his giggling obnoxious voice, the voice that would constantly annoy me and boast of him being the best. Sometimes I wonder how he and Zane are friends if they are both think they are the best? Anyways the girl making out with Ryan was obscured by him, but from what I've seen, the girl was blonde, probably some daughter of Aphrodite or Apollo. I decided to leave, before I started to puke, to continue looking for Annabeth. That was until I heard them start talking.

Ryan said "Oh Annie you are amazing."

That stopped me in my tracks, my eyes widening in terror, my very soul gripped with fear and horror. 'No. No' I thought 'Not her. She couldn't. Not her too.' Because of Zane and Ryan, half the camp, people that I fought for, people that were my friends, now hated me for no reason, even Will. They couldn't have got to her too, not after everything we went through!

"Mmnn, Ryan you are such a good kisser. S much better than Percy." said the girl, whose voice was unmistakable.

Clouds started to form without me knowing. Thunder started to rumble and the tides on the lake started to become wild. Tears gathered and flowed through my horror-stricken face. I turned slowly, silently praying to all the gods, even to Zeus and Ares, that this wasn't her. That she was someone else. I turned fully and got a good look at the girl making out with Ryan. I would feel my joy rising, finding out it wasn't her that it was my imagination.

Those thoughts of hope broke within an instant. The tides grew wilder. My heart blew into a million particles. Thunder rumbled and the earth started to shake. In my very soul, all the happiness and joy I had was drained and turned as black as a moonless, starless night. My very world crashed into oblivion. as the girl that was kissing Ryan, was the girl that I thought loved me as I her. The girl that I clung to when everything seemed dark. The girl I turned down godhood for.

It was Annabeth.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Well there you have it. Even Annabeth betrayed Percy, but was probably what you thought would happen. Sorry Percabeth supporters and sorry to everyone if this was too cliche but I promise next chapter will reveal something unexpected. Also sorry if Percy seemed to much of a gullible idiot. By the way in response to a guest review about Percy his harem from the fall Olympus...well lets just say that he isn't protecting Olympus per say. You guys well see soon enough of what I have prepared. Also note that I will have several things coming in from my favorite anime that will progress the story and maybe a sequel to it. I'll let you guys figure it out.**

 **Anyways sorry guys if this chapter seemed too long but I tried to compact all this into one chapter so you guys wouldn't have two separate short chapters. Good news the next one won't be this long. I'm sorry guys that took so long to update this but my computer literally was not working and it would shut down before I could save it or upload it. If it hadn't done this I swear on the Styx I would have uploaded this thing TWO WEEKS AGO! (Thunder Rumbled) See! But anyways thank you guys so much for the likes of the last chapter, I hope you like this one and feel free to comment on anything.**

 **Sayonara! Zayden VoidStorm OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello all you beautiful people! Zayden here with another chapter. Hoped you guys like the last one. Anyways I've read several reviews and I apologize for the cliches but so many of these elements have been used its kinda hard not to use them. Plus I also apologize if this seemed a little rushed but I just didn't want to focus to much on these stuff or it would have been more painful cliche moments that you guys might end up hating. Anyways as promised I have come up with something new with this whole cheating Annabeth thing. Also I may warn you that some scenes may be a little graphic and will place fair warning, not to mention a bit more profanity than last chapters. In case any of you guys don't like an overpowered Percy beating foes to easily, he may be a little overpowered but I will make it more actiony and awesome. For Percy anyways, not those he will leave in terrible agony.**

 **Anyways without further ado, LETS BEGIN**

An End and a Beginning

 _Percy POV_

 **(WARNING! WARNING! EXTREME USE OF PROFANITY AND SEXUAL MENTIONS APPROACHING THROUGHOUT ALL THE CHAPTER! SKIP IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE ALIVE! ALSO IF YOU WISH TO NOT EXPERIENCE THE RAGE AND TERROR PERCY EMMITS, SKIP AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Now back to our regularly scheduled betrayal!)**

I stood there, silent, my heart feeling as if it was used by Cerberus as a chew toy, then stomped on by the Minotaur. Too much? Well that is the truth, and as the old saying goes the truth is never easy. Especially when its given to you in the most brutal way possible.

Annabeth and Ryan were still making out, their hands roaming each other, oblivious to my presence or the surrounding events that my rage was causing. The tides were at this point in a frenzy, the earth was shaking and I noticed tiny cracks on the ground, the storm clouds were thundering and flashes of lightning appeared through the darkness. It seemed that the sunny, joyful afternoon moments ago was that but a fleeting memory. I seemed accurate as to what I feeling, once joyful and full of hope only for it to snuffed out into the darkness of despair.

Annabeth and Ryan were practically mere inches away fucking each other. With every kiss and moan, my rage was rising higher than ever before. My hands were trembling and looked pale white and almost close to drawing blood from how tight my grip was. My heartbroken form was being replaced by one of fury, not just anger, pure, red-hot, unbridled fury. I was however oblivious to the glow that I was emitting. A glow of sea-green aura and a hint trace of gold was around me, yet I never noticed until a lot later.

"Hey Ryan, what's with the storm? Did I anger you somehow?" asked Annabeth, the bitch.

"Don't know." Ryan replied, a questionable look on his face. He then responded with a snarky look on his face. "I guess our love is making the very earth wild huh?" They then proceeded to make out more, ignoring the rain that was now being to fall. Until Ryan cut off and said "Annie, when are we gonna make it public huh? You know Jackson can't compare to me. So why not just make it official?"

"I don't know." answered Annabeth. "A lot of people still like Percy and if I just say that I'm dating you now, people will get upset."

"Who cares what they think." Ryan answered arrogantly. "Let them bitch all they want, they can't do anything with me and Zane running this place. Besides you need someone better than Jackson, after all, remember all our _special_ times in his bed? Or the threesome me and Zane gave you? You can't deny that we are more exiting than him right?"

"You have a point." Annabeth said her eyes filling with lust. "Me and Percy may have been through a lot, but lately he seemed to have lost his appeal, he isn't as fun as always what with the wars now over and hasn't gave me the pleasure that you and Zane gave me. Hell he even left me for the Hunters! I swear that when he comes back I'll dump him and we can be together. Can we have more fun Zane as well?"

"Of course my dear." Ryan said and they started making out again.

At this point whatever trace of the happy, loving Percy, that I still had that wanted to forgive Annabeth despite this, died right then and there. SHE SLEPT WITH RYAN AND FUCKING ZANE! IN MY BED! The mere thought of her being double teamed by Ryan and Zane, their dicks entering her, their moans, the look of a bitch in ecstasy on Annabeth's face...well lets just say my glare would have even Kronos pissing himself. MY eyes aura of power increased EXPONENTIALLY and the earth was shaking like an earthquake, the waves almost were so high they nearly hit the two bitches right then and there, and the rain was a typhoon at this point. My eyes were glowing with power, they were glowing and so bright I looked like a demon in an anime, the darkness surrounding me while the only bright light was my glowing sea-green eyes.I decided that I had enough of this bullshit and decided to reveal myself.

"Why wait? You can just say to my face right now." I said in a cold, emotionless voice.

The two broke apart and snapped their head to my direction, their faces widening in shock. What they say was my enraged face, my teeth clenched, my eyes glowing in power and tears flowing out like a river. Annabeth's face widened to one of shock and terror. Ryan tried to put up a brave face but that was a losing battle as he quivered in fear. We all stood there silent, the storm acting up around us, as if we were frozen in time while the world was raging. Until finally Annabeth snapped out of it and jumped away from Ryan like a rabbit and started stuttering saying "P-P-Per-Percy! Um thi-this isn't what it looks like!I wa- was just um..."

Getting tired, and more enraged from her pathetic rambling, I yelled out "REALLY?! What isn't what it looked like?! You MAKING OUT WITH RYAN OF ALL PEOPLE?! The guy has been making my life FUCKING HELL merely because of his bruised EGO, the guy you said was annoying and arrogant and now I find you here WITH HIM MAKING OUT and now I hear that YOU DID IT WITH HIM AND ZANE?!" My aura was rising to new levels that my glowing sea-green eyes flared and my eyes were replaced by green flames and the plants surrounding me lit up in Greek Fire. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! CHEATING ON ME WITH THEM! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! WARS, MONSTERS, TITANS, GIANTS, I WENT TO MOTHER-FUCKING TARTARUS FOR YOU, I GAVE UP GODHOOD FOR YOU AND YOU CHEAT ON ME FOR HIIIIIIMM?! WHY!"

Annabeth was backing away in fear, never seeing me like I was right now. But she then grew angry herself and yelled out "YEAH AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU LEFT ME FOR ANOTHER SIX MONTHS AFTER I SPENT ANOTHER EIGHT WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND TRYING TO FIND YOU AND AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH YOU JUST LEFT ME FOR THE HUNTERS!" My rage subsided for a bit, instead with confusion rising. "I KNOW OF WHAT YOU DID WITH THE HUNTERS! YOU SLEPT WITH ALL OF THEM NEVER ONCE THINKING ABOUT ME AND INSTEAD BANGED THEM ALL, EVEN THALIA MY BEST FRIEND! MY MOTHER SHOWED ME PICTURES OF YOU WITH THEM! HUGGING AND SMILING WITH THEM! MY MOTHER TOLD ME HOW YOU AND APHRODITE WERE LOVERS AND USED HER POWERS FOR YOU TO RAPE THEM, EVEN ARTEMIS! BUT YOU ALSO CHEATED ON ME WITH PIPER OF ALL PEOPLE! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER BREAK UP AND USING HER! YOU ASK ME OF WHY I DID THIS?! TELL ME WHY HAVE YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"

After Annabeth's rant, I was silent, trying to process the utter BULLSHIT that I've just heard. ME, cheat on her with THE HUNTERS, ARTEMIS, THALIA, APHRODITE, AND PIPER?! Me and Piper are friends, nothing more, nothing less! Same with Aphrodite! And how could I possibly be able to do THAT with ARTEMIS AND HER HUNTERS?! They would castrate me and turn me into jackalope to hunt before I could do anything like that! And has she forgotten about my fatal flaw?! But what set me off the most was what she said about her mother, Athena! Now I know why she tried send Aphrodite to the Hunters, she was trying TO FRAME ME! No wonder she was smiling creepily! My surprise quickly turned back to rage, even greater than before! I yelled out:

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! YOU DARE ACCUSE ME, ME OF CHEATING ON YOU PIPER, APHRODITE, ARTEMIS, AND HER HUNTERS?! THAT"S BULLSHIT!" The volume of my voice made Annabeth back away, her face turning from one of smug triumph to one of surprise. "HOW YOU FORGOTTEN MY FATAL FLAW?! PERSONAL LOYALTY! WHICH MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO CHEAT ON YOU! PIPER AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! SAME WITH THE OTHERS! Do you wanna know why I'm I can hug the Hunters and be so close to them?! Do wanna know why Aphrodite visits me and why she and Artemis hug me and are close to me?! BECAUSE THE HUNTERS ARE LIKE SISTERS TO ME! I NEVER DID ANYTHING OF THE SORT WITH THEM! THEY CASTRATE ME EVEN IF I DID! APHRODITE VISITED JUST TO SEE HER FRIEND, SHE HUGS ME BECAUSE I'M HER FRIEND WHO ACCEPTS HER FOR THE GOOD PERSON SHE IS! SAME FOR ARTEMIS, besides the only times she is that close to me IS WHEN SHE IS HELPING ME WITH ARCHERY OR I SAVED HER HUNTERS FROM MONSTERS! I SWEAR ALL OF THIS ON THE RIVER STYX!" A huge thunder rumbled in the background, louder than the others. She expected for me to be struck by lightning or something, but when she saw that I spoke the truth, her face turned to one of shock and horror. Her eyes were filling with tears, the full ramifications of what she did crashing into her head, and she looked as if she was trying to say something but I continued with my rant.

"Do you even know the TRUE reason I left with the Hunters for six months?! Why I gave up HALF A YEAR OF PEACE AND RELAXATION WITH YOU TO FIGHT HORDES OF MONSTERS AGAIN?! IT WAS BECAUSE OF THIS!" And with that I took out the black box I had in my pocket and Annabeth's eyes widened even more with crippling realization and horror, her eyes were leaking tears like a river. "I went to Athena and asked for YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE! I wanted to show you HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU! I at first thought she sent me with the Hunters to survive not only monsters but them, but today I realized she was testing my LOYALTY to see if I would cheat on you! I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU! She even SENT APHRODITE to test me and I held through, FOR YOU! SHE SET ME UP AND YOU BELIEVED HER! NOW I FIND YOU NOT ONLY CHEATED ON ME WITH NOT JUST MY ARROGANT BROTHER BUT WITH FUCKING ZANE! I TRUSTED YOU AND NOW I HEAR YOU WERE ONLY USING ME?!" Annabeth was at this point crying, covering her ears from what I was saying, but I wouldn't let up, not until she fully realizes what she has done.

"Do you know you were the one?" My voice lowering but was still loud enough for her to hear. "Did you know that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?! Do you know what I saw in the River Styx?! What brought me out of that DAMNED RIVER and let me live?! You." That one word seemed to hit Annabeth like a wrecking ball. She staggered back, complete surprise on her face. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PULLED ME OUT OF THAT DAMNED RIVER, YOU WERE THE ONE I CHOSE INSTEAD OF A LIFE OF PEACE WITH CALYPSO, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KEPT ME GOING WHEN I LOST MY MEMORIES AND JUMPED INTO TARTARUS FOR AND YOU THREW THAT ALL AWAY FOR SOME ARROGANT PIECE OF SHIT!" I then said this next phrase with not an enraged voice, but something worse. A cold, emotionless, dead voice "I guess that this means nothing now. We are done." I then let the box fall and hit the ground. Annabeth then fell on her knees and started crying loudly. I would have felt horrible, but all I thought was that she looked pathetic. I was snapped out of glaring at Annabeth to see Ryan laughing maniacally.

"HA HA HA AH! This is too good to be true! I can't believe the plan actually worked! Got to hand it to Zane and Athena, their plan was brilliant!" My hands clenched so hard blood leaked out of my palms, my hatred soaring to heights that would rival Typhoon's. "Yeah you heard me Jackson this has all been one big massive plan that both me, Zane, and Athena took part in. We wanted you to suffer! We wanted to show you that We are Superior! We are the Best Demigods of the age! And we have proven it! You are nothing now, your friends are turning on you one by one, the gods have turned against you, everyone is seeing you for the weakling you are! HA AH, Hell even your girlfriend left yo-." He only got that far before he flew.

Whatever kept me from attacking these two died when he said that least bit. I uppercutted him in the chin while lightning flashed. I would have made a joke bout how this scene would look like a cartoon or an anime but all I had in mind was to murder the son of a bitch. Ryan got up, disoriented from the blow, blood coming out of his mouth and tried to fight back but he never landed one blow. I kept unleashing blow after blow, punch after punch. It was like fighting one of those Titan monsters from Batman Arkham Asylum except this hideous monster was way shorter, weaker, stupider, and WAY more ugly. OK the last two may have been an exaggeration but I know you would say the same in my position. Annabeth just laid there, still sobbing like a bitch, uncaring of the fact that I was beating the shit out of her new _b_ _oyfriend_. I then hit him in the back with my elbow causing him to fall down to his knees. He tried to recover but didn't give him the luxury as I then roughly stomped on his leg, effectively breaking it. He howled in pain but I didn't care as I lifted him up with the shadows and continued to pummel him. Until I finally had enough and I willed some water from the lake and some fire power from in me and combined them in fist for a final killing blow.

But just as I was about to deliver the blow, a voice inside my head said " _Stop. This isn't you. You must stop." '_ But he ruined my life! He must pay! Scum like him shouldn't exist!' I screamed mentally to the voice, not caring as to who or what it is. _'Maybe so, but look at what you made of him. He has had enough, for now. I promise you he will get what he deserves but not now. So please let go.'_ The voice said one last time. I finally looked at Ryan fully, clearing away the anger and hate for a moment, breathing hard from the rage. He looked horrible, both his eyes were swollen shut, his mouth was bruised and bloody, him missing some teeth, his cheeks swollen up, bloody cuts and bruises were every where around him. His arms and legs looked broken, he look as if he was hanging on to life by a thread. I didn't feel guilty about what I had done to him, only that I was capable of it, it reminded me of how I tortured Akhlys in Tartarus, where my sanity was on the verge of collapsing. I cooled down, if only so little, letting the flames I had in my hand go out, and I swiftly kneed him where Apollo does not shine and then punched him with the water-construct fist I made and Ryan flew a few feet and laid there limp. But I knew he was alive, he was only unconscious and badly broken. I also happened to take notice of my surroundings, as I saw many trees destroyed and the storm and tides still continued to rage but calmed down for a bit. I took notice of Annabeth behind me, looking at me with tears and sadness in her eyes. I just sneered at her and turned back to walk away. But she, got up only to stumble and fall down from emotional exhaustion and cried out:

"NO, Percy please, let me explain, PLEASE!"

I stopped for a moment, not even bothering to turn around and spoke in a cold, emotionless voice one as cold as Ice itself: "You were right Annabeth. Children of Athena and Poseidon don't mix. We are through." And with that I proceeded to run away, back to my cabin, ignoring her pleas and cries.

* * *

I got back to camp to see the destruction I caused. Most of the cabins were either destroyed or severely damaged. Zeus's cabin looked like a pile of rubble, the Athena cabin had a tree pierce it like a sword, even the Poseidon cabin had a big hole in it. There were no demigods around, I could only assume they were inside the emergency underground bunkers that the Hephaestus cabin installed for such a case of a major storm or monster attack. The Big House wasn't spared as it looked battered up, the Combat arena looked like The Roman Coliseum, the top broken and cracks on the sides, the beginnings of New Athens looked somewhat intact but I could only guess that the Athena Parenthos, which was in the middle of the city, protected it, but I could see the energy field it produced, and that meant it barely held on as it should have been invisible and there cracks in the dome.

I immediately felt guilty and horrified, knowing that this destruction was my doing. I guess I do take after my namesake 'The Destroyer.' I ran to my cabin, grateful that there were no demigods to see me, I couldn't bare to face their looks of fear, rage, or disappointment, especially that of Chiron or Piper. I got inside my cabin and found my stuff perfectly preserved and then started to pack up. I grabbed all the essentials, money, drachmas, clothes, ambrosia and nectar, snacks and water, and my Minotaur horn keepsake. Riptide was still in my pocket and _Dimios_ was in its tattoo form on my arm (that is where it goes when I don't use it or need it anymore), I grabbed the the shield Tyson made me and transformed it into its watch form. I quickly wrote a note to Chrion and those who may still like me and left it by my desk. With all my stuff I ran out of the cabin and proceeded to run away from camp. There was nothing here left for me. The demigods were starting hate me one by one and this event will probably lead to more hating me, same with my friends, I couldn't bare to see those still left start to turn on me. I reached Half-Blood Hill where I saw the Fleece and Pelus remain untouched by the chaos I made. Pelus looked at me and whimpered. I at first thought it was of fear, but when he got up and then rubbed his head on my chest and legs I realized it wasn't a whimper of fear, it was one of pity and sadness, as if he knew exactly what happened. I patted and rubbed his head, glad that at least one person or in this case monster didn't hate me. Suddenly a voice spoke out behind me: "I see you found out."

I turned around to find Piper, soaking from the continuing rainfall, looking at me with sadness and a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"You knew?" I said that with no emotion, not knowing what to feel about this, enraged she knew and didn't tell me or confused.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to tell you when you got back, but Chiron asked me not to as he didn't know if she actually did it. Besides, you looked so happy and exited I couldn't bear to crush it." She then looked down, tears evidently escaping her eyes. "I know you must hate me for not telling you, I can't blame you, I'm sorry that a failed you as a friend."

After she said that I tackled her in a hug, holding onto her like a lifeline. She stiffened, obviously surprised and I said to her "You didn't fail me Piper. I know you were just trying to protect me from the truth, I can't blame you for that. I thank you for that. Please don't beat yourself up about this, you are my best friend." A few moments after those words, she hugged me back sobbing. I then said "I'm sorry for all of this, it's my fault."

Piper just tightened her hug and said "It isn't your fault Percy. It's her fault, she caused this, you only reacted as anyone would have. Please don't feel bad. You don't have any reason to feel guilty." We just stayed that way for a while before we separated and I told her of what happened. I have never seen Piper so angry, she actually started to glow with the power of an immortal. I noticed a puddle of water moving irregularly, not by the wind, it looked as if it floated before it went down and remained normal. I thought it peculiar but decided to make nothing of it, it must have been my rage that did it. I then told her that I was gonna leave camp for a while, if not a while then forever, maybe stay with the Hunters. Piper tried to convince me otherwise but ultimately relented, seeing as how incredibly stubborn I am and decided to throw a bomb shell at with: "Fine then I'm going with you."

I responded with "No, Piper you have friends here, you have a chance to move on from all the war and heartbreak, I can't ask of you to throw that away for me and my problems!"

Piper said "Well that's the thing you didn't ask, I coming with you whether you like it or not. Besides Percy you are my best friend so your problems are my problems. As for leaving all the strife behind, you know as well as I that a demigod life has no escape from such a thing, and this if this place has nothing for you then neither it does for me. So I say it again, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." She looked at me with such determination that I knew trying to convince her otherwise would be as difficult as making Zeus stay loyal to Hera, so I relented and said it was alright for her to join me. She hugged me and made me swear on the Styx to wait for her while she gets her stuff and I in turn to not bring or tell anyone else. So I hid by the tress waiting for her to return. She came back with a backpack and after one more goodbye to Pelus we ventured out, away from Camp Half-Blood, the one home I truly felt safe, now a place filled with memories of pain and betrayal.

* * *

Me and Piper decided that before I we went out to find a new life I should visit my my family and tell them of what happened. I had a promise to keep to my mom and I know how she felt when I disappeared. It was the same as how Anna-no as _SHE_ felt. The very thought of her would send my mind into a raging storm like the one I caused that seemed to still be going on. We walked on through he streets of Manhattan, memories of the battle that happened on these very streets replaying in my head. I felt as if with all these thoughts and anger filling my head I'm surprised that my mind didn't break. I remembered all the monsters that me and a handful of demigods, satyrs, and hunters fought against, the countless challenges, monsters roaring, and countless demigods dying against the onslaught of the Titan Army as they fell into Thanatos's cold grasp. I shook myself from my thoughts, deciding that a trip down horrible memory lane wasn't really the best time right now.

Me and Piper were nearing the apartment that me and my mom lived in, where my mom, Paul, and my baby sister, Andromeda, live. Well not really an apartment but rather an actual house. I know sounds unbelievable when you think of Manhattan but with the help of Hecate and Hephaestus, who wished to repay me for saving them twice and honoring Leo, they gave my mom and Paul a entire new house to live in, with magic so strong that no mythological creature, other than super strong monsters or an Olympian, could enter unless invited. The Mist would also be useless there if any monster tries to attempt it. I thought it would be great to see them again especially my little sis. What with everything that happened it would be nice to see them before I leave, plus with the amount of power I released and the aura that I still have, I doubt monsters will be willing to attack me at this time. We were nearing the place when I started to notice something odd. The place was silent, no cars honking or driving off, no sounds of people talking or any other noises you would expect from New York. Now that I think about it, there wasn't anyone else on the street, not even a hobo! It was empty and quiet and that made my nerves go on fire! If I know anything about Manhattan, it's that nothing is ever quiet...unless something supernatural is occurring. I saw the house about a block or two away and was about to tell Piper that we were there...until it happened.

The unnatural silence was cut off with a scream, a terrible very familiar scream. My mind panicked like crazy and I turned to Piper to see a worried, startled look on her face that I bet I had as started running towards the house until I heard another scream and by the time we reached the house it was once again silent. Me and Piper stopped and noticed the door was slightly open. we walked cautiously toward the door, careful not to make a sound a we saw a slight flash inside, one which looked like when a god flashed away. Then I head crying, a baby's cry. With no hesitation, I kick the door wider and saw a horrible sight, one that I would always remember.

 **(ERROR! ERROR! GRAPHIC SCENE DETECTED! IF YOU WISH FOR FOOD TO STAY IN YOUR STOMACH THEN SKIP!)**

The living room was in shambles, furniture was turned and the kitchen looked destroyed and the fridge was open, signs that someone ransacked it. But that wasn't what chilled me to the bones, it was the fact that there were two bodies on the floor, one impaled with a sword, and the other barely breathing. It was my mom and Paul! Paul was the one with a sword in his chest, a black barbarian-like sword, he had a sword in his hand which shows that he used one of those emergency godly weapons that Hephaestus placed, he had cuts and bruises and stab wounds all over his body, by looks of it, it was done with the intent of torture. His guts were laying on the floor and I nearly barfed right then and there. He had a face of agony on his face that chilled my bones. As for my mother...it was an image that haunts my dreams to this day. She was cut and bruised and by clear indication, her breasts were groped and abused. She had a hand shaped bruise on her throat and a stab wound in her chest. I heard Andromeda's cries on the other room which meant whoever did this didn't go for her, probably because she was asleep the entire time and the killer didn't know about her. Anyways back to my living nightmare, I ran towards my mother.

"MOM!" I cried out, tears glistening in my dull eyes. "MOM stay with me, stay with me, its gonna be ok! Piper get Andromeda!" At my request Piper, looking extremely pale, nodded her head and ran to where Andromeda was. I turned back to my mother and saw she was barely hanging on, her eyes were getting dull and was trying to speak.

"Percy." My mom said "Is Paul ok, is Andromeda alright?" I chocked up, tears beginning to fall, hearing how her voice was faint. I replied with a chocked up voice "Andromeda is alright Piper is getting her, but Paul he's...he's gone mom."

My mom sobbed a that but then Piper came in with Andromeda in her arms. She looked the same as how I saw her, warm brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin. Piper came to us and knelt down to give Andromeda to mom. "Oh my baby." Mom said "Everything is-is gonna be alright Percy and his friend Piper here are gonna take care of you and keep you safe. I love you my baby." She kissed Andromeda on her forehead, lowering Andromeda's cries by a little.

I decided to ask who did this "Mom please who did this, who did this." I asked. My mother replied with "A big man, had slick, bla-black hair, black leather boots, bicker pants, and jacket and *cough cough* sunglasses with bright glowing eyes." I froze at what she said, my mind reeling back as to the only person who she described. There was only one guy in my I know of that it could be...

"Percy." Piper said. I looked towards her and saw she was carrying the black sword that impaled Paul. It looked like a very familiar sword and I should know, I battled with its wielder on a beach in Las Angles. Carved into the hilt of the sword was symbol, a head of a Boar. The symbol of Ares.

My mind filled with three emotion: Rage, Shock, and Terror. Gaea's words were ringing again in my head. Ares did this. It made sense, only a high level monster, like Lycaon or the Chimera, or an Olympian could enter this place with ease. I was shacking in sadness and anger, wanting to find the war god and rip his head off! But before I could think further I felt my mom's shacking hand on my arm. I turned back to her to see her trying to say something.

"P-Percy please don't be afraid my s-son, it will be alright." My mom said. I shook my head and cried out "Please Mom, please stay with me, please don't leave me. I lost everything, please, I can't lose you too!"

"It will be alright, please sur-survive and l-live for me. D-don't fall into d-despair. Please find peace and h-happiness, please promise me t-that."

"NO please!" I cried out desperately. "Please don't ask that of me, I can't be happy without you here, please just stay with me."

"My time has come my beautiful boy." She said skin growing paler and colder. " Please promise me this, please, for my final wish."

I leaned down tears gushing like a river. I looked back up and said to her with a shacking voice "I-I Promise. I promise on the River S-Styx!" Thunder rumbled. My mom smiled at me "Tell your s-sister I love you and her, so very much." I nodded my head and my mother said her final words "I love you Percy." "I love you too, Mom." And with that my mother smiled at me for the last time before closing her eyes, her head tilting to my shoulder, her mouth opened as she let out her final breath. She was gone.

I held onto my sister and cried before I raised my head and screamed in agony, pain, and despair. The earth shook and my sister joined me in wailing over our mother. Piper, trying to give me space while silently crying, couldn't take it anymore and hugged me, one which I just leaned into, feeling like my very world faded away. And it did, she was my world.

And now she's gone.

* * *

I was crying on Piper's shoulder with Andromeda in my arms for an hour.

After that I calmed down my little sister, trying to do what my mom said: To take care of her. When she calmed down, I saw how her face looked like my mother's, she had her hair, but she had Paul's pale skin. I looked closely and noticed a bit of a blue ring around the iris, like Paul's. She was not just my sister, she was the last thing that would remind me of them, their legacy, the last thing they created, a beautiful one.

Deciding to honor them, I thanked Piper and asked for her to hold my sister while I gave them their last rights. I went to their room and pulled out the white blankets, I returned and placed a golden drachma on each of their eyes and a mouth. I then covered them with the blankets which, due to the blood, made them stained in red, furthering my inner pain. I then knelled and prayed to my uncle to let them go to Elysium and for Thanatos and Charon to give them safe passage to the Underworld. I felt a gust of cold wind and a tiny, almost inaudible whisper saying ' _I'm sorry, I will help them.'_ and at my knees was a black feather and I knew who it was. I would remember to give Thanatos food offerings for the next few years.

Then the fire place erupted and from it came a twenty five-year old women, with luscious brown hair, a gorgeous face, one with a sad smile, warm fiery eyes, and a white Greek style dress. It was Hestia. I immediately knelled as well as Piper, making sure not to drop Andromeda. Hestia came over to me and hugged me, which I hugged back finding comfort and warmth. A pleasant change from the cold despair that I was feeling. She then said "I'm so very sorry my champion. If I knew this would happen I would have been here sooner. I'm so sorry of your loss, they were extraordinary people." "Thank You, my patron." I said to Hestia. Piper joined in the hug, upon invitation by Hestia and we relaxed, me trying to quench the despair I was feeling. But it was as hard as lifting the skies. After the hug ended I asked Hestia "My Lady, can you teleport them to Montauk(did I spell that right?) and burn their bodies by the house we have there,I know they would like to be put to rest their." The goddess of the hearth smiled warmly and nodded her head before we all were teleported by fire to Montauk beach. With another wave of her hand, Hestia ignited the bodies and we watched as the ashes scattered to the winds and drifted upon the sands and waves.

I then knelled towards my patron and said "Thank You My Lady. I can never repay what you have done for me. Thank You." Hestia's response was her kneeling down next to me and lifting my head gently to see her caring face. "You don't have to repay me Perseus. You have saved me and brought my family closer together, that alone makes me eternally in your debt. Besides, you are my champion, I want none of this 'My Lady' or kneeling business, just call me Hestia."

I only continued to say to her "But I bow to you as a sign of respect. You are by far one of the only good goddess on Olympus, besides Aphrodite and Artemis. You are the reason Olympus has held together, keeping hope alive in our hearts. You are also one of the strongest of the Olympians, you are the Last Olympian, for when all else fails, hope will keep us up. Besides you are my favorite goddess, and for that I bow."

Hestia looked stunned, fiery tears rolling of her eyes. Piper looked at me smiling, with a look in her eyes I couldn't identify. Andromeda had finally calmed down, possibly due to the hearth goddess's presence. Hestia then hugged me and said "Thank You Perseus. You are by far the only hero who has ever respected me this much in over so many millennia. You are my favorite hero." I hugged her back. I always thought of her like an aunt or mother figure, because of how she is so kind and caring and worries about me. I was still hurting over my mother, I always will and no one can replace her, but I would be the biggest idiot in the universe not to accept Hestia's motherly affections.

After the hug, me and Piper told Hestia about the black sword and how it was one of Ares's. I never saw Hestia that mad, her eyes almost were set on fire. Then they looked afraid as if she knew what this would mean. She told us that the Olympians have been discussing me for awhile on the debate that I should be asked to receive godhood once more. _'They just won't give it a rest do they?'_ I thought grimly. If there was one thing the Olympians would be really famous for was that they are giant arrogant asses. Then a horrible realization came up in my head. I asked Hestia when they started to discuss this and her answer was "After you left with the Hunters." She then said how sometimes when she came back she would find half the council back in their thrones talking about something secretive. The only ones she could made out were Ares, Athena, and Zeus.

With all this information, my mind came to a horrific conclusion. They set this up. They set all this up when I joined the Hunters. Athena came up with this plan and took pictures of me and the Hunters, Artemis, and Thalia to make Annabeth think I was cheating on her. She even tried to frame me with Aphrodite and Piper. They then sent Ares to kill my family to break me further. They knew that Annabeth and my family were keeping me back from godhood, so they tried to cut them out of my life. In a way, it worked. Annabeth cheated on me. My mother and step-father are dead. They turned my friends against me.

But they also failed. I still have family. Andromeda is still alive, through sheer luck and the incompetency of Ares. I still have Piper, Thalia, the Hunters Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Chiron. I also hold on to hope of that the other campers that still like me don't hate me. I also know that half the Olympian council wasn't in on this. From evidence it seems that Hestia, Artemis, and Aphrodite didn't know otherwise they would have told me about this. I hope that Apollo and Hermes are cool with me, after all I am one of Apollo's best friends (long story) and I honored Luke and gave Hermes comfort. I hoped that Hades and I were good as me and his son are friends. I know that Athena, Ares, and Zeus were in on this, and if the plan was to help break me I can rightly assume that Hera and Dionysus did this as well. Those two hated my guts. Demeter and Hephaestus were wild cards, but Hephaestus helped me and my family and I helped avenge Leo so I can probably scratch him out. And I can obviously scratch Poseidon of the list. My father would never be involve in hurting me and killing my mother...Right? Suddenly the image of my father's disappointed and angry face, when I denied godhood the second time, flashed into my head and filled me with dread and fear.

I snapped out of my trance to see Piper and Hestia looking at me with a worried look on their faces, worried as to why I spaced out with a horrified look. I decided to share my theory with them and they looked horrified. At first they tried to believe I was just being ridiculous, I just lost my mother, there was no way the Olympians, Hestia's family, would be capable of this. But I knew that Hestia was just trying to kid herself, see the bright side of her family like she always does. But she has been with them for millennia, she knew there hubris would reach no bounds and that they were capable of putting this together, especially with Athena on their side. Just then a flash of light came to our right and there we saw Hermes.

"Hermes?" I asked.

"Hey Perce what's going on?" Hermes asked cheerfully "Um what are those?" He pointed to the burning shrouds that were almost completely burned away. He had a slight look of worry on his face.

My demeanor dropped again and I answered depressingly with "My mom and my step-father." His reaction was instantaneous. He had a look of complete shock and horror on his face, one you can't fake. He said to me in a worried tone "Oh man. I-I-I'm so sorry Percy, I-I didn't know about this, wh-what happened?" I answered. my face masked by the shadows, with "They were murdered." Hermes stumbled and used his caduceus as a crutch to hold himself steady "WHAT?! They were MURDERED?! Oh man I'm so sorry. Oh man, what is Poseidon gonna say?" He now looked at the sea, worried, as if he thought my dad heard and would start a global tsunami. "Do you know who did it?" I was about to answer that it was Ares but I thought it wouldn't be wise to accuse his half-brother of murder and starting of a potential war between my dad and Zeus. I answered with "I don't know, the guy left before me and Piper got there. The only evidence was a black sword in my step-dad's chest." Hermes sadden at that, thinking I saw my parents die without any cue as to who killed them. He was half right.

Hestia chimed in and said "Hermes, dear nephew, not to be rude but why is it that you are here? Surely you didn't just came to say hi to Percy?"

Hermes composed himself, his face still sadden, and said "Yeah that's right. Zeus just called in a meeting, he wants Percy to be there, has something to discuss with him or something. Don't know why?"

I nodded sadly and said "Thank you Hermes. Tell them I will be on the way, I want to be alone for a minute." Hermes nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to convey comfort. With a final goodbye and sorry he left in a flash.

"What now?" Piper said. "If what you say is true then the Olympians won't take no for an answer. They would probably punish or kill you."

"I don't know." I said. "It is possible that they would. At least we know Hermes wasn't involve, he couldn't faked that look of shock even if he was a god of lies."

"You are indeed correct Perseus." Hestia chimed. "While I may not have the skill of Aphrodite, Athena, or Hera I can somewhat read minds and I could tell he was being sincere. Still as much as I wish that my family isn't capable of doing this that would be biggest lie of the century. What will happen?"

I nodded my head and looked sadly to the dying fires and the ashes from the shrouds flowing of into the wind and I thought ' _What would they do? They would kill me if I refused and if I accept and they find out that I know what they did they would sent me to Tartarus to keep my mouth shut. Either way I'm dead Unless the majority off the council votes in my favor, hopefully. But if this goes south what will happen to Andromeda.'_ After some more silence I knew exactly what to do. I turned to Hestia and Piper and told them "Piper, Hestia, if this goes south then I need you gals to do something for me."

"No, no, no, no." Piper shouted wildly "Everything will go alright Percy, trust me, it will." But I knew she was trying to convince herself more than me. So I continued: "You don't know that Piper, if I'm right that the Olympians caused all of this than they would probably force godhood on me or kill me, please just hear me out." Piper wanted to speak out more but she relented and let me talk further. I said then "Hestia, I want you to take Andromeda and Piper to the Hunters, tell them that Piper wants to join and that Andromeda is your adopted child, only tell Thalia, Artemis, and Aphrodite and others you know that can keep a secret the truth, if everything goes alright then I'll go to the Hunters and travel with them. Alright?" Their faces showed they wanted to say that everything will be alright but they relented and nodded.

Hestia then spoke out "I will teleport you to the Empire State Building and Piper and Andromeda to the outskirts of the Hunter's Camp."

I nodded my head and walked closer to Piper and Andromeda. I then held out my arms for Andromeda and Piper laid her in my arms. when she entered my arms, she sighed contently and snuggled closer to me. I smiled at that and spoke to her "Hey Andy. It's me, big brother Percy. Andy you will be cared for by Piper and Hestia, they will take such good care of you until I come back, alright?" I felt bad lying to her, about me coming back, but I guess I was just convincing myself. "Mommy loves you, your daddy loves you, your big brother loves you. Stay safe. Live your life to the fullest. Make me more proud than I already am. I love you Andromeda and goodbye." With that I kissed her forehead and watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. I gave her to Hestia and noticed the warm glow that Andromeda had and figured that Hestia blessed her with her powers.

I turned towards Piper who was starting to cry and I opened my arms, inviting her into a hug, to which she accepted. We hugged tightly as if we let go it would be the last time we see each other, which it probably is. She was sobbing into my shirt while I rubbed her back soothingly. Piper then said "You will come back, right? Please come back." To which I responded with "Of course. I promise you Piper, I will come back." I noted how I didn't swear on the Styx. Piper then removed her head from my chest and look directly at my eyes and then did something astonishing. She leaned forward and kissed me. Directly on the lips. My mind went on crazy mode as I had no idea what was happening. My heart was beating like a chorus of drums, I almost thought it would have exploded. She ended the kiss and just smiled at me before letting go of me and turning to get her things and Andromeda. Then she said to me with a watery, painful smile "I will see you soon, Percy." And with that Hestia waved her hand and Piper and my little sis vanished in flames.

I turned towards Hestia and we hugged as well, Hestia sprouting out words of encouragement and comfort. After a while she kissed my forehead, motherly like, and said "Be safe my dear champion." I then felt flames around me and I teleported to the Empire State Building, to face the gods of Olympus.

* * *

I found myself in an alley way, my backpack still slung over my shoulders. I walked out to see the busy streets of New York, all the mortals walking around, busy with their own problems and worries, unaware of the monsters and immortal beings that walk among them. In truth, I sometimes envy them, to live your life free from the dangers I face everyday, to have a family, to live your life without the fear of being attacked by a monster, to watch your kids grow and to be with that special someone to the very end. Unfortunately, I live in the world of gods and monsters, a world where I fight such things on a daily basis, a world where I save the world twice and be cast out, forgotten, a world where I have been betrayed by the very people I fought so hard to protect, and now, I have to face the very gods that I now call _murderers._

I discarded my backpack over my shoulders and knelt on the ground with it and turned to face my watch. I pressed a button the side and my back pack glowed before it turned into energy and was sucked into my watch. Confused? Well Tyson managed to put in this handy feature after I came back from my quest against Gaea. It was sorta like Leo's tool belt where I can stuff anything in it but it has a limit to what it can carry. I decided that the Olympians would be rather suspicious if I came with a backpack that looked like I was running away.

I walked out of the alley way and walked the streets till I saw the Empire State Building, where at the top holds Olympus, home of the gods. I walked inside the office to find no one except at the reception desk. The guy who held the key to Olympus was busy reading a magazine, uninterested about my presence. I spoke out "600th floor please." The guy didn't even bother to look up and just said "There is no 600th floor kid scram." I was really not in the mood for this. So I slammed my fists on the desk effectively making him jolt up and I yelled at him "GIVE ME THE GODS DAMMED KEY OR I SWEAR I WILL CHOP YOU TO PIECES AND FEED THEM TO CERBERUS!" the guy looked at me with terror in his eyes and handed me the golden key card to the elevator. I snatched and walked off to the elevator grateful that no one was there to see my little episode there. I placed the key card in its slot and the elevator began going up. I know I could have just shadowed traveled or fire traveled but I wanted to go slow and enjoy the last minutes of peace I had. Plus if it ticks off Zeus and Ares fro waiting then that would an added bonus.

After a while of listening to Apollo's cringing music, the elevator stopped and opened to see Olympus. It was the same as always, beautiful, majestic, satyrs, dryads, and minor gods walking about and chatting with each other. There were markets selling weapons, nectar, ambrosia, magical objects, and more. Status of the gods where practically everywhere, beautiful gardens and fountains, the Olympians palaces standing high and mighty. The architecture was so amazing I had to admit Anna-no- _SHE_ -was a good architect. I tried to ignore that the beauty of this place was thanks to that bitch and her more bitchy mother and continued to the grand temple in the middle of the Olympus, the throne room.

Every step I took felt like I was walking closer to my grave, a wave of dread washing over me. I could just hear the Fates chuckling about the misfortune they are causing me and just itching to cut my string. If they were looking at me right now, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a fearful look, instead I walked on, looking like a proud prince and warrior heading off to war. At least, that's what I've been told. I reached inside and walked inside the temple, looking at the big doors at the end of the hallway. It felt like an eternity walking to them but I finally reached the doors. I stopped, knowing this would probably be it, the end of the road. I wondered where I would be sent. Elysium would be obvious, but if Hades wasn't on my side I could very well be sent to Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment. Or I could consider godhood, I mean what else is there in this world for me? My mother and step-father are dead, my friends are betraying me one by one, and Annabeth cheated on me. What else is there? But then I thought about Piper, Aphrodite, Artemis, my father, Chiron, the Hunters, the friends at camp that I still have, and my sister, Andromeda, I couldn't just leave them and even if I accepted, I would be turning a blind eye over Athena's plot and Ares killing my parents. With my thoughts in check, I pushed the doors and entered the throne room.

I walked into all the Olympians in their seats, looking at me, their gazes felt like lasers burrowing into my skull. Artemis and Aphrodite smiled at me, a weird slight blush on their cheeks, Hermes and Apollo smiling brilliantly, Hestia smiling warmly, Hades had a slight smile on his face and a look of respect in his eyes, Hephaestus and Demeter looked indifferent, Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Hera, and Zeus glared at me, one which I returned with my own cold stare, and my father, Poseidon, didn't looked fazed or happy I was here, just a serious, sturdy face on him. I walked into the middle of the throne room, beside the hearth and I noticed it looked rather small compared to how it normally was. Normally, it would be big, warm, and comforting, now it look rather half its size and had a slight chill in it. I knelled to the gods,more focused on those who I respect and asked "Hello My Lords and Ladies, why am I called here? Is there something that you need of me?"

Zeus spoke out "Yes, Perseus Jackson, we have gathered here to _thank you_ for the dismantling of the remainder of Gaea's forces." He said 'thank you' with a slight grit of his teeth as if saying those words were killing him internally.

I replied "Thank You Lord Zeus, but it wasn't just me that helped defeat them but Lady Artemis and her Hunters as well. Especially your daughters, I don't believe I would be standing here without them." Artemis smiled and blushed brighter at that. Apollo was shocked at Artemis's response to my words of praise and had a goofy smile on him. Aphrodite looked slightly annoyed and I swore I saw her eyes twitch a bit.

Zeus had an annoyed look on his face as if he was getting annoyed of humbleness. He then said "Yes, but I still feel that despite the Hunter's assistance that you have bested most of the monsters yourself. Don't be modest about it either, from what I've heard you bested the Chimera, Lycaon, several Hydras, and the Manticore. I feel as though that you are need of a BETTER reward than partial immortality." When he said 'better' he did so more loudly, I almost thought that he was trying to make it more dramatic and to address it more to the other gods. "So, after hearing of other _events_ that I have heard that occurred, we the council, have decide to once more And LAST time to grant you GODHOOD!"

I picked the three things from what he said: a) that he seemed to be egging the gods into agreeing with him, b) that he this would be the 'last' time they offer this, which made me think the it was either godhood or death, and c) that he KNEW of what happened with Annabeth and my mother. I stared at him, not bothering to look at the Olympians, and he had look that just screamed 'DO IT JACKSON OR ELSE!' I stayed silent for a second and just stared him down. Finally, I said "I thank you for the _gift_ that you offer me..." with that the Olympians had looks of peaked curiosity, and before I could go onward from there, Zeus interrupted with "EXCELLENT! I see you have FINALLY come to your senses! Well it is time to FINALLY make you the 15th Olympian and join..." I decided to interrupt him with "HEY!" He stopped his ranting and froze, as did the rest of the Olympians, and for that matter, it seemed time itself stopped. I continued talking with "As I was TRYING to say, I thank you for the opportunity of being a god, BUT I'm afraid that I must reject your offer."

When I said this it seemed like the entire world froze. Apollo and Hermes had looks of shock so massive, their jaws comically hit the ground. Hestia had a smile on her and a look of relief, Hades had a look of respect on him as well as a smirk. Hephaestus looked as if he was trying to act indifferent but it was slowly cracking with a look of surprise and...sorrow? Demeter and Hera looked outraged, well mostly Hera, she seemed to glow like a reactor. Dionysus looked at the same time shocked, furious, and.. _.happy_? Athena and Ares looked the same, Athena looking more furious and happy and Ares more furious and shocked. Artemis and Aphrodite had equal looks of respect, amused, and sad, to which I had no idea. My father's reaction was even worse than the second time I rejected godhood, he looked downright angry and furious, you could tell he was gripping his trident rather strongly. But their reactions were all easily missed and forgotten if you say Zeus's reaction, it wasn't something you can take your eyes off, whether you wanted to or not. He looked LIVID, his face was crossing the boundary between red and purple, his teeth were clenched together so hard I almost swore they would crack, his eyes held fury and rage in them and they were staring to spark...as was the rest of him. He looked like a generator ready to explode.

"WHAT?! YOU DENY US AGAIN?! WHY WOULD YOU DENY GODHOOD ALL THE TIME?! ANSWER ME!" Zeus said with a voice so loud that I swore it could throughout Olympus. I could hear the thunderstorm raging outside. I spoke out at him, not flinching or even caring about his tone, "Because LORD ZEUS, I like the life I have as a mortal, I want to live my life unshackled and would wish to live my life they way I want to. I have friends that care for me and family, in blood and not. Besides I don't want to be spending eternity being a pawn in your rule and not having to spend eternity with THE SAME PRIDEFUL BASTARDS THAT HAVE BEEN TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!" When I said that most of the Olympians gasped, some had looks of pity, others of pure shock, and others, mainly Athena, Ares, and Zeus, looks of slight anger and pure shock. Those three looked guilty and looked as if they deer caught in the headlights.

I Continued my rage-filled rant with "Yeah, I know what you gods did. I know that some gods here have no clue as to what I mean so I wish to enlighten you all. I know what you did Athena! I know you sent me with the Hunters not for me to prove my worth in Annabeth's hand in marriage but TO SET ME UP! I KNOW YOU TOOK PHOTOS AND FALSE ONES TO MAKE IT SEEM THAT I WAS CHEATING ON HER WITH THE HUNTERS! YOU SHOWED THEM TO ANNABETH AND TOLD LIES ABOUT ME TO HER TO MAKE HER TURN ON ME! BECAUSE OF THIS YOU MADE THE GIRL THAT I LOVE CHEAT ON ME WITH NOT ONLY MY BASTARD HALF-BROTHER BUT ALSO WITH A _PATHETIC_ SON OF ZEUS! AS FOR YOU _ARES_! I KNOW OF WHAT YOU DID! You should take better care of you swords you stupid ass god of war because next time you want to be discreet DON"T LEAVE YOUR SWORD, WITH YOUR SYMBOL ON IT ON MY STEP-FATHERS CHEST! YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER AND STEP-FATHER, THE TWO PEOPLE THAT I CARE FOR THE MOST IN THIS WORLD! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! And you _Zeus,_ don't think that I have forgotten about YOU, I KNOW YOU HELP ORCHESTRATE THIS IN HOPE TO APPEASE YOU GIANT EGO AND MAKE ME A GOD! WELL KNOW THIS I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! I WILL NEVER HELP YOU AND THE REST OF THE ONES WHO BETRAYED ME EVER AGAIN EVEN IN ANOTHER WAR! I SWEAR THIS ON THE RIVER STYX!" Cue giant earth-shattering thunder. "AND I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU CORRUPT SONS OF BITCHES: YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!"

At the end of my rant, the Olympians where truly stunned. Aphrodite looked horrified, she had her hands covering up her mouth and tears flowing from her eyes. Artemis looked shocked and livid, she was staring at Ares, Athena, and her own father Zeus, with untold hate and fury. Apollo and Hermes jaws looked like they would snap and I saw horror filling in them. Hephaestus looked shocked and guilty. Poseidon looked stunned and Furious, which I could assume it was because of my mom's death. Demeter and Hera looked as if they would explode in fury. Same with Ares, Dionysus, and Athena. Hestia looked extremely sad and depressed and Hades look shocked, horrified, and livid but not at me but at Zeus. Speaking of which, Zeus looked as if he was caught red-handed and speaking of red it was gone from Zeus's face it was instead stark, white pale. Until it came back in full force with a look of ABSOLUTE RAGE.

The Olympians then started to shout at one another and me, each demanding to either take that back or to demand as to what exactly did they do. It went on for a few minuted before Zeus had enough, he shot his master bolt into ground below him and shouted "SIIIIILLLLEEENNNCCCCEEE!" The gods all stopped their yelling and froze to look at Zeus. HE then shouted at me "YOU DARE SPEAK TO US THIS WAY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DEMIGOD FILTH?! YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE, AS JUST ANOTHER MORTAL THAT WE MAY USE AS WE LIKE IT AND THROW AWAY! YOU THINK YOU DEMIGODS ARE SPECIAL? YOU ARE NOTHING MORE AS TOOLS TO US! IF YOU MAY NOT BE WILLING TO SIDE WITH US THEN YOU ARE AGAINST US! OLYMPIANS GRAB HIM!"

The very SECOND Zeus said that, Ares practically leaped out of his throne and pulled out a duplicate of the sword he used to kill my parents and charged at me. Seeing that sword made me snap! When Ares tried to gut me with the sword, side-stepped and kneed him in the chest. I then upper-cutted him in the chin and wretched the sword out of his grasp and stabbed him in the back of the knee. Ares howled in pain until I started to beat down on him senseless. Until I felt a sensation to dodge and I did and with that the spear that would have impaled me flew by me. I saw Athena with a spear and shield and charged at me. I pulled out Riptide and met her spear and exchanged blows. She would try to block my strikes with her shield or try to bash me with it, but I fought Thalia enough times to know how to dodge and find her weakness. I pulled out _Dimios_ and strike with her with both my sword and axe. I slashed at my axe at her shield hard enough to smack it to the side, she tried to jab at me but I swiped Riptide and blocked the attack. I then headbutted her on her nose, effectively breaking it, and then kicked her away. Demeter tried to cover me in vines and thorns but I just focused on my fire powers and burned the vines away. Dionysus tried to sneak attack me with his stupid stick but a simple dodge and water fist knocked him away.

I was then struck by a bolt of lightning that knocked me into the ground. I shook myself to find Zeus pointing his glow stick at me and blasted me again. I took it head on, and felt almost nothing, must be because of my rage. I then started stomping over to him, and he had a face of shock and fear. He tried to amp up the voltage but it was nothing. Before I got to him, I was blasted in the back and stunned. I quickly tried to shake myself up but I was handcuffed by one of Hephaestus's power damping, Celestial bronze cuffs, designed to, as the name implies, dampen the powers of an immortal, demigod, or monster from doing anything like using their powers. I turned to find Athena behind me, her nose bloody and a face of rage and smugness. _Dimios_ and Riptide were flung to my sides but I couldn't reach them. I was powerless in front of many pissed off Olympians.

Zeus then spoke "I, Zeus, King of Olympus charge you with TREASON against Olympus. You have clearly been a spy for Gaea and Kronos to overthrow Olympus and take MY THRONE! I also charge you with the destruction and damage of Camp Half-Blood and the act of of offense against the greatest heroes of Olympus, Zane and Ryan. Anything you have to say for yourself before we put a vote of punishment for you, Jackson?"He said this with a smug grin on his face and seemed to be expecting me to beg for forgiveness.

He was wrong.

Instead I looked at him straight in the eye with pure rage and hate. I said to him "Are you completely MENTAL?! ME, a SPY FOR GAEA AND KRONOS?! YOU MUST BE FUCKING STUPID! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY FLAW OF LOYALTY?! I couldn't betray Olympus even if I WANTED TO! Have you forgotten that I MADE GAEA FADE and me and Luke killed Kronos?! And in case you don't know, Zane was the one who attacked me and Ryan made my ex cheat on ME! I NEVER wanted your throne. I swear all this on the River Styx!" Thunder rumbled. "You are a fool of a king, you are weak, arrogant, prideful to the fullest extent, and a coward! So PISS OFF!"

Zeus was so enraged I don't think anyone has given him this much disrespect. He the said to the council "All those in favor of punishment or oppose to punishment raise your hands and state your vote! I VOTE for PUNISHMENT!"

Athena said "I vote for punishment. He is disrespectful and a threat to Olympus."

Ares joined in "I vote for punishment. This punk needs to learn respect and I never liked him."

Aphrodite practically screamed out "I VOTE AGAINST Punishment! He has never been a threat against Olympus and is the kindest, most selfless hero of them all! He has done NOTHING wrong!"

Artemis said "I also vote AGAINST punishment. He is the only true male in this world and is beyond far from a threat to Olympus. He saved me and all of us several times and doesn't deserve this!"

I smiled at the two, feeling glad that they would stick up to me. Next came Apollo:

"I vote against punishment. My cousin is by far the greatest hero to ever live! He has saved us from our own arrogant asses and helped save Olympus, he is innocent."

Hermes followed "I vote against punishment. He is the most loyalist demigod of all and shouldn't be punished for YOUR CRIMES! He also respected Luke and the rest of my children." I felt touched by the two biggest pranksters on Olympus. They were always my favorites, since they are cool, hilarious, and caring for their family. I've counted so far and it is currently 4-3 against punishment, but that is only seven, there are still seven more.

Dionysus voted "I vote for punishment. The brat has always been disrespectful towards us and is better off dead for all I care." That was expected, I never liked Dionysus, even when he asked me to protect his son or vouch for Grover.

Hestia said "I vote against punishment. He has done nothing wrong and has only done attacked us because YOU ALL attacked first," she directed this to Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Zeus. "And he has already experienced too much heartache and pain already. Plus he is MY champion,my nephew, and like a son to me SO I WON'T stand to hurt him."

"I vote against punishment." said Hades. "He may be disrespectful, but is so to those who deserve it and has respected me and my children when no one did. He is not worthy of guilt." I smiled at the two. They were like a true uncle and aunt/mother, always by my side. I almost subconsciously let out a breath of relief, if Hades is with me then I may not go to the Fields of Punishment. Now there is four for punishment, six against and four gods remaining.

Demeter said "I vote for punishment. The boy has always been a nuisance and disrespectful. If he respects Hades then I say he deserves punishment." Hades and I both glared at her, I always thought of her as the one of the most whiny bitches of Olympus, only tied by Athena and surpassed by Hera.

Speaking of whom, Hera spoke out "I vote for punishment. The boy deserves to be punished if he doesn't respect those who deserve it like me. He is a threat to Olympus and obviously wants to overthrow us and be free of the Ancient Laws." Now the votes are all tied, with Hephaestus and my dad still haven't voted. It could easily be a win for me or a draw. The draw option highly unlikely. By the way, I have been wondering why my father hasn't voted yet? I would have thought that he would have voted against punishment the second it was said.

I then saw Hephaestus raising his hand, his hand shacking and his eyes looking to the floor not even looking at me or the rest of the Olympians. He then said with a voice full of hesitance "I-I-I v-vote f-for punishment." That stunned me immensely as did the other Olympians except for suspiciously Athena, Ares, and Zeus, and then it hit me like a sack of bricks. He helped killed my parents. He must have told Ares how to get inside the house without alerting my parents or the alarms put in place. He helped kill them. But why? Me and his sons, mostly Leo and Jake are good friends, why would he betray me?

 _'I'm sorry'_ said a voice telepathically. I immediately knew it was Hephaestus, it had his rough voice. He must be using his thought speaker, a device that allows one's thoughts to be projected into someone's or other people's heads, it was probably hidden in his mechanics suit. _'I'm sorry Perseus. I had to. Zeus threatened my children, I-I couldn't say no.'_ I knew from how broken his telepathic voice sounded I knew he was speaking the truth. I grew more hate towards the Olympians to use a father's children as leverage. I sneaked a glance at Hephaestus and discreetly nodded, enough for him to get the message but to not let anyone else see it. He nodded glumly as well and went back to sulking guiltily. Now it is 7-6 for punishment, the next vote could be my possible salvation or my damnation. My father was the only one left.

I turned towards him, with a hopeful look on my face, I knew he would defend, I knew he wouldn't turn against me. But when I looked at him, my hope's died out.

Instead of seeing the face of the loving, kind father I knew, in it's place was the face of stone, one that held no emotion. His eyes, however, were filled with rage and disappointment. My eyes started widening in fear, terror and hopelessness filling my soul like a flood. He couldn't be considering to vote...against me?

"Father?" I asked timidly. the second I said that his face morphed into that of rage and shouted out:

"DON'T call me FATHER you demigod SCUM! I am no father to you. You would dare strike down your own brother, my favorite son, for being better than you and having a something he should deserve? You are no son of mine. And so I, Lord Poseidon, King of Atlantis, vote for punishment and hear by disown Perseus Jackson!" Those words were spoken whatever part of my soul remained pure was drowned in pain and betrayal. I lost, the 8-6 vote means I'm done for. But that wasn't the painful part. I was that my father disowned me, it hurt me emotionally and physically. I felt a drain in my powers and felt weaker. Luckily, I still have water powers but I feel they have gone weaker. Poseidon continued "As you are no longer of any use or relation to m, I also revoke your weapon Riptide, hopefully it would be of better use to Ryan." Poseidon then reached out and Riptide glowed and started to levitate towards him. I tried to grab it back but I couldn't move with the cuffs, but still, I can't let him have it, it is Zoe's sword, not his. Just then, when Riptide was halfway to Poseidon it stopped abruptly, Poseidon himself was shocked and tried to pull the sword closer to him. It was like he was using the Force. Even when he tried to pull the sword to him, it just stay in that same space, it was shacking as it looked like it was trying to go back to me but being pulled by Poseidon. Then all of a sudden it glowed and sending out sea-green and blue lightning, one such struck Poseidon and he howled in pain and lost focus on pulling Riptide to him. Riptide then flew to me and became a beam of energy that struck my right arm. After the a blinding glow, I saw Riptide gone but when I looked at my arm there was a sword tattoo that looked like Riptide just like what happens with _Dimios._

Poseidon recovered from the blast and was scowling furiously at. He looked as if he was going to come at me with his trident but was stopped by Zeus's hand. Zeus then said "Enough brother, although I would LOVE to see you gut Jackson like a fish, he will get something FAR WORSE. Seeing as there are 8 votes for your punishment then you shall have what you deserve."

I just glared at those who betrayed me, hate feeling my every nerve inside me. Zeus then shouted out "For your the crimes of treason and conspiracy against Olympus, I, Lord Zeus, KING OF OLYMPUS, HEREBY BANISH YOU TO SPEND ETERNITY IN TARTARUS!"

My eyes widen in horror, my mind filling up with terror. I was going back there, the same pit that I nearly died, where I was attacked, tortured, and nearly driven insane down there. I still had nightmares of the place, especially a certain primordial manifestation of said pit. The Olympians that sided with me gasped in pure shock and horror. Hermes and Apollo looked shocked beyond belief of their father and they looked like wanted to tear him limb from limb. Hestia started to cry fiery tears and placed her hands on her face. Hephaestus was shocked but tried to cover up as to not let Athena or the others notice. Hades was gripping the armrests of his throne so hard they were starting to crack, his eyes were furious, and the shadows around him seemed to be ready to go wild that Hades had to restrain himself with all his might. But the reactions that broke my heart the most to see were Artemis and Aphrodite's. They were on the verge of tears, well Artemis was, Aphrodite's already broke free. Artemis looked like see was going to jump out of her throne any minute and was looking at her father with as much hate as I did. Aphrodite was silently crying, looking at me with untold sadness and...longing?

I then thought about my friends, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Malcom, Jake, Chiron, the Hunters, Nico, Thalia, Andromeda, and Piper. They would surely be heartbroken. I was snapped out my sad thoughts by Zeus saying smugly "The time is now Jackson! Tartarus is waiting." He then shot his Master Bolt into the ground in front of me and from it opened up a big, dark hole, An Entrance into Tartarus. It seemed to be sucking everything around it, not just the air, but it seemed to be sucking out the very life and hope out of everything. I could faintly hear Gaea's last words ringing multiple ties in my head ' _The gods will look at you as a threat and will betray you, your friends will betray you and your will be filled with misery and death.'_ My mind flashed back to all the horrors and pain that happened down there. Landing in the River Cocytus, drinking the River Rhlegethon, the rough, spiky, black glassed earth, the nightmarish terrain, jumping through the River Acheron, the Akhlys, Nyx and her mansion, the arae, Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen's sacrifice, Tartarus, his dark whirlpool-like face, and his evil laugh...he thought he would never have to go there again. And now he was.

The rage and insanity that he had back then was coming back, his hate for Zeus and the other bastard Olympians rising to untold levels. He could feel the ground rumbling, the power coursing through him, his hate corrupting his very existence. Suddenly in a moment I never realized then, something terrifying and odd happened. I looked towards the Olympians with my most hateful wolf glare that I swear made Ares and Dionysus look like they piss themselves, the white of my eyes turned black and my sea-green eyes turned icy blue, my eyes now looked completely black with a ring of ice blue in the middle, it made me look like a demon ( **Just** **imagine a seriously pissed off Gray Fullbuster in demon form, with demon eyes)**. Frost seemed to be spread on the floor near me and the temperature dropped considerably. I then felt a foreign feeling wash into me, felt like a second conscious invaded my body. I then felt like a went on auto-pilot, like my rage had a personality that woe up and wanted a turn at the wheel, and I let it. So with a sorta synchronization with the presence, I looked at the Olympians and smiled at them. An insane smile one that shocked them and filled them with fear.

I then spoke out in an icy cold voice, one that sounded like mine but...different. " **OLYMPIANS, YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE! YOU DARE PUNISH SOMEONE WHO HAS SERVED YOU FOR TWO WARS, SOMEONE WHO HAS SAVED YOUR ARROGANT ASSES FROM YOUR OWN PRIDES, SOMEONE WHO WAS LOYAL TO YOU THROUGH EVEN YOUR WORST FAULTS AND TRIED TO RECOGNIZE YOU ALL AS FAMILY?! I NEVER WISHED TO OVERTHROW YOU ALL I JUST WANTED LIVE THE LIFE I WANTED, A NORMAL ONE, FREE FROM CONFLICT, AND LIVE WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND CARE FOR. BUT ALL THOSE HOPES AND DREAMS HAVE BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM THOSE WHO I ONCE THOUGHT AS ALLIES, FRIENDS, AND FAMILY! NOT ANYMORE."** I then raised my hands for the Olympians to see them cuffed, before I tugged and they broke apart into pieces. The Olympians were stunned beyond belief because not even a Titan could have broke free from them. I spoke out to them again **"WITH THIS I BREAK THE BONDS THAT I HAVE TO YOU CORRUPT TYRANTS! I SHALL STILL CONSIDER THOSE WHO SIDED WITH ME, IN THIS COUNCIL AND THOSE THAT ARE NOT, MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS."** I gestured to only good Olympians left, except Hephaestus to not endanger his kids. **"BUT TO THE REST OF YOU, TO THOSE WHO HAVE BETRAYED ME, I SWEAR BY THE RIVER STYX-NO-BY CHAOS THE CREATOR THAT I SHALL NEVER AGAIN DEFEND YOU, I SHALL NEVER HELP OLYMPUS IN IT'S TIME OF NEED, I SHALL NEVER STAND WITH YOU EVER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU, I WILL BREAK YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! THIS I SWEAR TO CHAOS!"**

When I said this, the Olympians had looks of horror plastered on their faces and the room suddenly became colder and darker than normal. I didn't know why I said that or even how I knew about the oath, I just knew it, how serious the promise was and what the consequences would be. To Fade. To be erased from existence and not go to the Underworld or even the Realm of the Faded, where the gods and immortals go to rest and enjoy paradise or punished. I would just be gone from existence and gone into the Void forever. After a moment, the room grew brighter and warmer, but the cold left us a feeling,like a scar or memory that we wouldn't be able to forget. After a while Zeus tried shocking himself to his senses and looked like he was reaching for his Master Bolt, wanting to finish me now before it was too late. But I then said my final words to the Olympians, glowing an icy blue aura, mixed with gold and black, one that left them stunned beyond measure, horrified, and make them scream in terror and fear for the rest of their lives.

 **"I WILL RETURN OLYMPIANS. I WILL TEAR DOWN THE EVIL AND CORRUPTION THAT YOU ALL HAVE INGRAIN ON OLYMPUS. I WILL TORTURE YOU, PHYSICALLY, MENTALLY, AND EMOTIONALLY TO THE EDGE OF INSANITY AND WON'T STOP YOU SEE YOUR ENTIRE WORLD BURN TO ASHES. ONLY THEN WILL I KILL YOU AND WATCH THE LIFE LEAVE YOUR LIVES!"** I then grinned maniacally, my eyes glowing, and giggled and laughed like a psychopath. **"GOODBYE OLYMPIANS I WILL BE BACK! YOU HAVEN't SEEN NOTHING YET!"**

I laughed, I walked, and then I fell.

Fell into Tartarus, the definition of hell.

Like an angel falling from grace.

And with that my life ended, my life as Percy Jackson, former son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus.

But whoever said that it was the end of my actual life.

In fact, it was just a beginning.

A beginning of a new of a new journey.

A Journey of Vengeance.

 **AND SCENE! Well guys that was surely quite the cliffhanger I made right? Well maybe not so original but I tried. So what will happen to Percy? What was that presence that entered him? What will happen to his friends? And why do I continue to ask questions I know the answers to? Well we will find out on the next chapter!**

 **By the way, how did you guys feel about that twist I made about Annabeth's cheating escapades? She not only cheated on him with his brother but Zane as well. I wanted something fresh and yet totally expected. Also my apologies if some parts were a bit too dark or cliche, but with so many people doing this kind of thing it really is hard to be original. Anyways, yes, this will be a story where Percy go against the gods, sorry if thought otherwise. Also if you already know the answer as to who was that presence well then I'm sorry but I promise not to be overly cliche and will try to do my best into progressing the story.**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoy it, reviews and advice always welcome.**

 **See Ya Later! ZAYDEN OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey Guys! I'm here with another chapter! I have to admit when I say that I never thought my story would be this popular and it warms my heart when I hear your reviews. Especially one from Dinklebergc3, thanks for the words of praise, I'll be honest you gave me the best laugh of the day when I read it, it inspired me to write another chapter right away. Anyways last time we picked off Percy was officially cast into Tartarus by Zeus and his band of corrupt duche bags, but what or who was that presence that got into Percy? Well we will find out. Also I would wish for you guys to leave comments on what other couples would you guys like to see in this story other than Percy and his harem (Artemis, Aphrodite, Piper, and Thalia). If I get more than one pairing for one character like Apollo/Hestia or Apollo/Zoe and I can't decide between the two than I will try to make a poll and let you guys decide.**

 **And so lets get this show on the road folks!**

The Man in the Star Spangled Tux

 _Percy POV_

Hell. The word has been used in two different ways. One being the slang that people use now a days like when they start yelling at each other or when you injure yourself badly and start sprouting out curses like a sailor on a bad day. The other being the name of where most people believe one would go when they die if they were evil or a bastard. A place where the souls there are tortured beyond belief, where monsters lurk that wish to gut you and destroy your very soul and being, a place that houses the worst of humanity and tortured by the grand puba incarnation of evil that you would give anything not to be in the same room with.

Where was I going with this? Oh Yeah! The whole definition of Hell and such. Well you can say that those two definitions of the word would PERFECTLY describe the situation I'm in and my life in general. Except that I'm not evil or dead.

I've been falling for a very long time down the hole that Olympian's tossed me into. It was just like the first time I went into Tartarus. It was dark, the only source of light was the trails of red running along the abyss. If I didn't know any better I would say that I was being eaten by a giant man. I could feel the impending sensations of Tartarus approaching, the acidic air, the dark presence, and the faint howls and screams of the monsters that lie down below.

But I didn't pay much attention to the impending doom that was coming. No, all I felt was rage. Pure unbridled Rage. I was cursing and yelling out so many Greek Curses that even Arion and Blackjack would be impressed. And all that was being directed to a few people. Well several people actually. _Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hera, Demeter, Zane, Ryan, Annabeth,_ and my former father, _Poseidon!_ They did this to me! They cast me from the world to spend eternity in the Pit. Why? Because I wouldn't accept godhood! I know the very thought of refusing a gift like that not once, but THREE times is ludicrous. But if you were to face the same decision, would you? Would you leave your closest friends behind, would you leave your own family behind to live forever, to watch as they slowly age and ultimately die without you and never see them again? Yeah thought so.

Anyways, I refused their gift and even though I protected them from destruction TWICE, fought, bled, shed tears, felt pain that a normal teen or even adult would never experience in their lifetime, and had to suffer the pain of watching your closest friends and family die right before YOUR EYES, they DARED ACCUSE ME OF BEING A THREAT?! I always thought the gods were the better evil, the only other option besides the Titans and Gaea. Now I see them as something just as bad, maybe even worse. At least with the Titans and Gaea, humanity would have had a fast death, but the Olympians just slowly torture them, abuse them, and toy with them as if they were tools and not care for the destruction they left in their wake.

What's worse is that they don't just do that with the mortals, they do it on their own kin. Their own brothers, sisters, relatives, allies, and children. They would mistreat their demigod kids by just ignoring them and using them for their fame and make them fight their wars while they just sat back and get drunk. They imprisoned their own Titan allies after the first Titan war, seeing them as threats, even an innocent girl that only supported the Titans because her father was one and she was scared. They even imprisoned their own MOTHER! Then they mistreat each other, arguing among themselves for even the tiniest disputes like losing a magic glowing stick and accusing it on their brother's kid despite said kid not knowing anything about them. They threaten each other, fight each other, they even caused discreetly some of the bloodiest wars in history such as the Trojan War, the Civil War, and even WWI and II!

I'm right now someone who has seen and heard all the things they have done and I still fought for them because the world would burn if I hadn't helped. And I still don't want to destroy them. Not all of them anyways. There are some that have seen and understood their faults and tried to redeem themselves, to become better than before. They were those who stood behind me in my darkest hour and I can't repay them enough. Besides if I destroy Olympus than the West and civilization would be destroyed and that would include my friends and my only family. But yet I still yearn to rip the corrupt gods' heads right off their necks and stick'em on a spike. They killed my parents, they turned on me, and I will find a way to free the world from the plague they cause.

I snapped out of my killing rant to hear the monster sounds growing louder and louder, I looked at the thick red mist that was coming, signalling the entrance to Tartarus. I thought I would never lay eyes on that wasteland again, but apparently the Fates just _love_ using me as some kind of soap opera. What would I face down there? I mean, I have made enough enemies to fill Noah's Arc! Which of them would have reformed enough to hunt me? Perhaps, the Minotaur because he always revives quickly. Or the Manticore, I'm sure Dr. Thorn would love to turn me into a giant pin cushion. Maybe even Lycaon, he could either rip me to shreds or try to make me into a servant and a werewolf. I shivered at the thought. ' _Who could ever think of me as a werewolf!'_

After finishing my thoughts, I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, ready to take on whatever the damn Pit can throw at me. At least, I won't have a whiny bitch to stop me or slow me down this time. I would find a way to survive. I would destroy anything that tries to come after me. I would find the Doors of Death again, even if it took me a THOUSAND YEARS! Whatever it takes to get out and bring down Zeus.

I could feel myself right next to the red mist and was ready to open my eyes to the nightmarish land known as Tartarus...expect I never did.

Instead I felt myself not floating or falling. I was on a smooth floor, not a black, rough, spiky ground like the Pit's. It felt like I never even fell into the Pit at all, except for the slight ringing in my ears. Then I opened my eyes and found myself definitely NOT in Tartarus. I was in a dark, black room, the walls depicting the history of the gods and Titans, I knew enough paintings to what they looked like, but there was also stories of other things. I saw pyramids and weird people with animal heads, one even looked like a combination of a jackal and an anteater. I saw a tree with nine circles on different branches that looked as if they represented something. One circle was filled with fire, another with icy mountains, another with a forest, one with normal buildings, a cave with crystals in another, another with skulls and bones, bright clouds and a sky in another, one with mist, and one that looked like a golden castle. There was also the bird, stag, dragon, and a squirrel(?) depicted on the tree. Were these, different mythologies? I decided to investigate it more later and look around the room some more. Did I mention that there were giant thrones in the room too?

How could I have miss them? They were the most biggest and by far the most bizarre thrones I have ever seen, even compared to the Olympians. They were 15 thrones, each 30-feet tall and and 15 feet wide, in a U-shape formation, like the Olympian's but slightly more spaced out because of the sheer size of each one. In the middle, like where Zeus would be, was a throne that seemed to have an entire galaxy in it. It was like water bed, except it was a throne instead of bed and the water was replaced stars, suns, nebulae, and comets. To the right of the throne made of space were two thrones made out of pure darkness. It made me shiver just looking at them. To the left of the space throne were two thrones made entirely out of water, the closest to the space throne having ice as the armrests. To the left of the two water thrones was by far the creepiest throne out of all them, even the ones that were made out of darkness. It was made out of Stygian Iron and some other kind of metal that looked similarly to steel. It had depictions of monsters and torture all over the throne and at the top of the head rest, fire sprouted like a hot rod and there was also Hydra horns masted on the head rest. To the left of this throne was a pure golden throne. It had clocks lined up on the sides and a giant clock with an hourglass at the top of the headrest.

In front of the golden and creepy throne, adjacent to the thrones of darkness were two thrones so white and bright that I had to squint just to look at them for a minute. They seemed to contrast between the two dark thrones, these two seemed to radiate pure light that I wondered how cold and dark it would be if those two thrones weren't next to the dark thrones. Adjacent to the white thrones was a throne that looked like an exact copy of Zeus's throne, minus the golden eagles and pompous bastard. It was made out of stormy clouds and crackled at times with lightning. To the right of this throne, was a rocky, brown throne filled with, well rocks. At the headrest it was spiky and jagged like a mountain. In between the two previously mentioned thrones was a pile of rubble, as if a throne once stood there. By any indication from the rubble, it would have been a more deep brown and it seemed to be represented of life because there was dry, dead grass and plants in the rumble.

At the other side of the stormy and rocky thrones, next to the golden throne were two similar, almost normal thrones. One was dark pink and purple and had a quiver on one side of the throne and an a bow on the other. It also resembled like a love seat. The other one was a plain and simple throne, colored deep purple, and the only weird thing about it would be the red and blue names that would appear and disappear occasionally around it. The throne next to the purple one was a grey simple throne, that seemed to produce an eerie mist. I could faintly hear whispering voices coming from the throne, but it was too low for me to hear. And the final throne, adjacent to the brown, rocky throne and opposite of the grey one, was by far the weirdest throne of them all. It was one-thirds made of water, one-thirds made out of metal, and one-thirds made out of multicolored water. Then I realized that those multicolored waters weren't just any kind of water, it was the Five Rivers of the Underworld! There was blank white for the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, rusty red for the River Acheron, the river of pain and torture, dark blue for the Cocytus, the river of woe and sadness, dark black for the River Styx, the river of oaths and hate, and fiery water for the Phlegethon, the river of fire, obviously. Together they made the weirdest room I have ever been in, and that is saying something!

I looked around some more to see if anyone was here or if there was something here that may give me a cue as to who these thrones belonged to, who zapped me here, and why. There was nothing else expect for the night sky that showed the constellations. I smiled when I saw the Huntress, and here I thought that I wouldn't see it for long while. Other than that pleasant sight there was nothing else that was here besides weird giant thrones, weird paintings, and fiery torches.

I thought ' _This is freaky. Just where the hell am I?'_

"I can answer that question" said a deep voice.

I jumped and instinctively drew Riptide and turned to where the voice came from. I was greeted by...myself?

In front of me, standing beside the throne made out of space was an older version of myself. Same messy black hair, same tan skin, and same snarky smile. Beside, the indications that he was older like longer hair in a ponytail, slight wrinkles, a trimmed short goatee, and taller height, standing at about 6'8, he seemed like an exact copy...well except for his suit. The suit was the same as the throne next to him, it seemed to house an entire galaxy in it, the same stars and suns that the throne held. In my weird head, I though that if he painted it red and white, he would have looked like he was wearing the star-spangled flag of the U.S.A.

"Huh you mean like this." He said in a deeper voice similar to mine. He then snapped his fingers and his suit changed from that into a suit that looked like the American flag. At the same time, the sounds of the American national anthem started playing. I was startled at that, along with the realization that he just read my mind.

"Well of course I read your mind, I created it." He said, once again reading my mind.

"Please stop doing that, its creepy." I said. "Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Fine," He said in a sighed toned. "I just wanted to mess with you a bit." He snapped his fingers once more and the music died down and his suit became as it was.

"No offense but I think I've been messed with enough for one day." I said, my tone showing obvious rage and annoyance.

"I know." The man said, his deep voice turning into a neutral tone. "I saw what happened to you, Perseus Jackson. I know you may not wish to hear this but I truly am sorry for what happened to you, this was not how your life should have gone."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean?"

My older copycat said "Just like I said, this wasn't supposed to happen to you." He walked toward the big throne and placed his right hand on it, the other hand in his pocket. "From what I understand it, you were supposed to live a happy, normal life with your girlfriend, live in that house up the hill in New Rome with the sword arena, surprise your girlfriend with the proposal and get married. At least, that is what the Fates SHOULD have done in the first place. when he said that you could hear the gritting teeth and growling tone.

"Wait. Are you saying that the Fates messed with my, well, fate? They are responsible for this?!" My rage was once again starting to boil again at the thought that those old hags did this to me as well.

The man said then "For the most part, yes they did but not entirely. You were always one that the Fates found _difficult_ to control. I suppose with you being so unpredictable and powerful, it made your fate hard to shape."

I stood there stunned. This guy seemed to talk about the Fates as if he knew how they worked. This guy also seemed to know everything about me and my plans when Annabeth and I were going to get married. Of course it never happen but it seemed that he saw everything. I lowered Riptide subconsciously and asked once again "Who are you?"

"Really?" The man asked in a snarky, somewhat surprised tone. He turned to look at me with a playful smirk,similar to mine, and said "I thought even you would have realized it by now but then again I suppose that you weren't exactly taught about me much. Anyways to answer your question, Percy, I'm the Creator of the Universe."

... ...

It was silent for a while. I was standing there like I saw Medusa's eyes and was turned into a statue. My brain went blank as all irrational thought in head just flew out the window. The Creator of the Universe? Yeah and I'm Harry Potter.

"You kinda are." The so called Creator of the Universe said, for the fourth or fifth time reading mind. "Same black hair, green eyes, deadly adventures, supernatural monsters and challenges, and painful difficult life. It's almost like he is your alternate version, well at least he IS on Earth 7."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly, a little too quickly. "Anyways back on the subject on hand, you don't believe me do you?"

I said "Well you have to admit it seems a bit unbelievable."

"Point taken." The Creator said "But never the less what I say is true, Perseus Jackson, I am the Creator of the Universe."

"How do I know you aren't lying." I asked, still unconvinced that he is telling the truth.

"Well I obviously since I can't read your mind again or summon something like any other _god_ I guess I will have to actually do this." He then snapped his fingers and a flash of light occurred. When my vision cleared I found myself strapped to a roller coaster seat and what looked like a million different kinds of duct tape strapped onto the chair to the floor. At first thought that he had captured me but the Creator said "You might want to hold on tight for this." I turned to find him beside me, leaning onto my chair until he clapped his hands twice and in front of me appeared...a black hole. Not like a black chasm or pit, I mean a Literal BLACK HOLE! It seemed more like a black ball that was sucking the air out of the room and everything else. The roar was so loud that f I wasn't hanging on to dear life I would have clasped my hands around my ears to silence the noise. I noticed that the millions of duct tape were ripping off rapidly from the chair and flying into the hole. I started panicking thinking that I was about to die any millisecond now. Just at the very PRECISE moment when the chair started to lift up Mr. Creator clapped is hand a third time and then hole and the chair simply vanished and left me on the floor. "Have you seen another god do THAT." He said. I turned towards the guy with a completely shocked look on my face. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He started laughing "Oh you look like Moses when I lit that bush on fire and spoke in my ancient deep voice."

I picked myself up and finally said "OK I believe you. But if your the Creator of the universe, then does that mean you are God, as in capital G God?!"

"That is what I have been mostly referred to at least." He said nonchalantly. "Although I have been referred to as YHWH(Yehuwah) or Ra for the Egyptians, or for you, the Greeks and Romans, Chaos. But please just call me what you feel is easier and don't start bowing, appreciate the gesture, but as they say I'm not an arrogant God."

"Um, sorry. Well um I guess maybe I should stick with Chaos. Anyways can use please tell me where we are and why you look like me?" I asked nervously.

"Perfect." The newly dubbed Chaos said. "Well first off I look like you because I wished to be in the form that best suited you, secondly we are in the Throne room of the Primordials!" When said that last word he threw his hands into the air and sounds of 'Tada' sounded across the room. I almost wanted to smack my face but thought that may be a little rude and suicidal to offend the Lord of all Creation. Then my mind finally registered what he just said. I then looked at the room once more, finally realizing who the thrones belong to, and started coming up with different possibilities as to why I'm here, each more terrifying the last. ' _Since Chaos is Gaea's father and I killer his daughter is he here to kill me? Is he here to torture me? Am I going to be tortured by all the Primordials for all eternity?!'_

"Nope. Nope. And Nope." Chaos said.

"Stop reading my mind!" I said, only to pale in realization that I just yelled at FUCKING CHAOS!

But instead of him going all angry, smiting Lord mode he just started chuckling. He then said "Fine fine, I can respect a man who wishes for some privacy and can stand up to me face to face. Last person to do that was Lucifer."

Ignoring the comment and finally having enough with this weird nonsense, I yelled out "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Chaos stopped chuckling, cleared his throat and said "Yes, well I see that you need answers and I shall give them to you. Would you mind seating, this might be a shocker." He gestured his hand to me to which I looked behind me to notice a black chair. I sat down and he spoke once more "Where was I? Oh Yes, why you are here. Well that will deserve some background information. Tell me Perseus do you know how the universe was made?"

I answered "Well, there was nothing but you until the Big Bang?"

 **(I will let you guys imagine all this, but just imagine this as a flashback with the scene returning to the present place when Percy speaks.)**

Chaos said "Yes, in the beginning, even before there was a beginning there was only me and me alone. People would think that all there was a sea of darkness or just a never ending land of white, but well I can't exactly say it clearly without shattering your mind but there was just me. But I got lonely, I wanted to share my love, joy, and happiness with others, so I created the universe. I created a massive explosion of power that formed everything. I created time and space as the first parts of my grand image of the universe. Time was the first to be created, and from that I created darkness and light, the day and the night, white and black. But then everything became in-balanced, for there must always be an equal and opposite force to one thing. For example there was me that everything and the nothing that there before the universe. So to balance everything I created space, matter, anti-matter, stars, planets, everything with shape. A perfect balance between the cosmic forces was made, time and space, that which you can see and touch and that which you can't. I created worlds and galaxies. But it wasn't enough for me. So I created a reality far from time and space, which you humans would call Heaven. There I created the angels, beings of pure power and light that if a human were to look at something so pure they would be disintegrated. They were my soldiers, my army, my children. But I craved more, so I made other beings equals to the angels, the Primordials. There was first Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness, then Tartarus, the Primordial of the Pit, then Nyx for the Night, Gaea for the Earth, Eros for Love, and Chronos for Time. They didn't had domains at that time for I haven't finished the Earth yet and I still needed to work. I made different dimensions like Heaven, like a kaleidoscope of the universe, until I created the multiverse, millions of worlds each vastly different from the others, in few ways and some drastic ones. I then started to create the one home planet that I cherished out of all others. I made the sky, the sea, the earth, and nature. I made the solar system that the Earth resides and the moon and sun. And so I thought that was good but it wasn't enough so I made animals, birds, fish, mammals, reptiles, bugs, and so much more. I even created a species of sentient, rational beasts sworn to protect the universe. The Dragons. They were giant, powerful, if not more powerful then the Primordials and each with different powers. I thought it was all well. The Primordials took up domains to keep charge of over the Earth. Erebus and Nyx took the Darkness and the Night. Gaea took that of the earth and Eros took love. Chronos took charge over time and Tartarus took care of a dimension that I made for him, one that was himself the land and sky, the Pit."

I shuddered involuntarily at that. "I then made all the other pantheons and let my children be, to see what they would make of this world I made. The Norse made there home in the north and thrived in the Nine worlds of the World Tree. The Egyptians went to sands of Egypt and made their home in the Realm of Ma'at. The Polynesians, being humble went to the small islands. The Native Americans went to obviously America and the Aztecs and Mayans went with them but further south. As for the Primordials, they lived, found love in each other, and new Primordials were made. I made new Primordials such as Anake, the Primordial of Fate, Thalassa, the Primordial of the Seas, and Hydros, the Primordial of Fresh water and Special waters. With the union of Chronos and Anake came Phanes, Primordial of Procreation. Erebus and Nyx married and with Phanes and my help with making Procreation, they gave birth to Aether and Hemera, the Primordials of Light and Day. With my help, Gaea made two Primordial sons and one daughter, known as Ouranos, the Primordial of the Sky, Pontus, the Primordial of the Oceans, and Ourea, the Primordial of the Mountains. Pontus and Thalassa were married, as well as Gaea and Ouranos, Aether and Hemera, and Hydros and Ourea. They then made offspring with a different kind of immortality that I dubbed the Titans. Everything was at peace and was well, but I felt that there was something missing. So I then created Man. When I created Adam and later Eve, the first humans, it was perfect. They were like me in every aspect and maybe better. Everybody agreed with me, even the Primordials, Dragons, and Angels...except for one."

"Satan." I said. Chaos nodded, his face no longer cheery or happy, it wasn't even mad, it was a sad, depressed face, like one father would have when he lost his son. "Yes. Lucifer, the most beautiful and my most loved Angel, spoke out against me. He spoke how the humans were filth and how they were a flaw against my perfect creation. He turned some of the angels and Dragons to his side and when I ordered him to stand down, he wouldn't and I had no choice but to banish him from Heaven."

I interrupted and said"No offense, Chaos but if you are supposed to be All Knowing, how come you never saw this coming?"

Chaos looked at me with a guilty, pain filled face and said "That is the thing, I always knew he turn out like this. I always knew he would turn into the Devil. I wished I could have prevented it but I knew that whatever I did it wouldn't change his fate, it could have made it worse if I tried. I created the dimension of Hell where I cast him and his followers down there, with a warning to not intervene with the humans or grave consequences would follow."

"But he still did it, didn't he? He made Adam and Eve eat the Forbidden Fruit, help cast them from Eden and eternal grace and sin came into the world, right?" I asked.

Chaos answered with "He did more than just that. He had a few of his strongest fallen angels go and open the vessel to where pure evil lie, where darkness, despair, and fear all manifested which I buried and locked when I created everything."

My eyes widened in horror and realization when I understood what object he was referring to. "Pandora's Box."I said.

Chaos nodded his head and said "The humans called it that but it was actually called the Chest of Nightmares. It was unable to be opened unless an mortal and immortal sinned. With both immortals such as Lucifer and Man sinning the lock on the chest was broken and when it was opened, true evil was unleashed. Sin, temptation, malice, despair, jealousy and more negative emotions started to rise and grow inside the hearts of the Primordials, Titans, other pantheon deities, Dragons, and even the Angels. A few more sided with Lucifer but most held strong and remained loyal. In the end, humanity Fell, a Great war between us and Lucifer arose. Any chance of redemption was snuffed out and his heart grew blacker than pure darkness but in the end we won, yet the world was splintered and changed. Major extinctions and world catastrophes occurred. The asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs was the finishing blow I made that knocked out Lucifer. In punishment for this atrocity, I created an impenetrable prison to lock Lucifer and his most powerful allies away. As for Adam and Eve, they were safe at the time for Eden was protected from all the calamity through magical means. But I cast them from Eden and transported them to time in the future where the Earth fully healed from the catastrophes, and humanity has lived in sin and destruction since then. As for the realm of the gods, it was decided that they would split from each other and separated so a war like that should never occur."

"The Primordials fell in sin as well, their hearts grew darker and they manifested evil versions of themselves inside them yet they fought to keep them at bay. Gaea and Ouranos however fell the hardest. With the opening of the Chest of Nightmares, monsters also came into fruition. Tartarus volunteered to use the Pit as a prison for the violent, evil monsters. But the Primordials and Titans created new monsters such as Nyx creating hellhounds or Gaea and Ouranos creating the Hundred Handed Ones and the Cyclopes. Ouranos cast them into Tartarus thanks to the growing evil and created Kampe to guard and torture the monsters, evil or innocent, in Tartarus. To regulate all the chaos I had to leave someone in charge of all this, so I chose Ouranos to rule over the Earth in my absence. I help create the different pantheon Underworlds and heavens, each to regulate on the beliefs of the mortals and to keep the godly pantheons separated. But in my absence something terrible happened, Gaea betrayed Ouranos and had Kronos chop him into pieces. Kronos took hold as King of the earth and before I could notice and intervene, Gaea won a bet from Anake and forced her and her children, the Fates, to prevent me from interfering. Gaea became too consumed with the evil in her, to which she infected upon most of the Titans. Gaea fled into the Earth from me and the Primordials to escape punishment. I was powerless to intervene, so I had the Primordials and Dragons to assist me in retrieving the pieces of Ouranos. However, an unexpected reaction occurred with Eros when he tried to retrieve a piece in the ocean, an from that piece came Aphrodite. I had Eros talk with her on hiding from the Titans as they would exploit her for her beauty. I revived Ouranos from the rest of the pieces and was forced to watch events unfold, neither me or most of the other Primordials able to act."

"I was pleased when Zeus and the gods overthrew the Titans and hoped it would be the betterment of the Greek Pantheon. So I went and focused on my chosen people and the events that would occur in the Old and New Testament. I would visit the pantheons time and time again to see how everything was going. However when I returned, I found that the Greek Pantheon was far worse off than I could ever imagine. I found that most of the gods were corrupt in power, greed, rage, and lust. I found that they have created more monsters and atrocities than the Primordials and Titans combine. I found that only a small percent were not entirely corrupt, such as Aphrodite and Hestia. I was disappointed and more gravely concerned with Gaea's return and the First Giant War. I did the best of my abilities to help the gods, because as bad as they were they weren't as evil as Gaea, yet. I watched through countless years as mankind and god-kind would slaughter and destroy one another, and only a few following the right path. I watched as the gods of all pantheons became disordered by evil and good, and I couldn't help because of the Ancient Laws. Until I had the idea, if I and the Primordials couldn't be able to help fix this mess then someone outside them can. So I searched the globe to find one who is pure, selfless, and powerful enough to help but found my search fruitless. So I decided to make my own warrior of truth. I found your mother and you, when you were still a baby and looked in your future. I saw one of pain, sadness, and danger that no demigod has ever faced and yet you would still be humble, loyal, and selfless. So I blessed you and gave you the power you needed to be my champion."

I was dumbfounded with all the information that I have received. Not only did I hear the true story of how the world and Creation was made and that the other mythologies and religions were real AND that God is real, but that he just said that he blessed ME to be HIS CHAMPION! My mind nearly went into a meltdown hearing that. I replied with "Wait, you made me your champion?!" He nodded. "Why?!"

"Because I saw how you would be the savior of the gods and humans alike twice against not only my grandson but my daughter and how you would even traverse into Tartarus to help save you friends and family and I knew you would be right one. You, Perseus Jackson, are by far the most powerful demigod in existence, with power that could possibly match the Primordials and yet you are also the most loyalist, humblest, and true of heart of not only demigod kind but of mankind in general. I saw you as someone who can help save this world where I cannot, who can improve the lives of demigods, and destroy the corruption and evil that plagues Olympus."

As shocked as I was to hear this, my mind picked up on something else. "Did you know what would happen? Did you know that the gods and Annabeth would betray me?"

Chaos had the same look of guilt and sadness that he had when he talked about Lucifer. He said "Yes I did, and like Lucifer I was unable to intervene and like Lucifer, I am filled with shame and guilt that I couldn't help you or warn you enough."

That last part got me and my mind burst in realization as to what he meant. "Wait, it was you wasn't it?! You were that instinct or feeling I got when I felt something off for the past year, you were there when I was walking towards Annabeth and Ryan. You were there when I got betrayed by the gods. You were that presence and you gave me the info about the oath to you!"

Chaos nodded "I tried to be there for you, to comfort you, from the pain. I wished for you not to suffer all the humiliation, pain, and suffering that happened to you. I only wished that I could have done more. So, now that you are here, I humbly ask for your forgiveness, that you may forgive me for not saving you from the betrayal."

Is there any way that I could have been more shocked and dumbfounded then I already was? Yes there was. The Creator of the Universe was ASKING if not PLEADING for my apology?! Am I sure I haven't gotten psycho?!

I looked at Chaos and found no lies or anything resembling that of deceit. I said to Chaos "If what you say is true about all this and that I'm actually all that humble, there was no better form you could have taken because I never met a person quite as humble and kind as you. I forgive you, Lord Chaos, but you don't need my apology for there is NOTHING to apologize for. You couldn't intervene if it was destined to happen and you couldn't help because you were blocked by the Ancient Laws. You did nothing that requires my apology, if anything I should apologize to you for not believing you of telling the truth."

"No apology needed. You are not the first to not believe me. I had plenty of that as Christ." Chaos said.

Once again reminded that he is Lord Chaos, I then thought of something and asked him, my voice emanating hesitation and fear "Lord Chaos, I have to ask, aren't you angry that I killed Gaea, your own daughter? Aren't you made that I made her fade?"

Chaos sighed, and looked towards the pile of rubble. That confirmed it that that throne was Gaea's. Chaos spoke in a sad voice "No, Perseus I'm not angry. Though I am sadden and will forever be saddened by her death, she was too corrupted by the darkness inside her. She was consumed enough back during the First Giant War but after the defeat of the giants and the Titans by your hands, along with humanity destroying and polluting nature for millennia, any trace of the good side of her was extinguished. There was no other way. Instead of being mad, I am grateful that you put Gaea to rest, to quench the darkness inside her. I can since her in the Realm of the Faded right now, thanking you for destroying her evil essence."

I looked at the throne with shock, as I just imagined Gaea laying upon the rubble, her evil nature gone and looking like a true Mother of Nature. I almost couldn't imagine her looking at me with a beautiful smile, her eyes shining with gratitude and joy. _'Thank you.'_ a familiar and beautiful voice rang out. What startled me was that it came from the image of Gaea. I blinked and shook my head to see her gone and wondered if it was just in my head or if she was really here. I turned towards Chaos to see him looking at me with a smile. "So all this is true?" I said. "I didn't just went insane, about all this information or me being your champion?"

He responded with "Yes. All of it. Speaking of which, I just remembered something I need to ask you formally. As I have said before, I sought you out because I wished for someone who can bring down the corruption that haunts Olympus and restore balance in the godly world. I ask you now will you help me, Perseus? Will you help me bring down Olympus's evil and save your friends and the godly world? Not just for you to gain your revenge, but for you to serve as my angel of justice and to help me redeem the truly sorry and help the innocent?"

I froze, thinking of the offer that Chaos just gave me. Even after all the effort he did on turning me into his champion, comfort me in my darkest hour, and practically groom me to be a force of good, he STILL ASKS me for my help? I guess he is the real deal! My mind then shifted towards the matter of getting my revenge against the Olympians. The very thought of them made my blood boil. With this I can have the means to rid the world of them. But mostly, I can see all my friends again, especially Piper, Thalia, and Nico. I can see the good Olympians, like Artemis and Aphrodite. I can see my sister again.

I looked towards Chaos my mind made up and said "Lord Chaos, I accept."

He smiled brilliantly and nodded and said "Thank You Perseus Jackson, oh wait sorry Percy, I almost forgot that you like to be called that."

"No." I said. "I don't want to be called Percy anymore. The name has always been a way for me to hold on to my mortal life, a reminder of being my mom's son. But that's all gone now, so I wish to be just called Perseus."

Chaos nodded is face neutral, making it hard to see if he was alright with that or concerned. He then spoke "I understand. Very well, Perseus, before I can officially call you my true champion and start your training to overthrow the gods, I have to call up some people for you to meet. It is time you got to meet them officially."

I looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean? What people?"

Chaos smirked and raised his hands around the room and said "Why the Primordial Council of course."

 **AND SCENE!**

 **Well guys there goes another chapter that I hope you guys enjoyed. I read the reviews about how the chapters may be a bit too long and how I should split future chapters in half just to make more chapters and I decided to go with it. This was at first, in my head, suppose to be as big as the other chapters but I decided to split it in half and write the other half later. By the way, how do you guys like the title? I wanted a 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' book chapter title kind of one, make it so you guys are confused and intrigued. Please be free to review you thoughts.**

 **And I'm sorry if this is another 'Chaos' story. I know its overused but I thought it would be a great piece for the story. I promise you (and apologize to those who like Chaos) that he will not be to focused on for now. He will come up more soon. Also, to all those who are currently speaking out blasphemy at me for comparing God to Chaos, I'm sorry but I wanted this to be a way to tie the whole 'almost every pantheon and religion exists.' I know that there is only one God but just think of this universe in an alternate universe where God actually made the pantheons. But still I'm sorry. And if it seemed a bit rushed, I had other important school and future college things that took my mind of this thing for a while.**

 **As for the rest of the story, what did you guys think of the origin story of the universe? What do you think will happen at this Primordial Council? Who will they be? And WHY DO I KEEP MAKING THESE QUESTIONS THAT I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWERS TO?! All good mysteries that most will be answered. And I must say this but if any of you think that there is pieces of this story that seemed unimportant or just comically there, I have one thing to say about that: Don't. Nothing in this story was unimportant and everything will have a point later on down. (Cue creepy smile) Just wait and see!**

 **Anyways guys please share your thoughts and review, sorry for anything cliche, and helpful tips will forever be appreciated.**

 **See ya later guys! ZAYDEN OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hello again my lovelies! I"M back with another chapter! I have seen the reviews of my last chapter and I have to be honest...I wasn't surprised. I knew what kind of landmine I was walking into when I brought Chaos into this and even more when I said he was God's practical Greek form. I apologize for this and I once again apologize for this whole blasphemy thing. Believe me, I know there is only one God, but just imagine this story in an alternate universe where God made the pantheons. Also I know the further down I go with this story not all the reviews will be great, its the nature of fans and critics to point out every error I make and I don't blame you. Anyways moving on before I start feeling emotionally awkward, I also apologize for mixing up my own name from StormVoid to VoidStorm that was my fault. As for your thoughts on the Apollo/Zoe shipping, I have heard your cries and I won't be doing that pairing, but I just wanted make Apollo a little more loyal and less Zeus like playboy. But I guess I will have to go with my back up plan! How do you guys feel about Zoe/Triton? Anyways I know most of you guys want Perzoe but I feel like Percy with Piper, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Thalia is enough, I don't think ant sane guy can handle more than 5. Do you? On second thought don't answer that. Moving on I wish to inform you that I am currently looking for a cool profile picture for my, well profile. I now wish to tell you that whoever can give me a cool photo, and tell me how I can attach it to my profile. This competition will go on until I pull up another chapter which will take a while. If you find it, then send me a link in the comments. Whoever gives me the better pic will win a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

 **Anyways lets the get show rolling.**

 **I apologize for not saying this on the other chapters but I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is owned by Rick Riordan and his beautiful mind.**

 **HEEEEEEERRRRRE IIIIISSS CHAPTER 5!**

A Chaotic Reunion

 _Percy Pov_

Nervous wasn't enough of a word to describe what I'm feeling.

I was downright TERRIFIED! It is one thing to meet the Creator of the Universe, but now the PRIMORDIALS?! I felt like football player with college scouts looking down at my every move and action.

Anyways I stood in the center of the room, the weird and intimidating thrones of the Primordials all around me. I already have deduced what some of them are, like the cloud one being Ouranos and Chaos being the spacial one, but there were the ones that stumped me, like the misty grey one or the one were it has metal, water, and the Five Rivers of the Underworld. It was still hard to process that I met THE Lord of All Creation, something most men die and pray for, literally. It was more shocking to find out that he wants me to be his champion and help him defeat Zeus, I would faint if not for the fact that I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the Primordial Council.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to see Chaos growing in size until his was 30-feet tall, as tall as the thrones and sit in the galaxy filled throne in the front. He then looked at me with a look that I could tell meant if I was ready. I nodded my head in response. Chaos smirked and he lifted his hands, prepared to summon the council. I thought he was about to make a dramatic voice or an ancient summon or a giant dramatic sign appear in the stars. Instead he merely placed them in front of his mouth, in a way that looked like he was holding a trumpet and blew. Then a loud opera sound started playing that nearly deafen my eardrums. I thought as to what it was for a second until I realized it: It was the 'Star Wars' space opera music. If this was an anime, I would have fallen flat on my face.

After I composed myself, I waited to see what would happen. The reaction after that was nearly instantaneous. Each of the Primoridals came in their own style and each around the same height as Chaos. The first two that came, appeared in a swirling pillar of shadows. The two were a man and woman. The man was dressed in a dark black suit, and when I mean black I mean black I mean entirely black. Black velvet shoes, sleek black pants, black undershirt, black tux, and black tie. He was rather pale in contrast to his outfit, his sleek hair, combed to the back, seemed as black as space, his face seemed as cold as stone, and his eyes were like cold, dark orbs that would look head on at a display of carnage and not flinch. He seemed like a real life Batman as Bruce Wayne. The lady to his right was oddly familiar. She was pale like the man next to her, and was wearing a dark, alluring dress that exposed her creamy, white skin, it left her back bare and her arms free. It also showed enough cleavage to make some heads turn. Her face was just as slender as her form as her face was creamy white, she had smooth lips, black pearls for eyes, and long, black, luscious hair that seemed to drown the light out of the room. They both sat down on the thrones to Chaos's right, the man sitting beside Chaos and the lady next to the man. They looked at me with their own reactions. The man nearly raised an eyebrow, intimidating and made me feel insignificant. The lady looked curious in an innocent kind of way, she looked at me like I was familiar as well.

The next two that appeared, came in a swirl of water. There was once again a man and a woman. The man looked like my father, same tan skin, same spiky black hair, same sea-green eyes. But his face seemed more rustic like a bachelor's, he had a pretty boy goatee, and his sea-green eyes looked more vibrant and cheerful. He wore a Caribbean styled khaki shorts, and dark blue beach shirt. He also had sandals on and sunglasses tucked in his shirt pocket. The woman next to him was wearing light blue Navy Sleeveless beach top, that showed her light tan skin, and white shorts that showed of her long tan legs. Her hair was a dark brown, her face flawless and her eyes a light blue. She also had pearl bracelet and necklace on her and a pair a brown shades resting on top of her sat down on the thrones on Chaos's left side. They looked at me curiously, especially the man who seemed to narrow his eyes his eyes at me, which gave me a bit of chills.

Another two came simultaneously, appearing in a blinding flash of light. After the light dimmed it showed another man and woman. The man looked like a almost complete clone of Apollo. He had the same tanned skin, same surfer blonde hair, light blue eyes, and blinding smile. He wore a white button up shirt, only a few buttons buttoned up that made him look like a fancy pretty boy on vacation. He also wore plain white shorts and a set of white Sneakers. The carbon cloned copy of Apollo somehow seemed familiar to the black suit male, and I realized that they had the same jaw line and cheekbones, only the tanned guy's appearance seemed more relaxed than than black suit guy's serious, dark appearance. The lady next to him looked familiar to the black dress lady. They had the same elegant face and height but beside that they were completely different. She instead had golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a perky, cheerful expression. She wore a white blouse that was cut low enough so her shoulders to be seen and her cleavage to appear. She also wore sky blue shorts and light brown sandals. Their sheer appearance seemed to brighten up the room in both a light sense and in emotion. The two sat on the white thrones adjacent to the blacks. They reactions were the same as the rest, the man looking at me curiously while still seemingly cheery and the woman tilting her head in an innocent kind of manner.

The next person who came appeared in a golden flash of light. From the light came a man who seemed to be in his late 50's or early 60's. He had a short light brown beard with flakes of white hair all around. He had blue-grayish eyes and a calm, stoic face that looked focused and cool pressured, and short light brown hair in a close shave. He wore grey and black robes that made him look like a casual form for royalty. The robes also had intricate golden lines all around it. The robes reached down to his top of his feet were black boots peered out. The man looked like a taller version of Russel Crowe. To complete the outfit he had a staff on his right hand. The rod was golden with sliver lines all around the staff and at the top was a medium-sized clock, golden trim and white base. It also had a symbol of an hourglass in the very center of the clock. The man sat upon the golden throne filled with clocks and regarded me with a curious look, which changed to surprise and then to one of pity, all in no less than 5 seconds.

Another came in tornado of wind that nearly knocked me to the floor. He was wearing turquoise blue robes with white blotches all over it, but I then realized that the blotches were moving. Their appearance was that of the clouds and I realized that his suit seemed to portray a clear sky. He also wore a necklace that the pendant seemed to be shaped like a lightning bolt. When I looked at his face, I nearly jumped in shock. His face looked to be once a kind, gentle face but now it was hideously scarred. His face was now cold and rigid and covered in slight white scars all over is cheek and forehead. The most noticeable scar was a big one that went across his left eye, the eye looking pale white which stood to reason that he was half-blind, to the bottom of his cheek. The other eye was a stormy blue and seemed to hold no emotion. His hair was grayish-white, cut into a standard military like hairstyle, he also had a grayish-white beard. He sat on the stormy throne and looked at me with surprise.

A swirl of earth appeared and out from it came another Primordial. When the Primordial was fully revealed I nearly jumped out in terror because of this Primordial's appearance. This Primordial was a woman who looked almost like Gaea. She had the same dark brown hair and elegant face but her eyes were different. Instead of mossy green, like Gaea's, they were a stone gray color. Her expression was also different she looked gentle, kind, and graceful, completely not like the Gaea I knew. I know the Gaea I killed was the evil version and her good version was consumed and she was not herself, it was kinda hard to react this way when it came to the woman who tried to kill me on multiple occasions. anyways back to Gaea look alike, she was wearing dusty jeans, worn-out hiking boots, a dark brown shirt, and a fur coat. She was also carrying around a big duffel bug, which made me think she was camping in a forest or a mountain. She sat on the rocky throne and looked completely comfortable, which surprised me because it looked like I would need to see a chiropractor if I were to sit on it. She looked at me with a surprised look and then slightly glared at me, one that chilled me more because she was starting look A LOT like Gaea.

Next appeared two men in a flash of purple and pink light. When I saw them my heart nearly skipped a bit. I was NOT gay by any means but these two men seemed were practically the very definition of perfection. One of them was dark skinned and had short black hair. His face looked chiseled and his bright white smile seemed to make him more attractive. His eyes were a dark, violet color that looked as innocent and cheerful as a new born baby. He wore a light purple white striped dress shirt that seemed to hug his chest and he wore dark blue jeans and red Nike shoes. The man that appeared with him was just as equally stunning. He was pale, had a face that looked like it was sculpted out of diamond, deep purple eyes that shone with beauty, and had shoulder length blonde hair. He wore a red and blue dress shirt, light blue jeans, and blue running shoes. But what was truly stunning were what was behind him. Or rather attached to him. Attached to his back, were, at his height, 35-foot set of wings. They looked like that of an angel's, pinkish-white, each feather shiny and glowed slightly. The man with wings sat in the love seat looking throne while the other sat in the purple throne. The two gods looked at me, the dark skinned man looking at me with curiosity as he scratched his chin, while the pale man looked at me with shock and then smiled brilliantly.

The next two Primordials came a few seconds later, one appearing in a swirl of smoke and another in a swirl of multi-colored water. The one appearing in smoke was a beautiful woman. She wore a gray cloak, going all the way to her knees that hid her face except for her mouth. She let down the hood and showed her beautiful face. She had an elegant yet cold face, a mop of bright scarlet hair flowing down her like a waterfall. She had vibrant green eyes that looked like poison and a serious look on her. She sat on the gray whispering throne and looked at me with a calculating look. If it weren't for the eyes and hair, I would have thought that Athena was staring at me. Her eyes flashed with pity for second and and sighed. I felt confused and a little offended, not knowing if she thought I was disappointing or what. Anyways the man that appeared looked to be in his 40's, his hair a pale blonde that had a few gray lines in it and had a small goatee on his chin. His eyes were kaleidoscopic, his eyes changing colors like Aphrodite's, and had a calm expression on him. His attire was of khaki shorts with black shoes and a weird shirt that matched the multi-colored form. It looked like a shirt that Rachael would have had on when painting or painted on. It had red, dark blue, green, orange-yellow, light blue, and gray. Somehow every time I focus on one color I would feel a different reaction. When I saw the red I felt a little pain in my back, and strangely remembered that pain as to when Athena stunned me at the Olympian meeting when they banished me. The others were different, the light blue one made me feel cold, the orange-yellow mix made me feel hot, the green one woozy, the dark blue one made me depressed and sad, and the gray one made feel alright. I shook myself from the weird feeling that happened to find that he sat down on the throne next to Ourea and looked at me in shock and contemplation, as if he thought I shouldn't have felt that.

I counted and so far there were,including Chaos, over 14 Primordials, and only one seat left, the creepy one filled with monsters. I was wondering what this Primordial would be and why he or she was taking so long. The other Primordials were waiting in there thrones, unfazed by this as if it happens on a regular basis. After a while I felt a presence approaching, signaling the last Primordial was coming. But there was something...odd about this presence. I swore I felt it before, but the only ones I felt before today were Gaea, Nyx and...Oh no.

A swirl of black and red fire swirled in front of the creepy throne and when it cleared I paled drastically and my eyes widened in terror. I now knew why the presence was so familiar, I mean I did jump into his own home during the Giant War. The figure that appeared was slightly taller than he was the first time I met him, standing 30-feet tall like the rest and he had slightly purple skin. However he was a bit different from last time. For one, he actually had a face. His was a stone cold, rough, and tough face. He had a scar on his forehead that reached to the top of his right eye. His eyes were bloodshot red and merciless. He also had spiky black hair. His attire was also different from the last time I saw him. Instead of the black armor that he had then, he had a black leather jacket with tiny metal spikes on the shoulders. He also had a black t-shirt of a bloody red demon, black ripped jeans, his belt was a metal chain with a hellhound emblem on it, and black boots with metal and bronze toes. The figure that stood before me was the same one who me and Annabitch barely escaped to escape, the one who killed Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen. He was Tartarus. He sat down on the creepy throne and laid his right elbow onto the armrest and placed his head on his hand, obviously looking bored and grumpy. Then I noticed him become alert and looked around the room until he found me. His eyes widened in surprise and he sat straight looking at me intently.

I became angry looking at me. He tried to kill me. He killed Damasen, Small Bob, and Bob! How is he here? I looked at Chaos looking at me with a clear understanding as to why I was angry and sighed. He then straightened up and he looked around the room at the Primordials. He then spoke up "My children, thank you for coming. I must apologize for calling in this emergency meeting but I have something of utmost importance to say."

The Apollo clone spoke in a carefree cheerful voice "No worries Grandpa. But seriously me and Hemera were having such a great time in the Caribbean." He gestured to the woman next to him, named Hemera I guess, who looked down blushing. "Couldn't you have called this meeting maybe a day later?"

Chaos replied with "I'm sorry Aether. I didn't wish to interrupt your special time but this simply cannot wait."

The black suited man said "What is this issue that would require our presence, Father? Is it the demigod that is here?" They all looked at me, which felt like a mice in the middle of a giant group of cats. Intimidating and Terrifying.

Chaos nodded and said "You are correct Erebus. This demigod is the reason for what we are all here."

The man in the throne made of water said "How come we are here to address a mere demigod? I can smell the sea on him." He then narrowed his eyes at me like a laser. He then recoiled and and his eyes widened and he spoke "Is he really-"

Chaos cut him off by saying "Yes he is indeed. Primordials, I wish for you to formally meet Perseus Jackson, the former Twice-over-Hero of Olympus."

I looked around to see the Primordials reaction which varied from gasping, surprised looks, looks of confirmation, eyes widening, and jaws dropping. The ones who seemed to seem the most shocked being the woman in the rocky throne, the other one in the dark one, and the man in the sky throne. The ones that seemed like they weren't surprised or had looks of realization were Tartarus, the man in the watery throne, the other one in golden throne, the one in the love seat throne, and the woman in the misty gray one.

"So this is the legendary Perseus Jackson?" The man in the black suit, I believe was called Erebus, said. "I must say I expected him to be taller."

I winched internally. That comment kinda hurts when it comes to a Primordial like him.

Chaos said "Ah, most of you have not officially met Perseus her. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Erebus nodded and turned to look at me and said "I am Erebus, the Primordial god of Darkness and shadows." My eyes widened. From what I heard about the Greek myths, he was by far one of the strongest of all the Primordials.

The woman next to him spoke up next, her British accent silky smooth and alluring "I am Nyx, Primordial goddess of Night." My mind blanked for a bit and then my eyes widened once again. How could I have not recognized her?! This was the same Primordial me and Annabitch had to run from in Tartarus and had to go through her House of Night. Oh wait, now I remembered why I couldn't recognize her! Yeah because she was back then 15 feet tall, encased in shadows, had shadowy wings, and I was to busy running the hell away from her. But right now she looks normal, or as normal as you get when you are 30 feet tall and daughter to Chaos. But how come she isn't trying to rip me apart?

"I understand why you are confused as to why I'm not trying to 'rip you apart' as you thought." Nyx said. Oh right, All powerful Primordials, they can read my thoughts. Duh. "I now remember you as the boy who fell into Tartarus and I chased after that _infernal girl_ mocked me." She clenched her hands onto he armrest and I felt the room temperature go down. "I must properly inform you that that form and time you saw me in was not myself. That was the darker, more evil side of me. It took control for a little bit until a little while after you and Athena spawn escape my house. But I managed to cast her out for the moment. I must apologize to you Perseus, I nearly destroyed you and doomed the world to my sister's rule, I am truly sorry."

And I thought Chaos apologizing to me was the most shocking thing that ever happened to me. But a Primordial apologizing to me took the cake. I mean at least he is merciful and kind, the Primordials however are supposed to be as prideful as any of the other gods. I stuttered out "I-I-It's ok. I uh understand. I mean as you say you weren't in the right mind. I can't really blame you, it was Annabeth that provoked you after all."

Nyx smiled brilliantly which made me blush a bit. She nodded gratefully and remained silent, waiting for the next Primordial to speak. And so the man in the watery and icy throne spoke up and said "Hello, my name is Pontus, the Primordial god of the oceans and seas. It is nice to meet you Perseus Jackson, you made most of us sea deities, including me, proud." I was reduced to a stuttering mess as he said this. I was just complemented by the Primordial that oversaw the seas long before my so called _father_ did. I stuttered out "U-um thank you, Lord Pontus. It's an honor to receive such undeserved praise, I was just protecting my family and friends." Pontus merely howled in laughter and said "Just as humble as I have heard. Don't sell yourself short Perseus, you saved the world twice. As far as I'm concerned you earned the praise." I just nodded dumbly and decided it to be unwise to argue with the Primordial.

I turned to next Primordial, the woman next to him, and she said in a sweet voice "Greetings as well Perseus Jackson. You truly have made me and my husband proud. I am Thalassa, the Primordial goddess of the seas. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I nodded.

The next was the Apollo look-alike, Aether I heard, and he said "Hey, it is so nice to meet you. My name is Aether and I am the one and only Primordial god of light and the upper atmosphere." The woman next to him, Hemera, then waved at me and spoke in a graceful, gentle voice "Hello dear Perseus. It is wonderful to meet you. We have heard so much about you. Oh I'm Hemera, the Primordial goddess of Day."

The next one was the man with the scarred face. He said in a raspy voice "So you are the same Perseus Jackson who bore the weight of the sky huh? I can tell by gray hair line there. I am Ouranos, the Primordial of the Sky and same sky that you held up." My mind recoiled at that information. This was The Ouranos?! The same Ouranos that was Gaea's husband and, you know, chopped into pieces. "I heard that." Ouranos replied with. ' _Dammit why can't I keep my big mouth-I mean-head quiet!'_ "Probably because your thoughts are as loud as a train horn. Anyways I know you are wondering as to why I am here and still alive. Well the answer to that is that Chaos here brought me back and put me back together. Well most of me anyways, you know about the whole Aphrodite thing right, the whole being born from my genitals?" And I now felt a little nauseous hearing about that little tidbit. So that meant that he is missing his...oh! "Exactly." Ouranos said in an embarrassed tone. Some of the other Primordials were snickering at that, probably a long running joke, or in this case a few millennia years long of a joke. "Anyways, it is pleasant to meet you Jackson and also thank you for destroying Gaea's evil side." He looked down depressed. "I'm glad that you finally put my wife to rest and saved the world from that evil side of her, thank you." I decided to only just nod.

Next came the woman next to him. "I am Ourea, the Primordial goddess of mountains and stamina. Daughter of Gaea." She said that last part with a tiny amount of venom. But it wasn't directed to Gaea herself but to me. I can understand why, Gaea was her mother and I made her fade. But that reasoning didn't make her glare any less frightening. She said nothing else and waited for next person to introduce themselves. Al the Primordials and Chaos looked at her worried but continued as there as no use in talking about it now.

The next Primordial spoke up and it was the multi-colored shirt guy. He said "Hey my name is Hydros, Primordial of Fresh waters, Special liquids, and the Five Rivers of the Underworld." I now realized why his throne was so different and mixed. The metal must be liquid metal and ice usually had fresh water in it. The most shocking piece of information was the fact that he was the Primordial that created the Five Rivers of the Underworld. "It is nice to meet you Perseus." He spoke again, interrupting my thoughts. "I've been dying to meet the one demigod who has came into contact with all the Rivers of the Underworld. Tell me Perseus do you know why you survived diving into the Styx with your memories intact?" I was confused and asked "What do you mean? Wasn't it because I am-was a son of Poseidon?" Yeah that is still going to sting for a while. Hydros responded with "No it wasn't." I was now super confused, but Hydros continued "The Rivers of the Underworld may be a form of water but Poseidon doesn't have the power to control them as they are different and unstable. Only somebody with a powerful control of water may be able to control other forms of water, like how you were able to control the poison of Akhlys. But no one with that kind of power could have protected them from the waters of the Lethe or any of the other rivers, control them or move them, maybe, but not survive such effects from the Lethe. But you did, because I protected you." This realization befuddled me, this guy practically saved me from death, I tried to find the words to thank him but he then said "You're Welcome." I sighed internally, why couldn't they stop reading my mind?

The next Primordial was the lady in the gray throne. She spoke up "My name is Ananke. I am the Primordial of Prophecies and Fate. I understand that my children, the Fates,( **I'm making it so that the Fates are the children of Chronos and Ananke instead of Nyx and Erebus, just feels right** ) have wronged you with a cruel, miserable, and unjust life. You were supposed to be on a more loving, happier life, but my daughters have become to blind with their power, toying the fates and destinies of innocent people for their amusement. I, as their mother, wish to apologize for their transactions and wish to make up for them." I processed the information and nodded gratefully, I knew that those old bats were literally messing with my life. This info just put three new people on my revenge list. "Thank You, Lady Ananke, but you have no fault in what your children have done, I know how it is to have family take you for granted." It is true, her children treated her gift for granted just as my father did to me. Ananke nodded, a genuine smile on her face.

The next Primordials to introduce themselves were Beautiful male #1 and #2. The first was the black male in purple. He said in a smooth voice "Nice to meet you Perseus Jackson, it is really nice to meet you man. My name is Phanes, the Primordial of Procreation, sex, and generations. Me and Eros," he gestured to the man next to him, "here have been dying to meet the famous lady killer savior of Olympus."

The man, now called Eros, yelled at Phanes "PHANES! Not Cool! You ruined my introduction! I had it planned! The name spelling out in fireworks, the dramatic music, the lights, all ruined!"

Phanes in response rubbed the back of his neck, smiling embarrassed "Sorry bro. I guess it just slipped out. On the upside, I saved Percy and rest here from having to witness something like that." The rest of the council nodded their heads almost simultaneously which caused Eros to frown in disappointment. He then picked himself up from his his slouch and said to me "Well hello, the name is Eros, but you already knew that, I'm the Primordial of Love, Beuty, and Sexual Intercourse.

That left one last Primordial, Tartarus. I glared at Tartarus, one which he took without so much as flinching. "Greetings Perseus Jackson. I suppose you already know who I am, since we have already met, well at least in my dark side. Anyways I am Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit." I just continued to glare to him. He sighed, knowing my reaction and continued with "I know you must hate me for what I did to you and your allies in the Pit. Even if I was in my dark self at the moment, I still have no excuse about what I did. All I can say is that your Titan friend, his pet, and my son are still alive and here waiting for you." I was shocked about that. I thought that I would never see Bob or Damasen ever again, but now that I know they are alive and are waiting for me I almost wanted to run out the doors but thought that as unwise. I hesitated but responded to Tartarus with "Thank You for keeping them alive, I am glad I will see them again. I accept your apology Lord Tartarus, but it seems unnecessary since you were in your dark aspect." Tartarus looked relieved and nodded. With that all the Primordials have introduced themselves and now I wondered as to what is next.

Chaos answered this question by speaking to the council "Well, now that you'll have introduced themselves, I should get straight to the point as to why I called you all here." The Primordials nodded and waited for Chaos's answer. Chaos continued with "I have called you all here because of the Olympians."

Almost all the Primordials simultaneously groaned in annoyance. Erebus pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated and said "*Sigh* What have those prideful fools done now?! Abuse the minor gods again? Sink another island? Threaten to to go to war with each other again?"

Chaos shook his head grimly and said "No, I'm afraid something not as usual with them. I'm afraid they have done something far worse, one that I see as the final straw." Most of the Primordials had looks of curiosity and worry. They were probably thinking that if Chaos, the merciful Creator, said it was the final straw then they knew it was something Really Bad. The ones that didn't look at all surprised and nodded their heads were Chronos, Ananke, and Eros.

"It has to deal with Perseus, I assume?" Ouranos said.

Chaos nodded. "Yes grandson, it does involve young Perseus I'm afraid." The Primordials looked at me with either worry, curiosity, or pity. I felt like a lab experiment being looked over by giant scientists.

Aether spoke up with "Well don't keep us in suspense tell us what happened."

Chaos looked at Aether and the rest and sighed. He then said "I assume you all remember the final words that Gaea spoke of involving Perseus's fate?" The Primordials nodded grimly. Chaos continued with "Apparently, it would seem that before Gaea awoke she had a meeting with Ananke, making her pay a favor, to make sure the battle would be won, to make it so that the Giants couldn't be destroyed by the gods and demigods."

Ananke chimed in with "Fortunately, I found out that I couldn't change their fates and tried to convince Gaea to stop the war as she wouldn't win. Unfortunately, Gaea still wished for the favor to be paid and I was forced to give her a glimpse into the future. What she saw both displeased her greatly and at the same time made smile evilly. What she saw was what she said to Perseus about his coming demise. As much as we have tried to prevent it, the vision came true."

The Primordials gasped and looked at me. Their reactions were now more aligned to horror, sadness, and pity. But I didn't care. In my mind, the events of the betrayal were flashing in my hand like rapid fire. Each making me angrier and angrier. I was back to the present by Chaos talking once more. "Instead of explaining what happened, I will instead show you all." He then raised his right hand over the council and their all breathed in deeply. I turned to find their eyes pure white and glowing slightly. The only ones that weren't in this state were Chaos, Ananke, and Chronos. Chronos looked at me and said "They are currently looking at the events that happened concerning your betrayal. It is temporary and will pass shortly. Me and Ananke are not seeing them as we have seen them happen first hand. I apologize for not interfering but I had no choice but to do nothing." I just nodded my head. A second later, the affected Primodrials' eyes stopped glowing and they leaned forward gasping. When they returned to normal, their looks were mixed from pure rage, hate, sadness, and horror. Even Tartarus and Erebus looked horrified, but they were mostly shaking in fury.

Chaos clapped his hand and drew back the Primordials' attention. "As you have seen, the words Gaea had spoken have come true. I fear that this confirms that the gods have become to corrupt in power. I would hope that the 2nd Titan and Giant War would help to change the gods for the better but I see that my hopes were denied. The Olympians have become to corrupt and dangerous to the mortal world and so we will have to take action."

The Primordials looked shocked and unsure. Nyx raised her hand and asked "But Father, we are still unable to act in the mortal world. The only Primordials who have any way of interacting with the mortal world is me and Ouranos. How do you suppose we defeat the gods if we can't do much of anything?"

Chaos smirked and said "That is what young Perseus is here for." The Primordials all looked at me in sudden realization. "He has agreed to help us defeat Olympians and to hear upon my offer."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion at what he meant by an offer. "Wait Lord Chaos." I interrupted. "What do you mean by an 'offer?'"

Chaos responded "Perseus, I have seen the progress on the Greco-Roman Pantheon since Kronos. I have seen how Kronos ushered in an era of peace for the Titans and immortals but fear for humanity. I would hope that the Olympians would be better than the Titans and bring in an era of peace for mankind and god kind, but it would seem that they fallen prey to the same pride, greed, and gluttony that the Titans fell to and such influence has affected the mortals as well. I have seen how the Titans and gods have failed in keeping this world safe and so I have a proposition for you." I was intrigued at what he had to say and nodded for him to continue. He finally said "Perseus I wish to make a new council of immortals to replace the Olympians. The Titans were bad and overthrew my children and betrayed my wishes. The Olympians were suppose to be the remedy for the Titans evil but it seem that they have instead become the same and so like the Titans need to be taken down. For the good of the mortals and immortals. As such I wish to make a new council, one that I and the Primordials will accept and oversee if need be. This council I wish to be humble, loyal, and strong willed and no one fits the description of an appropriate king better than you. Perseus Jackson, I would like to ask you to not only be my champion but to lead this council, to be the new King."

It took all my sheer willpower to not faint right then and there. ME A KING?! There was no way to describe how flattered I was. But that got me thinking if the Titans and gods turned corrupt,what would stop me and this new council to become the same? And wouldn't destroying the gods also mean destroying the West and all of civilization?

Chaos suddenly said "I know that you think that what would stop you from turning just as the others did. But I say this Perseus that you are the most selfless person I have ever met and ever will meet. You not like the gods and will be a better ruler. I can see it. But if you still doubt, then know that we shall find a way to keep you from this fate and stop if you if you become corrupt. But I know this will never come to pass. And we shall make sure that the mortal world will not be harmed. So, Perseus, do you accept and be the symbol of hope and justice that the godly world needs?"

I stayed silent, looking down, thinking about the offer. I did promise to overthrow the gods, this would be the perfect way to destroy them and save the mortal world. I could see my friends again, if they were still around. I could see my sister, Andromeda. I could see Piper, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Thalia. I made my decision, but something tells me Chaos already knew my response.

I looked up and faced Chaos and the council and said "My Lord, I accept the offer and will help you overthrow the gods."

Chaos smile brightened like a supernova. Ironically his spacial tux had a giant burst of light like an ACTUAL supernova just gone off. He said in reply "Thank You Perseus, it pleases me that you have accepted and despite all the betrayal and loss, you would still fight for the greater good." I nodded my head in appreciation. "Now I believe that it is time for you to begin your training."

I had a dumbfounded look on my face that just screamed 'Wait What.' I asked Chaos nervously "Um Chaos did you say training?"

Why yes." He said patiently. "You did not expect to be just given these new powers and fight the Olympians a day later right?" The way he said it along with the sneaky, amused smile he had on would stand to reason that he knew that I thought it would be like that. I sighed in resignation and asked "Alright, I give. I will do this training. How long would I be training for?" Chaos's face gained a contemplative look on him, with his fingers in his chin, scratching. He said while counting something of with his fingers, "Hmm lets see. 50 years in here is over 5 years in the regular world. 100 here would be 10 over there, you will be here for over 60 years in terms of time in the mortal world, so you will be here training for," He then had a silly smile on his face, his eyes closed and said "600 years!"

Remember when I said it took all my willpower Not to faint when I was told I would be a King? Well since I used it all up, I had nothing to support this realization.

After that earth shattering news, I fell back onto the floor and passed out, darkness clouding my senses.

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDD SCENE!**

 **And that is all she wrote for chapter 5. What will happen to Percy during his six hundred year training session? What will happen to the mortal world and the godly world in 60 years. What kind of new immortal council will this be? And what more surprises does Percy have in store for him? Well you will have to find out later in the next chapter.**

 **Hey guys before I vamoose, I just like to reassure you again Apollo/Zoe and Apollo/Hestia IS NOT happening. I have heard your pleas and have granted them. Little disappointed but I will get over it. I know you guys prefer Apollo the ever loving bachelor. As for any other couples tat are coming, not that none will be gay and some will be already canon relationships. As for what you guys think of the Primordial council, send your comments and reviews. Just note that these characters will mostly be on the sidelines while Percy and his allies fight the war. This is his story. Also remember, my competition of finding a perfect profile pic and how to put do it is going on now. This will go on until the next chapter is up which will take a while as I have A LOT of homework and projects to do. And people say being a Senior is great! And remember that the winner will receive a sneak peek at chapter 7, after chapter 6.**

 **With all that said and done, I bid thee farewell for now my followers and viewers.**

 **Zayden StormVoid Out! EXCELSIOR!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hello My Peoples! It is I, Zayden, here once again with another chapter to this story. By the way I saw Thor: Ragnarok and Justice League, LOVED IT! I don't know why critics and people are cracking down Justice League so much. I mean its so no Wonder Woman and (spoilers for those who haven't seen it) the villain isn't that promising, but its a very good , here we shall dive right in to last time, where Percy met the Primordial Council, accepted to becoming a new king, and fainted at the prospect of training for 600 years. Also I have read the comments about this decision about Percy training for 600 years, there was a bit of confusion, so let me clarify. You see where Percy is going to go to train, for every 10 years in this place for Percy is actually only a 1 year in the real world. So if you do the math right, 600 years where Percy is, is 60 years in the real world, and if you are scared that Percy's friends on Earth will die, I will keep those I need around. This chapter will be a little long as this will dive right in to Percy hearing the specifics of his training and meeting some familiar faces. Note also that Percy won't automatically become this new immortal being class right before training, training comes first, then full immortality. Also I have read all your thoughts about Percy/Zoe...well, lets just say that I have caved in and will be giving you a little treat for you all in this chapter.**

 **On another note, I have to tell you guys something. I have been considering writing a Pokemon story as well. I started thinking of this because I already had a Pokemon story planned out like this one and the new Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon has invigerated my interest in Pokemon. I already have most of the ideas down but the only problem is that if I do make one then that would mean that it would take far longer for me to update this story and that story. Especially with the looming doom of a class in school in 2018. I will LITERALLY have to write an essay, some mostly research, EVERY WEEK! So just giving you future warning.**

 **Anyways lets get the ball rolling. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other part of this world. That all belongs to Rick Riordan's beautiful mind.**

 **Let's Begin!**

Ghosts from the Past

 _Percy POV_

As I came to, I heard incoherent mumbling and voices. I opened my eyes to see the Primordials looking at me with mixed reaction ranging from concern to amusement. I groaned as I try to pick myself up and remember what happened. Oh right, met the council, accepted Chaos's offer, heard I will be training for a at least 600 years, yeah still unbelievable. Then I blacked out which puts us right back here. As I picked myself, Chaos asked " You alright, Perseus?"

I responded with "Ugh, Yeah I'm fine, just shocked as all."

Chaos responded with "I understand. I can see you have some worries about the time you will be here training, so I wish to clarify it. You must know that time flows differently here than it does in regular world. Over 10 years pass on in here and only one year would have gone by in the mortal realm. So 600 years in here would mean that only 60 would have gone by in the real world. As for our concerns about your friends and sister, do not worry you will see them again." I nodded ingratitude, I was worried that I would never see Piper or my sister again. Aphrodite and Artemis are gods and I can see them when I end my training but Piper and Andromeda, even if she get partial immortality, have a chance of dying in so long.

After I relaxed, I asked Chaos "So, how is this training gonna work anyway? Will I be trained by you or one of the Primordials?"

Chaos smiled and responded "An excellent question. Yes I will be training you Perseus but so will some of the other Primordials will also train you, in accordance with your powers. Pontus and Thalassa will train you on your water powers and Pontus and Hydros will train you in your ice powers."

I was confused about that last bit and asked "Wait, isn't my ice powers just my water powers but at a higher level?"

Pontus replied with "You are somewhat correct, Perseus. While some water based beings can manipulate ice as it is a form of water, there are very few who can use it. Even your _former father,_ Poseidon has great difficulty in controlling ice. But you, Perseus, have a clear greater connection to ice than any other water being than me and Hydros." Hydros chimed in with "I have greater control of ice because as the god of special waters and Fresh water I can control other forms of liquids with greater ease. You, can somehow control ice in a level that Poseidon can barely do, and with proper training you can become a master of ice and cold. What you would expect from your training in ice is the ability to freeze most objects a a fast rate, create and manipulate ice from nothing and unleash devastating cold powers and ice weaponry.

As he finished with the explanation, I was shocked at the fact that I am stronger in ice powers than that pathetic excuse for a sea king. I was also super giddy with the prospect of all the things I can do when I master this power. Chaos snapped me out of my imaginative trance by saying "Also your earth abilities will be overseen by Ourea, your umbrakenisis (shadow manipulation) will be overseen by Erebus and Nyx, and your storm capabilities with Ouranos."

I understood the shadow training part, but not the earth one. "Wait does this mean I have greater potential in my earthshaking abilities?"

Ourea responded in an indifferent and cold voice, that reminded me of Athena, with " Correct. Your abilities to shake the earth is only a small portion of your earth powers as, because of your immense power, you have a stronger connection to the Earth. Plus, when you defeated Gaea, while most of her power was transferred to me, her daughter and only primordial of the Earth beside Chaos, you have also obtained a sizable amount of her power as it is traditional that when a Primordial is faded, the conqueror has the right to obtain that person's power."

Ouranos decided to chime in with"As for your storm capabilities, you cannot deny the power over storms that you have. You can create giant storms and hurricanes that can drown New York, and it would be best to learn some of these powers to help fight against Zeus." I nodded at that and Chaos spoke once again "You will also train with Tartarus with weaponry, martial arts and fire manipulation and your time powers will be trained by Chronos."

That also cause me to faint again. I asked Chaos "Wait Chaos, I'm sorry but...did you say something about me having time powers?" He nodded and I asked loudly "HOW IN FUCKING HELL DO I HAVE TIME POWERS?!" My question was answered by Chronos "Perseus, as you know Kronos had faded due to you and Luke Castellan's efforts. Because of this, someone had to take over his position as Titan of time and I took hold of it but discovered that the right to the title was bestowed upon another. You" My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I stuttered out "B-But wait. Luke was the one who finished Kronos, not me. Shouldn't he have received the title?" Chronos responded "While this is true and Luke Castellan had the same right to the title, you were the only one who was alive after the whole ordeal and you were the one to defeat him in combat and, as it is by Titan law, the last person alive who had defeated and faded a Titan would take over his domains when he/she is ready. You may not be ready now, but after my training, you will be."

I was effectively showed and scared at the same time. Sure being able to control time is cool and all, but that kind of power is like a Legendary kind of power, almost Chaos level! But the thought of having the same power as Kronos, the same sadistic psycho Titan who tried to destroy the world and ate his kids, also left me with a feeling that with such a power could corrupt me. But Chaos did say that he will make sure to find a way to keep me from becoming corrupt and/ or make fail-safes just in case, so I was somewhat eased.

Of course, the thought of training with Tartarus would have scared me shitless back then, I was mostly at eased that he was alright now and looked somewhat human. I figured I would have to fight tons of monsters to train. As long as I don't have to go back into the pit I was all cool. Hopefully. Maybe. Perhaps.

On second thought, I should probably start praying to or bribing Chaos.

Speaking of whom, Chaos spoke "Also Perseus, going off point for a bit, Eros and Phanes would like to discuss something of importance with you." He gestured to the two supermodel like Primordials. They smiled brilliantly at me and Eros spoke first with " Perseus, we have to discuss a matter you definitely need to hear. You see, as you have suffered through a heart breaking ordeal, with the death of almost all your family and hardship in you love life and the fact that you will be Chaos's champion, me, Chaos, and Phanes have agreed to tell you about something important, something that Chaos doesn't really allow much." Phanes continued with "When people are born they are usually given a soul mate, a person that you are destined to be with and love. When you were born, we gave you over 5 soulmates."

Remember when I said that the time power thing nearly caused me to faint? This actually NEARLY caused me to faint. I practically stumbled and face planted on the ground. I picked myself up to see both of them and Chaos as if they were insane. "Wait WHAAAAAAAAT! I have 5 SOULMATES?! WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THAT, I THOUGHT THAT WAS CONSIDERED TABOOED?!" Eros responded with "Normally, yes, such a thing would be considered blasphemous as you are supposed to love your soulmate with all your heart and would be rather difficult to love 5 all at once. But we knew you would have a true heart and tremendous loyalty so we entrusted this gift to you in hopes that it will help you find true happiness and love."

After a while of thinking over it, weighting the facts about this, I nodded, as I know that I couldn't refuse such a gift. I then asked "But how will I know which persons are my soulmate?" Chaos responded with "As of yet, you have already met all of them in your life and have felt the synergy between you and them, but just close your eyes, look into your heart and I will show you." I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to look inside of myself and think of who I truly love. I felt a finger touch my forehead and my eyes snapped open and looked slightly up. I saw a bright flash of light and images appeared in my head. I saw a familiar 18-year old girl in silvery hunting clothes, braided auburn hair, while skin, beautiful smile, and two pools of silver for eyes. I saw an image of her from when I looked at her in the moonlight, light making her seem truly like a goddess. It was Artemis but now looking closer once again at this time, I never noticed the heart shaped symbol hidden on her left shoulder. The next came images of a wavy chocolate brown haired girl, with pearl white skin, kaleidoscopic eyes, and the same heart, sword, and wings symbol on her right collarbone as Artemis. It was Aphrodite.

The next images were that of a certain Cherokee, brown haired, tan skinned, kaleidoscopic eyed girl, who I entrusted with my sister. It was Piper. But then another images appeared. One I never saw once. It was Piper taking off her shirt. At first I wanted to respectfully look away in embarrassment but stopped and looked closer when I noticed the symbol on the bottom of her back, near her hips. It was the same heart shaped symbol, with wings and a sword, the same as Artemis and Aphrodite. The next was images of a spiky, black haired, punk and hunter clothed, pale white, smirking, bad ass hunter that I have always known. It was Thalia. Then another images appeared once again and saw Thalia taking of her hunters clothes to reveal the same symbol as the rest, this time on top her right breast. That was four girls but before I saw the fifth one, the visions stopped, the final image was that of some stars.

I was snapped back to normal to see Chaos there, smirking, obviously seeing what I just saw. I couldn't believe it. Artemis, Aphrodite, Piper, and Thalia were all my soulmates. Piper wasn't that much of a shock as she did kiss me before I went to Olympus but it was still shocking. Thalia was more shocking as she is a Hunter and practically my cousin. But I suddenly remembered, that during the final months of my training with the Hunters, Thalia was acting kinda strange towards me. I would constantly find her with a slightly bright face, but just dismissed it as her just tired and sweaty from training but I then remembered when she accidentally fell on me. Our faces were inches away from each other, her legs tied around mine, and her big DD sized breasts were squishing onto my chest. After a few seconds of silence, we practically flew away from each other, blushing madly and agreed to never speak of it again. I remembered how I thought I saw her slightly smile then but thought it just my imagination. The next shocking one was Aphrodite. I mean she is THE goddess of LOVE and BEAUTY. If there was one giant way to say that she was out of my league, it would be that one sentence. But it would explain all the slight blushes, giddy and cheerful attitude towards me, why I can see her true appearance, and why she was so nervous about that symbol. Maybe it was to mark them as my soulmates. Then the most shocking one out of all of them is Artemis. I mean she is the goddess of MAIDENS! She is the eternal, man-hating huntress that turns men that even look at her into deer to hunt. But I remembered when she and I hugged after the awards ceremony and how it felt like I was complete and how everything else faded away. The same with all the times I hugged the others. Then came the fact that I was cut off before seeing my final soulmate.

I looked towards Chaos and he said "Shocking, isn't it?" I looked at him and asked "What about the last one? Why did you cut me off before the last one?" Chaos responded with a knowing smile and said :You will find out soon enough but for now let us finish this whole training talk." I nodded in defeat, knowing there is not point in trying to wrangle the truth out of him and figure it out later.

Chaos sat back down o his throne and continued with "And finally, you will train with me in a special kind of training. We will be training with a kind of magic power that no person other than me, Primordial, Angel, or Dragon has ever been able to do." The Primordials all simultaneously whirled their heads so fast to Chaos's direction that I thought there heads would snap of. Hemera asked stuttering with "Ch-Chaos, a-a-are you s-sure about this?! I-I mean, no one has ever b-been able to learn and master that kind of power! Are you sure he can handle it?" Chaos nodded and said "Yes, I do believe my newly dubbed champion is capable of learning this technique. It is essential to destroying Zeus and his corrupt forces."

I asked out curiously "Um, can anyone tell me what power are guys talking about?" Chaos just responded with a smirk and said "Don't worry Perseus, you will find out soon enough." I would have been creeped out if it not for the fact that this was Chaos I was talking about, so I trusted him. Chaos continued with "Well other than the obvious blessing and need to know about your godly abilities, that is all that there is to your training." But he was interrupted by Ananke saying "Actually Lord Chaos, you forgot to tell him about the surprise. Remember?" Chaos had a look of realization on his face and said "Yes! I forgot about that! I am becoming loopy in my old age." Eros quipped with "Old age? Pops, I'm pretty sure you are older than old."

The Primordials and Chaos, except for Chronos, Tartarus, and Erebus, the stone cold guys, started laughing at that joke. I even saw a smirk on Chronos's face. I would be laughing too, but I was more interested on the lines of this so called 'surprise'. I spoke up "Um, not to interrupt this family joke time but what do you mean by 'surprise.?" They all settled down and looked at Chaos who answered me with "Well Percy, as I told you I knew of what would happen to you and that you would feel alone with all your friends and family either back on Earth or dead," that last part made from frown sadly, "but we have decided to bend the rules, to give you allies in the coming war. I'm sure you will recognize them." He then looked behind me and yelled out "Come on in!"

I turned around to see a giant black door, that I'm pretty sure wasn't there before, open up and see a cluster of figures covered in darkness. I tried to squint to see who it is but before I could register them, one of them sped like the Flash and tackled me in a hug and yelled "PERCY!" Me and the mysterious person, a female from the sound of the voice, stumbled onto the ground and I looked at the person and was left stunned beyond belief. The female was 16-years old, slim, big breasts, long, light black hair, and pearl white skin. She was wearing an orange Camp HalfBlood shirt and blue jean shorts. When I saw her smiling, slightly teared, face and her blue eyes I knew who she was: It was Silena Beauregard, one of my deceased friends.

I stuttered out in a cracked voice "S-Si-Silena?" She smiled brighter and said "Yeah it's me. It's good to see you again Percy." I could feel tears flowing down my eyes as I recalled how she died. Her face slightly burned by the drakon venom, her tears trailing down her eyes as she told us she was a spy, how miserable she looked but at the same time happy that she could save her friends before she died. But now she looked as if she never died, she looked exactly as she was before the Battle for Manhattan. I hugged Silena again tightly and she returned the favor. I always thought i would see them again,but only when I died but now...it was a miracle. I could feel apart of my soul brighten once again. But only slightly, you know betrayal and all.

"Hey Perce can you quit hugging my girlfriend? I becoming jealous." Spoke out a gruff, joking voice and who said that shocked me once again. This person was a big African-American guy, with dark brown hair, and big hands and muscles. He had a smirk on his almost always scowling face, brown eyes, wearing a greasy, burnt Camp Halfblood shirt and burnt jeans. After all the last time I saw this guy was when he blew up the Princess Andromeda and left me feeling guilty forever. The man was Charles Beckendorf. Silena lefted me up as I was too stunned to move properly and asked "Beckendorf?" He nodded his head and said "Surprised?" I looked at him for a second before walking up to him stopping right in front of him. He held out his right hand and I clasped it with my right hand and gave the man a tight bro hug. I felt my heart feeling better by the minute, seeing the friends that I couldn't save, the one I blame myself over all the time.

After the hug, I looked at the two and asked "What are you guys doing here? I thought...I thought..." I couldn't bare to look at them or speak to them, the guilt tearing me apart. I felt a on my shoulder to see Beckendorf and he said "Yeah it's us Perce It is great to see you man. If your wondering how we are here, Chaos brought us back, during the Giant War. He told us of what would happen to you...I'm so sorry Perce." Silena chimed in "I'm so sorry Percy, about Annabeth. I never thought she could be capable of doing this, but we are here for you."

I replied "I don't understand. Why are you guys so nice to me? It's my fault that you guys died. I left you on that boat as it blew up. I didn't save you from the drakon. You guys should hate me." They looked confused and concerned and Silena asked "Did you really think that you were at fault? After all this time?" I could only look down as I nodded my head. I heard Beckendorf say "Perce, you were never at fault for what happened to us. I made my choice, to sacrifice myself to save you and buy you and camp time to fight Kronos. Silena told me how she chose to sacrifice herself to save you guys. You had nothing to do with our deaths. You don't need to blame yourself." I looked up at them to see their serious and comforting faces and asked "You guys forgive me?" Silena hugged me once again, along with Beckendorf, and said "There is nothing to forgive, except me for being a spy, I'm so sorry." I chimed in "You have already been forgiven, Silena. Countless times. You have nothing to apologize to me."

We separated and looked each other with smiles, happy to be reunited. Until I heard a voice call out "That's sweet, but shouldn't you be happy to see us as well?" I turned to see two sons of Apollo that I also died. They both had different hair and eyes, one having black hair with brown eyes and the other having blonde hair and green eyes. But they both had their father's tanned skin and bright, white smiles. One was 16 years old and 5'11 and the other looked 15 years old and 5'9. They both wore camp shirts and brown shorts. They were Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher. Two other friends I felt guilty over. I practically ran to them and gave both a big bro hug. I remembered how I told Melione, during the quest for the Sword of Hades, that Lee's death was one that I had gotten over, along with Bianca's and Zoe's, but I lied as I still felt guilty. Especially over Michael's death as I am sure that I am the cause of it.

"Michael? Lee? Chaos brought you guys too?" Lee responded with "Yeah, man its great to see you again Percy. By the way, we are sorry for what happened to you, I will make them pay for what they did." I nodded in appreciation. I then was going to apologize for not stopping or causing their deaths before Michael raised his hands and said "No, i know what you are gonna say and you have nothing to apologize for. Lee here died a hero and you were busy defending Camp Halfblood so it is ok. As for me, yes I died on the bridge but because of Kronos." I was confused until Michael explained further "When you caused the bridge to start collapsing I was almost out of there and I would have made it but Kronos used his time powers to slow me down and that caused me to fall. He did this in hopes of crushing your spirit, but it didn't work and you have nothing to apologize. Alright?" I could only nod my head as i knew it would have been a losing fight if I spoke out.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in. How's it going Jackson?" I turned to see another familiar face that is supposed to be dead. But he wasn't really a friend, actually he tried to kill me, even after I saved him. This guy had glossy black hair, a slim, yet build figure, pale skin, and 6 feet tall. He wore black jacket and a ruby red shirt, dark black jeans, and blood red shoes. His face showed his Japanese descent, slightly curved nose and he his eye has a hazel like color. Yeah, you heard me, I said 'eye'. He only had his left eyes while his right eye was covered by a black eye patch. You could see the scar mark running from the eye patch to the side of his nose. This guy was actually an old adversary turned hero in the end. This guy was Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis.

"Ethan?" I questioned.

The son of Nemesis replied with "Jackson. Nice to see that you recognized me after all this time."

I was taken back at that and said "Well of course I recognize you. I mean you gave your life up for Olympus, your a hero."

Ethan looked away and said "No, I'm not. Your the hero Jackson, I was a traitor that didn't do anything right, not even back stab Kronos."

I responded with "Can you quit the bullshit." That got Ethan's attention as he looked at me with a furious look on his face and said "What did you say Jackson?!" Not flinching and putting a firm stare, I said "You heard me. What your saying is utter bullshit. You expect me to believe that you weren't a hero, even when you lied to Kronos?" He looked stupefied and I continued "Yeah, I know you lied to Kronos about my fatal flaw. You claimed when I hit you in the head with the flat of my sword that you forgot where my Achilles heel was, but I know that you still remembered. You were trying to mislead and leave Kronos and ended p being a hero in the end. Now can you quit the bullshit and shake my hand already?"

I reached my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it for a minute, before looking at me and saying "I forgot how much a pain in the ass you are Jackson. But a good pain." He took my hand and shook it. after we shook he asked "Did you help the minor demigods? Did you give them and the minor gods the respect they deserve?" I looked at him straight in the eye and said "Yeah, I did. You know you are actually an idol to the minor demigods, a source of inspiration. You did make a difference after all." Ethan looked shocked before smiling and said "Thank You Jackson. You truly are a great man. I don't know how to repay you" I responded "Just call me Perseus and help me stab Annabitch in the back, alright?" He laughed and said "Deal Jacks-I mean, Perseus." I smiled, happy that I finally made up with Ethan and know he was alright, but I got curious about something and asked Ethan "By the way Ethan, how come you still have that eye patch? I thought Chaos would have given you your eyesight back?" Ethan responded with "He did, I just wore it for you to recognize me better." He took of the eye patch to reveal his other eye, which was stark white and had a scar going through it. Ethan replied with "I can see with it and have enhanced vision but this look will stay forever." I replied with "I think it looks badass." He smirked and said "You know, you are alright Jackson." "Perseus." I tried to remind him.

Ethan then said "Actually Perseus there is someone I like for you to meet, a friend of mine." Uh Oh. If this guy can be friends with Ethan Nakamura then he surely isn't alright. He showed me to a guy I didn't even knew. He was tall, about 6'4, had pale skin, freckled face, poison green eyes, brown messed up hair, and a frown on his face. He wore a black vest that looked tattered and scratched, a purple shirt, and ripped up jeans. Yeah, looks like someone Ethan can make friends with. I held my hand out to him and introduced myself "Perseus, Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you." The guy looked at my hand for a second and then me, before shacking my hand and said "Alabaster, Alabaster C. Torrington." I was shocked. I asked "wait you are THE Alabaster Torrington?! The same Alabaster Torrington who sided with Kronos and then fled from Camp Halfblood for no reason? The same Alabaster who is practically one of the most powerful demigod of Hecate ever?!"

The newly dubbed Alabaster rolled his eyes and slightly smiled and said "I guess I must be important if the great Percy Jackson knows about me. Yes I am that same Alabaster. Although I guess I figured the Olympians would hide that bit of information from camp." I was confused about what he meant and asked "Wait, what do you mean? What did the Olympians do?" Alabaster said "Well after the Titan War, I tried to urge my mother to still fight but she instead received that offer of amnesty to rejoin Olympus. I was mad at you for it but thought otherwise as I heard that you gave up immortality for the minor gods and demigods to be respected. Anyways my 'rude behavior' attracted the attention of the Olympians and coupled with the threat they put over my mother's head they exiled me from Camp HalfBlood." I was stunned and angry. I didn't knew they had done that, they exiled a demigod just for being 'rude'. I was also growing more hate, if possible for the Olympians, beside those who sided with me, that they would do this and make a threat on Hecate. I asked Alabaster "What kind of threat did the Olympians say to Hecate?" Alabaster scratched his forehead and said "Their threat was for her to quit fighting or her children would die." My fist clenched in anger at this. I have once again heard how they have broken another one of my promises by threatening the minor gods and their children which I forbidden it.

I said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't knew or that I couldn't help you." Alabaster just raised his hand and said "No gushy moments. Its alright, I'm alright, alive, and have been recruited by freaking Chaos. Things worked out, though now I have an itch to destroy the Olympians and my treacherous mother." I could only nod, I knew I couldn't convince him otherwise and would talk about it later.

I turn towards the next friend who was raised from the dead, that gave me as much shock and guilt as Beckendorf. This person was female, olive skin, long, silky black hair, braided like a hunter, tiny freckles on her face, and onyx eyes, yet she looked older than last I saw her, she looked over 16 years old. She wore a black tight jeans, a hunter's shirt and coat. It was almost fitting that she would be one to return from the dead, her father is the Lord of the dead. Standing before was Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, sister to Nico, and whose death was, for me, one of my greatest failures. She smiled at me and said "Hey Percy."

"Bianca?" I asked stunned. The former huntress smiled and nodded. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Like the rest, I thought I could have saved her and felt immensely guilty and responsible for her death. It didn't make it better when Nico said it was my fault and yelled at me going so far as to saying I killed her. What made it sting worse was because I too thought it was my fault. But now she is here, wait till Nico finds out. Wait a minute...A thought appeared in my head.

"Bianca, not that I'm glad your here but how are you are here? I thought Nico said you went for rebirth." Bianca responded with "It was Chaos. He asked me to be given second chance at living, to see you and Nico once more, so I accepted and Chaos made it seem we all we all took rebirth. I'm sorry about what happened to you Percy. I truly am." I nodded and hugged her again. I knew just from her actions that I had nothing to apologize to her for and it would be a losing battle either way.

"Hey! Don't I get some loving over here or what?" I turned to stumble in shock at one of the most recent of my dead friends. This guy had greasy oiled stained jeans, a rusty Camp HalfBlood shirt, red shoes, and an army like belt. He was slightly taller than what he used to be, now at a 5'8 feet tall, was Latino, with brown eyes, brown, messy, curly hair, Latino tanned skin, pointy elf-like ears, and a mischievous smile. This was Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, one of the Seven, and presumed dead.

"Leo?!" I asked loudly. He grinned maniacally and said "The one and only! Well don't just stand there like a statue and give me a hug Kelp Head." I gave him that bro hug, glad to see that he was alive and well, especially after he sacrificed himself to kill Gaea. I broke the hug and said to Leo "Leo, dude, its good to see you! What happened during the fight against Gaea? Did you die and were you brought back by Chaos?" Leo answered "Same here, tried to destroy Gaea by blowing her up in the sky, and kinda."

I was confused and said "What do you mean?" Leo explained with "You see when me and Festus brought her up to the sky and blew up, I died. But the thing is Festus was just blasted away and I used the Physician's Cure that we got during our trip to Greece and revived me." I was shell shocked. It all makes sense, Nico sensing Leo dying, the weird feeling Nico got, the fact that Leo's soul wasn't in the Underworld, it never was. Leo continued "After Festus revived me, we ended up going reaching our destination."

"What destination?" I asked.

"My island." said a melodious, soothing voice. I turned towards the voice and nearly had a heart attack. It was Calypso, the Titaness of Ogygia, one of my what-ifs where I could have loved her instead of that Annabitch. She looked the same as the last time I saw her, her cinnamon-smelling caramel hair braided over her shoulder, almond colored eyes, a gorgeous face, and tanned skin. However, she wasn't wearing her usual Greek dress, she was wearing light blue jeans and a white blouse. I didn't even notice that I drifted towards her, like in a trance.

"Calypso?!" I said. She smiled warmly and said "Hello again, Perseus. It's great to see you again." I tackled her in a hug, where I felt her stiffen. I almost thought I went to far but my worries diminished as she hugged back as tight as me. The guilt suddenly came back as I remembered how I promised I would free her from her prison and tried to do so, but was stupid enough to trust the Olympians that I didn't give it a second though and made sure they kept their word. "I'm sorry." I said in a gloomy voice. "I'm sorry that I failed you Calypso."

Calypso was confused and asked "What do you mean you failed me? You did nothing of the sort." I responded with "I promised that I would free you from your prison, I promised I would give you a better life, to make up for not being able to love you fully. But I failed. Despite my efforts, I never made sure the Olympians kept their word and free you. I was too blinded by my worries to remember you and for that, I have failed you and my promise to you. I'm so sorry." I tilted my head down, unable to look at her. But I felt a hand on my cheek raising my head to face her. Instead a face of disappointment that I expected, I saw a face warmth and compassion. Calypso said "It is alright Perseus. You have nothing to be sorry for. You tried your best and thought good of the Olympians. There is nothing wrong in seeing the best in people, even the Olympians. Besides, if I wasn't stuck there longer, I wouldn't have met this idiot goof ball." "Hey!" cried out an offended Leo. She then kissed my forehead and smiled at me, which I returned.

Leo interrupted with "This is nice and all, but come on, you are making me jealous Calli." Calypso blushed and I raised my eyebrow and asked "Calli?" Leo swung his arm around me and said "Yeah that's the nickname I call her. She loves it." But when I turned to Calypso, she looked scary angry, something I never thought I would see her like that. It sent shivers up my spine.

Leo, unaffected by the enraged Calypso, then asked me "Anyways, onto more important matters. There is something I need to ask you. It is something that all men in the entire universe have been dying to know." He said it so serious and had the most serious face that I have ever seen on him.I wondered what could be so important. It must be earth shattering news. I guess maybe Leo grew more mature.

Leo then asked the important question: "How come you got 5 girls to love? How can you get so lucky and be able to have all those ladies?" He smiled in his classic goofy smile.

I felt myself deadpan. Maybe not. I noticed how Bekendorf, Michael, and Lee did a comedic anime face plant, while Silena and Bianca had their mouths gaped and had shadows over their eyes which I bet had disbelief. Ethan face-palmed while Alabaster squeezed the bridge between his eyes with his fingers. Even the Primordials face-palmed. Calypso just became more angry, this time actually making Leo notice. Although she was behind him, I could tell Leo knew what was happening as he tried to still smile but was sweating like a waterfall and his eyes just showed fear. Suddenly Calypso raised her fist and smacked Leo upside the head causing him to fall. "So I'm not enough for you, is that right?" Calypso said in a super scary. daring voice.

Leo, shockingly, just his head and smiles at her saying "Ahhhh, so you DO care." I almost thought Leo was a goner, until I saw that Calypso actually was affected by this and blushed. She looked away embarrassed and mumbled "Shut up."

Suddenly, my brain decided to finally pt together the facts and realize what was going on here. They are a COUPLE?!

I know it is pretty obvious that they liked each other from what I gathered during our journey to Greece but its still shocking hear. But I was happy for them, they deserved happiness and love especially with all that happened to them. I asked them "Wait are you guys going out?"

They both blushed, confirming my suspicions. Calypso stuttered out "Um Y-Yeah, we are. Even if he can be an idiot. "Hey." yelled out Leo. "He is cute, funny, lovable idiot." Calypso continued. Leo got up and hugged Calypso from behind. It made me smile. They then told me more of what happened. You know after they stopped snuggling with each other. They said that they hopped on Festus and left the island. They wandered through an endless sea, no idea where they were going, until they were brought here by Chaos and explained to what would happened. Calypso started sprouting curses towards Annabeth left and right, more deadlier curses than the Arai gave her in Tartarus. Leo got so mad that he burst into flames so big and raging, Ouranos had to had to make a mini-hurricane to put out the flames. He admitted hat he didn't like me that much because of jealousy but he resolved it and saw me as a good friend and apologized. Now I felt why they were telling me to stop apologizing. There was nothing for Leo to apologize.

After we agreed that we were good and I turned to see the next person there. I almost froze completely in shock. The last time I saw this guy was on Olympus, holding a bronze knife in his hand, bleeding on his shoulder. He was once a friend, then an enemy, and a hero at the end. It was Luke Castellan! He looked the same as always. He still had his sandy blonde hair spiked up, tan skin, blue eyes, and a pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. He was tall, looked around the same age as the last time I saw him, which was maybe around 21-26 years old, he wore a ragged Camp shirt, ripped jeans, and black shoes. He had his Camp necklace as well, with the 6 beads on it. He had a smirk on him, but his eyes showed guilt and sadness.

He said to me "Hey Percy."

I responded with "Luke? Is that you?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, its me. Its great to see you again."

I smiled and said "Its great to see you as well. We missed you man."

Luke just looked down with a frown and said "No, they didn't. I bet they were glad I died. I mean, I was traitor that only one thing right."

I just shook my head and placed an arm on his shoulder. I said "We did miss you, all of us. Everyone was sad that you died. We mourned and honor you like every hero, especially your dad. And you think you did one thing right? You helped Thalia and Annabeth when you were 14, you taught me and many demigods how to sword fight, you tried to save Annabeth from Kronos, tired to bail out on Kronos, and killed him. You were the hero of the prophecy, you help make a difference in Olympus and the lives of demigods. You helped me see that the minor gods and demigods needed to be recognized and you helped make Olympus better. You are hero. You did plenty of right things."

Luke just stared at me shocked. He asked confused "Why are you not mad? I thought you would be mad to see me, I helped kill most of the people here! Kronos's army killed them and I practically killed Beckendorf! I killed so many demigods and mortals. How are you forgiving me so easily?! Unlike you, I am guilty for their deaths!"

I shouted back "No you aren't! You said yourself it yourself, they were killed by KRONOS'S ARMY not YOURS! You tired to leave Kronos, you tried to make it right and you did. If Annabeth hadn't pushed you away then you would have been gone from him a lot sooner and that stuff wouldn't have happened. You have already been forgiven not just by me but by everybody." I looked at the rest and they nodded their heads and Luke looked more stunned. I continued with "So please man, cut the bullshit, take one from me, and please forgive yourself already." Luke could only nod and I swear I almost saw tears threatening from falling from his eyes. We bro hugged and afterwords he told me how he was recruited by Chaos like the rest.

Said he barely got into Elysium because Zeus secretly ordered for him to be sent to the Fields of Punishments, but Hades got him into Elysium and just lied to Zeus about it. Just another dot in the already super long shit list that is Zeus's evil deeds. He told me when he heard what would happen to me and how Annabeth would cheat on me he denied it immensely, until he saw it and was outraged. He also told me I looked super badass and terrifying when it happened, he also said something about a slight golden glow around me, like Kronos when he used his powers. I felt concerned but remembered that I had received Kronos title and powers.

The next and maybe last person there was another girl. She had black hair tied in a braid, piercing black eyes, and a regal Hispanic face. She wore a purple Camp Jupiter shirt, blue jeans, and had a purple Roman toga. She was a friend whose life I, unknowingly, ruined, only to meet her again a long time later, when I came into the Roman camp, without my memories. She also, from what I gathered, fell in love with me only to get rejected because I still like that Annabitch and made it one of the most awkward and guilty moments of my life. She died a hero, defeating Orion and returned the Athena Parthenos to Camp Halfblood and helped merge the camps together. Unfortunately, due to her wounds and weakened energy, she was an easy picking for Gaea, and Gaea struck her down with an earth attack. I was devastated on seeing her dead, broken, yet peaceful form. This was the former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion of Rome, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

I stood there silent as we stared at each other. Reyna with a calm, neutral look directed towards me. She then spoke "Well Jackson are you just gonna stand there or am I unworthy to receive such a greeting?" I walked up to her and gave her a crushing hug which she gave back with just as much, if not more, force.

We separated, with my hands on her shoulders and said "Reyna? You are here too?" Reyna responded with "Of course I'm here! What do you think I am, some shape-shifter?!" Same Reyna, same ruthless, authoritative voice and persona.

I was glad to see her again and I said "I'm so glad your here. After what happened, I-" I would have continued if Reyna didn't interrupt by saying "What your sorry for my death? That you couldn't have saved me? Jackson you are a stubborn. You have nothing to apologize for. What happened you couldn't have prevented, it was my fate to die that day."

An obvious interrupting cough was heard and we saw that it came from Ananke, who looked at Reyna with a look before Reyna said "Alright! Yes I forgot the Fates altered my fate to die in hopes of breaking you further. Well either way, you have nothing to blame yourself over. Besides I here right now and so all is well." I nodded accepting that fact that another burden has lifted itself from my shoulders. Reyna continued "Besides now I get to help you fight the gods. The corrupt ones that is. It is about time that they pay for their sins and I definitely need to have some words with Jason, specifically the type where I get to shove a sword down his throat." I snickered at that. Obviously, I would help, but I couldn't wait to see the arrogant bastard get what he deserves. Reyna said that in Elysium she saw her fellow fallen Romans and enjoyed the break but when given the opportunity to return and help me she immediately accepted.

After we talked, I turned to look at the Primordials thinking that that was it. But Chaos then had a look of realization on him and smack his forehead. He said "Oh I knew I forgot something! Or rather someone. You may come in!" That was directed to where the doors were and I turned to see them opened again and a female figure walked towards me, hidden by the shadows As she continued forward, her appearance was being lit up and slowly revealed. She wore a hunter's outfit, with silver and green shirt, pants, and boots. From what I could tell, she had a tall, approximately 5'8 to 5'9, a graceful yet strong figure, D sized border lining to DD sized breasts, and, from what I could see from her hands and neck, had copper-like and smooth skin. I also saw the lush, midnight black hair flowing in waves down to the middle of her back. Then her face was revealed, and my heart and everything around me seemed to be melt away. I felt like someone turned me into a frozen ice sculpture or sent me to a dream that I thought would never come true. The female in front of me had black eyes with twinkles in them that looked like stars, which contrasted the brown eyes she had last time I saw her, but still had the cool, calm glint in them. Her face resembled that of a gorgeous Persian princess, her face flawless and perfect as I remembered and her smile as white as light. I never told anyone this but Annabeth was not the first girl I was interested. Sure there was some mutual attraction, at least I thought there was, between us, but she paled in comparison to this person. Whenever she was near I would feel different, glad yet more than usual, she would make me feel both terrified and attracted at the same time. This person's death, by the hands of her own father no less, made me feel horrible, like crushed my heart into a bloody mess. Her death was the one I felt the most guilty and most depressing out of all of the others. Why else do you think I stared at her constellation?

Before me was none other than my first, secret crush, the former hunter and Lieutenant of the Hunt: Zoe Nightshade.

She was smiling at me with a joy that I never saw of her, like she saw what she wanted most in the world.

We stood still for what seemed like forever. Until I started to run. I ran towards her like the Flash going his fasted ever but it felt like I was running in Jello. I saw how Zoe was running towards me as well, and she seemed equally fast and slow at the same time. Before we knew it, we crashed into each other with a world crushing hug, the tightest I ever gave, and she returned it full force. I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes and I felt my shirt turning damp knowing that she also is crying. I would be more shocked but I didn't care, all I cared was that she was here. "Zoe." I whispered. She responded with her own whisper "Perseus." Everything seemed to have faded away from existence and all that was there was just me and her. I felt a joy that I never that I would feel again. Suddenly, I had a vision pop up in my head for a split second. It was the same one that I saw when Chaos was showing me my future mates, the stars. Then it hit me like a sack of bricks, I could realize what shape the stars made out. A certain constellation: The Huntress, Zoe, she was one of my mates. That just made my heart soar like a rocket.

I then spoke to her, still hugging, wit a chocked up voice "I so so happy to see you again Zoe. I missed you terribly." Zoe responded with the same chocked up voice with "I know. I saw you look so sad and miserable seeing my constellation. I am so unbelievably sorry, and I missed you too Perseus." Stunned, I asked "You saw me?" Zoe chuckled and said "Of course, I saw you through the stars and I would see you so depressed and guilty that it broke me to see you like that." "It broke me to see you die." I responded truthfully. If even possible, we hugged tighter than before, like we were hanging onto a lifeline. I then teared up more and exclaimed "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you from Atlas. I should have found a way to save you." Then Zoe did a Zoe like move.

She separated the hug and slapped me with the force of a bullet train. I could feel my cheek burning like the time I got it with lava back at Mt St. Helens. Before I could fall onto the ground, Zoe grabbed me by the shirt and made me look at her raging, tearful eyes that just promised a world of hurt. It was like staring at a Basilisk, terrifying, freezing, and monstrous. She then screamed at me "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU IDIOT! YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF FOR MY DEATH WHEN YOU SHOULD NOT?! **I SWEAR I SHOULD TURN YOU INTO A PIN CUSHION!** YOU HAVE **NO REASON** TO FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR MY DEATH, IT WAS MY FATE TO BE KILLED ON THAT QUEST! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FEELING GUILTY OVER THE LIKES OF ME, A SIMPLE FALLEN HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS WHO WAS NOTHING BUT **RUDE AND MEAN TO YOU!** SO PLEASE STOP, STOP FEELING GUILTY OVER MY DEATH! PLEASE DON"T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR CAUSING THE ONLY DECENT MAN IN THE WORLD AND **MY ONLY MALE FRIEND** TO FEEL DEPRESSED AND SAD OVER ME. PLEASE just stop!" the last words she was starting to look down, tears flowing from her eyes. She looked broken, and guilty herself, as she was berating herself for causing me to feel sad. This was like a white hot knife of shock, disappointment, and shame towards my heart.

I grabbed her shoulders and made her see my own tearful and pleading eyes. I yelled out "HOW COULD I NOT FEEL GUILTY AND SAD OVER YOUR DEATH?! HOW COLD I NOT FEEL GUILTY AND SAD AS I SAW THE LIFE OF MY FRIEND'S EYES **FADE AWAY AND TO SEE HER VANISH AWAY TOO?!** I CAN"T HELP MYSELF BUT FEEL RESPONSIBLE! I SAW HOW THAT POISON WAS **KILLING YOU**! I SAW HOW YOU WERE **STRUCK DOWN** BY ATLAS! I SAW HOW A PERSON **I CARED ABOUT DIE RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES AND LEAVE ME!** WHEN YOU DIED I FELT ME HEART BREAK INTO MILLIONS OF TINY PIECES! I FELT AS THOUGH I FAILED! I FELT HORRIBLE THAT I COULDN'T SAVE THE LIFE OF SOMEONE WHO INSPIRES ME, SOMEONE WHO SAVED ME, SOMEONE AMAZING AND STRONG, SOMEONE **WHO I CARED AND LOVED!** I CAN'T HELP IT. I just can't. I just can't help but feel guilty. I just can't help but feel sorry." Those last words were when I started to break apart and ended up leaning on her chest, crying and sobbing. I always thought that I shouldn't cry. That a leader should never be allowed to cry, that he needs to be strong. Screw that! I just cried and cried, hanging onto Zoe for dear life.

We both fell to our knees slowly and held onto each other. Zoe said "I'm sorry I put you through that, that I would leave you with such misery. I just wanted to save the world, my mistress, and you." I responded with "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I made you feel grief and guilt with my sadness and guilt. I just wanted to save you and I missed you." We stayed like that for Chaos knows how long, and I didn't care. We just wanted feel this warm embrace for a little longer.

Unfortunately, we separated and saw each others messy, teared faces. We chuckled and smiled at that and the sadness just washed away. We blushed and picked each other up and tried to straighten ourselves, trying to erase the blush that we had. I asked "So, we cool?" Zoe just rolled her eyes and said "Yes, we are. But if so much as think to blame yourself over something that silly again, I will send you right back into Tartarus, the same way I did."

"Alright. Alright, I surrender." I said, holding my hands up in a surrendering way. Suddenly something she said just hit me and I said "Wait...just like you? You went to Tartarus?!"

Zoe nodded grimly. My eyes widened in horror. I thought the only demigods to go to Tartarus were me, Nico, and _her._

"How?" I asked. "I thought that when you died you became a constellation."

Zoe explained with "I did. You see when I died and became a constellation, I was transported to some area where I was in between the sky and space, where I could watch the world below me. I would mostly look at the Hunters, my Lady, and..you." This made both of us blush. She continued "Anyways, it happened after the Giant War and the reward ceremony. I saw how you and Lady Artemis were hugging. I must say you must be _pretty special_ to be so close to Lady Artemis." She had teasing look and grin on her face which made me blush more, but as I saw closer into her eyes I saw jealousy and pain. Especially when her eye twitch. She continued "A few days later, I felt a presence appear and a flash occurred behind me. I turned around to see _Zeus_ there." The mention of the so-called King of Olympus made my hands clench tightly. "Anyways, I bowed to Zeus and asked as to why he was here. He responded that it was customary for him to greet a new constellation officially, at some point, and welcome them into his domain. But then he said that I was pretty and tried to seduce me, but when I rejected him, even to the point where I kicked his crotch area, he got enraged. He claimed that if I wouldn't sleep with him, and that since I was a 'filthy Titan spawn' he'd banish me from the sky. He struck me with his Master Bolt and next thing I knew I was falling down a dark pit."

Yet again another reason why I hate Zeus's guts. "I was falling for who knows how long until I saw this deep red fog and after I went past it I saw a nightmarish land that terrified me. I landed into the River Cocytus, the river of woe, and almost drowned in it but focused on Lady Artemis and you that I managed to escape it. I was then hunted by monsters and realize I was in Tartarus. I was about to die by them when they suddenly turned into black dust and was met by Chaos. He saved me and brought me here and told me about all that would happen. I nearly wanted to go down to Earth and kill Annabeth after what I heard but was forced to stay here and wait for you. Now here I am. I am so sorry Perseus for what happened."

"It's alright Zoe." I said. "All that matters is that you are here. And more importantly that I get to see you again." She smiled and we hugged again. I then broke the hug and said to her "Actually now that you are here, there is something that I wanted to give to you." Zoe seemed curious as to what I could possibly give to her. I, instinctively, focused on the Riptide tattoo on my shoulder and Riptide appeared on my hand in a blue and sea green light. I turned into pen form and Zoe figured out what I was talking about. Immediately, she raised her hands and said "No, I can't Percy. Riptide belongs to you now, I entrusted it to you and you are the only one I could consider worthy of the blade." I protested with "But you forged this sword Zoe. It is yours, not mine. You merely let me borrow it, plus its seems useless for me to have it, it has always been Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus's sword. Now I'm not him anymore, I can't be worthy of it anymore." But Zoe continued to deny the sword with "You don't understand Percy. I am humbled that you would try to give me Riptide again, but even you have claimed this sword as part of you, literally. Even if I wanted to claim the sword I couldn't." I was confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"I can answer that question." Shouted out Chaos's voice from behind me. I turned to see him and he asked "Percy, do you remember back in the Olympian throne room, where Poseidon tried to take Riptide from you?" My mind flashed back to when my former father tried to Force pull the bronze xiphos towards him, but couldn't for some reason and the sword sparked green lightning that shot Poseidon and became a tattoo on my hand. I responded with a "Yeah, what about it." Chaos questioned further "Do you remember when Riptide started to shoot out sea green lightning that blasted back your _former father_ and then shot into you and became a tattoo?" I tried to see what he was going with "Are you saying that lightning is the reason I can't give Zoe back her sword." Chaos nodded and said "Indeed. You see, because of all the hardships and battles you faced with the sword and because you were given the sword officially by its creator, you have unwillingly claimed Riptide as your own. In simple terms, you have had such a connection to the sword that it sees no one else as worthy as its master, not even Zoe, whoever should try to take it would receive a painful blast and return to you just like as it as always done. So to say Perseus, you have become one of the very few rare individuals who have been able to bond with a sword to the point that it now your weapon permanently."

I stunned and my brain thought to the only response my ADHD brain could come up with "So...like the wands in Harry Potter."

Everybody had there own comical reactions to this. Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, and Luke face planted comically to the ground, Leo, Lee, and Michael all fell to the ground laughing their asses off, and Reyna, Ethan, Alabastor, and Zoe face palmed. Even the Primordials also had funny reactions. Erebus, Chronos, and Pontus face palmed so hard I swore it sounded like a bomb going off, mostly because they are more than 30 feet tall and face palmed so hard. Ananke, Ouranos, and Ourea pinched the bridge between their eyes in clear annoyance of my stupidity. Eros, Phanes, Aether, Hyrdos, and Tartarus, surprisingly, were laughing so hard their faces were turning red. Eros and Phanes actually laughed so hard they feel out of their thrones. Nyx, Thalassa, Hemera, and Calypso even just giggled at me and Chaos shook his head fondly. I was kinda embarrassed of this as I practically made a fool of myself for the umpteenth.

Chaos answered my ridiculous comparison with "To put it frankly, yes. If you take the fact that this is a sword and, unlike Harry Potter's wands were they can change loyalties when taken, yours is permanently a part of you and will only answer to you or anyone you deem able to use it, but I suggest doing that only in the most serious times." I was shocked, fully comprehending the magnitude of the situation at hand. I looked Riptide, now in his sword form, and noticed it had a sea green aura around it, almost like it was communicating to me. I smiled at the fact that even my own sword has my back to the very end. I turned Riptide back into its tattoo form and I asked Chaos again "So does this also mean the same thing with _Dimios?_ " I was curious if my axe was also permanently nodded to me. Chaos responded " The union between a weapon and its wielder to the point where they are one is a rare occurrence, only usually working with special kinds of weapons. I can sense you and the axe having the makings of such a bond but aren't there fully. Perhaps in time, the axe will become just as devoted to you as Riptide." I nodded in understanding, accepting that I had Riptide around with me for like forever, I only had _Dimios_ for like less than a year.

Once that was all done, I asked Chaos "Alright will is that all the people you brought back as my allies? Or is the Minotaur in the shadows with a conscience and wants to apologize for trying to kill me?" Chaos laughed hysterically at this and said "Sadly, no. These are all the past friends I could gather to help you without raising suspicion. I have made it seem that everyone here has either gone for rebirth or still missing or in Tartarus as the case for Zoe, Calypso, and Alabastor. They have all pledged to help and serve you as their warriors, if you accept them that is."

I looked towards my allies and asked "Are you guys sure about this? It's not too late to walk away from this, you guys can go live normal lives. This fight with the Olympians only concerns me, you guys don't have to risk your lives for this. Are you sure you guys want to go into battle against Olympus with me?" All of them looked at each other and nodded their heads and faced me again. Zoe spoke out "Perseus, we are you friends. We would fight beside you anytime and anywhere. We won't leave you, we will fight with you till the end."

Reyna voiced out "We all, except a few, may have been loyal towards Olympus but we won't stand by and watch the injustice of the Olympians rule to go on any longer. We are with you and will fight together towards victory."

Silena and Beckendorf walked up and Silena said "Percy we are your friends, we are family, and when family has been hurt we stand against those who hurt them, no matter what." Beckendorf jumped in with "This fight of yours is just as much as our fight. Zeus has ruled as a tyrannical king for far too long. They need to go down and you can count on us to help bring them down."

Bianca voiced out "You have gone so much for us and our friends and family Percy. It is only customary that we return the favor and help you in your darkest times. We will help fight the Olympians with you anytime." Ethan and Alabastor also came up and Ethan said "I second that. You have helped my siblings and the minor gods from their abuse and dismissal, we owe you and it would be our pleasure to beat King Lightning Breath with you." Alabstor said next with "I may have not liked you much Jackson, but you have seek the equal justice of my kin and other minor demigods. I must respect that and will help assist you on your quest to defeat the Olympians. Besides, me and them already hate each other and I'm on exile, wouldn't really go any other way for me."

Michael and Lee walked up and Micheal said " We're in Percy. I mean what kinda friends would we be if we just hung you out to dry." Lee jumped in with "Besides we are already died once. No big deal if we die again right?" I kinda wasn't alright with that thought hanging over my head but just decided to let them continue and talk about how they shouldn't waist their second chance of life later.

Continuing on, Leo and Calypso walked up with Leo saying "Besides Perce, you know as well as I that there is no such thing as a 'normal life' for us demigods. We are in and that is final. Besides you would get lonely without us." Calypso rolled her eyes at Leo and said to me "You are the most worthiest, most loyal, most powerful demigod to have ever existed Perseus, I would fight by you side anytime. I shall not run away from a friend in need."

Finally, Luke walked up to me and said "If there is anyone that I would fight against the Olympians with, it would be you Percy. I won't turn tail or hind behind a greater evil like a coward ever again. I fought against Zeus and his Olympians for a reason and that is because they were unfair,unjust, and tyrannical rulers. That hasn't changed so I will help you defeat them, you have my word on the River Styx." "Same here." voiced everyone else.

I guess no matter where you go, you will still here the rumble of the thunder when an oath on the Styx is made. I smiled tearfully at my friends and new allies. I no longer feel so alone. I now have friends, allies, even the literal Creator of the Universe by my side. I know with this help that the corruption that plagues Olympus will fall and we will come out victorious. I will have my vengeance and will see those who betray me suffer for what they did. It may take a few hundred years, but I will see Olympus fall. I will see my friends and allies still on earth again. I will see my sister, Artemis, Aphrodite, Thalia, and Piper again.

I turned towards Chaos and the Council of Primoridals with my friends and allies by my side. The council looked at us with respect and pride in their eyes. Chaos then spoke "It would seem that you and your friends are ready Perseus. Are you you ready to train, fight, and begin your journey?"

I looked towards my friends one by one and saw all of them nod their heads with full amounts of seriousness. I looked at Zoe the most and see stared at me with full determination in her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile at me that made my heart start to beat in happiness and love once more.

I looked at Chaos, smirking, and said "When do we start?"

* * *

 **AND SCENE!**

 **Phew! Finally, I have managed to finish this chapter. It took so much longer than I was expecting. Sorry for all those who have been asking for a new chapter for so long but I was extremely busy with school, especially this magazine group project that I have to deal with. You might think that it sounds easy, but there is a reason that it is a GROUP project. Anyways, I finally have finished this chapter and, ironically, during Thanksgiving.**

 **So...Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!**

 **I hope you guys like the little plot twist with Riptide. I have read some fanfiction where Percy ditches Riptide by giving it to Zoe or something like that, and I don't really like that, I don't see Riptide with any kind of person other than Percy. Speaking of which I hope you guys are happy that I paired Percy with Zoe, I will probably have to change the pairing up above to include both Zoe and Thalia but I don't know if there will be room or if I can even change it. Also I hope you like the return of several characters from the past, including Alabastor. Note that I haven't read the Demigod Diaries, so don't expect to much from Alabastor, I'm just looking up this info and found it off that we don't see anymore of this character in ANY other book. Also to those who have read the trials of Apollo, which I haven't read, I will also put a little hints to that story in the next chapter. I won't be going over all the story and it won't be like that the books that came so far, I'll just do some summary stuff and skip over most of it. BTW, I'm a little sad no one has accepted my challenger about the icon for my profile and will still keep the challenge up and will still reward the winner with a sneak peak of a future chapter. Just send me a link in reviews and would appreciate if you could also help me figure out how to do it.**

 **Anyways guys, that's it for this chapter, hope you like it, I apologize for anything you may dislike about this, and will strive to be better. Reviews and helpful tips are always welcome, please express your thoughts and opinions about his story, and I will see you all later.**

 **ZAYDEN AWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hey all you beautiful people! Zayden here with another chapter in this story. I hoped you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving, mine was great if your asking. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I have decided to post this chapter during Christmas as my own little present for you guys. LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I have also read the reviews so far and I apologize if the latest chapter was a little boring but I just figured that I needed an entire chapter to reveal Percy's dead friends, especially Zoe, coming back and joining his fight. I wanted tie up the loose ends like Leo and Calypso, references to Zoe, and I wanted to add Alabastor to roster as he doesn't seem to be enough credit or mention. By the way, what did you guys think about Zoe as Percy's last mate? I, honestly, was tinkering with the idea and your pleas have made me put the idea in. Now I have to is to scrap all of my previous plans to make new ones for Perzoe. YAH! But no, seriously I'm joking it won't deter me at all. Now then moving on, this chapter will be focusing on Percy's training for the first 300 years (30 in the mortal world) and then maybe the next, depending how long it is. What's else is that I will try my best not to make Percy and everybody overpowered and if you notice any things in this that seem to be from an anime...I'm sorry, I just love these anime. Also I have been thinking about my Pokemon fan fiction idea and, my newest idea, Spiderman conquering the Marvel world and women story, and if I go through with this I will have put this story in a *I start shivering*** ** _hiatus._** **But don't worry I won't do that...unless you guys want me to.**

 **Moving on and beginning with the story, I don't own any of Percy Jackson blah blah blah and it belongs to Riordan blah blah blah.**

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

 **Training, Dragons, and Reunions**

Time Skip: 300 years in Chaos space, 30 on Earth.

 _Percy POV_

Remember when I accepted this training business with Chaos and the Primordials to overthrow the gods? Yeah I thought it was going to be torture beyond my craziest imagination. I was wrong.

It was SOOOOOOOO much worse!

After the council meeting, Chaos revealed the location and nature of where we were. You may be thinking that sense its the creator of the universe then it would be Heaven or some other planet, right? Well, it wasn't. The place we were in was an entirely different dimension! Chaos claimed that this world was an entire parallel version of our Earth before the events of the Fall of Man. He claimed that the entire world was still in the form of Pangaea, where all the continents of the world were still one. It was night when we were there and the place looked like a pre-civilization kind of world, where the flora and fauna of the world seemed remotely unchanged, it looked like paradise. Then that image was shattered and made 10 times better due to the giant metropolis of a city.

The city was GINORMOUS! Chaos teleported us to a floating island platform to get a better look at the city. It looked like the size of both New York and Tokyo, the two largest cities in the world, combined! The design seemed to be of a futuristic looking city combined with the cultures of almost every civilization in the world, but the one that was mostly predominant was a medieval kind of look. The tallest buildings were no bigger than 900 feet, almost half of size of the world's largest skyscraper. What was also amazing was that this futuristic metropolis seemed to also be clean, healthy looking, and nature friendly. There were even building made out of giant trees and rocks. To the left side of the city was the vast ocean that with the remaining water powers I had that it was wider than the Pacific Ocean. I would see ships of every kind sailing the waters, all at peace and I could sense no form of pollution in the waters whatsoever. I looked to the right side and saw a vast number of farms and mansions ans well as a vast forest and jungle that blended naturally. I almost had a heart attack when I saw T-Rex walking along the forest, perfectly alive and well. I looked around to see many different kinds of animals, from regular, to extinct, to mythological, even monsters that looked peaceful and friendly.

But none of them compared to the likes of what I saw playing right beside us. The creature was giant over 700 feet long, over 300 feet tall, and over 150 feet wide, it had black scales as dark as darkness itself, but had dark neon blue rimmed scales that seemed to glow in power that seemed to run off him like veins, and he had three giant rows of spikes running along his back. The wings of the creature were ginormous, both combined almost bigger than the length of his entire body, they had the same color scheme as the rest of his body but the leather on the wings seemed like dark blue. The legs were massive, had scaly fingered 4 feet, and looked like it could reduce a giant into pudding with one stomp and claws looked sharp enough to slash a mountain clean in half. Its tail was long, barbed, and the tip was dark blue layered spear. His neck looked regular length for a this type of creature and his head was slightly rectangular shape with a jagged jaw that had two short lengthened spikes producing forward from his jaw and some bigger ones producing from the back of the jawline, black slightly curved horns on his head going back and had a neon glow coming from the edges of the horns, the mouth of the creature was massive a lined with razor sharp teeth that you could feel how sharp they are just by looking them, and the eyes were big with neon blue, scaly eyes, the pupils lined like a snake's. The massive creature was a giant, black and blue dragon!

The dragon's eye moved and looked over at me, my friends, and Chaos, but paused when looking at me. It was like fateful meeting waiting to happen as everything seemed to move slowly as his eye meet mine and his slightly glowed for a split second before looking at Chaos. From the looks of it, Chaos and the creature were having a mental discussion, and after a while the dragon seem to growl in a low tone and flew off towards the city. We asked who and what the dragon was, but Chaos only informed us that we would find out soon enough. He did say that that was one of the legendary Dragons that he made that were on par with the Primordials and Angels. He then directed us to where the dragon was going which was also where we were going.

Our destination was a massive castle that seemed to combine both Disney's castle, Hogwarts, and Beauty and the Beasts's castle and then magnify it to the point that those castles combined would pale in comparison to this structure. The castle was made up of different structures that connect with each other and it was so big that the smallest castle structure was only 800 feet high and the highest, the center one, was 1,600 feet high. It was painted black and seemed to blend with the night sky, even had tiny white dots on it that moved that seem to resemble the stars. It was over 900 feet wide all together and had over half as much in area around it. It was as well surrounded by a massive set of walls that range from 750 feet high, same color as the castle, and had 4 massive gates around the walls for entry. In the grounds behind the castle walls, not only had the castle, but a camp filled with barracks and training grounds filled with different assortment of soldiers and warriors, I swear I even saw some ninjas.

Chaos explained that the city was called Arcardia, named after what the Greeks thought paradise would look like. He stated that the people of this place our usually people who have been betrayed, accused wrongly by the gods, and lost souls, all who have pledged towards Chaos to fight and serve at his command and to find happiness in this second chance. He also stated that the army training and mingling around the castle our his most elite members of his army, those who are especially skilled with their area of expertise, such defenders, hunters, warriors, assassins, technicians and more. He showed us the inside of the castle which was just as grand and fabulous as the outside. Inside there were training arenas and simulators, archery ranges, dining halls, ball rooms, gaming rooms, indoor pools, and a beautiful kitchen. He showed us to our rooms that were conveniently in one of the taller structures of the castle. My room looked like the inside of my cabin at Camp HalfBlood, except with a big flat screen T.V., a fridge filled with beverages and sweets, a gaming system, an exercise room, a fancy bathroom, and a king sized bed. It seemed like home only improved, especially without the snores of an annoying rat of a ex-half-brother. I saw that my pack that I hid in my watch was laying on the bed, which confused me because it should have been in my watch. I double checked my watch to see if I wasn't hallucinating and found nothing in it.

After we and the rest got comfortable we were introduced to Chaos's army during dinner. We were welcomed with open arms, apparently me and my friends have become legends ourselves, especially me. When I was introduced, I saw even a few people pass out, only to get back up and scream at the top of their lungs in excitement. I was announced as Chaos's champion and would train for 600 years here to prepare to fight against the tyranny of the Olympian gods. This got even more cheers and dinner went by in a hoot. I felt like I finally found the perfect place to call home, a place where I can leave my worries behind.

At least I thought I did. That only lasted for the night, as we began our first 300 years worth of training in the morning.

In the process of 300 years, my training practically stretched my limits to the very breaking point. Every day I could feel myself and my friends improving and getting stronger. The ones who didn't have partial immortality, aka me, were given such to stay in peak condition and to not die over the length of over 600 years. My schedule was usually broken between breakfast, training, lunch, training, an hour or two of free time, and more training. It would go on and on for 300 years, my life changing with every single day.

The first part of my training was mastering my hydrokinesis, water manipulation, and my cryokinesis, ice manipulation. This training would be overseen by Pontus, Thalassa, and Hydros. We would normally train either underwater, upon the shores and beaches, in the training and simulation room, the indoor pool, or just outside the castle. The three Primordials gave me their combine blessing that restored my lost strength in water and ice manipulation when my so called _Father_ disowned me, I even got a little extra boost in power as they are beings that are WAY stronger than Poseidon. During this training, the Primordials would be re-teaching me basics of my water and ice powers and expanding upon that, they said that my power over these two elements is greater than any person they have seen in a millennia. They practically adopted me with how fatherly and motherly Pontus and Thalassa would be and how much of a goofy uncle Hydros was. That didn't mean the training was any less brutal.

They would make me control forms of water for long periods at a time to test my endurance, making me turn the water into different forms and temperatures, ranging from ice, snow, mist, and just making them hot and cold, and they would make me control as much water as I can. It got to the point where I made a 100 foot tall wall of water, but only held it for a minute before releasing it in exhaustion. They also taught me how to use the water in different ways such as creating them into whips, swords, and many different forms of weaponry, and helped me master the basic form of hydrokenisis, which is to be able to use the water to redirect the force of one object onto its source. Basically, direct an opponents strength against themselves. They even taught me how to control poison more and to control the blood in people and animals, I could even use this on monsters and godly beings. But I decided to only use these abilities as a last resort, I didn't want to succumb to the feral, monstrous attitude that I had back in Tartarus. My ice training showed how much in tune I was with the element, as with a short amount of time I was able to turn water into ice at a mere instant. Pontus and Hydros especially taught me how to merely create ice from thin air instead of from just water. Techniques they taught me ranged from creating bursts of freezing blasts, thanks to some blessing power from Hydros and Pontus, ability to produce freezing winds, freeze objects at a mere instant, and create constructs made of ice that seemed extremely natural to me. It got down to the point where I froze half the castle. That was a hell of clean to do do, although it was funny seeing Tartarus in a human sized ice cube.

The next part of my training was my earth manipulation abilities, also called Geokinesis. This was overseen by Ourea, which at first was awkward to be around as I could tell she held a little resentment towards me and Leo for killing her mother, but after a while and telling her about the vision I had of her, we became fast friends, even so far as to referring ourselves as cousins. Anyways, Ourea was a strict teacher and would push me in my earth training to the point where I would collapse in exhaustion. She taught me that my earth abilities thus far have merely been a fraction of what I could do, that I have taped in them when I am enraged or lose control, she taught me that to fully be in tune with the earth itself that I have to be steady and strong like the ground, immovable, strong and stubborn. I thought that I already had stubborn down so I focus myself on increasing my endurance and balance to be able to control earth well.

Ourea trained me into being able to control and manipulate the earth from ground, sand, dirt, rocks, gems, etc. She taught me how to harden earth to create dense objects, levitate large objects of earth, create earthquakes and tremors, create gems and minerals from mere sand, use sand to my advantage, use earth and gems to create armor and weaponry made of earth and even dig underground and create tunnels. I especially loved how to make giant constructs out of earth like a giant hand or create a sandstorm. She even taught me how to magically create earth and rocks into more devastating attacks but shouldn't use it to much as it could drain my powers at a large amount.

My shadow training was handled by Erebus and Nyx. They were surprisingly friendly than what I thought they would be. Nyx was more motherly and aunty than I thought and would sorta treat me like a nephew of sorts while Erebus was like a strict, tough, but understanding uncle, like a soldier or general. Their training, however, was no where near easy or smooth. They taught me the true forms of darkness that there were, the absence of light and the darkness of the soul. They said that darkness in the form of light's absence was actually not as evil as one may think, as it is actually as force that is calm and cool but can be used as a very precise and deadly weapon. As for spiritual darkness, that is where evil mostly resides, it is, to be simple, the dark, sinister, and bad feelings, thoughts, and essences in one's heart, like the thought of pushing someone down the stairs or stabbing them with a knife. They would teach me mostly about the light absence side of it and merely talk and even teach me very little about the other side of darkness.

The shadow manipulation,Umbrakinesis, training was brutal, as Erebus and Nyx would push them to new limits and even test those into a breaking point. They improved on my ability to travel through the shadows into actually resting and to exist in the actual shadows. They showed me how to travel and stay inside the realm of shadows, or as they like to call it, the Shadow Realm. There it was cool, cold, empty, and calm, like an endless void but I can see the points where I can leave the shadows and go through. They also taught me how to create constructs of darkness, create blasts of shadow energy, camouflage myself in dark energy to the point where I can be invisible, see into pitch darkness with ease, and in create a field of dark energy that can absorb the light and make those inside it blind. Techniques that they taught me in terms of spiritual darkness are how to bring a person's fear to life or create illusions of them, like Hades's Helm of Darkness, cause them to relive dark, terrifying and traumatizing moments, and even be able to peer into someone's mind. To fully master this power, I had to relive my own worst fears and moments, from my friends' deaths, me drowning in mud and the polluted water from the corrupted nymphs in New Rome, my time in Tartarus, to even the events of my betrayal. Erebus and Nyx, themselves were hesitant to make me relive through the betrayal, but I convinced them to do it, to help me get through it and to grow stronger and braver from it. In the end, it payed off, especially when I used it to make Leo think that his hotdog turned into a zombie hotdog, he screamed so loudly that everyone thought it was a little girl.

My storm capabilities, also referred to as Tempestakinesis, were also a hard ordeal to say the least. Ouranos and I grew closer than expected with both of us having been betrayed by loved ones, how I was able to bring his mother/ex-wife to peace, and the fact that he was technically my great-grandfather and my future girlfriend's father. He even gave me the whole 'hurt her and I will make your regret the day you were born' speech, suffice to say that he made his point when I turn as pale as Nico. Ouranos taught me how my connection with wind energy was surprising, even for a former son of Poseidon, as he admitted that he himself was impressed when I made a mini-hurricane during the Battle of Manhattan, without even realizing it. He taught me how to fully grasped that power of the storms, by creating strong winds, hail, thunder and lightning, blizzards, and many other forms of storms and precipitation. Doing so, Ouranos gave me a small blessing to be able to control air, Aerokinesis, better and a bigger blessing for being able to control lightning, Electrokinesis. I could now easily create hurricanes, tornadoes, and blasts of wind by focusing on the water molecules in the air. I also became an expert on controlling lightning that I would dare to say I could rival Thalia or at the very least hold my own against her. I could generate blasts of lightning, control fields and attacks made of electricity, and manipulate electricity.

Tartarus's training, I have to say, was by far more devastating, more harder, and WAY more sadistic than the previous ones. I spend at lot of time with Tartarus since I had three different kinds of training to do with him, and with all that time me and him actually got close. I saw how he was seen by the mortals, gods, demigods, and even his own siblings and how he was seen as some evil force of nature. When in fact, he was actually a cool guy. Sadistic and brooding? Yes, but overall a great guy, he actually reminded me of Nico, how they both were sad, brooding guys that seemed distant and different from everybody. He seemed like a sorta best friend/distant uncle kind of guy to me. He gave me a super surprising thing to show me. While walking with him to the training arena, he brought up Bob and Damasen, which was the absolute last thing I wanted to talk to him about. Evil persona or not, it was still an awkward and painful thing to bring up. But he once again apologize about how he nearly killed me back during the Giant War and said that there was something that he has been meaning to show me to fully makeup for what happened. When we entered the training room, I saw two figures that stopped my heart in shock.

One was a 10 feet tall, wearing a janitors outfit, had wild silver Einstein-like hair, a scraggly long beard, and pure bright silver eyes. The other was twice the size of the other one, being over 20 feet tall, was humanoid from the waist up with cherry-red skin, iron rusted hair in dreadlocks decorated in leaves, tufts of grass, and swamp flowers, had an iron rusted colored beard, and multiple scars on his calm face. From the waist down he had dragon legs colored red, and had a torn up shirt made from sheep hides and drakon leather. These were the two beings that he never should have made friends with. They were the friends that helped him escape from Tartarus and sacrificed themselves to make that happen. It was the Giant Damasen and the Titan Iapetus, or otherwise known as, Bob. I teared up when I saw them and when Bob and Damasen noticed me they to were shocked but Bob recovered and yelled out while waving his arms "Percy!" I practically ran to the two and so did they, well for Damasen more like stride as he was bid enough to reach me without running that much. I embraced the two, or as best as I could accept being crushed by the two. I asked how are they alive and they responded with them helping bring back Tartarus's good side and take away his evil side from within. Tartarus also joined in with that because of their actions, they freed him from himself and he used his powers to revive the two. I dared to ask about Small Bob and not two seconds later I felt something rubbing and purring on my leg. I looked down to see the same small saber tooth tiger kitty and rubbed the little guy. Tartarus also explained that he decided to also bring back Small Bob and even the drakon that Damasen befriended, as evidence to the drakon that appeared seconds later rubbing its head on Damasen. With this we caught up about what happened afterwards, and they were not pleased whatsoever about Annabeth. Bob cried a little, Damasen shook his head in disappointment, and even the drakon and Small Bob hissed in disgust. But putting sad things aside, we talked and discussed about my future plans and that they would help me every step of the way.

This gesture made me fully trust and forgive Tartarus for the past and we became friends and formed a weird uncle-nephew/friends relationship. His training, however, made me think otherwise, as most of the time his training methods were that of the 'learn it the first time and do it or get nearly to surely killed' kind of way. Against my better wishes, we did end up having to go to Tartarus for his training, which also made me run like a coward. But I if I could face the events of Tartarus in a nightmare reliving trance thanks to Erebus and Nyx I could surely face the real deal. Bob and Damasen would go with us to help in my weapons training as a Titan with plenty of experience and a Giant that can heal me if I nearly die were a great thing to have. Tartarus and Bob would train me how to expertly wield several weapons from fully mastering techniques such as sword-wielding, spear-wielding, bow and arrow, knives, tridents, scythes, throwing knives, twin sai(Raphael's weapon in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), axes, hammers, katanas, bladed gauntlets, and even using my shield as a weapon. Tartarus would even send waves of monsters with only my weapons use and I would wipe out the enemy in seconds to minutes. Bob and Tartarus would even fight me to see how I mastered the weapons.

The other part of Tartarus's training was martial arts. Tartarus would teach me almost every single martial arts technique that ever existed from Taekwondo, Judo, Karate, Jujutsu, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Aikido, Hapkido, Ninjutsu, and more. He would teach me from the basic martial arts techniques, to advance ones, to the principles and codes from each of the martial arts. For example, Nujustsu involved the techniques in non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection and Shaolin Kung Fu use several forms of fighting but also focused on balance, inner acceptance, health, mediation, and focus of mind, body, and soul. The purpose of learning the arts was to to be able to fight when I have no weapons and to heightened my skills and health.

The third and last part of my training with Tartarus was to train and focus on my fire manipulation, Pyrokinesis, powers that I received from Hestia. In this training, Tartarus taught me the purpose and the true power that can posses, that fire is both a force that nurtures warms life and a force that brings judgement and fury to all evil. In his lessons, Tartarus would show me all the capabilities of fire ranging from manipulating my fire into constructs, burning and melting through metals, even godly metals and even evaporating water at a near instant, and create devastating attacks and explosions with my fire powers. Tartarus would even teach me the difference between the colors of fire, for example, usually my green fire would usually ave the intensity of Greek Fire and can be extremely useful for explosive attacks, my fire can also change color to a gold fire where Tartarus would claim is a type of fire magic that doesn't hurt or burn those with a pure good heart. Tartarus also taught me how to harness and control a very destructive, malicious fire that can even kill a god called Hellfire, a blackish, destructive fire that very few can learn, as it is one that burns everything in its path and burns not only the boy but also the soul of a person. I even created a new fire called Void Fire, a cold blue fire that can burn and freeze people, which I picked up as a sorta of accident when I experimented using both ice and fire powers. Nearly blew up half the castle in the process but was able to fully master and control it.

Even with three subjects to train with, Tartarus's training wasn't actually the hardest one. A close second would be my training with Chronos in the aspect of time manipulation, or also named as Chronokinesis. This training was so hard because the other forms of training that I did were with powers and skills that I had already known about, used, and, for some, somewhat mastered like hydrokinesis and weaponry. For chronokinesis, I had to start from the get-go and not only fully master but fully discover and tap into for the first time. It wasn't exactly easier with Chronos for a teacher. Who knew that I can make Chronos, the Primoridal of Time and seemingly master of being patient, lose his patience?! But over time we began to make a great grunkle-nephew/mentor-prodigy relationship. But this only pushed him to make my training more strenuous and challenging.

Chronos taught me the significance and dangers to controlling a universal kind of power that transcends space and governs the whole universe. No wonder this kind of power corrupted Kronos, and believe it or not, Kronos only scratched the surface of this power! With the ability to control space at will, I could not only slow down or accelerate time around me or others but I can use this power to reverse minor to nearly major wounds, repair and reverse the damage done to objects to make them good as new, use this power to actually increase my speed to become as fast as the Flash, use temporal energy to create devastating attacks and abilities, stop time all together, rapidly age objects to dust, redirect powers back at enemies, and even travel through time. But with all these powers, I decided to only use a small portion of these powers and only use the major kinds of abilities, like time travel, age increasing, and stopping time, for extreme emergencies. I feel if I use all this power all the time that I could end up being just as consumed as the faded King of the Titans.

But this still paled in comparison to the training that Chaos put me through. Apparently, I was right to call him Chaos, as his training was just as chaotic as his name. As I spent time with him, he seemed like more of me than just his older looking form of me. Actually, after the first 100 years, Chaos asked me if he can adopt me and be his son. I still remember the absolute dumbstruck look on my face at the mere thought of it. I quickly accepted his offer, as I did see him as a father figure and sorta like the father that I always wanted, a supportive, kind, loving, 'always there for me' father that can also do whatever it takes to save his family. We hugged and embraced as father and son and the hole that came into being with my mother dying and and my father betraying me was filled. I wish that meant some easier training but that didn't go as expected. Chaos actually taught me two different kinds of power, one the most shocking and seemingly overpowered ability that I have ever seen. One of them was the ability to control space and matter at will. I know, that sounds unnecessary and too much power considering that I have the power over time and spatial manipulation, Spatiokinesis, would seem overkill. But I guess Chaos wanted to give me the best training a champion and son of Chaos should have, and that includes controlling space, matter, dimensions, and reality. Great.

With the power to control reality, space, and matter I learned a vast amount of abilities. These included the power to create energy and blasts of pure spatial power to create shields, beams, and bursts of energy. I could control gravity from making it super heavy or light to immobilize enemies, create rifts and portals to different places and dimensions, sense all kinds of energies in objects and people, create and generate objects of nearly any kind, and combined with my time powers, create space-time abilities that we so strong, Chaos teleported us to a barren, lifeless moon to avoid severe collateral damage. After destroying such moon, Chaos made me promise to never use this level of power unless under the most dire of circumstances. I agreed immediately.

Shockingly, this wasn't the strongest power that Chaos taught me, it was actually another kind of magic, one that he claimed would surely end Zeus and his band of tyrants. It was actually a dual effort that took Chaos and another kind of teacher. The black and blue dragon that I saw. He introduced himself as Balerion, the King of the Dragons and the Space-Time Dragon. Chaos said that Balerion was the first of the Dragons and the most powerful of them, containing not only the power of space and time but strength and power enough to destroy a planet. The news was stunning as I was standing before one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. But the news that came later shocked me more by a million.

Chaos claimed that if I were to be able to fully destroy the gods that I would need to harness a very special and rare kind of magic that only the Primordials, Angel, Dragons, and himself could wield. The ability to fully make a god fade, to destroy their essence and send them to the Void. The power to slay a god: **God-Slayer Magic.** That made me pass out. When I came to, they explained what kind of magic it was and what it could do. It was as simple as the name, powerful magic designed to destroy the gods, if they ever were to go too far. He claimed only true champions of Chaos and the Primordials could wield such magic. And as if he couldn't make it anymore shocking, he also wanted to learn a type of magic that only the he and the Dragons could wield. The same kind of magic like **God-Slaying Magic** but a more violent, draconic kind of form of slaying magic known as **Dragon-Slaying Magic** , the power to slay Dragons. This magic was both shocking and confusing, aren't there dragons that could be killed with just swords and godly weapons like drakons and hydras? They explained that the Dragons were vastly different from beings than the standard draconian beings as they are beings on par with the Primordials and more indestructible towards other beings other than themselves. You know what they say: you need a dragon to beat a dragon. Well this **Dragon-Slaying Magic** would give me power that can do such that.

I had to gain both the blessing of both Chaos and Balerion to be able to receive such power but it was so powerful and massive, I was unconscious for 7 MONTHS! But when I waked up I realized their was some new features to myself, such as my aura seemed more ferocious and godly than before, teeth seemed sharper like dragon, and my hair became more sharper and wilder. But he the biggest changes were that of my eyes and on my right arm. My eyes changed colors to an ice blue color with a mini-galaxy seeming to be tapped in my eyes and sea-green flames coming from my pupil, which by the way seemed more dragon-like changing from regular eyes to dragon eyes for some moments. The other major change was my right arm. On my right arm there was a weird tattoo of a dragon, spiked, demonic, and awesome looking.

( **If you wish to know what it looks like the look up on Google 'blue dragon by moon fire' and the first of the images would be the one. Here is a link to make things easier:** **search?q=blue+dragon+by+moon+fire &oq=blue+dragon+by+moon+fire&aqs=chrome..69i57.5928j1j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)**

Balerion explained that the tattoo was a brand of a **Dragon Slayer,** more specifically, of the **Space-Time Dragon Slayer**. After the whole ordeal of confronting an angry and worried Zoe, which is like facing a monster, and concerned friends, I got down to training on my new powers. With **God-Slaying Magic and Dragon-Slaying Magic** , I can make my attacks and power that I have even more destructive and devastating than before and could reach levels that I'm sure would make Zeus piss his pants, or toga in this case. I could even reach into a higher mode of power with these abilities that can enhance my slayer abilities and my overall power: it is known as my **Dragon-God Mode,** where my **Dragon and God Slayer Magic** are magnified and unleash amazing skills and powers. But I see this as a last resort as it drains me severely afterwords.

As for the relations between me and Balerion, if you look past the menacing appearance and the cold, ruthless expression and attitude, he actually is a goofball. He seemed funny, would find most things I did, especially my failed attempts of using magic blowing up in my face, and would be like a wise grandfather to me. Which is ironic when considering that Chaos is my now adopted father and he created Balerion.

Other things that happened over the years would include the changes to my weaponry and armor. With permission from Zoe, I reforged Riptide into a new, more deadly material known as Chaotic Titanium, a metal created by Chaos with his powers and from the metals inside the cores of a planet. The metal made Riptide a more black colored weapon with a trace lines of its previous dominant, now secondary, Celestial Bronze metal. This makes Riptide more durable, stronger, and makes it so that only those I see as allies and with good intentions can even touch this weapon. Riptide can now also turn into trident making it more deadlier than before. _Dimios_ was revealed to have have been made from both Stygian Iron and Tartarian Steel, a rare metal forged in fires of Tartarus. After now centuries of bonding between me and the weapon, it is now like Riptide and permanently bonded to me. Other weapons I have made include _Fatum,_ a white and black long sword forged with Chaotic Titanium and Aetherian Platinum, made by Aether with his light powers. I also have a scythe made of Temporal Chronium, a metal blessed by Chronos, giving it a golden, silver color and a bow named _Heaven's Wraith,_ the bow made of a hard wood and filled with Lunar Silver as well as the arrows which appear when I pull back on the string.

I also got two new companions in my life, known as Lykos and Flare, a wold and a phoenix. The wold I got as a present from Chaos for commemorating me being adopted and being apart of the Primordial family. The wolf was just a little pup, probably not even a year old, had light black fur, light piercing diamond eyes, and even a little scare on his ear. Chaos said that it was a lost wolf pup, abandoned by his pack, which filled me with pity and sadness as I knew what it was like to have your family cast you out. When the pup and I made contact, I saw his past memories, how he was mistreated by his pack, abused, and one night woke to find his entire pack gone, even his mother and father all it feeling was unbelievable sadness and loneliness. I tearfully ended the glimpse and from what I could tell from the sad, whimpering eyes of the pup, that he say my past too. We cuddled and formed a bond between us, one that changed the pup from the grey line of fur going through his body to the eyes that became more bluish diamond eyes. I could feel that he also received some shadow powers and some ice powers. The bond we forged was that we could receive some of the powers and skills from the two and if I died then the wolf would die too, which didn't sit well with me but one look at the pup's understanding made me accept it. I named the pup Lykos, meaning wolf, and over the years he grew to be nearly as tall as my new 6'5 foot form. I also gained some wolfish features and traits from Lykos,like the ability to turn into a wolf, the senses and skills of a wolf, and the urge to get scratched and rubbed, something Zoe would gladly do.

As for the phoenix, I found it 20 years after I met Lykos when I discreetly went to Earth one time, which meant only 12 years had passed after my betrayal while 120 went by in Arcadia. I found her as a year old chick all alone, barely able to fly, over 2 feet tall, had white and gold feathers, pale skin, a golden beak and talons, and flaming red eyes. I took her to Chronos and Ananke to find out that it was Divine Blaze Phoenix, one of the rarest phoenixes of all, and phoenixes are rare enough. I found out that the parents of the chick were forced to sent it away to were I found it after their nest was attacked by none other than Echidna and the Chimera, along with a horde of monsters. They also confirmed that the parents were slain and because they are phoenixes that meant they wouldn't be transported to Taratrus like other monsters, they would be permanently dead and would probably take years to reincarnate but as completely different phoenixes, so the chick phoenix would never see her parents again. So, I took it in and formed a bond with her like me and Lykos, the changes to her being her gaining some light green feathers and her flames not only being gold and white but also green like Greek fire and her gaining lightning powers from me. Our connection also allowed me to be able to gain a sizable boost to my fire powers and able to produce wings of a phoenix with the same feathers as the phoenix. I named her Flare, and the years went by she became 12 feet tall and more majestic than ever, I would sometimes ride on her or fly with her or run or ride on Lykos in my spare time.

I'm not the only one who has changed and been training. All of my friends would be training and adjusting themselves to this new life, and you know, being alive in general. All of my friends took it upon themselves to train as hard as I did and asked the Primordials for training. Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher would be training with Aether and Hermera on using their new light manipulation powers, or also called Photokinesis. They would be able to create and manipulate light energy, unleash powerful rays of light to blind or stun, they even learn how to use this power to heal people. Guess they do take after their father.

Beckendorf would train with his newly bestowed fire powers with Tartarus, sometimes along with me. Leo would also join in to improve upon his own fire powers. We would constantly improving ourselves against each other and the monsters in Tartarus. But Leo and Beckendorf would also train with Hydros on the aspect of forging, and in no time flat they became master forgers. I also got to see Festus, who seemed as good as new. As for Calypso, she trained with both Hermera in healing and light magic and Ananke in illusions magic.

Reyna trained with Tartarus in weaponry and to enhance her war god powers to make her a ruthless fighting machine. Alabastor trained with Ananke and Erebus in the hopes of fully mastering his magic skills and to gain the upper-hand on Hecate. Ethan mostly trained with Tartarus and Anake in enhancing his fighting skills and to control his new illusion powers. He also trained with Ourea to do the same with a his new earth powers that he obtained from Ourea. Bianca spent time with Eros and Phanes to improve her archery, even if I thought there was nothing more to improve on, Tartarus to control her undead powers, and Nyx to fully master her shadow powers. She even got air powers from Ouranos and would train her to control them.

For Luke, he gained the ability to control time by Chronos, because like me, Luke helped kill Kronos and gained the right to his domain like me when Kronos faded. Luke trained hard with Chronos and Tartarus to help him control these powers and would always fear they would take over him, but with help from me we managed to help each other be stronger than ever. He even received powers over poison from Hydros and I would help him try to control the dangerous element. Silena also got training from Eros and Phanes in using her charmspeaking skills and using her love powers to create illusions that even fooled me. She also trained in archery to the point where she rivaled Zoe and Bianca.

As for Zoe, she got training from Eros, Ouranos, and Chaos. She trained with Eros in archery but most of the time after she finished her lessons I would see her walking off and Eros on the ground, squirming with his hands covering his male parts in pain. Good thing he is a Primordial, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to use those tools forever. She also trained with Chaos and Ouranos to control her new found powers of star powers, also called Astrokinesis. She gained this power from her time in the stars where she can now use the powers of both actual stars, comets, and meteors, and the ability to use the power of the constellations. Zoe said that it means she can use the powers of light and fire and even impenetrable skin from the Leo constellation and the same with the other constellations but would have a limited time to use them. She also got spatial manipulation abilities, not as strong as mine but severely strong enough. We would even spend some free time training to control this power together.

Speaking of which, I finally told her, with help from Chaos, about the whole she being one of my soulmates and me having multiple soulmates. Of course, she didn't take that very well, nearly ripped me in two before Chaos could calm her down. She was even less amused when she heard of Aphrodite and her daughter, Piper, being soulmates as well, but with some words of reasoning, as well as telling her that Artemis and Thalia were also soulmates, she calmed down and understood. After this we actually confessed having feeling for each other, Zoe claiming that she had a crush on me during the quest to save Artemis and the same for me. In the end, we ended up kissing each other under a starry night sky. I know, cheesy, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't mind-blowing. Afterwords, we started going out and trying to get to know each other outside of training and quests. We really got to know each other during our times in Arcadia and we grew to love one another truthfully. She was just so perfect, with her independent, strong, yet kind nature, her awesome fighting skills, and how gorgeous she is that she really was as bright and beautiful as a star. I even gave her the nickname 'Starling', one which she claims annoys her but I know from her blushes and slight smiles that she loves it.

As for my other soulmates, I would watch over them from Arcadia to see how they are doing and wasn't pleased at what I saw. I saw how sad Artemis, Thalia, Piper, and Aphrodite felt without me around that they seemed like shadows of their former selves. I desperately wanted to go down there and cheer them up but it wasn't the right time yet. I also saw my little sister grow up to be an amazing, young woman. I saw how Hestia convinced the Olympians that she was her adopted daughter, yet I would see Poseidon look at her strangely and I could tell that he sees the similarity between her and Sally or at least just thinks its a coincidence. The way she acts and how she fights made me feel like I was looking in a gender bent mirror of myself, as she was almost exactly like me in almost every way, from my snarky attitude to my classic piss off the gods attitude, that which kinda makes me feel a little terrified and concerned. Wow, now I know how my friends and family feel. I saw how the girls would tell her about my adventures, struggles, and life and how it was important to not reveal that she was my sister. But I would see her look up at the star, whispering for me to come back soon and that she wants to see broke my heart to hear that and wanted to rush over but was forced to just watch and not act.

I saw how things were going on Olympus and they were only getting worse. The gods were becoming more angrier, more hasty and paranoid, and were trying to use whatever means they can to gain more power, from bribing and blackmailing and threatening other deities, enslaving monsters to do their bidding, even mess with the human world with events like elections and conflicts between nations. On the bright side, science has really gone up and with it so did the mythological world. There were more ways for demigods to use technology without attracting the attention of monsters and advances in defenses in Camp Jupiter, HalfBlood, and Olympus and to hide themselves from the mortal world. The mortals almost tried going into the area of Camp HalfBlood but with a little bit of the Mist and other forms of persuasion, the Camp was still safe. Speaking of which, Camp is even worse off than ever. Zane and Ryan are practically doing whatever to control camp from screwing female campers, to blackmail, and even Zeus and Poseidon are in on it. I saw how Annabitch married Ryan but now cursed to be infertile, thanks to Aphrodite, and Jason married Drew much to my disgust. The campers were miserable and that only added to my need to go and help them.

I was increasingly wanting to go down and see my allies and friends, to know I'm alright and to help build up our forces to fight against Olympus. Now 300 years have passed up here in Aracadia and over 30 down in the mortal world. My friends and sister are still alive, thanks to some partial immortality and with their prayers for me to come back and things to get better the time was speedily approaching.

Right now, 300 years have past here on Arcadia which could mean that maybe 30 or so years have past on Earth. I have changed a lot through the years. I'm sitting right now in the Primoridal Throne Room in Aracadia along with my friends, waiting for Chaos and the Primordials to come. Me and my friends have since become generals and leaders o Chaos's army, which contains fellow demigods and regular people who have been betrayed and done wrong by the Olympians, good monsters that seek the good and prove themselves as not the monsters that people say they are, and all kinds of deities and people that Chaos hand selected. Our gear is a sorta a mix between Special Ops Division gear mixed with slick, carbon fiber laced fabric as stealth and light a ninja and strong and durable as if you were a fully decked out knight. They were equipped with standard godly weapons, but also with shields that ranged from godly materials to our energy shield vanbraces that can block godly weapons and attacks. They also com equipped with different kinds of projectile weaponry from regular guns and bows and arrows of godly materials and ammo and futuristic weaponry that shoot energy blasts generated from godly materials that are super deadly.

( **If you want to know what kind of armor I'm talking about then look up this post/61208137185/tankasaurus-sshaposhnikov-armor-lookit-dat. It is all 4 of the pictures in this site and it would differ on some people. Sorry for having you guys search this up, I don't know how to describe them.)**

As for me, my gear was somewhat similar to theirs, but with their own perks and changes. My outfit was a dominant black color with intricate cyan-like colored lines. I had a black jacket that can create a hood on me like Assassin's Creed, it had the same dragon symbol that I had on my arm on the back of it, had a mini-computer device on his right wrist that displays different settings, communications, and other kinds of application was coated in a tri-weave polymer that can absorb sustainable damage and allow to redirect the force back at the enemy and yet flexible and light enough not to affect my speed, and the ends at the top of the jacket could reach high enough to cover my mouth if you would at me from the sides. My chest and leg armor had the same kind armor as the jacket and had an image of a black dragon head with lightning and ice coming from the dragon on my chest. I basically looked like a futurized assassin/Batman, without the cape or helmet. Speaking of which, I do have a device that can stick into my neck and generate a mask-helmet hybrid that looks like Genji's helmet.

My friends have the same kind of armor but different to suit their personality and skills. For example, Zoe's look was that of more a hunter, Luke's more of a warrior, and Beckendorf and Leo's are specifically designed to not burn or get affected by their fire powers. These suits were made by the joint work of Chaos, Phanes, and Hydros. Hydros supplied the materials, Chaos shape them with his powers, and Phanes created the designs of the suits. Apparently, he is a fashion expert *cough-fanatic-cough*.

Speaking of whom, The Primordials have arrived in their seats, as well as Balerion. Yes, I know, how does a 300 foot tall dragon end up fitting in the throne room filled with 30 foot tall beings and a small group of humans that would be easily squished? Well, he actually has a human form if you can believe it. Balerion's human form is a over 6'8 feet tall, cold piercing ice blue eyes, pale skin with contrasting spiky hair as black as a moonless, starless night with neon blue stripes of hair. He would wear a dragon scaled cloak, colored black and blue, a black shirt with an image of himself in dragon form in a spatial background, a black leather pants and black and blue sneakers.

Now that everyone was here we could start the meeting.

"Welcome my children." Chaos said "I see it is time." Everyone nodded in recognition. "I see. So Erebus, Aether, have you two completed the cloaking field?"

Both Primordials nodded their heads, and Erebus said "Yes Father. The cloaking field is now able to shield us from the prying eyes of any deity or mortal."

"Good." Chaos replied. He then turned to Ananke and asked her "Ananke, have you managed to cloak the area from the Fates?"

"Affirmative, I have discreetly cloaked the area from my daughters so that they may not be able to alert the Olympians." Ananke responded.

"Excellent." He then turned towards Eros and Phanes. "And have you guys invited the people requested?"

Eros replied with "All delivered, all discrete, all going." Phanes jumped in with "Wasn't easy. Nearly got caught. I swear I can still feel those arrows." He then subconsciously rubbed his but for emphasis.

Chaos chuckled with "Yes, I see. Perfect then. The preparations for the meeting are set." He turned to me and my friends and said "Are you all ready?"

I looked at my friends for their opinions and they nodded their heads in agreement. I turned back to Chaos and said "We're ready. Time for the show."

* * *

 **Back on Earth: Right after the Olympians' betrayal of Percy Jackson**

 _Artemis POV_ ( **Didn't expect that.** )

After Percy was cast out into Tartarus, the atmosphere of the throne room seemed so cold and toxic, that nobody seemed to breathe. We were all shocked at what had transpired, from Poseidon disowning Percy, to the dark presence and voice Percy spoke out of, from the threat and promise to Chaos, and finally to Percy falling down the hole, to Tartarus.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Ares, still bloody from being beaten down by Percy, shook himself out of his stupor and said "Heh, finally! The punk's gone. Heh, good riddance."

Immediately, I responded with throwing a knife into his shoulder. The knife went through his shoulder and pinned him to his throne. He wailed in agony, unable to get rid of the knife with one arm broken. Everyone shook out of their stupors from that action and the council exploded into chaos. Zeus and Poseidon were joined together bickering against Hestia and Hades, both extremely angry and looked ready to kill. Hermes and Apollo were shouting angrily, demanding that Percy be released, while Demeter and Hera were shouting back their disapproval. Aphrodite was crying her eyes out, which I had to admit that I was too, Athena was trying to remove the knife from Ares's shoulder but was cut off from me punching her straight in her nose. We ended up arguing, me demanding Percy released and Athena saying otherwise, too stubborn to listen to reason. Dionysus, the coward that he is, decided to take shelter from the chaos behind his throne, and Hephaestus looked so depressed that he just looked down at the floor, shame and guilt filled in his eyes.

After a while, Zeus grabbed his Master Bolt and shot it into the air. That silenced the council and listened to Zeus's giant rant "ENOUGH! THE DECISION IS FINAL! THE BOY HAS BEEN SENT TO TARTARUS AND WE CAN'T BRING HIM BACK BECAUSE HE IS A TRAITOR! HE SWORE TO DESTROY US AND US MUCH AS I WANT TO SEE HIM BREAK AN OATH TO THE CREATOR, IT IS FAR TOO GREAT A RISK! WHETHER OR NOT YOU AGREE WITH THE DECISION, MY JUDGEMENT IS FINAL! MEETING ENDED"

Zeus and Hera then flashed away in a bolt of lighting, leaving the rest of the council there silent. Poseidon teleported away in a swirl of water without saying another word. Hades departed through shadows, anger in his face, as well as Hermes. Athena, Demeter, and Dionysus flashed away as well, Athena looking at me with a smug look. Hephaestus, still looking guilty, flashed away in burst of fire.

Ares went to Aphrodite and tried wrapping an arm around the crying goddess and said "No use crying my love. The punk is gone. I know he was you favorite toy, but maybe you can show me some love in you pala-" Before he could fully the arm around her and finish the sentence, Aphrodite's eyes shot wide in rage and smacked Ares into the wall. I was surprised to see Aphrodite being capable of such strength and ferocity. Ares tried to get up, but couldn't with all the damage sustained to him this day by me and Percy. He then saw Aphrodite towering over him, and he looked actually fearful.

Aphrodite the yelled out "YOU SHUT YOU GODSDAMN MOUTH YOU DISGUSTING PIG OF A MAN! PERCY JACKSON WAS NOT MY PLAYTHING AND I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE WITH YOU! I CAN"T BELIEVE I EVEN INDULGED THE CONCEPT OF BEING IN BED WITH YOU!" Aphrodite had a terrifying aura around her that even made me shiver. "And you heard me, I never had sex with you, ever. All our so called 'sexual affairs' were in your head and all our children were brain children. I NEVER HAD OR EVER WILL HAVE SEX WITH A MURDERING SCUM LIKE YOU, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU KILLED MY PERCY'S FAMILY AND DARE INSULT MY PERCY!" That last phrase made my heart twitch in annoyance and confusion. "I leave now with a warning you filthy, useless, war god. Never set foot in my palace again, never even go ANYWHERE NEAR ME, and if you try anything I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I WILL RIP YOU APART! WE ARE THROUGH!"

Aphrodite then flashed away in anger, leaving the rest of the gods there stunned. Ares, the most shocked, looked pissed off. He turned towards Apollo, as if expecting that he will heal him. Apollo replied to the war god's expecting look with "What? You expect me to heal you, take away all the pain that you so rightly deserve? You can heal yourself you murderous bastard. Also, never ask me for healing ever again or Aphrodite won't be the only one you should worry about." Apollo flashed out as well.

Ares's face was looking all the for red in angry at the latest hit to his pride. He then flashed out, which looked weaker than usual. The only ones left in the throne room was me and Hestia. I turned to Hestia, who was sitting by the hearth, the center of Hope and the Flame of the West, the massive flames that signal the power and hope in the West, only now instead of the flames being huge, they were tiny and felt cold rather than hot. I walked over and sat next to the goddess of the hearth. Hestia's calm, gentle face had changed dramatically into one of deep sorrow.

"Are you alright Lady Hestia?" I asked

"Please my dear niece, I thought by now there should be no need of formalities between us. We're family, just call me Aunty Hestia." Hestia responded with her usual playful manner, but her eyes betrayed her...much like us with Percy.

I responded with a sour voice "Yeah, heh, family. Well this family is so messed up, I tend to forget we are one."

Hestia just looked on to the fire, still downcast, seemingly unable to respond. We sat by the weak hearth, wallowing in our sadness and the events that transpired minutes ago. How could things could wrong so fast? How could something this unjust just happen like that? How could Olympus turn on our greatest hero?

Suddenly I heard the sounds of the low moans of a cow. I looked around to see the Ophiotaurus, I believe named Bessie by Percy, mowing sadly, it's gaze towards the spot where Percy jumped down to Tartarus. Seeing the Ophitaurus again, reminded me of how I first met Percy Jackson. How he fought the Manticore protecting Hades's kids, almost jumped down to save the future disgraceful Annabeth Chase, how he looked so determined to save his friend even if it meant throwing himself off a cliff in already poisoned state. I knew that there was something different about him than all the other men in the world, he seemed brave, selfless, passionate, kind, and loyal. I remember my left shoulder hurting, where the symbol I had since I was born. I never knew why it was there or what it meant by I would secretly ask what it meant to those I trust, but to no avail. I just thought it was a mild pain of stress so I just shrugged it off, but ever time I would see him, the symbol would constantly light up, whether it be from pain or just a buzzing feeling, and every time we would get closer it would only flair up more, almost like it's drawing me to him like a magnet, and when we embraced it would feel like a shock going through my body. Now it it feels cold, like the object its drawn towards just vanished from existence, he might as well have.

"You really miss him, don't you?" said Hestia. I looked to her as she reached out and wiped the tears from my face that I didn't knew I had. This only made me feel worse and I started to sob and the tears ran like a river. I felt Hestia's embrace and leaned on to her, crying hard, wanting to let the pain and sorrow out, but knew it would always be there.

"It's ok honey, it's ok." Hestia tried to reassure me. "Everything will be turn out alright." But those words sounded more like she was trying to convincing herself. We then sat there trying to comfort each other, listening to the small crackles of the hearth and low, sad mows from Bessie.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 30 years Later**

It has been 30 years since Percy was cast into Tartarus. 30 years since my whole reality crashed around me. 30 years since Olympus' darkest time yet. 30 years since Percy Jackson has gone missing.

Right after my time with Hestia, I went right to the Hunters to tell them what happened. Let's just say that the results weren't pretty.

The Hunters were enraged of what happened to Percy. Piper, who Hestia sent after she told her about the events before the meeting between her, Percy, and Piper, started to cry and in response so did the baby, Andromeda. Thalia was sent into a spiraling rage that I had never seen. She yelled out and a giant thunderstorm emerged so big, that if hadn't stunned her with my powers she would have destroyed the camp. I saw tears on her face, as well as on the Hunters. It took a while to calm Thalia down but she was still depressed. After that the Hunt was never the same again. We managed to recruit new Hunters, yes, but the atmosphere of the place was never the same. The old Hunters wold tell the new ones all about Percy and they would at first be skeptical about him, but some confirmation from me and Thalia, the ones they looked up to the most, and they started to believe and idolize him.

Piper also decided to join the Hunt as there was nothing for her left I both Camp HalfBlood or Jupiter. She also decided to stop dating because she revealed that she liked Percy, but after what happened, whether Percy will get out or not, she will never love anyone but him ever again. As much as would like a capable warrior like her as a Hunter, I couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy and I could see it on Thalia's face as well, which deserved a much needed talk. We discussed about our feelings for the same idiot boy. Piper admitted to having a slight crush on Percy the first time they met, claiming she found him brave, loyal, and compassionate, always seeing the bright side of things even when they seem dark and hopeless. Thalia, after some pressuring, also claimed to have feelings for Percy. She knew it was wrong as they treated each other like cousins, but she always thought that was so kind, cool, passionate, and so stubbornly cute, even when they fight.

What caught me of was when she said that it would make her weird birth mark of her flair up. Both me and Piper whirled our heads towards her and asked "What birth mark?" We all looked at each other and revealed our individual marks, mine on my left shoulder, Piper's on the bottom of her back, and Thalia's on the top of her right breast. We each said that it was given to us by birth, with neither knowing what it meant and why they flared up in Percy's presence. We agreed to look into it and I had to concede into asking Hestia about it and then to Aphrodite. She revealed that also had the same mark on her right collarbone and the same effect towards Percy. Unfortunately, the only thing that they found out is that it has a unknown power inside it but contains a few traces of love magic, more powerful then Aphrodite's. They are still trying to find out to this day.

But the Hunt wasn't the only one with the drama over Percy. Zeus spread his lies about Percy to both Camps, claiming he was a traitor and was banished to Tartarus. Both Camps had their fair share of reactions to that. Camp Jupiter was the one that believe Zeus, or in their case Jupiter. Few would agree with Zeus that he was a traitor, but they were mostly ex-supporters of Octavian and insecure, jealous demigods. The rest and majority of Camp Jupiter, under the words of support from Hazel and Frank, believed that Percy wasn't a traitor but was smart to just be silent about it to avoid Zeus's anger.

Camp HalfBlood was another story. There were mix cries of disbelief and acceptance. Those who voiced in disbelief were part of Zane and Ryan's group,which now also includes Grover and Will, while those didn't agree were Percy's friends like Clarrise, Chris, Katie, Malcom, Jake, Rachel, Travis, Conner, and others of Percy's friends. Zane and Ryan also fed the concept that Percy created the storm as an excuse to show that he was a traitor an danger to Camp. The traitor gods helped influence them like Dionysus and Athena, while some good gods like Apollo and Hermes would sneak the truth to anybody. Ryan and Annabeth also announced that they are an item and that led to another blowout. Her brother, Malcom, and some of her siblings won't even speak to her to this day. Camp HalfBlood had become a shadow of it's former glorious self.

The realm of the gods wasn't much better, as Olympus, Atlantis, Underworld, and anywhere godly became divided. Half of Olympus was torn about Percy, which led to further chaotic meetings where nothing got done. Atlantis had some family drama that Poseidon would be hesitant to say. The gods of the Underworld were in uproar, as they were mostly mistreated and overlooked until Percy Jackson came along and changed everything. No matter if it was by sea, land, sky, or even another plane of existence, the betrayal of Percy Jackson was like a beacon that signaled a side of the Olympians that people felt was going too far.

But good things have come from these years, like Percy's sister, Andromeda. Over the years, the Hunters and I have trained Andromeda in the ways of the Hunt. Hestia taught her how to control fire, heal people, summon food made by herself, and give and take hope from others. She also made a great adopted mother to Andromeda, and Andromeda in return gave Hestia the joy of having a child of her own to love and care. Hestia also told her about her past and Percy, about the Olympians who betrayed Percy and those who stood by him.

Andromeda, herself grew to a beautiful looking woman. She asked Artemis to allow her to age to 16 years, just like Thalia. Andromeda has beautiful wavy long hair, but normally keeps it in a braid, perfect pearl-like skin, a body that can make most of the girls on either camps jealous, long legs, fit from her training as a Hunter, breasts as large as mine or Thalia's, and deep brown eyes with what looked like flames sprouting out from the pupil. Honestly, if you would turn Percy into a female, and turn the hair longer and both the hair and eyes brown, then Andromeda would be a perfect female version of Percy, with just as much attractiveness to the opposite sex.

Andromeda has also proven to be just as skilled with a sword as her brother and just incompetent with a bow. But after some extensive training, she became as skilled with a bow as any other Hunter, though that was somewhat because of my blessing. Anyways, she also had a knack for drawing attention and danger as her brother as well. She ended up being sent on many quests whenever the Hunters would go to Camp HalfBlood or Jupiter, mostly Jupiter. This would gain her almost as much reputation as her brother, and likewise the hate and jealousy of Zane and Ryan. When we would go into Camp HalfBlood, the two would either try to flirt or mock her, but whenever either dual, they would end up in the ground moaning in pain. This also caused Zeus and Poseidon embarrassment from how what seemed like a regular mortal turned demigod defeating their sons. Andromeda has also been famous for finding the remaining Lost Prophecies of the Sibylline Books, defeating an uprising from some of the remaining, hidden Titans like Oceanus, and aiding my brother find the spirit of the Oracle and helm him become human again.

Yeah, apparently without Percy around, the Olympians started breaking their oaths made by the Styx by him, for example, their promise to spare Apollo from his punishment during the 2nd Giant War. Zeus cast Apollo from Olympus and made him mortal with a quest to find the spirit of the Oracle and destroy the Python again. Andromeda helped Apollo on his quest and made him mortal, growing somewhat close to Apollo and grow more hate towards the Olympians. The corrupt Olympians also decided to break their oaths again by once again ignoring the minor gods and demigods, only fueling the hate towards Olympus. Some of us who don't agree with the Olympians gather in secret to discuss our main topic: to break Percy out of Tartarus. Only with Hades informing us that Percy isn't in Tartarus, that he can't since his soul in Tartarus. Most panicked into thinking he is dead, only to find out that he wasn't. Nico, who has retreated back into the depressing mood, and Hades claim that they can still sense Percy's soul if it is in Tartarus, and that it isn't there or in the Underworld, meaning he isn't dead. They haven't sensed his death and his soul is nowhere in Tartarus, the Underworld, or anywhere on Earth, and even if he became a full immortal, they would still feel his death yet they haven't felt him die so he isn't in the Realm of the Faded. This made us worry gravely, even making some of us cry, like Hestia, Piper, Aphrodite, and me. But we still tried to find him or anyway to stand up against Zeus's tyranny.

But without any way to make things right or anybody brave enough to speak up against Zeus, then we couldn't do anything. We just go through the motions, trying to ignore how the Olympus I know has become less and less of a symbol of hope and freedom.

Until we got the messages.

One day, on the 30th anniversary of The Betrayal, me and my Hunters received letters inviting us to a certain hidden location. We were tempted to destroy them, thinking it was a trap but we read that there we would find the information we seek about Percy Jackson: what happened to him, where he is, and how to bring him back. The only conditions are to not bring any person that isn't invited and to not inform the Olympians or anyone else that isn't invited to the meeting. They claimed to be able to know whether or not they have told. The meeting place would be in a warehouse in Fort Wayne, Indiana, time to be would be in three days at 5:00. We were still skeptical about this, but we decided to head to the location but to make sure to come in prepared and ready for anything.

After three days, we disguised ourselves as regular morals to blend in and head inside the warehouse. The inside was rather an empty looking warehouse, despite the table in the middle and the people there talking. The people inside included Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hestia, Nico Di Angelo, the Camp Jupiter Praetors Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, Triton and Amphitrite, which confused me as I thought they were missing, my brother's newly restored Oracle Rachel Dare, some of the minor gods like Thanatos, and some of Percy's best friends from Camp HalfBlood, such as Clarrise, Chris, Katie, the Stolls, Malcom, and Jake.

"Brother? Why are you here?" I asked Apollo.

He grinned seeing me and said in his always annoying, cheerful attitude "Why dear sister, I'm surprised you were called here too. Looks like I owe Hestia a few drachmas." I glared at him sternly, to which he relented and said "Alright fine, we don't know. We all received a letter that told us to come here at this warehouse at this time, and to not tell or bring anyone uninvited. I assume you came for information on Percy as well?"

I nodded my head and said "Yes, at first I was skeptical for coming here, but after we read the information about Percy we decided to go come, prepared." I flashed in my bow to make an emphasis while the Hunters, Thalia, Andromeda, and Piper dissolved the Mist they were using to show their bows strapped on their backs.

Suddenly a voice called out "That won't be necessary."

We whirled our heads to find the source of the voice being an admittedly attractive man. He was wearing blue designer jeans, a red and blue dress shirt, and red and black sneakers. He was also pale, deep purple eyes, a charming sculpted-like face, and shoulder length hair that resembled that of Apollo's. He didn't look like much nut his aura seemed somewhat familiar and yet dangerously powerful compared to the people here, even Hades and Hestia. There was something ancient about him, but couldn't my finger on it.

"Who are you? Are you the one who sent those messages to come here?" I asked

The man smirked in a playful manner. He said "Excellent questions. To answer the second one first, yes I am though not only me, Phanes helped a bit but practically let me take over when you Hunters nearly turned his ass into a pin cushion.

When he said the word Phanes, my mind nearly went blank. Phanes was the Primordial of Love and Procreation, a Primordial that not many have seen in real life, one that I was sure faded. I asked again "I will say this again before I get annoyed and shoot you head with an arrow, who are you and how do you know where Percy is?"

He only chuckled at my venomous threat and said "Alright, alright, I see you are getting impatient." He cleared his throat and said "I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Eros, the Primordial of Love and Beauty at you service." Everyone widen their eyes in alarm, as a Primordial was not something you want to take lightly. "Woah there guys!" Eros raised his hands in a waving motion and said "Don't get so worked up. I'm not here to harm you guys, even if I did I'm sure Dad would be rather pissed about it." Our eyes would only widen in panic when he said 'Father'. Eros was one of the first Primordials to be born and his siblings include Tartarus and Gaea, if he said Father then that would mean...

"Chaos." I said as the room darkened in response.

"Oh come on Dad. No need to frighten the already scared guys and gals." Eros shouted out to nowhere and the room then grew brighter "Anyways, yeah my Pops sent me, Phanes helped me summon you here and yes I do have information of Percy and he is why I could you all here."

Aphrodite decided to ask out "Please Lord Eros, tell me, where is Percy? We have been searching for him for so long. Please tell us where he is."

Eros smiled brightly and responded with "Well that answer is easy. He's here. He did ask Dad to summon you guys here."

A second after he said that, a figure started walking out from the shadows. We all tensed as to who this person was, maybe another Primordial. But it was someone else.

The figure looked 6'5, muscular and strong and seemed to be wearing some kind of gear. When he stepped out from the shadows, my heart nearly skipped a beat and we all froze at who was standing right in front of us. The man was wearing a futuristic-looking suit that seemed to combine that theme of an assassin and warrior, and he had a symbol of a dragon head on his chest with weird marking on it and on his arms. But what shocked us was his face and no matter how different it looked, it still looked just like the man the world hasn't seen for 30 years. This man had messed up black hair that seemed to sweep to one side, had a grey line of hair from his time holding the sky, and his gorgeous as ever face was smirking at us. But what fully sold the fact that it was him, was the eyes, though they looked like they have some ice blue inside them, you could still see his trademark sea green in his eyes.

The Person standing in front of us was none other than the missing, betrayed Twice-Over of Olympus: Percy Jackson.

I could feel my eyes start to water in happiness and love crashing over me. "Percy" I asked tearfully

Percy Jackson responded with his classic lop sided grin and said "Hey Arty, you miss me?"

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE!**

 **I know, I know, cliffhangers are the root of all evil but I figured this was an awesome place to stop. Sorry, if some of the ending parts seemed rushed, they kinda were. Because MERRY CHRISTMAS! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! I wanted to finish this chapter as my gift to you all for taking the time to reading my fan fiction. You guys are awesome.**

 **I have read the comments and the requests to help out and I will respond as soon as I can. I'm so sorry this took so long guys, but finals, basketball games, and Christmas obligations will do that to you. I will try to make the time between chapter less long and see to put up more chapter sooner.**

 **Anyways that is all for today, reviews and comments are always appreciated. Tips always welcomed and thank you for reading this chapter**

 **This Zayden StormVoid saying: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRR!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey all you beautiful people, I'M BACK! I'm so so SO SORRY that I made you guys wait so long for this chapter. I have been distracted with so many things going on in the span of a month. First, New Year's happened, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S by the way, school started back up and I'm trying to get adjusted back into the rhythm, watched awesome movies like the Jumanji and the Greatest Showsman, love these movies, go check them out, and I have been seduced and pulled into Youtube videos like Smosh and loving how funny they are and sad that Anthony left, and then I was struck with an illness that left me almost completely incapacitated for more days.** **Btw, comment whether any of you want a fanfiction about them including Anthony just for fun, no gay shit though please.**

 **Anyways, now I'm back on the horse and have read through my past chapters and my notes about this story to regain the vision I had for this story. Also quick shout out to ShadowLord1239 for his suggestions to the story, thanks again man. He asked me who I would kill at the end of the story whether it would be Zeus or Poseidon, now I won't say who would die because of, you know, spoilers, so I will just say that the ending result will be earth shattering. I also want to to answer some questions about the story. For example, one person asked why Percy always has to be 6 feet over whenever Aphrodite is involved or something, and to respond to that I must respectfully inform you that regardless of Aphrodite, Percy is already 6 and over, usually 6'3 as I heard, in the canon books and in other fanfictions where Aphrodite is barely involved. Another review is about the repeated 'hero gets slapped and then hugged and/or shown affection afterwards' cliche and I'm sorry if you find that weird or offending but I tend to see this in a sorta anime kind of way where that happens a lot, plus this is Percy Jackson and I doubt that he would straight up reject affection rudely or even attack back at a lady, so calm down guys please. Another comment I read was how did Percy kill Gaea without the God-Slaying Magic, and to put plainly she was weakened to a very large extent when she was blasted in the sky by Leo, away from the earth and Percy's attacks were just insult to injury, and finally when Percy finally struck her and she mouthed those final last words that haunt Percy, you could say that she somewhat lied and was also faded by the Styx, but I won't tell you why, because secrecy.**

 **Also here is the OFFICIAL paring of Percy Jackson for this story: Percy/Artemis/Piper/Aphrodite/Zoe/Thalia**

 **I have created a poll as to what you guys want me to do for the future, such as continue this story, create a Pokemon betrayal story, or Nightwing or Spiderman lemon/conquering the Marvel and/or DC universe. Please go and vote, and I will keep this up for until I have exceed maybe a hundred or 2 hundred votes**

 **With all that said and done, let's get onto the story. Rights to Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, comment on the chapter if you want, helpful tips always appreciated, and please don't hate too hard. LET'S GO!**

* * *

Return

 _Artemis POV_

In all my 4000+ years of life, in this world full of endless possibilities, I have never believed in two things: a man that is actually, fully kind, trustworthy, and loyal and cliche love stories. You wouldn't think that the man-hating goddess would read those silly romance books. But I did. Well, normally under the pestering and dares of my stupid brother and Aphrodite. I normally found them vague and unbelievable. I nearly hurled when I was forced to read the _Twilight_ books. Seriously, a loving smooth talking vampire and a hot werewolf? Yeah, never gonna happen. There was no way that anything like that ever happening, no way that my soulmate will return to me after he was seemingly gone forever.

Well, that was until I saw him right now.

I looked upon the former Hero of Olympus in shock, tears welling up in my eyes. Without so much as a second later, I ran towards him like my life depended upon embracing him. "PERCY!" I yelled out in happiness. I felt myself crash into his form and wrapped my arms around him, my tears running down like a waterfall, staining his weird new armor. I felt him tense up and felt slightly frightened that he would reject my affections, be revealed as not the Percy Jackson I knew and love. But my fear vanished when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, arms that still had the same warmth that only he could provide to me. The mark on my left shoulder, the one that has been cold and silent ever since he vanished, was lighting up like a warm inferno was coursing through me. I knew that there were still people there, I knew my brother was still there, the campers, the fellow gods, my Hunters, I knew they were still all there, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that the man that finally showed me what it is to love, the one that broke the cold barriers that I put around myself, the man that broke every definition I thought a man was, was back and comforting me in his embrace.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. But, like the mortals say, nothing lasts forever. Me and Percy stepped back, his hands on the sides of my shoulders and mine on his sides. I looked at the former demigod son of Poseidon to see how different he was after so many years. I was in my 20 year old form, which is about 5'11 feet high, and saw how big he has grown, now reaching at 6'5. I saw his eyes were different. His eyes still held the trademark sea-green on them, but looked more like a second color and seemed as if it were like green flames coming from his pupil, which looked a bit reptilian. I saw how his eyes seemed more of a cyan blue, and what seemed like a galaxy hidden in his irises. Yet, his hair looked same as before, all black as midnight, untamed, that admittedly cool grey strip from holding weight of the skies. He looked more fierce looking, more mature, more dangerous, yet I could still see in his eyes the same idiotic, annoying, too loyal for his own good man I grew to love.

I asked him "Percy? Is that really you?" I know cliche, but I couldn't really come up or care about anything else.

Percy Jackson replied with his signature lop sided grin, his smile bright and loving. "Yeah, it's me Arty. I'm 100% fully here. Gods, I really missed you."

I could feel my face brightening and the ichor coursing to my face. I replied "I see miss you too. You have no idea for how long I have been trying to find you."

He still smiled, albeit looking sad "Oh, I think I can relate. I can feel that it is same as the amount that I have been wanting to see you again."

I could my blush rising and I turn away stuttering "S-Sh-Shut up." Percy only chuckled lightly and gave me another hug, one which I couldn't deny. We released from our embrace and I asked "Where were you Percy? We have been trying to find you but we couldn't find your soul anywhere in Tartarus, the Underworld, or anywhere for that matter."

Percy rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, let's just say that it is kinda complicated. I was sorta in another reality."

My eyes widened in shock and I was about to answer what he meant by that but he cut off with "I know you wish to to know the specifics and I will, but can you wait a while, I have a feeling that the others want to hear it as well." He referred to the audience of shocked demigods, immortals, and gods that was currently looking at me and Percy. My Hunters were near frozen in shock, especially Piper, Thalia, and Andromeda. My brother looks like he was about to explode, whether in rage, shock, or a mixture of both I don't know. Hermes and his sons, the Stolls and Chris, had already passed out, Aphrodite and Hestia had tears in their eyes, and Hades, Triton, Amphitrite and Nico Di Angelo's jaws looked ready to fall off. I blushed incredibly hard in realization that I just hugged Percy DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF MY HUNTERS AND EVERYONE ELSE. I just nodded my head, to embarrassed to speak.

Percy smiled and turned towards the others and said "Hey guys, long time no se-" Before he could finish, a brown haired crying Aphrodite, who looked different, crashed into Percy. "PERCY! OH I MISSED YOU! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T SAVE YOU. *Sob* I HAVE MISSED YOU FOR SO LONG! I FELT HOPELESS WITHOUT YOU HERE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!*Sob*" Aphrodite said this all in a fast pace that I barely heard what she said. And I have to admit, that when Aphrodite clung to Percy, I felt a white hot rage of jealousy course through me. I felt like my eyes were glowing red in rage and I looked like one of those, how do you say it, mad _anime_ characters.

But anyways, Percy tried to comfort the crying mess of the goddess that clung to him like glue. Speaking of which, Aphrodite looked different than I normally see her. I usually see here in a 25 year old form, blonde curly hair, lots of makeup, a red satin dress and heels, sorta like what I thought a slutty supermodel was, but now she drastically changed. Her hair changed from a curly blonde, to wavy, chocolate brown, and transformed into an 18-20 year old form like me. Her attire changed as well, from the red satin dress and heels, to light blue, skin-tight jeans, black boots, a white blouse with a black jacket with a dove on the back, and her skin white like a pearl. I had to admit that she looked gorgeous, no bisexual things or anything, but she just screamed beauty incarnate. What was also weird was that Aphrodite's form would constantly flicker between the forms the two forms I've seen her in. I looked at the rest of the people there to see the confusion on their faces, confirming that they are seeing the same result as me.

Anyways, back over to Percy, he pulled Aphrodite back enough to see her face to face. "Hey Aphy, its really great to see you again." Percy said. Aphrodite replied with "And you too Percy, I'm so glad you are here." She then looked downcast and said "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you, stood up to Zeus, I'm sorry that I'm so useless." Percy looked shocked and replied quickly with "HEY don't ever say! You are not useless Aphy, you are a GODDESS, an OLYMPIAN goddess to add on, you are a strong, beautiful, and caring person. Plus you are the goddess of one the most powerful forces in the UNIVERSE, one that governs everybody as much as time and space do, don't ever think differently. Besides even if you tried to stand up to Zeus, you could have suffered worse than me or been sent to Tartarus as well and I couldn't stand to see you hurt. You aren't useless, especially not to me."

Aphrodite looked at Percy with shock and tears in her eyes and soon she leaned down starting to cry more. Percy just calmly placed her head on his chest and let her cry her heart out and said "It's alright, just let it out." A while passed before Aphrodite calmed down and let the others talk with Percy. The next person to come was Piper as she subconsciously walked towards Percy who practically towered over her. He smiled and said "Hey Pipes, long time no see." Piper just stared at Percy and then asked "Percy? Is it really you?" Percy smiled warmly and replied "Of course it's me, Beauty Queen or do I have to go through the whole adventures and fun we had together, like leaving together from camp or nearly drowning in Rome?" Piper was silent for a second before she launched herself at Percy that even he seemed to stumble back a bit. He regained his balance and returned the embrace.

"Oh gods, I can't believe you are here. I thought I'd never see you again." Piper said sobbing. Percy replied "Of course I'd come back Pipes, I made you a promise." She started crying harder and said "I'm glad that you kept it." She leaned back and looked at each other. Percy then asked "So, you are a Hunter of Artemis huh? Damn Pipes, you've grown into quite the warrior, thank you for looking after Andromeda." Piper blushed and shook herself out of her blushing stupor and said "Well I made you a promise too, guess we're even, but have you seen yourself Percy? What is that you are wearing anyway?" Percy placed his hand to his chin in a thinking kind of way and said "Reinforced Titanium mixed with a blessed polymer tri-weave armor in the form of an assassin, duh." My eyes and the eyes of everybody widened to epic proportions. Piper started bombarding Percy with questions as to how he got the armor, how he disappeared and how stupid was it for him to make her worry to death but Percy calmed her down ad said that he would reveal everything shortly.

Seeing Percy's serious face, Piper nodded and made him promise to tell her everything. Percy to his credit just smirked and promised. Piper smiled and stepped side for someone else to say hi. And that was a seriously pissed off, scary Thalia. She seemed to have snapped out of her shock and was walking towards Percy, electricity sparking of her, with an angry look that made even Percy grimace in fear. I actually pity Percy. I only saw Thalia this pissed off when she heard about Percy being sent to Tartarus and now he will experience all of that at once. When Thalia reached Percy, she raised a hand and slapped Percy with an electrified hand so hard the sound was ringed throughout the room. Percy, shockingly( **see what I did there :), I'll stop)** , wasn't sent flying or dead but merely stunned while Thalia seemed to be subconsciously rubbing her hand.

After Percy recovered, Thalia screeched at him "YOU STUPID, KELP-FOR-BRAINS, IDIOT! YOU GOT SENT TO TARTARUS AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO STAY THERE SO WE CAN SAVE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU MADE GO WORRIED ABOUT YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MADE ME WORRY?! I COULD SHOCK YOU INTO A PUDDLE FOR MAKING ME WORRY HALF TO DEATH! YOU MADE ME TERRIFIED THAT YOU WERE CAPTURED OR DEAD! YOU MADE ME CRY MY EYES OUT! YOU MADE ME Feel so worthless, so weak, so lost!" She started tearing up and slamming her fists on Percy's chest and said "*Sob* You made me feel worried sick, so miserable, so lost without my best friend, you idiot. Idiot. *Sob*Idiot. *Sob*Idiot." She kept at it with little to force to her fists on his chests, moving sluggish and sobbing more with every hit until she just stopped and rested her head on the crook of his neck, while Percy, quiet and unfazed during this time, just wrapped one arm around her waist and the other stroking her head in comfort.

Percy calmly and quietly say "I'm sorry Thalia, really I am. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted for anyone to feel this sad about me, especially you. If I could go back and make sure that never happened, I would in a heartbeat, anything thing to make sure you never suffered through that. But I can't change the past, I can't alter what has happened, I can only make sure to move on and make things right. And now I'm back and I won't be going anywhere, I swear on the Styx." Cue the thunder rumble. "I'm so sorry Thals, I've missed you and everyone so much." Thalia responded with tightening her hug and said "You don't have anything to apologize, Percy, not with what you must have been through. I've missed you too Kelp Head, more than you know."

Seeing my Lieutenant and one of my newest Hunters embrace Perseus gave me both the feeling happiness and jealousy. But I knew that those two were Percy's friends before they were my Hunters and that they needed to let go of decades of sadness. But I also felt a slight tingle of fear because I knew they both cared for the former son of Poseidon more than anyone knew and what would happen if Percy found out. Would he reject all of us? Would he take one of my two Hunters away from me and leave me? Would he choose me? That last thought left my heart beat faster than the other thoughts of the possibilities that he would return my affections. However, I had to think rationally about the situation. I'm a MAIDEN GODDESS, I swore an oath, Percy was banished and considered a traitor, and, if I know Percy, he would rather feel horrified and confused as to what to do. The most likely options were to try to convince us that we don't love him and that we just miss him too much or say that he gave up on love, after the incident with that accursed daughter of Athena. The possibilities made my heart tightened in fear.

After Thalia had her hug and talk with Percy, and secretly wipe the happy, blushing look of her face, everyone took their turn reuniting with Perseus. Nico Di Angelo was just like Thalia, if not more terrifying, and welcomed, in a painful manner, his cousin with a punch to the face and a hug. Same went for Clarrise La Rue, who seemed almost as terrifying as Thalia herself. Her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, also welcomed back the demigod, along with Malcom and Jake, in a less pain-inducing form of affection. Katie squealed in delight to see her friend once again and the Stolls double-tackled Percy in a hug, each both happy to see him and teasing him with half-heartened threats to prank him to death if he were to vanish on them again. Hazel also tackled the raven haired demigod in a big hug, though Percy practically towered over the daughter of Pluto. Frank also welcomed his friend and practical cousin, as I heard, and both Frank and Hazel were trading stories with Percy about what happened in Camp Jupiter after he was gone.

Then the gods took their turn welcoming the missing demigod. Hestia welcomed Percy in a warming, aunt-like embrace. I could just feel the hope, joy, and warmth radiating out of the Goddess of Hope. Hades, reluctantly, placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and welcomed his favorite nephew. I was honestly surprised that Hades actually had enough affection to a single person that wasn't his wife, children, or Hestia to warmly welcome someone like that, even if it was just a hand on the shoulder. My idiot brother and Hermes also welcomed the formally missing demigod with hugs, fist bumps, and like a bazillion questions all shot at rapid fire pace. When the questions started elevating to complete nonsense levels, like finding cute girls, I took my bow out a hit the two of them upside the heads with it, effectively knocking them out for a while. Percy laughed at the incompetence of my brother and how I dealt with them. Other gods there also congratulated on Percy's return such as my mother, Leto, the rainbow goddess, Iris, Thanatos, Nike, Hebe, and Persephone.

One particular pair was interesting to see reunite with Percy, as these two weren't really buddies with Percy before he was vanished. These were Triton and his mother, Amphitrite. It at first seemed tense between the three until Amphitrite stepped up and, shockingly, apologized to Percy for the actions that she and Triton committed on Percy. They revealed that they didn't really like Percy at first because he was a sign of Poseidon's infidelity, but started to ease away their anger after realizing that he didn't really had a say in who his father was or the life he lived. They also revealed that before traveling with the Hunters, Percy visited Atlantis in efforts to reconcile with Triton and Amphitrite, with things like help with chores, training lessons, and underwater missions. They admitted that in appearance, they never quite fully bonded together like a family, but they secretly were growing attached and fond of the relaxed demigod and were starting to bury the grudge hatchet and be like family, until the betrayal happen.

They claimed that when they heard of the news, much of Atlantis and the sea went in uproar, including the two. But with Poseidon'd lies and power, many backed down, some in agreement, others in fear of provoking the the King of the seas, but over time as Poseidon started becoming more power hungry, lust-filled, and angry, the Atlanteans and the rest of the sea deities started to feel as if the formerly calm and kind ruler was lying. Poseidon's demeanor and behavior grew worse enough that Triton and Amphtrite officially cut ties with Atlantis and Poseidon, severing the bonds of marriage and fatherhood between the two respectively, claiming that the loving father, husband, and king the two knew was all but gone and went to live elsewhere in the seven seas. Unfortunately this only made Poseidon even more enraged and out-of-control that many Atlanteans fled from Atlantis to join their former queen and prince. They lived in hiding of the sea god in the old hidden caves of Oceanus that Amphitrite heard from her father before he was defeated. They stayed there only leaving for a few meetings on bringing Percy back and today, when they received the letters to come here.

After the backstory of the two was explained, Triton, as well, apologized to his technical half-brother for unfairly judging him and to not be able to reconcile with him sooner. Percy was silent in shock before welcoming the two in an embrace. Amphitrite claimed that even if Poseidon disowned him, he was still a Prince to the Sea and stepson to her. It was quite comical to see Amphitrite's motherly nature appear towards Percy with pinching his cheeks, and then at Triton when he laughed at Percy's misery. Triton and Percy also buried the hatchet and promised to have a brotherly dual when they could.

Despite the love and hugs Percy received, he wasn't at all ready to face the Hunters. The collective sadness and anger and the oldest Hunters crashed upon Percy, while the newer ones just backed away. In time, Percy was welcomed by all of the new Hunters and old Hunters that grew fond of him as a brother, like Atalanta and Kimmy, a Hunter who was saved by Percy from her abusive family at the age of 7. I remember her following Percy around like a lost puppy and Percy treating her like a little sister.

Speaking of which, Andromeda was still in complete silence and shock at seeing for the first, coherent time, her long lost older brother. She was the last one to say to Percy and fitting to leave the most important person for last. Percy stared at Andromeda in shock, I suspect him shocked at seeing a spitting image of himself and his mother in front of him. The two glanced at each other, not knowing the words to be said.

"Andromeda?" Percy asked.

Andromeda nodded her head slowly in response. She then asked him "Are you really, him? Are you my brother, Perseus?"

Percy smiled warmly and tears started welling up in his eyes. He responded with "Yeah, I am Percy Jackson. I so glad I could see I can see you again, Andy."

That snapped Andromeda out of shocked stupor, and her own eyes welled into tears and she shot herself onto Percy in a resounding hug. I could tell that the two hugged each other in a impossibly tight hug that could break a regular mortal's bones into pieces. I could here the sobs and cries of Andromeda, the decades of finding her brother finally ended and rewarded with their embrace. In Percy's eyes, I could see the pain of losing his mother and being separated from his sister vanishing from his eyes, all the pain that he has endured from the terrible events that have transpired so long ago, the pain that he has endured for Chaos knows how long, all of it seemingly vanish. In its place I could see the warmth and joy of seeing his sister, his last link to his loving mother in his arms, safe and sound. I actually felt a little hotter, and by that I mean actual temperature. I realized that it was coming from Andromeda, that her feelings were raising the temperature to hotter levels. I was almost worried about Percy, if it was really hot a few meters away from them then it must be burning hot with the two, but he seemed fine, if anything it seemed like he didn't notice the drastic shift in temperature.

Eventually the two separated and stayed at arms length of each other, still holding one another. Percy wiped away the tears from Andromeda's eyes and said to her "It's kinda strange. The last time I saw you, you were just baby and now here you are, a strong, tall, amazing, beautiful woman, a very powerful one at that."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows in confusion and shock. She asked "What do you mean? I'm not that special, how do you know that I'm like that."

Percy grinned at her and said "Well first off, your my sister, I would know," that made her blush in embarrassment, "two, I have seen all of the adventures that you have gone through, and three, you are like the spitting image of our mother."

Andromeda couldn't be more shocked and said "O-Our mother?! You k-knew our mother?!"

Percy replied "Of course I knew her. She was the most beautiful, caring, and loving person on the planet. She cared more for me so much that she sacrificed her happiness to keep me safe till I was ready to learn who I was. She loved and cared for me my whole life and was the best mother I could possibly had, even if I didn't deserve her. I see that same kindness and love inside of you, you hold the near same appearance as her from your hair, to your eyes, I even see that of your father in them."

Andromeda asked again in shock "Y-You knew m-my dad? But I heard he wasn't Poseidon." Percy's eyes nearly twitch in response to the name of his former father but kept the hate down to keep himself happy with his sister. Percy responded with "He may not have been my father, but he was like one to me. He was smart, quirky and funny, he loved my mother and me like we were already his family, he stuck by us despite our flaws and despite me being a demigod. Your father, Paul, was one of the bravest men I have ever seen, he, a mortal man, even killed a monster and fought Kronos's army. He and our mother loved you, as I loved you, our little Princess, my little Andy."

Andromeda once again started with the waterworks and hugged Percy again, and Percy returned the hug with as much fervor. As I heard what Percy had said, I could have not thought that my love for him could have grown any more, but witnessing Percy and sister made my feelings for him rise enough to reach Olympus. But there was one little thing that tipped from that conversation. He said that he saw all of her adventures, meaning by definition that wherever he was, he saw us but didn't come until now. Why? I decided to leave it off until the two siblings would end there reunion.

Andromeda would continue to ask questions about his adventures or more about her mother and father. after some time Triton and Amphitrite joined in on the conversation as they wished to apologize to Andromeda about what their family had done to hers, how they badly misjudged Percy, how Poseidon helped killed her family, and how it was alright if she hated them but begged for her apology. She in turn just warmly said that it wasn't their fault and that they didn't need her forgiveness but granted it anyways. I smiled proudly at my Hunter, Hestia and me and my Hunters did really well raising her. Percy would actually joke that technically, they were her step-family, and Andromeda realized that she had a stepbrother and stepmother of own all this time. She appeared to have gotten along with them well and agreed to talk more with Percy another time, and to make sure there WAS another time, to which he promised.

Percy walked back to where Eros was, who I just realized just stood there listening to everything that happened. Eros said to Percy "About time,you couldn't have spend things up, even the Primordial of Love has a patience limit." Percy shook his head and said "Dude, out of all the Primordials, you have the least amount of patience, even Phanes has more patience than you." Eros quipped back with "You aren't one to talk, I mean you made even Chronos lose his patience. How do you even make a Primordial of Time impatient?!" Percy just rubbed his head in embarrassment.

This friendly bickering between the two made us feel all the more confused, shocked, and terrified and the same time. It stands to me that Percy has met not only Eros and Phanes, but Chronos, The ORIGINAL MASTER OF TIME, the one that granted the Titan Kronos his powers and where the Titan's name comes from.

Coincidentally, my patience for answers was also growing to it's limit. I then walked to Percy and said "Not that I mean to interrupt you playful banter, but can any of you tell me what you two are talking about, where you have been for 30 years, and why you have come back now after so long?"

Percy and Eros looked at each other and nodded their heads. Percy looked towards me and said "You're right, I should be more clear as to what is going on here and why I have come back after so long." He looked at everyone in the room who have gathered to hear the details. Percy breathed deeply and, relaxing himself, he said "I guess I should start as to when this all started to fully grasp what happened and to fully explain what happened after I was banished."

* * *

 _One long explanation later..._

 _Percy POV_

After I took another deep breath from finishing my LONG explanation of what happened to me, from my betrayal, to my family's death, to my banishment, to being saved, trained, and recruited by Chaos for 300 years, I looked to see the reactions of everybody here.

Suffice to say that they were shocked.

They looked as if they were hippos, their jaws wide open in shock and their eyes the size of dinner plates. I almost cracked up looking at them. I turned to see Eros actually trying to hold in his laughter to little to no success. I looked to Apollo to see is reaction and I was pleased to see that he looked one of the most shocked of them all considering as the God of Truth, he could tell whether I'm lying or not and he knows I am definitely not lying. I also knew that I was hiding something because I didn't actually told them about Luke, Zoe, and my other friends that Chaos resurrected as a bit of as surprise for them.

Waiting patiently, I saw how everyone's brains came back online from the shock that my past events have been and started going crazy. Some had looks of disbelief but one look and confirmation of truth from Apollo and everyone believed me.

Aphrodite came up and asked "So let get this straight. You were rescued by Chaos, the Creator of the UNIVERSE, found out that he created Angels and other species of Dragons as strong as the Primordials, met the whole Primordial Council, were given the blessing as the Champion of Chaos, trained in another, Utopian dimension where time is different there to defeat Zeus and those who betrayed you, were trained by many of the Primordials, including TARTARUS and an actual DRAGON, befriended them, became Chaos's adopted SON, and actually have been training there for 300 YEARS?!"

I, jokingly, put my hand to my chin in a thinking manner and then say "Yep, that sounds pretty much it."

Aphrodite, to my surprise said "And here I thought that you couldn't possibly make things anymore complicated. Percy, I believe you, I really do, but you can't possibly take on the Olympus and it's armies all by yourself, even if you trained by Primordials, it's practically suicidal!"

Percy smiled and said "Whoever said I would take them on alone? Look, the reason I'm here is because you all stood beside me when everyone else turned their backs on me, you all put your lives on the line by disagreeing with Zeus, and like it or not, almost all of us here have been mistreated, abused, and cast off by Zeus and his Olympians. I've seen how bad things are getting down here, how Zeus and the others are getting out of hand and its only getting worse. The real reason that I'm back, why I brought you all here, is I've come to ask to all: will you help me? Will you help me take down Zeus?"

They stood there silent, each person with a different look on their face. Ranging from disbelief, to pure shock, to contemplation, to neutral looks. I honestly was nervous as to what they would say or do. Would they join in and help? Or would they turn away and try to warn the Olympians? I really wouldn't want that to happen.

Suddenly, Piper starting walking to snapped out of their thoughts to see what would happen. I stood there, silent, waiting for what Piper had to say. She stopped a few feet in front of me and looked at me with a serious look, one I return with my own, to show I wasn't kidding. Piper then spoke "Ever since I found out I was demigod, I have fought and gone through many adventures. I went across the country to find Hera, fought two Giants, fight a crazy witch, and most importantly, fight my own demons. Then I met you, and together with the Seven sailed across the sea, Rome, and Greece to fight and defeat Gaea. I always thought I was fighting for the gods but in truth, I was really fighting for my friends, my family from Gaea, prophecies and gods be damned. Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, my siblings, my mother and father, and you, they were all I cared about. I just thought of the gods as the only other option for there to rule, but over these years I have seen that they have become just as cruel, greedy, and evil as the monsters and beings that we have fought all this time. Now you are back and you say that there is a better path, one that can mean a true era of peace for demigods, mortals, and gods alike. If that is what you are hoping to build then I accept. I'll always be there for you Percy, always."

Piper and I hugged, happy that my friend has joined in my crusade to defeat Zeus. I looked to the rest to see who else would join. My answer came in the form of Triton and Amphitrite. Triton spoke up "I have always served my father and the Olympians for all my life, not because they were the gods or because I was supposed to, but because they were my people and family. Now, the king that I have always faithfully served is gone, the father I have been loyal to and loved has become just like my grandfather, just like Kronos, and is taking his rule out on my people, on the sea. So me and my mother will join you Perseus, we will help you take down Zeus and my once loving father. For the good of my people and for all." Triton reached out his hand and I accepted it and grabbed it, like brothers in arms.

Nico stepped forward next and said "I may not have been there you always, but I won't make that mistake again. I have no love for the Olympians and I have about enough of their incompetence. I have your back Kelp Head, always will." We then shook hands, as I know that is the extent of my cousins affections. Then his dad, Hades, and Persephone walked up, along with Thanatos. Hades spoke "When we first met, I thought you were a pesky nuisance of a nephew, but you have shown me the error of my ways in turning down Olympus help against Kronos. You have given me and my family the respect they deserve, and asked nothing in return. As you remember, I am not one to like owing people favors and you are one of my favorite nephews, so I say this Perseus Jackson: I, Hades, former Olympian, god of the Underworld, hereby decree that I, my family, and all of the gods of the Underworld shall be there to assist you. May we help dethrone my prideful family from their high perches and seek peace to this world." Me and Hades then shook hands in agreement but he then said "Ironic, you came to me before to help Olympus against Kronos, now you ask me to fight against Olympus. Weird how these things happen." We both smiled and shook hands with Thanatos and received a hug from Persephone.

Next my friends from Camp HalfBlood and Jupiter came and say that they too would help. Although I did see looks of hesitance from Katie, Malcom, Jake, and Clarrise, knowing that this means they would fight their parents, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Athena, but they were practically forgotten by them so they decided to get even. Then came the minor gods like Hebe, Nike, and Iris came to say that they too would help, stating that they are tired of being abused and overlooked by Zeus and the Olympians so why not help out to take them down? Apollo and Hermes, surprisingly, agreed immediately, saying that when I was betrayed, that's when they realized that Olympus was going down a dark path, and that over the years they would feel more anger and disappointment towards the other Olympians at what they were becoming. This went on until the last people to sign in were Aphrodite, Hestia, Artemis, Andromeda, Thalia, and the Hunters.

Soon, Aphrodite walked towards me and I was wondering if she were to really give up being an Olympian to help me. Aphrodite instead just smiled and tackled me in a hug. She then said "I have been an Olympian almost all of my immortal life. I may have been an Olympian, but I was constantly looked over as the goddess of love, a worthless goddess only fit for sex and nothing else. I have been hounded by the male gods and even some goddess just for my looks, and have been cursed to keep tat image for thousands of years. But then you showed up Percy and changed that. You treated me like an actual person, not like some toy, you talked with me when no one else would, comforted me in my saddest moments, and looked upon my true appearance and still treated me as such. You have done more for me than Ares and the Olympians, and I say now that I stand with you. I don't give a damn about being an Olympian, as long as I am with you, nothing else matters to me. I'm with you, to the end."

My eyes widened in shock at hearing Aphrodite's words. I had no idea that I was that important of a friend to her and to be honest ever since I found that she was one of my soulmates, I have looked at her in a different light. I realized that back in those times when I thought Annabeth was slipping away and I felt lonely, she was always there, being a shoulder to cry on and a friend I could talk to. I knew that I was starting to love her, just as I now love Zoe, and the same with Piper, Thalia, and Artemis. Speaking of which...

Me and Aphrodite let go, smiled comfortably and one another, and she walked towards Piper and hugged her. I looked to see Hestia right in front of me and I started to feel guilty. I mean, I'm asking her to not only turn on Olympus, her home, but to also betray her family, do the same thing that they did to me. When I looked at Hestia's eyes, I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. I then said to her "I'm really sorry Lady Hestia. I know what you must think of me. Asking you to turn against Olympus, your family. I understand if you wish not to help us, or if you think that I have turned different. I only ask this because you are still, to me, my patron, my favorite among the Olympians, and my aunt, my family."

Hestia in response smiled warmly, placing a hand on my cheek, and titled me down to kiss my forehead. The words she spoke next stunned me "I could never see you as anything different, my dear champion. I can sense how you wish not to hurt us by asking this of us but we all here care for you and were deeply saddened when you were unjustly betrayed by our family. I thank you for considering my feelings in betraying my family, my home, but you and everyone here are also my family, my favorites in fact. I have watched over my family, the Olympians, for eons, watching them constantly bicker among themselves over for very few to admit their mistakes and even fewer to apologize for them. I have seen them wage war among one another, drag innocent mortals and other deities into their conflicts, even that of their own children. I have always hoped that my brother would one day come to his senses and turn into the kind, humble ruler I have always thought he was meant to be...but overtime he would always stay the way he is, even becoming worse and worse, especially now. I love my family, even if they are falling right, but I also care for the lives they are harming, the demigods and even the innocent monsters that fall victim to their paranoia. It may be difficult for me to fight them, but I will join you my dear champion. You have always shown respect towards me above all others, you have tried your best to make things better between the gods and demigods and I can sense you still are right now. I would betray myself if I were to turn away from my favorite demigod and favorite brother in their moment of need."

We and Hestia hugged tightly, the joy and hope inside me rising. We broke apart and watched as Hades walked towards Hestia and hugged her to, which I found surprising that he has that level of affection, but hey that's Hestia, no one can turn her affections down. They walked with the others and I saw Artemis and her Hunters, including Andromeda and Thalia, walking towards me. This is where I was most worried. I knew most would join because of how the Olympians have treated them and that they are my friends, but Artemis is Zeus's daughter and loyal Olympian. How could she just abandon all that for me and my crusade?

Artemis stopped right in front of me and simply said "We're in." My brain sorta paused right then and there. That was fast.

"Wait." I said. "That's it? You're just in like that? Aren't you like loyal to your father or Olympus? You really are just gonna turn on Olympus that easily, give up being an Olympian, risk your life for this?"

Artemis's eyes looked down, seemingly in a thinking trace, thinking of a response. Her silver eyes turned back up and said to me "What, you expected some grand story on how I gave up on Olympus and some mushy sob story as to why I want to fight with you? It's plain and simple. You are my friend, my only male friend, you have fought for the greater good of Olympus and the world and you wouldn't be asking this of us if there was another way. I may be an Olympian but I feel more ashamed of the title than proud. I had to stand back and watch Zeus and the rest of his band of tyrants become the like the Titans and Giants that we fought against and I could do nothing to stop it. They crossed the limit when they banished you and I say its time they receive a taste of their own medicine. And don't say that he is my father, he screwed my mother, left her on that island, and is the very definition of the men I preach against. He is no father to me and they aren't my family, not anymore. So yeah, I with you Percy, right to the very end."

I pulled out my signature lop-sided grin and raised my hand to shake but Artemis just tackled me into a tight hug. I returned the favor. I also could feel a pair of eyes glaring at me and Artemis and for what I could tell Piper and Aphrodite were glaring at Artemis while Apollo was giving me the protective brother glaring look. But I honestly didn't care because like the others I really do love Artemis. 300 years of looking over fond memories, realizing the hints and feels in them, and looking over my own feelings made me realize that I starting really liking Artemis ever since we had our moment on Olympus after the reward ceremony. Afterwards, our adventuress made me realize how much Artemis really meant towards me and how different she was towards me and hugging her now, being with her...it just felt right, like I was complete.

Sadly, good things must come to an end and we broke apart and looked at the Hunters who were all smiling devious knowing looks, that made me and Arty blush. I look towards Thalia and said "Are sure you in Thals? He is your father and you probably have to fight Jason as well?"

Thalia look sad when I mentioned her formally righteous brother. She shook off the look and said "Hey if our Lady's gonna join on your crazy crusade, we are gonna have to jump right in and just like Artemis said, Zeus isn't my dad and if I have to fight Jason to get to him, so be it. The sweet kind as on I know is gone, and as a Hunter, I have to take down a wicked male. We Hunters are with you Kelp Head." Thalia held her hand up and I took it and the Hunters cheered. I turned to look at my sister, who looked confident and determined. "I suppose it would be stupid of me to ask if you would stay out of this fight? I asked. "This is my fight and while I know you can take care of yourself, I don't want to lose you too." Andromeda smiled and said "Already you starting your brotherly takeover? Sorry bro, but this is my fight. That bastard help kill my mom and dad, banish you, and has been a complete asshole to me. I say I can't wait to put an arrow to his eye."

I sighed in defeat and just nodded my head. Andromeda hugged me for comfort and I hugged her, her hope-inducing powers from Hestia, making me feel like everything is ok. We separated and turned to look at everyone daring to go. Artemis said "So Percy when do we start?"

"Firstly, don't call me Percy anymore." I said. "That name is reminder of my past self, the one that the Olympians betrayed and destroyed. I'm just Perseus now, Perseus Jackson, and I will be their Destroyer."

Apollo threw his hands up in exasperation and said "Great first you want to be called Percy, now Perseus? You're making my head spin here dude."

"Anyways," I said "Before we start anything, I think its time you met some very special people." I clapped my hands a few figures popped out of the shadows behind me. The first two that came out were Beckendorf and Silena. Every bodies reactions were that of shell shocked. Aphrodite's hands clasped onto her mouth in shock, tears welled up in her eyes and she rushed over to hug her formally dead daughter. Same went with Clarrise and Katie as they went to meet their old friends. Jake went straight up running and tackling Beckendorf in a bear hug, along with the Stolls, Chris, and Malcom.

Another two popped out of the shadows as well and they were Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. Apollo was stunned to see his sons alive and transformed himself into an older form of himself to hug them. This form that Apollo took was a 30 year old man, blonde hair in a pony tail, a slight beard, a pair of jeans, a red jacket and a gold shirt, but overall just an older version of Apollo. Anyways, Apollo and his sons hugged it out and looked at me with a look that says 'I owe you BIG TIME.'

The next two had a very different reaction. Ethan and Alabastor were the next to appear from the shadows and they didn't at first get a good welcome. I had to speed myself up with my time powers a bit to save Ethan from an arrow to the eye. It was tense afterwards but words of comfort from me and Eros as well as a swear on the River Styx by Ethan and Alabastor and everyone was cool. A little tense but cool.

The next person to appear was Bianca and that served a good reaction from Hades, Artemis, Thalia, and especially Nico. Nico was actually CRYING and ran to his sister who now is shorter than Nico and the two hugged in a tight sibling embrace. Hades rushed over and welcomed his daughter in a fatherly hug. Afterwards, Bianca went to reunite with Artemis and Thalia and the Hunters who were all happy to see the former Hunter alive and well.

The next that came out was Luke, and he got a mixed welcome. I had to save him from multiple arrows and Chaos actually came down himself to sort things. Needless to say that everybody listened or were to shocked to see Chaos in the flesh(and looking like an older me) that they were completely frozen. Hermes, however, rushed to his son the first chance he got and father and son finally reunited. I saw how everyone was still a bit tense on seeing the former host of Kronos, especially Thalia, which a problem I will have to deal with much later.

Luckily the next person to come smooth things over once again. When Reyna stepped forward, Piper, Frank, and Hazel all but rushed towards her into a giant group hug. Nico looked like he was in a trance and walked slowly towards the group. When Reyna noticed Nico, she smiled warmly which made Nico BLUSH, something to raised alarms in my head. Nico and Reyna?! Well things just got interesting. Anyways, Nico and Reyna were soon a mere foot apart. Then they gave each other a hug. I also noticed Reyna blushing alongside Nico, which made me smile. Reyna has had a rather lonely life and she deserves someone, as well as Nico.

Zoe came out next and her reaction was ginormous. The old Hunters had a collective gasp along with Thalia and Artemis. I could see tears falling down Artemis's face as she rushed over embraced her former Lieutenant. The Hunters joined in in a massive group hug. After a long while I saw realized the only Hunter not to hug her was Thalia. Zoe must have realized this because as soon as the hug was broken, she went over to Thalia and pulled her into a hug to which Thalia relented. I looked at Artemis to see her silvery eyes filled with joyful tears and the ache and pain of losing her first Lieutenant vanishing.

I waited for everyone to quiet, to finish some conversation before I revealed the final two people. From the shadows came Leo and Calypso, making everyone's reactions all the more shocking. Piper practically ran at the dorky demigod, a look of relief and happiness on her face at seeing her seemingly dead in friend actually alive. Leo nearly toppled under the force Piper shown in the hug she gave him. Frank and Hazel were not to far off and hugged the son of Hephaestus as well. He also got a 'Hey' from Thalia and a 'welcome back' from Nico, both who knew Leo but barely had any time with him, only knowing the important stuff about him and that he was a goofball.

As for Calypso, the ones who welcomed her back were mostly the gods, more specifically, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis. Calypso told me how each of the Olympians would visit her, the most frequent to visit her being Hermes, who would tell her the changes to the outside world, and Hephaestus, who would come to receive some of the crystals from her island's cave. She told me she also got visits from Demeter, who would spend time with the unique flowers on Ogygia, Artemis, who admitted to try to recruit her to the Hunters but would be politely turned down, Apollo, who would hang out with her, sometimes flirt, and Hestia, who would always talk with her and comfort her about her curse. I saw her talking with Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia about how she got off her island without the help of the gods and to where she has been all this time.

After everybody caught up with each other, I directed everybody to where Chaos, Eros, and myself were standing. Chaos would then say that despite everybody here being highly trained and powerful enough, that they would still need training and more power to fully stand up to the Olympians, even the Olympians that were currently here. He explained the initial plan that he told me when I first met him, how since 30 years have passed here and 300 where I was, then me and everyone else will receive 300 years of training with the Primordials and himself. Before people would start complaining, Chaos also stated that they wouldn't be staying there and would continue to stay on Earth but would come to Arcadia for training or whenever they could and return to Earth to not raise suspicion, and that since time works differently in both realms, it would seem only a day has passed when a longer time period has really occurred. During this time period, we would also look into possible allies to join in our army, a good base of operations, and a good war strategy. I already had a few ideas of my own and few errands that I have to run after this.

And with that, Chaos called it a day at that it was time to go before the Fates and the gods start to question their whereabouts. And so after quick reassurances to see each other, I said goodbye to my reunited friends. Chaos gave them a device that would help communicated and teleport to us in Arcadia. The device was similar to a wristwatch with features as to camouflage and hide it from suspicious eyes. Chaos also made everyone there to swear on the River Styx not to reveal this information to anyone under circumstances unless Chaos were to approve, to which they swore without any hesitation. We promised to communicate when to start training. I waited as I saw everyone leave one by one, even a reluctant Aphrodite, Artemis, Piper, Thalia, and Hunters, except for Andromeda who begged and ultimately won the chance to see Arcadia and train right away. As every one left, I look to my resurrected friends, sister, Eros, and Chaos and told them that I would be heading out to complete certain errands that I discussed with Chaos that I would reveal to them later.

They, excpet for Chaos, seemed rather curious as to what I meant but relented and went ahead and telepoted to Arcadia while I activated a certain setting on my wrist communication device. When I was done, a big dark cloak virtualized around me, shadowing my appearance to any and all beings, including the Fates. I then sensed the first location I was to go and I shadow traveled out of the room to my destination.

As I did this I thought to myself 'Now the real work begins.'

* * *

 **AND CUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER I AM TRULY EVIL! And that is chapter 8 of this story. Once again I'm so so so so so SO SORRY that it took so long, but as I said up top, a lot of shit happened to me this past month. Anyways, I'm sorry if these chapters don't seem all that exciting and mostly exposition stuff, I will make one more, I REPEAT ONE MORE, of this next chapter, where the final preparations are complete, Percy finally gets his harem, and he and the rest of the Olympians will meet once again.**

 **Also I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed and the love interactions between Percy and his soulmates was also rushed and cliche but my current sickness has also tampered with my thinking process. I also apologize for any spelling errors o my other chapter, I tend to misspell something and not notice it. So I will strive to get better, and to try to make these chapters more often, but not to often because then they will be shorter and I'm not one to making short chapters. Anyways, who will Percy be meeting next chapter? Well you will only be meeting ONE of those people. LET ME EXPLAIN! I mean to do this to make you guys start to wonder and because this person will have an important role in this story but I will leave a as to who it is. It is a he. That is it. HAHA!**

 **Moving on, I am actually quite serious about the polls thing and I will keep it up until I have maybe around 100 to 300 votes just to be sure. The reason why I am so interested in this is because I have been looking at Pokemon again and looking over some new information about recent Pokemon stuff and it has refueled the story that I had in mind for a Pokemon story, which is a betrayal story. I am also interested in a Spiderman or Nightwing story where they not only f**k the females, both heroes and villains, of their universes and conquer their worlds. I find that stuff quite intriguing. Speaking of which, as for lemons in this story, that will be a separate story where it will show the sexual interaction between Percy and his mates and who knows maybe bonus chapters of other couples like Reyna and Nico or Leo and Calypso who knows. I will do this another time as I need to *cough* research how to make a good and accurate one.**

 **Remember here are the polls:**

 **A) Continue with this story**

 **B) Create a Pokemon betrayal story**

 **C) Spiderman or Nightwing lemon/conquering story**

 **There are the polls, please go and vote, review on this story, helpful tips always welcome and I will see you next time.**

 **HIGH HO ZAYDEN, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY! Zayden here with another addition to the New Titans: Fall of Olympus. I would have done it sooner but when you get sick for a whole school week and have to stay in your home, you have a lot of makeup work and test to do, so it crunched my time. Plus, I got this a game called Marvel's Contest of Champions, and despite the wait times and that its glitches me out on my iPad, its a really good game. I have been going back to looking at Pokemon and Marvel/DC material to catch me up on what has been happening just in case for any of the stories I have been considering making. I have also caught up with the FNAF(Five Nights at Freddy's) world and it is really addictive to uncover all its secrets. But all that stuff is unimportant in this place, we have to check on where Percy went to meet. Also in case you may be confused later on, he meets two people by himself, but we won't see who the last one was, its a surprise. Then Percy will meet another person, but with a little backup.**

 **Anyways, enough spoilers, its time to get rolling in.**

 **Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan, I have no rights to his creation or his world, and let's get on right into the story.**

* * *

Redemption

 **Right after the meeting between Percy and his allies.**

 _Third POV_

Up north, in the freezing land of Canada, far from the gods of Olympus, is the city of Quebec. Known to the mortals as a Canadian province with French cultural ties, however, to the gods and deities of the supernatural, its known as the home to the god of the North Wind and Winter, Boreas, or Aquilon, whichever preference you side with. Anyways, here the god of the North Wind spends his days, keeping track of the northern winds, spending time with his children, as he had done for millennia.

That is until the Giant War.

Ever since the old winter god sided with Gaea and her Giants and lost, Boreas has been under the wrath of both Aeolus, the chief god of the winds, and Zeus. The once joyful, mischievous ruler of the North was but a broken shell of himself, one that spends his days simply grovelling and begging for mercy to Aeolus. He wasn't the only one that had it bad. He and those of his kin who sided with the Giants were put into more harder labor as penance for their actions during the war. Some of his children who didn't back down after Gaea's defeat, such as Zethes and Calais, his winged warrior sons, were massacred by Zeus's rage. But not before their immortality was stripped. Their death was one they wouldn't reform from.

But the one child of Boreas that had it worse than any of the others, even more so than Boreas, was his daughter, Khione, the goddess of snow, former lackey of Gaea.

Inside Boreas's penthouse/secret castle, inside one of the icy dungeons, in a cell guarded by two ice warriors, was the goddess of snow. And she looked like she had seen better days. Her once black lush hair was messy and disoriented through her time in her cell, her coffee-brown eyes seemed dull and lifeless, devoid of their fiery, piercing look, her pale, snow like skin seemed even more paler than you would think and had scars and gashes on her arms and legs that showed signs of abuse and torture, possibly by the hands of her angry, disappointed father, and instead of her usual white dress and tiara, she wore a grey, ragged prison clothes.

The once pompous ice princess was laying down on the floor, looking out through the window bars in her cell, her wrists in separate cuffs with chains that stretched to the wall she laid upon but enough for her to move without discomfort, even if being in an icy cell was already uncomfortable enough. The reason for the cuffs were to cancel out her powers making her unable to even create a snowflake. It made the snow goddess feel... _mortal._ The though disgusted her, her feelings towards the mortals reminding her why she joined Gaea in the first place. She wanted to be recognized, to be worshiped, to be noticed. I mean, how does a snow goddess get recognized and paid any respect when in ancient Greece, it barely snowed? Not to mention she had to be constantly under her father's shadow, who was somewhat recognized as cold winds where noticed back then. People would bestow offerings to her father for him not to destroy their crops and to not bring a harsh winter, but did they ever consider that she had a hand in that process as well? No. They barely noticed her, even the gods of Olympus barely know her, at least until the Giant War, then she became known as a number one bitch and traitor towards Olympus. Khione thought that having people hate and notice her would give her what she wanted, but it wasn't, if anything it made her feel more hollow and depressed than she ever had in her immortal life.

But if there was anything that time in this prison taught her was how much worse everybody else had it. She would hear the whispers and sometimes bribed or manipulated the guards into telling her the news from the outside. Apparently, the Olympians have cast their _precious savior,_ Percy Jackson, into Tartarus. She never really interacted or came across Jackson, but she knew of his reputation and what he looked like. Every god knew who he was, being the child of the Prophecy, turning down immortality and saving the world, TWICE, and asking for the minor gods, even her, to receive recognition. When she first heard about what he did, she was shocked beyond belief and started to hope that her future would turn bright, but of course her hopes were smashed when the Olympians didn't hold out their end, they still barely recognized her and she felt more bitter and angry towards them that she joined Gaea. She, however, held little respect for the Jackson boy, even considering asking Gaea to keep her as her plaything after they won the war. Of course that didn't happen, but a girl can dream.

Anyways, when she heard that the Olympians not only sent the demigod into Tartarus, but Poseidon, who makes her more enraged when she hears his name, for seducing her and leaving her with child and then ignore her, disowned him. And if that wasn't too preposterous to hear, she found out that the Olympians, including Poseidon, planned the betrayal almost immediately after the rewards ceremony. She then heard how worse things had been occurring for the past 30 years and how things were looking like how Kronos and the Titans ruled. She never was alive during that time, but she heard enough to know when things were bad, and right now, she feels as if the Zeus is, somehow, channeling Kronos's evil into him, even with the Titan of Time gone for good.

Made her wonder who really was the prisoner here? Her or the rest of the world?

Khione returned from her subconscious train of thought, to fully concentrate on the outside world that she can see. Contrary to what most may assume, for an ice goddess, she never like to stay put in one place. She wanted to be like the snowflakes, blowing in the free, cold wind, unrestrained by the earth and soar into the air, to wherever the wind pleases. She wanted to be both the wind and snow, fully unchained, and out in the world, even if she had to sincerely repent her actions to the Creator himself, even if she had to kiss up to that _wretched_ daughter of Aphrodite, that humiliated her.

 _'I will do anything.'_ Khione thought to her herself. _'I will do anything to be free from here. I would swallow my pride to that little princess to be free. Change my ways. Please. If there is an All-Powerful God out there, then please, give me the chance to make it right, the chance to be happy and free again.'_

Suddenly, the sound of a metal door opened and she heard footsteps coming down the hallway to her cell. Her heart clenched in fear, thinking it was her father, coming once again to torture her for convincing him to join Gaea. Ever since Zeus and Aeolus mistreated and demote him, especially after Jackson took the boot to Tartarus, her father's cheery self, one that she, although it drove her nuts, loved and cherished about her father, was all but gone and replaced with a cold, more than usual, angrier self. He would at times come and whip her with a whip made of icicles, blasts her with small doses of freezing blasts, and even going as far as sexually harassing her, but, thankfully, he never took it too far. She would think it was what was left of his once cheerful self, but she would question it time and time again after every torture session.

Looking towards the entrance to to her cell, where her guards stood, there stood another guard, wearing the same icicle-like armor, blue skin, and ice spear. She almost sighed in relief, but would still be fearful that he was here to send her to her father, or, even worse, he being her punishment and having him do with her as he pleases, which terrified her.

The new guard walked up to the other guards and spoke in a clear husky voice "Move aside my comrades, I have received orders from Captain Fries, he said you guys may take your hour-long lunch break, I have been sent to guard the prisoner in your absence."

The two guards looked at each other, a look of confusion on their faces. The one on the right said "Are you positive about these orders, we thought that there should always be at least two guards watching the bitch at every time."

The newer guard said "Positive, the Captain knows about the precautions and has sent me to see to guarding the girl. I am from the Elite Frost Platoon 02 and I have extensive training in how to guard war prisoners and traitors."

The two guards looked at each other again before shrugging. The one on the left this time said "Whatever, as long as we have an hour long break, I'm good. We barely have those anymore. You may guard the prisoner."

The two guards saluted in the signature salute made to make sure that each person is legit. The newer guard made the following second part of the salute which is a three clawed signature to the heart and then tracing it into a six lined star, like a snowflake, which proved he was legit. The two guards were convinced and left right after to take their break. The sound of the metal door opening and closing sounded, leaving Khione alone with the new guard. He then looked directly at her, a blank look on his face. He then reached into his side to reveal a frozen key and used it open her cell. The goddess's heart started to race and her eyes widened at the possibilities of what was going on. But she recompose herself and put up a brave, strong face, like what she would always wear. The man closed the cell behind him and walked until he was standing a few feet from her sitting position.

He looked at her silently for a while, to the point where Khione started to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't see his face through the helmet and raven black hair. She then snapped towards him with a trademarked sassy remark "What? You just gonna stand there like a statute, even my ice ones could move more than you right now."

The guard instead of responding, turned towards the cell bars and waved his hand towards them. She thought he was crazy, but a moment later the shadows in the cell started to grow darker and larger, beyond the normal capacity. They then started to fully encase the cell room, shutting of the light from the windows or from outside the cell bars. Khione almost shivered, which stunned her because even with her powers suppressed, she still couldn't feel cold unless if it was of a really high power, even higher than Hades as she could stand his shadows. She actually felt more fearful at this revelation as this could be some powerful god or assassin sent to kill her. Suddenly, the room started to light up again and Khione saw the shadows receding to normal, yet when Khione looked towards the window and cell doors, it looked almost hazy, like a mirage.

Khione snapped her head towards the mysterious guard and said in a demanding tone "What have you done just now?"

The guard finally responded with "Illusion magic, I have encased the shadows around the room to make it appear as what I require it to be. Should allow us to interact and talk without raising suspicion, in case anyone comes by."

Khione was stunned at this news as she knew for a fact that none in her father's ranks of soldiers was there someone who could control the shadows, much less use this advanced form of shadow magic. Khione then said "Who are you? You are not really a guard or from my father's soldiers. Are you some god or assassin sent here to kill me? If so, go ahead. It's not like I could get out of here if I wanted to."

The guard made a lop-sided smirk that was somewhat endearing, like that Leo Valdez only more handsome and flawless. The mystery man then said "I heard that you were smart and cunning, it would seem that the rumors are true. Also are you sure you don't want to leave? Not even if I made a proposal for you."

Khione's eyes were raised in surprise before relaxing into one eyebrow raised "What makes you think I would accept or that you can free me?"

The guard responded with "Because I can tell that you are miserable and desperate to leave here, even if you have to swallow your pride over something. Plus, I have experience in getting out of tight situations worse than this."

The guard the took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Suddenly, his form started to turn hazy like the windows and the cell doors. When the haziness stopped, a completely different person was in front of the goddess. Standing in front of her, stood a 6'5 foot looking figure, covered in a black cloak with a hood obscuring most of his face. From what she could tell, he had tanned skin, a face that looked chiseled out of marble, and had wild raven black hair. As for his clothes, besides the cloak, she saw a weird, technological sort of armor mostly in black and some cybernetic green lines tracing along the armor, it seemed to combine the concept of an assassin and a cybernetic warrior. What was also weird was the the symbol on his strong-looking chest, it looked like a the image of a dragon with what looked like lightning and ice coming from it. All in all, Khione grew more interested at who the man was.

"I'm gonna ask one more time." Khione said, trying to sound confident and strong. "Who are you and how do you know so much about me?"

The cloaked figure continued to look at her with what she though was a blank expression. He then said "Because you tried to me and my friends a while back."

The man raised his hands and touched the sides of the cloak's hood that was obscuring his face. He then pulled back on the hood and from what Khione saw left her paralyzed in shock. His fierce eyes were a mixture of icy blue, that looked cold enough to freeze even her father, and a beautiful sea green, that looked like flames. She only say those kinds of eyes from only one kind of people. Poseidon and his children. And the only child of Poseidon that Khione knew that had hair, eyes, and face like this was...

"Perseus Jackson!" Khione said.

The said demigod made his trademarked smirk, which somewhat calmed her down. He then said "Glad some people still know who I am. I thought by now the Olympians would try to rewrite history and say that Ryan or Zane were the Heroes."

Khione didn't know what to make of this situation before her. For one, Jackson was supposed to be in Tartarus, secondly, even for him, he should have died with all the time that had transpired since then, and thirdly, he wasn't suppose to have shadow powers.

Perseus seemed to have noticed the Khione's was thinking and said "I know you must be asking as to why and how I am here, but I will tell you, as long as I know you are on board."

Khione asked "On board with what?"

Perseus replied with "I assume you know what the Olympians did to me, especially my so called _father._ I was betrayed by what I thought were my allies and friends, people I trusted on, fought for, suffered for. And what I received in return was betrayal, heartache, and pain." Perseus eyes seemed to darken, and Khione almost swore that his pupil straighten like a snake. His fist clenched in remembrance of what transpired to him ages ago and the room seemed to darken in response to his anger. "I was cast out, betrayed, broken, forgotten. Much like you, goddess of snow." Khione would normally retort in anger for what she would thought was mockery, but she realized that he was sincere. She could see the hardship he had to go through, the crushing betrayal, and the pain of being cast out by his own family, the pain she has suffered for so long.

Perseus continued with "Because of this, I was cast into Tartarus but I was saved by a very _special_ being. He showed me the numerous atrocities and crimes that the Olympians have done throughout millennia, including what my former father did to you and your son, Eumolpus."

Khione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She thought no one knew what really happened! She remembered how she gave birth to the legendary Thracian king with Poseidon, how she feared what her father would do about this, and how she let go of her son. But myths said that she tossed her son into sea to save her own skin, when really that was the work of Poseidon. He twisted the myths to make it seem that he saved her son and she tried to kill him. What really happened was that Poseidon offered to hide Eumolpus from her father and raise him in the sea. She agreed, not to save herself, but to save her son from his father's wrath. She watched her son became the legendary king he was and was proud of him. But one day, Poseidon tried to bed her once more but Khione refused. This angered the sea god and he swore he would take his vengeance out on Eumolpus. She tried to warn her son about what would happen and tried to hide him. But the King of the Seas, with the assistance of Zeus, found Eumolpus, killed him, and make it seem that it was her doing. She was heartbroken for decades and Greece had unexpected, long, ferocious winter that year. Ever since, she became more cold-hearted to everyone, began her hatred towards the Olympians and Poseidon, and never had children again.

She was so deep into her memories that didn't notice the warm hand that rested on her shoulder. She snapped out of her memories by the touch and was going to instinctively destroy the person, until she realized that it was Perseus, with a comforting gaze, and that she couldn't kill him if she wanted. Perseus then said "I can see the pain still etched into your soul to this day. I don't wish to give you my pity, for I know it won't change what happen or make the burden any easier but I, with as true heart that I have now, I am sorry for what my father did and wish to help you exact the vengeance that has eluded you for millennia."

Khione was surprised, and slightly touched, about the words the former son of Poseidon said. She then took notice of the last thing he said. Exact her vengeance? He wouldn't mean...

Khione sat straight in realization and said "You mean to go to war against the Olympians, don't you?!"

Perseus silently nodded his head.

Khione then asked "Why would go against the Olympians? I know that they betrayed you, made many of us suffer, and I'm not saying they shouldn't be brought down but because of you Kronos and Gaea are gone for good, meaning no Titans or Giants to try to rise again and no allies, do you plan to fight this war on your own?"

Perseus replied with "A man can make a difference by himself, but only a fool would turn away a helping hand, especially in times of war. No, I don't mean to fight this war alone, for I have help from the most unlikely of beings, Chaos and the Primordials."

Khione thought she couldn't be anymore surprised or terrified after hearing that. The Primordials were one huge thing, but the Creator himself?! Might as well fling yourself into the darkest corner of Tartarus. She would assume he was lying but there was something in his eyes that told me he wasn't lying. Perseus proceeded to tell her how Chaos saved him from the Pit and how he has been helping him gather an army to destroy the Olympians and finally have a new generation of immortals to rule, this time with Chaos's full permission and acceptance.

Khione then asked the big question "Then why are you here? What possible purpose do you have to tell all this to me, a traitor, a former servant of Gaea, and a weakling of a goddess?"

Perseus then reached out his hand and said "Because I want you to join me."

Khione's earlier assessment was wrong. She was more shocked than ever. Not only had this demigod, now practically a god himself, been raising a powerful army to finally defeat the Olympians, but he was asking her, a former enemy and an easily forgotten goddess, to join such a force. Khione responded with "Why would you want me to join you? If you forgotten, I almost killed your friends numerous times and nearly helped destroy the world, wouldn't that be a bad image on you? Besides why would you want a weakling goddess like me?"

Perseus stood there silent for a moment, before kneeling to the ground, to where their eyes were at the same level. He then responded "To answer your first question, I know of what you did to my friends, especially Piper but I have seen that you are truly remorseful of your actions and wish to amend them. I can see that it just started out as an excuse to get out of here, but I can see your cold heart breaking under the guilt. I wish to help you achieve that goal, along with your other goal. Revenge against Olympus, for what they have done to us, something we have in common. Especially against Poseidon, another thing we have in common. As for you being a weakling, you couldn't be father from the truth. You are the goddess of ice and snow, a force that many in ancient times could barely survive against, and one that is still powerful today." Perseus then reached out his hand before Khione and his started to glow blue. Khione witnessed as a crystal made of ice was formed in his hands, surprising the goddess. Perseus continued "Your power, our power is a very dangerous force, one that gives coolness and joy, yet weakens and destroys. You control both aspects and can become a just, yet powerful goddess, if you let me show you the path. And I'm not the only who agrees on this. You are stronger than you know goddess of snow, far from being a D-listed goddess."

Khione stayed silent, processing the information she had received. To be praised and forgiven by a former enemy was a concept that many in the immortal world had barely ever witnessed. The gods spend more time and care on their desires and hubris than forgiveness and generosity. And if this man here, no, this new kind of god here, can show such an act, than maybe there is hope for the world of mortals and immortals after all.

Perseus then asked the big question "So, what do you say Khione? Do you really wish to make up for your past transgressions?"

Khione looked straight into Perseus's icy blue eyes, some of her former pride and courage rejuvenated and brought forth. She said "How do I know you aren't lying to me? How do I know that all you have said as of now isn't nothing but meaningless words? And if they are true, how do I know you will help me and not stab me in back when it begins? And how do you know you could trust me and that I would accept?" Khione grimaced internally the second the last word came out. She thought that she messed up her only chance, that Perseus would rise and shout at her in anger and leave her to her fate in this cell. But something else happened, something that she never thought would happen in all of existence.

Perseus neither yelled out in anger or grinned in amusement. He instead raised his hand towards her as like asking for a handshake and said "Because I'm willing to make a promise on the Creator, to swear to Chaos."

Khione's eyes widen in fear and shock. She heard how Perseus made his threat towards the Olympians on Chaos's name, a promise that transcends the River Styx and the Fates, one that comes with a unbelievable risk. Oblivion. To not just die or fade, but to be completely erased from existence, never to set foot in the Underworld or Land of the Faded, where immortals go when they fade. No one made an oath like that since the time of the Primordials.

Khione was about to tell him of what a fool's task it was to do such a thing, but Perseus beat her to the punch with "I know of the dangers of the oath, as well as the punishment. Which is why there can be no oath greater for immortals than this. If I were to make this pact, I will help you free from this cell in due time, when the time to strike is right. To free you from here and come to me and my allies without being noticed by your father. To help you kill your father and exact your vengeance on the Olympians, to a fate worse than death if necessary. And to make you fully recognized, worshiped, and more powerful than ever before. And in return, you would swear allegiance and loyalty to not just me but my allies, as well as Chaos. To be a servant to the Creator's will. And as a bonus, I will help you find the peace and happiness that you seek, if not by me than by another. Besides, if you refuse I can just wipe your memories and forget this ever happened. But I wish not to take that route. And I sense neither do you. So, Khione, goddess of Snow, Ice, and Cold, will you join me and accept the risk?"

The snow goddess looked upon his hand and saw what could be. A chance to get her revenge, on her father and Poseidon, to be praised and respected, to be free, but at the cost of being the Creator's soldier and ally to his will. Which didn't sound so bad to have the Big Man on your side and him willing to offer forgiveness. She made up her mind.

Khione finally said "I accept. I shall do the oath."

Perseus grinned and reached his hand fully to the goddess, to which she reached out as well. Their hands met and clasped onto the far back of their wrists ( **sorta like Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, where Snape made the Unbreakable Vow, which is this to put it simply. Anyways back to the story.** ). Perseus then proclaimed "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, former son of Poseidon, champion of Chaos, Balerion, the King of Dragons, champion of the Primordial Council, heir to the throne of the new immortal council chosen by the Creator, Child of the First Great Prophecy, Member of the Chosen Seven, Former Twice-Over Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Slayer and peace-bringer to Gaea, Retriever of the Master Bolt, the Helm of Darkness, the Golden Fleece, and the Eagle of the Twelfth Legion of Rome, former Praetor of the Camp Jupiter and unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood, Traverser of the Sea of Monsters, the Labyrinth, the Mare Nostrum, Rome, Greece, and Tartarus, Slayer of countless Monsters and Titans, hereby make an oath with Khione, goddess of Snow, Ice, and Cold. I hereby swear to help her exact her revenge on her father, Boreas, and the Olympians, to help her find peace, to free her from this prison and grant her access to Arcadia, the Realm of Chaos, if so Chaos and permits, and to make her more powerful and a part of the new kingdom of immortals, in return that she swears allegiance to Chaos, the Creator, to swear on her immortal life to do his will and be loyal to us. This I swear this on Chaos."

Perseus's and Khione's hands started to glow blue. Then, suddenly, blue strings of magical energy, intertwined one another to to each other with a symbol on top of them, a Supernova with a Black hole around it, the symbol of Chaos. This commenced the start of the oath, and would be fully complete and pending when Khione swears in agreement.

Khione was at first frozen due to all his titles, especially that of being Chaos's champion and some Dragon King? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, took a deep breath and said "I Khione, goddess of Snow, Ice, and Cold, daugther of Boreas, the god of Winter, and Oreithyia, the lady of mountain gales, hereby make an oath with Perseus Jackson, Former Hero of Olympus and Champion of Chaos. I hereby swear to help him defeat the Olympians, swear loyalty and allegiance to Chaos, the Creator, to do his will on my immortal life. In return that he frees me from my prison, allows me passage to Arcadia, if Chaos permits, be a part of the new immortal kingdom, exact my own vengeance on the Olympians and my father, and help me find peace. This I swear on Chaos."

The glow and the lines around the two's hands started lower more brighter and the air cooler. The symbol above blazed in blue light, before vanishes, as well as the cold and glow and lines on their hands.

The oath was made.

Khione felt a cold shiver up her spine, signalling the burden of the oath taking presence in her immortal soul. She saw Perseus shrug his shoulders which signified that he must have felt the same feeling. Khione then asked "So, what happens now?"

Perseus replied with "Right now, we shall go to Arcadia, introduce you to Chaos, the Primordials, and my allies, and begin your training."

Khione raised an eyebrow and asked "Firstly, why do I need training for and secondly, what about the guards, aren't they going to notice me gone and alert my father?"

Perseus smirked and said "Well you need to train to have enough power to fully take down your father or any of the Olympians. You have it in you, but you need the proper training to fully tap into it and give that power a little boost wouldn't hurt now would it? As for your father's guards, the illusion filed I put in here and out of the cell will alert me if your father or any other guards show up and will automatically make it so that you are still in the cell. But to make it convincing, you will have to come back at some points to sell you are the real deal, ad don't worry about your father's cruelty, the field will also subtly influence his mind to leave and cause you no harm."

Khione was shocked at the realization at what he said. She knew shadow illusion magic was very convincing, but to do all that is unheard of. She had a sneaky suspicion that this wasn't just any old illusion magic, it was something more ancient, more powerful.

Perseus snapped Khione out of her thoughts by respectfully tapping her shoulder. "You ready?" He asked

Khione nodded at Perseus to whom replied with "Alright, I will transport you to the Arcadia in just a moment. You will meet one of my allies there and just tell him or her who you are and that I sent you here. They will get you up to speed on the place and your training."

Khione tilted her head in confusion and asked "You are not accompanying me?"

Perseus shook his head in response and said "No, I have some other business to attend to, but I will see you there soon. Ready?"

Khione nodded her and closed her eyes waiting the transport as she thought that the process would be bright. Perseus placed a hand on her shoulder and used his spatial powers to teleport her to Arcadia. She disappeared in a bright blue light. Almost immediately, the illusion field created by his shadow powers and, his non-disclosed space powers, made an illusion copy of Khione and the guard Perseus impersonated outside.

Perseus looked over his work and took a deep breath and said "Well onto the next. Let's hope he doesn't get all emotional." And with that, Percy created a spatial portal to his next destination.

* * *

 **Location: Arcadia**

 **Time Skip: After Percy's meeting with Khione and his other meeting. (It's a secret :))**

Perseus teleported into the Primordial throne room, to see Khione talking with Chaos and Piper. He saw how uncomfortable the two looked and Chaos talking to the two. ' _He must be explaining Khione her training process.'_ Percy thought. ' _These next few hundred years are going to be complicated.'_ Percy then looked at the other people in the room, which included Ouranos, Pontus, and Hydros, and Zoe and Calypso who were patiently waiting beside Chaos's black, galaxy throne. ' _Seems that Khione will be trained by Hydros and Pontus on her ice powers just like I did. Then Ouranos will help her on her North wind powers. I'm still surprised that even though she used those powers against us during the Giant War, that she only tapped into only a fraction of her the true power she wields inside.'_

Chaos noticed Perseus's presence and seem to tell the three Primordials to explain the rest to Khione. The three Primordials then introduced themselves to the snow goddess and, in a little bit, they left the room, leaving Perseus with Chaos and the two daughters of Atlas. Chaos walked over to him and Zoe and Calypso finally noticed the demigod's presence and they too came. Unlike Chaos and Bianca, however, Zoe tackled Perseus into an embrace and furthered it with a passionate kiss, signifying the feeling the two developed and revealed to each other through 300 years in Chaos's world.

After breaking apart, Zoe said to Perseus "It was nice to see Lady Artemis and the Hunters again, as well as meeting your sister, wasn't it? When are we gonna tell My Lady, Aphrodite, Thalia, and Piper about, you know, us and what they are?"

Perseus replied with a smile and said "I think it best to tell them after I spend time with them. You know, truly solidify the feelings me and they have. Then we can tell them about how they are my soulmates. I really hope Artemis doesn't rip me in two." When Perseus said that last bit, he looked absolutely worried and terrified.

Zoe smirked and said "Oh she probably won't. If anything she will probably have the Hunters and her wolves chase you, turn you into jackolope, and then skin you alive. And that's if she is in a generous and understanding mood. What you really should be worried about is Thalia." This caused Perseus to turn pale and start sweating like a terrified anime character.

Perseus gulped and said "I didn't even think about that! Not to mention there's Piper and Aphrodite too. If there is anything I know about those two is that they are terrifying when riled up."

Zoe pouted and said "I still don't know why Aphrodite of all people is your soulmate, much less her daughter. My experience with her and her daughters wasn't all that pleasant."

Perseus sighed and lifted Zoe's chin to see him directly and said to her "Hey, remember what I told you, she isn't the person that you and most people think she is. There is more to her than you know. And her daughter is something else. Trust me, you will love them. But don't forget, if you feel in anyway you are being forgotten or paid no attention, remember that I love you. In sense, you were the first one I ever really loved and I weeped and mourned your loss, and rejoiced when I saw you again. Know that no matter how much I love the others, remember that I love you just as much, the first woman that I ever fell for."

Zoe teared up a bit from that loving, comforting speech and kissed the champion of Chaos. They stayed like that for a while until they heard the clearing of a throat. It came from Chaos who waiting patiently for them to talk, while Calypso was there crossing her arms, with a mischievous, happy grin on her face. The two lovers blushed and separated clearing their minds and thoughts to talk with Chaos.

Chaos said to Percy "I see you, Percy, have met and brought Khione to our side. I'm glad you did, I pitied the poor thing and wished to help her and you, my champion, have taken such a role. Well done."

Perseus bowed slightly to the Creator and said "Thank you Lord Chaos."

Chaos smirked playfully and said "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop with this 'Lord' business. Just call me Chaos or Dad, remember, my dear adopted son?"

Perseus grinned and replied "Then you may want to stop calling me Percy or your champion, Dad. It's Perseus, and I'm but just a son loyal to his father."

Chaos smiled proudly and amused and said "Touche. Anyways, pleasantry aside, have you met with your _other_ meeting?"

Perseus turned to a more serious demeanor and said "Affirmative. We met, discussed things, like apologies and such, and he has agreed to help us and join up when the time is right."

Chaos nodded, pleased, and said "Excellent, so I understand you have one more visit that you have to make?"

Perseus nodded and said "Yes, this one will be a bit more difficult than the rest, even Khione but to pull it off, I need to bring Zoe and Calypso with me."

Zoe and Calypso looked curious as to what Percy Jackson meant. Calypso asked "Why would you need to bring us along?"

Perseus grinned and said "I will tell you on the way there." He then turned to Chaos and asked "Are you alright with the procedures and the means to which I have to take?"

Chaos nodded grimly and said "Yes, of course. But I want to make this clear, do you really wish to recruit _him._ Last I checked, you two didn't left things off under good circumstances. Not to mention the means to free him would potentially alert the Olympians. Are you sure this is what you wish?"

Perseus paused and had a contemplative look on. He then looked fully at Chaos and said "I'm sure. I know that somewhere in his cold heart, that there is a seed of redemption in there. He needs a chance, just like Khione."

Zoe then asked in an impatient tone "Alright enough, spill. Who is this person we are getting?"

* * *

 **Location: Mount Tam**

Over in the sunny land of California, was the one place where it normally isn't sunny, Mt. Tamp, the new mystical location of Mt. Othrys, former base and home to the Titans. The mountain itself looked the same as always, a black mountain, the size of a New York skyscraper. It became bigger during the Second Titan War, making closer to the formerly mentioned size. It once looked like a fortress, a worthy base for the mighty Titans of old, where the sky met with the earth and the Black Throne of Kronos laid inside the golden halls of the Temple, where at its roots laid the the Tree of the Golden Apples of Immortality, home to the Hesperides and Ladon, the legendary Hydra. Truly a magnificent sight.

Except, that was then. Now, it looked nothing like that.

The mountain maintained the size, hidden thanks to the Mist, but there was no longer any Temple, no castle, no golden halls, no Black Throne. It was merely a black mountain, nothing within it but the garden and ruins. Once inhabited by the Hesperides, but now gone. The only living being that remained were Ladon, still guarding the Apples of immortality.

And, especially, the bearer of the skies.

At the very top of the mountain, laid Atlas, General of the Titan Kronos's army, the Titan of Endurance and Strength, and, most notably, Bearer of the Skies. The Titan looked the same as he did when he was freed during the Titan War. He wore an expensive brown business suit, which now looked tattered and worn out, and Greek armor. His slick black hair was messy, unkempt due to the Titan holding the Skies, his grey, stone-like eyes were bored and tried looking, and his regal, statue-like face was staring off into nowhere, as he kept formulating plans to free him from this prison and destroy Olympus. But all those thoughts he brushed off as quickly as they came, each impossible and worthless in the long run. In the end, there would be no point. Kronos is gone, for good this time, as well as Gaea. Most of Titans are either dead and still reforming, in hiding, or simply been released and given up, as far as he knows. Most of Giants too had faded when Gaea did, and the remaining ones are in chained in Tartarus. Even though the Jackson boy is gone, which he heard from the rumors flying around, he heard that the supposed Andromeda was just like Percy Jackson, but in this case female and with fire powers instead. Even if he could break out of this cursed burden, he would stand no chance against the might of all the Olympians, he wouldn't be able to form a large enough army. He would fail, just like his brothers and mother before him. The only option were the rest of the Primordials, but they are either long sense faded or simply uninterested in the affairs of this world.

Instead, Kronos thought of the reasons he was he in this damned prison in the first place. These were the things that fueled his hate for the Olympians and gave him the blood lust that nearly rivaled Ares. He remembered having his daughters, especially his proudest two, Zoe and Calypso. He remember how he helped kill and overthrow his father, Ouranos, how he ruled with an iron fist alongside his younger brother, Kronos, how he fought alongside him during the Titans War and punished with this task, of carrying the weight of the skies. Ironic, considering he held down his father, the Skies themselves and killed him, which led to this curse to begin and soon placed under in the first place. He then remembered how the Castellan kid freed him, helped place the goddess, Artemis, under his curse and finally be free since millennia. But all that was all ruined by the Jackson boy and his won daughter, Zoe. He remembered being placed under the sky once again. But most vividly, and secretly painfully, he remembered how he struck his own daughter into a pillar of rock that he could see now if he'd turn his head. He felt how her life force disappeared and how secretly distraught he was, having to murder his own daughter. Uncharacteristic considering who he is yes, but with all his ruthlessness, all his hatred, all his anger, he never wanted to kill Zoe. If given the chance he probably would have gave up everything to see her and Calypso again. To live on that island she was unfairly cursed to, to give up being the General, to be just a father with his loving daughters.

But, sadly, that dream existed in the realm of fantasy and make-believe, something that even the world of fantasy couldn't create.

Atlas would have continued with his continued self-pity and despair, but suddenly three cloaked figures suddenly appeared in front of him. Atlas looked surprised at the unexpected group. Regaining his composure, or whatever composure he had in his position, and said to the cloaked figures "Who are you three? Are you gods, here to gloat and jeer at me at my expense?"

The figures were silent and un-moving like statues. He took this time of silence to examine the three figures, as to who they are. He could tell the man in the middle was a male, he was tall maybe 6'5 feet tall, and strong looking, and the only things he could see past the hood of the cloak was a strong, sculpted jaw and raven black hair peeking through the cloak. The other two were females, as he could tell by the assets poking through the cloak and the regal, smooth, angled lower face of the two, and the one to the right had silky black hair and the other, on the left, had braided caramel hair going over one shoulder. What was interesting was the stance and demeanor of the figures. The male in the center seemed calm, collected, and unaffected by meeting a Titan of his stature. The female to the left seemed to look sad, almost pitying, something that the Titan hated worse than jeering. And finally, the female on the right seemed to be shaking, at first the Titan thought it was of fear, but he realized that it was of rage, he could feel the hate and malice coming of in waves from the cloaked female.

Unable to identify any other important traits or figures to fully reveal who these figures were, Atlas said "What have you forgotten to speak? Just get on with the taunting, its better than having three creeps in cloaks just staring at me."

Finally, the cloaked male responded with "No, Atlas, Titan of Strength and Endurance, we are not here to mock or jeer at you. We are simply here to talk and fully understand your reasons for joining the Titans during the Second Titan War."

Atlas sneered at the mysterious man and said "You must be stupid or new around here to not know why I joined my brothers in the war. Do you really not know who I am?"

The man replied calmly with "I know perfectly well who you are Atlas, we even met, you and I, a while back and if there is anything that I know about you is that you are a patient ruthless man, yet I can see into your cold heart and find torment in it, especially for people you care about."

Atlas tried his best not to show any signs of confirmation or surprise onto the man. The Titan attempted to lie in a snarky tone with "If you really knew anything about me is that I don't have a heart, much less care for anyone. Did you not know that I struck my own daughter for being in my way?" Even though the words were painful for him to say, he need to show that he didn't care for anyone. Caring meant weakness, and Atlas _hated_ being weak.

The man replied calmly with "I know fully well that you struck your daughter, just as much as I know the pain it aches for you to say it or think about it."

Atlas tried to hold in his shock from the man. The Titan shouted at the man "Who are you and how would you know how I feel?!"

Showing no response to the Titan's anger, the cloaked man said "As I said before, we already met, we even tried to kill each other. At first I saw you as a ruthless, heartless man, but now, looking back on and seeing you right now, I see that you were desperate, desperate to free yourself from this curse, to see your daughters again." Atlas couldn't hold in the shock from how this man had just revealed his most secret intention for helping Kronos. The cloaked man continued with "Yes, I know of why you joined Kronos in the first place. It wasn't just for revenge's sake, or for power, or just to free yourself, it was for your daughters. I know you joined Kronos because with him in charge, you would be free, free to see your daughter, Calypso, on her cursed island, to free her from her unfair punishment. But most especially, you would be free to find, reunite, and recruit your other daughter, the same one who you struck down, Zoe Nightshade."

The Titan of Endurance was as still as a statue. Who is this man that has managed to find every crack and breach through his wall of lies, able to find every secret intention he had for what he did during the 2nd Titan War, and uncover secrets that not even the former Titan Lord was able to know?

The man continued with his speech saying "You may lie to Kronos, to your brothers, to yourself even, but I know that deep in that cold exterior that you bear a burden much heavier than the skies you hold. You are guilty. Guilty for condemning Calypso to Ogygia, condemning your daughter to punishment she only received for being your daughter, and you are even more guilty for Zoe, to strike down your child in your pursuit of power and to be free, guilty over killing the one person that you worked so hard to see and reunite again, that you cared for more than your brothers."

Atlas was trembling in both rage and sadness. The images of him striking Zoe flashed before his eyes, how he realized that she was already poisoned by Ladon, and that what he did sealed her fate. His flared dangerously and if it weren't for the skies he hold he would have jumped the man and pummel him straight through the mountain. In then end, Atlas decided with angry yelling at the man "WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU TO PRESUME HOW I FEEL?!"

The cloaked figure said "I'm someone who can help you, someone who can free you from this prison, someone who can help you see your daughters again."

Atlas's rage vanished, and in its place was shock and disbelief. The words that the man spoke, Atlas almost thought he hearing things. The chance to be free, the chance to exact his revenge, the chance to see Calypso. But wait, he said daughters, plural, but that can't be possible, he only has one daughter, he killed Zoe and the Hespirades, Zoe's full blooded sisters were gone, vanished to the lands of the faded. So what did the man mean by daughters?

Atlas finally decided to ask his question. "What do you mean daughters? I only have one daughter, the rest are gone, faded and killed, all because of me. I must admit, that sense you know me so well, that I will leap at the chance to see Calypso again, but my other daughters are gone, and I will never see them again till I fade, and one I will never see again even then, so I ask, what do you mean by daughters?"

The mysterious man replied "You are wrong Atlas. One of your daughters lives."

Atlas almost let go of the sky in rage. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW THEY ARE GONE, I CAN TELL. I FELT MY DAUGHTERS, THE HESPIRADES, FADE DIRECTLY BELOW ME AND WITH EACH ONE FADED I YELLED AND MOURNED FOR THEM! I FELT MY DAUGHTER, ZOE, FALL INTO THE HANDS OF THANATOS AND RAISED TO THE STARS! I SEE HER VERY CONSTELLATION NOW! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LIE TO ME! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?!" Atlas let his power and aura surge, almost to the point that his true form was mere inches from being let out.

Surprisingly, the man and the two women felt unaffected by the burst of energy surrounding Atlas. Their cloak blew back revealing black looking armor, and some different colors depending on the person, on the figures, however their hoods stayed in place, still not revealing their faces.

The man stayed silent for a while. He seemed to be thinking. He then turned his head to the cloaked female to his left and said "Do it."

The female opened her mouth in what seemed like a tiny silent gasp. She then finally spoke, in a voice that Atlas could have sworn heard before, "Are you sure? I believe you now that does miss us, but are you sure he won't join any other way?" Atlas's eyes widened. Miss us? What did this girl mean? He doesn't even know who she is. Suddenly, in a blast of earth-shattering realization, Atlas pieced it together.

The man nodded his head at the two female figures. Then the two lifted their hands to their hoods and started pulling them down. Everything started going in slow motion for him, the anticipation, the slight fear, the wondering, whether what he thought was really true. ' _They couldn't be..."_ Atlas thought. He saw the figure to his left started to reveal her face as well as the right and what he saw confirmed his suspicions. The one to his left had light tanned skin, caramel hair braided over her shoulder, almond eyes, that reminded him of her mother, Thethys, and beautiful timeless face that he fell in love with the moment she first opened her eyes to the world millennia ago. It was Calypso, his daughter, the one that was supposed to have been trapped on her island. This fact made him wonder why was she here. He almost spoke to her but noticed the girl to his right a sight that both shocked and terrified him. What he saw was lush, midnight black hair much like his own, copper like skin, black eyes with what looked like starts in them, and beautiful Persian face that he saw first when she was a baby and lastly when he knocked her into a pillar. Zoe Nightshade. His favorite child among the Hespirades, his greatest failure, not because she stood against the Titan or anything about her, but because he couldn't save her, couldn't reunite properly with her, because Atlas killed her.

Atlas stood there shocked, unable to move or breath. It was something out of a dream and a nightmare. Zoe coming to taunt and ridicule the Titan and Calypso crying and looking fearful at him. Those were what would haunt the Titan's dreams and visions. Now, it seems like they may come true.

Atlas finally spoke to his daughters with "Calypso? Z-Zoe?"

Calypso smiled sadly at her father and Zoe tried to look away from the Titan, resentment and awkwardness in her eyes. Calypso then spoke "Hello father, it has been a very long while hasn't it?"

Atlas spoke "But how are you two here? "You are supposed to be on Ogygia." He then turned towards Zoe "And you, you were...I..." The Titan couldn't speak the words, his heart clenched to tightly in pain and guilt.

Zoe, finally looking at her father, said "Yeah I know. You attacked me and sealed my fate to die. I was then reborn into the stars by Artemis. I'm here now because we wish for you join us, despite my numerous denials of it." That stroke pain in the Titan's heart, him feeling the resentment and hate put into that final statement.

Calypso spoke "Father we are here because you know that the Olympians are going too far, you can see how Zeus is becoming like your brother, Kronos. We are here because we wish for you to join us, this is your chance to the right for once, a chance for redemption."

Atlas was silent, contemplating on the words that have been uttered. A chance for redemption? For him? He almost scoffed at the words. Atlas decided to speak his thoughts "Forgive me daughter, but that does not seem possible. Even if I were to agree to join you, I still have this curse to bear on my shoulders, literally, less I wish to bring destruction to this entire continent, or even the world. Besides, there is no such as thing as redemption for me. For the thousands and thousands of years of my existence, I cause nothing but torment and pain to mortals and immortals alike, to my own family, to my father, and to my brothers of the Cyclopes and the Hecatoncheries. I even caused torment and despair to those who are related to me, and kill those who even near me. I have been a failure of a Titan, but most importantly, I'm a failure of a father. So, unless you can say one perfect reason why you should bother giving this old fool a chance of redemption, I cannot join you."

At response to the words of hopelessness from her father, Calypso looked down, tears in her eyes, unable to see her proud father in a guilty, crippling state. Zoe even felt the guilt and sadness and she tried to look away, to keep her from tearing up or showing she still slightly cared for her father. As for the cloaked man, he walked closer to Atlas till he was mere feet away from him, but not close enough for Atlas to play any tricks to give the man the skies. Though at the state of the once proud Titan now, tricks and schemes seemed to be the last thing on his mind. The mysterious man then said "4."

Atlas, as well as his daughters, were confused on what the man meant by that one simple, yet mysterious number. Atlas asked "What?"

The man continued "4. There are 4 things in that one speech of yours that I find worthy of redemption. First, you claim to cause only misery, yet it was you that help give birth to these two women, two of the best that I have ever met. Without you, they wouldn't have been born, and I can sense the love and care you hold for your daughters, as what any father would have for their own children. Second, you acknowledge the amount of pain you caused for many people throughout your life, which shows that you know of the consequences for your actions and the magnitude to what you need to atone for. Thirdly, you claim to cause pain for your family, but I can look into your soul and tell that you are feeling guilt, which shows you have loyalty, love, and a sense of compassion for others. Besides, if you really were a heartless monster with no chance of redemption, you would have let go of the skies and teleport yourself to a safe location eons ago, but you didn't, because you wouldn't hurt your family, no matter what, even if you had to face this eternal punishment."

"And lastly," the man then raised his and pulled down his hood. What Atlas saw shocked him, so much that he didn't know who he was more shocked about, his daughters or this man. He knew who he was. It was hard to remember that raven black hair, with a grey strip that can only happen due to carrying the skies, that, newly noticed, smell of the sea, and those those same, yet somewhat different, sea green, now mostly icy blue, the same eyes that held that same determination, strength, and fierceness that carried the skies and caused his defeat so many years ago. It was Perseus Jackson. "I don't need to look into your soul, merely listen to the sound of your voice, to know that you feel remorse for all the things you have committed, that you feel yourself responsible for the fates of your children, that all you have done was for the sake of your family, for the sake of your daughters. And that, in my view, makes you someone worth redemption, and worth be able to receive forgiveness, including my own."

In all the years the Titan has lived, he had never heard anything more shocking in his life. In less then a minute, a former enemy, has shown that he was worth a chance of being forgiven, even being forgiven by said enemy that he caused much harm to. He always heard how Jackson had a knack for breaking the boundaries of the impossible. Now, he has seen it for himself. The proud Titan would never admit it, but the dams to his waterworks were not living up to the title of Titan of Endurance, as they were almost about to burst.

The former Titan general looked up, recomposing himself and looked at the, recently heard, former son of Poseidon. He then spoke to the demigod "So, Jackson, it's really you huh? And hear I thought you were going to be the Olympians puppet for eternity."

The demigod responded with "Things change, so do people, that includes you and me. To be perfectly honest Atlas, I was skeptical of you at first, but after talking with your daughters and some other people, I can see you aren't the tyrant Titan monster that you claim to be. As I said you have a heart in there worth being redeemed, and, if you want, you can join me and not only save the immortal world from Zeus's tyranny but save yourself as well. Or, you can be left here to rot, and spend the rest of your days wallowing in guilt and sadness. So, what is it going to be? Are you in or not?"

Atlas looked down, thinking about the pros and cons of the situation. If he joined Jackson, then he could be signing himself a ticket to oblivion if they lose, or worse have an even worse punishment. But the good side of things would be freedom from his curse, a chance to reconcile with his daughters, and redemption.

Atlas looked back up at Perseus and said "I know there is something else. I may be an old fool, but I'm not idiotic. What would I have to do in return?"

Perseus answered "All you have to do is swear that you won't attack me or try to run away when I free you. And I don't want you to swear on the River Styx, I know by now the Styx doesn't really affect the gods and Titans much, no, I won't you to swear on you r honor."

Atlas was slightly surprised and impressed at this news. He knew that an oath to the Styx only slightly punishes gods and Titans of his caliber, and it wouldn't really be of major consequence. But an oath to his honor is the biggest oath a Titan can make. While some honored their oaths to the Styx, the Titans' greatest and most dire oath was their honor. To make such a oath, you would be putting your domains, powers, and immortality on the line. A grave oath to make. But seeing his options, Atlas made his decision.

"I'm in." He said

Perseus nodded. Calypso smiled brightly while Zoe just turned her head to the side. Perseus then said "Then make the oath on your Titan honor. Say that you will join us, meet our boss, and to not do any tricks against us."

Atlas was curious about this so called boss, but he figured he would meet this person soon enough so he made the oath "I, Atlas, Titan of Endurance and Strength, former General of the Titan army, bearer of the skies, hereby swear on my honor and immortality that I will follow, obey, and join Perseus Jackson to meet his boss and to not try any form of trickery or deceit against them."

The Titan felt a surge of golden light come from in him that felt slightly painful. This was the signal to tell him that his oath has been made and that should he turn against his oath, he will rendered mortal, weak, and old.

Perseus then said "Alright now I shall begin the process to get you out of your punishment."

Atlas asked "Are you gonna try to mend the bond between the skies and the land?" What he meant was the original foundation between the sky and the land that once stood here on Mount Othrys. He remembered it being like a big, impossibly strong marble pillar that connected the domains of Gaea and Ouranos. But when Ouranos died by the hands of Kronos and his children, the beam itself was destroyed. When that happened many Titans would make routine switches to keep the skies from colliding towards the ground. They then made a new pillar to keep the skies and earth in check, until the Olympians came and destroyed the pillar, endangering the world just to put Atlas into this curse for eternity.

Perseus answered the Titan's question with "No, I won't be fully mending the connection between the earth and sky. I feel that is not my place or task to do, but I sense that it will be fixed by another. But for now, I shall make a temporary pillar with some of my power to hold the skies until such time." Perseus then stepped back a bit. "Atlas, stand up and raise the skies as high as you can. When I say so, let go and dive out of there. Ready?" The Titan nodded and he stood from his kneeling position, fully rising to his staggering 6'9 height, even using his powers to make him grow larger like the Olympians.

Perseus concentrated on his earth, storm, and space powers to create a pillar that should last as long as 90 earth years, but he knew that they will be mended sooner than later. The air around Percy started to glow purple and the earth rumbled. Pieces of rock and stone from all over the mountain started gathering together, while storm clouds gathered powerful winds came forth. Calypso and Zoe were also concentrating on their own task, to keep an illusion around the whole the mountain to keep the Fates and Olympians from noticing. Lightning crackled and earth thundered as Perseus's power grew. Then a ball of pure chaotic energy formed around Perseus's outstretched hands and the pieces of earth and wind gathered into the orb. Perseus the started to speak in ancient Greek saying in translation " _I, Perseus, Champion of the Primordials, Champion of Chaos, former son of Poseidon, hereby call upon the land and sky. I call upon the land and ground to create a pillar to rejoin your other half, the sky. I call upon the mighty winds to strengthen this pillar and to join once again with your lover, the earth. I call upon power from myself to make this pillar stand until the time comes for this schism to be healed. May earth and sky meet again!"_

The orb of energy started to make shape into that of a big pillar, the earth and sky were brought for into this structure to create and enforce it. A minute went by and the structure was complete and placed right behind Atlas, ready to carry out its purpose. After a it was done, Perseus shouted to the Titan "NOW!" The Titan let go of the skies and dived towards Percy and his daughters, away from the crushing weight. The weight of the skies fell onto the pillar and with a resounding boom, the pillar held and the skies were set in place.

Percy and Atlas panted, their own tasks done and the Titan marveled at the results of this endeavor. He then fully realized what position his was in. No giant weight on his shoulders. No uneasy discomfort. Free movement. He was free once again. The Titan let out a triumphant laugh filled with joy. He turned to the demigod and said "I do not like saying such things, but I must thank you for getting rid of this curse of mine."

Perseus just shook his head "It is fine. We made a deal after all."

Atlas looked back at the pillar now carrying the burden he once held. He said "Will it hold?"

Perseus answered "I put some of my energy into the pillar to make it last longer. Should hold for the next 90 years or so. Well don't just stand there like an idiot, go hug your daughter."

The last statement snapped Atlas out of his trance and looked towards Calypso. She raised her arms in a welcoming hug and Atlas took it. The two hugged tightly, father and daughter fully reunited. "Father." Calypso whispered happily. "My sweet Calypso." Atlas said with longing and joy in his voice. The two hugged for a while, until they broke apart with smiles on their faces. He then his attention towards Zoe and was about to walk over to give her a hug as well, but Zoe stopped him with a raise of her hand.

Zoe said "I am happy that you have seen the error of your ways and will try to amend for the wrongs you have caused, even towards me. But for now, I just need time to think and accept things. I still haven't forgiven you, not yet, you have a lot to make up for, father." Atlas looked distraught but he quickly accepted, knowing that a few sorry's and words won't cut what he did to her. But he was determined to reconnect and bond with her, even if it meant eternity.

Perseus interrupted with "If that is all, we should be going. Even with the illusion cast here to make it seem you are still holding the skies, I can sense that Zeus has still felt a tiny disturbance in the skies and will be coming shortly, which means we must go, now." All three nodded and Perseus created a black portal, that stunned the Titan enough as it is, and they all went through the portal, disappearing right before a flash of lightning appeared in the sky.

* * *

 **AND CUT! That is Chapter 9 folks! I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter but a lot of shit has happened recently. For instance, I had a series of unfortunate events that revealed to me that some of my friends may not have been really honest or seen me as a friend. They normally tease me for being shorter than them and for being more 'unique', but this time they took a bit too far. I won't go into detail, really personal, but it almost got me as much rage and sadness as Percy.**

 **Anyways, enough of that, you didn't come here for a sob story. Anyways, onto the story. We have seen Percy recruit more help and allies, those which you wouldn't have believed, unless you watch a similar fanfiction, in which case, not that big of a surprise. Also before anyone says it, No, there is no Percy/Khione, I have plans to put her with someone else. And yes, I know Atlas and Khione were a little OOC in this story but I have some plans for the Titan and goddess. And for those wondering who the other person that Perseus met was, it is a secret that will be revealed later on. Anyways, I also what to say that I almost made this story more than 16,000 words because I wanted to continue and then I thought this was enough, so I will be taking the remaining parts in the original version to make it into a new chapter, so the next one will come faster than most. Who know, I may release it on the same day or in a few days? It is my way of apology for making you guys wait so long.**

 **Anyways there is only one more chapter left before the real fun begins. I know I said this would be it, but I have to make another to bridge the story together. By the way, for those who are looking for lemons in this story I have a message for you. For the sake of time and space, I will be putting any lemons on another story which will be the lemon collection of this story, like Percy/Artemis lemon or a whole threesome, it just won't be on THIS story. I will will upload it when the first one is said to have happened and I cut off from it.**

 **As for my future in this fanfiction career, when I have successfully completed this story, I will take a break from Percy Jackson and make a new story from either the Pokemon idea or the Spider-man or Nightwing one. This doesn't mean I'm done with Percy Jackson, oh no, I will make sequels to this story, yes, but I need to explore new ideas and stories so don't be sad or mad.**

 **Anyways, that is it, reviews always welcomed, helpful advise appreciated, and I will see you guys next time.**

 **UP, UP, AND AWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **HAPPY EASTER! Zayden is here bringing in another chapter to The New Titans story. Much has happened for me since January, such as my the revelation that some of my friends haven't been really viewing me as a friend and my patience for them has cracked. I'm sorry I had to blab about it and and make you guys uncomfortable or sad, but thanks so much for the helpful words and advice. Especially you, The YoLOMan, thanks for the advice, you rock! I have also seen my new number 1 favorite Marvel movie of all time, so far,: Black Panther! It was AMAZING! WAKANDA FOREVER! Please, of you haven't gone and seen it yet or don't want to see it, then something is wrong in your life, I'm sorry but it just is. I am so exited for Avengers Infinity War and I can't wait to see Thanos throwing a FUCKING MOON on the Avengers. Anyways, remember in the last chapter when I said that this next one would be the last before Percy and his allies fight the Olympians? Well I sorta lied. Think of this and the next chapter as both an April Fools joke and an Easter egg basket treat for you guys. What I will be doing is making two chapters and making them a part 1 and 2 of each other release them at the SAME TIME! This is because they both share the same kind of part of the story but I turned it into two chapters after I realized that it would be too long as one chapter, so after you read this one, feel free to read the next one. This will show the last years of training and development between Percy and his allies and friends. As I stated in the bottom of my last chapter, lemons for this story, when they come by, will be in a separate story and not here. This is to save time, space, and because my dad is now viewing this for fun, so yeah, it would be weird. I have also stated that after this story is done, then I will make a different story, non-related to Percy Jackson, but will not be the end for our favorite raven haired demigod in my stories. I will make sequels to this in the future but I need to explore new ideas and gain new experiences.**

 **So without further ado, property of Percy Jackson and his world belongs to writing genius known as Rick Riordan, this isn't canon but merely my own story for my and your entertainment. Also warning! Some scenes may contain threats of rape, so if I haven't put up a warning on some parts of the story, here it is. Also I'm sorry if anything sounds cringy, cliche, or too anime like.**

 **Now BEGIN!**

* * *

New Generation: Trials Part 1

 **Time Skip: 30 years on Earth, 300 years on Arcadia**

 **Location: Arcadia**

 _Percy's POV_

After the events with Atlas, Chaos met with us, almost making Atlas faint. Chaos explained the whole situation and specifics just like Khione. He then called upon the Primordial Council to discuss about Atlas. Even if Khione did her evil deeds, they still paled in comparison to that of Atlas. The council agreed that for the best they strip Alas of his title as a Titan and his domains, yet still keeping him immortal and with some of his powers. Atlas agreed to this as for him this was a first step towards penance for his actions. He was then forced, willingly, to swear upon Chaos to join his army in the hopes of conquering Olympus, saying that he will be given his title and domains when this is all over.

Soon after, my friends from Earth would come to greet Chaos and the Primordials themselves. When they came, Chaos told which Primordials would be teaching whom and the details of Arcadia and how we plan to start the inevitable war.

For Artemis's hunters, they would be training with the rest of Chaos's army, mostly the female ones, even the males of Chaos's army would tremble whenever they come. They practiced their archery, hunting techniques, stealth skills, and other forms of weaponry, in case they would need to go into combat. The majority were especially good with swords and daggers, yet some had different weapons like spears and axes. In the end, they were probably one of the most elite fighting forces in the world, rivaling the assassins and hunters in Chaos's army until eventually they made a friendly, competitive rivalry.

But at times, they would have to return to Earth, if only to hunt assigned monsters and keep Zeus unaware of their disappearances. Artemis, Andromeda, and Thalia were the ones that usually spend the most time in Arcadia, Andromeda going as far to spend entire weeks here rather than returning. Speaking of whom, Andromeda had her own kind of special training from the Primordials. She would mostly train with Tartarus, in regards to fully mastering her fire powers and weaponry. To my surprise and delight, she was incredible with the sword, her movements and unpredictability making her deadly and powerful, like I was back then. And if that weren't enough, she trained with Hemera to use her fire powers for healing and even going as far as being able to use light energy. She truly was my sister. She would sometimes insist on sparring with me, and I had to admit, that she was a really powerful opponent, almost catching me off guard a few times.

We also spend time together, making up for the years apart from each other. Andromeda and I would learn each other's likes, dislikes, and habits. I learned that she drools in her sleep just like me and was fun to pull the 'You drool' card on her. I learned other things about her, like she loves pineapples and peaches, really competitive, has most of the abilities of Hestia, and she loves wolves and birds. Especially Lykos and Flare, the two would be cuddled by her for hours, much to the two's delight and sometimes suffering. I also found out that she loved making things red, in contrast to me liking blue. This formed into a rivalry like war between the tow of us to see what is better red or blue, which would go as far as painting half of the castle red and the other blue. Later we had to spend a nice whole 72 hours having to clean the castle up.

For my friends from camp, each one had their own training regiment. Practically all of them would train with Tartarus in weaponry and fighting techniques. In no time flat, Clarrise became a monster with a spear and shield, swordplay being her second best weapon, she would often train with Reyna, you know, two war demigoddess trying to prove which is superior and all that. Chris proved to be a master of dual swords, while Malcom preferred a sword and shield, and both were also experts with spears. The Stolls clearly took after their brother as they mastered swordsmanship, even training with both Luke and me. They would team up to try to get the better of me or Luke, depending on who trained with them, and though they were good, they never managed to lay a blow larger than a scratch against me or Luke. Katie's training consisted mostly on her nature powers, who she trained with Hemera, Ourea, and even Damasen, and at her spare time, mastering dual daggers and a scythe with Tartarus. Jake was a master of the sword in no time but he was beast with dual war hammers or axes, almost like Leo and Beckendorf. Jake would learn how to control his newly attained fire powers from his brothers and Tartarus and soon became an expert on it. He would also train with Hydros on how to be a better forger. And finally, Rachel had her own kind of training, learning how to wield a dagger just in case of emergencies, but she mostly trained with Ananke, trying to master the powers of prophecy and foresight that she had from being the Oracle.

The minor gods would also come from time to time to learn new powers and tricks. For instance, Thanatos and most other Underworld gods would train with Tartarus, Nyx, or Erebus about shadow or death powers. Other gods like Hebe and Iris would learn healing abilities and light projection. Apmhitrite would train with Pontus and Thalassa on her water abilities.

Speaking of which, me and some of my friends would venture into the locations of still imprisoned, innocent Titans, like Rhea, who I still find hard to believe that her own children, like Zeus and Poseidon, hadn't freed her yet. When I returned with Titan mother to Arcadia, Hestia and Hades welcomed their mother with joy. They even transformed into their 5 year old selves, which was shocking to see Hades in. I swear I saw Hermes and Apollo recording the event for blackmail purposes. Although the God of the Underworld found out and the two immature gods spend the rest of that day running for their immortal lives from the enraged King of the Underworld.

Another god that was busy with training was Triton. He was being trained by Pontus, Hydros, and Thalassa. His training was similar to mine when it came to hydrokenisis and cryokinesis training. But from the looks of it, Pontus and Thalassa seem to push Triton even more than with me. Sure I was stronger than Triton and most of the minor gods back then, but the Primoridals' training was intense, Triton's training seems almost twice as difficult than mine. A few months into training and they already were pushing him to create a 100-foot tall wave compared to when they pushed me into it almost year into my training. That gave me the suspicion that the two had an ulterior plan for Triton than just training him. As for Hydros, he was still training Triton hard but he far less pressuring than the two water Primordials. And Triton, despite all the pressure and trials, he withstood it all and I could feel him getting stronger, reaching to the levels of the other Olympians in very little time and still growing more stronger along with them. He seemed powerful enough to take on Poseidon and give him a run for his immortal money.

Speaking of the Olympians, Artemis, Aphrodite, and the other Olympians on my side have all been receiving lots of training from the Primordials. For Apollo, he had his training mostly from Aether, Hemera, and Ananke. With Aether and Hemera, he trained mostly on his powers over the sun and light. Aether would show him the deeper secrets to light manipulation than with me, such as harnessing the power to the point where Apollo could use light particles to create matter, mostly crystals and shields, to repel attacks and cause serious damage. Hemera would even help increase Apollo's healing and plague abilities. As for Ananke's training, along with his Oracle, Rachael, Apollo learned more on his foresight and prophecy domains, even using his foresight abilities to know what move his foes would use, though it can slight pains or headaches when he uses it too often. Curiously, whenever he tries it on me, Andromeda, or Triton even, that new skill barely works, probably because all three of us are known to be unpredictable, apparently so much that future-seeing powers don't work right. Who knew? Anyways, in the span of 300 years in Arcadia or 30 years on Earth, Apollo became stronger than he has ever been, almost rivaling me at times, which would lead to sparring matches that would nearly torch Arcadia and a lot of clean up that me and the god had to do.

Hermes's training was with Ouranos and Chronos. His training with Ouranos showed him the powers over lighting and winds that were revealed that Hermes inherited from Zeus. This resulted in training Hermes's powers over winds and lightning, even using this training to make him run faster and even have lightning trail behind him, like the Flash. With Chronos, Hermes would test the limits to his super speed, learning how to run with time slowed down just as fast as he is in regular time, making him so fast to reach speeds faster than the speed of light! Unfortunately, in one instance, Hermes actually ran so fast that he disappeared. We all panicked at what happened, thinking he somehow was turned to dust or something when Chronos said in a surprised tone that he actually was in the future, 80 years exactly. He ran so fast that he pulled a speedster and traveled through time! Chronos immediately used his powers to bring him back to the present and Hermes flashed in front of us. We asked if he was alright and what he saw but he wouldn't say, his eyes showing fear and horror that made made us extremely worried. Chronos and Chaos had to privately counsel with him as to what happened, the two looking worried in the end and the incident urged to be forgotten. So, despite my curiosity, we did. In the end, Hermes's power excelled beyond his former limits and he rivaled Apollo in power, and basically became the Flash if the Flash was a god, trained by a Primordial, and over ten times faster and cooler.

Next was Hades, who he trained with Erebus, Nyx, Ourea, Hydros, and Tartarus. His training consisted of umbrakenisis and darkness training with Erebus and Nyx, death and spirit manipulation training with Tartarus, metal and riches training with Hydros, and geokinesis with Ourea. When training with Tartarus, Hades would be trained in how to increase his undead powers to untold heights, to the point where in the end he could summon an entire army of thousands skeletons and spirits without breaking a sweat. He was determined to surpass Zeus in power, despite constant comments saying that he was already stronger than him before. As for his training with Hydros, he trained how to control different kinds of metals to form devastating attacks, defenses, and even being able to transform his body into the same mineral then transform his hand and feet into different weapons. Think Gajeel from Fairy Tail, but with gold, silver, Celestial Bronze, and other metals other than iron. His training with Ourea showed how powerful Hades was in terms of earth manipulation. This training would focus on earthquakes, earth manipulation and creating earthen barriers. Sonn Hades became a monster with earth powers, even more than me. And then he practically stole my spot as the true master of darkness and shadows with his training from Erebus and Nyx. The two Primordials would beat every lesson and skill they would know into Hades's skull, making him a prodigy of the darkness. Erebus said that were it not for what we would be, he would assume that Hades would have taken Erebus's place as Primordial of Darkness. Hades now knew every lesson in earth, shadow, and darkness powers that I know and still had more when he practically begged the two Primordials to show him the true darkness powers of fear, terror, and evil.

Hestia even had training of her own. Despite being a peaceful goddess, even she acknowledge that she would need to boost her powers to new heights. She trained with Hemera, Ourea, and Tartarus. Hestia trained with Hemera on her healing abilities, saying she only wishes to make them perfect. The two became fast friends, sometimes rivals on who can make the better home-cook meal, which led to a lot of eating competitions and a lot of draws. Not just because they were equally delicious, but also because the puppy dog looks on them would keep us from deciding a winner, in fear of upsetting the other. Her training with Tartarus was with her fire powers that now were colossal compared to before. She practically surpassed me in fire powers as well. She could light an entire jungle on fire with a snap of her fingers, in fact she did which left Chaos with a lot of mess to clean up, mortal and godly memories to erase, and a lot of apologizing and crying from Hestia. Luckily, after some comfort and help from Ourea, all the wildlife and plant life were restored. Speaking of which, Ourea's training was with agricultural or nature powers. Ourea revealed that she seen the potential in Hestia and wished for her to take Demeter's place in the domain of agriculture. Hestia was hesitant, not wishing to take her younger sister's place or the possibility that she might have to fight her, but she relented and was taught all Ourea knew about nature magic. She learned how to control plants, tress, roots, and other plant life. She could turn leaves into razor sharp projectiles that can cut through steel, unleash massive roots and tress to create a frenzy of attacks, and even make a new kind of mythological creature! They were basically like nature spirits but were mostly in the forms of plant life and ranging such forms to either demonic creatures, animals, or even people. Hestia would dub them ' _polemistes tou prasinou',_ which is Greek for 'warriors of the green.' Leo however just called them 'Tree mongers', resulting in a comically sulking, sad Hestia, disappointed in making a catchy name, and a lot of females egging and threatening Leo to apologize.

The gods were not the only ones to train as my closest friends would also train their buts of to compete with me and the gods. Nico's training was similar to his father, with Erebus, Nyx, Ourea, and Tartarus. He surprisingly excelled in his earth training. He was becoming as strong as his father. He could now cause powerful enough earthquakes to nearly destroy the castle, which I might add is almost completely impenetrable and indestructible. Nico also excelled in his amazing increase in shadow, illusion, and death powers. Nico's training with Erebus and Nyx was similar to Hades but Nico learned little to the dark, evil powers, only learning as much as I have. Nico made up for it by training to the brim in his mist manipulation and illusion magic. He soon created constructs and images that looked so real that they even _felt_ real to the touch! A person could have easily mistaken him for child of Hecate. Nico also trained extensively on his death magic, rivaling that of his father, and truly earning him the title of 'The Ghost King.' But was surprising was how Nico's training with Tartarus also gained him a surprising new skill in war powers and controlling monsters! When I mean by 'war powers', I mean the same as Ares, able to generate ginormous amount of weapons from thin air, boost his energy and of those around him, and create an rage-inducing aura similar to Ares, making his opponents sloppy and easily distracted, just like Ares. Nico was bit reluctant to use these powers, thinking he transform into a new, and possibly, worse version of Ares, but some comforting words from his father and sister, Bianca, straightened him out. Soon he became nearly as powerful as Hades and the rest of the friendly Olympians.

Thalia's training led to the same result. For her, Ouranos and Tartarus would train her. Tartarus's training was simply to help better her skills with weapons such as bows, swords, shields, and spears. She would train with the spear with both Tartarus, Bob, and Damasen to the point where she was a living nightmare when fighting with a spear. As for Ouranos's training, Thalia trained in her wind and lightning powers to the absolute limit. Her lightning powers grew to unprecedented levels. Thalia's powers over lightning actually became so powerful that with a simple lightning strike from her, can blow a mountain into smithereens. Ouranos even trained her how to control mere electricity in other forms like EMP pulses and learning everything there is to know about the element of lightning. Her air powers, however, were the most difficult for her to master. First, Thalia had to get over her fear of heights, much like Pontus and Thalassa helped me get over my fear of drowning ever since Gaea nearly drowned me quicksand mud. Ouranos claimed to Thalia that the reason she never worked well with her air powers was because of her fears, he said "You can't let the power flow, if you aren't one with it."

Eventually, Ouranos helped Thalia conquer her fear, by dropping her in the stratosphere. Thalia was going crazy and screaming at the top of her lungs, but I telepathically communicated with her to tell her to calm down. I told her that she had nothing to fear, that the wind is her ally, that she had power over it, not the other way around. I told her that she and the air were similar, both wild yet calm, both unrestrained, both wishing to soar for freedom from the burdens of the Earth, just like she wished to be free from the 1st Great Prophecy. Thalia calmed down and she grew determined from my words and she closed her eyes, listing to the sounds of the wind. She almost crashed to the Earth but at the last second she pulled up, using the winds to fly for the first time, it made her smile and laugh. She seemed happy, free, complete. In the end, Ouranos taught her everything he knew of the air, from creating hurricanes and tornadoes, from using mere clouds as weapons and shields, he even showed her the joy of having a true father, one that she could rely on and love. Ouranos practically adopted her and Aphrodite, giving me the same 'hurt her and you will meet a bloody, painful end' speech.

As for Piper and Aphrodite, they trained with Eros, Phanes, Pontus, and Thalassa. The first two are obvious, them being love deities, but the Pontus and Thalassa? They revealed that Piper and Aphrodite both had the blood of the sea in their veins, referring as to Aphrodite's origins of being born from Ouranos's sliced off genitals being dropped into the sea. They both were revealed to have the possibilities to control water and ice. That reminded me of when I told Piper about Annabeth cheating on me back before my banishment from the Olympians. How the puddles of water around us were churning and raising without my doing. Aphrodite explained that she herself knew that she could have been able to use water magic, being able to breath underwater and have more strength on water, but was forbidden by Zeus and Poseidon, claiming that they knew of her origins and how powerful she could be if she learned to control one of the Big Three's powers and forbade her from her hydrokenisis or granting such power to her kids. Now, she had no restraints holding her back. As for how Piper got her the same powers when Aphrodite never gave them to her, it showed how truly powerful the demigoddess was, not only able to access charmspeak just as powerful as Aphrodite but powers hidden away from her.

So both Aphrodite and Piper began their training with their newly revealed powers. Curiously, Aphrodite seemed better at controlling water and tides, while Piper was able to learn more of ice powers, but the two still could utilize both powers to their whim. Aphrodite and Piper became as skilled at water powers as Poseidon after over 150 years of training, and the other half made them as strong as either Triton or me. Piper's newfound ice magic also sparked a grander, yet friendly, rivalry between her and Khione, each determined to see who is the best ice goddess. Another development the two experienced was Aphrodite finally meeting her technical father, while Piper met her godly grandfather. Ouranos wished to spend time together with the two, wishing to catch up after millennia of not seeing his daughter and finally meeting his grandchild from the love goddess. The two grew close and Aphrodite never looked happier and more open than I have ever seen her, uniting with her father and other family, and reuniting with her daughter, Silena, and me. Piper loved every moment in Arcadia, from catching up and having fun with Reyna, Leo, and Calypso, from spending quality time with me, and I too loved every second.

Lastly, Artemis's training was with Erebus, Nyx, Ourea, and Chaos, himself. With Erebus and Nyx, Artemis learned how as the goddess of the moon and, therefore, the night, that she could tap into the element of the shadows and they would teach her how to use it to her advantage. Artemis would now use the shadows to become faster and more vicious than before, for shadow travelling, and making constructs, shields, and even arrows made out of shadows. She even learned a few archery tidbits from Nyx and Ourea. Speaking of whom, the mountain primordial would show Artemis how as the goddess of the Hunt and the goddess with the most emotion and attachment to the Hunt, the wild, and animals, that she could tap into the same power as that of Pan, the power of the Wild. She would show Artemis how to summon animals and monsters from the land, sea, sky, and even bring forth life back into animals long thought extinct. This in turn made Artemis an even more powerful, fiercer goddess, with the her being able to even use the powers, skills, and senses of other animals to her advantage. As for her training with Chaos, the Creator would show her the power that Artemis can wield from the moon and the stars, like Zoe's astrokenisis , but merely focused on stars related to her and the moon. At the end of her training, Artemis became almost as powerful as me, with us becoming daily sparring partners, to which led to a greater bond and love forming between us. She even grew fond of my wolf, Lykos. She even introduced us to her own sacred wolf, Luna, who hit off famously with Lykos. Artemis was also fascinated by Flare, as even she never seen a phoenix before.

I still felt a little weird and nervous on the prospect of multiple mates. The concept alone seemed taboo and the thought of hurting the mentioned mates was terrifying. Even more so with the thought of having to deal with the fatherly and brotherly protection and rage from a certain sky Primordial, a former Titan, an extremely overprotective sun god for a brother, and a certain group of female man-hating hunters that castrated men for even looking at their mistress. Zoe, Eros, Phanes, Chaos, and I would counsel as to what to do with the situation. While Eros thought it would be best to just tell them immediately, resulting in glares from all of us, Phanes suggested to hide the information that he and Zoe were dating and that Aphrodite, Artemis, Piper, and Thalia were my soulmates. He suggested to spend the next 300 years in Arcadia to spend time with them, get to know more about them, learn their likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams, and what makes them tick. Therefore, I could have a deeper love and understanding with each of them and not let any of them feel neglected. This plan of Phanes even astounded Chaos. So we went forward with the plan and hid the truth from the other girls until the right moment. And in the time of 300 years, I have truly grown to love, care, and feel responsible for them. My mother once said that "A true sign of love for one person was responsibility. To feel yourself responsible to making her happy, helping her in times of need, and responsible to protect her and keep her safe and happy, even at the cost of your own happiness and preservation. To do these things, shows the true meaning of the word love, and how you can tell when you are truly in love with that person." That advice turned out to be true. I did feel responsible for them, making them feel happy, comforting them from their problems and fears, and feeling as if to sacrifice the planet to keep them safe. I would destroy anything that would dare harm them, and do it without one ounce of mercy or remorse.

Actually, me and the girls weren't the only ones experiencing the pull of romance. I would catch signs of Nico and Reyna talking with each other, hanging out mostly between the two, and even making each other blush. I was happy for the two. Nico has suffered through enough hardship, trauma, and sadness that would make most people fall into complete despair, and Reyna has already suffered the rejections of two people she crushed on, one being me, and suffered enough loneliness for one person alone. The two seemed perfect together. But that wasn't all. I was generally shocked out of my mind when I saw Ethan and Khione getting along rather swimmingly. The two were almost the same, mischievous at times, playful, but cold, sulking, and filled with guilt. But all that seemed to vanish when the two are around each other, as they look happy and always blush whenever they are alone. I was happy for my enemy turned friend, seemingly finding the perfect girl and finding the happiness he was looking for, and for Khione to find a love that won't abandon her. Another romance that seemed to be happening, and didn't agree with, was Luke and Andromeda, my sister! Andromeda was forced to tell me that she liked how funny, charming and wild Luke could be had a crush on him at first, but when she saw that he would sulking and sad sometimes, the crushed into something more, wanting to show him kindness and love that he didn't have for himself. Luke was also forced to admit that Andromeda was sweet, kind, and loving girl that caught his eye at first but started to truly like her when she took it upon herself to cheer him from his constant depression. I almost punched him in the face when he admitted that she was hot. Eventually I got over my overprotective brother thing and allowed the two to see each other, swearing upon the River Styx to destroy Luke if he hurt her, to which he accepted.

And that isn't the most shocking bit that happened in all this time. Halfway through the 300 years, Chaos announced the special magic that he and Balerion taught me. **God-Slaying and Dragon Slaying magic**. Everybody was confused and astounded at the same time, even me. Last time I checked, Chaos Balerion told me not to tell anyone about my new slayer abilities. Balerion then showed up and both he and Chaos explained that starting then, they would all be learning **God Slaying and Dragon Slaying Magic,** each learning one based upon their elemental attributes. I was also tackled with a bunch of remarks, colorful comments about not telling them this, and some actually really excited about learning this power.

Soon, Balerion and Chaos introduced to us the Dragons that usually lived on the other side the world of Arcadia, Balerion being one of the only who frequently visits. They were majestic to say the least. Some had different colors and looks based upon their attributes, like the Fire Dragon Igneel was almost as big as Balerion, yet looked was ruby red and had what looked like fins on the back of his jaw. Other dragons that were there included Metalicana, the Dragon of Metals, Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon, Grandina, the Sky Dragon, the Lightning Dragon, Arashi, and more. They were there to serve as trainers of the **Dragon Slaying Arts,** while the Primordials and Chaos will teach **God-Slayer Magic.**

This would be the ultimate weapon against the gods and their followers. But Chaos strongly voiced caution with these abilities. While these Slayer abilities were made to kill their respective deity, they can still cause massive destruction and harm to any kind of being alive. So Chaos made us promise to only use this power if they are fighting a god or enemy or absolutely need to use it.

And with that they we were taught the Slayer magic. Well, after each of them recovered from their comas like I did, we had to plan accordingly with Chronos to when the gods would be given the powers especially with time here being different back on Earth. Each individual used a Slayer type based on their attributes. For example Artemis would learn **Shadow, Star, and Wild Dragon and God Slayer** magic, while Apollo had **Light and Poison Dragon and God Slayer** magic. The only one who were unable to use such magic were Atlas, Clarrise, Chris or any of my friends from Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter, as these magics were to unstable and powerful in the hands of mortals, even some immortals. The demigods who were able to use these powers were Nico, Thalia, Zoe, Piper, Luke, Ethan, Alabastor, Leo, Beckendorf, Silena, Reyna, and Calypso. I didn't have to train as I had already mastered the the magic, so I proceeded to help my friends with their training.

In no time flat, about 100 years or so, we all managed to to gain the power enough kill gods and Dragons. We thought we were ready to fight the Olympians, but Chaos said differently. He claimed that before the plan would begin, that we would need to establish the new immortal council to replace the Olympians, along with making sure they were ready to ascent to this new role. Chaos and the Primordials themselves, along with the the prophetic powers of Ananke, agreed upon who out of all of us should be on this council. They claimed that the council should be made up of 14 people, and each to complete trials to prove themselves of the position.

They then called a special meeting to announce the chosen 14. The first 6 were obvious, which were Artemis, Aphrodite, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo. But then the next 7 were astounding. The next ones chosen were Triton, Thalia, Zoe, Leo, Luke, Nico, and Piper. Some of the mentioned protested in saying that they weren't ready and/or worthy of the responsibility. But Chaos eased their doubt with his explanation, which was "I understand you concerns about this decision, I can see your doubts, fears, and guilt convincing you that this is wrong, but I must assure you, it isn't. This is not only the will of the council and myself, but of Fate. All of you were born for this task and have faced the trials in your life as mere stepping stones to this moment. From loss, to heartbreak, through wars and strife, you have all have been chosen as the only ones who can take up this mantle. Plus, I, the Creator, and the Council agree on these decisions, as we have seen the strife, pain, and determination that lead to you all becoming as strong as you are now. You have all grown, matured, and experienced more than any immortal being. So, please, don't deny your potential, please accept the roles and help free this world into a new era of peace."

My friends all looked unsure as to what to do, and after a confident nod from me, they turned back to the Creator and said "We accept." Chaos smiled and motioned for them to move beside the gods. Then Chaos finally announced the last member of this new council, not only the last one, but one who Chaos would grant the title as the new King, the leader of this new immortal council. Most already knew who it was, hell I knew it but sometimes didn't accept it, until now. And so Chaos said "And the one who will lead you into battle, who will stand as King and bow to none accept me, is...PERSEUS JACKSON!"

My friends and allies all cheered wildly at that and the throne room was filled with cheers and applause. I knew this would occur, but it wasn't any less shocking for it to happen. Chaos congratulated me and my friends for being given this honor and, with my lead, me and the rest all bowed at once and once again made our vows to not abuse this power as the Olympians have done for millennia.

Chaos smiled at this and told us to rise. He continued with a shocking new revelation towards us. Chaos said "I see tat you have indeed grown, trained hard, and hardened yourselves to this moment, but before you all may ascend to this position, you must all first complete the tests." We were confused as to what he meant by tests, and seeing this Chaos enlightened us. He continued with "I see you are confused as to what I mean. So to elaborate, you must all face trials to fully ascend to this new immortal status, domains, and titles. These trials will push you to the limits of your abilities, challenge your beliefs and values, and make you fully one with yourself and your destinies."

All of 14 didn't complain and accepted the responsibility that was put onto us. And so Chaos would tells us that these trials will take place at the very end of our training time frame, mine being the very last ones. And when the time came we were ready.

Every one of us, except me, would receive 2 trials. For Apollo, his first trials was to be taken to this special cave in Arcadia, near the mountains of this world. There he would find a special cave to which he must go in to the very end of the cave and when he reaches a pedestal, he must lay cross-legged upon it, to mediate, and will receive his trial there. Apollo did as he was instructed and ventured by himself to the cave. From what he described, inside the cave, was a bunch of jewels and crystals all encasing the walls of the cave make it glimmer and sparkle. When he reached the end, he saw a pedestal that looked to be made out of gold and a wall made entirely out of diamonds. He laid cross-legged on the pedestal and he mediated for a while, and when he opened his eyes he saw something shocking. To his description, what happened was the wall of diamond glowed and started to shift until a figure started to form through the wall. This figure wad Helios, the faded Titan of the Sun, the former driver of the sun chariot.

Apollo said he looked like he was before he faded. He had light brown hair and beard, a calm stoic face, wearing a Greek chiton, and a golden laurel on his head. Apollo asked the faded god how he was here if he had faded. The former sun driver said that this cave, known as the Cave of Completion, takes the appearance that corresponds to the visitor and the cave transformed into a shiny crystal cave representing light. Helios explained further that this wall is like an Iris message that connects to the Land of the Faded, where anyone can come to talk to immortals who have passed on. Apollo then asked to why he was there and if he is supposed to tell him trial. Helios nodded at that. Helios told Apollo that he must join together his Roman and Greek side into a singular entity, a singe form, only then will the first trial be complete. Apollo asked as to why would the trial be that way or how he could do that. Helios explained that he can't tell him why it is that way but that he could do it by channeling his domains all into him, focus on both his Greek half and his Roman, and explained that he will see visions of the future, ones he can't tell anyone about, and that to complete it to accept whatever he sees and to let go of whatever scares him the most.

Apollo claimed to have paled at the mere thought but he did it any way. He closed his eyes, focused on his domains, the sun, music, poetry, plagues and healing, archery, and prophecy. He focused on his Roman form and his current Greek form all at once. He saw in his mind's eye his Roman self, which he never like, whom looked almost like him in every way, except his golden hair was more of a buzz-cut, he wore golden and purple robes, and was more serious than his usual state. The Roman Apollo said that he knew what was to occur and that is he were to succeed, both would be gone and be formed into a mix of the two which revolted him. This led to a battle of the minds as Apollo said and they were evenly matched, until he started seeing the visions. It distracted and blinded him and the Roman Apollo took advantage it to knock him down. It seemed over and the visions kept coming, some horrifying, some purely shocking, all driving his mind to near insanity.

It seemed over, but Apollo looked into the visions head on and finally accepted his fear: the fear of the future, fear of what is to come, fear of losing his sister. And with that realization and new-found strength, Apollo blasted back his other half and beaten him down. The Roman Apollo was forced to give in and claimed that the reason Apollo never liked his Roman form was because he took more notice of the future, his fear, than he did and Apollo tried to run from it. But now there was no need to run and no need to reject his other half, so the two joined hands, accepted each other, and Apollo claimed all went white. When he woke, he saw Helios again in the crystal wall and Apollo had a set of Roman garbs on him but his usual Greek appearance. He even felt different as felt as strong as he was as powerful as his usual self and his power back from Ancient Times all combine. Helios said that it was done, that Apollo has learned his lesson and completed the trial. Apollo thanked the faded sun Titan for his help and apologize for him being the reason he was gone. Helios merely smirked and assured the sun god that he did him a favor, to let him go in peace, and to not feel sorry. Helios told Apollo to return to Chaos and receive his last trial, use his new-found strength and unity to clear his final trial, and bring peace to this world. And with those final words, Helios vanished, leaving Apollo in the crystal cave.

Apollo came back and told us of what occurred. Chaos congratulated the Apollo for completing the trial and said that next one would prove the most difficult thing in his life. He was to travel to Tartarus, find the reformed Python, now more powerful than ever, and to not just defeat him, but to make it fade for good. Apollo would have to fully defeat his life long enemy one more time, and this time the snake has a silver of Gaea's power and therefore half the power of a Primordial. Artemis nearly spoke up in protest but Apollo stopped her saying that he must do it. What intrigued me was that he barely looked at her or me when he came back. Tartarus opened a portal to the Pit, but before Apollo jumped in he turned to me and had a serious look on his face. I understood what he meant, protect Artemis and to never hurt her, I knew what he saw in those visions, and I nodded my head, a serious look on my face. He nodded his head as well and jumped into Tartarus.

We waited for Apollo to return, probably like an hour or two, at one point Tartarus felt a disturbance in the Pit and felt like someone put an heated iron rod to his ribs. Before a flash of light blinded everyone on the room. When it cleared it showed a wounded Apollo, tattered and scratched up armor, and was bleeding golden blood. But what was most shocking was the 50 foot tall cut-off head of a green serpent right behind Apollo. Artemis and Hestia rushed to support and heal Apollo. We asked what happened and what was with the giant dead snake head. Apollo answered that he arrived in Tartarus, in a swamp of sorts, where he started trying to look for Python, killing random monsters that would appear with ease. He spend nearly 30 minutes trying to track it when he realized that there was a powerful presence around him, no, not around him, right under him. He barely jumped far enough to not be eaten by a giant snake, Python. Apollo claimed that the snake was big before, but this time he was ginormous. He looked like a regular green serpent, if a regular serpent had bat-like wings, a barbed tail, poison dripping from it like sweat, and a misty toxic gas that surrounded the beast.

Apollo tried to blind and attack at it but it knew every move he would make, slithering and dodging his attacks, and striking back as fast and hard as a bullet train. It went like that for a while, Apollo growing more tired while the snake barely broke a sweat, and the sweat that did broke out left toxic stains and pools on the ground that would make Apollo have to watch his step. He nearly died multiple times and thought it was it, before he remembered all those who were counting on him. Percy, Hermes, his sons, Artemis. With that he channeled into all his power, rage, and will, determines to kill the monster, and suddenly he felt himself change. He felt his hair standing up, black markings of the sun and prophecy appearing on his arms and what felt like scales appearing on his neck and cheeks. Chaos revealed that he channeled the ultimate form of a Dragon and God Slayer: **Primal Force**. It occurs when one reaches deep within and and channels all his energy into a state where one's power is tripled. He also revealed that the scales on Apollo's neck were actually diamond-like scales of a Light Dragon, like Apollo's Dragon instructor, Weisslogia.

Going back to the story, Apollo didn't know what the power was then but gladly accepted it to defeat his archenemy. He would unleash a blinding burst of light that blinded almost half the monsters in Tartarus. Pythos was no exception, as the serpent hissed in pain. Apollo then proceeded to unleash all his **Dragon Slaying and God Slaying Magic** on the serpent. After beating it to submission, the serpent tried to flee but Apollo would flash in front of it and used his magic to stun it. With the serpent immobilized, Apollo used all his energy in a final blow, a **Secret Arts God Slayer Move: Sun's Wrath Light God's Supernova.** Apollo created a massive ball of pure golden light till it was the size of an NFL football stadium and launched it at the serpent. The explosion was massive and looked like a nuke went of when it cleared, which it practically was. Every monster within a 30 mile radius was nothing but ash, including Python. All that was left behind was the serpents head, with Apollo seeing the last of the green mist from the serpents eyes vanish, and the Mighty Python, bane of the Oracle of Delphi, archenemy of Apollo, was no more, gone for good. Apollo reverted to normal and felt exhausted, using the last bit of his powers to teleport himself to Arcadia.

Everyone was shocked at the news of what happened and the realization of it. If Apollo, someone who hods the title as the 5th strongest out of the 14th then how powerful would they be as well? More so than the one's who are stronger than him? But ignoring it, Chaos congratulated Apollo for completing his trials and learning how his true power and strength comes from the bonds he shares with his friends and family. Apollo felt proud and happy hearing that. Chaos revealed that he is ready to become this new immortal deity class: A Neo Titan.

We were all confused about the name and asked Chaos why he wishes to name us after the Titans who didn't exactly put up a great image to the word 'Titan.' Chaos clarified that the reason behind this name is because of what he told me the first time I was in Arcadia, that the Titans themselves weren't supposed to have ruled and despite Kronos seizing the throne fairly, albeit terribly, Chaos didn't accept it and their rule wasn't a just and legitimate rule, but he couldn't do anything because of the Ancient Laws. When the god took over, he thought it would turn out alright and he let them rule, making them the rightful rulers and defenders of the world, but now he it's their time to shine and what better way than to start over. Plus, even with their powers they were still younger and not equivalent to the Primordials and if they were to be Primordials than the Council would fade and they wouldn't be able to do anything. To be this new class of deity, the Ancient Laws will have barely any hold on them and they would have the restrictions of just a regular immortal demigod.

Anyways, back to the trials, the next was Hades. His first trial was the same as Apollo's, to journey to the Cave of Completion, to seek the end of the cave, and to become whole with himself. Hades went to the cave but he described it not as a crystalline cave, his was different, just like Helios told Apollo, the cave transforms into the personality of the visitor. For Hades, his cave was a dark cave, spirits and ghosts seem to creep into the walls, bones and riches laid scattered on the floor, and, at the end, the pedestal was platinum and a wall of black obsidian. But what was different than Apollo's place was there was somebody there: Erebus.

Erebus said that he was there to test Hades and to help him become one with his Roman half, Pluto. Erebus claimed that Apollo and his Roman half were nearly the same being so it was easier for Apollo but Pluto and Hades were more different than each other, plus years of grudges and resentment would make it almost impossible. Hades accepted the challenge and he sat upon the pedestal, cross-legged, and began to meditate. When Hades entered his mind-scape, which entirely pitch black, he found his Roman form, Pluto, as he would normally look. Pluto would mostly were a suave black silk suit with a grayish platinum shirt that seemed to have souls inside, he also had a black tie, black pants and shoes, a ring platinum ring with an obsidian stone, and greased, combed back hair. What happened was similar to Apollo, Pluto insulted Hades about him being a weak and flawed half of him, claimed that he should be in charge, and attacked Hades. It was a hard fight and Erebus claimed to feel massive amounts of hatred and malice inside Hades's conflicted mind. But after a while, and some memories of Nico, Persephone, Bianca, and Hazel, the eldest son of Kronos defeated his Roman half and accepted him, forgiving the grudges that he had with his other half. Erebus described the event afterwards where the room became pitch black with shadows and darkness, and when it cleared, Hades stood there new and powerful. His hair was a bit combed back like his Roman half, and had his facial features, but he wore a dark coat with skulls and gems on it, a black suit with a white shirt and grey tie, and black pants and shoes.

( **WARNING! MENTION OF IMPLIED RAPE IN THE FOLLOWING SENTENCES!)**

Erebus then transported the two back to the throne room where it was time for Hades's final trial. Chaos announced that Hades would have to fight against a newly reformed Alcyoneus, the Giant bane of Hades, this time with the Giant resurrected in the Underworld and have a power boost by Erebus. Even I thought it was too much for Hades. Not only is this a Giant, undefeatable unless a god and demigod both attack him, and more powerful, but if Alcyoneus revives in the Underworld, he can't be beaten as he is undefeatable in where he revives. But Hades accepted anyways and was transported to the Underworld where there stood the gem covered Giant. The battle was fierce and looked to be a stalemate, but Alcyoneus played dirty and summoned his gem monsters to distract Hades to which had him cornered. Then the Giant thought it was a smart move to insult Hades and boast, saying that he will promise to kill his son, Nico, and have a little 'fun' with his daughter, Hazel, and Persephone. A very unwise move. The image and threat was enough to send Hades over the edge and unleash his **Primal Mode.**

 **(Implied Rape Threat Over! You can relax now.)**

Hades was consumed by a dark, somewhat purple shadowy force, and sent Alcyoneus and his minions flying. When they recovered, the look on his face was priceless. There where the god stood, Hades had a wardrobe change and now was shirtless, had armored pants and combat boots. There were black symbols of the Underworld tattooed on his right arm and Earth symbols on his left one. Hades's hair was like Apollo, but more longer and was as black as night and seemed to be made of shadows, and in the sides of his neck were black scale like markings that took a demonic look on his face. Afterwards, Hades raised his hands and summoned not only an army of skeletons but also an army of Golems, sentient rock monsters that protected the Jewish people, and had them defeat Alcyoneus's army while he finished the Giant. After dealing massive blows to Alcyoneus, the Giant was heaving and bloodied but boasted on saying that he can't die now that he was revived in the Underworld. But Hades just made a cruel smirk that sent a chilling shiver up the Giant's spine and said to him "Don't be so sure." Hades then raised himself high and started to gather energy for his own **Secret Slayer Art.** Hades then shouted out unleashing his power " **Judgement's Wraith** **Death God's Shadow Force Strike!"** Hades then began to glow purple and he rushed like a bullet onto the Giant and when he made contact he passed through him like a ghost whilst the Giant screamed in pure pain and agony. Hades proceeded to repeat the process several more times, each as fast a bullet and each giving the Giant excruciating pain. Until Hades stopped and landed a few yards behind the Giant, the Giant was was heaving but felt alright and picked himself up laughing. He boasted in arrogance saying "Is that the best you got? You really thought that THAT WOULD KILL ME?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hades then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The Giant suddenly stopped laughing and looked down unto his chest and arms, everywhere where the god went through him and he saw his skin start to crack and glow purple. The Giant panicked and felt a burning pain in his immortal soul and realized that it was his soul that was exploding. The Giant yelled one last roar of pain until he exploded in a giant blast of purple energy, and the Bane of Hades ceased to exist.

Hades was returned to Arcadia and was congratulated on his victory. Chaos explained that **God Slayer Magic** wasn't just made to kill gods, but also Titans, Giants, and even Primordials! Plus, Hades's **Death God Slayer Magic** had a specialty to dispel or induce curses, like the rules on how a Giant can be killed. The next day, Hestia too ventured to the cave for her trials, where she found her mother Rhea there. They went inside the cave and found it different as well. For Hestia, it was a beautiful cave filled with plants and lush bushes and the pedestal was changed into a glowing, warm hearth. The two laid by the fire where Rhea explained her being here, the reason being that she was there for emotional support and would have done the same for Hades but Erebus advised against it and went himself. Rheas talked to Hestia about her troubles, knowing that Hestia was immensely troubled about going against her brothers and sister, her family, and Rhea comforted her saying that she knew what she felt, because she did the same when she hid Zeus and betrayed the Titans, her family. Rhea said that family is an inseparable thing, no matter the betrayal or hate, no matter how mu they wish to ignore it, they would have to fight their family. She continued with that even if there are family, you can't just turn a blind eye to the wrongs they are doing, being family doesn't justify anything, so she saved her children, who back then were innocent and done no wrong and hoped they would be better. Now it is their turn, to fight for the greater good, to prove themselves.

Hestia appreciated the words and began meditating on her Roman form, Vesta. She found herself in what looked like the Olympian throne room, alone and empty, except for herself and one other person, herself. She looked at the figure next to the heart to see it was Vesta, her Roman form, who looks exactly like her, yet more serious and stern. She wore a fiery red Roman dress and her reddish brown hair was braided with golden braids. As usual, her Roman rebuked her for even thinking about betraying the Olympians, her family, and saying that she should have hope for them to get better. Hestia kindly responded that she though they are her family, she cannot deny the pain and torment that they are causing and that she did have hope, hope for the new generation, hope that Perseus, who she though of as a son of hers, would fix their mistakes and be better than they were. Vesta unleashed a wave of fire upon Hestia, whom only raised a hand and blocked the attack. She kept walking towards her Roman form who kept hurling wave after wave of fires upon her that she blocked, until they were face to face. Hestia then embraced her other half, sending her hope and feelings towards Vesta, calming the enraged goddess. Vesta, after calming down, claimed to understand and said that to finish the unification, they would have to steal the Flame of Olympus, the Flame of the West, only then will their trial be complete and be one step closer to overthrowing the Olympians. And so they did. They reached and grabbed the flame, felt the overwhelming power and the despair that the Olympians placed in it, but they held strong with hope int heir hearts and then bright light occurred and Hestia was back wit her mother in the cave. She changed into a mix between herself and Vesta, keeping her regular appearance, but with the clothes and hair of Vesta, the two were now one. She also noticed a tiny flame in her hand, the Flame of the West, glowing golden and white, filled with hope.

The two returned to Arcadia to face the next trial. Chaos proclaimed that the next trail would be for Hestia to fight the rogue Titan Hyperion, who Tartarus let out and boosted his power for the occasion, and to make him fade. Hestia was sadden at the task and thought of a way to put down the Titan without killing him. Sadly she found none, and accepted the task. She was sent to Tartarus to face the Titan of Light. Hestia fought the glowing Titan with a spear and the two's clash sent the lands around them ablaze. The Titan boasted how Tartarus is on his side, how he would defeat her and claim her as his slave, and then do the same with her precious daughter. Hestia wasn't one for violence or hatred but that snapped a cord inside the goddess and with that she unlocked her **Primal Form.** This form was of Hestia in fiery, golden armor similar to an Amazon warrior, marking of fire on her right arm and of nature on the other, her eyes were replaced with burning golden flames, and her hair became long and fiery, sorta like Starfire from Dc, and her neck had flaming red scales of a Fire Dragon. She charged at the Titan like a fiery comet, sending him flying and kept throwing blasts of fire at him, trapped him in vines that the Titan couldn't burn, and filled his find with despair and and sucked away his hope leaving him almost completely unable to fight. Hestia then finished it with her own **God Slayer Secret Art.** Hestia gathered a massive amount of fiery energy in her hands and yelled out **"Phoenix's Cry Fire God's Inferno Overdrive!"** Hestia then unleashed a massive blast of golden fire that consumed that Titan, burning him into millions of ashes and with a final roar and one massive fiery explosion, the Titan met his end.

Hestia returned exhausted, and we celebrated Hestia's win. The next to go was Hermes. His cave was more like a plain cave, yet there packages, torches, and random items scattered all over the floor. When he reached the end, the pedestal returned, looking plain light blue with gems on the bottom, and the wall had what seemed like flat screen T.V. He laid on the pedestal, ready to meditate, when the T.V. turn on and had static in it. Then it cleared and showed a god that Hermes thought he'd never seen again, his son, Pan. The god nearly rushed to the T.V. but recomposed himself as it was only a video. Both father and son rejoiced at seeing each other again, Hermes asking why Pan left, with the faded god of the wild saying that he was growing ever weaker with nature disappearing more and more and he didn't want Hermes to see him in such a broken state. Hermes was sadden at that but snapped out of his thoughts by Pan continuing, saying that he was here to comfort the god, to help him with the one thing that has been a constant int he god's life, guilt. The guilt and sadness the god had when Pan disappeared, the guilt he held for pushing Luke to Kronos by being a negligent father, and the guilt and crushing sadness he held when it led to Luke's death. Pan said that as a god of lies and thieves, that he has experienced more guilt and pain than many of the immortals. Hermes was a god who can ran at light speeds and deliver messages at a rapid pace, why can't he be there for his family? That is what eats at him the most, failing his family.

Pan comforted the messenger god, saying that some things are just how life goes, things that happen for a reason, something that no one should guilt over thinking they could do different, especially for gods, especially him. Hermes felt better from his sons words and thanked him, wishing that they would have more time. Pan agreed and with a final, true goodbye, the Pan and the image faded away. Hermes wiped the tears from his eyes and continued with his task, to face his Roman self. He meditated, focusing on his other half, and when he opened his eyes he was somewhere else. He found himself in Olympus, an empty one at that, no satyrs, nymphs, or immortals walking the busy streets, no gods or goddess, just himself. He started wandering around trying to find anyone, until he was sucker punched and sent crashing onto a wall. When Hermes regained his composure, he managed to dodge another strike from the mysterious opponent and struck him. The opponent was sent flying as well but recovered just as quickly and stood there for Hermes to identify. It was Mercury, the Roman version of Hermes. He wore a Roman styled battled armor colored bronze, had bronze boots, held a caduceus, and wore a golden helmet with wings on the side. He looked almost like Hermes's twin, besides the slightly thinner nose and rougher facial features. Like the others the Roman half of Hermes mocked at him, ridiculed him for his for his actions, and spat angrily at him for trying to commit treason upon Olympus. The two fought, each going as fast as the speed of sound, clashing with each other all over Olympus. To would keep at it trading and blocking blows, each unaware of what was happening to there surroundings.

Hermes would not reveal to what happened afterwards or of the surroundings that took place, which made us believe that it had something to do with what Hermes saw when he accidentally time-jumped into the future. All the god would say was that he defeated and convinced his other half of what was at stake and to see the truth of what they have to do. To two joined and Hermes woke up, looking like himself, yet his hair was slightly more brownish and military-like and he had the same helmet that Mercury had in his hands. When he returned and told us of what transpired,he was then transported to his next task: to go to Tartarus and slay Hippolytos, his giant bane, now resurrected and almost as fast as him. When he got there he raced around the Pit to search for Hippolytos, only to find out the Giant was doing the same and they met with an evenly powerful crash upon each other that caused a sonic boom that could be heard all around Tartarus. The Giant, looking the same as he did during the Battle of Mt. Olympus during the Giant War, and Hermes fought like speed demons, each trying to go faster to catch one of guard yet neither able to succeed. However, Hermes was not without his tricks and nearly caused Hippolytos to fall into the River Acheron but the Giant was also a trickster and nearly caused the same to Hermes. Then the Giant played dirty, or dirtier, and he used his spear to slash at the River Acheron, causing for the water to splash high and fall on Hermes causing him to fall in extreme agony, the water from the River of Pain making every single scratch, stab, cut, and painful blow Hermes has ever experience in his immortal life to come in that one instance. This gave the Giant the edge and he beat down on Hermes and continued to drag him all over Tartarus and finally toss him into the River Cocytus. The Giant laughed thinking he won and Hermes was drowning in all the misery that he had ever experienced.

But hearing the words from Pan ring in his head as well as the voice of Luke and his friends encouraging him to get up, the god glowed bright and he rocketed out of the River, surprising the Giant. The Hermes was now in his **Primal Form** , he had the same armor that Mercury in his head wore and wore his sacred weapon, his famous winged boots, Talaria, that looked golden and legendary. He had black markings of lightning and his symbol of a caduceus all over his arms, light blue scales on his neck and his hair was now spiked up, glowing a light sky blue. Before the Giant can react, Hermes speed of and crashed like a meteor onto Hippolytos's gut, Hermes then vanished and returned a split second later onto the Giant's back, he repeated this more, unleashing powerful strikes on the Giant, each as powerful as getting hit by an object going Mach 2. This happened until the Giant was fully bloodied, his face bruised and hideous, golden blood pouring every, yet somehow the Giant still spoke, boasting how he can't kill him without a demigod, to which Hermes replied with a smirk "You would think so, but not anymore, your race has ended." He then launched into the air glowing sky blue, looking like a blow comet soaring in the sky, until he was out of view. but before the Giant could relax, he saw a bright light like a star and realized that it was Hermes crashing down onto him. As he did Hermes shouted his **Secret God Slayer Art Attack "Heaven's Wraith Sky God's Soaring Heavens Crash!"** And in a split second, Hermes crashed like giant blue energy meteor unto the Giant, causing a massive blue explosion and ending the Giant's immortal life, for good.

Hermes, walking out of the explosion, was exhausted and had enough to transport him back to Arcadia, victorious. He was congratulated upon arrival, although Tartarus did playfully yell at him saying he didn't appreciate him crashing that much power onto him, said it felt like he punched him the gut with a metal boxing glove. We all laughed and celebrated for the rest of the day.

The next day was Nico's turn. For him, he had to withstand all the pain, suffering, and sadness that he had to feel all at once and to finally accept and let go of it. Bianca, Hazel, and Hades were extremely against this but after the confirmation of Nico he went through with it. With the help of Chronos, Nico experienced everything little thing that happened to him that caused him pain and sadness. From losing his sister, to his days of solitude in the Labyrinth, to his torturous experience in Tartatus and then the twin Giants in Rome, and the pain he had to endure when he had to shadow travel the Athena Parenthos to Camp HalfBlood. It was almost completely overwhelming and Nico almost cracked in the suffering, but he heard the words of his family, of his best friend, Percy, and of his crush, Reyna, and it jolted him out of it and he looked once again at the memories. He could feel like he could change the past, make it like he wanted it to be, but Nico refused and just let the feelings flow, and he finally let all his grudges and pain go. There was a burst of darkness that spread the room for a second that blinded us, but when it cleared, it showed Nico a new man. He looked different too. His hair was still messy, but it seemed more wavy and wispy now, his deadly pale skin seem to gain a bit of color, and he seem to grow as well, maybe 6'3, and his eyes changed from dark brown to obsidian black, with a wisp of white around it. I swore I almost heard Reyna swoon, to which she still denies to this day.

Nico's second trial was even harder, as his second trial was for him to travel to Tartarus and slay Echidna, in her most powerful form. Hades was outright rejecting this, but Nico convinced him to calm down and to let him do what needed to be done. So Tartarus transported Nico to the Pit, in a wasteland of spikes and fire. He then heard the hissing and growling to see Echinda, goddess of monsters, once again looking like a shriveled old lay, and her pet son, the Chimera. Looks like it wasn't just Echidna he had to fight. Echidna transformed herself from an old woman into a 40 ft serpent with the Chimera also growing to 20 feet, it three heads growling at him. Nico brought out his trusty Stygian Iron sword, which he now named _Moiraio_ or Greek for ' _Fatality_ '. As he fought the two monsters he dodged and block multiple of their attacks and slashed at them, leaving cuts and gashes on them. Although Nico was having trouble with dodging the flames of the Chimera and the poison from Echidna. At some point, Echidna had enough and she let out a loud hiss into the air. The demigod of Hades was confused at what she did, until he heard the sounds of marching and roars in the distance and he saw a vast army of monsters coming towards him. Nico decided to put his sword away and use his **God Slayer Magic.** Nico would unleash illusions upon the monsters making them attack themselves in accident, unleashed waves of shadows at them, and summon an undead army of his own. But he was being beaten down and tired from all the energy he extorted. It seem like the end when he was surrounded and the Chimera and Echidna were both ready to unleash fire and poison together to kill him, but he heard the words of his sisters and father ring in his head, as well as Reyna and remembered to not give up.

A moment later Echidna released a blast of acid on Nico and the Chimera unleashed a roar of fire at him causing a massive fiery explosion. The monsters roared in triumph, thinking they had slain the half blood, but after feeling a powerful presence, they stopped. They thought it was another godling or god, but the source was in the massive fire. They saw a veil of shadows surround a figure inside the flames and when they fully saw him, some monsters tried to run in fright. There stood Nico Di Angelo, his **Primal Form** unlocked, with his appearance changed. His eyes pure misty gray, his shirt and aviator jacket gone revealing his ripped body and black markings of the dead and shadows on his arms, he still wore his dark jeans, that looked scratched up and burnt, his scales misty gray, and his hair was now spiked up, with most of the hairs midnight black while some were wispy gray. The monster army tried to run in fright but were halted as the new Nico lifted his fingers and an army of undead soldiers and spirits appeared surrounding the monsters. The undead army attack and massacred the monsters, the monsters barely able to destroy or make a scratch on them, whist Nico took care of many of the monsters, especially Echidna and the Chimera. Nico's final attack to wipe them all out was his **Secret God Slayer Move.** He floated over the pinned and beaten Echidna, who was hissing and begging the demon known as Nico to stop, but he gathered his shadow energy into his closed fists, bringing them together and making the shadow energy more powerful. Nico then crashed upon the monster goddess and yelled out " **Darkness's Wraith Shadow God's Bursting Night Daze!"** And with that he crashed his fists onto the giant serpent monster in a hammer fist and when the attack made contact, a massive explosion of shadow energy erupted and encircled all the remaining monsters. As the ashes cleared the only who was left standing was Nico and his undead army, the spot where Echidna lay was nothing but a massive heaping corpse, the goddess now dead forever. Nico turned around and about to leave, when he heard a whimper behind him. It was the Chimera, all broken and bloodied, looking at its mother in grief. Nico turned to the beast and walked his way over to it, unafraid of the beast, an urge rising inside of him. The beast tried to attack or spit fire, but all it could release was a puff of smoke. Nico stood in front of the creature and his rising urge told him to place a hand on the creature. So Nico obeyed and he felt the Chimera being claimed as his own pet, his slave. After that happened, he teleported himself and the Chimera back to Arcadia, making a lot of people jumpy at the beaten monster. Nico decided to keep it and train him to be a better monster, a good one. I felt hesitant about the decision but supported it nevertheless.

The next person was Triton. For his trial he went to the cave but not for unifying himself with his Roman form, as technically, his Roman form Triten was actually just a name he used when he was with the Romans, he was always fully Triton. When he arrived at the cave, he found his mother, Amphitrite, there standing by the cave, although the cave was really much of a cave but a swirling portal. Amphitrite welcomed her son and said that upon instruction from Pontus that she would lead him to his first trial. Triton nodded, curious of what is to happen, and went through the portal with his mother. When they appeared on the other side, they found themselves in the Olympian throne room. It appeared empty until the door opened and there was Poseidon entering the throne room. Triton was surprised and readied himself with his trident against his father, yelling to not step any closer. But the sea god seemed to not hear him and walked towards them, Triton yelled more, standing in front of his mother in an attempt to protect her. But as Poseidon was mere feet, Triton rushed and stabbed at the god, only for it to go through him. And by through him, I mean go though him like a ghost, and Poseidon continued walking passing right through Triton and Amphitrite without a care in the world. Although, he did stop momentarily, pausing as if he felt their presence, before shrugging and walking out of the Throne room through another corridor. Amphitrite explained to her son that they were merely in another plane of existence where no one can interact with them except for what they were there for. Triton asked what was the purpose for coming here before he was cut off by a moo. They turned to find the source being the Ophiotaurus, commonly named by Percy as Bessie, who was mooing to them swimming in his bubble happy to see the two. Amphitrite claimed that Triton's trial was to take the Ophiotaurus away from Olympus to where the gods can't find it and then one more thing afterwards.

Triton was confused as he thought the task would be a difficult one, one that would test his conscience and his will. Nevertheless, he and his mother reached Bessie and placed a hand on his head, to which the bull serpent cuddled into, before they were all transported elsewhere. That elsewhere being the Mariana Trench, a sacred place that not even Poseidon would step forth from, a place where Pontus would stay if he ever were to visit Earth without drawing the gods' attention. Bessie happily swam around for a bit before returning to the two. Triton asked if that was all, but Amphitrite responded with a grave voice saying "No. This was but the first part, to keep the Ophiotaurus from the Olympus's hands, the next is for you to choose, son. To choose whether to let the creature go and have it live here, happily and free, or to strike it down, kill it, burn it's entrails, and gain the power to destroy Olympus himself."

Triton was stunned at this and Bessie, somehow understanding what was said, mooed sadly, but didn't swam away, it just stood there waiting Triton's decision. Triton himself was conflicted, if he were to let kill the creature then he himself could take down Olympus, he had destiny itself in his hands and the prospect of ruling Olympus seemed to sweet an offer. But then the thought about all that training that he and his allies have done, all the pain and effort they trained for hundreds of years in Arcadia, would he really let that all go to waste and defy the Creator's will. Plus the bull serpent was an innocent sea creature, one that he swore to protect as a deity and prince of the sea, what harm had this creature brought anyone from just existing? He looked at the creature deep into its eyes, wondering what to do. A part of his mind then spoke up saying that he could end the Olympians quickly, save this world from their tyranny sooner, make the others not have to fight at all, and have his own shot at saving the world and being a hero, his own time in the spotlight, like Perseus. That side of his head urged forward saying that Percy already spared the creature, why should he follow in someone's path, why should he be just like Percy, why shouldn't he show that he was better? That part seem to take hold of him and he raised his trident prepared to deliver the killing strike, Bessie, meanwhile, just closed its eyes, awaiting the inevitable. His mind was still conflicting, from killing the beast or not. His hands were trembling, unsure of what to do. The killing part of his mind once again screeched at him, mocking him saying that he wasn't anything special, that he was just a weak minor god that can't hold a candle to his non-god, little half-brother, that he would never be the hero. This caused Triton to raise the trident as high as he could, one simple act away from killing the Ophiotaurus.

But before he could bring the weapon down, his mind flashed back to when he first met Percy, seeing him as a weak boy, a walking symbol of his father's infidelity to his mother, but then saw all the time he and Percy spent together, from before his betrayal, to in Arcadia with Andromeda, to when he asked how it felt to be the hero, to have the spotlight on him, to have the fate of the world in his hands. He remembered Percy saying " _To be honest, I never really liked it, in fact I hated it. Always having judging, suspicious, and fearful looks, always being in constant danger and nearly dying, always feeling the pressure and fear that I'd mess things up. But I just sucked it up, I was doing anybody any favors whining or complaining. I just focused on my friends, my family, how every time I picked up my sword, every time I fought a monster or Titan or Giant, I did it for them. I say, its not about being the hero, it's about protecting the one's you love, it's about doing what's right."_ Realization flashed onto Triton's eyes and he brought his weapon down, away from Bessie. He made his choice. He patted the head of the creature and The Bane of Olympus mooed happily and swam with joy. Amphitrite came over and hugged his son, extremely proud of him. A flash appeared and there stood, or swam in this case, Pontus with a proud smile on his face. He praised Triton, for realizing that it wasn't about being the hero that mattered and learning humility. He claimed for the first trail to be over and time to move on to the next. But before they could go they heard another moo out in the Mariana Trench and turned to find another Ophiotaurus swimming towards them. It reached towards Bessie and swam around him and Bessie did the same. They then seemed to sniff at each other until they cuddled and the immortals realize what this meant, that Bessie, the male, found his mate, a female Ophiotaurus. The sight was touching, before the two seemed to talk and after some moos they swam back to Triton and cuddled with him. Triton hesitantly asked the two creatures if that meant they wanted go with him to which they nodded. The Prince of the Sea smiled and rubbed their heads in affection. Pontus, Amphitrite, and the two Ophiotaurus swam away from Triton, stating that the last trail were to happen here and that he will have to face it alone. Then they flashed away, Apmhitrite wishing her son good luck, and left the sea god there by the trench.

Not a second later did he hear a loud roar come from the Mariana Trench, a roar so loud and massive that Triton covered his ears. He looked as to what could possibly make that kind of roar and what he saw made him more terrified than he had ever been. There floating out of the Trench was the biggest monster he had ever seen. It seem to be over more than a 1,500 feet tall or maybe as tall as Typhoon. Triton couldn't tell, his mind kind of stopped trying to make sense of things when it appeared. It's top part of its head was semi-round shape with a bump on the middle of its head, the forehead looking almost transparent, it had glowing paralyzing yellow eyes that were practically as big as he was, it had a giant, rough jaw and mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, sharp enough to bite through a freighter like an M&M, and a wrinkling neck that seem to have bulging veins. Its torso was even more menacing, with its massive chest, scaly and wrinkly, yet most seemed to be shrouded by water, it's shoulders had 4 massive spikes, the first reaching as high as the top of his head and then rest growing half as shorter as the previous one. It seemed to have something like a ripped, tattered cape behind it, but it seem to be more like tendrils and skin, that reached all the way to the bottom of it. Speaking of which, the bottom of the monster was only 8 massive tentacles. But probably the most menacing thing about the creature was its arms. It's arms seem to be as big as 3/4ths of the monster's body, it first looking like massive bones but then at the elbow, it was covered in what looked like spiky crustacean-like armor, looking even thicker and stronger than very walls of the Trench it crawled out of, and its massive claws looked massive enough to grab the biggest pirate ship imaginable and then crush it into pieces as effortless as someone crushing a piece of paper, its claws as big and sharp enough to slice Manhattan in half. Overall, the monster, that was looking directly at Triton, as if he was an insignificant bug, was massive and terrifying, a monster that could stem from only the worst of nightmares. Triton didn't know what it was called, but Pontus knew. It's name being Leviathan, the most fiercest monster in all the oceans of the world.

 **(For an easier look at what the monster might look like, go onto Youtube look up Starset My Demons 1 hour video and the monster would just like that, only more terrifying if you were to actually meet it. I give credit for this monster to whomever made this terrifying creation and thank the guy who posted the video for showing me this creature.)**

Triton was frozen at the sight and presence of the beast. He could feel the sere raw power flowing of the monster in waves. How could he possibly fight against a being this powerful? He didn't have time to think as he swam as fast as he could to avoid a swipe from the Leviathan, the attack ending up crashing upon the sea floor tearing off it off and letting it fall into trench. Triton decided that it isn't the time to gawk but to attack, so he charged at the massive creature, swimming around him at high speeds to keep him from being struck down, trying to find a weak spot to the creature. He managed to stab his trident into the creature's back, but the creature didn't seem to flinch, it was like Triton was a pesky fly compared to Leviathan. He then felt something grab his leg and look to see it was some kind of tentacle or tendril that popped out of the creature's back. It grabbed his leg tight and launched him away from the creature. Triton continued trying to destroy the monster but his attacks seemed pointless and the Leviathan was shrugging them off and keep trying to attack him. Triton even used his new **God Slayer Magic,** which semi-worked, but it did as much damage as a ant biting a human, small, tiny, and annoying. The Leviathan became angry and started to glow deep blue and gather energy, enough to make the sea god tremble in fear. Then the Leviathan let out an unearthly roar and released the gathered energy and blew Triton about a mile away. The Leviathan didn't stop and wait for Triton, it swam insanely fast to reach and destroy Triton. The sea god got up and managed to dodge and unleash an enormous blast at the the beast's eye, momentarily blinding the monster. The battle was fierce and long, Triton doing everything it can be barely manged to deal damage, whilst he was battered and nearly beaten to death by the monster. Triton thought it was the end, before he thought once again at all those who were counting on him, especially his mother, his brother, and his sister and he roared in fury and power, and was enveloped in a massive blue light.

Triton had achieved his **Primal Form.** He was now dressed in Atlantean battle armor, colored blue, green, and silver, chain-mail armor in his chest and boots. His arms had few pieces of armor, but enough so that the black markings of the sea appeared on his arms. His eyes glowered a menacing ocean blue, his scales on his neck were ocean blue and flowing like, and his hair, normally in a ponytail, was now free, long, slightly spiked, and flowing, now with a shade of ocean blue on it. He felt rejuvenated and launched himself at the beast's torso, with a force actually strong enough to push the Leviathan. The monster quickly realized that the pest in it's eyes was becoming a more threatening nuisance and unleashed blasts and waves of energy from it's mouth and hands. Triton blocked and dodged most of the attacks, wincing in pain at every attack that came in contact and proceeded to fire his own powers. But even with his new form, Triton was still leaving no more than tiny bruises on the creature. Then he thought of a plan, to blast the creature into the Mariana Trench once again and unleash all his power on it, where it had no place to escape, and if it wouldn't kill him, then at least he would trap him in there for a good few thousand years, he hoped. So Triton led the creature back to the Trench and tricked it back in with a powerful blow to its face, that very narrowly caused the creature to fall into the trench. But as the creature recovered and tried to swim up away from the Trench, Triton unleashed all of his power, even some from his very soul to blast the demon away. He gathered blue energy into his hands, sort of Dragon Ball, and it seemed like the ocean itself was drawn to the power and as the water of the sea flowed into the massive ball of energy Triton created in his palms. He then yelled out unleashing all of his power **"OCEAN'S WRAITH SEA GOD'S HYDRO CANNON!"** And with that he unleashed a massive blast of water magic onto the Leviathan, effectively pushing him pack into the trench, and destroying some of the surrounding walls of the Trench in the process.

The Leviathan let out an enraged demonic roar and was blasted into the chasm vanishing from sight, although Triton swore he saw what appeared to be a bright red flash and what seemed like fire flicker in the darkness of the chasm. Triton floated back down to the ocean floor, near the cliff of the Trench, and reverted back to his original form, completely exhausted. He still look down and see what became of the creature and tried to sense it, but couldn't find the monster's presence. Triton let out a sigh of relief and then nearly blacked out and fell into the chasm, but Pontus came and helped him up and transported back to us. We were all stunned by the description and power of the beast he fought, Amphitrite nearly bursting into tears most of the time, even Chaos looked grim at the news, especially more when Triton described what he thought he saw when the creature vanished into the chasm. The Primordials themselves looked grim, some even looked fearful, but when we asked what was wrong, they brushed it aside saying it was of no concern now, and changed the subject to celebrating Triton's completion of the trials. He was especially congratulated by his mother and the two Ophiotauruses, or whatever is the plural. Bessie came and hugged me as well, happy to see me, especially after the last time I saw him was when I was banished to the Pit.

Afterwords Chaos said that we will take a week long break for those who completed the trials to rest and for the rest of us who haven't yet completed ours to train hard for theirs.

We all understood and got ready to enjoy he week and train harder than ever before. I didn't knew what I was going to do or what dangers await me and the rest but all I know was that it will be the hardest thing that we have ever done.

I thought sarcastically ' _This is gonna be fun_.'

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **That was part 1 of the two part chapters. Anyways I hope you guys didn't find the Secret Arts attacks to not be so cringy and childish. I just figured that if I was gonna add God Slayer and Dragon Slayer Magic, I might as well put in the moves and attacks. Don't worry, I won't put much emphasis onto the moves and their names, unless you guys want me to. So this will be in the next chapter where we will see the rest, Zoe, Leo, Luke, Thalia, Piper, Aphrodite, and Artemis complete their trials. As for Percy, I will talk about it more at the ending quotes of the other chapter.**

 **Also What did you guys think about the trials that Apollo, Nico, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, and Triton had to do. Too much? Too easy? Give me your honest opinions. It helps me be a better writer. Whta did you guys think of the Leviathan? I pulled it of the biblical version of the monster and the art that I told you guys about below the description of the monster. To repeat: To find an accurate look of the monster, go to Youtube, look up the song My demons by Starset 1 hour version, and the creature that you will see is exactly what the creature looks like, and thank you again for whoever created this creation. Also, fun tidbit, the Leviathan is not dead, just sealed back up again. And this monster had more to it than meets the eye, and pay close attention to my word choice and description of the monster and where it went. Trust me, sooner or later, this story or the sequel, it will come back. And not alone.**

 **Anyways on that cheerful note, remember to review to your hearts content, helpful comments and advice is always appreciated and I will see you next time.**

 **HAPPY EASTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **HEY GUYS! ZAYDEN HERE WITH THE PART 2 OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER! As I said last time this is my April Fools joke and Easter treat for all you guys. To have two chapters for the price of one. Plus if I didn't do this, then then chapter would be too bloody long. Anyways I have recently watched Ready Player One and it was AMAZING! The graphics, the action, all the pop culture references! It made my mind shut down several times in the sheer awesomeness and hilarity of the movie. Also do you guys know one thing about the movie that made my mind go 'Wait a minute.."? When they introduced the characters avatar names (SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE) for Wade, which is Perzival and Samantha as Artemis. Perzival and Artemis. Percy and Artemis. See what I mean, review if you got it. Anyways, this will be as I said the last chapter we before the war with the Olympians may get underway and is my bonus reward for you guys.**

 **So with that out of the way, let's get started. Percy Jackson is legally owned by Rick Riordian and this is all for my creative use of time and for you guys' entertainment.**

 **So without further ado, START!**

* * *

New Generations: Trials Part 2

 **Location:** **Arcadia**

 _Percy POV_

During the week off from the trials, many things have occurred. For those who have completed the trials, they have been resting from their grueling challenges, especially Triton, who seemed to have taken the biggest beating out of all of us. That Leviathan must have been something. I have been wondering what the creature could possibly be because it seemed as if it was impervious to any sorta of damage. **God Slaying and Dragon Slaying Magic** actually hurt the thing, but it seemed to be as effective as giving any monster a punch from an 8 year old. The creature sounded to destructive to be true, even in this messed up world. I was also curious about what Triton said about what happened when the Leviathan was pushed into the Mariana Trench. Flicker of Light? What seemed like flames? Was there something more to the Trench and the monster than we know? If there was, Chaos and the Primordials aren't willing to say anything. Well it seems that that will be a concern for another day.

Anyways, going back to the tired, resting immortals. They were resting after exerting that much power in their trials and dealing with the influx of new energy that they have unlocked. In less than a week, the six were all rested and fully recovered. they even showed us some of their newly improved powers and I have to say that it was WAY more powerful being able to witness it first hand than to see it from a magical monitor. Apollo's light was now actually so bright, it nearly blinded everybody who saw it permanently. So far, they were now twice as powerful as they once were before, even stronger than me, at least until I do the trials, then we will see.

Things have also been accelerating this past week as well. Many of our allies were training and preparing for war. Many of them have also been discreetly adding more allies to our cause. Frank and Hazel, with the help of Chaos, managed to convince the selected Romans and visiting Greeks of Camp Jupiter, which was almost all of them to join us. The ones not selected were at Camp Half-Blood or were off being distracted. We did manage to sneak into the Greek Camp to convince Chiron to join us, mostly thanks to me and Hestia, as well as some of the Greek demigods, satyrs, and nature spirits that weren't tainted by Ryan, Zane, and the Olympians. Things were well under way to also build a multiples bases of operations, most notably in the northern areas, Camp Jupiter and a main home base and future home on Mt. Tam, with a few changes to be made before hand. The upcoming war was soon coming and we are getting more ready and more stronger.

Another thing that happened during the passing week was training. Me and rest of my friends who haven't completed their trials yet were training harder than ever to be prepared. Luke and I would train together the most, with us practicing our swordsmanship and time abilities. Aphrodite, Piper, and me would train with our hydrokenisis abilities, Leo and I would practice our fire powers, Me and Thalia would focus on lightning and wind abilities, Zoe and I would train on astrokenisis, and Artemis and I would practice on our astrokenisis and umbrakenisis. The sparring was hard, intense, and brutal.

But what I had to do this passing week was even more brutal. Finally, it was decided from both me and Zoe that we should tell Aprodite, Piper, Thalia, and Artemis about this whole 'soulmate' situation. Needless to say, that it was chaotic. I had to run from my life from the rage of the girls for not telling them about the situation and they were especially furious about having to share me with each other. But some saving words from Chaos, Eros, Phanes, and Zoe managed to calm the furious ladies down. They shared what they knew about this whole ordeal about how they knew something was fishy when all the girls that liked me had the same strange symbol on them. Phanes explained to the girls that it was a mark of union between the girls and Perseus and revealed that I had one too, secretly on my side. Eros also jumped in saying that the marks never changed their feelings for me because it was already destined for them to fall in love with me, and that the marks were just their to symbolize the union between us. The girls understood and each took their turns confessing their feelings towards me and I with them, all sincere and all true. In the end, I suddenly had five girlfriends, one being a former Hunter of Artemis, two being current Hunters, one being a goddess of Love and beauty, and one a goddess of Maidens and Chasity. This was almost every man's dream come true. Unfortunately, it was also my worst nightmare when we had to explain this to everyone, including the Hunt, who then tried to turn me into a castrated, sliced up jackalope. In the end, it was all resolved, understood, and accepted. Chaos then made sure to change Artemis's oath, saying that it is and was always her swearing off the company of men, unless it was her soulmate, which was me. It was a very fun and complicated week.

And as the week ended, so to was the wait, and the trials commenced once more.

The first two were Leo and Zoe. Leo's trials similar to Nico's, the first being that he had to relive and accept the pain and tragedies he faced. The result was the same, hard and nearly broke him, but Leo endured by the memory of his friends and Calypso. He glowed bright and when it cleared it showed him now 6'4, more muscular but still looking like his scrawny self, and his brown, curly hair, was now less messed up and more manageable, yet some of them would spontaneously catch on fire. Calypso almost drooled at the sight of the new Leo, something Leo would tease her for weeks to come. But Leo was then sent for his next trial, to slay his father's, Hephaestus's, Giant bane, known as Mimas. Leo was transported to Tartarus like the others and came face to face with the Giant. The fight was fierce and almost one sided, against Mimas. The Giant bane of Hephaestus was proven to be immune to fire, but he wasn't immune to the curse of **Fire God Slayer Magic** and he was even more susceptible against **Metal God Slayer Magic.** The Giant would then play dirty and trick Leo into a trap of his where the Giant nearly beat Leo to death. The Giant the made the stupid idea to toss Leo into the River Phlegethon, the River of Fire, and laughed triumphantly, thinking he won. But like all the others, they failed to see that they lost at that point. The River glowed and something burst forth from the river, Leo in his **Primal Form.** In this form, gone was the joking, careless Leo and replaced with a serious, angry Leo Valdez. This one had his shirt off, revealing his black fire and metal markings on his back, he had fiery red scales on his neck with specks of steel gray scales scattered on them, and his curly hair was now spiked, colored blood red and fiery. Leo proceeded to unleash his flames and metal powers onto the Giant, until Mimas looked nice and crispy. Then Leo floated high, and proceeded to unleash his own **Secret Art.** He gathered his hands together and in between his palms was a ball of unstable black flames, in contrast to Hestia's golden flames, that seem to spark wildly, and then he raised it over his head and it grew to the size of small island. Mimas tried to stand and get away but felt himself shackled and looked to see his hands and feet shackled by Celestial Bronze cuffs, tied to the ground and was forced to await the inevitable. Leo then yelled out his final attack " **Inferno's Wraith Fire God's Nuclear Blast Burn!"** He then chucked the massive unstable force of black flames onto the giant, resulting in his final cries of sheer agony and a black fiery massive explosion. When it cleared, the Giant was nothing more than a piece of charcoal, gone for good.

Leo returned, exhausted and tired but with a cheesy smile on his face, with cheers of celebration meeting him. Calypso hugged the demigod in worry which resulted in a flinch in pain from the fiery demigod, but still daring enough to tease Calypso, which then resulted in a slight punch in the arm that made the half-blood flinch again in pain.

Next up was Zoe. For her she would also go through the same procedure as Leo and Nico, to face their darkest fears, memories, and tragedies. Being the protective boyfriend I am, I was hesitant to allow this to happen and even more so when I had to see it. But I had to relent to Zoe's understanding, confident stare. I could tell that she view the betrayal she had in the hands of Hercules, how she banished from her home by her sisters, and experienced loneliness, sadness, and despair afterwards, but be comforted by the images of Artemis, the Hunt, and, later revealed, me. She glowed a bright white and when it cleared, I knew I had a dumbfounded look on my face. Zoe's Persian bronze skin, now seem to gleam and shine more beautifully, her midnight hair seemed to look like night itself, and her overall beauty increased tenfold. I would have drooled but with the jealous stares of Artemis, Piper, Aphrodite, and Thalia, I had to restrain myself.

Zoe was then sent to the Mount Tam, where the the old Titan base was and where her father, Atlas used to carry the sky. Their she was told by Chaos that she would have to not only hold the weight of the skies but to rejoin the skies and the earth. She nodded in obedience and went towards the pillar that I made when I helped free Atlas from his curse. Sensing her presence, the pillar automatically shrank to where it matched Zoe's height for her to easily hold the skies. As she raised her hands and accepted the burden, the pillar collapsed and the weight of the skies fell on her fully. She was at first caught surprised at the weight but quickly steadied herself and lifted it as high as she can. She then pronounced an in Ancient Greek an incantation that Chaos taught her. The way it went was " _I, Zoe Nightshade, daughter of the Titan Atlas and Pleione, am here to lift the curse of the Heavens and Earth. May my strength bound the sky and earth to each other, may their longing embrace meet at last."_ Soon after the earth beneath her rumbled and clouds and winds gathered above her. Soon a vortex of wind came down on her and the earth stretched out from under her, and with a big boom the two forces collided and seem to take the weight of the skies from her. Soon after, another vortex of wind appeared and crashed a few feet away from her and another pillar of earth came forth right next to the wind vortex. It was then that Zoe felt a powerful presence being exhorted from both the earth pillar and the wind vortex. As she felt this, the earth pillar started to take shape, as well as the swirling winds, and they both formed into a human like form, one male and one female.

The pillar of earth was shaped into the form of a woman, yet still looking like she was made out of earth. Slender arms and legs made of mud and soil took shape, and solid earth and stone formed the torso, while her face formed in appearance of a female by earth, and her hair seem to be like soil with braids of vines and leaves growing from the hair. The fully formed earth woman looked beautiful, for lady made out of mud, and though she wore no clothes, her earthen form made it seem appropriate. Zoe could sense of familiarity from the earth woman, almost like she seen her before. Before she could question it more, the swirling winds took shape as well, this time, a man. His form was seem to be one made out of dark clouds and winds, his arms and legs made of nothing but compacted air and wind, his torso covered in dark clouds that seem to spark lightning in it, and his face was too made of clouds and his hair made out of wind. He too seemed familiar, and with a squinting of her eyes and memory, she figured out why. It was because he looked like Ouranos, the Primordial of the Skies, but she felt this being's presence to not hold the same strength as the Primordial. She then looked at the earth woman and she recognized the features of Ourea on the her, but the earth woman looked more older than the mountain Primordial. The earth woman then spoke in a graceful, melodic voice saying " _Greetings, daughter of Atlas. I see you are here to bound the earth and sky in a peaceful union. I see you are worthy of the task of removing the curse of the Heavens and Earth but you aren't yet finished with the task."_ Zoe questioned what the woman meant and as to who they were. The mad made of wind took his turn to respond, a familiar deep voice sounding from him saying " _We are two of the personifications and guardians of the elements, created by the Primordials themselves. I am Tempest, Paladin of the Air, Winds, and Sky, created by Lord Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky."_ The earth woman continued with " _And I am Gia, Paladin of the Earth, Nature, and Mountains, created by Lady Gaea, Primordial of the Earth."_ Zoe was stunned at the revelation of the existence of these guardians of the elements. She now knew why the two seemed familiar. The one named Tempest looked like more younger version of Ouranos, while the other, Gia, seemed to look like Gaea, Ourea's mother.

Tempest spoke once again " _As for your other question, we are here for the purpose of your task, for you see, any mere fool could call upon to remove the curse and reunited the sky and earth, but to fully remove the curse and restore the sky's and earth's union, one must first defeat us."_ Gia continued with " _As guardians of earth and sky, we test those who seek the challenge to break the curse Ouranos placed here when he was struck down by Kronos, to see who would be truly worthy and powerful enough to unify the earth. Many tried and failed to do so, like your father who would constantly fight us to release himself from the curse, but her would ultimately fail every time and after a thousand years, would give up. Zeus even tried to best us after the Jackson boy created that replacement pillar, and bargained with us to who created the pillar, but he would lose against us as well."_ Zoe's eyes widened at the thought that these two together could defeat Zeus himself. Now she would have to. So Zoe asked that if would have to fight them, they nodded yes and explained that it was a requirement of the trial, but told her that it wasn't to be a battle to death but until one side may no longer fight.

So the three readied themselves for the fight. Zoe steadied herself, allowing the opponents to charge first, and with careful planning they did and the fight began. Tempest would fly like the wind ( **get it XD)** to strike Zoe, nearly catching her off-guard a few times, while Gia would strike hard and powerful like the earth and break her guard for Tempest to strike. Zoe would attack the two by means of magically powered arrows, spatial blasts, and use her hunting knives. The two would unleash their own respective elemental attacks. Tempest would unleash gusts, blasts, and waves a heavy winds, create clouds to shield himself and use as more aggressive attacks, and even disintegrate into pure air to avoid attacks. Gia would create barriers made of earth and stone to block attacks, create miniature earthquakes to throw Zoe off her balance, unleash attacks of earth, rocks, and plants, and even dig into the earth to surprise attack her or dodge attacks. The two's attacks would batter Zoe around like rag doll, while every few of Zoe's attacks would deal damage. She had to use her **Dragon Slayer Magic** to deal significant damage, she barely used her **God Slayer Magic,** in fear that the use of it could potentially kill them. She did use some attacks to level the playing field like her **Star God's Meteor,** which allows her to fly and strike at super fast speeds like a comet. But even with that the two Paladins were still beating her with their shier power and strength.

It seemed over when the two Paladins combined their efforts to unleash a storm of earth and wind and knock her to the ground of the mountain hard. It seemed over as Zoe was buried under a heap of ruble. But a light shined out of the pile and then a powerful blast fired out of the ruble. Back on the summit of the mountain stood the **Primal Form** Zoe. This Zoe wore star-like armor, which resembled that of an Amazon huntress, strong and hard for defense, but lean and flexible for agility. The armor of her arms consisted of arm braces with a star on each, and left room for her black star markings on her arm to show, especially the soulmate marking that was her left shoulder, something which I could faintly hear the other girls gasp about it when we were seeing it through an viewing portal. It seemed as though they realized they all had it but I could tell that they didn't knew what they meant. Anyways back to Zoe's amazing and hot transformation, her eyes were now completely black with sparkles of space and stars in them, and her hair was free from her braid and was now long and flowing, glowing semi-purple and now looked as if it were made of space. Overall, my girlfriend looked like an amazing, out of this world goddess, that I wish I could go down and kiss right now. I could faintly hear Eros's, Phanes's, and Chaos's chuckles and I knew they were reading my thoughts. I blushed slightly and just shook myself back into the fight.

Zoe then speed like a meteor towards the two, striking them in their chests sending them flying. They recovered quickly before going back on the offensive. Tempest tried to go fly faster around her but she merely placed her right hand up and then swiped it straight down, Tempest glowed a bit purple and suddenly fell like a speeding comet onto the ground. He tried to get up but he couldn't and I realized that it was because she distorted the gravity around Tempest to make him weight over a million tons. She did the same to Gia and Zoe proceeded to completely annihilate the two paladins, launching them into the air only for them to crash down on the ground fast again, unleashing devastating attacks and going almost as fast a Hermes would have before he trained in Arcadia. Then she brought them down the mountain and proceeded with unleashing he own **Secret Art Move,** but not a **God Slayer** one, but a **Dragon Slayer** one, to not accidentally fade them. She started glowing in purple energy and made several weird hand signals and motions, until I realized the pattern of it resembling that of a zig-zag like Z. She then outstretched her arms wide and began to glow in once more in purple light, but now more intensely than before until she fired it into the heavens, almost disappearing. Zoe then screamed out " **Heavenly Judgement Star Dragon's Seven Star Grand Chariot!"** She then made placed her hand forward, her left hand opened up and titled slightly to the left, palm facing the sky, and then Zoe slammed her other hand's wrist onto the palm of her left hand, with her index and middle fingers stretched out with her other fingers tucked in her palm. The two fingers on her right hand and all her fingers on her left hand had all their fingertips glowing purple and then the sky had seven glowing purple lights connected into a zig-zag like Z. Then those lights started started to get closer as the Paladins realized that those were giant energy blasts crashing towards them, they tried to flee but found themselves trapped in a strong gravitational force. Before they realized it, the seven giant purple beams struck down upon them and caused a massive blast of purple light to explode.

After the smoke cleared, it showed the two Paladins knocked out, but not dead, showing that Zoe had defeated them. Zoe then proceeded to wake them up, who congratulated her on her victory and gave her their blessing to merge the sky and earth, then they glowed and disappeared. Zoe then flew back to the top of the mountain and saw that the swirl of earth and sky that connected that connected the weight of the sky to the mountaintop was glowing, as if telling her what to do. So she went the vortex and placed her hand in it and the vortex glowed immensely. The vortex then began to form into another pillar, like Percy's, except this one was colored black and looked like a starry night sky. Zoe's task was complete and the earth and the sky were now perfectly balanced, the curse of the sky's weight was now lifted.

Zoe reverted back to her original form and nearly collapsed in exhaustion before she was immediately transported back into Arcadia where Chaos caught her. Everybody, especially Artemis and her Hunters cheered for Zoe. As for me, I wrapped her into a tight hug, one that Zoe tried to return with as much force but was too tired to do so. This caused looks of burning jealousy being directed at me. I knew I was in for extra smothering and attention from the others, who probably have a bet on who was the better girlfriend.

The next were Luke, Thalia, and then Piper. For Luke, he had to deal with the same 'experiencing all trauma, suffering, and sadness all at once' ordeal like the others. Luke was practically howling in pain and torture, probably since he has had the most painful ordeals out of almost everybody. From being scarred by Ladon, being kicked by Thalia off a mountain, having gone into the River Styx, merging with Kronos, and killing himself by stabbing his Achilles Heel. But, unsurprisingly, Luke pulled it through, looking better than ever, he looked a million times better than before and his scar was almost gone, now barely noticeable. But the trials were not over. Chaos sent Luke to Tartarus to slay the reformed, and even more powerful, Titans Krios and Perses. Luke looked around for the Titan only for him to have to roll out of the way of a spear that would have turned him into a shish-kebab. He found the thrower being Krios himself, still looking the same with his ram helmet that covered his face and black armored appearance. Perses, however, was a new face. He was the same height as Krios, looking like a knock-off Ares combined with barbarian, he had gelled back hair, his ugly face covered with scars, and he carried a war hammer and battle axe, sorta Planet Hulk style. Luke and the Titans then duked it out, each blocking blow after blow with each other, with Luke sometimes having to use his temporal powers to either slow the Titans or speed him up. The battle was fierce and destructive, but both Krios and Perses started using their Titan powers to blind and overwhelm Luke, they were beating him to a bloody pulp and nearly killed him. But Perses thought it would be a fun idea to toss him into the River Lethe, a fatal mistake. They tossed him into the River Lethe laughing, thinking that he would be erased from existence. Luke on the other hand was starting to have his memories erase one after the other. But he heard a screaming voice yelling at him to get up, to never give up, to never quit and his eyes flashed open to see Androemda in his minds eyes yelling and crying at him to get up, which was actually happening back in Arcadia. He then started remembering, regaining all his memories, and gaining back his inner strength. He then started to glow golden, and so did the river, which confused and stunned the two Titans.

Then the River Lethe exploded, both Titans running away from the falling water, and out of the water came out a golden glowing Luke. His **Primal Form.** Luke's dirty blonde was now spiked up, slightly longer and was now a pure golden color. His shirt was torn away, revealing his muscular body and black markings of Time on his arms, his jeans were ripped but still there and seem to be restoring themselves when it was actually their condition going back in time. As for Luke's eyes they were now a solid gold, which would initially scare people because of his time as Kronos, but now, those his eyes, all Luke. The two Titans were trembling in fear, not believing what was happening, but they very much believed the next moment when Luke raised his left hand and launched a powerful golden blast like it was nothing. Luke would then inflict every kind of power he had, from unleashing his temporal powers onto them in blasts and waves, reflecting their pure energy attacks right back at them, and using his time powers to make every injury they ever have reawaken. Before the two could run and flash away, they stopped, frozen in time completely and Luke floated over to them, a sick grin on his face, that honestly unnerved me a bit, and said to the Titans "Nuh ah ah. You think you can run away just like that, you cowards? No, this is where you die, this is where you will meet you end, this is when you _time_ runs out." Luke then launched himself into the air and readied his own **Secret Art Move**. He gathered temporal energy around him, so much that it seemed like reality was being warped and hazy, and he was shrouded in a golden, powerful aura and with he stretched out his hands to his sides and he brought his left hand up while bringing his right down, both in a clockwise path. He then had his index and middle finger pointing up with his left and and index and middle finger on his left hand pointing down, the other fingers tucked in, and then as he slowly brought them to each other outward from him to the Titans he said " **Temporal Wraith Time God's Last Ages."** As he said those words, he brought his wrists together, his fingers still pointing up and down, respectably, and at that moment,time itself seem to halt. Then suddenly a gigantic magical circle appeared around them, filled with runes and ancient text and in that instant, a pillar of golden light blasted forth and engulfed them all. Luke remained unaffected, but as for Perses and Krios they shrieked in eternal agony, feeling their very essences being disintegrated, and as they roared their last roars of pain, they were were completely engulfed into the light and were shredded and destroyed, molecule by molecule. And the Titans were gone.

As the light faded, all that stood there was an exhausted Luke, reverted back into his regular self and barely managed to transport himself to Arcadia. When he got there, I barely managed to catch him, and we all cheered for Luke's victory. As for his girlfriend, Andromeda launched herself at the guy making me feel sorry for him, he was going to have to deal with her wraith soon enough. Luke was happy with her but when Andromeda promised to have a strict talk about what happened and how reckless he was, he looked like would rather fight the Titans again.

The next to go was Thalia. Her first task was the same as everybody before her who wasn't a god, like Luke and Zoe, so she had to face all the trauma and hardships of her life. It broke me to see Thalia in so much hurt and pain during the process, but I knew she was strong and wouldn't let a few bad memories knock her down. And by a few I mean her life with her terrible mother, the loss of Jason, dying to the monsters and turning into a tree, have to nearly kill Luke and face Zoe's death, giving me up for Annabeth, at least that is what she told me afterwards, nearly dying multiple times, the pain of losing her sisters in the wars, losing Jason again but this time by his own hand and pride, finding out about Annabeth cheating on me and me being sent into Tartarus. All this happened at once, but the righteous daughter of Zeus took it all, accepted it, and suddenly glowed bright. The new Thalia that came out nearly made me into a drooling mess. Her paled skin became more brighter like a pearl, some of her cute freckles on her nose vanished, her hair became longer, nearly reaching the mid part of her back, and spikier but looking like it was made out of silk, and her electric blue eyes were more vibrant and shocking that made drew me towards her. Luckily, I snapped myself out of my lover boy phase and readied myself for her potentially in harm's way and I would have no control over it.

Chaos sent Thalia to Canada with the task to kill Koios, The Titan of the North, who unlike all the others, stayed out of 2nd Titan War or even Hyperion's revolution that Andromeda stopped. Instead, he was hiding up in the north, his domain, trying to raise of an army, and he wants Thalia to take it down. Once there she saw a vast army of monsters, maybe 2,000 at most, filled with most especially hyperborean giants, giants of the north. She saw Koios there, looking just like his brothers, wearing ice blue and black armor, standing twelve feet tall. Normally in this situation, stealth and patience was needed. Thalia didn't like to patient. So she jumped out from her hiding place and started obliterating the army with wind and lightning powers and arrows. They were taken by surprise but they ultimately recovered and started to attack. But they couldn't touch Thalia, she was demon to them and was slaughtering them left and right. Then Koios joined in the fight and made things even, until it came down to start freezing Thalia and trapping her in a mountain. It seemed that she was done, she was exhausted, weak, and she couldn't fight of the the rest of the army. But she heard both mine and Artemis's voices, telling to not quit, that she wasn't one to just give up, and that we knew she could do it. And not because she was a Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt or a daughter of Zeus, but because she was Thalia, nothing more, nothing less.

With those words, the daughter of Zeus burst forth in a massive blast of lightning that destroyed everything around, except for Koios. When Thalia came out from where she was nearly frozen, she was different. Her **Primal Form** gave her a Huntress's war armor, her arms showed her lightning black markings, she was sparking in black and blue electricity, coursing through her body, her eyes were filled with blue lightning, looking like a pissed off beautiful goddess, and her hair spiky, colored stormy gray and sparking with lightning with a storm cloud. As Koios came to his senses, he ordered the army to all attack, big mistake. Every monster that came near her was roasted to either be burned into a crisp, blown sky high, and slashed to ribbons. Koios then attacked himself and he was being beaten badly. Thalia took great humor in torturing with her black lightning. She then had enough and raised herself to the skies, creating a massive tornado that trapped the small remains of Koios's army. She then gathered her powers and raised her right hand to the air, where her black lightning formed into a black ball of chaotic lightning that was growing ever bigger until it was the size of a small park. She then said " **Thundering** **Wraith Lightning God's Storming Bolt Cannon."** She then chucked it to the army, consuming them inside the massive ball of lightning. Koios let out a cry of mercy and terror before being obliterated inside the black ball and then it exploded leaving nothing but a giant smoking crater. No army, no Titan.

Thalia made it back to Arcadia exhausted, but was luckily caught by me, to which she snuggled herself on my chest, making every body laugh at me and the girls jealous. The next one to go was Piper. Her little trip down horrible, painful memory lane was just as bad as everybody's, and just as painful for me to just stand back and watch. She experienced all her teasing and ridiculing before realizing she was a demigod, her sadness and loneliness from her father not being around much, her teasing and insults by Drew, Enceladus threatening her with her father's life, all the strife and pain she experienced in the Giant War, the fear of losing Jason and then the pain she felt when he deserted her, and when she heard of my betrayal and my banishment to Tartarus. But as the independent, stubborn girl she was, she didn't give in and she accepted all that happened. She glowed bright and blinded us before it cleared and I was nearly an incoherent stuttering mess. Piper's natural beauty seem to increase to where she was embodying beauty, her choppy brown hair seemed more wild, yet graceful, and her kaleidoscopic eyes were like looking into a stain glass mirror, the colors changing rapidly, but mostly settled on either crystal blue or sea green. I was blushing heavily on the angel I saw before me and she too was blushing madly when she saw that I was staring.

Before anything else could happen, Chaos sent Piper to Tartarus, where she would find and slay the giant that caused her so much pain, suffering, and worry: Enceladus. She arrived at a volcanic landscape looking for the fire-breathing giant and she found him when he snuck behind her and tried to roast her in fire. She noticed in time and dodged the flames and their battle started. The normally helpless and weak girl she was before the Giant War was now completely gone and replaced by warrior princess that would slaughter whomever came near her. Piper met every blow the Giant launched and even sending him flying as well, but the Giant started using his 'bane of Athena' brains to trick her into nearly torching herself in the landscape or to trip and lose her balance so that he would make a blow against her. This is went on and on until Piper was weak and tired and the Giant kept attacking, until he tossed Piper into the River Acheron, which nearly made me want to gown down there myself, with Artemis and Aphrodite trying to restrain me. But as the Giant assumed it was over, the River Acheron did something it never done before: it started to freeze. The River was becoming frozen and a light was shining below the frozen River of Pain. Enceladus did the smart move of moving away from the light, but not the wise move of turning tail and running. Soon the light grew and Piper shot out from the river glowing light blue and looking powerful. She had female Greek warrior armor strapped to her, with her arms and legs only fitted with braces on the potentially weak points and he wrists, showing symbols of ice and love on her arms, which she told me that she disliked. her eyes were glowing icy blue green and her hair turned wild and spiky, colored icy green, and the air around her turned so cold, even the fire-breathing Giant was shivering.

Piper took no time to waste and struck the Giant in the gut sending him flying. When he got up, he tried to breath fire down on her but she merely raised a hand and flames froze! Enceladus was stunned and couldn't comprehend what was happening. Piper took the time to start attacking the giant with a barrage of icicle spears, gusts and waves of cold winds, and blasts of ice and snow. All which either froze, stung, pierced and mutilated the giant. She then froze the giants legs, keeping him trapped in place, and then proceeded to freeze his hands and mouth, preventing him from striking or burning his way out. After he was trapped she quickly spread her arms wide glowing icy green all over her, the surrounding area around her and the Giant suddenly turning cold and frozen in seconds. She then said in a sickly icy tone " **Winter's Wraith Ice God's Absolute Zero."** She then clapped her hands together and all the cold air and frozen ice that spread around them suddenly made their way to the Giant and froze him to the bone, encasing him in a massive glowing boulder of ice. Piper then landed slowly onto the ground and without so much as a second of looking at the frozen Giant, she walked away, snapping her fingers. The ice crack at the sound and the glowing boulder glowed bright and exploded into pieces, those pieces being the final remains of the Giant Enceladus.

When all was said and done, Piper returned back to Arcadia where she collapsed into my arms, returning to normal. We cheered for Piper's victory but she was passed out. All that she mumbled out was 'Thank You' and 'Percy', making me blush furiously and everybody cracking up in laughter.

The next day was Aphrodite and, finally, Artemis. Aphrodite was sent to the Cave of Completion, like the other gods, to face her Roman self, Venus. There she was greeted by Ouranos, her father, who came to support her. Aphrodite's cave was filled with mirrors and symbols of love ad beauty everywhere, but also had designs and objects of the sea around her, which made sense because she was a goddess born of the sea. At the end of the cavern there was a sea blue pedestal, with corals and sea shells decorated upon it. The two reached the pedestal and sat upon it. Ouranos would tell Aphrodite about how he was killed by his children, the Titans, and how he felt himself ripped to shreds and scattered into far corners of the world. He claimed that before he fell into the claws of death momentarily, he felt one piece of him feel different, he felt it growing it power and turn into another person, another being. He understood how this being we be a new Primordial being, but felt fear for his new child, thinking that Kronos would sense the power a seek for it, so with his last effort and energy, he made it so that the being to be would another class of immortal, the same one he claim would overthrow his son, a god. And as she was born, he whispered into her ear her name "Aphrodite." He then explained how when he re-gain his consciousness, he found himself with Chaos and his fellow Primordials, he was told that by the time he was brought back over a few hundred years had passed. He said that he wanted to see Aphrodite, but that he was warned that to visit her would lead to more problems and that Chaos had made it o that he will see her again, if the his vision of the gods failed. And so it did. But through all the millennia that past, Ouranos would watch over his daughter and whenever she had that weird feeling or voice advise her, it was him, he had heard her pleas to see him, he was always there with her. Aphrodite teared up and embraced her father. The two hugged for a while before Ouranos said that it was time.

So Aphrodite then meditated on her other half, searching deep in her mind and found herself somewhere else. She found herself by the shore of a beach, the same one where she first arrived right after she was born. She saw and remembered the clear blue sea, the sand she felt between her toes, the fishes that jumped out of the sea. She smiled at the sight before she felt another presence, and when she turned she found herself. Her Roman half, Venus. She looked exactly like her, same brown hair, same features, but her hair was more straight than wavy and her eyes were an enchanting violet. Like the other gods, Venus was angry and ridiculed the love goddess, she was angry that Aphrodite were to allow the true concept of love and beauty to be perverted into lust and appearances. Although Venus claimed that she had to admit that the 'Perseus boy' was a truly 'perfect specimen', an abnormality that she never thought would appear in any kind of world. Maybe when she took over that she would have all him all for herself. This enraged Aphrodite and the two fought into a stalemate. Until Aphrodite remembered all the times we spent together, from our talk after the rewards ceremony, to our constant chats during my time with the Hunt, and it gave her the strength to defeat her Roman self. After they reconciled, they merged and in the process Aphrodite was whole. She still looked like her beautiful self but she looked into a mirror and saw that when her eyes become ocean blue, their is a circle of violet along the iris and the same in reverse when she has violet eyes. It was kind of hypnotic and mesmerizing.

Anyways, Aphrodite was then sent to Tartarus, like the rest, to fight her and destroy her bane, Periboia, the Princess of the Giants. She arrived in a mountain-like range where she found her bane walking around. The giant noticed the goddess and so began the fight. Just like Piper, Aphrodite trained hard in Tartarus and began a an extremely deadly fighter. Plus contrary to popular belief, Aphrodite could fight before, as she was actually an expert in daggers and bows. She would use these in fight with Periboia and it seemed as if the battle wold be easy, but Periboia got help, in the form of a group of cyclops and other kinds of monsters. Aphrodite was getting overwhelmed and the giant princess would use this to her advantage to deal blows towards Aphrodite. It was turning bad fast and I wanted so desperately to go down there and help, but couldn't, and that made me want to go down even more. As Aphrodite was tossed around by Periboia, the giantess said that after she has her fun with Aphrodite, that she will imprison her and make it so that she would have to have sex with every monster in Tartarus! This made me snap into a blind rage that both Chaos and Tartarus had to restrain me. Unfortunately for the giantess, this made Aphrodite enraged. The goddess of Love shouted in fury and power and started to have a purple aura around her so powerful it blew any monster around her, including Periboia, flying away.

Aphrodite then turned into her **Primal Form.** This form of hers gave her a mixture of Amazonian and Atlantean like armor, showed black markings of the sea, love, and mind on her arms, caused her eyes to glow in rainbow colors, and her hair to glow pinkish violet and flowed like it was freed from gravity. She glowed in a violet aura that made every pebble around her float and crumble. The monsters' once devious, evil smirks were replaced with looks of horror and fear. They were just staring to make a break for it and when she raised her hands, they started running like crazy. Suddenly, they stopped, trapped in place like someone hit the pause button on a movie. But they had a violet aura around them, which meant that Aphrodite froze them in place with her newly powered psychic abilities. She looked upon her foes and launched towards them. She became a demon like no other. Slicing apart enemies left and right, flinging them to Chaos knows where with a flick of her a mere flick of her wrist, and unleashing blasts of water that ripped the monsters to shreds. When she reached Periboia, the giantess was all but running in terror, with Aphrodite making illusions in the giantess's mind to allow Aphrodite to reach her. When she did, she attack the Princess of the Giants mercilessly, until leaving her bloody in the black sharp ground of Tartarus. As Aphrodite began her finishing blow, Periboia begged for mercy, to which Aprhodite responded "I only give mercy to beings who have good hearts, yours, however, is as black as the ground you lay upon." She then stretched her hand, glowing indigo in color, out to the giantess causing her to lift up almost weightless and she shouted out with a burst of power and said " **Wisdom's Wraith Mind God's Psystrike!"** Suddenly a field of psionic energy appeared Periboia and giantess seemed confused as the she thought the goddess spared her. But as she thought this, Aphrodite closed her hand into a fist and the giantess shouted in pain. The reason? The psionic field shook chaotically, orbs of energy appearing rapidly inside the field and exploded upon the giantess. Aphrodite, growing bored in the torture, ended it by opening her hand again and with a glow from the hand the whole field glowed bright and exploded like a bomb. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the giantess was a hand.

Aphrodite nearly collapsed right there but was transported back to Arcadia, into my arms. She snuggled into my chest, a smile appearing in her gorgeous face. I smiled at her sleeping, tired face, but when she pressed her breasts upon my chest, I was blushing and stuttering like an idiot.

The last to go was Artemis. Like the other gods, she traveled to the Cave of Completion. She reached there to find a cave with patches of grass and flowers, silver gems and crystals spread across the cave walls. When she reached the pedestal, which was colored silver, she saw the wall in front of her was a silver mirror, crystals and gems adorning the walls around it. Artemis laid meditating upon the pedestal, waiting for any person to appear before her and guide her. That person came in the form of Selene, the faded Titaness of the Moon. She appeared through the silver mirror, Artemis half-expecting her after Apollo said he met the former sun deity. Selene talked to Artemis about he troubles she has been facing in regards to betraying her father and family and betraying her oath. She talked to Artemis that it wasn't wrong to make the oath but it was a foolish decision, to judge the whole of mankind on the actions of a few, and as she saw for herself, some are kind, generous, faithful, and loyal. The path to love may be a scary, difficult road, but it's worth it, as long as you find the one that always has your back, the one that is always there for you even in your worst moments, and the one that never gives up on you, that is a very true love. Whether it be a friendly love, a family love, or a romantic love, it is all love. Artemis nodded and even teared up in understanding, that her Hunt, her sisters, Hestia, Thalia, Apollo, hell even Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hades, they were all there for her. Most especially, me. Artemis told me that. After telling this to Selene, she smiled, proud at her successor. Finally, she bid Artemis farewell, and she faded from view.

Artemis, with full confidence and determination, peered into her mind to find her other half, Diana. She found herself at her home island of Delos, the place that she and her brother, Apollo, were born. She searched through the forests of the island to find Diana. She then a rustle and she prepared herself, at just the right timing too because afterwards Diana jumped out of tree and nearly tore Artemis's head off. Artemis blocked her attack in time and pushed her back getting a good view of her. She looked like Artemis, but she instead of auburn hair, she had black hair, vibrant green eyes, a bandanna with a moon pendent on her head, and wore silver hunting clothes. But the most obvious difference between the two was that Diana was the funny one. Diana, unlike the others, showed no ill will or feeling toward her other half, Artemis and Diana, in Diana's mind, have always been peaceful and respectful of each other. The only times they ever were to but heads were when conflicts between the Romans and the Greeks were critical and when Diana was teasing Artemis about her feelings towards me. Artemis actually revealed to me that Diana had as much love for me as she did. Anyways, Diana was cheerful at seeing Artemis and knew about the trials and what they had to do, but she said that before they would do so, Artemis would have to beat her, one last duel for old time's sake. And so they fought, not as a challenge to conquer one another, but to bring together all that they both loved. Their experiences, their hunts, their loved ones, and their love for fighting and hunting. In the end, Artemis won and with the promise to let Diana take over the wheel sometimes, they merged.

The new Artemis look made me nearly faint because of how I was in the presence of an angel. I actually said that and recieved a walloping blow to the head from a embarrassed and blushing moon goddess. Artemis's new form added a bit of green to Artemis's silver eyes which looked stunning, added a black color to the tips of her auburn hair, and the same silver hunting clothes as Diana. Before we could talk with each other more, Chaos sent Artemis to Tartarus, like the others, to fight her Giant bane, Gration. I felt fear crept into my heart because I have heard that Gration was a despicable, evil, rotten rapist of a giant. But I knew that I couldn't do anything, so I had to watch and believe that my Moonshine could prevail.

( **WARNING WARNING! THREAT OF RAPE AND NEAR SEXUAL ABUSE, but no actually touching or grouping, just threats.)**

Artemis appeared in a swamp like area, with only little puddles than deep swamp marshes and more trees, a perfect hunting ground. Before Artemis could look around any more, she narrowly dodged a giant arrow from behind her. She turned to find Gration, smirking a sick, twisted smirk. He looked like all the other giants, dragon-like legs, the scales being forest green, his dreadlocks combed with arrows and bones from former Huntresses, which angered the goddess, and his skin a pale yellow. He launched another arrow at Artemis, only for her to dodge and launch her own arrows. The two continued to dodge each others arrows, some actually succeeding in hitting Gration, until they soon ran out and proceeded with hand to hand combat. Artemis was faster and more agile than the giant and left plenty of blows, Gration only knocking her back a few times. He then played his tricks and unleashed traps and hidden monsters to distract her, enough to allow him to get the upper hand. Soon enough, Artemis, gravelly wounded, was pinned to a tree, Gration's spear pointing at her throat. Gration let out a booming laughter and said "Heh Heh, looks like you will lose Artemis. It was foolish to try and kill me, especially here in Tartarus and especially without a demigod. But no matter, this just means I get to have you. I will make you submit to me, I will make you my bride and have my way with you, who knows, maybe I will let other monsters have a turn with you, like Lycaon, oh I know he would love to get his wolf dick inside your soon-to-be ex-virgin cunt. Hahahahaha!" It took the combined strength of all the Primordials, all of the gods and demigods in the room, even Bob, Atlas, Damasen, and Chaos to keep me and Apollo from going down there with unimaginable rage to completely and utterly destroy the Giant, ripping its head of, and give it as a steak for Cerberus. But soon we would see that Gration would have the most destructive, terrifying punishment ever known to man. Artemis's wraith.

As Gration laughed, Artemis's eyes blazed in unbridled fury and malice that she was glowing bright silver. Gration noticed and before he could do anything, Artemis howled in rage and released a blast wave that blew Gration away, knocking him down and blinding him, temporarily. When Gration regained his sight, he saw both the power and grace of an angel yet the fury and destructiveness of a demon. Artemis's **Primal Form** gave her a godly, Amazon hunting armor, with silver braces on her wrists, silver light boots, and sleek, elegant, yet durable armor. Her arms had a few bracers and armor pieces on her shoulders and elbows, leaving enough room to show her moon, wild, and shadow symbols and her mark as my soulmate visible, her eyes glowed silver, and her hair turned from braided and auburn and black tipped into flowing free silver with green tips. She walked gracefully and powerfully towards Gration, with every monster that near her either being disintegrated, sliced to ribbons, or became the equivalent of a monster porcupine. Gration was forced to stumble back, trying to summon and shoot more arrows at Artemis, who did virtually nothing and/or missed entirely. Artemis then speed up like a bullet and sliced at Gration with the speed of a cheetah, the strength of a lion, and fury of a tiger. Soon Gration was left kneeling on both knees, his arms at his sides slack, golden blood pouring like waterfalls down his body, and his head hanged, trying desperately to breath and endure the pain, which was really hard as Artemis sliced his throat of and castrated him. Having enough, Artemis raised her hands up and, glowing in power, she created a ball of concentrated moonlight and godly energy the size of a large basketball. Gration pleaded for mercy and forgivness, but Artemis wouldn't have it, plus she barely heard him in his hoarse, bloodied voice. She then shouted out **"Heaven's Wraith Star God's Moonlit Spirit Bomb!"** She then chucked it at the Giant, striking at his chest and slowly seeping into his chest. As it did, Gration wailed in pain and agony, every inch inside feeling like a white hot star being placed into his chest. Soon the ball was completely inside him and he stopped yelling, only for him to freeze. Then his skin started to crack, like a mirror, each crack shining in a brilliant silver light. That last thing the Giant could do was shed a tear, and he exploded in a massive explosion, ending the Giant's life.

Artemis transported back to Arcadia where I rushed her into a hug, relieved she was alright. Artemis smiled and hugged me back, only for her to revert back to her regular form and pass out, stumbling into my chest. I carried her to Apollo and sat her down on my lap, where she snuggled her head into my neck, humming in comfort. Chaos and the others laughed at this, while I blushed like a mad man.

The next day, Chaos had a meeting. Chaos informed me that for my trials that I didn't have two trials, but four. I was shocked and was about to ask why but Chronos beat me to the punch saying that it was because I was going to be given the position of King of the New Titans and the only way for me to rightfully claim such an important title and position, that I would have to prove myself to be both worthy, powerful, and balanced, both physically and mentally. I understood the reason and gladly accepted to complete the trials. Chaos smile at me, proudly, like a father seeing his son become a man ready to take on the world by himself. Chaos thanked me for understanding and told me that I would face my first two trials tomorrow and the next two in a week, which is the time where we will make ourselves known to Olympus, where we will wage war on Zeus and his Olympians.

Chaos asked me "Are you ready Perseus?"

I looked at him, determination and readiness in my eyes, and I said "Always."

* * *

 **AND EXIT! (P.S This is an updated version as there were some major mistakes in the story)**

 **And that was the second part of the chapter. What comes next is the beginning of the war between Percy and his allies against Zeus and the Olympians. Percy's first two trials will be talked afterwards this and his first two will be completed during the next chapter. And as you seen, all of Percy's allies have completed their trials and ready for the war to come. And just as a spoiler warning, someone will DIE in the next chapter. Who will it be? Well I know, but that is the whole point.**

 **Anyways, that is it for this chapter. I will be able to work more on more chapters because of spring break but not as much as one would expect because I have other things to do such as Fortnite and important matters to attend. But other than that I will be focused on this story and will be probably expect the next chapter before Avengers Infinity War at the least.**

 **Well that, until next time, please review your comments, helpful advice appreciated, and till next time.**

 **FANFICTION FOREVER!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Greetings My People! It is I, Zayden VoidStorm, here with once again another chapter to this story. I have been waiting a while to see if you what you guys thought about the previous chapters. I know that the trials seemed cliche and too repetitive with all of them, but I saw this as a good way to surpass their inner demons and traumas, for the demigods, and to make themselves whole and balanced, for the gods. As for the fighting portion of the trials, I thought that to complete their trials and to unlock the hidden potential inside them and fully use their training to the test, I mean Giants and Titans, yes all of them had their power boosted only for the trials, with a boost in power of Primordial deities is a massive hurdle to overcome. I wanted for each of them to unlock their Primal Form and to unlock their full potential. The two that were massively different from the rest were Triton, Zoe, and Percy for a reason, because Percy will be the King and Triton will have his own troubles to face with facing Poseidon and the whole of Atlantis. For Zoe, I wanted for the use of Dragon Slaying power to have more spotlight and to introduce the Paladin Guardians of the Elements, who will have their time to shine, maybe in another story. Also, once again, that Leviathan I introduced, he is something else, and I will give you guys a hint about him: he is something that the immortal world has never face before, something more cosmic in origin and destructive in nature. Anyways, I'm sorry if most of you didn't like the use of the God Slayer and Dragon Slayer Magic, I promise that after this chapter there will be very little use of the magic unless they are to kill a god, and even then I will hold back on the 'anime fanboy mode.' I will also work on the fight scenes to make them more realistic and less jumbled nonsense. I have also been meaning to ask you guys, should I take a breather on this story and create another story and have to update the two or should I wait till I finish this?**

 **Anyways, in this chapter we will jump straight to the beginnings of the war and the appearance of the New Titans, who won't be dubbed such and become until the next chapter, to the Olympians. Two of the trials will be shown in this chapter but I leave it up to you guys to figure out what he had to do. I will clarify in the next chapter and show, in a flashback, the other two trials Percy had to do.**

 **Anyways, let's get this going already. I don't own Percy Jackson or the world of Percy Jackson, yada yada yada, belongs to Rick Riordan, yada yada yada.**

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

Destiny Arrives

 _Third POV_

 **Location: Unknown**

An empty void of nothingness was all there was to this place. Nothing but mist and the occasional ominous whisper. There was nothing in sight, no mortal or immortal around, just a sea of black and nothingness all around. This was the Void, a realm where only Chaos and a few deities can enter. Including the three hooded hags that were there.

In the midst of this sea of nothing, there was a small island platform, big enough for maybe 20 people to stand on, it looked like a floating island of marble. On this floating marble island stood three hooded figures. Each of them was at least 5'6, each clothed in black robes and cloaks covering their heads down to their eyes, their mouths visible and their gray hair sneaking through the cloak. From what one could tell they seemed middle aged and held no positive aura, as evident from their maniacal grins. These were the sisters of Fate.

As they stood in a triangular position, they watched through a big, shiny crystal ball, which was in the middle of them, the events of the mortal world and immortal world alike. They saw all the violence, the new wars in the mortal world that destroyed countries both economically and physically, they saw the depression and hopelessness of the demigods as they lived in a time for them more horrible than any in the past, where they are treated once again poorly and dismissively by their godly parents and from some of their fellow demigods themselves. The Fates watched as the gods were becoming more angrier towards each other, more divided, like a rubber band that is just at its limit and with the slightest pull would break. Most would feel terrible at the the sight, most would feel horror, despair, sadness. But that wasn't the case with the Fates. They chuckled and, sometimes, laughed at the events that have transpired. They looked as if they were watching their favorite reality show or soap opera. It was clear that the Fates didn't care for the beings that they watch over. They were, to the Fates, a source of entertainment, a show to them, and when the show were to get boring, they would stir things up, keep the millennia long grudges continue further and keep the drama in the mythological world going.

As the Fates finished watching, and laughing maniacally like the witches they are, another idiotic mess that the Olympians have made, they all gasped in unison. The lifted their heads, mouths agape, their hoods falling back to see their wrinkled faces and normally gray eyes suddenly glow. They seemed to be in a trance, each one standing still, looking towards the vast emptiness above them and them twitching on some occasions. After a few seconds, the Fates gaped once again and snapped out of their trances, their eyes reverting back to their original gray color, the sisters leaning forwards, trying to balance themselves from their mysterious ordeal. They looked at each other, shock, fright, and horror in their eyes.

Clotho, the one spun the thread of life, the one to the left, said to her sisters "Did you see what I saw sisters? What is to come and what is to occur?"

The two nodded their heads frightened. Lachesis, the one who measured the length of a thread of life, the one the middle, said "Yes sister, we have foreseen what is to happen, what destruction will occur, what horrors will reawakened...especially **_HIM._** "

The sisters shuddered at what she meant. What is it that they saw in the future? What horror will be released upon their fates? What terror will soon escape? What was this new destiny? The Fates looked at their scrying ball, watching the events of the mortal and immortal realm but their eyes were glassy as they seemed unfocused on what was happening and were reminiscing on what was to come.

Atropos, the one who cuts the thread of life, the one to right, said "Have you then heard the prophecies sisters? Have you heard what future is to happen now?" The sisters nodded grimly once again.

Then they stood up straight, their eyes glowing once again, and they spoke in an eerie, whispering tone.

 _Fourteen will rise to the Creator's call,_

 _The Betrayed Savior shall see the gods fall,_

 _Wielding the power to slay the gods,_

 _Father and Son will clash last, against all odds,_

 _One Titan shall die to save the true king,_

 _One god shall die by the youthful spring,_

 _One Kingdom shall rise, the other will be razed_

 _And the Fallen's servant shall once more be raised._

The Fates' eyes returned to normal and they looked upon each other with once again fear in their eyes, and if the Fates are scared about something...then this something is REALLY serious.

Clotho then spoke "We have to tell the Olympians. If what is to come is true then we won't have a world to mess with. Our playthings ruined. Worse, we could be killed ourselves."

The Fates nodded their heads and were about to flash away, when they realized something. They couldn't. They tried to flash themselves out but every time it felt like trying to push a brick wall. They wondered why they couldn't flash away from the Void when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Now now, we can't have that now can we. We can't have those idiots that call themselves gods know about us now can we?"

The Fates turned to see a man, cloaked like them, in a black hooded coat, black armor apparent underneath the coat with armored pants and boots finished the look. The Fates looked upon the man, trying to see who he was; when they were able to see what was underneath the hood, they gasped in shock.

Atropos spoke, shock and fear in her voice, "H-How?! You aren't supposed to be here! You were supposed to be in Tartarus, you were supposed to be gone for good!"

The man chuckled darkly and said "Yeah well, I guess Fate isn't on your side. Ironic. Anyways, we can't have you spilling the beans on the Olympians about me and my friends before we introduce ourselves. Where will be the fun in that? Although I'm curious about that prophecy you spoke of, tell me about it and things won't get bloody."

The Fates were appalled that this _boy_ would dare order _THEM_ about what to do. Lachesis said defiantly "You think you can order us around _boy_?! We can erase you from existence if we wanted to! In fact, we will!" The Fates gathered their energy and unleashed their power upon the cloaked man. A bright light englufed the place for a second and when it faded the Fates were standing there, looking to see through the dusted cloud their attack had made, seeing if they had destroyed the pest. When the dust cleared, their eyes widened in shock. The man was standing there, unharmed, not even a speck of dirt on him.

The Fates for the first time in their existence didn't know what this man really was, what to do, and what would happen. He had an aura more vast and powerful than any god, Titan, or Giant, the only who could probably compare would be the Primordials. Atropos shuddered in terror and asked trembling "W-W-What a-are y-you?"

The man smirked and chuckled darkly. If one could see past his cloak, like the Fates, they would see his eyes glowing icy blue and sea-green, looking like an animal ready to strike. He then said "Just like you have done to countless lives, I'm here to decide your Fates. Let's just say that you aren't going to like it."

* * *

 **Location: Olympus, Olympian Throne Room**

Olympus has never been so down. And that is saying something for a kingdom that has secretly lasted for 4000+ years.

Ever since Percy Jackson was betrayed and cast out into Tartarus, it was like some one removed a barricade that held everything down right dirty and evil of the gods and demigods alike. It seemed that with the Twice-over-Savior of Olympus seemingly gone forever, everything bad that ever happened in the immortal and, ergo, the mortal became 10 times crappier.

The mortal world was in a state of disarray and violence. Apparently, terrorism and conflicts between nations got so high up that lead to an all out WWIII. No one remembers when, how, or who started it but the ending results were just the same. Numerous countries across the globe joined with others, countless armies were sent out, even the gods themselves were involved. Actually, the gods were technically the ones responsible. The Olympians and their demigods would once again fight with numerous threats, ranging from rebelling gods to more Titan uprisings, all worse as no one would try to make things better, either they held onto grudges or they were scared to against Zeus's rage.

In the end the mortal and immortal world were all scattered and hopeless. Countries fell, some grew, till they were only less than per say 30 countries left around the world, each trying to remain peaceful with each other or simply want to forget what happened. The gods were no better, many were scattered in hiding, some did anything to convince Zeus they were loyal to Olympus, and others just gave in to their more darker side of themselves and grew to be consumed by it. Many Underworld gods decided to stay in the Underworld and try to ignore Zeus and just do their godly duties, at least that is what Zeus thought. Other normal gods would either fall in line and pledge loyalty upon Olympus and promise to do whatever the Olympians told them to do and others flee, only for some to hide and the others to be tortured or faded.

The demigods were probably better than the gods, but not by a long shot. After hearing about the legendary demigod of Poseidon being cast out of Olympus, some of those still loyal to him, which was most of Camp Jupiter and few from Camp Half-Blood, called out in outrage while some cheered smugly, blinded by their pride, wraith, and jealousy and the lies and words of influence from Zane and Ryan. Speaking of the two, they practically took over Camp Half-Blood. They gained immortality and godhood from Athena and Zeus, as repayment for getting rid of Jackson, and the betraying Olympians made up some cockamamie story of Ryan and Zane defeating a resurrected Kronos and Gaea, almost everybody didn't believe them, but the influence of the Olympians and the two demigods and their supporters made it so that people would shut up or believe. Most shut up. Zane became the god of thunder, storms, pride, and heroes, while Ryan became the god of tides, currents, heroes, and envy. Annabeth got worse as well. She was extremely saddened when Percy was banished and she learned the truth about Percy being completely innocent. No one believed her to be truly regretful. She experienced nightmares about her betraying Percy and had to experience her friends abandon and shun her, such as Clarrise, Piper, the Stolls, Jake, her own brother, Malcom, Katie, and even Thalia. Annabeth was forced to marry Ryan and be his immortal wife, and was then cursed by Aphrodite to never be able to have children, even so far as to curse her to experience nothing but pain when she had sex and Aphrodite cursed Ryan so that he can't ever had kids either. Any trace of the old Annabeth was now buried deep as she was forced to take up a more bitchy, stuck-up attitude.

Anyways, Ryan and Zane would turn Camp Half-Blood into a dictatorship, practically controlling who gets to leave camp or not, who trains and who serves, and who they choose as their lackeys. Most just kept quiet and be miserable, unable to say anything, and the bonfire of the Amphitheater showed it, as the flames were small and gray, looking weak and miserable, like the campers. Zane and Ryan managed to make things worse than when Percy came to camp, as the two sought to destroy everything he done. They tried to disrespect the minor gods and demigods, try to lie about Percy and his adventures, and they even tried to get rid of the Golden Fleece from Thalia's Tree, but they quickly learned from a lot of monsters and Pelus to let it be. Chiron had never seen the camp as it was and tried to turn Zane and Ryan good. Lot of good that did, as Zane and Ryan expelled Chiron from Camp Half-Blood. Many protested but Chiron calmed them and left peacefully. When he left, a lot of demigods left with him, leaving a furious Zane and Ryan, but their prides make them thought that they were banished too. Chrion and the demigods that left with him ventured to Camp Jupiter which was far more peaceful and balanced than the Greek Camp but was still miserable at the events that transpired in the mortal and immortal world. Camp Jupiter would still tell the stories of Percy Jackson and how he made Olympus better only for him to be betrayed and exiled. Many of Camp Jupiter strive to be like Percy and the gods weren't happy when most of the Romans were respectful to them only when they came but hate them when they left. The only Olympians that escaped this attitude were Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, and even Hephaestus somewhat, or for the Romans it was Diana, Apollo, Venus, Pluto, Vesta, Mercury, and Vulcan.

Many of the gods assumed the Hunters were just as always, although sad about losing Percy. Zeus and the other Olympians had no knowledge or idea of what the Hunters were doing and they didn't care. The same was said for the Amazons as they kept to themselves.

The satyrs and nymphs had their hard life as well. Grover became the new god of the wild, animals, and wild places. But the once happy, joyful Grover became like his previous boss, Leneus, paranoid, angry, and gluttonous. The satyrs and nymphs became nothing more than pawns and servants to the once cheerful satyr. But this lead to a decreased performance at their jobs. The satyrs and nymphs at Camp Half-Blood would mess up the strawberry fields because their magical music was sad and depressing, making the plants and strawberries wither and die. More demigods fell prey to monsters and punishments for satyrs grew to the point of execution. Juniper was horrified at the sight of what happened to the satyr she once loved and married, especially when he cheated on her. She divorced him public, making it a huge thing among the satyrs and nymphs, and she left for Camp Jupiter, taking her satyr son and nymph daughter with her. Grover was incredibly angered at this and took his rage upon the Cloven of Elders and his subjects. He would constantly bragged about him finding Pan and gaining his blessing, when really the blessing faded away from Grover when he became what he is now, finding him unworthy.

As for the gods, they were getting worse, if that was possible. For Ares, he would get in trouble for causing massive fights, crimes, and acts of terrorism almost every month. The god of war didn't care and merely did it all for fun. He tried to rape the females goddess, but was stopped by Artemis and her Hunters in every turn. He tried to do them but found out the hard way to not try it. The war god practically became a more blood thirsty bastard than he ever was, looking for any kind of excuse for a fight. His Roman self wasn't any better and was slowly becoming more like Ares than the proud, actually better persona that he was.

Demeter became more annoying and angrier than ever. She poisoned crops from farmers now just because she was in a bad mood, which was almost always, she would try to sneak Persephone away from Hades numerous times, but after some failures and angry words from Hades and even Persephone herself, Demeter was banished from the Underworld and was forced to never see Persephone again. This only made her worse, she even mistreated her own children and abused them just to let her anger out. Katie managed to escape from this, but just barely.

Dionysus was the same old same old. Except this time, he left Camp Half-Blood. When Zane and Ryan took over, Zeus let Dionysus free from his punishment and the god wine was ecstatic. So much that he made half the city of Chicago drunk overnight. He continued in his frivolous actions, from seducing nymphs and mortals, ruining parties of all kind with booze and women, and would be occasionally be found fat, drunk, and unconscious on the floor of some ransom pub at times.

Hephaestus was incredibly depressed. Unlike the other gods, he felt guilt at having to betray Percy. He would criticize and berate himself that anybody who comes into his life ends up suffering or dead. Like Leo and Percy. The forger god, who was slowly becoming more social thanks to Jackson, retreated to his antisocial self once more, residing himself to his work, which became worse due to his state of mind. The only ones who could ever get him to talk to open up or even to talk to someone would be Jake, Hestia, and Aphrodite. The goddess of the hearth and one of his favorite sons would be able to bring hope to the old gods broken heart. As for Aphrodite, she was more complicated. Aphrodite apologized to Hephaestus about being so horrible to him after so long a millennia, she was just angry that she was forced to be married to someone she had no love towards and took out her rage by being with Ares. The fire god himself actually apologized, himself feeling disgusted of his actions back in ancient times and wished to make things right, to take the example of a certain demigod that had of knack of changing the gods. The two respectfully divorced, after trapping Hera again and, this time, Zeus, forcing the two to break the marriage between Aphrodite and Hephaestus and to let Aphrodite love and marry whoever she chose. Ares thought that it was him, but after Aphrodite broke up with him and reminded him about the beat up that she gave him after Percy was banished, the angry god was forced to back off. Many gods pursued Aphrodite but the help of Hephaestus and the other gods that sided with Percy kept them away. The forge god himself was left to his own devices, still miserable, but was acting strangely and more reclusive than usual. The gods investigated but found nothing.

Moving on is Hephaestus's sister, Athena. The years didn't bold well with the goddess. The goddess would once more put herself on such a high pedestal above most of Olympus, trying to prove to herself as superior after Percy Jackson making a fool of her. She would berate other gods' intelligence and knowledge, boasted about her own, and when things didn't go her way, she made them, forcefully. She also thought about keeping track of those she cursed into monsters, most specifically Medusa and Arachne. She thought that with the presence of Perseus Jackson gone, monsters everywhere thought it was an opportunity for easy pickings. Imagine her face when she found out that both the snake-haired monster and the half lady, half spider monster have gone missing. They have been sighted no where around Tartarus or their previous and usual hiding places. They effectively vanished, and while that may cause headaches and worries for the goddess, she pridefully ignored them, thinking the two to be in hiding and afraid of her, especially her daughter. Speaking of which, Athena made it clear that Annabeth was her favorite, even making her a minor goddess of Architecture. However, she was less than pleasant with Annabeth marrying Ryan, another son of Barnacle Beard, and even more unhappy after Aphrodite cursed Annabeth. She demanded her to remove the curse and whined to her father like a child, even going so far as to beg to Hecate and other minor gods, which made her feel sick and disgusted, to find a cure for the curse. However, Aphrodite revealed the curse to be irreversible and permanent. The two became more bitter enemies than they were before.

Hera was not any better. The Queen of Olympus continued to reign as the Supreme Queen Bitch. Although now, with the gods growing worse, Zeus wasn't quenching the the lustful beast. The more Zeus slept with other women, the more Hera grew angry and spiteful, taking her rage on anybody that crosses her, whether it be random gods or goddesses, the women Zeus sleeps with, or even her own kin. She was also especially testy and angry when Hephaestus and Aphrodite trapped her with Zeus and would only free her when she officially divorced the two. That was something she never thought she would do in her immortal life, to break an immortal marriage, and it made angry and envious that she couldn't do the same. She also found the marriage situations in the mortal world to be disgusting and made her temper only rise. She would destroy marriages of mortals and ruin relationships in spite and ridicule demigods all the more.

For Poseidon and the seas, they weren't so well. Ever since Poseidon disowned Percy, many of the Atlanteans and sea gods and goddesses were shocked and appalled at the news, but the rage-filled looks of the Sea King's face silenced most. Poseidon started becoming just like Zeus, growing paranoid, lustful, and angry. He ruled over the seas and all it's inhabitants with iron fist, plunging the seas into a state of depression. It grew with the sudden disappearance of the Triton, their Prince, and Amphitrite, their Queen. Poseidon grew worried and sent search parties for them, what little remaining of the once kind sea god surfacing, for a moment. In the end, he grew tired and didn't bother to search any longer, yet it caused with more waves of depression and anger flooding into the Olympian. Poseidon also decided to dub Ryan the new Prince of the Seas and his heir, which gravelly upset Atlantis as they didn't like the spoiled brat and didn't wish for him to be their heir. Storms occurred more often, more earthquakes came up, more ships sank, killing thousands of lives. It still grows worse to this day.

Then there was Zeus. No ever thought he could turn out worse, but I guess they were wrong. The paranoid king ended up a thousand times more paranoid after the ominous warning Perseus Jackson made before falling into Tartarus. He quickly tried to remedy the worry by trying to proclaim Perseus Jackson as a massive threat and villain to Olympus, made up propaganda claiming Perseus to have been a spy for Kronos and Gaea and has been playing a long con on Olympus to gain their trust and betray them, the prideful King of Olympus did everything he could to slander the Savior of Olympus's name. Whether it be bribery, death threats, seduction, assassination, he didn't care, he thought he could do whatever he wanted and did so. In the end, he became exactly like his father, Kronos, the very man he hated and despised, whom he chopped into pieces. Zeus's pride and paranoia grew too as he fought with Poseidon over the littlest of issues, wrongfully interfered in the mortal world, and turned Apollo mortal to 'punish him' for his actions causing the 2nd Giant War, despite his oath to let Apollo off the hook. Speaking of which, Zeus tore down and broke numerous oaths he made on the Styx, he once again mistreated the minor gods and their children, tried to re-prison all the freed innocent Titans, and even ignore the demigods and failed to claim them when they turned 12. He also started to put more favor and reputation with his sons, most specifically Hercules, Zane, and Jason. Multiple times he tried to appoint them into the Olympian Council but was denied every time. He eventually came to an awkward three-way tie between the three to see who would be his heir and favorite. Zeus's rule became more oppressive by the day and nothing seemed to stand in his way.

Other events occurred in the immortal world. Multiple Titans and Giants rose again and tried to start another war, led by Hyperion and Porphyrion, but their efforts were halted at every turn by the new growing sensation that was Andromeda. To the immortal world she was just Andromeda, a mortal turned adopted daughter of Hestia and Huntress of Artemis. They didn't know about her relation to their former Savior of Olympus, but they felt something familiar about the girl. Her face, her hair, her tan, her attitude for pissing of dangerous immortal beings and getting away with it, the skill with the sword, her selflessness and loyalty, it was like she was a cross gendered cloned Perseus Jackson. She also had a knack for attracting danger and adventure. She would come across multiple Titans, monsters, and Giants but all would fall to her, she became the new talk of Olympus and immortal world, much to the displeasure of Zane, Ryan, and Zeus. Zane tried to even flirt with her, but it ended with the result of Zane heavily burned and hanging on a tree over a cliff. Zeus was suspicious of her and tried to find out more about her or to find a way to control her, but with Hestia as her mother and Artemis as her patron there was little the sky god could try. Poseidon too was suspicious of the girl and thought she looked similar to someone that he couldn't quite figure out. Hestia and the remainder of the good Olympians would protect and keep her safe, albeit with very little success as she took after her brother, from the other Olympians or any other threats.

Other kinds of mysteries arose over the past 60 years. For one, it was now rumored that Atlas the Titan had somehow escaped from his curse and disappeared. Zeus felt a disturbance one day involving the sky that seem to have originated from Mt. Tam. When he got there in a flash of lightning, he found no Atlas carrying the sky, only a pillar made of a black marble stone. He couldn't figure out how the Titan escaped or whether it was Atlas who created the pillar or someone else. Other people went missing from time to time. Prometheus had also disappeared and left the gods worried, but he was still unseen for now. Rhea and Leto were also unaccounted for, worrying the Twin Olympians, as far the Olympians knew, and the elder gods. Even Bessie, the Ophiotaurus, the Bane of Olympus, was missing, its floating bowl of water where it lived empty. This caused quite a ruckus on Olympus, multiple theories of what happened being shot around. The most popular ones being that it escaped, which was unlikely, or someone stole it, which made them really nervous and fearful. Zeus would argue that it was Poseidon who stole it, trying to usurp his throne, but unlike the time with the bolt, the gods reeled him in and made him calm down and forget that notion.

They also felt multiple disturbances around the planet recently, from a massive surge of power in Northern Canada to once again near Mt. Tam. All vanished before the gods could investigate. Multiple surges also occurred in Tartarus, but Hades, unknowingly to them, lied that nothing was the matter. But the two greatest surges of power occurred near the Mariana Trench and, most recently, in Tartarus. The surge at Mt. Tam had Zeus and a few more Olympians appear to find the black marble pillar replaced by 4 white pillars and a beautiful garden to appear at the summit. The surge of power that appeared in the Mariana Trench was so powerful, the gods felt it from their thrones on Olympus and it terrified them, but they couldn't wander themselves near the Trench as it was forbidden territory. They sent Ryan and mermaids there to investigate but they found nothing, except for massive craters and a small piece of the Trench's cliff gone. Each of these fueled Zeus's fear and paranoia and had Athena scrounging up every piece of information to help with the investigation.

But the biggest of all was once more in Tartarus. This happened a mere week ago today. The shock wave of the power was so strong, the whole of the Underworld, and even some of the mortal world shook at the feeling of power. There were giant sounds of destruction and flashes of light that appeared through the Underworld entrance to Tartarus. The Olympians tried to enter to confront the occurrence, but failed. After what seemed like forever, the tremors stopped. The massive power spike vanished, and when the Olympians arrived they found a barren wasteland of Tartarus empty, nearly void of monsters, those of which the Olympians could only sense on the far corners of Tartarus, miles and miles away from where they were. For the Olympians walking on Tartarus felt like walking on someone's chest or skin, not the spiked black surface that Perseus described. They eventually fled, finding nothing. But they failed to realize the reason they felt like walking on someone's chest, it was because they WERE walking on someone's chest. A dead, massive one.

Now, it has been a weak and the Olympians are now having daily meetings to figure out the strange power spikes. Today was one of those meetings.

The Olympians sat in their seats of power. Each arguing among themselves like always instead of doing anything productive. Athena and Ares were bickering about who was the better child of Zeus. Demeter and Hera were arguing about something petty and unimportant. Dionysus was fast asleep, a wine magazine covering his face and snoring like loud bear. Hermes was making calls with someone, a mischievous grin on him. Probably some mortal. Hephaestus had a sad an bored look on him, fiddling away with some nuts and bolts. Hestia and Hades were talking, or looked like it, it was more like whispering. Aphrodite watched Ares and Athena go at it, looking bored and checking her wristwatch every few seconds. Artemis and Apollo were arguing playfully, but not as much or as loud as they normally do. And Poseidon and Zeus would have their regularly scheduled argument, mostly about who was better or who mother loved more. The Hearth and Flame of Olympus was looking rather dull and weak than it normally was, but everyone assumed that it was because of their constant state of conflict.

After a while, Hestia probably got sick of the arguing, because she raised her hands and the Hearth of Olympus rose high and powerful, effectively silencing the Olympians. Hestia then spoke in a calm, yet clearly irritated voice "There then, now that I have your attention, maybe it is time to start this meeting rather than argue and yell at each like a bunch of spoiled children!" The Olympians nodded quietly and fearfully, not wanting to upset the eldest daughter of Kronos.

They sat down in their respective seats. Zeus cleared his throat loudly, regaining his compose, and announced "Olympians, we are here again for our daily emergency meeting about the recent disturbances that have been happening. Has anybody have anything new that they have discovered?"

Poseidon raised his hand. "Poseidon." Zeus motioned.

Poseidon responded with "I would like to report on the progress on finding the Ophiotaurus. As you know, I have been sending my troops to scour every ocean and sea on the Earth. They have still found nothing. I even had multiple water nymphs contact me if it was in their lakes, ponds, or pools. Still nothing."

Zeus huffed in annoyance and anger, definitely not liking the news. In his head, he was planning on killing the damned creature on sight and making sure no one will gain the power to over throw Olympus. That is, if it hasn't been killed already.

"Have you discovered anything else about the disturbance at the Mariana Trench?" Zeus asked further.

Poseidon replied grimly with "No. Unfortunately, as the disturbance is near a location where Pontus would come at times, my men would have little time to search the area before they have to leave, lest we disturb the Primordial any further. Additionally, I have my archivists searching through the Atlantean archives, information granted by Pontus himself, but have yet to figure out what the disturbance could be with the lack of information."

Zeus scowled in anger before nodding to Poseidon in silent thanks and 'That is enough.' Zeus then turned to his other brother Hades and asked "Hades, has there been any update on the disturbances in Tartarus? Has anything more happened down there?"

Hades shook his head in response. He said "It is, so far, quiet in Tartarus. No monsters have been appearing in a while and no power spikes have occurred. Its almost too quiet."

Zeus could only nod in response. That's three mysteries that have yet to be solved. Zeus turned to Artemis and asked "Daughter, what about you? Has there been any update on the hunt for the missing monster and Titans?"

Artemis shook her head as well. She replied with "No father, there is nothing new. My Hunt and I have checked every likely and unlikely place for the missing Titans and monsters could have hidden. We have even gone so far as to check the more Northern and Southern locations, and even the eastern continents. Still nothing."

Zeus's temper was rising with every disappointing result. He turned to his other daughter, Athena, hoping to find more promising results. He asked her "And you Athena? Has there been anything you might have uncovered as to Mt. Tam's disturbance?"

Athena shook her head. She said to Zeus "I'm sorry father, I have nothing new about the disturbance. All I have gathered is that what may likely ave happened was that someone preformed a ritual of some sort and mended the sky and earth together in balance. The only problem is that something like that would have needed an extreme amount of power to even attempt it. It would need Primordial levels of power to pull that off and only someone with connection to it would have been able to do so. The only possible candidates are Ouranos, Gaea, and Atlas himself, all improvable. Atlas doesn't have that kind of strength, Gaea has been confirmed to be faded, and Ouranos is by all means faded as well."

Zeus grumbled again in annoyance at another mystery unsolved. He turned towards the entire council and said "Is there anything more that anyone wishes to say?"

Hermes raised his hands. Zeus nodded in permission. Hermes then said "Father, I have news regarding the mortal world. Nothing interesting had happened with the mortals so far, they are still arguing, but there has been news about the demigods. Recently, demigods from Camp Half-Blood have started disappearing. At first, it was just a few leaving for the mortal world, but they didn't return. Monster attack probably, but there is more. Now many demigods have seem to vanished, ranging from minor to major gods. Some have searched for them, but so far no one has been found yet."

The gods grew extremely troubled at this. Demigods going missing was never a good sign. It usually meant one thing: war. It has become a signal of war every time demigods started to vanish from camp, like the 2nd Titan War, Giant War, and the uprising from the few remaining Titans afterwards.

Zeus himself grew worried. He then asked "What about the Romans? Have there been any disappearances there as well?"

Hermes shook his head. He replied with "No, the only demigods leaving Camp Jupiter are those either leaving onto the mortal world and coming back later, or those who have gone to Camp Half-Blood, and they normally use the new Hermes's Express Portals." The Hermes Express Portals were a new form of transportation that Hermes designed. It allowed for demigods to travel back and forth between the two camps at a mere instant. They also have ones to travel to Olympus but only if given special clearance. Hermes continued with "Camp Jupiter has also made sure to check whoever uses the portals and who is in the camp. None of them are the missing demigods."

Zeus grew more curious on the matter. Why were the ones at Camp Half-Blood going missing? Did some monsters manage to pass through the barrier? Was someone abducting demigods? Were they leaving to join an army? Were they after Greek demigods only or were whoever is behind this think that Camp Half-Blood is easier to infiltrate? Zeus snapped himself from his thoughts and told Hermes "I want Zane and Ryan to check which demigods have vanished and what have they been doing. I want guards stationed at every perimeter of Camp Half-Blood and to establish a curfew until this is resolved." Hermes nodded.

Zeus then addressed the council "I want everyone here to keep an eye out for anything unusual and report directly to me. Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" The council shook their heads in response. Zeus continued with "Very well, this concludes today's meeting, make sure to come back tomorrow for the next meeting and again make sure nothing unusual is gone without no-." Before he could finish, something unusual did happen. Apollo.

Apollo suddenly gasped out loud and reared his head up. His eyes turned poison green and green mist escaped his lungs. The gods stared in shock, knowing this meant only one thing: a prophecy. Apollo stood and turned to them, speaking in a wispy voice that of the Oracle of Delphi.

 _Fourteen will rise to the Creator's call,_

 _The Betrayed Savior shall see the gods fall,_

 _Wielding the power to slay the gods,_

 _Father and Son will clash last, against all odds,_

 _One Titan shall die to save the true king,_

 _One god shall die by the youthful spring,_

 _One Kingdom shall rise, the other will be razed_

 _And the Fallen's servant shall once more be raised._

As the green mist faded, Apollo's eyes returned to normal only to roll against the back of his head and he fainted, Hermes managing to catch him. The gods froze in terror at what was said. Then things fell into chaos. The gods started murmuring and yelling at each other at what it could mean and what would happen. After Apollo regained consciousness, Zeus slammed his Master Bolt onto the ground and yelled "SILENCE!" Immediately, the gods stopped and those who stood retook their seats.

When things cooled down, Zeus then asked "Alright, now that things are settled down, let us review the prophecy. Athena, any ideas?"

Athena put a hand on her chin, thinking about the prophecy. Athena then said "From what I gathered, it seems this yet another Great Prophecy, meaning another possible war, one I fear we may not win." Everybody nodded and most had fearful looks on their faces. Athena continued with "Let us review each line carefully. _Fourteen shall rise to the Creator's Call._ That could mean that fourteen demigods or gods will take part of this prophecy. As for what the 'Creator's call' could mean, it could very well mean that Chaos, the Creator, is involved and will most likely help us." That last one was an optimistic throw out from Athena, one the gods tried to cling to hope but still doubted. Athena went on with " _The Betrayed Savior shall see the gods fall._ This could mean that some savior of ours or someone betrayed will make it so that the gods fall, whether which gods will die or what kind is not clear." However, it was clear, they just don't wish to accept it. It means that they could most likely fall to this 'Betrayed Savior.' Athena continued with "As for who this 'Betrayed Savior', it could be a number of people. It could be some worthless demigod that we or the Titans or Giants may have tossed aside, it could be a god seeking revenge, or..." Athena paused upon the horrifying idea that popped into her head. The gods quickly followed the train of thought and reached the same conclusion that Athena reached, their eyes widening in shock and fear.

"Perseus." Poseidon said grimly. The gods once again went into chaos, only to once again be silenced by an angry Zeus.

" **QUIET!"** Zeus yelled out, his face taking a deep purple and goldish color. He continued his rant with "That is impossible! There can be no way that the boy may be this 'Betrayed Savior!' He is dead! There was no trace of him anywhere when we went to Tartarus! No one can survive that Pit for that long and he is most certainly not a big enough threat to make us fall! That line must mean someone else or that unless we kill this so called 'Betrayed Savior' we will die by a bigger threat." The gods could only nod, not wanting to speak up and risk being shocked. But the Olympians remembered that night where they banished Perseus to Tartarus. The insane smile, the dark aura, the dark, malevolent presence and voice. Plus the oath to Chaos brought up more red flags in their minds that it was him. It fitted perfectly. He did save Olympus, Twice, he was betrayed by them, and he made an oath to Chaos to come back and it seemed possible it was now. But the gods tried to use any reasonable and non-reasonable thought that would make that theory false, but none worked.

Zeus cleared his mind and reigned his temper in. He then motioned for Athena to continue. Athena did so, saying " _Wielding the power to slay the gods.'_ This could mean that this 'Betrayed Savior' may have the power to destroy us. This could mean that he must have been the one to steal the Ophiotaurus and slew it gain the power to destroy Olympus." The gods grew fearful at that, the more was thought of this prophecy, the more they wished it wasn't true. Athena continued with "' _Father and Son, will clash last, against all odds.'_ This is easy to read. It means that whatever will happen in this war, a Father and his Son will fight each other in the end. Who they could mean anyone, but it could most likely mean the 'Betrayed Savior' as he is mostly mentioned in this part of the prophecy. ' _One Titan shall die to save the true king, One god shall die by the youthful spring.'_ This can mean a number of things. It could mean that a Titan will appear and join us, only to die saving Zeus, as he is the true King of Olympus. The other line is a mystery. The most obvious part is about a god dying, which we do not know who, but the most mysterious part is the 'by the youthful spring' part. I do not know what it could mean, but it must be important if perhaps one of us will be there."

The prospect of them falling was one thing. That could have meant they were overthrown and/or actually fallen down the stairs for all they know. But hearing about a god actually dying was another thing. This meant that they could very well die and this mentioned god could be one of them or someone else. And as or the Titan dying part, it seems far fetched to say that a Titan would join them after all that has happened and if one does, what guarantee do they have that it means that it is talking about another person as the 'true king.'

Athena continued with reviewing the prophecy. " _One Kingdom shall rise, the other razed."_ This means that either we shall win against this new threat int he end, or that we will be destroyed while the other takes over. And for the finale one is the most mysterious. ' _And the Fallen's Servant shall once more be raised.'_ This could mean that some fallen god or something will come back, or it could mean about the 'Betrayed Savior' or one of the Titans or Giants." She finished with "That is all that could be deciphered from the prophecy, I will have to searched through my library for any clues to this prophecy. Still, this leaves us with too many questions."

The gods took this time to plunge themselves into chaos, again. They were whispering to each other to full blown yelling at each other at what could the prophecy mean, if this had anything to do with the Fates, and who was the threat. Having enough, Zeus shot his Master Bolt into the air, causing the Olympians to silence and calm themselves.

Zeus yelled out "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS NONSENSE IN MY THRONE ROOM! WE ARE THE OLYMPIANS! WE HAVE DEFEATED MONSTERS, TITANS, AND GIANTS! WE EVEN DEFEATED A FUCKING PRIMORDIAL! WE WILL RISE FROM THIS JUST AS WE HAVE ALWAYS DONE!" He then gestured to the dead Fates. Did it ever occurred to you fools that this is nothing but a TRICK! No one could possibly destroy the Fates, this is just an illusion to scare us. WE ARE NOT SCARED! Apollo! Are you sure that these are real Fates, are you sure that they aren't a trick?"

Apollo looked back to the Fates, placing his hand on one of their heads. He tried to find any residual trace of their essence to see if they were the Fates. Every immortal being has a unique energy signature that can be identified and traced. An immortal being's very presence can be enough to leave a trace behind to trace and identify. Even faded deities can leave behind a small trace of their essence. Not one to show that they are alive, but just enough to identify, but it can disappear once identified. Sorta of a black-box of their essence. Apollo searched for this trace, anything to clarify the mystery of the Fates. He found this small trace and widened his eyes at the discovery.

He looked to the gods of Olympus and said "It is them. Really them. A found a trace of their essence but just enough to allow me to know their identity. They really have faded." He returned to his throne, an unidentifiable look on his face.

Athena jumped in with "Did you at least find any trace of who may have killed them? Any small residual power?"

Apollo shook his head and said "No, there was no trace of the perpetrator. No kind of magic or energy I can figure out. What was weirder is that I identified the Fates were killed just an hour ago! A few best. There should have been a huge trace of power there, something to figure out who it was, but there's nothing."

The gods didn't like that. There were very few beings who can cover their tracks this easily and those few all fit into the same category of beings who are forbidden by Ancient Law to interfere with the Fates, much less kill them.

Hephaestus decided to chin in what every was thinking about "But who could do something like this?" That is what they were thinking. Who is gonna die. What Titan and god was the prophecy referring? How could the Fates die? Who killed them? How did he kill them?

What was this new threat?

The answer came to them faster than they expected.

Suddenly, as if someone crammed it into their heads, the answer came to them. It was obvious. Memories of the past flashed into their heads. Most specifically, of a certain raven black haired haired, sea-green eyed, betrayed Hero of Olympus. It fitted together nearly perfectly. An person strong enough to defeat and fade a Titan and Primordial. Someone with a grudge against the Fates and them for obvious reasons. A Betrayed Savior.

The gods looked to each other. They knew that they all had the same conclusion from the shared realization, disbelief, and fear in their eyes. Ares yelled out "But it can't be _him._ Even the punk could not kill the Fates, he barely managed with Gaea! Besides, we threw him into Tartarus, there is no way he can escape again. Right?"

The gods tried to nod their heads, but they find the reasoning as difficult to fully accept. He defeated Kronos and Gaea, he defeated Ares at a young age, he escaped Tartarus before. Why would this be any different?

Before they could think anymore reasons to disclaim their realization, a familiar, yet deep voice suddenly called out "Are you sure about that Boar Brain?"

The Olympians jumped in their seats at the sound of the voice, alarmed by its familiarity and the power they could suddenly sense from just the sheer voice. A sheer wave of power made itself known all around the Olympians. It came so suddenly that they didn't know how it could have appeared so fast and unexpected, almost like it was hiding in plain sight. That is when they realized a terrible realization: the light that occurred didn't just transported the dead Fates, it brought the very perpetrator himself! The being was inside the throne room!

The gods started to look around the room to find and sense the being, but the voice called out again "So you gods finally realized it, and I'm not just talking about how I have been here all along, but that you all know who I am. Or at least have a concept. I didn't think you'll would figure it out for a week or two, I guess you gods finally 'improved on something for once."

Zeus's face grew purple in color, and while his eyes showed rage and hurt pride, they were covered in fear. The old King of Olympus shouted out "SHOW YOURSELF! DO YOU INTEND TO HIDE LIKE A COWARD?!"

The voice called out "I see you haven't change at all Air Head. As for me hiding, I never had. For this entire time, I've been right under your noses."

The gods started to notice something underneath their feet: the shadows were moving, but not by them. The shadows around the room started to grow and spread to the middle of the room, near the Fates. They all gathered into a shadowy image of a figure, glowing cyan blue eyes appearing and a white light smile, maniacal in nature appeared as well and a crackling, insane laughter pierced around the throne room. The power started to grow unbearable to the gods, like the gravity started to grow heavier. The image dissolved and formed a circle. Then it started to rise.

The shadows raised and formed a masculine, cloaked figure. The man wore a long black cloak that reached to the man's knees, looking that of an assassin, with sleeves and a hood obscuring his upper face. The back of the cloak had a symbol of what looked like a dragon. Intricate lines, colored dark cyan blue and sea-green, that would dim and glow at random times, were all over the cloak, giving off a high tech armored look. The cloak was open at the front, revealing the man's shirt. It was as well black, with a symbol of a dragon's head in the center, lightning and spikes shooting out from the head to all over the shirt. The man's pants were black jeans with what looked like armored plates of an unknown metal sewed or integrated into the jeans. The feet were covered in black combat boots with metal toes on the ends. The cloak and gear obscured most the man's appearance but what could be made up was the the man was tall, roughly 6'5, and muscular, not bulky like Ares, but more like a lion, lean, strong, and intimidating. His eyes were hidden by the hood but his lower face was visible. He had a chiseled jaw that seemed to be made from marble, slight scratches and scars on his cheeks, and raven black hair can be seen peaking from the hood. If one would look closely, they would see a strand of grey peaking as well.

The man flowed with energy, coursing off him in waves. Way more powerful than a Titan and even Giant, he seemed to be a level of a Primordial. But no amount of intimidating power was enough for Zeus not to shout out in paranoid rage "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB OUR MEETING WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION! IDENTIFY YOURSELF AND BOW TO US IN FORGIVENESS THIS INSTANT!"

The man merely smirked, unaffected by Zeus rage, which caused said King to grow more furious. The mysterious man replied with "Really, that's it? I was expecting a more dramatic display from you, Zeusy. But just for the fun it, I will tell you. I am the one who destroyed the Fates."

The gods eyes widened in shock and growing fear of the man. Not one knew what to do, except for Zeus who immediaetly threw his Master Bolt at the man. The man didn't move and stood there still as the massive bolt raced towards him. As it struck a bright, massive flash of light and energy engulfed the throne room. The gods couldn't see what had occurred, but many assumed the man was destroyed. There was no deity in existence who can take a blast like that at full force and survive. Zeus smirked in pride and victory, believing to have eliminated the threat easily. He wished.

As the light from the bolt dimmed, the Olympians squinted their eyes to see of the man's fate. They were shocked and horrified and at the result. The light fully dimmed to reveal the mysterious man, unmoved, with not even scratch on him, but what was most shocking was what he held in his hand: the Master Bolt.

The gods couldn't believe what had occurred. The man took the full force of a weapon as strong as a 10 nuclear bombs and didn't even looked fazed. Zeus, pale and afraid, reached his hands forward, trying to call the Bolt back to him. The Bolt shook in the man's hand but couldn't escape the man's grasp. Instead, the man held the weapon close to his face, examining it, but from what the Olympians could tell it wasn't a glance of wonder, it was a glance of remembrance, as if the man held the Bolt before.

The man then said "You know, I used to fear you would blast me into oblivion with this multiple times in my life. But now that you have, I now see that it wasn't worth the hype." He looked towards the Olympians, most specifically Zeus, and said "It's kinda ironic, that the first deed I did of service to the gods was to return this Bolt to you. Now, my first act of vengeance against the Olympians, is to take this very same weapon away, forever."

What the man did next the gods would never had believed it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

The man looked back to the weapon and held it close to his face, the Bolt still shacking, trying to go back to its Master. The man's eyes suddenly glowed through his hood, revealing bright cyan blue eyes, mixed with sea-green, and then opened his mouth slightly wide. The Bolt suddenly shook more violently and it let out a sudden screeching noise, almost like it was wailing in pain. The Bolt sparked violently, but what was the most shocking part of the sight was the electricity was flowing towards somewhere: the man's mouth. A stream of pure energy and lightning flowed from the Master Bolt and flowed into the man's mouth while the Bolt shook and wailed. The man looked to be eating the Bolt's power. After a second, the shaking slowed, the wailing grew quieter, and the Bolt's glow was dimming. Soon enough, the last of the Bolt's energy flowed into the man's mouth, the Bolt now looking like a plain grey rod. The man sighed and stretched his arms in adjustment to the power flowing in him. He looked towards the gods, all speechless and un-moving, even Zeus, so the man decided to snap them out of their trances and add a little insult to injury. The man held the Bolt in both hands and, as simple as breaking a branch, he broke the Master Bolt in two, effectively snapping the gods out of their trance.

They reacted immediately, all of them rising up, summoning their weapons, aiming for the man, ready to kill. Suddenly, the man flicked his hand and all the gods soared back to their thrones. They tried to get back up but found themselves trapped under a mysterious weight, and they realized that it was the man's doing. He had them trapped in their own thrones, at his mercy.

The man spoke up "Wooh. Now that was a treat. So much power, so much wasted on a pathetic so called 'King'." He looked around towards the Olympians and said "Wow, it is great to be back. I see not a lot has changed, except if you count you guys growing into the very being that you fought and hated. You Olympians really have let yourselves go."

Ares snapped and yelled out "Who the hell are you?! What the hell are you?!"

The man looked towards Ares and smiled maniacally. He then said "Well if it isn't good oh Beef for Brains. Having trouble there, oh mighty god of War? Well you guys are going to sit there, shut up, suck it, and listen up." After hearing the insults, Ares raged more from his restraints, he was glowing in red energy and nearly about to enter his godly form, but he felt that power blocked by something.

Ignoring the raging war god, the man spoke again to the Olympians with "Anyways, you want to know who I am? Very well. Let's talk about how you 'gods' made me into what stands before you now." He looked around the throne room and said "For all my life, I had served you Olympians, bound by the bonds of family and friendship. I had saved you'll from your own prides and grudges, fought wars for you, suffered pain and torment the likes of which a normal person or demigod would even have to in their lifetime. Yet, your prides were so hurt because someone so 'inferior' was right and proved you wrong many times you just couldn't deal with it and decided to take everything from me. My home, my friends, my mother and stepfather, the one I loved, you robbed me of everything I had to live for. Then you tossed me into a pit a tried to bury it, saying I was a threat." the man clenched his fists and a surge of power started building. "After everything I did for you Olympians, you labeled me a traitor, a threat, a monster."

The man glowed with a sea-green, cyan blue aura. He said "In an ironic sense, you Olympians were right. I am a monster." He then looked towards the Olympians, a smirk on his face and his eyes glowing through the hood. He said "But I'm a monster of your making."

The man's hands were then raised to the sides of his hoods. he continued while doing this saying "I'm you worst nightmare come true. I'm the culmination of millennia of all your sins and consequences." He started pulling the hood away while talking, every phrase revealing another part of the man's face, revealing his identity.

"I'm your Bane." His strand of grey hair was revealed.

"Your Frankenstein." More of his raven black hair came out.

"Your Doomsday." His sea-green, with a new cyan blue, were finally revealed. The gods gasped in shock, their eyes filled with fear, realization, and disbelief.

"Your Destroyer." The man's face was shown, revealing to the Olympians their Betrayed Savior, their former Twice-over Hero of Olympus.

Athena breathed out the answer in shock

"Perseus."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! And there you have! Fates are dead, a new prophecy is spoken, and Percy had returned to Olympus, although not for its benefit, for its destruction. How will the Olympians take this surprise? Who will win and who will die? You don't, but I do and I will make this story more awesome as it goes.**

 **Sorry guys that I haven't released this sooner, but with projects, prom, studying, tests, and Mother's Day, my time is being eaten up like a hungry hungry hippo. I hope to better things soon and upload things sooner but for now things are taking a massive dump on my free time, at least when it comes to writing. By the way, if I promised action in the last chapter, I forget, I'm sorry there wasn't much but at least I promised some death. And things will get more intense in the next chapter.**

 **Another reason for the long wait is because I have been visiting some the previous chapter after looking at some comments. I understand that some of you guys find tings a bit confused on some things. Firstly, about whether Khione was with Luke or Ethan, I have to come out perfectly honest and say that was an error of direction. I wanted at first for Khione to be with Ethan and then saying it was Luke. To remedy this mistake I will be fixing the chapters so in case you want to figure out what the changes are. The official pairing of these individuals will be Ethan/Khione and Luke/Andromeda.**

 **Also another one was how Percy's mates don't know anything about the soulmate thing, except for Zoe, up till Zoe's trial came out. That is an honest mistake, and will correct it and to let you guys know the answer: Percy did tell them before Zoe's trial and that added line, about how they didn't know, was when my brain was a little sleepy and tired.**

 **Also to address the issue on whether Piper and Aphrodite should have Ouranos's powers is simple: they just don't. Aphrodite was born of the sea and Piper is her mother so they have almost same abilities in every way, but they don't have the storm or wind powers. Its like Kronos and his children, Kronos only had the powers of a Titan and time but Zeus still got powers over the lightning, Poseidon the sea, Hades had the underworld, and so on and so forth. They didn't have any powers that related to their father, besides godly powers and heritages are confusing enough as it is.**

 **Anyways, that is it for now, I will try to write better and more accurate and try for these problems to not come up as much. I will see you guys later, and as always, helpful criticism is always welcome, comments and reviews are encouraged, and stay in tune for the next chapter.**

 **Zayden Out! HIGH HO SILVER AWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Heil my brothers and sisters of the fanfiction community! I am Lord Zayden StormVoid, grand-writer and story teller of the story known as The New Titans: Fall of Olympus. If you all wish to wonder why I'm talking like a Old Norse person then it is because of the new God of War game that came out that has had my interest and attention to its peak. I wouldn't dare spoil such a game for those who haven't seen and/or play it, but it is an amazing game, it has even given me some pointers for this story, you know, the whole shared relation between Percy and Kratos, both being demigods that turn into godly beings going to war against Olympus. They have a lot in common.**

 **Anyways, I have also seen Avengers Infinity War, and OH MY HOLY FUCKING GOD, IT WAS AMAZING! Great action, great story momentum between all the characters, great character building and hardships, and OH MY GOD THE ENDING! I wouldn't dare spoil it for at least maybe 6 months or when everyone has eventually seen it, which you should. But oh GOD, that movie was one of the few movies that has ever made me laugh, thrilled, pale-face shocked, and cry all at the same time. It is now my number one favorite movie of ALL TIME!...Despite my little brother and sister resenting me for seeing it, even a little angry look from my mother was cast on me.**

 **Plus a LOT of things has happened to me in the span of a few weeks. First the movie, then a whole lot of projects and work to do, then I had my prom! It was amazing and I was actually a straight dancing machine, at least that's what everybody said. I then had an after-party with bowling and lazertag, fun with my friends, and even more than 10 hot girls, who are just friends, wanting to dance with me, despite my anti-social, quiet attitude. I have to admit I looked good in a tux. I felt like a James Bond or Mission Impossible villain, especially since I came in a big black car.**

 **But anyways, enough about me, you guys didn't come here for me to talk about my life, you came for the story. Well, last we left off the Fates are now dead, a new prophecy was spoken, and Percy Jackson has come back to Olympus, in a very dramatic entrance. I also updated some details that I have messed up in the story such as who Khione was with, Ethan or Luke, the answer being Ethan, and Luke with Andromeda. I also took care of a few more small details that I messed up in the story so I updated only small pieces of chapter 11 that some reviews pointed out. Also I changed the title of the last chapter to this one, because of something you guys will make sense of Anyways, now it is time to see what will happen with the Olympians and Percy now that he is back and there to destroy them.**

 **Anyways, as always, I do not own Percy Jackson blah blah blah, it belongs to Rick Riordan blah blah blah, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now Let's SNAP to it. (See what did there ;))**

* * *

War has Fallen

 **Location: Quebec, Canada. Boreas's palace.**

 **Time: Around the time of the Olympian meeting**

 _Third POV_

Up in the northern part of the world there is Quebec, the popular French-speaking province of North America. Unbeknownst to the mortal world, it is also the home of the god of the Northern winds known as Boreas, and he was not happy.

The wind spirits were acting more wild and chaotic than what you would expect from beings made out of wild, high flowing winds. They have been acting like this for weeks, everyday seemingly harder to control and everyday more wild. After endless weeks of this, the old god of the North was tired and irate, but mostly he was nervous. The wind spirits never usually acted like this. Sure they have had their days were they are bored and chaotic, but never at the rate they were showing. The only times they were ever like this was during the 2nd Titan and Giant Wars, and no one in the North liked that they were acting like this now. It seemed like a warning or an omen of bad things to come, like a sign before the apocalypse.

Little did they know, they weren't half wrong.

Boreas sat on his icy throne, his right hand scratching his chin, in thought of how to relieve him of his collective stress. He thought about letting some of the wind spirits wreck havoc on the mortals for a bit. They are mortals and he is his domain, so he wouldn't care less. He also thought about going out and have his way with some mortal woman, even if it meant rape, which the god of the North relished at, as he is a very cold god ( **Get it, cold XD).** Then he thought about going and torturing Khione, his once favorite child now embarrassing traitor. The thought of torturing the bitch pleased him but it also reawakened another concern in his mind. Lately, he has been experiencing lapses in memory whenever he would visit Khione. Sometimes he would forget why he was there and leave, sometimes he would go into the cell only to find himself walking away as if he forgot about whatever happened. He didn't like it and started to grow suspicious, but, in a sudden compulsion of pride and arrogance, the god of the North dismissed the worry away. She was trapped in a magically sealed cell, cuffed to a wall with magically sealing cuffs and chains, and was guarded by some of his elitist of guards.

There was no way that she ever break free and escape.

Suddenly, an loud explosion resounded across the castle, causing the palace to rumble and icicles to drop from the ceiling. Boreas activated a button on his throne which caused a screen to come out of his chair and float in front of the god. It activated, showing one of his icicle soldiers looking at the screen, while in the background were sounds of destruction, chaos, and screams resounding and platoons of winged warriors flying to somewhere outside the view of the screen.

Boreas shouted at the soldier "What is the meaning if this?! What is happening out there?!"

The soldier responded in a trembling, scared voice "M-M-My lord! I-It's horrible! The prison cells on platform B01 have exploded! She has broken free! The men are trying to contain her but she is wiping us out like ants! There is this weird black ice and snow! Please my lord send reinforcements-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" As the man shouted his final words he looked to his right and screamed in terror. The last sounds that came from the man was his wailing screams before the screen was covered in black ice and went offline, leaving Boreas's screen filled with nothing but static and his ears ringing with the soldier's screams. Boreas paled drastically at what he saw and what the soldier said. Platform B01 was where _she_ was kept. But how could she have broken free?! And what was this black ice?

Before he could think further, the doors to his throne room exploded into rubble, causing many of the frozen warriors guarding his room to also break into pieces. Boreas rose from his throne, summoning an icicle sword and raising it in defense, trying to see through the smoke and debris. The sounds of heels resounded from the halls. The remaining frozen warriors charged into the smoke and debris, only for sounds of ice breaking and clattering to sounded through the smoke. A shape started to take form from the fog; a women's shape. As the person was fully revealed and the dust finally cleared, Boreas's fears grew into fruition and his eyes widen in terror and worry.

Boreas's bad day became a thousand times worse. He had a feeling it also be his actual last day, period.

Khione stepped out of the smoke and rubble of the once high frozen doors. She wore a blueish-white dress that reached her above her knees and wore blue leggings that seemed to have armor in them. She also wore a light blue leather-like jacket, that also seemed covered in discreet armor, that only reached to the middle of her waist. Her black hair was luscious and wavy, unlike how it normally would look shriveled and miskept in her cell. Her eyes flashed, slightly blueish, and a cold sadistic grin was plastered on her face. But what seemed more scary was the black ice that seemed to appear and spread out wherever her feet stepped on and the massive amount of energy that resonated from her.

Khione smiled at her father and said in a silky, yet malevolent voice "Hello _Father._ Are you quite alright? You seemed rather stressed." She raised her hands which had black ice being created around them. She responded lastly with "How about I _cool_ you down a bit, hmm?"

* * *

 **Location: Olympian Throne Room, Olympus**

 **Time: Right after Perseus revealed himself to the Olympians.**

 _Third POV_

Olympus was silent. There was no satyrs, nymphs, or immortals deities roaming the streets of the glorious city, no one shopping or selling items in the markets and plazas, the grand city of Olympus seemed empty, void of life. A coincidence, as the Olympians felt the same thing in their throne room.

The Olympians had a flurry of emotions run through their heads, but the most simple ones included: shock, despair, sadness, and fear. Their faces were pale, like sheets of paper, their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, their hearts beating rapidly fast like a cheetah on gallons of energy drinks. They sat on their throne, or rather were held down on their thrones by a powerful force. That powerful force was their former savior of Olympus, the one they betrayed and cast away: Perseus Jackson.

He stood at the center of the throne room, a sadistic smile on his face that seemed to seep insanity and unpredictability, like he would strike at them at any given time. His outfit that of an assassin blended with a futuristic warrior, black, tech-filled, stealthy, and lethal. His eyes, however, didn't match his smile. The sea-green eyes, that were once filled with mirth, joy, and hope, now were filled with a new, dark, cyan blue, like the color of deadly ice, and what replaced the joyous tone in his eyes were now hate, wrath, and malevolence. If the Olympians didn't know any better, they would have thought that some time-travelling assassin with Percy Jackson's face came to kill them. They would have wished for that instead of this.

Perseus stared at the Olympians, each feeling chills roll up their spines. But Percy's eyes lingered longer at his former father, Poseidon. His smiled twitched a bit and his eyes grew more enraged at seeing the sea god. The sea god, himself, didn't know what to feel. A small part of him still considered him his son and cared for him, whilst the majority of him felt rage, shock, and disappointment come from him when looking at his once pride and joy. Poseidon sometimes wondered how he grew to hate his own blood and to banish him just because he wished for a life of his own. Everyone felt especially tense when the two met eyes and felt a small sigh of relief go inside them when Percy's gaze left the sea god.

The mentioned former son of Poseidon looked around the throne room, from the walls, the thrones, to the very floor. He sighed, memories filling his mind, and he said "Oh man, it is great to back. I can feel the happy memories coming back to me...Oh wait that's right, I don't have any. Most of my memories of this place have been real shitty. For the first time I entered this place I was accused of stealing a glorified lightning rod, of being too powerful or a threat, fought my grandfather and lost a good friend right there, threatened with death, and received looks of anger and menace, and that was just the FIRST WAR." The Olympians flinched at the tone of Percy's voice, it sounded like a man who had only received very bad and painful experiences trying to cover it up with sadistic humor. "Then after the war with Gaea, I received more looks of anger, judgement, and disappointment, I was accused of betrayal and treachery, disowned by my own _father,"_ At this Poseidon flinched and looked down, "and then I was cast into LITERAL HELL JUST BECAUSE YOU PARANOID, PRIDEFUL, SELF-RIGHTEOUS and POWERFUL OLYMPIANS CAN'T HANDLE WHEN A LOWLY MORTAL TRIES TO KNOCK SENSE INTO YOU!" A wave of powerful energy washed over the Olympians like a tidal wave; it was almost suffocating.

Perseus breathed in an out, loudly, trying to keep his cool. He then sighed and looked again at the Olympians with his sadistic and malevolent look. He then said "Now I come back and I see that everything I worked for, everything I worked so hard to protect and improve, the very world that I knew and protected, is now worse than when I was banished. You guys have broken yours oaths to keep track of your children, you are disrespecting the minor gods and demigods again, and you guys have some kinda urge to interrogate and threaten any immortal being that isn't 100% fully in line with you'll, threatening them with fading or killing their family. Tisk Tisk, you guys have really gone so low as the Titans."

Percy turned his attention to a wall at the left side of the throne room. It was filled with all of his and his fellow demigods' adventures, from recovering the Master Bolt, to finding the Golden Fleece, to saving Artemis from Atlas, to traversing the Labyrinth, fighting Kronos and the Battle of Manhattan, to the events of the Giant War and the battle against Gaea. It was all there, with Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and more.

Except for one thing: there was no Percy.

In where Percy would have been depicted were Zane and Ryan, where it should have shown him fighting Ares now showed Ares saving them from Hades and giving them the Bolt, where it should have shown him fighting and defeating monsters, Titans, Giants, Kronos, and Gaea now showed the two deceiving demigods. Percy's grin faded and turned into a frown, but what scared the gods most were his eyes. They glowed a violent cyan blue and the sea green became swirling around the iris. His fists were clenched and he started to glow and hum in power. He walked towards the tapestry, his back to the Olympians, and said "Huh, so you guys not only labeled me a threat, a traitor, and a spy, you also told lies and tried to erase me as a hero. And you gave all the credit to _those two?"_ The throne room started to shake and the gods tried to break free again but to no avail. Perseus then placed his hands on the wall and whispered something too quiet for the Olympians to hear. The wall glowed a bit before he turned and walked back to the Olympians. He said "You guys should know by now that secrets always come out, one way or another."

Ares, finally gaining the balls to speak, said "W-What d-do you w-want? W-Why are you h-here?"

Percy turned to the him and said "Ah if it isn't old Boar Face. I see you still trying to act all macho huh?" Ares glowed red in power, his teeth grinding, trying to escape, his eyes made of fire covered by his shades glowed brightly, showing how enraged he was. Perseus ignored this and continued with "I'm glad you asked those questions as I thought this would go on forever and I'm kinda on a tight schedule here, so let's cut to the chase."

He turned to all of the Olympians and said "I'm here on behalf of the one who saved me from Tartarus, the one who is REALLY not happy with you Olympians, especially because of your recent Ancient Law breaches that you have committed. The one I serve feels you gods are not worthy and competent enough to rule, so I'm here to fix it...by killing all of you."

The gods' eyes widened in shock. Zeus, bold and stupid to the end, shouted with "Who would DARE think that WE are NOT worthy to RULE? I have saved this world countless times and I have been fit to rule for killing Kronos. Who would DARE say otherwise?"

Perseus grinned and said "Why the Creator of the Universe of course. You may know him as Chaos."

Terror and horror filled their eyes, disbelief and shock took hold over their souls. The room itself seemed to darken and a presence they haven't felt since 60 years ago filled the throne room once again. They look towards the Betrayed Savior and saw the same thing hey saw before he fell into the Pit. Perseus, glowing with a dark blue, black, and sea-green aura around him, his eyes glowing cyan blue, his hair spiked up slightly, and he spoke in the same deep, dark voice as before " **I believe I don't need to swear on the Styx and you sure as hell know I would swear on His name. I did so 60 years ago on Earth."** The room began to brighten up, the presence faded, and Perseus returned to normal.

The gods were silent in shock and Perseus looked like he was getting bored. He spoke up "Well? Nothing else to say?"

Athena snapped out of her shock and shouted at Perseus "YOU LIE! Why would the Creator of the Universe want us dead?! He knows if we die, Olympus and the world dies! Why would he seek to destroy his creation?!"

Perseus answered with "Who is to say that is the case anymore? Trust me, _Goddess of Wisdom,_ your fates have been sealed, I serve the Creator and you Olympians will fall and a new order will take your place."

Hera asked fearfully "What new order is this?"

Perseus answered at her "Trust me, I didn't like the idea. I didn't want the position but if the Creator says so then there isn't much I can do. That order will be lead by me."

Zeus was silent before laughing out loud, as if he heard the most hilarious joke in the world. He laughed out "YOU?! HAHAHAHA! You must be joking if you think you can rule as King! You have no requirements, no army to lead, no power to match ours!" He laughed triumphantly again before he started to choke. The gods saw that it was Percy, his hand up with his index finger and thumb close together and pointing at Zeus. Percy then made an imitation of a robotic voice and said "I find your lack of knowledge and your laugh disturbing." He let his hand down and Zeus started to gasp and breathe heavily. Perseus continued with "For your information, I do have a say in being King, despite my previous objections. You see I know you must either be appointed by the Creator himself, slay the previous King, and/or be of godly descent. Well, let's see, godly descent? Check. Killed Kronos, a previous King? Check. Appointed by Chaos? Check, Check, and Check. Also, unfortunately for you, I do have an army and the power to crush you gods under my boot BY MYSELF. But hey, why end it like that when we can have a little fun?"

He looked towards all the Olympians and said "I have, though, a deal for you Olympians. It is a simple wager really. A duel, between me and one of you, ONLY ONE. You guys win and I will leave Earth, take my forces, and see you guys slowly burn this planet into extinction with your maniacal rule."

Demeter asked "And if you win?"

Percy looked to her and smile maniacally. He said "The loser who fights me dies, the Olympians will swear not to be able to attack me and my forces AT ALL for a WHOLE MONTH, whether by immortals or demigods or whatever, and, as a bonus from me, if you stay out of my way, I won't attack directly either, at least until the months over, then I will start killing you gods, one by one. What do you guys say?"

The Olympians were shocked at the proposal. If they were to win, then they could avoid the prophecy, at least for a while, and they would save themselves from damnation. If they lost though, then it would be a hop, skip, and a jump towards their inevitable doom and will give the enemy a VERY BIG head start. A normal person would immediately decline and try to rush at him with all their strength. However, they aren't regular people, they are gods, worse, they are Olympians, filled with power and pride, thinking themselves above all others and able to best anybody. What was one overly charged demigod against them?

Zeus, after receiving nods from all the Olympians, said "We accept your deal, _Jackson._ We swear it on the River Styx and on Chaos if you so wish to use that oath." Thunder rumbled and the room darkened. "One of us will face you and you will die by the full might of an Olympian GOD!" He tried to raise his voice, in hopes to put fear and doubt into Perseus's mind.

Perseus didn't even flinched and just smiled and said "I was hoping you say that. Who would like to go?"

Zeus's arrogant smile faded into a teeth grinding frown. He was about to raise his voice but was cut off from a certain god of War. Said god shouted "I will fight you, you punk! I have been waiting for a chance to GUT you like the WEAK HELPLESS FISH THAT YOU ARE!"

Zeus tried to call out to Ares to stop, but Perseus said "Do you swear on Chaos, to fight honorably, no tricks, no extra help from anyone, no holding back? To fight to the death?"

Ares immediately grinned like a maniac and said "I DO!"

The room darkened again and the oath was made.

Perseus smiled, menacingly, and said "Then let's get started."

He snapped his fingers and a bright light enveloped the Olympians.

* * *

 **Location: Olympus, Battle Arena**

As the flash of light subsided, the Olympians noticed that they no longer were in the the throne room. Rather, they were in the Battle Arena.

The Battle Arena was created by the Olympians as a way of sparring and hosting competitions, duels, and entertainment. The Arena's main purpose is to hold tournaments, contests, and duels as a means of entertainment to the city, like the Colosseum for the Romans. It also serves as a training and sparring area for the gods, with enough room to fully improve themselves. Although, nowadays, the only ones to use it for training and sparring purposes are Artemis, Athena, Ares, and, surprisingly, Apollo and Hermes. In most cases, these individuals would spare against each other to hone their skills. Ares actually challenged Artemis and said that if he won, he would use her in any way he wanted. Suffice to say that Ares ended on the floor, his body and pride bruised brutally.

The Arena's appearance seemed similar to the Roman Colosseum, yet was slightly bigger and more intact. The Arena was circular, diameter large enough to fit the Lambeau Field, the largest Football stadium in the world, and that was just the field part of it. The seats and stands for the arena were numerous and spacious enough for more than 90,000 individuals, monsters and deities alike. The floor of the arena was both as hard as the strongest of earth and yet practical. There are secret tunnels and replacement arenas designed below the arena for different events and in case of extensive damage. The material that made the Arena were that of the strongest marble and godly metals, blessed by the Olympians themselves, giving the Arena a gold, whitish color and making it practically indestructible.

13 of the Olympians found themselves at the deluxe seating of the stands, which is at the top and luxurious enough for kings and queens, which they though themselves to be. As for Perseus and Ares, they were found at the middle of the arena, a several yards away from each other, preparing to get ready for the fight.

Ares cracked his knuckles menacingly at Perseus, trying to look intimidating. He shouted to the former demigod saying "And here I thought that I'd never be able to get another shot at you. Heh, now I get the chance to go all out and crush you like the bug you are, especially in front of my fellow Olympians."

Perseus was not fazed his words and just stretched his limbs like he was just getting ready for a nice jog. He said in reply "I have to admit, I hoped it would be you that would challenge me. After all, what better way to start the destruction of the Olympians by destroying the first god I ever fought."

Ares snickered at Perseus and said back "Yeah, and what makes you think you will destroy me? You can't kill a god, especially not one as powerful as me! All that will happen is you, _punk_ , on the ground, with my sword in your chest and your head mounted on my wall!"

Perseus chuckled lightly and said "You forgot that I have killed gods before. Worse, I killed the likes of Kronos, King of the Titans, Gaea, Primordial of the Earth, and the Fates, themselves. Even worse, I didn't just kill them, I made them fade from existence. Banished them into oblivion. And today, you will be the next to join them in the Fields of the Faded."

Ares let out a blood-thirsty grin. "Oh, is that a threat _Seaweed Brain?"_ Ares said mockingly.

He made a mistake saying that.

Perseus's maniacal, sadistic side vanished and was replaced by a more cold, crueler side to him. His cold, stoic face unnerved Ares and the watching Olympians, as they remembered the angry, betrayed look he had when they banished him. He coldly said "No, its a promise."

The Olympians felt uneasy. The way that Perseus carried himself, the way he showed no signs of fear or doubt, the way that he showed an uneasy blend of confidence and seriousness. It made them feel that he wasn't bluffing. That everything he said up until now was 100% truth and was used seriously, and that scared them shitless.

Athena called out to Ares "Ares! Stop this nonsense at once! I know that Jackson may not seem intimidating but he managed to restrain us and destroy father's Bolt, we don't know of what he truly did it and how! Besides, he has bested you when he was just 12 years of age, and he defeated both Kronos and Gaea by sheer luck. What makes you think that it won't be any different?"

Ares yelled back "Because as you said, it was all luck! He only beat me because he was touching the sea, he only beat Kronos because of the Castellan boy, and he only beat Gaea because of the Valdez kid. Without his friends, he is nothing but a scared little boy in a world of big bad beings! Besides, I underestimated him before, now I will make sure that he will beg for mercy!"

Zeus called out this time with "Even so, if what he says is true, and it is because of his oath to Chaos, then he has the Creator by his side! He could very well have power almost as great as me! Do you think that you could face power granted by the Creator by yourself?"

Ares yelled out in hateful defiance with "OF COURSE I CAN! I SWORE AN OATH TO THE CREATOR THAT I WOULD DESTROY HIM ONLY MOMENTS AGO! BESIDES, WE ALL KNOW THIS BOY IS A LYING PIECE OF SHIT THAT WILL SAY ANYTHING TO MAKE US FEAR HIM! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM?! I AM ARES, THE GOD OF WAR! I AM THE GREATEST FIGHTER AND WARRIOR OF ALL TIME AND I WILL SHOW THIS WANNABE PUNK WHO IS THE BEST AND PUT HIM IN HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE! UNDER MY BOOT, BEGGING AND QUIVERING LIKE THE TRASHY HUMAN HE IS!"

The Olympians could tell that there was no possible way to calm Ares down or to stop the fight now. An oath to the Creator IS final and the fight that will happen IS final. To some of the Olympians, like Demeter and Dionysus, they know it was no use fighting it and just accepted it, yet still felt uneasy. Others, the more prideful ones, like Athena, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus, took Ares's words as complete truth and took a false sense of security that the boy cannot face the full might of an Olympian. They are the Olympians, they held absolute authority above all others, kings and queens of the world of all they survey, gods above gods, and they will not let this upstart, that has lasted for too long, change that.

Zeus sighed in defeat and nodded his head at Ares, giving him permission to fight, even if his permission was at this point useless. Ares nodded in confirmation. He turned towards Perseus and started change. A red and black glow surrounded the god of war, masking him from everyone. When it cleared, Ares grew and changed into a deadly piece of armor. He was now 6'7, slightly taller than Percy. His armor was black as night, with a red outline coursing through his armor. He still wore his leather jacket but his chest was now covered by a black chain-mailed armor with a symbol of a boar, his sacred animal, etched in blood red at the center. His leather jacket arms were covered in black plated armor, tiny silver spikes coming from the shoulders and running along the arms. His leather pants now had plated black metal on them and he now had a belt. Two black swords were strapped to his back. And finally, he wore a Spartan battle helmet, black color as well, with a blood red plume on the top. Ares's shades were gone to reveal the two burning fires he had for eyes. He took out one his black swords and held it in both hands facing him, looking ready to strike.

All in all, he looked like a truly savage, blood-thirsty God of War.

But Percy didn't even bat an eye. The only thing that Percy took notice of was the sword. He recognized it anywhere. The barbaric look, the black color, the symbol of the boar on the hilt. This was the very same sword that haunted his dreams. The very same one he saw took the life of the one person he cared for the most. This was the sword that killed his mother.

Percy's eyes grew cold and narrowed, like a stone-cold warrior that just met his most hated adversary. Percy got ready himself. He reached into his pocket and took out a pen, but not the one the Olympians expected, it didn't look anything like Anaklusmos. The pen was black, with a silver gleam and etching into its side, one they couldn't make from so far. Percy clicked the point and the pen sprung into its true form, a gleaming, deadly silver, black and bronze sword. The hilt was black and bronze, flat with bronze studs, the leather-wrapped grip being black, and had a symbol of a silver vortex on one side and a bronze trident on the other. The blade was long and sharp, double bladed, curved upwards, a silver gleam shown on one side of the blade's curve while the other was more bronze. The blade was in overall 4 feet long, a whole foot longer than its previous form, and if one looked closely one would see the tip of the blade looked more shaped like the tip of a leaf and the bronze engraving on the blade's side which glowed _Anaklusmos._ This confirmed that the sword was indeed Riptide, the current that slices through anything in its path.

Despite the words on its side that confirmed its identity, the gods were still perplexed at the new appearance of the blade. It looked like Stygian Iron but it had a more silver like gleam to it as well, along with the bronze gleam which made it all the more confusing. Poseidon was furious when seeing the sword once again. He remembered the humiliation he suffered when trying to take the sword, only for it to suddenly stop and zap him. To this day he knows not what happened or why it happened, only that he felt enraged that the sword that held the power of the sea, of him, suddenly deny him to be with his, in his mind, traitor of a son.

Percy held the sword in his right hand and pointed it downwards to the right, as if he was either to lazy to lift it higher or he was so confident in his strength that he held it like that. Either way, it angered Ares that his opponent looked like this fight would be easy and just stood there calmly and not scared. He didn't have any heavy armor on him, for all he knew.

The whole area felt silent, with not even the slightest of breath seen or heard. The Olympians, unable to act, waited in nerve-racking patience for the fight to begin. Unexpectedly, Percy touched the ground with a tip of his sword and drew a small circle around him, barely enough to cover his feet. The Olympians didn't know why he did that, but it unnerved them more. Zeus himself was so worried he gripped the edge so hard, a tiny crack appeared and a tiny rock started to fall. It felt like everything was in slow motion, the rock's descent, the relaxed, silent breathing of Perseus, the heavy, raging, and exhilarating breath of Ares, the small breeze that flowed through the air, breezing past Ares's plume to Percy's raven black hair. The rock continued its fall, time still seemingly sluggish. Percy's eyes were close shut, only further increasing Ares's killer rage. Ares's rapid thoughts were filled with the excitement of battle, the rush of his blood, the stabbing anticipation, the exhilarating thrill to finally kill the so called Destroyer.

Finally, the rock hit the floor in a tiny _clink._

Ares, suddenly, rushed like a rocket. Percy's eyes were still closed. Ares sped towards Percy with murderous intent. Percy's eyes were still closed. As he was a few yards close, Ares roared in fury and power. Percy's eyes were still closed. As he was within feet of Percy, Ares roared louder, raising his weapon high, about to strike. Percy's ears twitched, like a wolf sensing his prey. Ares swung his sword in a downward left strike. Percy's eyes suddenly opened, a predator-like gaze in his eyes, slightly flinching the god of war. And as the blade headed towards Percy, time seemed to slow for Ares. As the blade was within inches from him, Percy tilted his head, his feet shifted to the left, his right foot's heel up while his left foot was standing on its heel. The blade soared right beside Percy, the blade barely a micrometer from the tiniest tip of Percy's hair, whilst Percy's face was as lifeless and un-moving as a statue. Ares and his blade soared past Percy, his attack missed, his eyes full of confusion and shock at how he missed his target.

Ares stumble a bit before regaining his balance and re-configuring onto his target, who looked deadly calm and lifeless. He then rushed Percy again, this time swiping his sword in a left-upward slash. Perseus parried it with the flat of his blade, causing the god of war to stumble back again. Ares slid a foot back slightly till his feet found balance and leverage, and he yelled in rage, charging, for a third time, at Perseus, trying, this time, to stab at his chest. Again, Percy shifted slightly, this time to the left, and curve Riptide along Ares's sharp blade for him to swipe right, making Ares move past Percy and the tip of Riptide to scratch Ares's helmet. Ares grew enraged at being made a fool. He charged again. He slashed at Percy in a downward-right strike only for the same result to occur. The blade only curving along Anaklusmos's side, Percy to shift slightly, and for Ares to fly away from Percy a few feet away.

Ares finally had it and roared in fury and charged at Percy, his sword raised high and swiped down in a downward slash, putting his full weight on it. Percy raised his sword, vertically, and blocked the strike. With just one hand. Ares grunted and put his full weight onto Percy but the former demigod remained in place, un-moving. Their eyes connected, Ares full of hate and fury, whist Percy's had only a cold, hard gaze. Suddenly, the tip of Percy's mouth twitched into a small smile, causing Ares to flinch in surprise. Percy then pushed back hard, making Ares fly off a few yards and land on his back hard. Ares got up, wrath and fury in his eyes, which turned to shock and disbelief when he realized something.

He quickly realized that despite all the attacks he did, all the strikes and blows, Percy NEVER moved from place, only shifted and spun on his heel. As he looked at Percy's feet, none of Percy's footprints were outside the circle, only Ares's.

Perseus never stepped out of the circle!

The Olympians watched in disbelief at the few events that happened quickly. It all was so fast and yet so slow at the same time. It was like their eyes played tricks on them or an uncaring being ( **ME:D** ) made them see things in slow motion, prolonging their shock and horror. Perseus blocked the strikes and full force of Ares like he was batting away a fly.

Perseus broke the tension with "You know, I'm not much of a showoff or arrogant pompous brat like you, but since it is you that I'm fighting, I want your last battle before your death to be a humiliating one." He pointed his sword at Ares. "You took the life of my mother, the best person that I have ever known, and now you _will_ pay, with your life."

Perseus took a step out of the tiny circle. In a second later, he rushed like a missile at Ares. Gripping his sword with his right hand, Perseus slashed his sword at Ares, in his own down-left slash. Ares was barely able to block the attack and had to use both his hands to block the force of the attack. They held their blades at each other, trying to overcome the other. Suddenly, Perseus, with a slight twist of his wrist, now held Riptide in a reversed grip and pushed upwards, putting Ares off-balance and vulnerable. Perseus, as quick and strong as lightning, struck at Ares with an uppercut. Before Ares could fall, Perseus grabbed Ares by his collar and kneed him in the gut, stunning the war god, only for Percy to headbutt him square in the nose. Percy, with a spin on his heels, then slashed at Ares's exposed back of his legs, cutting the war god. He then, facing away from the god of war, stabbed him in his side, cracking and breaking the armor that protected Ares, before damaging and shocking Ares in surprise. Ares looked down at the sword piercing his side, that somehow broke through his almost impenetrable armor, in a sick shock and horror. He tried to turn his head towards Percy but the former demigod kicked Ares at his back, with enough force to send him, once again, flying.

Ares got up, groggy in pain, golden ichor flowing from his wound. He shook off the pain and launched once again towards Perseus in fury with Perseus meeting him halfway. They exchanged blows, Percy expertly blocking and dodging of Ares's attacks and Ares receiving cut after cut and blow after blow, each granting him more pain than he ever endured. Ares jumped away and took out his other sword and charged once again, doubling his efforts. Yet Perseus moved and fought with the grace and skill of a ninja, parrying, striking, and rolling away from Ares's attacks, smoothly and deadly.

Ares, in a sudden snap of rage, unleashed his godly powers and unleash a blast wave of rusty red energy towards Percy. As the blast wave reached him, he stood still and ready with Riptide, not even avoiding the blast. He instead slashed through it! Riptide cut clean through the energy like hot knife on butter. The two new halves of the past blast wave sailed past Perseus exploding in the background. Ares was speechless, as well were the Olympians.

Riptide suddenly glowed blue and Percy, with a sideways slash, unleashed a powerful wave of water towards the war god. Ares, in a surge of confidence and arrogance, tried the same, but got as much success as a toddler trying to stop a 10 foot tall wave. The wave blew Ares back, only for him to get back up and attack again. The fight escalated for what seemed like minutes, Ares not even landing a hit at Percy, but what felt worse was that it seemed as if Perseus wasn't trying, still playing with the war god. That infuriated Ares to new levels.

After a while, Ares got sick of this and raised his power to the limits of his current form. He glowed blood red in power and charged once again. This time, when Percy blocked Ares's swords, Ares surged through and punched Perseus in the face. Perseus was flung to the wall of the arena, in a crash that would kill a normal demigod.

The Olympians just about jumped from their seats at the sight. A cloud of dust and debris kept them from the results of what happened to Perseus. But, apparently, Ares jumped to his own conclusion of what happened.

"HAHAHA!" Ares laughed in triumph and arrogance. "Is that all you got _Jackson_! I admit you were a bigger pain than expected, but once, like always, ALL PALE IN COMPARISON TO THE GOD OF WAR! You were claimed and praised as the strongest demigod of the age, but really, you were always just as a scared little boy, living in a world of big bad monsters, crying for your momma. Oh wait, I forgot, I gutted the bitch with my own hands!"

Ares continued laughing maniacally and Zeus almost smiled evilly, thinking himself it was over.

It wasn't.

A giant rumble shook the whole arena, like an earthquake sounded off. Some of the Olympians looked suspiciously at Poseidon, thinking that he was angry, yet he looked as stumped as the rest of the Olympians. A surge of energy then woke and the Olympians traced it to the cloud of dust and debris that clouded Perseus. As the dust cleared, there stood Perseus, standing, perfectly unscratched from Ares's godly attack. No, all Perseus looked was pissed!

His eyes seem to glow icy blue in rage. The temperature of the whole arena seem to drop rapidly. Perseus then shouted out "You think that weak ass punch was actually enough to _finish me?!_ All you have done is PISS ME OFF! I won't make just make this death match humiliating, I will make sure that you experience ALL of the pain, suffering, and death you have done for the past millennia! 60 years ago, a son wept and cried in anguish of his mother's death, now, today, a mother will mourn the death of her son!" As Percy said this, he reached into his pocket and brought out another ballpoint pen from his other pocket, this one being primarily white with black outlines. He clicked the pen which in turn turned into near twin version of Riptide.

The sword was the same length of Riptide, but instead of it being primarily black, bronze, and silver, this one was white, black, and gold. The leather grip was black and the hilt of the sword was also flat, with design of a vortex designed in the hilt on one side and a symbol of a spear on the other. The blade was a bright white color, with black along the edge of the blade, with bright gold letters inscribed at the side, the words being _Fatum,_ or 'Destiny.'

"This sword of mine is known as _Fatum,_ or 'Destiny.'" Percy shouted. "This was made from metals made from a dying star and the purest of light, blessed by Lord Chaos and Lord Aether, Primordial of Light. A cut from this sword is poison to those darkest of hearts and harmless to those of pure good. With this sword, the sins and evils of your past rekindle and strike at your very soul, God of War. Judgement is here and he is not happy."

Ares called back out "BRING IT THEN PUNK! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!"

Percy zoomed towards Ares at lightning speeds. Ares clashed against Percy's swords, even with his full godly might, still barely able to hold him off. They parried strikes after strikes until Percy feinted and managed to cut the god of war at his exposed shoulder blade. The god of war suddenly screamed in pain, clutching at where he was cut, the pain as intense as a million suns exploding into his body The pain was unimaginable, a pain the god of war had never experienced.

Zeus raised from his seat and clutched the edge in fear and surprise, never seeing Ares cry out in so much pain. Hera, herself, covered her mouth in fear and anguish for her son. Percy wasn't done as he continued his relentless onslaught at the war god, not giving Ares even a moments rest. Every cut from the white sword resulted in pain that was impossibly immense and Riptide's cuts weren't any better. The god of war was not only losing the fight, he was experiencing all the pain and torture he had ever cast on an innocent soul, from every war he had ever created or influenced, from every spear, sword, arrow, knife, gun, explosion, gas, or missile, he felt it all with every slash. The savagery Perseus dealt upon Ares was just as, or even worse, than what he did to Gaea!

Ares tried to back off and turned his swords into dual shotguns. He fired at Perseus shooting hundreds of rounds at him. Perseus simply sliced through every bullet and frag that came at him, even launching some bullets back at Ares, causing further damage. Ares then tossed aside his guns and launched beams and waves of pure energy at Perseus. All were either slashed and pierced through, blocked and knocked away, and some Perseus let hit him, with no damage seemingly taken. After one massive blast of red energy that filled the arena, Perseus still came out unscathed. Ares, turning his guns back into sword, sheathed them and launched dozens maybe hundreds of beams of pure godly energy, back to back at Perseus. The results were still the same.

Perseus then thought of something and smiled wickedly. ' _Maybe its time to really scare the pants of the Olympians.'_ Percy thought. He then shouted out to Ares "Was that it? Was that all the tricks you had in your arsenal? If that was it, then maybe I should show you a few tricks of my own." Perseus turned his swords back into pens. Ares almost sighed in relief at the prospect the swords going away. He held back the breath when he saw that Percy's fingers started to spark with electricity. His icy blue eyes suddenly started to glow lightning blue and blue jolts of lightning sparked across his body.

Zeus's eyes widened at the sight. Not only had this boy eaten the power off of his Master Bolt, now he was using lightning powers himself! Percy charged at Ares, with Ares stupidly charging as well, still encased in red energy. The two jumped into the air and soared towards each other. Ares tried to slam his fists atop of Perseus, but with a sudden burst of speed, Perseus launched a lightning-charged uppercut square at Ares's jaw, sending the god flying. He didn't even hit the ground when he received the next blow, another uppercut to his back sending him flying. Perseus seem to zoom across the arena and sky like an actual bolt of lightning. With every lighting-powered punch, kick, and slam, Ares would be tossed, like a broken doll, across the air above the arena, thunder crackling and lights flashing.

Then Ares was sent straight high into the air, feeling almost weightless. A sudden flash of lighting appeared revealing Perseus floating above him, this time the lighting crackling around his skin glowing more prominent and sparking erratically. Perseus then shouted out " **Lightning Dragon's Thundering Jaw!"** Perseus clasped both his hands together in a tight fist, a surge of lighting coursing in it, and then slammed the fist onto Ares's face, a blinding, shocking force of lighting, more powerful than anything Ares had seen his father use, crashed onto him and so sent him crashing towards the arena floor.

The Olympians were, for the umpteenth time, shocked beyond belief at what just occurred. What power was that that Perseus used? Lighting Dragon? Was that some new magic or some bullshit that Perseus made? They were snapped from their thoughts when they saw Ares climbing from the hole that he made when he crashed onto the ground. More specifically, Ares crawled out, like an injured dog. He tired crawling away, not gaining a few feet until his hand was crushed by Percy's foot.

Perseus said "Where are you going? Crawling back to daddy to beg for safety and mercy? You forget that this ends with your death or mine. And from what I see, you look like a broken, ugly mutt that is inches from death. Ironic, that a _mighty_ Olympian is crawling beneath my boot, the boot of someone minutes ago claimed as a weakling."

Ares tried to respond back, snappishly, his voice chocking in pain "*Groan* W-What h-happen to the oh so p-perfect boy s-scout that your were? I-I thought that you d-din't w-want to be l-like us? T-To be merciless, blood-thirsty, s-savage?"

Perseus snickered and responded "A little hypocritical, _you_ judging _me_ about being a savage, don't you think?" Perseus then grabbed Ares by the throat, lifting him up, chocking the war god. Ares grabbed and struggled at the wrists of Perseus's hands, but to no avail. Perseus said "You Olympians were the ones who let this world fall into chaos, you were the ones that let the Titans and Giants rise stronger, the ones that let the demigods and minor gods turn against you because of spite and negligence, the ones that influence wars for sheer amusement or by your own petty squabbles, the ones that kill innocent mortals and demigods just because someone wouldn't follow your script and hurt your egos." Percy's blue lightning suddenly changed colors to black and his eyes turned black as well, scaring the war god more. "I'm no savage, that title belongs to you'll. I may be blood-thirsty, I may be merciless, but only to you. I'm your Destroyer."

His hands started to spark wildly and he said " **Lightning God's Shock Grip."** Ares screamed in pain as black lightning started to seep into him, shocking him inside and out. The pain was worse than the blue lightning from before, this one attacking him from his own immortal soul. When he realized that his powers felt like they were fading away, he realized it WAS attacking his soul. Whatever this magic was, it was actually killing him. Ares felt fear grip his heart. Is this what humans felt like in times near death and during war? Ares started to certainly see why.

As for the Olympians, when Perseus's lightning turned black and Ares yelled, The Olympians all but jumped from their seats. They felt Ares's life force and power dropping, like iron ball being tossed into the sea. They felt the magic coming from Percy being immensely powerful and almost toxic for them to sense.

Zeus said "That is it! This must end! I must stop this!" He about jumped down to the field before Hestia stopped him.

She said "Brother, you cannot stop this match. This is their fight and theirs alone, to intervene will be unwise."

Zeus shouted back at his sister defiantly with "But Ares is losing! You can sense it too, Hestia. Whatever the Jackson boy is doing, it is KILLING Ares, I cannot allow for the boy to kill my son!"

Hestia shouted back "You swore an oath to not intervene with this fight! TO THE CREATOR HIMSELF! Even we cannot intervene even if we wanted to! If you are to break the oath, dire consequences could fall upon you and Olympus!"

Zeus's face grew purple in rage, but he forced himself to sit back down, not wishing to break an oath from Chaos. No one has ever broken an oath from Chaos before, at least no one they know for certain. Zeus didn't wish to test that chance.

Continuing on to down to the fight, Ares continued to be shocked painfully by Perseus, the raven-haired immortal grinning in delight at Ares's suffering. Ares knew that there was only once chance that he will have to win this fight, but with his state, he will need to pour everything into it. Ares started to glow blinding red, even so that Perseus had to squint his eyes a bit to see. Suddenly Percy was shot far away from Ares, tumbling to the other side of the field.

A surge of power soared high fast and the arena shook. The Olympians stood shocked that Ares resorted to unleashing his full power. Zeus grinned, certain that Perseus was finished for no mere mortal, demigod, and even some immortals could not stand to see an Olympian god in his true form!

As light dimmed a bit, Ares stood there in his true godly form, blinding red light encasing him. Ares's motorbike armored look was gone and now replaced with a new vicious form of a true war god. In the place of a biker's look, Ares now wore an impressive, deadly armor. His legs were braced and covered with black metal, spikes coming the sin guards and also sporting black war boots. He wore a hoplite-style skirt, the cloth a dark navy blue with grey metal ornaments along the skirt. The skirt reached a belt with grey spikes on the sides and grey skulls on the center of the belt. His chest was covered with dark silver and grey armor, intricate looking and near indestructible yet light enough for him to breath and move fast. Ares's right shoulder was covered in a pauldron which had two dark white spikes emerging from it. His arms were covered in armor as well, also wearing skull-adorned gauntlets. Attached to his shoulder by a silver boar medallion, Ares wore a black cape that flowed to his shin guards. He also wore a hoplite-style helmet, that had a skull design at the forehead and four curved horns coming from it, two big ones curving high and upwards and two smaller ones curving to the center. His eyes, nose, mouth, and chin were exposed through a Y-shaped look. The color of his skin had turned soot black and his eyes, while fiery, dimmed to reveal them colored blood-shot red. ( **Design inspired by Ares's Regime design in the game Injustice Gods Among Us.)**

Ares had never used this form, unless he was alone with a powerful enemy in a duel or during the First Giant War. This form would have annihilated any mortal for hundreds of miles. Ares's damage significantly improved from before, but not enough to stop the pain he received from Perseus through his accursed sword or his black lightning. Ares actually felt relieved to be able to fight int his form, only for him to internally groan that Perseus would surely been killed by just seeing him in his true form, even more so because he held onto Ares when he transformed. That would be like a experiencing the force of a nuke head on. But Ares chuckled nonetheless, as he at least assured himself that he finally got rid of the pest.

Unfortunately, his sense of victory would be short-lived as he saw a figure stand from across the field. Perseus. The 20-year old looking immortal, stood up with no pain imminent from the blast. What was more unbelievable was the Perseus was looking right at him, at his godly form, and he was not even flinching. This boy withstood Ares's transformation and true form with no effort.

Perseus said "FINALLY! I was wondering when you would turn into your true form. I wanted you to fight me with everything you got, even if it meant for your truest form to come out. Now the fun REALLY begins!"

Ares's teeth grit together in anger, his eyes burst into flames, and he charged at Perseus. The two met their fists colliding, equal in force and strength. With every blow, punch, block, and attack, the arena shook, shock waves of force and energy pulsed all over so strong, it could be felt everywhere on Olympus. Percy would knock Ares with fists charged with lightning and fire, blow Ares's away with attacks made of water and earth, and blast beams of ice and lightning at the war god. Ares would retaliate with blasts black red chaotic energy, summon swords and axes to attack and launch at Perseus, and strike with fists of glowing godly energy. They matched blow for blow. Whenever one would strike, the other hit as well. Whenever one would block or dodged, the other would do the same. The fighters seemed equal in strength, Olympus itself shaking in their conflict.

Suddenly, Ares went full fury mode and attack savagely at Perseus, with speed and strength too fast and strong for Percy to beat back fully. Ares, spotting a chance struck at Perseus with full powered godly punch to the side of his face, knocking Percy down before Ares.

Ares seemed exhausted from that while Perseus looked stunned, the two, seemingly, catching their breath. Ares shouted in a breathless boat "How about that punk?! Was that too much for ya?! You ready to beg for my mercy?!"

Perseus, in response, got up slowly. A short scratch was on his cheek, a tiny dot of golden blood coming from it. Perseus wiped his thumb on the cut, a small drop of golden blood wiped onto his thumb, before suddenly the small cut healed itself. Percy looked at the golden blood on his thumb with interest, leaving the war god stunned and intimidated. Perseus said "Huh, all those blows, all that power, for just a drop of blood." Percy licked the blood off his thumb, making Ares and the Olympians flinch. He then looked at Ares and his eyes flashed icy blue. "Ok then. My turn."

Perseus launched a haymaker of his own against Ares, the sound of the metal helmet being struck resounding across the arena. Percy gripped the collar of Ares's armor and struck again, sending Ares to the floor. Percy picked him up and kneed him in the chest, before elbowing him in the jaw. Percy then launched a straight fist which collided with Ares's nose, breaking it and a stream of golden blood shooting out.

Ares groaned in pain, clutching his nose, trying to stumble away. When Percy caught up, Ares tried punching him again, only for Perseus to stop the blow from hitting him with his arm, countering with another resounding blow. The blows continued, each powerful, each loud and booming. Ares tried to punch back but Percy merely grab his left arm and, with a sick crunch, bend and broke it, causing Ares to scream in pain. Percy continued bashing on Ares. In a desperate counter-strike, Ares summoned a sword and lunged it at Percy's chest. Percy stepped to the side, dodging it, then grabbed Ares's arm, yanking the sword from his grasp and then plunged the sword into Ares's chest.

The sword went through the armor and into the chest in sicking stab. Hera yelped and cried in fright and shock at the sight of her son's arm broken and his sword in his own chest. Ares gasped, trying to breath through the pain, but Perseus grabbed Ares by his helm and said mockingly "How was that?" He then yanked the sword out of Ares and punched Ares with a black fiery fist, launching him away.

Ares landed and tumbled like a rag doll before slowing to a halt and lay still. Percy then shouted "What, was that it?! Is that all the oh so powerful God of War can manage?! Whatever happened to making me beg for mercy, showing me my place?! I guess they don't make Olympians like they use to. Aren't you supposed to show me your full power? THEN GET UP AND DO IT!"

Ares's body twitched and slowly got back up. He started to glow blood red again and the arena shook with violent shock. The very walls of the arena started to crack under the power that Ares had started unleashing. His eyes starting glowing fiery hot flames, his teeth in snarl, his armor broken looking and ichor flowing from his wounds. He shouted out in a malevolent, deep voice " **YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER?! I'M HAPPY TO OBLIGE! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU INTO SMITHEREENS! I DESTORY YOU HERE AND NOW!"** Ares brought his hands close to his chest and between them, a blood red and black ball of godly chaotic energy was created. The ball then grew and grew until it was the size of a truck, raised over the war god's head. It sparked violently, the air rushed in a flurry, and the round shook like an earthquake.

Zeus shouted out to Ares "ARE YOU INSANE ARES?! YOU COULD DESTROY ALL OF OLYMPUS WITH THAT! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!"

Ares, not hearing or acknowledging Zeus, shouted out " **THIS IS THE FULL POWER OF ARES, THE GOD OF WAR! NOW DESCEND INTO OBLIVION!"** He raised the giant ball of energy and then chucked it at Perseus saying " **DDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**

The giant ball grew and grew as it reached closer to Percy, whom did nothing to move out of the way. Then Percy charged at the giant, racing ball of pure energy. He raced towards it, head on, and he struck the ball with his open hand. Then a giant flash and explosion occurred.

The shock wave was so immense that the Olympians looked away and braced themselves. Ares looked at the blast with a maniacal grin on his bloody, sweaty face. He did it. Ares thought he killed Percy Jackson! He wanted to shout to the sky in victory, maybe celebrate with a full month of booze and women, maybe finally rape Artemis or Hestia and take one as his wife.

Ares smiled in triumph.

A second later, his grin fell.

The cloud of dust subsided, the Olympians looked towards the results. As the dust cleared, the giant ball of energy was still there, sparking and still. The Olympians jaws dropped in terror at the sight.

It was of Perseus Jackson, a few scratches on him and his clothes, with the giant ball of energy BLOCKED and GRABBED by his hand.

Perseus smirked while Ares grin turned to a look of horror and disbelief. He then said "Not bad. Bigger than I expected. But it is time to end this." Percy then opened his mouth wide and started to ABSORB the ball of energy, just like Zeus' Master Bolt. The Olympians could only watch in disbelief at the sight. The ball shrank and shot towards Perseus's mouth in stream. It was like his mouth was a black hole. Soon the energy fully disappeared and so too did Percy's scratches and wounds, even the ones on his clothes. Perseus's energy shot out like jet, his energy and strength seemingly replenished.

Percy looked towards the horror-stricken Ares. With eyes widen in a maniacal glint, he said softly "Boo!"

Ares yelped in terror and tried to run , but with his weakened state, he could only reached a few steps before stumbling into a fall.

Zeus shouted out "That's it! Damn with the oath! Olympians attack the boy!" Zeus shot out to jump from the balcony and attack Percy...until he hit an invisible wall.

Zeus bounced away and felt that someone put up an invisible wall. Zeus stroke upon it unleashing his full energy upon it, but with no dent or damage inflicted upon it. He yelled in raging fury.

He was interrupted by Perseus shouting out "Did you really think that I would expect for you to honor the deal?! HA! I would rather trust a lion not to eat a weaken, bloody deer if it was right in front of him and served with steak sauce! I knew you would try to intervene, so I set up this wall to keep you away from the fun. You can smash it all day long but only when one is dead will the dome break."

Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus and even Dionysus shot up and attacked the dome. Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hades just stood still and watched. The others didn't notice.

Ares continued to crawl away with Perseus striding slowly towards the war god. He then perked his head to the side and shouted to the Olympians again "OH WAIT! I just got news that you Olympians might want to see! Take a look!"

He raised his hands and suddenly, five Iris messages appeared, far way across the arena from the gods but large enough to all clearly.

One showed an icy palace in ruins, corpses of soldiers and shattered ice everywhere. The screams of mortals could be heard and it turns out because the top of the hotel, where the icy palace was on, was on fire and several wind spirits were wildly flying around. The image then shifted to one that the Olympians shocked: Boreas, the North Wind God, on his throne, bloodied and broken looking, and trapped in black ice. What stood before Boreas, glowing black and ice encircling around her was Khione, a sick smile on her pretty face.

Another image showed of a bright glowing palace in the sky...that was also in ruins. The image shifted to see a bronzed skin man in a fiery Greek Chiton, a wreath of withered, smoldering barley on his head, kneeling on the floor, also bloodied and bruised. This was Notus, the god of the South Wind. A figure stood before the kneeling god,wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans stained with grease, his brown skin glowing in the exposed sunlight from the broken ceiling. His hands held black fire like the one Perseus used. The Olympians were shocked at who the person was, mostly because he was supposed to be dead.

"Charles." Hephaestus breathed out in shock, stunned at the sight of Beckendorf, his dead son, alive and standing over Notus.

Beckendorf looked at the Iris Message smiling, his pearl white teeth glowing in a sick grin.

Another image appeared which showed of an old abandoned English Church, now destroyed and in ruins. Laying next to the destruction was a man in ruined bronze armor, had messed up black hair, his bloody, and had black wings on his back which now looked broken and dirtied. The man was Zephyros, the god of the West Wind. A figure stood before the beaten winged god, this one female. She had flowing black hair, pearl white skin, a pink, slightly dirtied, blouse, skin tight jeans, shapely hips and curves, large breasts, and had kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Silena." Aphrodite said. The gods were too shocked at the sight of another, supposed, dead demigod alive to notice that Aphrodite didn't sound shocked at all.

Silena waved at the Iris Message with a sickly sweet smile as well.

A fourth Iris message cleared up to show a field of dead trees and grass, mounds of dirt and destruction everywhere. A man crawled out of a hole, looking beaten up as well. This one was also winged, yet his brown wings also looked broken, had gold armor on him and had brown hair. This was known as Apheliotes, god of the east wind. A figure pressed her foot on top of the winged beaten god. This figure was female, with silky black hair, a black shirt and blue jeans, moderately sized breasts and hips, olive like skin, black eyes, and slight freckles on her face.

"Bianca." Hades said in fake gasp. Once again, the Olympians never noticed.

She smiled darkly at the Iris Message, slightly pressing her foot on the god's back, causing said god to groan.

The final Iris message showed of a weird giant news casting room with hundred of monitors, all broken, chairs and piles of makeup all over the floor, singed, and dozens of wind spirits flying around in confusion and panic. A man in a bright blue business suit, that looked like the sky, with white hair and smooth white skin laid groaning on the floor. This was Aeolus, the master and god of the winds. He tried to get back up before he was shocked with yellow lightning, causing him to scream in pain. The source of the lightning being a 16 year old looking girl. She had slightly long, sort of spiky hair, black 'Barbie Must Die Shirt', blue teared up jeans, a sliver parka, chains around her wrists, pale white skin, and lightning blue eyes.

Zeus gasped in complete shock at this person. He gasped her name in shock "Thalia?!"

Thalia noticed the Iris Message and shouted gleefully at it shouting "Hey pops, nice to see ya! How do you like my work?!" She shocked Aeolus again with glee.

Zeus looked beyond furious and started to glow, trying to flash out to Thalia's location when he suddenly realize that he couldn't. He tried again and again but he stayed in the same spot. Percy shouted again "Oops! Did I forget to mention that I also made it so that you can't leave the arena as well? Whoops, my mistake, I guess I was having to much fun with Ares here. Speaking of which..."

Perseus strode towards Ares again, the god of war crawling away, scared shitless. He yelled in terror "PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU, STOP! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

Perseus laughed hysterically and said "REALLY?! NOW YOU BEG?! HAHAHAHA! Ironic hearing that from YOU! But tell me why should I?! Did you give the innocent people you kill mercy? Did you give your crying, begging children who die in your name mercy? Did YOU show MERCY to MY MOTHER AND STEP-FATHER WHEN YOU KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD?!" His voice grew and his face scrunched more into a rage-filled look, one that terrified Ares rather than invigorate him.

Ares continued to scream out "PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS! I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ZEUS'S ORDERS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Perseus sneered at him and said "You're a coward Ares. You act big, bad, and tough, you act like your meanest, biggest, and and strongest of all the Olympians, when really you are just a scared little god in a world of big bad gods more powerful than you and you take out your jealousy, rage, and intentions onto those weaker than you. And when you suddenly bite off more than you can chew, you run behind daddy's shadow and cry, whine, and complain. YOU ARE WEAK ARES! YOU OLYMPIANS ARE WEAK! AND NOW YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY HAS COME! COURTESY OF CHAOS, THE CREATOR!"

Percy glowed violently, his power rising and the ground beneath shaking violently. Perseus started to glow darkly and what seemed like a cosmic glow surrounded him. The rumbling increased, Olympus itself shaking from the might of The Destroyer. He joined his hands together and they started to glow darkly. Percy then started to change himself. His hair spiked up slightly, except for the grey streak of hair, half of his hair glowing white while the grey streak of hair glowed silver. Black scales and cracked lines appeared on the right side of his face and neck while on his left side appeared white scales and lines. His left eye became black as night and his right eye glowed pure white. A ring of blood red appeared from the white eye and a ring of cyan blue and sea-green appeared on the black eye. Perseus's power seem to rise with no limit. Ares's true form seem to dim in comparison.

His hands opened to reveal a black ball that seem to spark and shake violently, as if it was unstable. Ares in a moment of clarity realized what it was: a miniaturized black hole!

Perseus voice boomed out **"TODAY MARKS THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THE OLYMPIANS!"** Khione's eyes and hands glowed black and shot beams of black ice at Boreas who screamed in pain. **"TODAY I, PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF SALLY JACKSON AND ADOPTED SON OF CHAOS, THE CREATOR OF ALL, HEREBY DECLARE WAR UPON NO OLYMPUS BUT THE ONES WHO RULE IT!"** Beckendorf, was bathed in black fire and fired a stream of it at Notus, burning him and causing the god to scream. **"THOSE WHO SIDE WITH ME OR CHOOSE NO SIDE TO FIGHT WILL BE SAVED FROM MY UNHOLY WRAITH! BUT THOSE WHO SIDE WITH THE OLYMPIANS, THOSE WHO SIDE WITH MURDEROUS, TRAITOROUS SCUM WILL RECEIVE NO MERCY AND WILL BE CAST INTO THE GATES OF THE UNDERWORLD AND FADED FROM EXISTENCE!"** Silena glowed purple and, with a raise of his hands, Zephyros was raised from the earth, clutched his head, his eyes and mouth glowing purple and screamed in unimaginable pain. **"THIS I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX, ON CHAOS, ON MY WORD AND HONOR, THAT OLYMPUS WILL BE SAVED FROM THE FILTH AND TRAITOROUS GODS THAT POLLUTE IT AND THE WORLD!"** Bianca glowed purplish-black and shadows, with the same glow, raised Apheliotes, wrapped around him, and sank into him, causing him to scream. **"YOU MAY HIDE, DREAD IT, RUN FROM IT, BUT YOUR DESTINY HAS ARRIVED. OR SHOULD I SAY, I HAVE ARRIVED!"** Thalia turned to Aeolus, sparking in her own black lightning, and fired a massive blast at Aeolus, causing the god to scream. **"Now what was it you said to me Ares?"** Ares couldn't speak. He couldn't move. **"OH THAT'S RIGHT! NOW DESCEND INTO OBLIVION!"**

The black hole in Perseus's hands grew, growing more unstable and destructive. Perseus shifted to his side and brought the orb to the side as well. The earth beneath them cracked, the skies darken, and tiny rocks and particles in the ground rose into the air. As it grew more powerful and larger, Ares truly realized the fool he has been, the full consequences of his actions. His life flashed all his atrocities before his eyes, the full weight of his actions finally revealed. And he regretted it. The war god finally learned true remorse, true regret, but it was too little, too late.

Perseus shouted out " **SPACE GOD SLAYER SECRETS ARTS! COSMIC WRAITH SPACE GOD'S BLACK HOLE OBLIVION!"** Perseus launched his hands forward towards Ares, the now giant black hole firing in a massive blast zooming towards the Ares. Time slowed for Ares as his doom approached. The god war couldn't turn away, he watched the beauty and deadliness of the blast come towards him. He heard his father and mother shout out in the background, yelling for Perseus to stop. But he didn't want Perseus to stop. He finally realized his crimes, the Olympians' crimes, and it was time for them to pay. The universe has judged him and this was his sentence. This was his punishment. Now, he accepts it gladly.

As the blast hit, a black, massive explosion of energy engulfed the Arena, the blast rumbling all of Olympus. All that could be heard was the blast of power, the screams and roars of the King and Queen of Olympus, and the last cry of God of War.

An eternity seemed to have pass. The whole Arena was covered in smoke and dust, blinding the bracing Olympians from the result. But soon, the dust settled and the sight struck them to their core.

The one side of the Arena, where the blast faced was gone, the seats, stands, and walls obliterated. Massive burn marks, rubble, and cracks appeared wherever the beam passed. Perseus stood at the center of the Arena, his form returned to normal, looking perfectly normal. The Iris messages showed Boreas, on his broken throne, limp covered and pierced in ice, his eyes lifeless as a corpse, with Khione looking at the Iris Message with a sick twisted smile. The same results happened in the others, except with Notus's body covered in black flames and burned into ash, Zephyros's eyes lifeless and his body limp on the floor, Apheliotes, covered in deep bloody cuts, dead on the the floor, and Aeolus's body turned into a charred, burning corpse. The demigods all looked at their images with their grins and smiles. The Anemoi, the Wind Spirits, were dead.

But the Olympians couldn't look anywhere else, except for Ares.

What remained of Ares was his broken, bloodied, mangled body, his once glorious armor in pieces, his cape torn. His mouth was slightly open, no breath or groan came out. His limbs were limp, his chest slack, no breath, no rhythm of a heartbeat, no sign of life. Ares's eyes were wide and lifeless, the once burning, blood red eyes were glazed and slack.

The God of War has fallen.

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDD CUT! TADA! How did you like the grand fight between Ares and Perseus. I tried to make it as epic and destructive as possible without going to overboard. I hoped you guys liked the effort and thought I put into this fight. You guys have wanted action and waited more than a few chapters for it, and so I tried to make it up and give you something special. I hoped that my use of God and Dragon Slaying Magic didn't take away the excitement of the fight, I know you guys have mixed feeling about them but I feel it was put to good use here. I'm sorry if the fight seemed too lopsided, I wanted to show Perseus's enormous power yet still give Ares a bit of the spotlight. I hoped you like Ares's true form, I plan on showing more of the gods' true forms and make better fights.**

 **I hope you guys are liking the story. I must apologize for the delay and long update times but a lot is currently going on in my life and it is crazy. I had my gods sakes GRADUATION and I'm now a free man, ready to give you guys more stories...at least as much as a guy who has to eat, sleep, exercise, and play Fortnite can do...and until I go to college this August. Coincidentally, that's when my birthday!**

 **I must also admit that I have had a SLIGHT case of writer's block, but who doesn't. But don't worry guys, I'm fighting it, pushing this story through, and will keep on writing. Also as a warning, I will be putting off writing for a week at best because I will be heading to Disney in a few days for a little R &R and some awesome time with my family.**

 **Also I have been wondering if you guys can give me some advice. I have been trying to make a place for Perseus's base and headquarters and I don't know where it should be. I'm asking you guys for any idea which is the best.**

 **Will it be: A) Mount Tam and turn the old Titan palace into the New Titan palace: New Tampolis or New Genesis**

 **B) Have them have different secret bases until they defeat the Olympians and have Olympus be their home**

 **or C) create a new mountain and new palace and have that be their home and headquarters.**

 **Please write in the reviews you thought and it would be most appreciated. Other reviews and helpful tips are also appreciated.**

 **Anyways, moving back into the story, what will happen next? What ramifications will occur now that Ares has faded? How will the Olympians feel with the first of them now dead? What next soul crushing event will occur next? Find out next time on the next chapter of The NEW TITANS: FALL OF OLYMPUS!**

 **Wait...I actually don't feel so good. *Sees myself turning into dust* "Oh Mother-Fu..." *Vanishes.***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Hello Everybody, my name is Zayden StormVoid, and I'm back to write yet another chapter of the New Titans: Fall of Olympus. ALSO, HAPPY 4th OF JULY! DUN DUN D-DUN DUN D-DUN D-Dun D-DUUUNNN! DUN DUN D-DUN DUN D-DUN D-DUN D-DUN! I have, since writing this, have returned from my vacation to Disney and Universal and celebrated 4th of July. I have been started back into writing this after tackling all the activities and experiences that completed consumed my time to write this. I brought my laptop to write this chapter when I left for Orlando but with all the walking, rides and attractions, and distractions I could not find ANY sort of time for me to write clearly without making it seem lazy and half-assed with how tired I was each day. My feet felt like they were on FIRE! But otherwise my trip to Orlando was in three word: amazing, magical, and exhausting! I even got VIP access to see Hollywood Studios's 9:00 pm night finale of movies and especially Star Wars. It was fiery hot, loud, and EPIC! I even got access to a VIP Star Wars dessert party that made me feel like I was a wealthy, pompous, First Order supporter. I even got this weird ice cream treat where the waiter would dump a scoop of ice cream into a steaming pot of water, but I didn't know if it was hot or cold because the ice cream gained frosty, frozen look coming out and it tasted delicious. I was also treated to a Japanese dinner at EPCOT where the cook made our food in front of us which was amazing! I also used my knowledge of Japanese, thanks to basic lessons and watching anime, to say hello, thank you, and bye. My little sister was amazed at me while my little brother sighed and groaned like the stuck-up, criticizing brat he is.**

 **The only thing I would say that ruined my time at Orlando would be the sun, the walking, and my siblings. The sun felt like someone stuck a giant magnifying glass on top of me, feeling like the sun was roasting me alive. I know that is an obvious complaint because its Orlando but it is really prominent when I live in a more Northern environment of America recently had a weird winter and even weirder spring. Luckily, it rained occasionally but it made it also more humid. The walking around is another obvious complaint but you would complain too if you walk around the numerous parks everyday, the sun at your head, standing around for rides, and almost no brakes. As for my brother and sister, they would sometimes complain, whine, and yell at me for just wanting to do something that I thought would be fun for everyone and for seeing and doing something I enjoy. My little brother, who claims to be have a superior intelligence and maturity than me despite him being 12 and me being 18, would groan at me, call me stupid and an idiot, and would criticize EVERYTHING I say and do without thinking it clearly and even when I DO explain it he STILL he calls me an dumb and says how I act like a 5 year old, despite me actually being wiser, more patient, and less prone to raging mood swings that can lead to him hurting my sister and everyone near him. I'm not saying this just because he is my brother, he criticized me and called me offensive when I spoke Japanese at the Japanese restaurant despite the people looking unfazed and actually happy and amused by it. But he is my brother, I take what I can get and try to love and care for him. Although, it was fun to see payback immerse itself in the form of a Stormtrooper scaring the shit out of him and nearly making me and even him laugh my butt off on the floor.**

 **I have also been once again submerged into the fandom and complex, confusing story that is FNAF, along with the videos of the ever-charming and hilarious Markiplier. I have even got the two books the Silver Eyes and the Twisted Ones to read. I have also seen the new Spider-Man game that is coming EXCLUSIVELY on the PS4. With both this game and God of War, it makes me wish I got the PS4 instead of the XBox. No offense to it, but all the games I have on the XBox One can be played on the PS4 and doesn't have the exclusive games that I wish.**

 **Anyways, enough with all that, it is time for the story. Last with left off, Perseus had returned, killed Ares, declared war on the Olympians, and shown his allies killing the five main wind gods. How will Olympus take the fall of the God of War and how will it reverberate across the mythological world? This we will see today. I have also seen the reviews about my question on a base for Percy and his army. Mostly its a tie between Options B and C, but I'm hoping for an alternate route that will appease everyone.**

 **Anyways lets get into the story. Remember that I don't own Percy Jackson, all credit of this world belongs to Rick Riordian, and it is not canon.**

 **LET'S BEGIN THE STORY!**

* * *

Fallout

 **Location: Long Island Sound, Camp Half-Blood**

 **Time: During Percy's and Ares's fight**

 _Third POV_

If one were to experience a true look of an untouched or blemished view of nature then it would be at Long Island Sound. The shining, luscious, green plains, the deep, wild woods and trees, and the shining, sparkling waters of the beaches and shores, it was truly a magnificent place. But the reason that this place is in such a way, how it escaped the notice and polluting destruction of humanity, isn't because humankind suddenly gained awareness and consideration to nature or by sheer luck. No. The true reason doesn't lie with the natural, it lies with a more supernatural force. For deep in its woods and plains lies the safe haven and comforting home for the children and soldiers of the gods: Camp Half-Blood.

If a normal mortal were to try and tread deep into these woods and plains they would just see an old barn and have the sudden feeling to leave the area unexplored and leave it untouched, thanks in part to the powers of the Mist, a magical force that has kept the monsters and sights of the mythological world away from the prying eyes of mortals. This force is so strong it makes a dragon, to the mortals, look like a plane or bird and make a hellhound or giant beast look like a car or truck. All to keep the monsters from the mortals and the mortals from the monsters. I mean what would the United States government feel about a massive city full of powerful immortal beings, that can wipe out an entire city with a flick of their wrist and endanger civilians, floating high above the Empire State Building. Probably not well. And as the Mist keeps away the immortals from mortals, the mortals are kept far from one of the only safe havens for demigods.

If one were to go into Camp Half-Blood in a perfect world, they would see a massive camp full of numerous, weirdly designed cabins, tents and other structures filled with godly weapons, materials, armor, and tools, a massive forge for creating godly weapons and armor, an amphitheater and hall for food and entertainment, fields of strawberries and fruits, lush gardens, flowers, and fields, and a tall, main, red and blue farm house. They would also see boats for sailing, areas for recreation, an arena to train and archery fields, and somehow, despite all logic and physics, a wall filled with molten lava!

But what would astonish most would be the shining city that is New Athens. It was a glorious city, with buildings and structures as high as 40 feet, which at first seems small in comparison to other cities but it was just right for the demigods and immortal beings of Camp Half-Blood. The buildings were usually colored white and silver, probably made constructed with marble or metal. The streets were filled with marketplaces, smaller buildings that resembled schools and colleges, and parks, all gathering numerous people, all demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and immortal beings. The demigods ranged from teenagers to adults, children to elderly, some were demigods, some were legacies, but all safe and sound in one of the only places for them to thrive. Over on the hills of the city were temples constructed for the gods, both Olympian and non. There was even some construction going on that suggested that there was more to come. This demigod utopia seemed to be one filled with happiness and joy.

That is if you saw things by appearance, but underneath it was just the opposite.

The skies that once many many years ago were bright and shining were now clouded gray and had a depressing mood to them. The skies would thunder and clash violently through the clouds, almost erratically, yet somehow almost a tiny bit more erratic than usual. An aura of depression and sadness seem to sweep across the whole area of Camp Half-Blood.

The children played and laughed with each other in New Athens, blissfully, happily ignorant of the mood that seems to always envelop the place. The many demigods that wander around the big camp had a sunken, depressed look on their faces, their eyes seemingly devoid of humor or life, clouded by fear and oppression. This could be especially seen by the Amphitheater bonfire. The magic fire would always change in size and color in response to the mood and attitude of the campers. Once it could change from the red to purple, from big to small, the intensity different with every color and size. But now, in this time, the fire is weak and pale, tiny cinders barely able to escape the barely lit coals, the color of the cinders being a sad, depressing gray.

This has been the mood of the campers for what most seemed like forever. While many demigods still laugh and smile and have fun, there is always that sense of something missing in the camp, like the joy was sucked out of the place. The ones responsible for this change to the once happy camp was Zane and Ryan.

The two sons of Zeus and Poseidon have practically ruled over the camp with an iron fist for as far as many can remember. For the new demigods and children, they were told that they were heroes and rightful leaders of the demigods for their amazing actions in the wars of the past. They have heard how they defeated the Titans and Giants, especially the likes of Kronos and Gaea, how they saved the camp on multiple occasions. Some idealized them; others feared them for these knew of the true nature of the two immortal demigods. These children were taught the truth by those who still believed the legend of Percy Jackson.

Although the two demigods made it a crime to even mention the former Hero of Olympus's name, those who knew of him and the truth behind him passed this to their descendants for decades. This stories were told by the children of those who took Percy's side against Zane and Ryan 60 years ago and were also told especially by the immortal Veteran heroes of Camp Half-Blood. These included Clarrise, Malcom, Jake, Katie, Chris, Travis and Connor. They were granted immortality by the Olympians, along with Will Solace, as they were capable warriors that had served them well through the wars. These Veteran demigods would tell stories about the real Percy Jackson, swearing on the River Styx they were true and that the stories of him being a traitor and spy for the enemy were false. They passed down the stories of the true Savior of the Gods, all his accomplishments, and how he was betrayed by those he loved and trusted. Many believed these stories while some didn't, causing a seemingly endless, yet silent, war between the camp as to the truth of the former son of Poseidon.

It was one that was spoken in silence due to fear of Zane's and Ryan's dictator-like rule. The two demigods would parade around the camp like they owned the place, which they say they do, they order and boss the demigods to do whatever they say, even if the tasks were dangerous and deplorable, and anybody who tried to stood up would be tortured by Zane and Ryan, usually in public and painfully by Zane using his powers over lightning. They would try to train demigods on how to fight yet they were horrible teachers and would cause most demigods to be sloppy and weak. The Veteran demigods would try to pick up the slack in teaching the new generation of demigods.

Many fights and riots would occur under Zane's and Ryan's rule. The most popular of these being the exile of Chiron. Almost the whole camp was furious at Zane and Ryan for this. The only reasons why Zane and Ryan banished Chiron was because he still supported and cared for Percy Jackson, his favorite student, and because he has been the only thing that has stopped them from gaining full control of the camp. They thought if they exile him that their problems would go away. They only grew worse. Almost half the camp that day left with Chiron and gained refuge at Camp Jupiter.

Speaking of Camp Jupiter, the paradise Roman camp was mostly sparred from the notice of the Olympians. The Olympians thought them too loyal to even think about ignoring the gods' orders. They were also wrong. Almost the entirety of the camp believed Percy Jackson to be innocent, the remaining people who didn't believe fled to Camp Half-Blood for fear of scrutiny and harassment. The Romans still openly told the story of Percy Jackson, unless the gods were around, and they would hardly worship the gods that betrayed Percy, even that of Jupiter and Mars who they once adored and once again causing Athena to have a deeper hatred of the Romans. Frank and Hazel were gained immortality to become the permanent praetors of Camp Jupiter, yet they still mourned for the loss of their friend.

Jason Grace, the new god of storms, lightning, thunder, selfishness, and humiliation, would arrive occasionally to try and brag about his new status and pick up girls to have sex with. Unfortunately, he was shown nothing but disgust and humiliation enough that he was forced to leave and spend most of his time either of Olympus or Camp Half-Blood.

Communication between the two camps has been near quiet, growing more so over the years and 30 years ago turned to absolute silence, their Roman cousins seemingly disgusted by the Greeks' actions and refusing to acknowledge them, another thorn in Zane's and Ryan's egos.

And while the demigods had it bad, the same could be said for the satyrs and nymphs. Back at Camp Half-Blood, another person to fall under Zane's and Ryan's trickery and influence was Grover, the new god of the wild. Grover had been promoted and gained godhood by the Olympians in exchange for full loyalty, forever. The satyr gladly accepted. He married Juniper, his girlfriend, and had satyr and nymph children and loved them, but as time went on, he changed drastically. He became more angry, paranoid, and lust-filled. He went around cheating on Juniper and never even tried to hide it, causing the nymph to become heartbroken and his own children to grow in hatred of him. It was also revealed that Grover had supported Zane and Ryan in their campaign against Percy. It had seem as if the satyr was jealous of Percy, for almost always taking the spotlight and attracting the attention of Artemis.

Another change that happened to the Lord of the Wild is his infatuation with Artemis had turned to downright obsession. He would stalk the Hunters and Artemis whenever they came to camp, tried sneaking into their cabin only to nearly die, and even tried bribing Zeus into letting him marry Artemis. Despite Zeus being the uncaring dictator he is, the only thing that would make him feel anything was his children and he treated Artemis as his little girl and, like any other father should, banned Grover from ever trying anything to Artemis, yet he still tried. Overall, the once loyal, innocent, shy Grover became a disgusting shell of his former self.

But if anyone had the biggest, most unstable transformation of all in Camp Half-Blood, it was Annabeth Chase. After the events of the betrayal, Annabeth became a shallow wreck of her former self. She would be prone to outbursts of anger and depression, get herself drunk in bars, stopped caring about architecture projects, including New Athens, forcing her siblings take care of it, and became more bossy and sassy. She would continue having affairs with Zane and Ryan but would always cry about Percy Jackson, her former lover, behind their backs. She tried seeking aid to her friends and siblings but almost all of them shunned her and would refuse to talk with her. Piper, Hazel, and Frank would either ignore her, yell at her, and almost attacked her, Malcom and most of her siblings would not speak with her, even in their own cabin, and even Chiron and Thalia would stare at her in disappointment. If it weren't for Artemis and Chiron, Thalia would have killed Annabeth, causing their friendship to crumble.

She tried finding solace in Ryan but he barely did and would neglect her from time to time, and when they were married she thought things would turn around. But Aphrodite cursed the two to have pain in sex and made them unable to normally conceive children. This pushed Annabeth further down the lines of depression. She would often disappear for a few days before returning, albeit strangely happier, but would once again become depressed and sassy again. The once striking, gray, calculating eyes of the daughter of Athena turned to a cold stone gray and her bright blonde, princess-curled hair became frizzy and pale. And every night, behind her husband's back, she would take out the engagement ring that Percy dropped when he saw her cheating on him, the one he would have gave to her, and would slip it on, crying and twisting it in sadness.

As for Zane and Ryan, they were having both a ball and yet hell at the same time. They relished in their rule over the camp and loved seeing the demigods forced to bow before them, believing them to be in their rightful place. They would barely care about their training and health and just focused on their pampering or finding the next girl to have fun with. Ryan, despite married, would still try to have sex with other women but would still feel the curse of Aphrodite every time, making him more enraged and lusting by the day. Zane, however, relished in being single and not cursed, knowing that Aphrodite would curse him the same way as she did Ryan, if he ever married. Yet what he truly wished for was a goddess, thinking in his absurd brain that only a goddess would be worthy of him and his sights were set on Artemis or Aphrodite. He would try to woo Artemis and her Hunters, but failed every time and did the same with Aphrodite with the same results. He has been currently trying to bribe Zeus for their hands in marriage but with little success.

Yet with all their success and rule of the camp, they still craved for more. They had their sights on taking over the Roman Camp, but with very little contact or meetings with the Roman Camp, not to mention how the Roman Camp openly dislikes the two demigods, there was no success in that regard. Zane would constantly push his father to make him an Olympian, unaware that Ryan was doing the same with his own father. This was also met with little success.

Zane and Ryan, for the past 60 years, have also been trying their absolute hardest to banish the very name of Perseus Jackson. But no matter the torture or rant of their 'greatness', people still spread his name and true accomplishments, making it a constant thorn in their butts to find the guilty parties. They tried taking this frustration out on the demigods, especially the minor demigods, trying to get rid of their existence in Camp Half-Blood, like they were clones of Hitlers and the minor demigods were their Jews ( **P.S. sorry for bringing in that Hitler persecuting Jews joke)**.

Another thorn in their royal butts was the infamous Andromeda. Although she would usually be seen with the Hunters, ever time she came to the camp she would cause trouble for the two. She both insulted and denied their advances towards her, constantly upstage them, and would grow in popularity and fame. They grew jealous of her when she became a leading role and warrior in the Titan Revolutions, as they called when the Titans were causing an uprising once again. Ryan swore that there was something familiar about her, saying she reminded him of someone but would never figure it out. Overall, they showed as hate to her as they did Percy Jackson, completely unaware of her relation to the former hero. But even though Andromeda displayed a sense of hope for the demigods, sense she was a Hunter, she wouldn't be around often and they would sink into despair again when she would leave.

Overall, Camp Half-Blood became a bleak shell of its former self. Everyday, many prayed for a solution to the problems they faced, they prayed for a hero, a savior to come free them from this torturous nightmare. Wouldn't they know that that prayer would come to fruition, sooner than they expected.

For today was the day that everything changed.

Zane looked towards the sky from the Big House, watching the sky flash in thunderous roars. Ryan walked towards him, switching his gaze repetitively from Zane and the sky.

"What do you think is wrong with the weather? Is your dad having a temper tantrum?" Ryan asked Zane, his last question voiced in a mocking tone.

Zane glared at Ryan and responded with "Shut up! If its anybody that could cause this storm, it would definitely be _your_ father, Ryan."

Ryan narrowed his eyes and said "Zeus is the one that controls the sky and this happens whenever he is mad, which is almost everyday mind you." Zane shot a challenging glare at Ryan, practically daring the Prince of the Sea to make another remark about his father, but Ryan just rolled his eyes, unaffected by Zane's glare. Ryan then said "But no seriously, do you know whats with the sky? It feels weird somehow."

Zane shook in frustration and looked back to the sky. "No, I have no idea what this is." Zane said. "This doesn't feel like my father and this storm feels unnatural. By the way, have you been feeling any weird energy pulses or something?"

Ryan replied with "Yeah, it feels familiar but yet really different as well. It feels like whenever I get angry but bigger. WAY bigger."

"Or when Jackson knocked your teeth in." Zane said mockingly, flashing a teasing grin.

Ryan's eyes flashed in anger as his face turned red. He replied angrily with "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO REPEAT THAT! HE DIDN'T BEAT ME UP! HE CHEATED AND CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE! BESIDES, I SEEM TO RECALL THAT _SOMEONE_ GOT THEIR ASS KICKED BEFORE!"

Zane growled in anger as well and shouted back "YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME, _MARKUS_! JACKSON WAS USING HIS BLESSING FROM ARTEMIS! TRUST ME, IF HE DIDN'T HAVE THAT BLESSING, THEN I WOULD HAVE CREAMED HIM!"

Ryan shouted back with "YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT JACKSON CAUGHT ARTEMIS'S ATTENTION AND YOU DIDN'T! RIGHT, _SKYE?!_ "

Zane's red face became purple and he said "WHY YOU PIECE OF-!"

The conversation turned into another heated fight between Zane and Ryan, something that demigods were used to. They mostly would steer clear of the two demigods, but there would be usually someone to break it up, that being Annabeth.

Annabeth got in between the two and knocked them both on the head, causing the two to stop and clutch their heads in pain. "How old are you two, ten?!" Annabeth scolded the two, sounding like a mother. "Honestly, I have to always break up your fights and I'm getting sick of it! Behave, the both of you."

The two just glared at each other before turning away from each other, crossing their arms and both said "Whatever."

Annabeth sighed in defeat. She would sometimes think why she ever married Ryan. She already knew of his cheating and his attitude only made it worse. But she supposed that in her fragile, sad state that if she divorced Ryan then she would sink further into despair. Plus, she though Poseidon and Athena would argue endlessly afterwards.

She suddenly heard slow-clapping. She and the two, Big Three demigods looked around for the person, but he seemed hidden. Suddenly, they heard a mocking voice call out.

"Wow! So THIS is what the leadership of Camp Half-Blood has been reduced too? I have to say that I'm disappointed." Annabeth's eyes widened in pure shock of the sound of the voice. She knew that voice from anywhere. After all, she looked up to the person since she was little.

Zane called out "Show Yourself! Unless you are too scared to fight my awesome power!" He said that last part mockingly.

The voice just chuckled, sounding amused, which ticked Zane off. The voice once again called out "Amusing, but you are the least threatening child of Zeus I have ever seen. As for me hiding, I haven't. I've been in front of you this whole time."

The three demigods whirled their heads to their front to find a young man standing there. He wore ragged, armored-looking jeans and a black and gold motor leather jacket, similar to Soldier:76 from the game Ryan constantly plays, called Overwatch. The man also had black and gold sneakers and a hidden black shirt underneath the jacket. The man himself looked young, possibly in his early 20's, standing at a high 6'7 feet tall, and had short-cropped blond hair and bright blue eyes, but what was most distracting and noticeable was the large scar on the side of his cheek that nearly reached his eyes.

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and terror at the man, tears forming in her eyes. She said his name almost like a whisper "Luke?"

Luke, in response, grinned, but instead of being a kind one, the smile seemed malevolent and disappointing. Luke then said "Oh, I see you still recognize me Annie. That would almost be comforting and happy for me. Almost." He then sighed, closing his eyes and shook his head. While doing this, he said "I, however, can't even recognize you. Cruel, unpleasant, bitchy even, and you cheated on Percy of all things?! Whatever happened to the sweet little girl I tried protecting all those years ago?"

Annabeth flinched under the rightful, yet hurtful, scrutiny of Luke and looked down, shame and sadness all over her face. A big crowd of demigods, in the meanwhile, were gathering around in interest.

Ryan's eyes widened in fury and drew out his Atlantean royal sword, Wave Crasher, and pointed it menacingly at Luke. He said "You dare mock me and my wife! I will gut you for your insolence." He tried sounding old and powerful, but Luke laughed instead.

Luke said mockingly "Ooh, my bad. I didn't know that she was your wife. Oh wait, yeah I did, and I honestly don't care and find it even more disgusting."

Ryan growled and would have charged at the former host of Kronos but was stopped by Zane, who put his arm out blocking Ryan. Zane pulled out his own sword, Bolt Slasher, which sparked in electricity, and pointed it at Luke. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you know who the hell we are?!"

Luke made a mocking, concentrating face, rubbing his chin with his hand and then said "Hmm, yes I do. You are Tweedledum, he is Tweedledummer, and she is what me and my friends like to call Annabitch." Zane and Ryan growled in anger, while Annabeth looked shocked, hurt, and angry that Luke, who supposedly died a hero and was her friend, called her such a thing. Luke continued with "As for who I am, I'm quite shocked you don't know me, after all you have been spreading lies about how you two fought me during the Titan War, especially when Kronos was using me as his puppet."

The crowd of demigods gasped in shock at what the man said and Zane and Ryan looked shocked and afraid, their eyes widening and sweat beginning to form on their faces.

Luke smiled menacingly and brought his arms up in a showing way. He said "My name is Luke Castellan! Son of Hermes, and once host to the Titan Lord of Time, Kronos!" The camp grew quite, shock and fear in everyone's faces. Luke then said "Oh and if you don't believe me because I am suppose to be dead, i was brought back to life and I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky.

Zane shook himself from his fearful shock and said in a prideful voice "How are you alive? Last I saw you, I stabbed you in your weak spot and killed both you and Kronos." The demigods all around were also snapped from their shock and looking at each in confusion and fear. Zane smiled as he thought this was his chance to fully cement himself as the true hero. His hopes crashed from what Luke said next.

"Hmm, really? You killed me? I have to say that I have never met you until today, I'm pretty sure that I stabbed myself to kill Kronos and that Percy Jackson helped give me the knife." The demigods became more shocked and confused at the statement. Zane and Ryan looked worried and afraid that their lies were being quickly unraveled. Luke continued saying "Yes, I remember it clearly, I was fighting for control over my body while Percy Jackson was fighting Kronos in the Olympian Throne Room. I remember how he was an amazing fighter that even Kronos struggled, how I regained control of my body and pleaded with Percy to give me the knife, that I gave Annabeth, to kill myself and Kronos. I remembered how he gave me the knife, I stabbed myself, which hurt like motherfucker, and how with my dying words asked Percy to help the minor demigods and gods. What exactly have you been teaching these poor people?"

Zane and Ryan were frozen in place, trying to figure out the words to say but couldn't. Luke instead of waiting just sighed and shook his head "Honestly, I know that the Olympians mess up a lot of things, but this is a new low. Well, I guess should inform the masses of the lies that you and the Olympians have been telling." Luke turned to the demigods crowed and was about to talk before being interrupted by Ryan.

Ryan said "You are the one that speaks lies here and we will kill you just like we did last time!" Ryan then launched a wave of water towards Luke while Zane fired a bolt of electricity. Just as they were about to hit him, Luke whirled around and raised his hands, his blue eyes, turning golden. The bolt and the wave suddenly stopped in mid-air, shocking everybody. The man somehow froze the bolt and the water in time!

Luke said in response "Really, attacking me while my back is turned? And you claim to be heroes." He then vanished from the spot he was standing shocking everybody once again. Suddenly, Zane and Ryan were grunting in pain and everybody saw that Zane and Ryan were flailing their bodies around madly, like they were being punched repetitively by an invisible force. Finally, Zane and Ryan were flung out far, their bodies crashing into the nearby cabins, their bodies bruised and their eyes closed. Some of the demigods, Zane's and Ryan's lapdogs, rushed to help them before they too were frozen in time. Luke, suddenly, reappeared before the crowd of demigods, his eyes still gold and looked like he hadn't broken a sweat.

Luke then waved his arms around the area and multiple Iris Messages suddenly appeared in front of the crowd and all over the camp and New Athens. Luke's face was projected from the Iris Messages and announced to the whole camp and city "Demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and legacies of Camp Half-Blood, my name is Luke Castellan and over 60 years ago I was once a leader and follower of the Titan Lord Kronos, during the 2nd Titan War. Some even heard how I was the host of Kronos and fought against Olympus. This is all true but you have also been lied to. For years, these _pitiful_ excuses for demigods," the Iris Messages switched to Zane and Ryan lying beaten and weak before switching back to Luke, "have lied to you about the events of the wars between the Titans and Giants and the legend of Perseus Jackson. The truth is that all of the achievements during these wars, like the recovery of the Master Bolt, the finding of the Golden Fleece, the holding of the sky, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle of Manhattan, and the rest of the 2nd Giant War were not achieved by these two demigods, the truth is that the real hero of the wars and the TRUE Savior of Olympus was Perseus Jackson! Don't believe me? Well then take a good look at the past of Percy Jackson."

Luke waved his hand again, this time his eyes and hands glowing in golden. The Iris Messages changed once again to the a fast replay of everything Percy Jackson had done, from killing the Minotaur to the battle with Kronos and Gaea, and of course the events of his Betrayal. All the while, Luke spoke "Perseus Jackson was a true noble hero, a demon on the battlefield, a savior and hero to the demigods, and extremely loyal to his friends and family. He saved Camp Half-Blood and the world from destruction multiple times. He saved the gods and made them into better beings and parents, his goal being to save those he calls his friends and family and improve the lives of demigods and gods alike. He even went as far as rejecting godhood, TWICE, and using his wishes to create cabins for the minor demigods, pardoned the minor gods of their transgressions during the Giant War, freed the peaceful Titan wrongfully imprisoned, and gave the goddess Hestia and the god Hades their thrones back on the Olympian Council. But instead of the praise, love, and peace that a hero deserved, he was betrayed by his friends, who sided with these liars and cowards, betrayed by the gods he considered family, including his father, Poseidon! He was even betrayed by the woman that loved, who cheated on him with this pathetic coward." The Iris Messages showed Annabeth with Percy and their times as friends and a couple, and then Annabeth kissing Ryan and Percy's reaction to it. Some of the shocked demigods in the crowd looked at Annabeth who was crying and fell to her knees. Luke continued with "All of this I swear happened upon the River Styx and I swear this upon the being who brought be back from the dead and I now serve: Chaos!"

Everybody was shell-shocked at the oath to the creator and assumed that the man would be destroyed. Instead the whole camp and city grew dark and cold, while a symbol of Chaos appeared glowing on top of Luke's head before it vanished and grew bright again. The oath was made and what was said was confirmed true. This only furthered the shock that the whole camp felt.

Luke then continued with "To make up fully for my actions and to make things right, I was brought back to life by the Creator of the Universe, trained under his and the Primordials' teachings and have come to overthrow and destroy the tyrannical dictators that are the Olympians! I serve the Creator and he deems the gods guilty of falsehood, abuse of power, and the wrongful betrayal and banishment of Perseus Jackson, the new leader of the armies of Chaos!"

Everybody was shocked beyond belief at the final statement, especially Annabeth, whose eyes widened to the size of plates. She whispered silently "Percy?"

Luke finally announced "What I have spoken is truth under my oath. Now I believe that the rest should be said by my leader and friend, Perseus Jackson!"

Luke waved his hands a final time and the Iris messages changed once again.

* * *

 **Location: Olympus, Battle Arena**

 **Time: After the battle**

The once glorious, shining city of Olympus was now dark and gloomy. The once busy streets and markets were empty of people and the bright atmosphere of the paradise of the gods seemed bleak and filled with dread.

The reason for this sudden change in atmosphere? The reason was held inside the Olympian Battle Arena, which is now the final stand of the God of War.

Olympus seemed to resonate with the god's death and seemed as it was mourning itself. There was no sound, no people around, the atmosphere was dark and full of sadness. The silence was cut off by a cry, a woman's cry.

The Olympians themselves were still in the stands of the Arena, high above, able to fully see the unbelievable sight that they saw. Down below, laying on the cracked, war-torn floor of the Arena, was the broken and destroyed body of Ares, now dead. Hera was the one who unleashed the wailing cry, her eyes filled with tears and her face filled with sadness. Zeus's face red in anger, his fists clenched tightly against the invisible dome that kept them away from Ares, they were clenched so tightly that they seem to turn stark white.

The source of this anger being directed towards the other figure down at the field: Perseus Jackson. The once former son of Poseidon stood triumphantly, not a scratch shown on his powerful figure. His appearance was different than before, with most raven black hair spiked up and over half turned blinding white while the other was as black as space, with tiny sparks of white flashing in the black depths of his locks. His face was covered with black and white lines, their appearance at a closer look seemed to resemble scales. His left eye was almost fully black, with a ring of sea-green and cyan blue, and the right eye was glowing white, with a ring of blood red. The demigod cracked a feral grin, showing some of his white teeth looking like sharp, feral fangs, like a wolf's or a dragon's.

Suddenly, Perseus's appearance changed once again to its original form, looking once again like the raven-haired demigod from long ago. Perseus then started moving slowly towards Ares's corpse.

Zeus shouted out towards the once demigod "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU FILTH! RELEASE ME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Perseus seemed to not have registered Zeus's outcry, or he just didn't care. Once he reached the dead body of the war god, he stopped, watching the broken form as if half expecting for the war god to suddenly wake up, but he never did. Perseus then knelt down before the body and reached towards Ares's belt. He returned his hand to be holding one of Ares's black barbarian swords and seem to examine it. Perseus thought ' _This sword is the same one that killed my family, the one that I found in Paul's chest. Seems weird that I now hold this, so long ago from that day, with its master now dead.'_ The sword shook and hummed in power, glowing a slight cyan blue, so slight that the Olympians did not notice, but Perseus did. Perseus seemed to flinch, seemingly startled and felt a rush go through him and the blade, but Perseus shook it off, thinking that it was just in his head.

Perseus stood up with the sword in hand. He then spoke out "Funny how things work out, don't they? I first fought against this weapon so many years ago, when I was just 12 on my first quest. Then several years later, I find this in my step-father's chest after its master killed my family, my last reason to live at the time. Now, after centuries later, I fought against this sword and its master again, with the very god now faded, his broken body laying beneath my feet. Only fitting that I give to him the same courtesy as he gave my family." He then spun the black sword till he held the blade pointed downwards, and with a sickening sound, Perseus stabbed the sword into Ares's chest, causing Hera to scream once again and Zeus to cry out.

Perseus then walked away from the body a few yards over. Suddenly, the invisible dome that kept the Olympians away seem to fade, Zeus realizing this when he felt the dome go away and his body nearly jerk off the balcony. With this realization, Zeus and Olympians hopped off the balcony and jump over to Ares's body. Hera was the first to reach it as she removed and tossed away the sword swiftly and cradled her son's dead body, the sword flying off and embedding itself in the dirt. The others stared menacingly at Perseus, their weapons out and ready to attack Perseus, while in Zeus's case his hands were sparking in lightning.

Zeus said dangerously "You will PAY for what you did today, _JACKSON!_ " His eyes were filled with power and electricity.

Perseus, unaffected by the Olympians, said calmly "Hmm, not really. If I seem to recall, I told you over 600 years ago that you would pay for betraying me, and I'm just getting started." Perseus smirked.

Zeus growled in hate and was about to strike Perseus when Athena interrupted him by her words "600 years? What nonsense are you talking about? It has only been 60 years?" Her eyes then widened in terror. "Do you mean that you spent 600 years in Tartarus?!" The other Olympians' eyes widened in the ramification of that question and what it would be if it were true.

Perseus seem to be startled at the question before chuckling darkly. He then said "Oh, did I say 600 years? Oh my mistake, I forgot time works differently were I have been, but no, I didn't spend 600 years in Tartarus, in fact I didn't even spend one day down in the Pit." The Olympians looked confused at the statement the former demigod said.

Poseidon then snarled in annoyance and said "That is impossible! We cast you down into the Pit like the trash you are! There was no way that you escaped Tartarus alone!"

Percy glanced at his father, his smile sinister while his eyes held venom and annoyance. He said "Why yes _father,_ despite your colorful words and idiotic mind, you are half right, I didn't escape Tartarus alone, I was saved before I fully entered the Pit."

The Olympians' eyes widened again. Hephaestus said calmly "Who busted you out of there then?"

Perseus sighed and face-palmed, shaking his head in annoyance and disappointment. He then said "Did you idiots even listen to what I said back in the throne room?! I already told you that I was saved by my master, I even swore it on his name:I was saved by Chaos, remember?"

The Olympians eyes had utter fear in them, unease filling their immortal souls. Zeus then snapped out of his stupor and yelled out "Whoever saved you does not matter to me at all! You have destroyed my Master Bolt, humiliated me, and killed my son! Today, I will destroy you and turn you into ASHES!"

Perseus smirked evilly and replied "While I like to see you try, I'm afraid that you can't touch me. You are under the oath of Chaos that we swore onto, if I won, which I did, you wouldn't be able to attack me or my forces for a whole month, I even gave you the courtesy of staying away from you as well until the month's end."

Zeus growled, his teeth clenched tightly, and said "I don't care a damn about your oath because YOU won't be around in a second! OLYMPIANS, DESTROY HIM!"

Afterwards, Zeus unleashed a bolt of lighting at Perseus. Poseidon followed by throwing his trident, which was glowing in power, and Athena tossed her glowing powered spear as well. Hera got up and unleashed a blast of pure energy as well, while Demeter lifted her hands and a trail of thorns and vines made there way towards Percy. Dionysus unleashed a purple beam of energy from his thyrsus and Hephaestus tossed a hammer covered in flames.

Before they reached Percy, they were all stopped, but not by Perseus.

A wall of shadows exploded in front of Perseus and swalloed Zeus's lighting and Hera's blast. A blast of bright flames burned Demeter's vines to ashes. A silver glowing arrow struck the fiery hammer and they both exploded while a fiery golden arrow struck Poseidon's trident, making it fly far away from Percy. A laser beam of blue energy struck and canceled Dionysus's purple beam and Athena's spear suddenly glowed purplish-pink and froze in midair, nearly an inch from Perseus's face, who didn't flinch.

The attacking Olympians were shocked. Perseus then said with a snarky grin "Cutting it a bit close don't you guys think?" The Olympians turned to see who prevented their attacks and found half of the council gone. Then they heard Apollo's voice coming behind them, in Percy's direction, saying "What can we say cuz, we wanted it to be a bit more dramatic." Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus turned to see Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Hestia standing next to Perseus, all calm and smirking.

The Olympians looked horrified at the sight, their brains not processing what they were seeing. Poseidon whispered out "Brother? What is the meaning of this?!"

Hades responded, smirking evilly "What this is, Brother Poseidon, is what it looks like. We side with my nephew to bring your tyrannical rule to an end."

Dionysus called out "Hermes? Why are you standing with the _boy_?!"

Hermes spoke out "Its really easy actually, Dionysus. Percy here is my friend and he is one of the greatest demigods to exist and then you all betrayed him because he was trying to make us better to each other and to our kids. I can stomach your misdeeds no longer! We side with Perseus, and we will save both the immortal and mortal worlds from your corruption."

Hephaestus cried out next "Aphrodite, what are doing? Aren't you loyal to Olympus? Perseus has killed your lover and you stand with him?!"

Aphrodite called out angrily "That _beast_ was NO LOVER OF MINE! I could never love such a hideous, disgusting excuse of a man! I only dated him to get back at you for forcing me into your marriage! Now I say this with full confidence and reason: I, Aphrodite, daughter of Ouranos, hereby side with Percy and divorce my marriage to Hephaestus!" The ring on her finger, that signaled her marriage to Hephaestus, was cracked in half and fell to the floor. Hephaestus's ring also cracked in half, leaving him speechless.

Athena called out this time to Artemis saying "Sister? How could you side with Percy Jackson, a _male_?! Aren't you loyal to your family?!"

Artemis replied with "I AM loyal to my family." She then gestured to Percy and the rest and said "THIS is my family. The family who has loved, cared, and respected me while you all represent everything that me and my Hunt despise! You all tried to banish my mother again and failed your promises to Olympus and the other gods and I will not be apart of it any longer! I break my ties with Olympians this day and will NEVER be a part of you tyrants again!"

Zeus grew in anger with every word and he looked to Apollo in rage. He yelled out "APOLLO! STOP THIS MADNESS AND GET OVER HERE WITH YOUR SISTER! YOU ARE LOYAL TO ME AND OLYMPUS!"

Apollo glared menacingly at Zeus, catching the King of the Gods off-guard. He yelled back "Sorry pops, but I side with my sis, my cousin, and the rest of us." He gestured to Percy and the rest. "They have treated me with respect, love and friendship, something that _you_ never did! All you ever did was criticize me, yell at me, and look at me with disappointment while you treated Athena and Artemis like princesses. You turned me mortal and banished me from Olympus to fight your stupid quests, you broke your oaths, and you lied about all this to make yourselves look like heroes. I will no longer side with a power hungry, lying, conniving tyrant like you!"

Zeus was about to explode then and there, but his wife's voice snapped him to what she had to say. Hera said "Sister?" Hera referred to the Goddess of Hope, Hestia. Zeus and his side of Olympians almost forgot that she was Perseus's side, thinking that it would be impossible that she would betray your family. Hera continued with "Why are you with them?! Why would you betray your family?! Why would you side with failures and misfits than your family?!"

Hestia replied calmly, a hint of sadness in her eyes, saying "Forgive me sister, but you and Olympus gave me no choice. The consequences of your actions, the oaths that you have broken, the lives you have destroyed, your overwhelming, hurtful impact you brought to the mortals cannot go on. The hope in and for Olympus is but cinders now and I know, better than anyone, that you all will not change, even if your lives were at stake, like they are this day. I side with my adopted son, my brother, and all of us. We have been given this task by the Creator, our practical great-grandfather, and he has shown me kindness, love, and, most importantly, hope, hope for a better future where demigods and gods treat each other as equals, a future that we will never come under your reign. I wish not to fight with you sister or any of my siblings or family, which is why we have agreed that if any of you surrender, join us, or declare neutrality, then you will be spared. I hope that most of you will take this offer, but if any of you fight against us, if anyone hurts MY family, then you will receive no mercy from us." Hestia said that last statement with such a fiery vengeance and fire in her eye, one that just promised pain suffering if that happened. "And make no mistake, _sister_ , if you call my family failures again, sister or not, I will burn you to a pile of ashes!"

Hera had tears in her eyes, as did Demeter, even Dionysus had a glimmer of confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, but Zeus's only held rage and hate. Zeus cried out hastily "NONE OF US WILL EVER JOIN YOU! NONE OF US WILL EVER SURRENDER! THERE WILL BE NO NEUTRALITY! EITHER THEY ARE WITH US OR THEY ARE AGAINST US!"

Perseus, with a hard, cold look on his face, said in reply "Then let's see who is the better king."

Perseus then waved his arms and giant Iris Messages appeared around the Arena, alerting the Olympians. When no more came, the Olympians took the opportunity to notice all of them. There was he original five that had Khione, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, and Thalia killing the wind gods, then there was one that had Camp Half-Blood, with three separate crowds of demigods and, in a corner, Zane and Ryan bruised and unconscious, another held Camp Jupiter, with an entire assembly of demigods, with Frank and hazel in their praetor clothing, then there was an image that showed the Hunters in their camp, with an image of Andromeda and Piper up front, an image of the Amazons appeared with two large groups of them staring off, and finally there were separate Iris Messages that showed various other groups and gods. The Olympians were especially startled when they saw what looked like Luke Castellan at the head of one of the demigod groups.

Perseus then announced in a high, commanding voice "Demigods, Gods, Hunters, Amazons, Satyrs, Nymphs and more, my name is Perseus Jackson! Once, over 60 years ago, I was once but a humble, loyal soldier of Olympus, serving under the gods, fighting against multiple threats of Olympus and the mortal world! I retrieved the stolen Master Bolt when I was 12, I found the Golden Fleece a year later, I held the skies, saved the goddess Artemis, and fought the Titan Atlas later, I fought against the Titans in the 2nd Titan war for two years, I took part in the First Great Prophecy as I turned 16 and, with the help of Luke Castellan who redeemed himself from betrayal and died, we defeated the Titan Lord! I then fought against Gaea and her Giants, taking part in the 2nd Great Prophecy! I defeated Giants, I became a praetor of the 12th Legion of Rome, fell in and survived Tartarus, helped seal the Doors of Death, and force Gaea to fade for good. I served Olympus, the gods, and demigods through all my life and never once did I do anything wrong! But then I was betrayed by the very gods that I saved, the very people that I bled, fought, and suffered for, I was betrayed by own demigods, people I called family, with only few standing with me in the end! I was betrayed by the love of my life herself and by MY OWN FATHER! I was labeled a traitor for not accepting godhood, THREE TIMES! I was called a threat for being too powerful! I was named a monster for refusing to be a pawn to the Olympian tyrants! I WAS CAST INTO TARTARUS FOR WISHING TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE! AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

Perseus calmly breathed and continued. "But as I fell into the Pit, I was saved by unlikely ally, a friend I never knew existed, a true father that I never knew. I was saved by the Creator of the Universe himself: Lord Chaos! He saw the injustice dealt upon me, the gods, demigods, and mortal of this world by the Olympians and he had enough as well! He asked me to join him to defeat the gods and gave me the power to do so! I sought friends, allies to help me and now, after years of preparing, we are here to announce this! **I, PERSEUS JACKSON, UNDER THE WILL OF THE CREATOR, HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON THE OLYMPIANS!** I have now destroyed the Sister of Fate, I have slain the Titan of Storms, Typhoon, and I have slain the God of War, Ares!"

The Iris Messages changed to show the dead bodies of the Fates, a massive, monstrous, dead giant, formerly known as Typhoon, and the dead, beaten body of Ares. This caused numerous shocked, large, audible gasps, and looks of terror and from everyone.

Perseus continued with "My forces have already slain the wind gods Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Zephyros, and Apheliotes! My most strongest lieutenants and allies have traversed Tartarus and Earth to defeat the last remaining enemy Titans and Giants! My army was granted by the Creator, an army that has trained for THOUSANDS OF YEARS to follow his command, and now they follow MY command! Not to mention that I have gained allies from Earth as well." Perseus then gestured towards the gods on his side, causing more shocked faces and reactions.

Artemis spoke up saying "I, Phoebe Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Archery, Chasity, Maidens, and Childbirth, hereby, with sound mind, body and soul, swear upon the River Styx and Chaos to follow, join, and serve under Chaos, and fight alongside Perseus Jackson!"

Aphrodite spoke up afterwards with the same oath "I, Aphrodite, Daughter to Ouranos, Goddess of Love, Sexual Affairs, and Beauty, with sound mind, body, and soul, hereby join, follow, and serve under Lord Chaos and fight alongside Perseus Jackson! This I swear on the River Styx!"

The others said their own oaths, drawing more shocked reactions, mostly from Camp Half-Blood and the Amazons, while the Romans and Hunters looked surprisingly normal. After they were done, Andromeda announced from her Iris Message saying "I, Andromeda, declare for the Hunters to follow and continue to serve our Lady Artemis but also serve the Creator under his name and the River Styx! I also swear to stand, follow, and fight alongside my brother, Percy Jackson! I swear this under my true name: Andromeda Jackson!"

This caused a shocked, deadly silence from both demigods and gods alike. Zeus and Poseidon looked especially horrified at the news of Andromeda being Percy Jackson's sister. Poseidon finally realized why the girl looked so familiar and interesting to him, it was because she looked like his once lover who he practically killed: Sally Jackson. Zeus at the while couldn't stand that they were not just one but now two Jacksons to deal with.

Then the next announcement came, this time from Camp Half-Blood. The image that showed the camp was directed towards the group of demigods standing next to Luke Castellan, which at closer inspection included almost the whole Apollo cabin, the whole Hermes and Aphrodite cabins, a whole bunch from the minor god cabins, half of the Demeter cabin, a slight few from the Ares and Athena cabins, and half of the Hephaestus cabin. Looking closer, the gods saw that several of the Immortal Veteran demigods, such as Clarrise La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardener, the Stolls, Malcom, and Jake.

Luke called out "I, Luke Castellan, the former Host of Kronos and now soldier to the Creator, swear to follow and fight for Chaos and serve with Perseus Jackson! We all swear this-"

"ON THE RIVER STYX AND CHAOS!" This last part was called out from everyone in the crowd alongside Luke. The fear and shock in the Olympians grew by the second with each passing betrayal. They then heard another announcement from the Camp Jupiter Iris Message. At the helm stood Frank and Hazel in their praetor clothes and the full Roman Centurion Consensus, the Council of New Rome.

Frank spoke up with "After the events that have happened and the atrocities revealed that the Olympian gods have done, the council of New Rome has reached a unanimous decision as well as the rest of the Roman camp. We, the people of New Rome and Camp Jupiter, no longer serve and worship the Olympians anymore! We now worship and praise the Creator of the Universe, such as the past."

Hazel continued with "We, the people of Rome, hereby swear our allegiance to Perseus Jackson, a true hero, a true Roman, a true friend! We will no longer abide by the tyranny of the gods and will see to their defeat or surrender!"

Suddenly, Frank move to his left while Hazel moved to her right. A figure came walking out of the shadows, in her old praetor robes and armor. She held a spear in one hand and carried her helm on her side, her black hair tied in a braid as her stoic face appeared. This shocked the gods again for this was another dead demigod come back to life: Reyna.

Reyna then spoke "We, the people of Rome, swear our allegiance to the one Creator! We swear this in Chaos's name and on the River Styx!"

"WE SWEAR THIS IN CHAOS'S NAME AND ON THE RIVER STYX!" said the rest of the Romans.

Shock was not the only feeling that the Zeus's Olympians felt at that time. They felt a wave of nausea and pain ring inside their cores, like they were being ripped in two. They could hear violent roars and cries ringing in their heads and they were feeling ever weaker by the minute. They would not know what it meant until later.

Then the image of the Amazons showed two people of one of the Amazon crowds coming forward. It was Hylla, Queen of the Amazons. There was also someone standing next to her, a black haired girl with Persian-tanned skin and onyx black eyes. In a shocking reveal, it was Zoe Nightshade, former Lieutenant of the Hunt, also formerly dead.

They stood side by side looking at the Iris Message. Hylla spoke up with "As these events have occurred, I have made my decision! I, Hylla, Queen of the Amazons, hereby side with Perseus Jackson and Lord Chaos! To those Amazons who wish to follow me, then stand with me, and those who do not and stand with the Olympians will be treated as an enemy."

Almost half of the Amazons gathered around Hylla while the rest backed off into another group, but even then some looked hesitant, unsure of what to do. As for the male worker slaves, they were as well split between the opposing groups, depending on which Amazons a worker male belonged to. Hera felt a ringing pain go through her when she saw that some of the Amazons, who she is patron of, have split and betrayed her.

Finally, several gods who appeared on the remaining Iris Messages also shouted out their allegiances. Gods such as Hypnos, Morpheus, Thanatos, Hebe, Nike, Iris, Persephone, and several more pledged their allegiance towards Percy. Some like Hercules, Phobos, and Deimos joined Zeus but it was small in comparison to Perseus's support.

With all that out of the way, Perseus continued with his announcement "As you see, your very allies turn against you! The consequences of your actions have been realized today! The Fates are gone and won't cheat for you! Your war god has fallen by hand! Your own kin betray you, just as you my kin betrayed me! As they say, an eye for eye!"

Perseus yelled out,power applied in his voice " **TODAY MARKS THE END OF THE OLYMPIANS! One by one, they will fall! And from the ashes of their rule, WE WILL BUILD A BETTER ONE! But make no mistake, I don't wage war on Olympus or the world or the mortals! I don't seek the world's destruction, I seek to save it! I seek to dismantle the millennia of oppression and fear! I WAGE WAR NOT ON OLYMPUS, I WAGE IT ON THE OLYMPIANS! But I made a promise! In accordance with an oath, sworn by me and the Olympians, that I would fight one of them to the death and, as you can see, I won! In accordance with the oath, the Olympians shall not be able to attack me or my forces for a whole month, whether by themselves, their allies, or outside interference and I, in return, will not attack them until the month's end!"**

Perseus glowed with such strength and power that the earth shook and the Olympians quivered in fear, powerless to do anything. Perseus then yelled out " **TODAY THE WAR BEGINS AND TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF YOUR END! THE FALLOUT OF YOUR MISDEEDS HAS FINALLY COME TO PASS! KRONOS AND HIS TITANS ARE NO MORE! GAEA AND HER GIANTS ARE GONE! YOUR AGE ENDS AS OUR AGE RISES! A NEW GOLDEN AGE FOR THE WORLD! WE CALL OURSELVES BY THE TITLE THE CREATOR HAS GIVEN US! WE ARE THE NEW SUCCESSORS OF THE PRIMORDIALS! THE NEW CHILDREN TO THE FIRST BEINGS!"**

 **"WE ARE THE NEW TITANS!"**

And with a thunderous boom, a bright light clouded the Olympians sight. As it faded, Perseus, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hestia vanished. The Iris Message of the Roman Camp and the Hunters vanished too, as did the ones that held Khione, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Thalia, and the other gods. The group of demigods that joined Perseus had also vanished. The rogue Amazons had also disappeared.

What was left behind was the distraught Olympians, demigods, and Amazons. Some fell to their knees in overwhelming horror, some even fainted in a soft crash. No one, no man or god, could know the full extent of what was to come, the war that moments ago the Olympians thought would be far away had just now begun.

No one knew what to do.

No one knew what to expect.

They knew only three things.

Their once Savior, whom they cast out and betrayed has returned, and now has come with vengeance.

The Creator had passed judgement upon them, and found them guilty.

And worse of all, this is a war that they could not win.

* * *

 **DUN! DUN DUN! DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! There you have it! The New Titans have emerged, half their allies are gone, and a war of world-shaking proportions has just begun!**

 **Sorry if this seemed forced or lazy, a lot has happened and I'm trying to bet back into rhythm again. By now, I have just gone back from Disney/Universal vacation, gotten new books to read, watched awesome movies, and had the 4th of July! I have also been going through how to manage my time and priorities. All in all, it has been a BUSY month!**

 **I have seen the Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and HOLY CRAP THEY ARE GOOD! Incredibles 2 felt like a direct sequel to the original and I loved it! Although, I think the flashing lights and stuff gave me a tiny bit of pink eye or something, but it was worth it. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was also amazing and I really felt like I was in an alternate world where the reality of dinosaurs being treated like other animals and their significance in the world was a big issue. I was also scared out of my mind of the Indorapter, the perfect, horrifying predator. And once again, I don't understand the hate and criticism for this movie. No offense to the originals, but the criticism and rage of this movie is completely generic and unoriginal as anything you may find in this movie can be easily traced and found in the original Jurassic Park, whether you may call into cartoony or whatever.**

 **I heard a quote from this guy on Youtube, Klayton Fioriti go check him out, from this philosopher that I really like to share with you guys and make you guys see my point in why I hate all this criticism: "** _ **Human beings never think for themselves they find it too uncomfortable. For the most part, members of our species simply repeat what they are told-and become upset if they are exposed to any different view. The characteristic human trait is not awareness but conformity. We are stubborn, self-destructive conformists. Any other view of our species is just a self-congratulatory delusion**_ **"-Michael Crichton. I found this from**

 **Now, not to say that people should like this movie, your opinions are your own but I ask to think carefully on something before just passing verdict because a bunch of people thought otherwise. This kind of quote is realistic with our society today. like how half the people didn't like Star War: The Last Jedi because their fan theories were wrong and because of how some just listen to the opinions of other rather than themselves. Whoa, sorry for that rant but I just had to get that out of my chest, hope you guys learned something.**

 **Anyways, I sure you saw that I said that Perseus killed Typhoon and are wondering: What? Well, remember those trials that Perseus's friends had to do to complete their training and prove themselves worthy? Well, killing Typhoon was one of Percy's four trials. I will explain them in a future chapter. Also if you are wondering how so many joined Perseus like half of the Amazons, Camp Half-Blood and the WHOLE Roman Camp, well it is because Hazel and Frank convinced the Romans and erased the minds of those who didn't agree and sent them off to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna also convinced the Romans and Amazons, as well. Going into detail of those in future chapters.**

 **Also, sorry Grover fans and Annabeth fans for how I made the two, but they are a necessary part of the story, more so for Annabeth. And before you Annabeth shippers start begging for me to do this: No, I will NOT include Annabeth in the harem and I will NOT be going easy on her, she has her part to play and I will see to it.**

 **Another thing I wish to talk about is the the question about Perseus's base. I have seen a lot of comments about whether it be a new mountain, secret bases until capturing Olympus, or use the old Titan mountain. Most support leans towards options B and C, and so to make everyone contempt, I will be trying to blend the ideas or make an alternative for everyone to enjoy.**

 **Anyways, that is it for now, make sure to post your comments and reviews for this chapter, helpful, constructive advice always welcome, and tune in for the next chapter.**

 **This is Zayden StormVoid and may the Force be with you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Hey Guys! Zayden StormVoid here once again to bring you another chapter of the New Titans: Fall of Olympus! I am currently writing and working on this chapter as quickly as possible before school starts up. I still find it ridiculous that school and college days are overlapping what are supposed to be college days. Once you would start college in September and now it is starting in August.**

 **Anyways, I have took a little few days absence from writing because of important events. I have visited my new college and scheduled my classes which I found to be a weird shift from the simplicity of high school. I barely manage to obtain the classes I have, which are jumbled, and some I have to take online, which is a new experience I suppose.**

 **I have gone and seen Ant-Man and the Wasp and it was Hilarious! That movie was certainly a thrilling movie, full of action, suspense, and comedy. I cracked up when I saw the Scott-sized ant! I have also seen the upcoming movies coming up like Christopher Robin, Venom, and The Meg, and I can't wait for them. I especially wish to see Christopher Robin because it comes out near my birthday, and it feels like a revisit to my childhood before I go off to college. I can just feel the waterworks about to go off.**

 **Moving right along, last chapter we saw The New Titans fully announce themselves to the mythological world and declare war on the Olympians. We saw Camp Jupiter, the Hunters, and almost half of Camp Half-Blood and the Amazons side with Perseus and some of the minor gods joining them as well. We also have a month of a neutral rest for both sides, each not attacking the others in due to the oath to Chaos. The next chapters dive into the events that occur through the month time from both sides, mostly looking at Percy's side. I will use this as a time to fully finalize and solidify the plot, so don't think I'm giving you guys boring expositional chapters.**

 **Also, to answer some questions about the story, I have noticed that you guys have noticed a little error, on my part, about Aphrodite and Hephaestus divorcing. First I said that they made a trap on Zeus and Hera to divorce and then I said in the last chapter that Aphrodite shouting her divorce. I honestly missed that and I thought at the time it would place more impact at the moment, to break off any ties between the two sides. As an answer to this debacle, the first time, where they trapped Zeus and Hera, it didn't worked and they were still officially married, but then, during the events of the next chapter, Aphrodite was able to divorce the marriage by using her newly gained powers by Chaos and with the Creator of the Universe pulling a few strings. I will fully put this into the story in another chapter.**

 **Also, another question that I will answer comes from sidqlotay07. He asked why I killed the wind gods from the get go and what their deaths have to do with the story. Thanks for the question by the way, and the reason is that they share the domain of the winds with Zeus and share power and control over them. Now with the wind gods dead, the wind spirits and domains are out of control and Zeus will be trying to maintain it all while The New Titans take the domains and level the laying field by weakening Zeus and gaining a foothold of power with the sky, like Triton with the sea and Hades fully controlling the Underworld.**

 **Also to officially put in a timeline: The 2nd Giant War ended in August of 2010, the reward ceremony occurred in September of 2010, Zane and Ryan arrived two weeks later, Percy then joined the Hunters, for Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth, during December of 2010, he then spent 6 months with them, with the betrayal occurring almost right after, making it the Day of the Betrayal to be around June of 2011. 60 years passed on Earth afterwards with Percy coming back and killing Ares in June 2071. Now the events in this chapter will take place around the middle of June 2071.**

 **Anyways, with all that out of the way, its time to begin the chapter! Remember, I don't own Percy Jackson, all credit for this world and characters is inspired and based from Rick Riordan.**

 **LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Kingdom Come

 **Location: Ontario, Canada, near the the Great Lakes**

 **Time: June 16, 2071**

 _Percy's POV_

Miles and miles away from Olympus, up to the north, are the Great Lakes. Massive lakes that have been a geographical jewel of North America. Now it is home to a new kind of importance in the world, a more mythological side to it.

This new importance is known as Mt. Genesis, the new home to the New Titans.

The mountain was both enormous and beautiful. The mountain's height stood tall at over 16,000 feet high! The mountain was an amazing sight to behold, with plant and animal life beginning to flourish almost erratically on the slopes and fields around the mountain. The location of the new, enormous mountain stands right next, and between the the three lakes known as Lake Superior, Lake Michigan, and Lake Hudson.

But the true beauty of the mountain was, unfortunately, hidden by the mortals, its masterpiece one of the mythological world. This masterpiece was the magnificent beauty that put Olympus to shame. The city stood at the top of the mountain peak, with was big and flat for the city to be centered, and had two spiked peaks at the west and east side of the city. The city itself was still under construction but was gorgeous nonetheless. There were buildings and temples of the city that were constructed of different metals, ranging from marble and obsidian to godly metals such as Imperial Gold to Celestial Bronze. There were market places places to be built, various temples and parks, and homes and castles for the future inhabitants of the city.

But the most majestic structure was the Grand Palace. It stood close to the center of the city, high walls guarding the surroundings with mighty tall gates and smaller entrances. It was high, over 10 stories tall, the walls made of Chaotic Metal, all blessed by Chaos himself, and the marble pillars along the outside of the walls for decoration. Around the temple were statues of the New Titans, the Primordials, and even a few Dragons. There were luscious gardens around the temple, each filled with small lakes and statues.

This was to be the main grand temple, palace, and home to the New Titans, and while still under way after only a couple of weeks of construction, it was glorious.

And high above, on a balcony, overlooking the glorious city on a watchtower, was myself, Perseus Jackson. I was dressed in a royal-looking dress robe, black with lines of white and silver tracing along the elegant yet masculine robes. I first thought that it looked ridiculous for me to wear, looking something like what people in that Black Panther movie wore. I watched the movie and I loved the clothes and style, don't get me wrong, but I just thought it wasn't my style. But then I put them on and I felt both comfortable and impressive.

I inspected myself again to see the more exclusive features of the robes. There was my dragon symbol traced on the tight arm, the lining being of silver and contrasting to the black of the robes perfectly. On the left arm, there was a trace of white lining creating a symbol of Yin and Yang right around the shoulder area, and with several complex, decorative designs going down the arm. The front and back were the same, with decorative designs that made me feel like some prince.

I scoffed at the thought, realizing the irony in my mind. I was once just a simple 12 year kid, flunking schools left and right, living in a basic Manhattan apartment, like any regular mortal kid. Then one field trip to a museum and everything changed. I killed my winged evil math teacher, I nearly got killed by a bull man in diapers, and found out I was a demigod. My life then turned from life-threatening quest to the next, facing monsters and beings I thought were just fairy tales. But even then I didn't feel mighty or powerful or even deserving of praise despite the evidence saying so. I felt just like a regular part of a large story, a large world of magic and gods. Then I was stripped of the happiness, love, and peace that I thought I had and was cast out like broken toy, a forgotten piece that outlived its usefulness. But I was found again by the most unlikeliest of people, was reunited with friends and loved ones I thought I lost, and been given a new purpose once again. Only this time, I have to be treated like royalty now.

Life does find a way to make things unpredictable.

I sighed tiredly. I looked down at nothing in particular but saw the large amount of people, satyrs, nymphs, and friendly monsters and creatures walk into the palace prepared for the main event.

"Life is freaking crazy" I unconsciously said aloud.

"The understatement of all time." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see where the voice came from. I turned to see it was Artemis, former Olympian and one of my girlfriends, smiling at me lovingly. She was wearing a similar dress robe but with its own differences. Her dress reached above knees, showing her smooth, yet strong, luscious legs and was cut from the shoulders to free her arms in comfort. The dress was colored silver with lines of forest green tracing around her, which perfectly matched her eyes. Her **God** and **Dragon Slaying** tattoos were turned invisible for the formal occasion, showing of her slender slightly muscled arms, which both showed her Hunter strength and her beauty. Although, she did let her soulmate mark visible. She let her hair down from the occasional braid, showing her wavy red locks with black tips. She wore a tiny bit of makeup which severed to enhance her already stunning beauty. Her silver and forest green eyes looked at me with love and care.

I smiled back, my heart rushing just by the mere presence of her. I spread my arms out invitingly, to which Artemis accepted. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. We then leaned in a kissed passionately. It felt like my soul was on fire, every cell and nerve in my body humming in joy and ecstasy. Strangely, I could feel Artemis feeling the same way, almost like we were sharing our senses, but I ignored the details and focused on showing my love for this amazing goddess.

Reluctantly, we separated in our need of air, resting our foreheads touching while both us breathing deeply. I looked at her with love and care that I had never felt before and I said "How did I get so lucky to be with an angel like you?"

Artemis blushed in response to the angel comment. She smiled and responded teasingly with "I don't know. How did I manage to be so lucky as to be with such a loving, wonderful god like yourself?"

I chuckled and said "Lets just chalk it up to a mix between destiny, getting to know one another and saving your butt on multiple occasions."

Artemis chuckled as well and said "Multiple? I seem to recall me saving your hide just as many times."

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, right. I guess I really couldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you, Moonshine." I said teasingly.

She replied "Well, I wouldn't be here either if it wasn't for you too, Space-for-Brains."

I smirked and kissed her again, more passionately than the last time. We would have gone rabid on each other if my brain hadn't stubbornly reminded me that we had a very important event to get to. We separated once again and broke our hug to hold hands. Artemis then said happily "Calm down Spacey. If we keep this up we'll end up doing something a little _naughty_." She said that last word with such lusting emphasis that I swear I nearly had a nosebleed.

I felt my face flare up in embarrassment. Ever since Artemis and Diana merged into one person, Artemis had begun being more flirtatious around me. She is still usually level-headed and serious at times but when we are usually alone, she seems to channel Diana and becomes almost as flirty as Aphrodite.

Artemis laughed beautifully at the sight of my flared face. She said laughingly "Oh my gods! If only you can look at yourself right now! I might have to tell the girls to call you Cherry Head!" She chuckled at the name.

My eyes flared up in horror and embarrassment. "Please, Please, Please! Don't mention that to the others! I already have so many nicknames that if I write them all I could flood my room, and it's giant!"

Artemis rolled her eyes playfully and said "Whatever you say, Aquaman."

I rolled my eyes as well in both annoyance and amusement. "Oh, hardy har."

We turned to look out in front of the balcony, my right hand holding her left one, looking out at the magnificent city in front of us.

Artemis whispered out "This city looks amazing, isn't it?"

I sighed and said "Yeah."

The city was separated in designs in 14 different variations, each depicting the 14 main New Titans. These designs corresponded mostly to the traits of the New Titans themselves and they circled around the city to the entrance, their palaces being at the center of the areas, as the designs said. Near the entrance to the city, which a massive fortified gate with high and mighty walls defending the city, the first two were started there. The one to the left had futuristic buildings and architectures, forges and workshops, and the castle in the middle has a metallic bronze gleam to it. This area was based of Leo. The area to the right of the entrance was nearly covered in gold. The buildings and area were made and colored marble and gold, and had archery ranges, hospitals, stadiums, and sunny plazas, and, of course, the palace in the middle of the area was also golden with depictions of the sun around it. This was obviously Apollo's area.

The one to the left of Leo's area was Hestia's. Her area had an Italian Renaissance vibe, with beautiful buildings and architectures, along with cabins, warm bonfires, restaurants, and her fire brown castle. The one right to Apollo's was Hermes's section. This section looked like a normal city-like area, with shops and restaurants, abstract and complex arts, plazas, mail posts and trading markets, and his bright blue castle in the middle. Besides Hermes's was for Luke's section. Luke's area was a neat blend of multiple historical times ranging from medieval to modern, museums and galleries, futuristic and ancient structure replicas, and his castle colored gold and obsidian. Next to Hestia's was then Hades's. His was a, surprisingly less dark than one would think, his area being a medieval-early Renaissance tone, with market places, banks, and temples around the place. There was also a substantial space for a cemetery and morgue at the back, and, of course, his castle in the middle, colored obsidian black and gray and covered in gems.

Besides Luke's place was the area for Triton. Obviously, his area had a more Caribbean or coastal-like tone, with aquariums, palms trees, huts, and a large amount of small lakes and pools. His castle was colored deep blue and sea-green. Next to Hades's was his son's, Nico's, area. Nico's, unsurprisingly was almost like his fathers, with a bit of medieval Italian trend to it, but it also had an old, classy, 1930's American vibe. The place was prominent with theaters and arenas, areas for cemeteries, and weaponry arenas. His castle was colored light black with lines of gray and red. Next to Nico's area, was Piper's area. It was a classic coastal city vibe that reminded me of Los Angeles, the place also held zoos, theaters, shops, ice skating rinks, and a small bit of the place had a icy tone as well. Piper's castle had an icy blue and light purple coloring to it. And next to Triton's area was for Zoe. Hers was an ancient Greek city tone, with market places, old styled arenas for theater and sparring, archery ranges, forest trees and animals, and an astronomy base. Her castle was a starry night colored, with hints of forest green around it.

Next area was next to Piper's and it was based off Aphrodite. The area looked Paris, with beautiful architectures and parks, red bricked made buildings, shops and art galleries, design parlors and fashion show places, and there was even beautiful gardens and statues that just screamed love. She even made a replica of the Eiffel Tower. Her castle was bright pink, with traces of purple and blue. Next to Zoe's area was for Thalia's area. It was a strange mix of urban New York style along with forest themes here and there. There were forest trees and parks contrasting to the tall buildings and market filled streets, but what was most prominent were concert stages, carnival rides and attractions that shouted wild fun, and her castle that was colored cloud gray with sparks of lightning flashing in the walls. Then were the last two which were or me and Artemis. Artemis's was a peaceful forest and village take to it. There were vibrant trees and animals, archery ranges, parks and shops, and a buildings and structures that seemed to be built inside large trees and large rocks, like back in Arcadia. It held a peaceful 'one with nature' kind of vibe. Her castle was a silver and forest green color. As for my area, it was unique, I guess. It was mostly based on Arcadia and New York, filled with multiple assortment of buildings and structures, including sparring arenas, pools, memorials of past heroes and quests, and basically anything my brain wanted to be seen as paradise. My castle was colored starry black and white gold. The area around the grand place was mostly for the Grand Palace along with the market places from all the areas converging around the palace.

The whole city was a vast assortment of anything imaginable all blended together to make a utopia for all beings of the mythological world, one that promised peace, order, security, and freedom. The city was named Perciplios. Not my idea. Actually the name was chosen from everybody EXCEPT me. They wanted to name it this because, and this is in their own words, 'they wanted the city to be one that stood for hope, strength, courage, loyalty, and family, and they said that no one embodied that more than me.' I would have disagreed but I knew I couldn't convince them otherwise, especially the girls giving me looks that promised pain and yelling if I said anything against it.

The mountain itself was created by the joined powers of me, Artemis, and the rest of the New Titans. It was the perfect place to set up as a base for a few reasons. The main reason was that it was farther up north than Olympus, meaning if the Olympians tried to attack the city, then their powers will start you weaken. Another reason was because of the absence of mortal life. Apparently, pollution and human carelessness caused most of the Great Lakes to become severely contaminated and unfit for human life. Some cities survived and resisted the effects such as Chicago, but most cities and towns around the area were now abandoned. But when we created the mountain, the aftereffect caused the pollution to magically disappear and caused the Great Lakes to become just as they were 60 years ago. Anyways, another reason we setup shop here was because it was closer to the center of North America than Mt. Tam or Olympus. I wanted this safe haven for immortals and demigods to be more intertwined than with the center of Western Civilization, and with the once absence of human life, it was the perfect place to create the mountain WITHOUT causing major cities and areas to become destroyed in the process.

I was snapped from my thoughts and resent memories by Artemis saying "Percy, why did you come up? I suspect it isn't just for sightseeing, right?"

I sighed and said "You know me well, Arty. I guess I just needed some fresh air. I mean it is a really big day today, you know? I guess I'm just nervous."

Today was when Chaos would officially transform us into the New Titans and give us our thrones. I was especially nervous because I would also be crowned the new king as well.

Artemis nodded. She said "I can understand what you mean. After so many years of training and preparing it all is coming together so fast. But you shouldn't worry about becoming king. Remember, we all agreed on it and you would make a wonderful king."

I smiled gratefully at Artemis and said "Thank you Arty, but what if I mess up? I mean look at all the kings that came before. Ouranos became angry and he was betrayed and chopped into pieces. Kronos grew power hungry, ate his own children in fear, and then chopped into pieces too. And Zeus has become the very same thing as Kronos. What if I turn into the same thing like them? What if I turn out just as heartless and evil as the rest? What if I make a mistake and cost people their lives? What makes me any different then them? What makes me worthy?"

Artemis was silent for a bit, before she reached out and grabbed both of my hands and held them supportingly. She looked straight at my eyes, her eyes filled with love, care, and full determination. She said "Percy, you are NOTHING like them. You are kind, compassionate, loyal, courageous, and loving. You have had many chances to become just like Kronos or Zeus in the past and every time you turned them all down and stayed true to yourself. You fight not for power or control, but for family, for friends, for love. You gave up godhood many times for the good of the mythological and love. Besides, unlike that of Zeus, you have truly earned the right to be king. He may have killed his father to become king, but you have done so much more. You have lived as a regular mortal, been taught to be restful and kind to those deserving and to stand up for what is right. And when you found out you were a demigod, you didn't proclaim yourself as high or mighty, you sought to live your life as a regular demigod as well, to finally belong, while still anchoring yourself to the regular world for your mother. You have fought, suffered, loved, and lived as a mortal and immortal. You have rebuked absolute power, you chose to stand for what is right and not what was easy. You think yourself unworthy because of others, but your path is for you to chose and walk down. You think yourself unworthy because you think yourself lowly, regular, and humble, but that is exactly why you ARE worthy."

Artemis let go of my hands and cupped my face with her hands. She finished with "You will make mistakes, everybody does, but to learn from them is to be better. Besides, no matter what happens, no matter what transpires, what mistakes you will make, what decisions you take, I will always be beside you. I will fight beside you to the end. Even if the whole world rejects you, me, Aphrodite, Piper, Thalia, and Zoe, we will be their you, to the very end, soulmate or not. I won't let you disappear from me like last time, not ever. We are in this together, always."

...

I was at a loss for words. I could feel a tear escape from my eye and trail down my shocked face. Artemis brushed the tear away with her thumb and rubbed by face with it. I wrapped my arms around her again, leaned in, and kissed her passionately. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. We then broke apart and I said to her "Thank you, Artemis. You are the best and I try to prove your thoughts of me right. I love you."

Artemis smiled and her eyes teared up and said "I love you too."

We then embraced and wished for this to last forever. But we had something important to do.

We broke our embrace and I said "Well, shall we get this event started?" I held my arm out for her to wrap around. Artemis smiled and said "Lets us shall." She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked down to the coronation.

* * *

When we reached the throne room, I was still in awe at the magnificence and beauty of the room. The throne room was massively wide and tall, nearly the the same amount of size as the Primordial throne room. The ceiling of the room was a holographic image of a starry night sky, complete with stars and visibly glowing constellations, a repetitive cycle of the moon and sun taking dominance in the sky, and floating, shining orbs levitating on the ceiling for a more luminescent to staging lighting. The walls of the throne room were made of a mix of marble and obsidian, giving the room a dominant black color with complex lines and pillar-sized patches of white. The floor of the throne room was, in contrast to the main dark coloring of the room, was white and shaped like a massive circle. But the floor had painted a large magical circle filled symbols and lines. The sides of the room had three main hallways that lead to other rooms, the right and left sides, or to the main hall and outside, which was the main, tall door. Floating by the walls were several large, levitating frames that would showcase a depiction of Greek or Roman mythology legends and events, which ranged from the very the beginning to recent events. Also, standing by the walls were several small pillars that had placed, on top of them, crystals and gems of varying shape and color. The main center of the room was empty, excluding the painted magic circle in the middle, but it wouldn't be empty for long.

As me and Artemis finished our way out of the left hall, we also saw the many, many guests that have attended for the event. We saw a variety of colorful beings and faces, ranging from demigods and legacies, gods, Titans, satyrs and fauns, nymphs, immortals, members from the Army of Chaos, and friendly monsters, like Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, and Damasen's Drakon, who we call Scales. The demigods, legacies, and immortals ranged from members of the Army of Chaos and runway demigods, that were recruited in the time since my betrayal, demigods and legacies that came from Camp Jupiter and, recently, Camp Half-Blood and the Amazons, and the Hunters. The gods and Titans that came were that of our allies such as Khione, Iris, Persephone, Amphitrite, Atlas, Hebe, Leto, Rhea, Prometheus, Hypnos, Morpheus, Thanatos, and more. The satyrs, fauns, and nymphs came from shelter aligning nature spirits from Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter. As for the monsters, these were either friendly monsters that I have known and befriended, or monsters that also joined the Army of Chaos, as even monsters can join and be trained.

As I reviewed the groups of people here, I saw Piper, Nico, Leo, Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Lee, and Calypso talking with some of the demigods, probably congratulating for the ceremony. I noticed that Alabastor was conversing with a few demigod children of Hecate, that joined us, a little bit away from the rest. I also saw Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Khione, and Triton conversing with some of the gods and Titans, also probably congratulations. Hades and Hestia were having their private conversation, Chiron was talking with Luke and Ethan, and Hylla and Reyna talking with the Amazons and some Roman demigods. As for the Hunters, I saw Thalia, Zoe, and Andromeda talking among the Hunters who seemed thrilled for their former and current lieutenant. Lykos and Flare noticed me and ran over to cuddle at me. I fondly rubbed their heads and bodies to their delight.

As we came closer, Andromeda spotted us and smiled brightly. She then made her way towards us where she promptly tackled me in a hug, to which I gladly returned. She was dressed in a fiery brown dress that matched her eyes. She broke the hug and spoke "Hey big brother Percy, how are you? Are you exited for the ceremony, or are you nervous? Are you alright?" I chuckled at my little sister's hyperactive and cheery mood. I said to my sister "Yeah I'm alright sis. I just went to get some fresh air and Artemis here dragged me back to get things started." Artemis looked playfully appalled at the term 'dragged' and was about to react before Andromeda said "Well that is Milady for ya! Although, I have to admit, I'm a little jealous that you spend so much more time with your little girlfriends than your sis. I hope you remember to spend some time with me." She pouted and glared cutely at me, which I found amusing and adorable. Sh can be so possessive of me sometimes, but I guess that happens after a lifetime apart. I patted her on the head fondly and said "Don't worry little sis, I'll always spare time for my adorable little sister." Andromeda blushed embarrassed and shouted "Hey! I'm not some little kid! I have been an immortal Hunter for 330 years, if you count Arcadia! I'm a grown woman, you know!" I laughed and said "True, but to me, you will always be my little sis, Andy." Andromeda blushed in embarrassment of her nickname and sighed in defeat.

Artemis giggled at the brother-sister sight before her, but not a moment later and the same happened with her. Apollo came and patted her on her head fondly. He was dressed in a similar robe to mine except his was brightly gold, had intricate blue lines around him, his left arm had a sun symbol on his shoulder, and his **Dragon Slaying** tattoo on left arm was different in design compared to mine. His was more sleek and the dragon's head had two wispy lines, that looked like whiskers, come out. He patted Artemis and sighed. He said "Aw, these interactions between you two almost remind us of me and you, right little sis?" He smiled teasingly at her. Artemis blushed herself in embarrassment and growled angrily. She turned to Apollo and yelled at him saying "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I'M OLDER! I REMEMBER HELPING MOM PULL YOU OUT!" Apollo just laughed and said "Oh sis, I think your dreamy makeouts with Perseus here have started make you see things. I seem to recall me helping you out of our mother while you cried your eyes out." Artemis flushed and grew angrier. She started chasing after Apollo, shooting arrows at him in rage, while Apollo laughed and ran away from the oncoming onslaught from Artemis and her Hunters.

Only two didn't chase after Apollo and instead went over to me and Andy. Thalia and Zoe walked over to me and each gave me a hug and kiss. Their dress robes were similar to Artemis, but each with their own unique differences. Thalia's was primarily black with complex lines of dark yellow tracing along her curves and sides, clearly highlighting them and drawing in men's eyes like moths to a flame, even me. Her upper back was exposed, as Thalia wasn't one to be conscious of her appearance, her arms were free, and her dress reached down to her knees. Her slayer marks were hidden for the event and her hair was differently messed with because her spiky hair became more flowing and vibrant, the hair reaching past her shoulders. She looked stunning, like a seductive, deadly goddess. As for Zoe, she was equally amazing. Hers was a starry black with lines of forest green on it. Zoe's was of a similar design to Artemis's with tiny bit of cover of her shoulders. Her marks were also invisible at the moment and her hair was braid, tied with silver braids, making her beauty exquisite and beautiful. With her confident stance and lack of makeup, she, in total, pulled off, flawlessly, the look of a confident, mighty, gorgeous goddess.

Thalia spoke, bringing out of my stupor. She said in a teasing tone "Why were you and Milady come back alone and smiling brightly? Don't tell me you two did something _naughty_ , did you?" I blushed at the implications of that statement and stuttered out, in defense, saying "N-No! W-We d-d-didn't d-do anything of the s-sort! We were just t-talking outside!" Thalia snickered and said "Oh, then why are you blushing so furiously, eh?" Her eyes shined in a mischievous glint. I blushed more and yelled out "Of course I would blush after you suggested something like that! Who wouldn't?!" Thalia just laughed at my embarrassment and said "Alright, calm down Kelpy, I was just pulling your chains a bit. But I'm glad you guys remembered our little deal, right? Remember that I got first dibs." Thalia's eyes showed a mix of accusing, lust, excitement, and teasing. I sighed, remembering this little 'deal' the girls made. They agreed on sharing me once a day for every week and then giving me the weekend for myself. They decided on a chronological order as to who met me first, starting with a date with Thalia on Monday, then Artemis, then Zoe, Aphrodite, and, lastly, Piper, which made me feel more like a toy than a person. But it was either this or constant fighting and squawking so I just rolled with it, appreciating the fairness of the deal and the girls working things out.

I said in reply "Of course I remember the deal, Thals. Don't you worry. Although, I have to say, I kinda like this jealous tone of yours Thals. Has the mighty Thunder Thighs become so possessive of her Kelp Head?" Thalia blushed at that and glared playfully at me which I laughed at. Zoe the came up and smacked Thalia on the head causing Thalia to winch in surprise. Zoe then said "Stop teasing the poor man Thalia, he has enough on his mind without you accusing him of going behind the deal." Thalia smiled in embarrassment and said "Alright, alright. Yeesh, so defensive, Zoe. I never thought in a million years you would be so defensive and possessive of a man." Zoe huffed and said "My views of men are justified and won't be questioned, I still detest men, but," Zoe then came up to me and wrapped my right arm and her arms, pressing her assets on my arm causing me to blush. Zoe continued with "Percy here has proven himself to be unlike many of them. Although, he does have his passionate, lustful side that he has shown me on multiple occasions."

I blushed like a maniac and Thalia stared at me with jealousy and suspicion in her eyes. She smiled wickedly and said "Oh is that so?" I shivered under the stare and tried to avoid it only to find Thalia wrapping her arms around my other arm squashing her massive assets onto me. Thalia then said "Well, maybe me and Percy have had our own little passionate times as well. Like when I fell on top of him in the forest, our legs wrapped around, our chests pressed against each other." She whispered loudly all this in my ear. My face was a fiery red, making it look like a cherry. I also felt another part of my anatomy wake up from this predicament and tried to keep it down. Zoe's eye twitched in jealously and said "Oh really?" Thalia glared triumphantly and said "Yes, really." They then proceeded to let go of me and start fighting, yelling and arguing among themselves, walking away unknowingly. I sighed as I thought that I was spared.

Then I heard a feminine voice behind me saying "Oh Perseus." I turned to find Aphrodite there behind me, looking amazing. She twirled around once to give me a good look at her attire. Her dress robe was bright pink, with traces of seductive purple tracing her curves. A small part of her back was revealed that felt like a very effect teasing method. Her dress reached her neck, tying along the back and also had a diamond shaped hole revealing the bottom of her neck and middle of her large breasts. The dress reached her knees, with a slit on the bottom, showing more of her beautiful legs. Her marks were invisible and her chocolate brown hair was wavy and vibrant. She truly looked like a goddess of Beauty.

She did a little pose with a hand behind her head and another on her hip and asked "What do you think?" My jaw was open wide at the beautiful being in front of me and I, tried, to say "A-A-Amazing." Aphrodite smiled brightly at that and hugged me tightly which I returned. She looked at me and said "So, what were you Artemis doing up there? Talking? Or maybe something more juicy?" She giggled at the statement. I sighed and said "We just talked about today and this whole ceremony. I have to admit, I'm a little anxious about this whole 'king' thing." Aphrodite closed her eyes and sighed. She then said "You are afraid of messing things up and being overwhelmed, is that right?" I nodded. Aphrodite nodded in understanding and said "It makes sense for you to have doubts. Everyone does. And I'm sure that Artemis told you this but we here for you, Percy. No matter how ugly and dangerous this road may get, we are all here for you. Nothing you say or do will change that." I smiled at one of my soulmates and said "Thanks, Aphy." We kissed passionately, feeling lightheaded and cheerful. We separated and smiled at each other.

I then heard a voice beside us asking "Percy?" We turned to see Piper standing there in her own dress that made my heart, like the others, skip a beat. Piper's dress was of a violet color, with icy blue lines tracing along, her arms and neck area free revealing more of her tanned skin. Her usual choppy, messy hair was trimmed and styled in a braid that suited her really well. Her kaleidoscopic eyes flashed brilliantly with her dress and even without noticing she didn't have any makeup, I knew her radiant beauty and uniqueness was all natural and all amazing.

Piper's face was blushed red, making her look more cute, stuttered out "U-Um, w-what do you think?" She tried doing an experimental turn, keyword being tried. I found it more adorable and laughed. Piper looked sad and shocked and said "You don't like it?" Her eyes had tears in them and I immediately felt bad and fearful that I made her think the wrong thing. So to rectify this, I went and put my hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ears "Like it? No. Love it? Absolutely." Piper's shocked look turned into a smiled and look of relief. I smiled and kissed her passionately, Piper returning it, though I noticed that her knees were shacking. We broke the kiss and I saw Piper's eyes shining with a staggering amount of love and lust in them. We smiled at each other.

Aphrodite came forward and said "Well, I think you two need to talk, so I'm going to talk with Hestia for a bit. And remember what I said, alright?" I nodded and flashed her a grateful smiled and said "Thanks Aphy." Aphrodite blushed at my smile and returned a smile back before turning to find the goddess. Piper looked at me with a questionable look and said "What did my mom mean?" I sighed and told her "I told her how I felt nervous and anxious about how I'm going to become king. She told me that it was ok for me to be a little scared as long as I knew that you all had my back and that I should turn to you'll if I need help." Piper smiled warmly at me and said "As always, mom knows just how to make things alright. She is right about that. I know how stressful it is for you to lead or be held responsible for so many lives, but know that we all signed up for this, we all believe in you and our cause, so believe in yourself, believe in your instincts, believe in your good nature, believe in us and everything will be fine." I smiled and kissed Piper again, gently this time. I said "I will Pipes, always. Gods, I still find myself thinking that you here with me is a dream." Piper raised her eyebrow and said in a cheeky tone "I hope its a good dream?" I held her hands in my own and said "The best. One I hope I never wake from."

We smiled at each other for what seemed like hours, before Triton came over and said "I hope I'm not interrupting something?" Piper chuckled and I rolled my eyes saying "A little bit. What's up Tirton, you ready?" Triton smiled and said "Gods, I hope so." Triton's robe was colored ocean blue, with lines of sea-green around him that resembled the tides, his left shoulder had a symbol of a trident and a seashell while the right one had the marking of a Sea Dragon Slayer. It looked like mine's except Triton's had fins around the dragon and a watery tail. Triton continued his with "Actually I need to show you something." I raised one eyebrow and said "What is it?" Triton responded with "Well its actually not a something, its more of a _someone_." I grew more curious at that term. Triton then clicked his fingers, a smile on his face, and a bright light flashed in front of me that squinted to see. I then heard a very familiar voice call out "BROTHER!"

I was then tackled by a huge lumbering mass. I was shocked and was about to attack before the what the figure said registered in my brain. Brother? Wait...big body...brother...faint trace and smell of the sea and...peanut butter? Then realization clicked in my brain. "Tyson?!" I questioned. The big figure stepped back to fully show himself as my clumsy, awesome, Cyclops brother:Tyson. He looked nearly the same as how I last saw him which was a while ago, nearly 600 years for me. Tyson was big, now about 7 feet tall, and broad shouldered, as it is being a Cyclops. His messy brown hair was trimmed and managed today, he had a bright, wide smile, and his large brown eye was filled with happiness and excitement. He wore a black suit that somehow fit his big figure, white undershirt and blue tie.

"Big Brother Percy is back!" Tyson yelled out, which drew a lot of attention. I smiled brightly to see my favorite Cyclops brother and hugged him back. Yet somehow, even with my newfound strength, I was still being crushed to death by Tyson's powerful hugs. He lifted me in the air and I started to feel lightheaded. I said to Tyson, while trying to breath, "Alright, that's enough Tyson. Please let go, Please!" Tyson let go and I gasped trying to catch my breath. After I relaxed, I looked to Tyson and said "Oh man, its so good to see you again Tyson. I'm glad to see you are still the same as always." Tyson smiled brightly and said "Of course I'm the same, why wouldn't I be? Did I grow a second head or something?" Tyson then looked at his shoulders which made me chuckle.

Me and Tyson caught up with each other of what happened after my betrayal. Tyson said how he was incredibly sad at the news and really angry at Poseidon. What shocked me was that he said Poseidon and not 'dad' and how his eye showed rage, one that kinda scared me a bit. He then talked how, in his own words, 'big brother Triton' and 'momma Amphy' kept him company and helped him through the hard times. They became really close. Andromeda then came by and gave the big lug a hug as well. Tyson and Andromeda apparently met up and she told him the truth about who she was and Tyson was overjoyed and now calls her 'Little Sister Andy' which I laughed so much at that. Tyson also talked about how he and Andromeda would talk and miss me, how he learned to speak better, and that when he heard from Triton that I came back that he helped influencing some of the Cyclops, Atlanteans, and Briarses, the last Hundred-Handed One, to join them. Triton mouthed that it was mostly Briarses. Triton then snapped his fingers again and the massive guy himself appeared. He was ten feet tall, bald, had brown eyes, and was wearing a giant Greek chiton that covered him up nicely, though I could see that some of his hands were tucked uncomfortably behind the cloth. We hugged and caught up as well.

Finally, after talking with a lot of people, mostly about congratulations and stuff, I heard Chaos's voice in my head saying it was time. So I walked out in front and clapped my hands loud. Everyone looked my way and I said "Listen, everyone, thank you all for coming, and the main event is about to commence so guests please find your seats please." Everyone did as said with the guests finding their seats while me and the rest stood by each other.

When everyone was seated, a bright flash covered the whole room and standing in the middle was Chaos and the Primordials. Some people gasped at the powerful beings, some moving in their seats at the sheer power that rolled off the powerful beings. Chaos walked up in front and introduced himself saying "Greetings gods, Titans, demititans, demigods, legacies, immortals, spirits, and monsters of all kind and welcome to the official coronation of the new pantheon council of the Greco-Roman pantheon, whom I have created and blessed: The New Titans!" Chaos gestured to me and the rest of the New Titans. Chaos continued with "Oh, but where are my manners? As for who me and the people here are, lets get started with that. These powerful beings here are the Primordial Council, my children who have served me and this universe well. As for me, I have been called by many names from many different people, mythologies, and religions across time and space, but one thing is for certain: I am the Lord and Creator of the universe and multiverse, the Creator of the Earth, planets, stars, galaxies, and everything in existence, but you may all call me Lord Chaos!"

People gasped at the revelation of meeting the Creator of the Universe and Creation himself. I sympathized with what they are feeling as I have felt it before, although they believed it faster than I did. He had to create a FUCKING BLACK HOLE to convince me.

Chaos continued with "But we are not here today for my sake or my fellow Primordials here, no. We are here for to officially establish the new council and kingdom to rule and take care of the Greco-Roman pantheon. The reason for this new council to take place dates all the way back to when the first Titans ruled." I saw some the Titans in their seats shift uncomfortably at the mention of their once rule. Chaos continued "I was angered by my grandson's, Kronos's, action against my son, Ouranos and the role that my daughter, Gaea, played in it. My son was killed and ripped to pieces before my eyes and witnessed as the Titans proclaimed themselves as the new masters of the world. I would have intervened if not for the cunning and treachery of Gaea, making laws that kept me from direct interference. I was force to sit back and watched as the Titans ruled the world in their so called 'Golden Age.' I saw the Titans abuse their power and wished for a solution to the problem. That came int he form of the Olympians. I watched as they defeated the Titans and took over, and I hoped that they would be different, that they would make the world better and help keep the peace. I was wrong. Overtime, the Olympians became just as, if not, worse than the Titans and created abused and tortured the mortals, abused their powers and obligations, created monsters themselves, and influenced the mortal world drastically. I watched for millennia, helpless to intervene and sought for a new solution. That came one fateful day, when a baby boy was born on the eight month, the boy's name being Percy Jackson!"

Everyone's eyes were on me and I felt severally uncomfortable, but I put on a brave, confident face. Chaos continued his speech with "I saw the boy's future and what he would achieve and create, a safer world for all beings of the mythological world. So, to help achieve this goal, I blessed the boy to be my future champion, to be my sword of justice to punish the wicked, bring the mighty down, and save the world from the conflicts that have occurred. As the 2nd Titan and Giant Wars occurred, I was pleased as how Olympus improved, the gods became wiser and humbler, the threat of Kronos and Gaea were extinguished, the mythological world was becoming a better place. But then fate was changed and everything shattered. The Olympians, in their pride, jealousy, and rage, betrayed and wrongfully banished their Savior and Hero, they grew worse than before, and Olympus became drenched in the corruption and evil of Zeus and his Olympians. But now my patience runs to an end, I will take matters in my own hands, and so, I saved Perseus from damnation, brought back allies and heroes thought gone and have trained and blessed them with new powers and forces to finally combat and defeat the Olympians, to wash away their evil, once and for all!"

The seated audience clapped at Chaos's speech, as well as me and the rest. As the clapping calmed down, Chaos continued "But to defeat the Olympians and their forces, a new council is needed. As Olympus rose from the ashes of Othrys, so must a new kingdom rise and wash the slate clean, to improve on what was ruined, to repair on what was broken, and to heal on what was poisoned. But this time, this new council will be of my approval and of my assistance hence why we are here. As the Primordials created the Titans to serve with us, now this new council will be the New Titans, brought about once again and maintained by the Primordials, the new warriors of peace, order, and justice to world!" Cheer and applause came again. I wondered if Chaos rehearsed this speech before in front of a mirror.

"But enough of words, it is time for action, and so it is time to start anew and begin the creation of the Neo Titan council!" The magical circle on the floor glowed, as if ready for the ceremony. The Primordials bowed to Chaos and created their own mini-thrones for them to levitate around. After they went, Chaos said "First, step forth Leo Valdez!"

Leo was dressed in a similar robe to the guys, with his colored dark red and bronze lines tracing along him. His dragon symbol on his right arm was of a fiery dragon and on the left was a mechanical looking dragon. Leo's usual curly hair was gelled slightly to keep under control. Leo looked to us and finally to Calypso who stood by him. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she his. Leo then walked before Chaos and knelt down on one knee, his face down.

Chaos summoned a massive, ancient-looking, black book. He looked at it for a second and then spoke to Leo in a high voice for everyone to hear. He said "Leo Valdez! Son of Maria Valdez and the Olympian god Hephaestus! Will you protect the peace, maintain order, and distribute justice to the Greco-Roman pantheon?!"

Leo answered "I will!"

Chaos continued "Will you adhere to the true Ancient Laws?! Will you serve your duties to the council, will you watch over the kingdom of Perciplios with care, responsibility, and justice, and maintain and take responsibility of your domains?!"

Leo answered "I Will!"

Chaos asked finally "Will you you take part in the decisions and hearings of the council, respond to the Primordial Council's wishes, and protect this city, people, and world as you would your own life?! Do swear all this on my name?!"

Leo answered "I WILL!"

Chaos smiled and lifted the book and let it go, leaving the book floating in mid-air and floated to the side. He then brought his left hand to his the top Leo's head. He then said in a powerful voice " **LEO VALDEZ! I, CHAOS, CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE, HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY AND, BY MY ULTIMATE AND SUPREME POWER AND LAW, HEREBY GRANT YOU THE TITLE OF THE 13TH NEO TITANIUS, THE TITLE OF THE NEO TITAN COUNCIL! I NAME YOU LEONIDAS IGNATIUS! THE NEO TITAN OF FIRE, FORGES, BLACKSMITHS, CRAFTSMANSHIP, FESTIVITIES, HAPPINESS, METALS, AND TECHNOLOGY!"**

A bright powerful flash appeared and covered the throne room. I even had turn away from the light and I felt an extremely high and majestic powercome from the light. I also felt the room heat up drastically. When the light cleared, there was Chaos standing there with a panting, kneeling, new Leo. When he stood, he was now taller, over 6'2, his ears became slightly more pointed than before, his curly brown hair became shinier and had tip of red on the ends that would spontaneously catch on fire at times, he looked less skinny, gaining enough bulk to not look disgusting but lean and strong while still a bit skinny, his eyes were like two pools of flames before they died down and revealed his brown eyes with a new fiery red swirling in them. But what was most impressive were the wings. He had two sets of wings on his back, each set expanding on a wingspan of 13 feet. The first set, which appeared lower than the other, was a pair of dragon like wings, that scales a metallic gray color and looked to be made of metal. The second pair was of angel like wings, the feathers colored fiery orange with some of the feathers catching on fire and then sputtered out. He looked like a mix between a fiery angel and a Dragon made human.

Leo was startled at his wings and was about to freak out when Calypso ran over to him and hugged him. Leo returned the hug and was then attacked by Calypso kissing him on the lips. We all chuckled at the sight. Chaos smiling said "The wings are something that will be given to all the Neo Titan Council and to other New Titans." Leo nodded and looked to Calypso who nodded and went back to us. Chaos then addressed to Leo "Leonidas! You have also been given a symbol of power, a weapon of power, and sacred animals. For your sacred animals, they shall be the dragons, not the Dragons but draconian-like animals, and the lizard." Two icons appeared around Leo, one being of a dragon and the other of a reptile. Chaos continued "Your dragon, Festus, is your sacred animal as is a new one." In an instant Festus appeared before Leo, glowing in a new power and prestige, but beside him was giant, massive red and black salamander. And by giant I mean 6 foot tall massive lizard. It also breathed fire, did I mention that? Leo petted his two animals and said "Glad to see that your with me to the end buddy." He referred to Festus and then looked at the salamander and said "As for you little guy, I will call you Pyro, how's that sound?" The salamander, named dubbed Pyro, took out its tongue and licked Leo's face who chucked.

Chaos then continued with "As for your symbol of power, it shall be your famous Alchemist Belt, the one that served you well in the 2nd Giant War." Hydros came down and held in his hands Leo's belt. He then closed his eyes and the belt glowed in power, transforming into a cool ass looking war belt. Hydros gave the belt to Leo and said "I have blessed this belt to be indestructible and will never leave your side as long as you wish and may be called to you from wherever. It as also been blessed to be able to hold any kind of object inside it, so long as it is non-living, but can transport people to any one place." Hydros handed Leo the belt and he glowed slightly in power. He hanged it around his waist and it fit perfectly. Leo and Hydros bowed to each other before took his seat and floated away.

Chaos then said "As for your weapon of power, it is this." He then put his hands together and created a bubble of creation magic that morphed into a war hammer. The handle is 2 feet long, covered in a brown leather grip, and had a oblong head a foot long that was colored black with a bronze trim. Leo's eyes widened to comical proportions at the weapon. Chaos said "This hammer is called Sol Bringer, a weapon of my own creation and design. It is made of Chaotic Titanium and Celestial Bronze, allowing it to kill any kind of immortal being or monster, it is indestructible and can be magically called to you in any way. When it is fused to you, it will be only yours and no one can wield it, less they burn in the agony of a thousand suns, it can be wielded by you and those you deem worthy. Once it is fused to you, it can channel your powers over fire and metal and the handle can change to that of a staff-sized hammer."

After explaining it, he held it out to Leo and as Leo held it the hammer glowed brightly like the sun and Leo's power rose. Chaos then held his hand out to Leo and Leo shook it in appreciation. Chaos finally said "And finally, your throne." Chaos gestured to the right of us and suddenly a 30 foot-tall throne magically appeared along the magical circle. It was made of gears and pieces, the throne colored bronze and had plating traces that seem to hold burning fires and would shoot up like a hot rod. Basically, like a cooler, taller version of Hephaestus's throne. Leo grew to the appropriate size and sat down on his new throne.

After that, Chaos called out "Step forth, Phoebus Apollo!"

Apollo stepped up next, sending a look of reassurance to Artemis and his mother, Leto. He stood before Chaos and knelt down on one knee as well. Chaos gave Apollo the same questions as he did Leo to which Apollo replied with the same assurance and confidence. Chaos then said " **PHOEBUS APOLLO! I, CHAOS, CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE** **, HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY AND, BY MY ULTIMATE AND SUPREME POWER AND LAW, HEREBY GRANT YOU THE TITLE OF THE 5TH** **NEO TITANIUS! I NAME YOU PHOEUS APOLLO! THE NEO TITAN OF LIGHT, THE SUN, ARCHERY, MUSIC, POETRY, PROPHECY, FORESIGHT, MEDICINE, AND TRUTH!"**

A bright golden flash filled the throne room and I felt Apollo's power climb drastically. When the light faded, there stood a more powerful glowing Apollo with his own 2 sets of wings. His 2 sets of wings were a pair of golden-scaled dragons-like wings and a pair of glowing, white angel wings, with each of them being 14 feet long of a full wingspan. Chaos spoke to Apollo with "Your sacred animals are the fox, hawk, and snake." Three symbols appeared next to Apollo, each depicting his sacred animals. "Your symbol of power is, as it was before, the sun. As for your weapon of power, it is this." Chaos created another bubble of magical energy that morphed into a golden bow. "This bow's name is Iliakos. It is of the hardest, densest wood, blessed by me, Aether, and Hemera, to be indestructible and, with your prowess and skill, allow any arrow to find its mark. It can create arrows of light with a pull of the string." Apollo retrieved the bow and glowed briefly in response to the new power.

Chaos then said "Welcome to the Neo Titan Council." Suddenly a throne to the right, opposite of Leo, appeared. The throne was a near carbon copy of his old throne, from the golden color to the guitar on the side, except it was 30 feet high. Apollo grew to the its size and sat upon the throne.

Chaos spoke out "Step forth, Hestia."

Hestia walked to Chaos, gracefully. Her dress robe was fiery orange in color, lines of gold tracing around her intricately, and the dress reached past her knees. The dress covered the top of her arms while the bottom was free. Her brown hair was braided and she looked wonderful. She knelt down to Chaos and Chaos repeated the process. Hestia agreed to the questions and Chaos placed his hand on her head and shouted " **LADY HESTIA! I HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY AND BY MY ULTIMATE AND, BY MY SUPREME LAW AND POWER, HEREBY GRANT YOU THE TITLE OF THE 6TH NEO TITANIUS! I HAVE HEARD AND AGREED TO YOUR OATH OF ETERNAL VIRGINITY! I NAME YOU HESTIA! THE NEO TITANESS OF FIRE, VIRGINITY, AGRICULTURE, HOME, HOPE, FAMILY, AND COMPASSION!"**

I bright, fiery flash occurred and a burst of power was felt and as it passed, Hestia stood there glowing in beauty and power. She also obtained two sets of wings, one set was of dragon wings, the scales colored yellow and green and the other being angel-like and red, orange, and yellow, the two sets both having a 13 foot wingspan. Chaos then told her that her sacred animal would be the donkey, as before, and of the cow, and her symbol of power shall be the Hearth. Chaos then gave her weapon of power: a spear, with a red, wooden handle, a gold and black-trimmed spear point, and was called Eplida. Chaos claimed it indestructible, able to be set on fire without damage, and can change in size. Hestia received the spear, glowed in power and a another throne appeared next to Leo. It was similar to her old throne but it also had roses and flowers around it for decoration. Hestia grew and sat on the seat.

Chaos continued this process with the rest of us. Hermes went next. He was dressed in a light blue robe with gray lines around him, and had his winged boots engraved on his left shoulder while his right had his dragon mark of a Lighting Dragon. Hermes was blessed and became the 9th of the Neo Titanius, as well as the Neo Titan of Thieves, Lies, Travellers, Speed, Trade, Fortitude, Messengers, Lightning, and Roads. His new wings were of a light blue angel wings and orange dragon wings, each set expanding at a 14 foot wingspan. His sacred animals were announced as the Ram and Hawk. His symbol of power would be his Caduceus and would also be his weapon of power along side his winged boots, Talaria. The boots were blessed by Chronos and his Caduceus by Chaos. The winged boots glowed golden and Chronos claimed they can allow him to run through the sky like it was ground and help him achieve speeds enough to make him look like a speeding comet. The Caduceus turned from silver gray to bronze and black. The snakes, George and Martha, also changed with George now colored black while Martha was covered bronze. Chaos claimed that the staff was blessed to turn into any weapon, can fire beams of energy, and the snakes may turn into giant serpents and be able to sense the lies and mischievous thoughts in persons mind. His throne, which looked like his old one, appeared and Hermes sat down on it.

Hades was called next and became the 2nd of the Neo Titanius and the Neo Titan of the Underworld, Earth, Riches, Metals, Mortality, the Dead, Fear, and Darkness. He was in a similar robe to me and the guys, with his being black and silver lines around it. He had his **Shadow Dragon Slayer** mark on his right arm colored silver, which looked more wispy and spiked, and his Helm of Darkness on the left. He also gained wings of his own, the angel wings being pure black and seemed to ooze out wispy-like shadows, and his dragon wings were made of different metals and minerals such as bronze, steel, obsidian, and iron. The two wings both expanded to a 15 foot wingspan. His sacred animals were the Screech Owl, the Black Ram, and the Crow. His symbol of power remained his Helm of Darkness, and was blessed and improved by Erebus, making it able to create illusions and nightmarish minions able to appear, created by a person's fears. He also received a new weapon of power from Chaos, which were two jagged dagger swords with skulls on the hilt and chains attaching to the handle. Chaos called them the Blades of Chaos, and they were made of Tartarian Steel and Chaotic Titanium, able to unleash fire from the Underworld, and trap the souls it kills if they are evil. Hades then grew and sat upon his new throne, next to Hestia, which was the very same as his old throne.

Luke came up next, and he was wearing a dark golden robe with lines of black on it, his Time Dragon Slayer mark on his right arm and his Poison Dragon mark on the left. He was blessed and became the 3rd of the Neo Titanius. He was formally renamed Tempus Lucius and became the Neo Titan of Time, Heroes, Quests, Mischief, Poison, Swordsmanship, War, and Sacrifice. His new 2 sets of wings spanned a 15 foot wingspan and his angel wings were golden while his dragon ones were light violet. Chaos told him his sacred animals were Pegasi and Owls and his symbol of power would be a medallion. Chaos then walked to the two and gave Luke the medallion which had the a symbol of an hourglass with a sword and scythe crossing it. Chronos said he blessed it to see the be able to see the past and catch small glimpses of the future in times of peril. Chaos also gave him his symbol of power, the reforged Backbiter now made of Chaotic Titanium and Temporal Chronium. It was still able to hurt mortals but only corrupt souls, can channel temporal energy, and can turn into scythe at will. Luke called it Tempus as well. Luke then sat on his throne next to his dad, which was golden with depictions of heroes, battles, and swords around it. He also had an hourglass at the top of the throne.

Nico came up next and his robe was blackish-gray, with lines of red along it. He became the 11th of the Neo Titanius, was formally renamed Angelus Nicosas, and became the Neo Titan of Shadows, Mist, Ghosts, Earthquakes, Punishment, War, Despair, and Sadness. His two wings stretched to a 14 foot wingspan, his angel wings grayish-black and his dragon wings black and rusty red. His sacred animals were Vultures and Hellhounds and Tartarus and Erebus gave him a Cloak of Darkness as his symbol of power, which can turn the wearer invisible, able to transport people through shadows, and can be used as an indestructible shield. His weapon of power was handed to him by Hades and Chaos, which was covered and revealed to be the Sword of Hades. Hades asked Chaos to bond the sword to Nico and enhance it, to which Chaos agreed. The sword can now unleash ghostly and shadow powers, awaken spirits and undead minions, and was reforged in stygian Iron and Chaotic Titanium. They dubbed it the Sword of Shadows. Nico thanked his father and Chaos and went to sit on his throne. Nico's throne was similar to his father except lighter, had depictions of weapons and wars on it and bones decorated on the sides. He sat next to his father.

Triton went next and was turned into the Neo Titan of the Seas, Oceans, Water, Currents and Rivers, Special waters, Temperature, Willpower, and Warriors and was named the 10th of the Neo Titanius. His trident, named Tsunami, was remade in Atlantean Steel and Chaotic Titanium, blessed, by Chaos and Pontus, to be able to create water from thin air, and turn into twin swords at will. His symbol of power was his Trident and a coral shell, like before, and his sacred animals were sharks and horses. He also gained wings that spanned 14 feet, his angel wings being ocean blue and the dragon wings sea-green. Triton then went to his new throne, beside Luke, and it was colored blue, depicted the sea, with realistic, moving fish and sea creatures, had seashells and corals decorated on it and had three pointed prong-like corals shoot up from the top of the throne.

Piper went next, but not before I kissed her on her forehead in good luck. She smiled and went over to Chaos. She answered his questions and became the 14th of the Neo Titanus. Chaos formally announced her as Piper Glacias. She became the Neo Titanness of Emotions, Speech, Friendship, Water, Ice, Loyalty, Connections, and Marriages. She glowed in a new found beauty that made my jaw drop. Her wings were equally as beautiful, the wingspan over 13 feet, the angel wings being an icy blue color while the dragon wings were a violet pink. Chaos told Piper that her sacred animals were Dolphins and Swans, while her symbol of power is the sea with an icy heart in the middle. The depiction of the symbol appeared holograhpically. Thalassa and Phanes came down and gave her a medallion of her own that can be used to find a person from anywhere in the world or dimensions, can unleash freeze the surrounding area if wished, and can look into a person's soul. Chaos also gave Piper her weapon of power, her knife Katoporis reforged and remade in Chaotic Titanium and Stygian Ice. It can freeze a person just by mere touch, can shift between a sword or knife at will, and can look at past or future events, at times. Piper looked at me, her eyes convening a message. I could tell that it said to wait after the ceremony before I congratulated her. I responded with a nod and smiled at her. She smiled and back and sat on her new throne which was a simple icy blue throne, with violet streaks at the edges. She sat beside Nico, as the thrones began to turn into a circular arrangement.

Thalia stepped forth next, with us hugging before she went over to Chaos. They repeated the process and she glowed in a brilliant light. Chaos formally named her Thaliannas Thunderas, announced her as the 8th of the Neo Titanius, and became the Neo Titanness of the Sky, Winds, Lightning, Thunder, Fury, Selflessness, Hurricanes, and Storms. She came out gorgeous, her shining black hair growing longer, reaching the middle of her back and her electric blue eyes becoming brighter. The wingspan of her two wings was 14 feet, her angel wings light gray and would flash lightning yellow at times, and her dragon wings had black and yellow scales. Chaos said that her sacred animals were the Eagle and Wolf and her symbol of power was her Aegis shield with lightning. Ouranos came down and gave Thalia the shield and claimed he blessed it to be able to unleash shockwaves and soundwaves when either slammed on the ground, banged by her spear, or if hit by an opponent. Thalia named the shield Storm Burst. Chaos then gave Thalia her weapon of power, her trusty spear. Chaos reforged it in Chaotic Titanium and Lunar Silver, blessed it to be able to turn into a bow, can unleash storms and lightning, and named it Revelation. Thalia took the spear, thanked Chaos and Ouranos, gave me the same eye message as Piper, which I nodded, and she sat on her throne. The throne was gray, would spark with lightning flashing inside of it, and had a holder for her shield and spear with carved silver wolf heads on the armrests and a silver eagle a the top of the headrest. She sat beside Triton.

Zoe went up next, kissing me on the forehead in love and care before walking to Chaos. She went through the process and glowed in a violet light. Chaos renamed her formally as Zoennia Nightshade, announced her as the 12th of the Neo Titanius, and became the Neo Titanness of the Stars, Constellations, Space, Sunset, Bravery, Hunters, and Gravity. Her wings had a 13 foot wingspan, the angel wings were black with specks of white for stars, and her dragon wings were a deep purple. This new appearance of her made my brain go numb at the sheer beauty. Her sacred animals were the Nightingale and Jackrabbit and her symbol of power would be her constellation as the Huntress. Atlas and Ouranos both came down to present her a pen. They explained how it was blessed by Ouranos to both transform into a black sword, like Riptide, made of Chaotic Titanium and Celestial Ore, a blessed metal made by meteorites, and can be used in pen form to create constellation signs to summon the spirit forms of the constellations. Zoe named the pen Star Caller. She thanked and hugged her father and Ouranos. Chaos came up next and gave Zoe her weapon of power: a dark, wooden bow, with a silver string. Chaos called the bow Shimatismou, Greek for Constellation, and claimed the bow was blessed to turn into a spear at will and can create arrows made of Chaotic Titanium and Celestial Ore when the bowstring is pulled. Zoe thanked Chaos, sent a dazzling smiled at me, and sat on a starry night colored throne, with a pelt of a wolf and rabbit on the seat and armrests and a circle filled with constellations on the headrest. She sat beside Thalia.

Aphrodite was called next, kissing my cheek and smiled in reassurance before walking over to Chaos. They repeated the process and she was named the 7th of the Neo Titanus. A bright light followed and Chaos called out that she was now the Neo Titannes of Love, Beauty, Desire, Procreation, Mind, Intellect, and Wisdom. As the light faded, I could feel my my face going slack, my jaw dropping and my eyes widening. Aphrodite came out radiating pure beauty, her hair seemingly moving in waves, and her 14 wingspan wings, one a set of bright pink angel wings and the other a light purple and blueish dragon wings, sparkling in power and beauty. Aphrodite's sacred animals were announced as Doves and Manta rays, while her symbol of power is of a dove with a rose. Eros and Thalassa came down and gave Aphrodite a beautiful, armored bracelet that would seemingly cover half her arm. They claimed it was blessed by the two, was made out of Altantean Steel and Celestial Bronze, can increase her telekinesis, can help create water and allow her better control of water. Thalassa claimed it was a present to always remind her that she was born of the sea and, like all those born of the it, is of the sea. I smiled brightly at that line as it was something I can relate. Aphrodite smiled brightly and hugged the two fiercely. Chaos then stepped forth and gave her a pair of twin daggers, the hilt colored blue and designed in Atlantean designs. Chaos described the blade as made of Atlantean Steel and Chaotic Titanium and can be joined together to make a bow. Chaos called the daggers Deadly Beauty, a fitting name. Aphrodite accepted them and hugged Chaos, smiled brightly at me, and sat on her new throne, which was like her old one expect with a bit more blue and was next to Piper's

Artemis went next and squeezed my hands in reassurance and love. She knelt before, repeated the process and became the 4th of the Neo Titanius. She glowed in a bright, blinding, silver light and, when she reappeared, my mind blew to pieces. She glowed in a slight silver aura, her dragon wings, colored forest green, and her angel wings, which were colored silver, expanded to a 15th foot wingspan, and her auburn hair looked glowed brightly with the dark tips spread slightly. She looked like a angel made human and was a knockout. Chaos proclaimed her as the Neo Titanness of the Moon, the Hunt, Wild, Animals, Childbirth, Archery, Night, Women, and Determination. Chaos revealed her sacred animals to be the Stag and the Wolf, while her symbol of power is the Moon with a bow and arrow outline. Nyx and Ourea came down and gave to Artemis a similar bracelet to Aphrodite's except her was silver and black and had a more Amazonian design. They blessed the bracelet and said that it would increase her speed, block and deflect energy beams and bullets, and help Artemis control her powers of shadow manipulation and summon spirit animals. Artemis thanked the two Primordial goddess and named the bracelet Moonshine. I smiled and was touched that Artemis would name the bracelet after one my nicknames for her. Artemis the received her weapon of power from Chaos:a silver bow that can turn into twin daggers, can create arrows made of pure moonlight that destroy anything corrupt, and is indestructible. Chaos called the bow Asimi, meaning Silver. Artemis looked at me where smile brightly at her, eyes filled with pride, and she blushed and smiled back. She sat on her throne, that looked exactly like her old throne, next to Zoe and was in the middle of the circle along with an empty space for one more throne which I knew full well who it was for.

Chaos then said "Step forth Perseus Jackson!"

I breathed in deep and walked towards Chaos. I knelt down on one knee.

Chaos began the process. "Perseus Jackson! Son of Sally Jackson, former son of Poseidon, champion of the Primordials, adopted son and champion of Chaos! Will you protect the peace, maintain order, and distribute justice to the Greco-Roman pantheon?!"

I answered "I will!"

"Will you adhere to the true Ancient Laws?! Will you serve your duties to the council, will you watch over the kingdom of Perciplios with care, responsibility, and justice, and maintain and take responsibility of your domains?!"

"I Will!"

"Will you you take part in the decisions and hearings of the council, respond to the Primordial Council's wishes, and protect this city, people, and world as you would your own life?!"

"I Will!"

Chaos then asked another question "Will you lead, defend, and care for this kingdom with your life?! Will you fulfill your duties as King of Perciplios?! Will you lead this new council and bring justice and the wicked and salvation to good, no matter who they may be?! Do you swear all this upon my name, the name of the Creator, Chaos?!"

I practically shouted the answer with full certainty and confidence. "I WILL!"

Chaos smiled at me, his eyes filled with pride. He placed his right hand on my head and I felt an influx of power and strength surge in me. I was glowing brilliantly and felt an unbelievable pain surge in my spine. It felt like the first time I created my phoenix wings except twice as painful. I held in the pain and barely was able to hear Chaos's mighty words. " **PERSEUS JACKSON! I HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY OF THE COUNCIL AND WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF KING! BY MY ULTIMATE AND SUPREME LAW AND POWER, I HEREBY GRANT YOU THE TITLE OF THE 1ST OF THE NEO TITANIUS! I NAME YOU KING OF THE NEO TITAN COUNCIL, KING OF PERCIPLIOS, AND KING OF THE NEW TITANS! I NAME YOU PERSEUS ULTIMI MAXIMUS (THE ULTIMATE AND GREATEST)! THE NEO TITAN OF TIME, SPACE, LIGHTNING, ICE, ENERGY, JUSTICE, LOYALTY, TIDES, EARTH, CREATION, DESTRUCTION, AND BALANCE!"**

The influx of power I experienced tripled in immense scale and pain, and the world turned white. I held in the pain and energy that now consumed in, nearly about to yell out in pain. I suddenly felt something burst from my back and it all stopped. The world regained color and I gasped lightly when I mentally checked of my power. This power, this power was amazing! I felt like I could reshape the universe with a snap of my fingers and I felt like a true god! With a reality-sized bomb dropped in my brain, I regained my focus and realized the significance of this power and how dangerous it was. I calmed down and started to rise regaining focus of what was around me. I remembered as my sight returned to normal, I was in the throne room room, it was the crowing ceremony, I became King and a New Titan. I saw Chaos in front of me, an amused and proud smile on his face. I grinned back and we both bowed to each other. I then felt something brush behind my back and I turned to find something awesome. My wings.

I had two set of wings, like the others, and they both expanded fully to a wingspan of 15 feet. My dragonic wings were dark neon blue with trace lines of sea-green, while my angel wings were midnight black with a few lines of white feathers. They looked amazing and made me feel intimidating and powerful. I then realized that I could still create my phoenix wings, which meant that I had three wings in total. Now that was something that I looked forward to doing. Chaos broke me out of my stupor by saying "Congratulations, King Perseus." He smiled teasingly and I rolled my eyes. That is going to get some getting use to. Chaos continued seriously with "Anyways, your sacred animals are the Phoenix and the Wolf, with Lykos and Flare as your main sacred animals." I smiled at that and felt Lykos and Flare come up to me and rub against me. I also felt a deeper connection and bond between them and they seem to feel more powerful. Chaos continued saying "Your symbol of power is this." He then held out his hand and there stood a glowing holographic symbol of the Yin & Yang concept, except it was of two dragons chasing each other biting at the other's tail. The dragon representing Yin was golden and fiery and had a black dot on its head, while the one for Yang was black with specks of white for stars and also had ice sprinkled around it.

I then saw someone come up to me and Chaos: Balerion, in human form. He came up and was holding a shield in his hands, but not just any shield, it was my old shield, the one I lost during my fourth quest when I hurled it at Kampe's head like Captain America, the one Tyson made me. My eyes widened at the sight and when I looked closer I saw it was different. The shield still had depictions of my quest from before but now it held me and Kronos clashing, me fighting Gaea and her Giants, some depictions of my training, and the ones where I fought Typhoon, the Fates, and Ares. It also had my symbol on the center with fire spreading from the Yin while water spread from Yang. I looked to Balerion and he said "Chaos and I found the remnants of the original and decided to reforge and improve it. It is still made from the Celestial Bronze that your brother made but now also holds Chaotic Titanium. Me and Chaos also blessed it with numerous features, including kinetic and sound absorption and redirection, spatial energy barriers, able to conduct fire, water, ice, or lightning, and you can toss it and can summon it back from wherever it may land. Also, I placed a hidden blade on that you can activate for more deadly abilities."

I was shocked at the fact that Chaos not only found a very important item that I lost but that they fixed and improved it into a powerful asset. I had a feeling that it would still transform into a watch, so I tried and, sure enough, it turned into a black and bronze wristwatch. I was about to thank them before Chaos raised his hands and said "That is not just it. We also made your symbol of power, a weapon unlike made before." Chaos held out his hands and a big shrouded object appeared in his hands. He unraveled it to show something that made my heart. It was a giant sword, the whole thing at least 6 feet long, and its design was remarkable. The handle of the sword was of brown leather whist the hilt was black, gold, and steel gray. The hilt had two dragons, one engraved into the hilt on both sides, with all the eyes having different color. The dragon on the left had a white eye on the front side of the hilt but a bronze eye on the back. The dragon on the right had a black eye on the front with an icy blue on the back. Then there was the blade, 5 feet long, had a weird blue and green shade to it, dual sided with the edge colored light black and line tracing along the blade that was silver, and then the weirdest part. There was two thin lines that came from the middle of the hilt to the point of the blade that was also of different colors. The front two were white and black while the back was different, with icy blue and bronze on the other side. It looked more like a ceremonial sword, a work of art rather than a deadly weapon, yet I can feel its power from the mere sight of it.

Chaos spoke "This sword was made by the joined powers of me and Balerion, here. We infused every godly metal onto this sword, from Chaotic Titanium, Aetherian Platinum, Atlantean Steel, Tartarian Steel, Celestial Bronze, Celestial Ore, Imperial Gold, Temporal Chronium, Stygian Iron, Stygian Ice, Lunar Silver, and more. It is all in this blade that me and Balerion have dubbed formally as the Sword of Dragons, The Sword of Balance, The Sword of Percioples. A weapon capable of destroying gods, Dragons, and any kind of monster. Its power is your own as it is your right as the king of the new kingdom."

I was astounded and had no words of what to say. This was a sword and weapon that would make Excalibur pale in comparison to it. I looked to the two, unable to find the words, but they smiled, nodded, bowed to me, a gesture that I returned in full. I then reached out and took hold of the sword. An instant rush of power surged again and I felt with this power that I can protect those that I love and care without fail. Not now, not ever again! I decided to name the sword something that fitted it, a sword that would bring the kingdom together, protect my new family, and help maintain the balance of the world. Wait...That's it! "Statera." I whispered. Latin for 'Balance'.

Chaos and Balerion smiled and moved to my sides where they placed one of their hands on my shoulder and the other out in front of me. They then said "Welcome to the Council, King of the New Titans!" A throne suddenly appeared in the space between Aphrodite and Artemis, making the semi-circular U formation of the thrones complete. This throne was black, lines of sea-green along the edges. There was deceptions of heroes and dragon-like creatures on each side, silver wolf heads at the armrests, several phoenix wings appearing from the back of the throne and going from the sides to the top, and my symbol of power at the top of the headrest. A throne fit for a king. ' _Whoa Percy, no time to act high and mighty about yourself.'_ I mentally scolded myself. I concentrated on growing and I grew to the size of everyone else and sat on my throne. The feeling of seating on it made me feel powerful, mighty, respectful. Now I know how the Primordial and Olympians feel.

Chaos grew in size to ours and the floating seats started to come down. Chaos said "Let us here it and congratulate the New Titans and the Neo Titanius Council!" Everybody clapped loudly, roars and cheers filled the throne room. I looked to my lovers, my friends, and my family. My kingdom...no, OUR Kingdom.

I stood up and looked to my fellow Council member and sent them a little mental message to follow along with me. They nodded and stood as well. I brought up Statera, in my right hand, and left it up, the blade raised diagonally. Artemis followed suit revealing Assimi and lifting it to the tip of the bow touched the sword's. Aphrodite brought out Deadly Beauty and turned the knives into a beautiful purple bow. Zoe followed with her bow, Shimatismou. Piper brought out Katoporis, willed it into a sword and raised it high. Thalia brought out Revelation in its spear form and raised it as well. Nico raised the Sword of Shadows and Hades followed suit bringing out one of the blades of Chaos and lifting it high. Triton brought out Tsunami in trident form and raised it at the same time Luke raised Tempus, in scythe form. Hermes raised his Caduceus, Hestia raised Elpida, Apollo raised his bow, Iliakos, and Leo raised Sol Bringer, while turning into its long staff form.

With our weapons together I shouted out "FOR THE KINGDOM!"

Everyone shouted out " _FOR THE KINGDOM_!"

I continued and they followed suit. "FOR VICTORY!"

" _FOR VICTORY_ "

"LET THIS MARK THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA! LET THIS BE THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW AND TRUE GOLDEN AGE!"

The joined blades shined brightly in a golden light and illuminated the room. Everyone else raised their hands in unison.

" **HAIL TO THE NEW TITANS!"**

" ** _HAIL TO THE NEW TITANS!"_**

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDD FIN!**

 ***Sigh* Another chapter bites the dust! I felt like this one of the longest chapters I have ever made so far. It was originally longer, also looking at what is happening on Olympus, but I decided to shorten it and focus on the beginning of the Neo Titanius Council, the origins of Mt. Genesis, and the city Percioples. what did you guys think of the names? I was extremely conflicted about what to call the city but thought it a great way for a pun and to further conflict Percy with his constant balance between being humble and having to appear like a king and have some prestige. Also, as for the poll about the New Titans' headquarters, which you amazingly responded, it may seem that option C won but I have some more plans in my book that relate to option B.**

 **Also, what did you guys think about the coronation. I hope it didn't seem to tacky or cliche. I also hoped you guys liked the slight references to other kinds of objects like Artemis bracelet, the Blades of Chaos, and Statera I made based on the Blade of Olympus from God of War, except throwing in every metal that I have introduced. I hope you guys like the wings that I gave the, I thought it was something neat to throw in.**

 **Anyways, sidetracking a bit. I have recently saw the new Venom trailer and HOLY CRAP this Venom looks AWESOME! I know I should be worried because its Sony but I think they are taking a step in the right direction, like Jumanji. Anyways, I have also seen what is happening in the comics and have just witnessed the introduction of Knull: God of the Symbiotes. I have to say that these latest entries to the whole story of Venom have started to awaken inspirational, creative gears in my brain. I have decided to tinker with a story concept that I talked about a while back. A Spider-Man conquers the Marvel/DC universe story. This will be a lemon/harem/Dark story for Spider-Man and you can guess how he will become Dark. I will also be paying some tribute and inspiration from the Spider man game: Web of Shadows.**

 **Anyways, that is it for now. I have finished writing this just as I am going to see Christopher Robin later. My Birthday is also coming in the 8th, so really exited! Anyways, remember to review your comments, helpful advice always appreciated, and I will see you next time.**

 **This is Zayden StormVoid, and _WE_ will see you guys lat...wait...why did I say _we?_**

 ** _Look behind you Zayden._**

 ***I look behind and see...* "Oh Shi-*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *SCREEEEEECCCHHH!***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **HEY HEY HEY Zayden StormVoid here to bring you another chapter of the New Titans.** **Last chapter we saw the coronation of the New Titans, their domains, and their new weapons and powers. I hoped you guys like the wings and the weapons for the group. I stuck to the former Olympians' actual sacred animals and gave the rest animals that would make sense for the rest. I also made some of the weapons and objects based on my own imagination and some by video games, such as Leo's hammer being a blend of Mjolnier, sorry if I spelled it wrong, and the Hammer of Sol super from Destiny, and Hades's Blades of Chaos by the actual Blades of Chaos from God of War.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter I will be covering what is happening over at Olympus with Zeus and the remaining Olympians and during Percy's date with Piper, as well as news on what has been happening there. This takes place a several days after the coronation, approximately 10 days afterwards, and review more on the status between both sides. In this chapter, I will also showcase Percy's first two trials, including his fight with Typhoon. Also I know you guys have been bugging me about making lemons between Percy and the girls and I understand, but because of reasons involving time, managing, and story plotting, I will have to make another story where it has all the juicy lemony stuff. Also, since I'm skipping all the other girl's dates, which is not because of favoritism or any other factors other than time and story plotting, I will have the dates and lemons afterwards on this story. I just have to make it.**

 **Speaking of other stories, I have also news to share. I have also created a new story known as Spider-King: Conquest of Shadows. This story includes good old Spidey becoming King and God of the Symbiotes and his quest to conquer the Marvel and, maybe, DC universe and their women. This story is full of lemons, character deaths, and some stuff not for the faint of heart. If you wish to check it out, then fill free. Also Don't Worry, I'm NOT putting this one on hold, I will be updating the two in a pattern like way, such as first Spider-Man and then The New Titans.**

 **Also on a personal note, I have recently watched Christopher Robin and, for an anti-social, emotionless, cold, logical guy, this movie broke free the waterworks from my eyes and left me a happy, sad, and emotional wreck. I LOVED Pooh and Tigger as they were always my favorite. It was a movie that I think is not getting as much respect as it deserves, and I blame both China and Mission: Impossible for it. No disrespect to the MI or China but the reason Christopher Robin is not a huge success so far is because of MI being big and because Christopher Robin is banned in China just because Pooh memes are used to criticize China's leader, which I found both ridiculous and sad. This movie is great, you should watch it...is you guys are done watching MI, Slender Man, Teen Titans, and The Meg that is. Speaking of Titans, I also watched it and while it made me cringe at time, I found it to be a funny, meta-humored, good movie that made me giddy with all the DC references and poking fun at superhero movies in general. I cracked up especially over the Marvel joking stuff like Deadpool and (spoilers) Stan Lee, I can't believe they brought Stan Lee into a DC movie. It was just...WOW!**

 **Anyways, let's get things started. I don't own Percy Jackson or the world of Percy Jackson, this is all non-cannon and for your entertainment.**

 **And LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

A Look at the Past

 **Location: Olympus, Olympian Throne room**

 **Date: June 26, 2071**

 _Zeus's POV_ ( **Shocking right?)**

In all my many, many years of life, in all the millennia that I have ruled with my glorious power and rule, I could have never have seen this coming.

I am currently on my mighty throne on Olympus, my arms on my sides with my head tilted down in despair and fear. The reason for this mood? Percy Jackson. Never in all my years, had I met a demigod, a son of Poseidon no less, that has defied and gone against me as much as him. He has been a thorn in my side the very _second_ he was brought into the mythological world, MY world. From the moment he learned of this world, he was openly ridiculed my rule, shown immense disrespect on me and my fellow Olympians, and, unconsciously, proclaimed that being mortal is better than being a god.

And that was just his attitude alone! I have always known that the boy would be a dangerous threat, his power and skill rivaling that of gods and Titans, as well as his unpredictable nature all perfect examples of why I showed have shot he boy with my Master Bolt a long time ago. Now he is back, stronger than ever, and my Bolt is gone, along with half of the original Olympians.

It was because of Percy Jackson that my Master Bolt had been destroyed. It is because of Percy Jackson that my hold over Fate is broken. It is because of Percy Jackson that half of my forces, demigods and gods alike, have turned traitor and fled. And it is because of PERCY JACKSON THAT MY SON IS DEAD!

Except, I am forced to admit, even against my stubborn pride, that all of this is also my fault.

I would never say this out loud, especially to the Olympians but it is my fault that all of this is happening. If I wanted to get rid of Jackson, there were other ways. I could have waited till he was old and poison him, making it seem that he had a heart attack. I could have waited till he did something dangerous and then make it go wrong and make it look like a bad day. I could have done so many things, yet, in my bruised pride, I chose the the way that seemed the most painful for the demigod, something that I thought would make him fall into despair and kill himself or realize that mortal life is inferior to the immortal life. What could have backfired on me?

Before I could think, a flash occurred in front of me and from it came Athena, my daughter. She bowed before me, as it is customary, and said "Father, I have come back from my research about the shift of power and domains, just as you requested."

This was just one of the biggest headaches that I have endured for the past three weeks. My problems ranged from dozens. The most troubling were a few major ones. The first was the significant drop in our forces. When Jackson came back and killed Ares, he revealed that he had not only half of the Olympian council on his side, but the Hunters, half of the Amazons and Camp Half-Blood, and even the whole of Camp Jupiter. With so many demigods now on the side of the enemy, we Olympians felt a drastic decline in our power. Despite how I much I hated this, the demigods's praise and worship helped us with our strength and power. Once we may have been all powerful, invincible even, but the demigods and mortals' worship came as the Fates way of controlling and maintaining our power, a battery of sorts. If the number of worship goes down, so too does our power, and with the mortals no longer worshiping us and now most of the demigods now on the enemy's side, our power has begun diminishing rapidly.

Another problem correlated with the first problem, only this time it concerned more of the Roman demigods' near complete and total lack of worship. Our Roman forms, like Jupiter for me, have gone silent. I tried looking into my mind to find my Roman self, but only found a crippled, old, crumbling version of my former self. With the Roman camp and, subsequently, almost all of the Romans now against us, the power that we could manifest from the Romans has also decreased terribly. The only things that now sustain them is the scraps of worship that they receive from the remaining Roman demigods that sided with us, which weirdly were all at Camp Half-Blood.

Another situation was that of the new mountain that arose near the Great Lakes. From a mortal newscast, it showed the mountain as big and wide, its presence miraculous and astonishing. But we immortals saw what the Mist held from the mortals, a city on top of the mountain, like Olympus in old times. They claimed they named the Mt. New Genesis for reasons not fully understood but I knew, it was Perseus and the traitors. They created the mountain as their base and home for their city. I at first thought it was foolish to create such a structure so openly and without care, before I realized the truth behind Perseus's intentions. He knew we would notice it, he knew we would know it was them and their city was on the top, but he knew we couldn't attack it. The further North we go, the weaker we become, and with our weakened state as it is, if we were to go anywhere near the mountain, let alone to the top, we will become as weak as Big Three demigod, and we would become easily defeated. It was, painfully, a genius tactic that either ensured there victory quicker or prolong our suffering.

The next major problems resided with the immortals and gods. Another significant part of our decreased worship also resides with the disappearance of numerous satyrs, nymphs, and life spirits. The new satyr god of the wild, Grover, has been trying to locate and manage the situation, however, these spirits have cut off communication and have seemingly vanished from the god's watch, including his own wife and kids. Another problem also dealt with the minor gods and Titans. Already many minor gods have joined with Jackson's side, such as big ones known as Thanatos, Hypnos, Morpheus, Nike, Eris, and even my daughter Hebe. Thankfully, some minor gods such as Hercules, Phobos, Demios, Nemesis, and Hecate have still align themselves but some seem afraid and unsure. I made a mental note to make sure they know where their allegiance lies.

I also had my remaining Olympians and minor gods investigate the whereabouts of the Titans, only to find some very disturbing news. Many of the Titans, some now in Tarartus, have been reported missing and their whereabouts unknown, almost like they have disappeared of the face of the Earth. Some of these Titans included Koios, Hyperion, Krios, and even Atlas, as evident that of the mysterious pillar that holds the skies. Normally, I wouldn't care for the Titans and would be glad of their disappearance, hoping that it was a sign of their fading, but with the inevitable new war soon to commence, I wish to find any allies to obtain or bribe. Another problem included the Titans that have joined Perseus such as Thetis, Leto, Prometheus, and even my own mother, Rhea. I was shocked beyond belief that my mother, who I believed loved me above all my siblings suddenly announced that she sided with my traitorous nephew and my eldest siblings, Hestia and Hades. It, for once, made my heart hurt and filled with sadness.

Speaking of heartbreak and sadness, one of the most painful problems that has occurred is the split of half of the Olympians council. Aphrodite, my siblings, Hestia and Hades, my sons, Hermes and Apollo, and even my loyal daughter, Artemis, have all betrayed and joined against the Betrayed Savior of Olympus. Huh, Ironic, I must painfully realize. Anyways, when they betrayed us and disappeared, I lashed out in rage and destroyed their seats of power, hoping to diminish their power, but I fear that my efforts were in vain. Another seat of power that was also destroyed was my son's, Ares's. His throne was in ruins when I arrived in the throne room after Perseus came back. For the course of the weeks, me and my Olympians have searched through candidates to see whom to fill the 7 vacant seats of the Olympian Council, including Ares's spot.

The final candidates were Hercules, Jason Grace, Zane Skye, Annabeth Chase, Ryan Markus, Phobos, and Demios. I chose my sons Hercules, Jason, and Zane because I knew they were my most loyalist, strongest, and most power-hungry sons. They have continuously bugged me to make them Olympians and this was the best way to secure loyal Olympians that would take my side. Annabeth Chase was requested by Athena and I agreed that she would make a worthy war goddess and strategist. Ryan Markus was requested by Poseidon, the boy's father and my brother. Normally, I would have rejected the possibility of a son of Poseidon as one of my Olympians, but I knew the boy's loyalty to his father, his hunger for power, and, more importantly, his hate and rage towards Perseus Jackson. I found that the boy was jealous of Jackson and would do anything to kill the former demigod himself and prove himself superior. I thought it the perfect form of manipulation and control over the young god. As for Phobos and Demios, they were wildcards. They were low-level gods, medium at best, and they were more powerful candidates, but those candidates also have a history of joining the Titans, like Hecate and Nemesis, and I rather have weak, loyal soldiers than powerful, shady soldiers. Plus, they have a bone to pick with Jackson after he killed their father and that made them controllable.

We made a ceremony to make them Olympian gods, but it failed terribly. When the whole of our forces arrived and I began one of my grand, amazing speeches, something occurred. The wall that depicted the tales of heroes, especially the 2nd Titan and Giant Wars, started to glow blue. It then shot a blast of light to the middle of the throne room. The flashed died down as a holographic display of the Council meeting where Perseus Jackson revealed himself. Me and the Olympians were so shocked to realize that our forces were being shown how the boy easily restrained us, how he revealed of our betrayal of him and our lies, and even showed the fight between Ares and Perseus, somehow making it so that the mortals could see Ares's divine form.

The gods, demigods, legacies, satyrs, nymphs, and immortals were shocked at the reveal. Then the hologram changed to form Percy Jackson, he claimed he was a recording for the rest of them to see what happened, how he claimed under oath to the Styx and Chaos that what happened was true, and how we lied about who the true hero of Olympus was: him. The mural of the wars changed to show Perseus Jackson take his place where Ryan and Zane were, showing the truth of our deception. Then something more terrifying happened. The Flame of the West, the Hearth of Olympus, died, the flames disappearing as if it was an illusion. The hologram informed us, smugly, that they stole the Flame long ago and that the one we saw was an illusion created by Hestia. The hologram faded with Jackson making a colorful hand gesture that the adult demigods had to cover the young ones' eyes.

After chaotic panic and talking, I yelled out order and made a encouraging speech so weak, even I felt and admitted it was weak. We proceeded and tried to make the new candidates the new Olympian gods, but something happened. They turned into Olympians fine but they didn't feel any different, no change in their domains other than a slight boost in power. The domains that failed to be given were that of the traitor Olympians, Ares, and the fallen wing gods. Since then, Athena and her daughter have investigated the reason for this debacle.

Now, she has come with the results.

"Athena," I said. "What news have you discovered of our plight."

Athena face grew nervous and fearful. She said to me "I'm afraid, father, that it is not good news. me and Annabeth searched through the Olympian library and found no answer to why the domains of the traitors wouldn't go to the our newest of kin...unless the domains never left."

My eyes grew with shock and my fear clenched in fear. I grew angry and shouted at her "Impossible! They rejected and renounced their ties to Olympus, they renounced their thrones and therefore their domains. I destroyed the very thrones myself!"

Athena flinched under my rage but spoke "Yes you did, but if the domains were to leave them, they would have been unchecked and the world would have shown the consequences, but we have never saw them. All has been normal in the mortal world, the moon hasn't disappeared, the sun hasn't, ghost haven't escaped the underworld, all is normal, so their domains have to have been in control. But what could let them have their powers and domains?"

As she said the question, the answer was made clear in my mind, an answer that filled me with dread and hopelessness. "Chaos." I said.

Athena was caught off-guard and said "What?"

I said again "Chaos. It was the Creator, he allowed for them to keep their domains and keep them from us."

Athena looked flabbergasted and said "B-But, that's against the Ancient Laws, the Creator himself couldn't break them if he wanted to."

I continued with the answer "He could, if he just kept them in check long enough for them to regain their new thrones. Do you remember the massive disturbance in our domains?"

Athena nodded. She knew full well about what happened, we all did. A week or so ago, a massive disturbance in our domains occurred that left us feeling lightheaded and tired. We felt our connection to our powers and domains weaken and then we felt them slowly decrease. It was slow, more than sluggish, but it was constant and with every day, we felt weaker, like our domains were a jar of candy and every day one piece would be taken from the jar until there would be nothing left. That is what was happening.

I understood what is meant. "The massive disturbance was their coronation, they became what Jackson said they were. The New Titans. I know this because it was like how me and my siblings became the Olympians, how our domains were drawn and given to us. They are claiming dominion of the domains everyday, unintentionally."

Athena looked fearful and worried. I knew she was asking in her mind for more answers on how I know this. The truth was that I didn't know. It was like looking through a fog until a subtle breeze started to clear the image. Now a new worry that I feel is what this 'breeze' is and where it came from?

Athena asked lastly "But, if what you say is true, then what will happen if our hold on our domains runs out?"

I looked at her, fear and despair evident, something I never wished for anybody to see me with. I said "It is quite simple. We will lose, we will perish, we will fade."

Athena looked down despondent as I was. I tried to rack my brain for any way to find solution to this problem, to find a path to win the coming war, yet I found none. Hecate would always say that there always four routes to take, right, left, forward, and back. But for now, I feel there is but one route and it would take us to our doom. It infuriated me to no end.

The real war had not even begun, but we were already losing the war of the mind. Of our souls. Of our domains.

It hadn't stared and yet, we were already losing.

* * *

 **Location: Percioples, Perseus's castle.**

 _Percy POV_

I am currently on my bed, naked, tired, and exhausted. I had just finished a 'magical experience' with the beautiful, tanned, Chereoke girl that laid next to me: Piper. She was currently passed out, her eyes closed and her breaths in pants, signalling that she was also exhausted from our 'activity'. Her naked form was barely covered by the sheets of my bed, her exposed tanned skin glowing with sweat and making it shine like bronze and her hair was slightly messed. Her body laid on mine, her breasts squashed on my side and her hand placed on my chest, which I reached towards and held, rubbing my thumb on her hand.

Me and Piper came back from our wonderful, memorable date. We went to the place where Piper and her dad would spend time in and had a picnic, walked through the woods, talking and telling jokes, and, to end it, I pulled off a show of fireworks, my powers, and we sang while I played the guitar. Yeah, I play guitar. It was always a hobby of mine that I picked up after my mom got rid of Gabe, and would do when me and my mom were in Montuak. Apollo even helped me improve on it, as a favor to help me impress Annabeth, but, well, you know how that went. But that didn't mean I had to give up on it, I still practiced and would only tell certain people about this. Anyways, after the evening with Piper, when we came to my palace, she went wild on me and, well, it was an amazing few hours after that.

Thinking about what happened, my 'not-so-little' buddy decided to wake up again. I felt it rub against Piper's leg and heard her let out a little moan, which caused both 'Little Percy' to jump and for me to blush madly. The girls claimed that even by mythological standards, my stamina and size was near impossible. I was at first weirded out by how they know I was like this, to with Aphrodite and Artemis saying that the male gods usually liked to walk around naked in ancient times and that I would keep going even after 5 hours continuous, non-stop sex, which me and Aphrodite certainly proved. I inwardly groaned at the inconvenience and decided to wait until it cools off, not wanting to wake Piper up and let her rest.

I looked around my palace room to pass the time. The roof and floor of the room were poetically contrasting from each other. The roof was black and had depictions of planets, stars, comets, nebuale, and galaxies depicted on it. In the center, my Symbol of Power was shown, except the Yin was whitish-blue, lightning sparking from it, and the black Yang had lines and spreading of ice on it. The floor was golden white in contrast, smooth and warm to the touch and would compensate magically for my feet, courtesy of Percioples's famous blacksmith and inventor: Leo. The floor had depictions of the Earth and multiple eras like the prehistoric times of dinosaurs and wildlife to the futuristic times of today. My Symbol of Power was also depicted on the floor with the Yin fiery white, flames coming forth from the white and waves and water spreading out from the darkish-blue of the Yang. If you would closely look, the figures on the floor and the stars and planetary objects would slowly move, which served to calm me down and help me sleep.

My bed was at the far end of the room, king-sized, white sheets and a dark wooden framing. There was a nightstand next to my bed where a lamp was attached to the wall and Riptide and Fatum lay there in pen form. On the other end of the room, near the door was my holo-desk. It was Leo's invention, a desk that can display holographic images and contain date and information. On the wall in front of it, pictures of my mother, friends, and family where pinned.

I looked to my left to find two doors that led to my closet and bathroom, respectfully. The closet was also of Leo's design, then again what isn't. It can digitized any clothing of any style onto you, but I rarely use it. No disrespect, I like it, but I find it unnecessary when I can just flash on my clothes. My bathroom was a simple one, with a toilet, sink, cabinets for items, and a shower big enough for two people, trust me, I made sure. I then looked to my right to find my balcony there. It was closed by the windows/doors, the velvet curtains partially blocking the view outside. The glass was of a polycarbonic substance that was unbreakable, and can magically become like one-way glass just in case of anybody trying to break it or spy on me. The balcony held an amazing view of the city, especially at night where the city lights and the stars above would illuminate the night. The city is already becoming famous to the mythological world by a few names such as 'The Glowing Stars City' and 'The City of Ages'.

With that pleasant thought in my head, my eyes dropped and I faded into the realm of sleep and dreams. I don't know if gods can sleep or dream, but I was certainly having a weird one. My mind recalled the evening that me and Piper had today, especially when me and her were walking through the forest. We talked about when we realized we really like each other, what times were the best and scariest, and the most memorable times that we realized that we wouldn't want to be apart. Piper replied to the last one with when I comforted her after the reward ceremony, our times during Camp Half-Blood and when she had to watch helpless when I had to fight Typhoon.

The memory of that day took hold and I felt myself drift into the memory, the day of my trials.

* * *

 _'Flashback'_

 _I found myself in the Primordial Throne Room. I looked to see myself standing in the middle of the room, the Primordials and Chaos seating on their throne. I saw Piper, Artemis, Aphrodite, Zoe, Thalia, and the rest off to the side. I looked at Chaos and he looked at me. He asked "Are you ready, Perseus?"_

 _I looked at him, determination and readiness in my eyes, and I said "Always."_

 _Chaos smiled with pride and nodded. He then said "Good, the lets begin. For your first trial, you will head to the Cave of Completion. The reason why you will head to the cave is because of your role as the future king, you must be a symbol of power, honor, and justice, your kingdom must be strong and whole, and their king must also be strong and whole. You must face your saddest memories, including your betrayal, experience your toughest challenges again, and you must face the darkest parts of your won mind, body, and soul."_

 _I nodded in understanding. I said "If it is your will, Father, then I will do what I must to complete these trials. I will face my betrayal a hundred times if you wish it."_

 _Chaos smiled again in pride and raised his hand. It glowed and he said "Then go forth, my son and champion. Brace yourself to face and withstand your darkest parts." The light glowed brighter and the world turned white._

 _When the light faded, I found myself in a field outside Arcadia. I looked towards the mountain and path to the cave and decided that the fastest and safest way there was to fly. I concentrated on my Phoenix Wings and they appeared on my back in a flash of fire. They looked the same as Flare's wings. I then took off into the air and headed toward the cave. I flew past cliffs, structures, and rocks, careful not to get reckless in such a high environment. I saw the cave's opening and descended. I touched down just outside the cave and flashed my wings away. I walked into the dark, pitch-black cave._

 _It was densely black and I couldn't see anything, until a second later and lights came up from magically lit torches. They were off different colors, ranging from red, purple, green, golden, white, blue, and gray. They reminded me of the amphitheater in Camp Half-Blood, the flames changing from different colors and size depending on the campers' moods. It lit a flame of nostalgia and pain in my heart, as most memories of camp usually do. As I went deeper, I found multiple things that correlated to my past, the smell of blue cookies that my mom use to make, items and objects from the Big House attic, even replicas of the items I found in quests like the Twelfth Legion Eagle and the Golden Fleece._

 _But what drew my attention more were repeated pictures of my time at Camp, especially of me, Annabeth, and Grover hugging, of Poseidon, and mother and Paul. But as I looked at them they started to Annabeth and Grover would be smiling, they would started to frown, look away from me, and then drift from view, leaving me, in the picture, sad and crying. Where Poseidon would smile and look at me with pride, his eyes started to looked at me with disdain and disgust, his smile into a scowl, and would turn his back to me. And where my mother and Paul would smile, their eyes would have blooding going down their cheeks like tears, their skin turning ghostly white, their eyes turning hollow black, and Paul's chest would look bloody and torn while Mom's neck would gain a purplish, blue bruise on her neck. As it continued, I looked away, trying to focus forward, to the end of the cave._

 _As I reached the end of the cave, what I found was a pedestal, black and white in color, and jewels of colorful variety, such as ocean blue, fiery red, sea-green emeralds, bright golden, icy blue, electric blue, and deep, dark purple. The wall of the cave's end was not a rocky wall, but a wooden wall, like a cabin wall and to the bottom of the walls there would be pools of flowing water, that gave off a sound of crashing tides and an ocean breeze. I realized then it represented the cabin in Montuak, where me and my mother would always go in the summer. The smell of her cookies intensified and my eyes teared up a bit._

 _I felt a presence behind me and I turned to find Chaos there, waiting patiently. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and motioned with the other to sit on the pedestal. We sat there and he began to speak "You know, even if you didn't know it then, I was watching over you, even when your satyr friend, Grover, came here to save you from the Minotaur."_

 _I looked away and replied dryly "He's not my friend, not anymore. He turned his back on me, my once best_ friend, _for the newer son of Poesidon. Even after all I did for him, helping him find Pan, saving him from being eaten by a Cyclops, standing with him against the Council of Cloven Elders. After all our adventures and hardships, everything we went through, he turned his back on me, like_ her. _"_

 _Chaos sighed and said "I understand your pain, Perseus, more than you know. I faced the same pain when my son, Lucifer, rebelled against me, influenced my other children to follow him, and fought against me. I knew it would happen, I always knew he would."_

 _I asked Chaos "Then why didn't you put him down, why didn't you make sure that he wouldn't have turned or corrupted humanity and everyone else? Your the Creator of the Universe, why didn't you try to stop him?"_

 _Chaos replied "Because then his life, his destiny, wouldn't be his to make. I would be controlling him, pulling his strings, only for him to further resent me. Even if I would have said it was to protect him and everyone, he would have resented me more, he would turned faster and greater and then the fault for his transformation would have been mine to bear. I may be the Creator of the Universe, creator of fate and destiny, but I don't control fate. No one should ever. People's fates, their actions, their decision, their futures, no matter how bright or dark they may be, it is theirs to forge and make. Your betrayal by the hands of your friends and family was their decision. They chose to betray you, they chose to listen to the words of others and their own insecurities, they could have ignored them but their decision was to hear, to listen, and to let their fears and troubles control them. Life is about your choices, they shape and define who you are, they shape your mind and your soul. Whether good or evil, they are never constant in one's fate, they are defined by our choices._ _How you handle and move forward from it will define who you are, who you will become."_

 _I was silent, handling what I have been taught. I realized something and then said to Chaos "You want me to forgive them, don't you? You want me to forget about it and forgive them?"_

 _Chaos said "No. If that is your decision to make, it shall be you that does it, but you should never forget about it. Rather, let it be reminder, a lesson to learn. Let the hardships of your past strengthen you, let it be the fire, hammer, and metal to forge your future. Or let the doubt, fear, and pain pull you down. Allow it to corrupt, tear, and burden your soul and future into a pit of depression and darkness. The choice is yours to make."_

 _I squeezed my shoulder and let go. I looked over to him, only find him gone, leaving me alone in the Cave. I thought over his words over and over, until I came to a decision. I then laid cross-legged on the middle of the pedestal, bringing my hands to my side and looked inwards, into my mind and soul. I closed my eyes, letting the would go black._

 _I felt like I was moving yet I wasn't. I felt my surroundings different, more fluid, more...spiritual. I opened my eyes to find myself in the place I never wanted to ever come back: Camp Half-Blood._ _Or at least a part of it._

 _I was sitting cross-legged in the grass, several cabins around me yet there were floating pieces hovering over the roof that were actually part of the roof. I looked around to see multiple doors around me, sometimes connected to the cabins, sometimes some just floating in the air. I got up and looked around. The first I opened revealed a place that wasn't Camp Half-Blood, it was Camp Jupiter and I saw more doors there too. I closed it and went to another and found myself in the Hunter's camp, tents standing up and more doors again. I looked around more and the results were the same. Some places opened to Olympus, others to Montuak, others to my mom's apartment house. I was confused and didn't know where to go._

 _Suddenly, I heard a roar behind me and I turned swiftly to find it up the hill. I ran towards to hill to find the Minotaur there chasing two figures. As I looked to the two figures, my eyes widened in shock. It was me and Grover. I realized then that this was a memory, the memory of coming to Camp Half-Blood for the first time. I saw how I defeated the Minotaur and admitted that I looked insane doing it, but in retrospect my body was moving on its own. I then saw how I first met Annabeth, my heart throbbing in pain. I saw it dissolve and the place return to normal. I walked to the Big House and saw Chiron and Mr. D there, my rage rising at seeing the lazy wine god, but I cooled myself because it was just a memory. I saw myself learn of the Greek world, how my crippled teacher was actually a centaur, met Luke, Clarrise, and spend my night in the Hermes cabin._

 _The process continued in rapid succession as my adventures and experiences clashed in my mind, with me feeling them all over again. I felt the pain and agony of my fight with the Chimera, my fight with Ares, the Sea of Monsters, fighting Atlas, exploding at Hephaestus's forge, the shame of leaving Calypso, fighting Kampe, Hyperion, and Kronos, the dive in the River Styx, all of it. I also felt the loss of the River Styx at Camp Jupiter, drowning in mud by Gaea, fighting Alcyoneus's ghost army and Polybotes, the fight between the Giant Twins, I even felt the full terror, pain, hopelessness, and misery of Tartarus again. I felt the fight against Gaea, the looks of disdain of my friends who sided with Ryan and Zane, the betrayal of the Olympians, Poseidon, and Annabeth. I felt everything. I felt the guilt, pain, and sadness of my friends' deaths, especially the incredible pain of losing Zoe. I felt powerful anger at seeing Artemis under the sky, deep worry at seeing Thalia trapped under the stature on Olympus, the shame at seeing Piper worried and screaming when me and Jason fight, and the utter shock and hatred of myself when I realized that Aphrodite was crying when I went to Athena's castle. Everything came back like raging river of pain and suffering._

 _But I felt the good times too. The joy of Tyson, the jokes and pranks the Stolls and I would do, the friendship and brotherhood between me and Grover, the happiness of Silena, the friendship of Beckendorf, Michael, and Lee, the giddiness of Bianca, even Nico's always depressing attitude was comfort for me. I felt the feeling of love that I had with Rachel and Annabeth, the joyful promise I made to Calypso, the friendship and bond of acceptance between me, Frank, and Hazel, the acceptance and humor of Leo, Jason's once pride and spirit, Reyna's courage and forgiveness after Circe's Island, Apollo's and Hermes's cousinly bond and friendship, Hades and I's uncle/nephew relationship, the bond of brotherhood and motherness that I have from Triton and Amphitrite, the love of my mother, Paul, Andromeda, Aunt Hestia, even Poseidon before the betrayal. I felt Chaos's father-like love and pride, the Primordial's friendship, as well as Ethan's and Alabastor, the bond I have with Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, Lykos, and Flare, and the love that I have with Artemis, Piper, Thalia, Aphrodite, and Zoe. It filled me with comfort like the breeze of the sea._

 _After everything came back to, I felt someone behind me. I turned to find...myself? The person looked just like me, from the eyes, hair, face, right down to the same clothes I had...except for the color swap. Where my clothes would have been black, his was white, where mine was white, his was black. The gray strand of hair was blinding white and when he blinked once, I swear I thought his eyes turned black like a demon's._

 _I was shocked and frozen like a statue, until the carbon copy of myself spoke "Percy Jackson, its about time we met face to face."_

 _I mentally shook myself and said to him "Who are you? Why do you look just like me?"  
_

 _The clone Perseus smirked, his grin giving off a feral, mischievous tone. He said "Why wouldn't I look like you? After all, we are one in the same."_

 _My eyes widened at what he said. I said "What are you talking about?"_

 _He laughed maniacally before calming down. He then said "I thought you would know exactly who I am, I mean you channeled me several times in the past. Like...hmm, let me think...oh yeah! I was there in Tartarus, I was there when you fought Gaea, and I was especially there when the bitch cheated on US and OUR betrayal."_

 _The answer collided in my head the second later. I said "Your me?"  
_

 _He smiled and said "Well, part of you anyway. How about a little riddle to explain? You live in the light while I live in the dark, but I come out to play when you light your raging spark. I'm your sins made form, you darkness incarnate, we will be together in our eternal circling state." As he finished the riddle, his eyes turned black with white dot in the middle._

 _I backed up slightly, afraid of the answer, before my foot stepped into a pond that wasn't there. I looked to the pond to see my reflection. I looked normal...except for my eyes. My eyes were completely white, except for a black in dot in the middle._

 _Realization came fully in my mind. I said "We are in my mind, our mind. What I have been seeing our my memories, my experiences, my brightest times," I looked to my other self, "and my darkest ones."_

 _I looked at his black demonic eyes and said "You Are me. You are everything dark about me, all of my fear, rage, sadness, sloth, jealousy, greed, pride, and darkest thoughts all in one. Your my darkest parts."  
_

 _My dark self smiled that reminded me of a psychopath. He said gleefully "Like the Yang to your Yin, we balance ourselves, tear us apart and we break like shells."_

 _I said, well, myself with "So, what do I call you? I can't just call you Dark Percy or something cliche like that, right?"_

 _He chuckled and said "Like everything, we share the same thoughts. No, not Dark Percy, maybe just call me...Perce. I mean it seems fitting, the nickname that your friends called you, especially during the 'good old days'."_

 _I sighed and said "Well then, Perce, what are you here for? For the trial?"_

 _He then said "Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner! Yes, I'm here for this trial of ours. To make things short and simple, we must find a way to 'become one' for us to become worthy of this King business and for us to finally kill the motherfuckers that we call the Olympians."_

 _I said "Well, alright, so... do we just hug it out? Shake on it? Talk to each other?"_

 _Perce said "Well it would be that simple...if I didn't want to beat your face in."_

 _I said "Wait, what?"_

 _Suddenly, Perce shot towards like a rocket and punched me straight in the face. I was sent flying and crashed through door to find myself in Camp Jupiter. I groaned and got back up just in time to roll away from Perce slamming the ground I was on. I took a fighting stance and readied myself for another attack. Perce said "I am the incarnation of all your rage, hatred, and trauma you ever have, including your self-hatred and betrayal. Let this little therapy session begin."_

 _In that moment, I spent for who knows how long fighting Perce, the light and the dark clashing in symphony, both of us equal in every way, except where I had more restraint and honor, Perce had all the ferocity and savagery. We kept at it, clashing and blasting through different memories and places in my mind. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to get rid of everything he stood for and everything he represented as it was everything I resented, from the ferocity that was revealed in Tartarus to the trauma of the betrayal._

 _We finally clashed, our hands pushing against each other, putting our full weight and power to push the other one away. Perce had a dark glow around him while I had a white glow around me. The whole area around us was swirling, distoring, mess. The more he smiled the more I hated and wanted to destroy him. But I saw something in Perce's eyes: annoyance and anger. I, at first, thought it was directed at me because he couldn't get rid of me easily, but I realized it was something else. He seemed frustrated at me, like a parent waiting too long for their kid to get something._

 _I was going to ignore it and fight on; however, I heard the words Chaos said to me ring around me '_ _Let the hardships of your past strengthen you...or_ _let the doubt, fear, and pain pull you down...t_ _he choice is yours to make.'_

 _It was hard to figure out what it was telling me with me fighting against myself, but as I thought that I realized it. I was fighting against_ myself. _This Perce guy was me, he is a part of me, one weight balancing the scales, keeping the dark and light equal and in order._

 _I figured out what I had to do._

 _I pushed against Perce, but not at him, at myself. I flew back and landed on my feet a few yards away from Perce. I yelled out "I'm not going to fight you."_

 _Perce looked shocked and confused. He said "What? Are you giving up? I'm a part of you, you don't give up on me, especially ME!."_

 _I shouted back "I know. That's why I'm not going to fight you. I realized that I need you, just as much as you need me. I'm done letting myself be pulled down by my mistakes, by my actions, my regrets, and what happened. I'm done letting the anger, hate, and betrayal consume me and turn me into something I'm not, something I will never be. If I let it, I will be no different that Kronos, Gaea, or Zeus. I'm done fighting against my flaws and weaknesses. Instead, I embrace them, embrace you, I will use the pain, anger, and the past not as a vendetta, not as a crutch, but, as somebody very wise told us, as a forge to improve myself, improve us. Your one half of the whole Perseus Jackson being. It's time I let it go ad become one to bring what is important: peace and justice to the world. What do you say, Perce?"_

 _Perce was silent, he had a unreadable look on him. He then walked over, calm and steady towards me. The aura that surrounded us faded and the world around us calmed as well, the world turning itself into our mother's apartment, clean and untainted. As he reached me, he stopped. He looked me in the eye, his eyes turning black again, which assumed that my eyes were white as well._

 _He then spoke, saying "It's about damn time."_

 _He reached out and grabbed my hand, shaking it. Our hands glowed, his black and mine white, making our joined hands a swirl of black and white. We could feel ourselves changing. The world of our mind also grew whiter, the background seemingly disappearing._

 _Perce then spoke "For our friends." The light and shadow started covering our arms._

 _I spoke back "For our family." The light and shadow engulfed our bodies._

 _He said lastly, as the light and shadows nearly consumed us, grinning "To kicking Zeus's ass."_

 _I grinned and said lastly "Let's get things started."_

 _The shadows and light enveloped us and the world shifted._

 _I found myself back in the cave, laying cross-legged on the pedestal. I felt different, more stronger, more balanced. I heard clapping to find Chaos there, clapping his hands, a proud look on his face. I smiled, got off, and hugged him. He hugged back as hard._

 _We separated and he said "Huh, you haven't changed much, except your features look more sculpted and a more confident aura around you." I chuckled at that and we were flashed back into the Primordial throne room._

 _When we got there, I looked to see the girls blushing heavily at me, the guys smirking wildly, and the Primordials with smiles on their faces. I hoped they didn't see everything, but then again, life has been a bitch to me for so long why not a little more?_

 _Chaos coughed noticeably, alerting me to continue. I looked to him and he spoke "Congratulations, my son, on completing the first trial. You have become one with your other, more darker self and now are ready for the second trial."_

 _I nodded, a serious look on me. Chaos explained "For your second trails, it will be the same as everyone has done. You will travel to Tartarus, once more, to fight, defeat, and destroy a monster that has plagued the world long enough in fear. Unfortunately for you, this will be the hardest challenge you will have ever faced, more dangerous than both Kronos and Gaea. Not to ruin your achievements, my champion, but you only fought Kronos when he was tethered to Luke's body and not in his full strength and form, and you didn't fight Gaea at her strongest but when she was weakened. This foe will not be tethered or weakened. Today, he will be in his strongest state, for a time of change has started to occur in the mythological world and this disturbance will fuel this foe to the strongest."_

 _I gulped a bit at what at I heard. More dangerous than both Kronos and Gaea? I thought a foe like that wasn't possible. Chaos continued with "The enemy you will fight has been the single, most dangerous threat that has ever plagued the Greco-Roman pantheon. He has been feared by Titans and gods alike, his power is rivaling that of only myself and the Primordials, this creature is father to every monster of the Greco-Roman pantheon and the very Bane of Olympus."_

 _My eyes widened in horror at the mention of 'father to every monster'. There was only one monster that fit that description. I sneaked a glance towards the others and by their horrified faces I knew I was right. The memories of a giant, cloud covered being popped in my head and how he marched towards Olympus only to be stopped by former father._

 _Chaos finished with "This monster had been mostly avoided, even through name and mention. His full power and thirst of power only quenched by the whole of Olympus against him, and even then not destroyed. His had been given many names but you know him most as 'Father of Monsters' and 'The Nightmare of the Gods."  
_

 _His eyes grew very serious. He said "Typhon."_

 _My heart dropped like an anvil dropped to the sea. I heard shouts of protest and outrage, and realized it was everybody, even the Primordials. I yelled out "ENOUGH!" That shut them up fast. I yelled out "I don't like the idea of fighting him anymore than any of you, but if I defeat him to prove myself worthy to fight the Olympians, then so be it. It is the Creator's will, my father's will, and I will accept it. It is my duty as his champion, and, most importantly, his son."_

 _Chaos smiled proud at me. The Primordials nodded their head, complete understanding in their eyes. The others were hesitant, especially the girls, but after a look from me, they agreed. I smiled at them and turned to Chaos. "I'm ready."_

 _Chaos nodded and he raised his hands. As the world grew bright, Chaos said "Go luck, my son, and be careful, you have never faced a monster like him before."_

 _The world went white. I noticed a very prominent shift in the atmosphere. The air felt acidic, the ground sharp and jagged, the very presence of the place screamed chaos and savagery. The light faded to show me a barren wasteland, with the ground looking like fields of broken black glass, pointed mountains and peaks, blood red skies with the clouds looking like blood cells, and of course the screams and howls of monsters everywhere. Just another day in Tartarus._

 _I tried to figure out what would be the best way to find Typhon, even though it couldn't be that hard finding a giant monster that made the Empire State Building look like an overly sized toothpick. I formed my wings on me and flew to find Typhon._

 _I found him a literal second later. And not in a very pleasant way._

 _As I was starting to fly into the air, I was swatted miles away by a giant hand. I crashed onto the jagged ground, creating a big hole in the ground. I got up groggily and look to who swatted me away like a fly...to find a monster that made me actually feel like a fly._

 _The monster was GINORMOUS! I would say he was as big or even bigger than the weird monster that Triton fought. He definitely looked big enough to make the most biggest buildings in the world and make them his own baseball bat collection. But it wasn't just the sheer size that terrified me, no no no no no. It was his appearance. Last I saw Typhon was from an Iris Message and he just looked like a giant made of clouds, thanks to the Mist, with random monster parts sticking out. There was no clouds here to cover him up now._

 _The monstrosity was HIDEOUS! The chest of the monster was super big and looked like a super beefed-up man's chest, except scaly and purple. That was the ONLY humanoid thing about him, beside his face and even that was messed up. The monsters arms were dragon arms, long, scaly, red in color, with spikes sticking out out from the arms, especially the shoulders. The arms' cracks glowed blazing red, like lava was in his veins. Around his hip area, there was a bubbling mess that would have connected the body to the legs. It looked like Kampe, especially when multiple monster heads randomly appeared roaring and screaming in fury. He had no legs, except for four serpent-like tails, each green, scaled, metal spikes appearing in rows around the tails, and each tail was as long monster himself. He had two HUGE pairs of wings behind him, bat-like, black, and each flap would feel powerful enough to make, ironically, a typhoon. As for his face, it was something that would haunt my nightmares. His face was SLIGHTLY humanoid, but red and scaly and his eyes were two pools of red lava. In his jaw line, there were multiple tentacles appearing out that made Davy Jones look normal, braided in metal bands decorated with bones and skulls and red in color. In the middle of the chin, he had a wisp of white hair like a goatee and had two horns beside it. His ears reminded me of an elf's except more demonic and torn. The forehead was full of tiny, spiked horns with black tips, some reaching the cheeks, the top of the head was pointed and he had four giant, demonic, black horns with tinier horns along its base. This was truly Typhon, the King of the Monsters. NO, he wasn't a monster, he was a Demon._

 _His blood red eyes looked towards me, like two giant, red headlights targeting me. His sounded like a volcano rumbling. He let out a mighty roar that shook and cracked the earth beneath me and cleared away the clouds above till there was nothing. His roar sounded like a dozen nuclear bombs going off all at once. His roar would make Godzilla's sound like a puppy in comparison._

 _This was a true demon, a true Bane of Olympus, a true evil being of destruction. Perfect._

 _I drew my two swords, Riptide and_ Fatum _, formed my armor, and took off like a jet towards the demon. He growled and swiped his clawed hands towards me. I shifted to fly away from the arm, barely dodging and felt my cheek get nicked by one of his scaled spikes. As I flew along his arm, he raised his other arm and tired to swat me with his hand. I flew towards the closing gap of the incoming, giant hand. I slashed at the sides with my swords, nicking him and him hissing in pain, like a snake, at the touch of the deadly metals. I flew towards his chest and stabbed the swords in chest, sliding down with the swords slashing down his chest. I evaded away before the roaring monster could squash me with his hand._

 _As I tried to fly away, I was struck by the serpent leg and sent flying miles, again. I felt like my body was hit by a ramming battleship, every nerve in my body screaming in pain. But I shook it off and flew towards him again incredibly fast. Typhon attacked again with his tentacles and narrowly evaded them all. I channeled my lightning power into my swords and slashed in the air at Typhon, unleashing a powerful wave of electricity at him. It struck him int he chest but it looked like barely flinched and attacked again._

 _The battle raged on and on, barely able to damage him. I unleashed blasts of fire, both **Dragon Slaying and God Slaying** , but it didn't hurt him. He would swat me away, most missing some succeeding, with his hands, tentacles, and wings. I unleashed unleashed massive weapons of ice, tornadoes of cold wind, and avalanches of ice magic, only doing a little damage, mostly on the wings, with it succeeding at pissing him off. I withdrew my swords to bring out _Demios, _slashing at the creature's weak spot and using it to help direct my fire and ice powers. I also brought out my Temporal Chromium scythe, named_ Thrylos _or 'Legend'_ , _and attacked Typhon with my temporal and earth powers, with succeeded in slowing and hurting him. I used_ Heaven's Wraith _to shoot out arrows and blasts of spacial energy, which also pissed the monster off._ _I used all my weapons but they barely manage to cut the monster._

 _As the fight progressed, I was severely banged up, bruises all over my body, cuts on my arms, legs, and face drawing blood, my face covered in blood, both mine and Typhon's, and my right eye was black. My armor had cracks from all the damage and my cloak looked near ruined. I was panting like crazy for using so much power. Typhon was also damaged. His face had cuts too, with some of his tentacles on his face cut off by my blades, his body littered with cuts, both big and small, and his wings looked scratched up as well. Even one of his eyes was bloodied when I stabbed_ Fatum _in there, causing the monster to roar in fury and try everything to kill me. But the Titan of Storms looked like he could fight for days._

 _I used my wings to stay above and out maneuver him, until the Typhon blew my brain away with what he did. He flapped his wings and the massive monster FLEW into the air after me. But I expected this and knew how to take the monster down. As the creature slashed and pursued me, I launched my ice magic on his wings, in hopes to slow him down, while at the same time unleashing **Sea God Slayer Magic** on his wings to soak them. As he launched himself to swipe at me, I spun upwards and collided with wet wings covered in black lightning, screaming " **Lightning God's Crackling Strike!"** Typhon screamed in pain as his wings were shocked with deadly lightning, especially **God Slaying Magic** and his wings being wet. _

_Typhon fell to the ground and created a massive crash, bursts of dust and debris flying into the air. I hovered above, high enough to be safe. It seemed quite, but I knew something like that wouldn't go down so easily. I waited and waited._

 _I exhaled a short breath, before Typhon's monstrous face appeared out of the cloud, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! The demon roared and a massive blast of fire came out of his mouth, blasting me into a mountain and creating a giant explosion. I was in the middle of the blast area, feeling limp and unable to move. I felt like the slightest movement would send my muscles into agony. My very breathing was painful. But I wouldn't give up, even if the breath was painful, if it was breath it meant I could still fight._

 _I was about to try and get up, before a giant tentacle crashed unto my whole body. I gasped in pain and as it left another tentacle struck. Typhon repeatedly crushed me under his tentacled legs, each giving me more and more pain. And when things couldn't get any worse, Typhoon launched a fireball created by his hands and blasted it towards me. he launched several blasts and I felt like I couldn't last much longer._

 _But I heard in my mind my friends. I had a small vision where Apollo was trying to hold Artemis back, with Artemis screaming with tears in her eyes. I knew she was trying to get to me. Leo held back Piper who also cried and screamed, while Andromeda, Bianca, and the Hunt all together struggled with Zoe. Aphrodite was held back by Hades and Hermes, while Thalia had Hestia and Triton holding her back. I saw Luke trying to look away, pain etched in his face, even Ethan and Alabastor looked ready to jump in at any second._

 _The Primordials looked the same, with Tartarus slightly groaning and winching in discomfort like he could feel everybody going down here. I looked at Chaos who looked actually afraid and closed his eyes. As the pain continued, I heard Chaos's voice in my head saying 'Get up! I didn't train you for hundreds of years just so you can lose to this monster! Get up my son and fight! Not for yourself, but for your friends, your family, the people who love you! Are you gonna leave them in misery and suffering, leave the world suffering? Show him your true power! Show him who you fight for! SHOW HIM WHO YOU ARE!'_

 _My eyes widened and glowed. I clenched my hands in a fist, power swelling up like rocket inside me. I looked into myself, all the memories, all the pain, trials, happiness, friends, family, everyone. I saw Piper, Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, and Aphrodite. Al those who I fight for. All those who made me what I am. Those who I love! AND THIS BASTARD IS NOT TAKING THEM AWAY FROM ME!_

 _Typhon roared out loud, with all his fury, and unleashed a rain of fire on me, creating another explosion. I bet he thought it was over. I bet he roared in triumph. I bet he thought he won._

 _He was dead wrong._

 _As he was about to turn away, I fired a beam of pure energy at him that sent him tumbling towards the ground. He got up just in time to see the dust settle and see the demon HE pissed off._

 _I was left topless with torn black armored pants, showing my powerful chest and eight-pack abs. My muscles arms had my **Dragon Slaying and God Slaying** tattoos, with the dragon spiked and the symbol of Yin and Yang on my shoulder. My wings glowed in power, grew slightly bigger, and had fire of multiple colors like a fiery deadly rainbow shoot out. My hair spiked up with the only strand of hair that didn't stand up being my gray strip of hair, that grew sharp and and glowed a brighter gray. Most of my hair turned space black with specks of stars in it, and some turned golden white, that gave my hair a black spiked appearance with a golden crown of hair that surrounded it. **(FYI, if you want to know how spiked it is, just look up Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail with his Demon Slaying powers and it is like that, except with my changes)**_

 _This was my **Primal Form,** my true power unleashed. And I was going to DESTROY THIS BASTARD!_

 _As Typhon recovered from the blast and got up, he charged angrily at me, raising his fists high to slam onto me. As they came down, I simply raised my right hand and, when the joined hands slammed onto me, they were blocked, causing a soundwave to shoot out around us. I pushed the hands up, causing the monster to stumble back, before I flew to his chest and stuck at his gut. Typhon was pushed a few feet and he looked at me with murder and hate in his eyes. He roared and launched another burst of energy at me. I raised my right arm and created a dimensional portal in front of me that swallowed the blast. As Typhon stopped and looked confused, I opened another portal behind him and the his own power struck at his back. As he was stunned, I generated a ton of black lightning and fired it at Typhon. Typhon roared in the agony of the empowered lightning coursing through his body._

 _The fight escalated quickly after that. I started flying at high speeds around the Titan and fired an endless barrage of attacks on him, each causing him pain. Every time he would unleash roars of energy, I would create portals to swallow and redirect it back at him. When he would charge at me, I would use my lightning and shadow powers to slip away and push him away. I would retaliate with bursts of fire power and earthquakes, and would create shields of water and ice to defend against balls of molten lava and fire._

 _Suddenly, Typhon roared tot he sky in anger and raised his hands to the air. Storm clouds started to form and gather round his hands. He fired a stream of fire onto the storm clouds, setting them on fire and the clouds started to form a SUPER large ball of destruction. I knew what to do. I raised my hands slightly, raising my index and ring finger on each hand high, my middle fingers down, and my thumb and pinky steadily low. I brought them to my chest, the index, ring, and middle fingers touching the other hand's equivalent fingers, then I moved them past each other till they crossed my chest. I then lowered my right hand down while raising left hand up in a circular formation, with both hands glowing golden. As I was doing this, Typhon's attack became a GIANT ball of flaming storm clouds and lightning. I brought my left hand downwards in a circle while my right moved upwards. As my right hand reached high and my left downward, Typhon roared and prepared to chuck the flaming storm ball at me. I lowered right hand down in front of me while the left I raised, the end of the palms touching. A golden circle formed around me and intricate symbols appeared around me._

 _I brought my hands back, palms still touching and Typhon tossed the ball at me. As the massive attack came upon me, I thrust my hands forward and caught the attack! I struggled against the momentum of the attack and floated back a bit, grinding my teeth in pain. As the ball slowed, I circled my hands forwards, palms still touching and forward, until my left hand was up and my right down. I shouted out **"Time God's Flashback!"** I thrust my hands out and the whole ball of destruction glowed golden and was launched away, towards Typhon! _

_Typhon raised his hands to block the attack, but as it hit, it exploded, fire and energy blasting away, creating a mushroom-shaped cloud._

 _The whole of Tartarus was silent. No roar or screams of monster. Not even the rumble of thunder or flames. As cloud cleared, Typhon still stood, but looked badly injured. His wings had tears in the leather, his chest had large gashes spewing waterfalls of golden ichor, the snake legs looked burnt and scarred, and his face was scratched and bloody. One of its horns was broken off, as well as the spikes on his shoulders. He looked like giant statue after an earthquake, just ready to crumble._

 _Seeing the once strong Titan in this pitiful state reminded me that he was still a living being, and that no matter how corrupt or evil they may be, there is always a chance to do the right thing. I shouted to Typhon "It's over Typhon, you are severely injured, you are weak, and you cannot stand one more of my attacks! One final hit will end you for good! But if you wish to back down, to give up this fight and spare yourself eternal torture in the Fields of Fades, then you must swear upon Chaos's name to never again leave Taratrus, never again harm the mortal and godly world again, and to live the rest of your eternal life here! You have until the count of three!"_

 _I brought my hands close to my chest and focused on all of my power, ready to make a killing blow if he doesn't take it. I focused hard and formed a tiny, white, glowing sphere in my hands, with contrasting black sparks of energy being generated from the orb. Objects around us were suddenly floating and being teared apart, molecule by molecule and swarmed towards the orb. One side of me glowed in blinding golden light, while the other in a deep purplish black. What was this attack, you may ask? Well lets just say that you don't want to risk tearing the space-time continuum apart then don't try combining both a black hole and a white hole into one spherical object, unless you had the power of both time and space and were trained for 600 years._

 _"One!" I shouted. I circled my hands around the orb as it grew slightly bigger and shook and sparked violently. It hummed in power. Typhon started to lower itself in what seemed like pain as one of his arms reached out and clutched his stomach. It growled at me and looked at me with pure hate in his eyes._

 _"TWO!" I shouted louder. The orb started vibrating and screeching like it was alive. I stopped moving my hands atop of the ball and raised them to the sides of the white-black hole. The dark lightning started to circle around the orb forming rings around it that looked similar to a neutron, only more cracked and deadly looking. It grew to the size of a small of soccer ball. Typhon shook and fell to the ground, using his other hand to support himself, while his tentacled legs laid slack on the ground. It started to glow violent red and deep black. Then Typhon, for the first time that I heard, spoke, with a voice that sounded like a thousand crackling fires, " **NEVER! I am Typhon, Nightmare of the Gods! I am Bane to all! I will never rest until all they survey, all that they watch and protect, is destroyed! I WILL destroy EVERYTHING! STARTING WITH YOU!** "_

 _"TIME'S UP!" I said finally. The orb stopped shaking, laying still around my hands, glowing brightly, the light and shadows around me swirling into the orb and me. I slowly pull back my arms away from the orb, palms out. Typhon then roared once more, releasing one final bast of fire and pure, godly energy. As it reached towards me,it started to dim and split into different blasts. Suddenly, as it was within feet of me, the beams of energy faded into tiny particles that were absorbed into the the orb. Typhon's eyes widen in pure shock._

 _I shouted out loudly " **TIME-SPACE GOD'S FINAL JUDGEMENT!"** I slammed my hands into the orb and it exploded all around me. The energy encircling me and growing rapidly large until it reached the same size as Typhon! Typhon shook in fear, the once almighty Titan quivering under my power. But Typhon didn't want to go down cowardly, so he rushed at me, murder in his eyes and logic completely gone from his mind. I yelled out in fury and the white and black orb shot out with a force more powerful than a million nukes. Typhon roared loudly as it was consumed by the light and all of Tartarus went silent._

 _As the dust settled, the area around me was burnt, cracked, and destroyed, nothing seen for miles around. I floated down, the remnants of the recently unleashed power whisking away behind me. I landed on a giant chest, the body unmoving, no sign of life. I looked at Typhon's broken, lifeless body. The arms limp on the sides of the body, the spikes burnt away, the legs were incinerated, leaving the corpse bottomless. The wings were burnt away, leaving a giant, wing-shaped silhouette of ash stretching for meters. The face was unmoving, not breathing, the once blood red eyes of Typhon, now black and smoking, the eye sockets looking like the eyes were burnt away._

 _I was done. The Titan of Storms was silenced. Typhon was no more._

 _I looked at the corpse one last time, before I flashed away back to the Primordial Throne room. I arrived to find everyone there gawking in awe of me, I knowing full well that they saw what happened. I reverted back to my regular self, my wings also disappearing, and I was left there topless and visibly wounded. I smirked at them, before a sudden tidal wave of exhaustion and pain took hold over me and I started to topple over. The last thing I saw was Artemis running towards me with the other girls closely in tow, the world turning sideways, and darkness clouded my vision as I went into unconsciousness._

 _'Flashback over'_

 _As everything went black, I slipped out of my memory. My consciousness was still asleep and I felt myself floating in the darkness of my mind. Suddenly, I started to see things, but they weren't memories, they showed things that I don't recall seeing and things that I haven't seen before._

 _I saw a city wreathed in flames, people screaming their lungs out, the Empire State Building in the background while a mass of monsters and demigods alike marching together away from the building. I saw two armies clash with a series of towers on top of mountain ranges, purple, lightning-like energy crashing down onto one of the buildings. I saw a huge black and red dragon flying, shrouded in thundering clouds as it roared loudly. I saw a cave with a skyline shining golden sunlight directly onto a glimmering, beautiful pool. I saw a floating, glass ball with swirling, flashing mist shattering. I saw the Demon Triton fought emerge from a pit of darkness with five glowing red eyes looking at me through a fog of darkness. I saw Olympus crumbling, lightning crackling in the sky. I saw the silhouette of a person with a sword and three wings standing above a fallen man as the standing man thrust the sword to the man's head. And finally, I saw a big, coffin-looking chest, decorated in all kinds of gems, with nightmarish depictions all over it with a massive pair of red eyes above it, the eyes serpent-like and a hissing sound coming out of the darkness. As it rushed to me, I heard screaming and roaring and everything became black._

I woke with a startle, panting and gasping for air. My eyes were wide in shock and horror, confusion and fear gripping my soul. I brought my hand to my face, my hand touching my forehead and covering my right eye. I was soaked in sweat. I looked around myself, becoming aware of my surroundings. I was in bedroom, light peering out from the windows. I was still on my bed, the sheets covering my lower half. I saw Piper there, the sheets covering her form, squirming as I left her side, trying to find my comfort.

I let out a breath of relief as I was back in reality. But I couldn't shake the images from my head. Some had me shaken in horror, such as the city in flames, an army of monsters and demigods, even Olympus crumbling. Some filled my soul with confusion and worry such as the misty ball breaking, the shining pool in the cave, the the silhouette of the men, the dragon, and the the tower being struck by purple lightning. But the ones that filled me with worry and pure terror were the Demon, the 5 glowing red eyes, and the nightmarish coffin with the massive red serpent eyes. Imagining those eyes still left me filled with thread and fear. Were they just dreams? Or were they visions? Were they of what to come in this war or after?

I didn't know what they were or what they meant, but I knew that I couldn't keep this silent or do nothing. They reminded me of my demigod dreams and if I know anything from my time having those dreams, is that they are always very serious. It seems like I have no choice.

I must summon a Council meeting.

* * *

 **BADA-BING BADA-BOOM! AND THAT'S A WRAP! There you have it for the 16th chapter of the story!**

 **I hoped you guys liked the fight between Percy and Typhon, I tried to make it as best as I can. I even tried shortening the powerful attack names like that the last one at the end. I got inspiration of that from Fairy Tail were Master Makarov used Fairy Law on Jose. Except for the fact that it was a white-black hole singularity. I also had the time attack that Percy used as an inspired version of Doctor Strange's use of the Time Stone.**

 **I also wish to formally announce that I will put all the lemons of this story into another story so I can focus on the action in this one while the other focuses on the more 'sexual' stuff. I have also just finished this story a day before I go to my first day of college so that is both exiting and terrifying. I have also seen the Meg and I LOVED it, especially seeing one of my favorite actors, Rainn Wilson, aka Dwight Shrute from The Office. I also loved how they admitted in an interview that they were trying to make this movie the 2ND best shark movie because, and this is from Rainn himself, you can't beat Jaws. It gave me a lot of respect and I enjoyed the movie a lot.**

 **Anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? I chose the title as an experiment name but found it appropriate for the chapter as it is both looking at what is happening with Zeus and Olympus, Percy's past, and looking into when Percy completed his first two trials. Also I wish to state that killing the Fates and Ares were the last two trials. More specifically the trials were to kill the Sisters of Fate and then kill an Olympian. Anyways, going back to this chapter, I also hoped you liked the inclusion of Perce, Percy's dark aspect, note that whether he ever shows up again is up to you guys as I think that the bonding between Percy and Perce was the same as the god's fusing with their Roman forms. Do you guys want to see more of the other forms? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also what do you guys think about the visions Percy had? Could they be of future things to come? Is it pointing towards a squeal story? Who knows? Oh right, me, but I won't spoil anything, I'll keep it a secret. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyways, that is it for now, expect for longer wait times for updates because of college, I'm sorry in advance, and I will see you guys later!**

 **HASTA PRONTO MIS AMIGOS!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **WELCOME BACK BOYS AND GIRLS TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE NEW TITANS! I'm Zayden StormVoid, here to pick off to where we left off in the past chapter. In the last chapter, we saw what is happening with the Olympians and their attempts to replace their lost numbers and looming threat of fading, Percy's flashbacks to his trials, involving becoming whole with himself and destroying the Titan Typhon, and the Percy's dream visions and him deciding for a council meeting. This will also be the last chapter before the war between the New Titans and the Olympians begins.**

 **I'm so so SO sorry over the long wait for this but college work has been seriously impeding my ability to write. I also wish to inform you all that these updates will become few and far between. College has been a real bitch to me and my family to conserve money for my college and for my sibling's school. I also have lots of difficult homework, online classes, being pressured to take tutoring classes, and pressured to find a job, mainly in that of managing college sports for both money and scholarships. It is has been a pain.**

 **Anyways, I have also been finally drawn into the video game, gore-filled phenomenon known as Mortal Kombat. I have heard and known about it before but I mostly ignored it because my family would kill me if I was interested in that gory game, but now I'm an adult that can watch R-rated movies and such, so here I am. I am now exited for the obvious Mortal Kombat sequal where it might have Dark Raiden back, Liu Kang and Kitana as rulers of the Netherrealm and evil, and a possible four-way war. I have also been smitten by the lovely Kitana, and I know that it is weird to like a fictional video game character and that it is irritatingly obvious why I would like Kitana, but it is more that just her revealing, provocative figure. I also love her character backstory, personality, and skill, especially how she can turn such harmless weapons like a fan into a brain-slicing weapon! She is just awesome and so SO hot!**

 **Anyways, moving on from summaries, life troubles, and drooling over a hot, murder chick, it is time to begin the chapter! Remember, I don;t own Percy Jackson blah blah blah, entertainment purposes only blah blah blah, let's get to it.**

 **AND BEGIN!**

* * *

Meetings and Beginnings

 **Location: Percioples, Mt. New Genesis**

 **Date: June 17, 2071**

 _Third POV_

The city of Percioples was coming along splendidly. As the days passed, the construction and developing of shining city was progressing, adding careful and painstaking effort to every shop, building, and structure around the city, showcasing the beauty of the future utopia city. Over the course of a mere three weeks, the city and its mountain were created by their founders and leaders, was under continuous progress and growth of the city's architecture, and already had over hundreds of citizens living in its walls.

These loyal citizens of Percioples consisted of demigods both major and minor, Titans of old and minor gods that have turned their back on the corrupt Olympians, and nature spirits and friendly monsters that seek a life of peace and prosperity. The city's many different environments and architecture made it a utopia for all mythological beings, whether they were of the Sky, Sea, or Underground, whether they prefer bright and colorful or dark and modest, or if they prefer a modern environment or ancient, wild environment. It was a haven and home that Olympus couldn't compare.

And with a great city must come great leaders. As for the leaders of Percioples, the Neo Titanius Council, they were now in the main Grand Temple, that rested near the center of the city. They gathered for a meeting called in by their leader, the former demigod of Poseidon, as well as former Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, now formally called Perseus.

Perseus sat upon his throne, his size over 30 ft tall to accommodate the size of the throne, looking at his fellow New Titans. The thrones of the Neo Titanius Council were arranged just like that of the Olympians, in a semi-U shaped formation, with him and Artemis at the middle. Artemis sat by his left, where the council members that sat left of her were arranged as followed: Zoe, Thalia, Triton, Luke, Hermes, and Apollo. Those that were to my right were arranged as Aphrodite, Piper, Nico, Hades, Hestia, and Leo.

I decided to start the meeting as everyone was here and ready. I said "Good day, my fellow Neo Titanius Council. Thank you all for arriving fast and on such short notice. I have called you all in here to discuss important matters."

Apollo called out "Did you brought us here to brag about how your dates went?" At this half the council chuckled in amusement while the others, that being me and the girls blushed at that.

I shook myself from the blush and said "No, nothing like that. I believe it is time to discuss on our preparations for the war. Thalia, how are we on the conversion of other New Titans?"

Thalia responded with "Spectacularly. I'm sure you all remember our previous council meeting, where we helped turn others into New Titans? As planned, the positions for the domains of the North, South, East and West Winds have been filled and under our side, as planned to conflict with Zeus and his domain of the sky. Beckendorf, Silena, Khione, and Bianca are reporting to have secured palaces and bases around the four corners of the globe."

After the ceremony where me and the rest became the New Titans, we also made sure to reward our fellow comrades and allies by becoming New Titans of their own, except these being ones that have proved themselves worthy so far. As Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, and Khione killed the four wind gods, it only made sense to made them the new Masters of the Four Winds, with all of them reporting directly under Thalia who is the new Master of the Winds. Khione became the New Titanness of Ice, Winter, Snow, Hail, Cold, and the North Winds. Bianca became the New Titanness of Illusions, Spirits, Discord, Fall, and the East Winds. Beckendorf also became a New Titan with his domains of Summer, Heat, Crafting, Flames, Courage, and the South Winds. And finally, Silena officially became the Neo Titanness of Spring, Love, Change, Redemption, and the West Winds. They also were tasked to create their own bases/palaces to take charge of the wind spirits.

Thalia continued with "Also, they have managed to wrangle in the wind spirits, which can be a big help. Continuing on, Alabastor has returned from their missions to safely relocate the Roman Camp and set up base near Mt. New Genesis."

To prove himself fully worthy, Alabastor volunteered to safely transport Camp Jupiter and New Rome for fear that the Olympians would transport instantly towards the Roman Camp and obliterate it. Alabastor was a huge help with his expert use of the Mist and magic, keeping them far from the the Olympian's prying eyes or attacks from hungry monsters. We have prepared to award him by turning him into a New Titan but at a later date.

I said "Good, thank you Thalia. Hermes, how have the base establishments coming along?"

With the advantage of immunity from the Olympians for the month, we have been setting up bases of operations across the country for military and espionage purposes.

Hermes responded with "It's going great. We have so far fully established stronghold bases across Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, Northern New York, Wisconsin, near Toranto, and Vermont. This blockade of bases have secured teleportation panels to each of the bases and have enough forces to keep the Olympian forces at bay. We have also fully established other bases for espionage, detainment, armory, and safeguarding across the country. Ethan and Reyna have also send word that the progress on Fortress Base: DIVRSN in the Rocky Mountains is near completion."

I nodded at that, pleased with the news. I knew assigning Ethan for that particular base was a wise decision. I asked again "Do they require anything else to complete progress?'"

Hermes said "They has requested both Alabastor and Nico to help him with the final piece and stages, along with a bit of Hestia's assistance."

Nico and Hestia nodded at this. Nico said "Alright, please send word to Ethan and Reyna that we shall come as soon as possible." Hestia nodded in agreement.

I continued on with the next agenda, this time directed to Hades. "Hades, how have your troop deployments going along?"

Hades answered saying "They are progressing well. I have been amassing my Underworld army and granting them our latest weaponry. I have also enchanted the weapons to disintegrate should it come to the hands of an enemy. Also, the creation of the Golems have progressed well, with near 50 Golems ready to be sent to each battalion."

"Good." I said. I turned to Hestia and said "How about you, Hestia? Have you any news?"

Hestia answered "Yes. I created new bunches of _'polemistses tou prasinous'_ (Warriors of the Green), all ready for battle. I have also been successful in the creation of a new fire/plant hybrid species that will be useful."

I nodded and said "Excellent." I turned towards Luke this time and said "Luke, how have the training regiments going with Camp Jupiter and our acquired forces from Camp Half-Blood?"

Luke responded "They are progressing rapidly. Though I think more time to fully improve and perfect would have been necessary, the demigods and legacies of both Camp Jupiter and those from Camp Half-Blood are showing greatly improved combat, skill, and weaponry use. I have made sure that almost every fighter to have at least medium to high expertise in swordsmanship and make sure that they have selected a primary and secondary weapon."

I nodded and said "Great, I want you to up the training to higher difficulties, but do not overtax them. I want our forces to be strong and skillful, not worn out and tired."

Luke nodded and said "Agreed."

I turned to Leo and said "Leo, how have the city defenses going along?"

Leo said "Swimmingly. We have onager catapults ready to unleash burning, Celestial bronze cannonballs, plasma turrets, and Greek Fire cannons along the walls, ready to blow oncoming ground and air forces the old explosion to the face. I have also sucessfully placed explosive mines and traps all along the mountain and placed anti-air defenses secured and powered to keep any flying ships from reaching even 10 miles from us."

"Good." I said. "And what about the armor and weapons distribution?"

Leo said "I have been creating special type armors for all the forces and have been teaching our newly aligned Cyclopes and forgers how to efficiently craft and forge these equipment. With the Cyclopes help, the process has been going faster than expected and we should have enough armor and weaponry for the whole army and more."

"Excellent." Next, I talked to Apollo. "Apollo, how has the new projectile weaponry instructions going?"

"Going alright." Apollo said "I have been training the campers how to efficiently use the guns and weaponry that the Chaos Army has. We may need more practice but so far I am seeing promise and excellent progress."

I nodded, pleased. I turned to Nico this time and asked "Any news to report for you, Nico?"

Nico nodded and said "Yes, Perseus. Our total troops and program forces are going along well. As Luke and Apollo have stated, all our forces are now proficient with two forms of weaponry and have expertise with our new high tech weaponry. We have also made sure that all the soldiers are of fighting age, which have set standards right now as 15 and older with only a few exceptions made for any experienced fighters or glowing recommendations, just as you instructed. They are all old enough to fight, make rational and smart decisions, and, with the soldiers from the Army of Chaos we have enough to outnumber and outmatch that of Olympus."

"Excellent." I turned to my brother, Triton, and asked "What about you Triton? How has things been going in the oceans?"

Triton said "The situation under the seas is escalating. With the news of your return and the news of the Olympians' treachery, many of the loyal people of Atlantis are in outrage and demand to side with you. Unfortunately, our former father still sides with Olympus and is trying to enforce order on Atlantis but is slipping. He has tried to make _Ryan_ the official 'Prince of the Seas' but with my Intel, that didn't go well for the Atlanteans. Speaking of which, just as we have many forces siding with us, so are the forces of the sea and some have deserted Poseidon for us. My mother and some of our fellow ocean allies have been sneaking refugee Atlanteans and warriors to our newly established ocean bases near Florida and the Gulf of Mexico. We have also established teleporters linking their bases to the Great Lakes underwater bases and have established spies within Atlantis to be kept informed."

"I see, Interesting. Make sure to proceed with establishing our undersea forces." I turned towards Artemis and said "Artemis, what is the progress on the stealth combat, spy and assassination training, and special forces training going?"

"They are progressing well." Artemis replied. "We have received many volunteers for the groups from our forces. Many of the stealth, spy, and assassination forces came from our Camp Half-Blood forces and from the Chaos Army. My Hunters have also been training in these arts as it is their specialty. As for the Special Forces divisions, we have received many volunteers from all sections and have proven to be adept in the training simulations and war games."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I turned to Piper and asked "Piper, how have the citizens of the city been doing? Are there any safety and security issues?"

Piper replied with "The citizens are doing well. The many different environments and architectural designs have given the coming citizens a sense of security, peace, and comfort. I used my Emotion-reading powers only to sense their current states and aside from the low, but ever-constant, fear of Olympian retaliation, they are right now happy and content with the city. As for your second question, no, there haven't been any signs of danger at all present within the walls. The citizens have taken in their Oath of Citizenship seriously and with a could tell they were sincere, no signs of deception or trickery in them. Not even Prometheus."

I nodded again. The Oath of Citizenship was a policy that we of the Neo Titanius agreed on for anybody that joined our side or that lives in the city. What it states is that all citizens of Percioples and the New Titan Kingdom are sworn in under an oath to the River Styx to abide by the laws of the city, follow the orders of the Neo Titanius Council, swear in loyalty tot hat of the New Titans and Chaos, and to never disclose information or have contact with any on the side of Olympus, unless approved and heard by the Council. At first, I thought it was no better than Zeus and the Olympians demanding loyalty and making us seem as paranoid as Zeus, I sometimes still feel this, but after a fair debate, we agreed that it was for the better of Percioples, so that there could be no chaos or fear inside the city and so that there can be no spies to report to Zeus. Plus, we agreed that this was a willing process, that if anybody wishes to live here and be a part of this new kingdom then they can come forth and make this pledge and if not then a form of reason will be needed. Besides, if there were any form of deception or lie in the citizens, then Piper, Apollo, Hermes, and Luke would sense it. Plus, the oath to the Styx was now fully set in stone.

Speaking of which, I turned to Aphrodite and asked "Aphrodite, how has progressed gone with the River Styx?"

Aphrodite smiled and said "Things are going great. Using my mind water powers, I was able to help cure the Styx of the millennia of corruption and broken dreams and hopes. With her spirit now healthy and restored, Styx has agreed to fully enforce the rules of her Oaths and nullify any previous oaths, including oaths to Olympus, making it easier to persuade other minor gods to our side and make the River Styx Oath actually affect the Olympians."

I nodded, pleased. I turned to Zoe and asked "Zoe, anything to report from your spies?"

Zoe replied with "Yes. As you all know, I placed magical charms and spells with my star magic, with incredibly high anti-detection magic, making it completely invisible to the any of the Olympian forces, even Hecate. I have managed to place several around Olympus, including the Throne Room and palaces, Camp Half-Blood, and the Amazon base. Through these charms, I have reported that as predicted Zeus attempted to replace the lost Olympian positions and domains with Ryan Markus, Zane Skye, Phobos, Deimos, Jason Grace, _Hercules, and Chase."_

Zoe growled at the mention of both Hercules and Annabeth. Her reasons for hating Hercules were obvious enough, but her hatred of Annabbeth came from both mine and Artemis's stakes. She found Annabeth ultimately responsible for the reason of Artemis's capture back by Atlas and her death, and she hated her especially when she found out about her betraying and cheating on me. All the girls had a grudge on Annabeth, even Thalia, for what she did, even though we were all together because of that action but they hated the truth more, finding it insulting. As for the others, Piper, Nico, and Leo cringed at hearing about Jason, especially Thalia who is still distraught over the change that Jason took. As for the names of Phobos and Deimos, caused graons of annoyance coming from the former Olympians, and made Aphrodite frown and sadden. They may have been brain children but I knew Aphrodite still loved them. Anyways, hearing Ryan and Markus's names caused everyone to groan in annoyance and anger.

Zoe shook her head, clearing away her rage, and continued. "Anyways, I did say _attempted._ While they were successfully turned turned into Olympians, they weren't able to gain the domains they wished and what's worse for them is that nothing else changed for them other than their titles. They still have the same relatively weak power they had before. The Olympians are now running around scared, confused, and disoriented. This has also spread to their forces. If this continues, we should expect to defeat and destroy the Olympians by the end of the year, maybe sooner."

I nodded, pleased with the results. I then said "Very well, I guess I should report on what I have deduced further on what Zoe has said. As you remember, when we became the New Titans, we were granted our individual, and some shared, domains. The claiming of these domains was of a plan that me and Chaos came up with. You can feel that every day, your power grows and your hold on your domain becomes greater, right?" The Council nodded their heads in acknowledgement, their eyes brimming with curiosity. "Well, consequently, as our power and hold on our domains grows, the Olympians' power and hold over their domains weakens, such as Zeus's domain over the sky and winds diminishing when Thalia, Beckendorf, Silena, Khione, and Bianca gained thier own domains of the sky and wind. This process will make the Olympians weaker over time, to the point where they lose their domains completely, causing for them to start fading from existence."

The Council's eyes were wide in astonishment. Apollo raised his hand and said "Wait, but wouldn't that violate the oath of one-months peace? I mean, if we are taking away their domains and weakening them, we are basically attacking them and their domains of power."

As I was about to explain, Aphrodite beat me to the punch and said "Not necessarily. This process of taking control over the domains may seem like attacking the Olympians, but we aren't exactly doing this purposefully. The domains are going onto us subconsciously, similar to how Helios and Selene faded by Apollo and Artemis drawing in the domains subconsciously and unwillingly. As it stands, we have not made a official attack on the Olympians that would hinder the rules of the oath, I believe that this plan was a means of not only exerting ourselves into the mythological world but also a way to drain the Olympians of their power discreetly to accelerate our victory."

As she finished, the entire Council looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, with myself actually a bit impressed on Aphrodite's deduction skills. I knew she was smart, but she caught on quicker than Hades and Hestia, who are undoubtedly the wisest and most experienced out of all of us. It seems she was fit to obtain the domain of Wisdom, more so than the prideful Olympian goddess.

Aphrodite noticed the stares and said "What? I'm the air-head that I have portrayed myself back then. I can be smart and wise when i want to."

At this, the Council shook their heads from their stupor and looked to me for agreement. I said "Aphrodite is correct. This plan will ensure not only that their impending demise will come faster, but it will make it so that this upcoming war will progress quickly and, hopefully, spare many lives in the process. Besides, there is another reasons of the decline int he Olympians' power." I raised and swiped my hand in the air in front of me. Instantly, a holographic image of a massive burning hearth appeared floating in the middle of the throne room.

"The Flame of the West." I said. "Before we made our appearance to the Olympians, Hestia was able to take the Hearth of Olympus and replace it with an illusion, complete with a small portion of her powers to make it indistinguishable. When we appeared to the Olympians, the illusion, serving its purpose, faded away, revealing to the Olympians that their Hearth of Olympus was gone. We now have it our possession and with our combine power and the will of Chaos, we have now tied the Flame of the West with the city and denizens of Percioples, the Neo Titanius Council, and the kingdom of the New Titans. With this, even if they had the balls to try, the Olympians could not risk to attack us in fear that our destruction will destroy Western Civilization in the process. It may seem like degrading ourselves to their cowardly level, but it is necessary decision to do if we were to destroy the Olympians without destroying mankind as we know it. And with the Flame of the West and its influence freed from the Olympians' clutches, their strength and hope will dim while ours grows, and mankind may regain the hope they have lost and make a brighter future."

The Council starting to clap in agreement and cheer, their faces proud, hopeful, sincere. Normally, I would have dismissed the cheers, but I realized that as King I might want to start to get used to the appraisal and criticism of the Council and the kingdom. Not that I'm feeling proud and arrogant of myself, but that I see this as a good sign that everything was going according to plan and to reassure myself that I was doing fine.

I raised my left hand slightly, signaling that the cheering was enough now. I then said "I also have something else I need to share with you." The Council was silent, waiting for what I had to say. "Recently, while I rested in my chambers I had a dream of sorts. It was more of a memory really. I saw myself completing the first two trails I did, such as becoming whole with myself and facing Typhon." The Council shuddered, the memory of the fight between me and the behemoth an unpleasant thing to recall. Aphrodite and Piper paled at remembering the fight where I nearly died, and Thalia and Zoe had looks of sympathy and concern in their eyes. Artemis reached out and held my hand, a gesture of concern and care. I squeezed her hand and smiled in reassurance. She smiled as well and let go.

I continued with "Afterwards, when the memory was finished, I had what I could only describe as visions as I have never had memories of these events." I proceeded to tell them about my visions, and looking at their reactions I knew they were shocked. Hestia paled in horror, especially at the mention of a city burning and an army of monsters marching from Olympus. Nico seemed especially intrigued at the one with the twin mountain tours and the purple lightning and the glass of mist shattering. Triton paled drastically and shivered at the mention of the Demon he fought, with him paling more along with the council of what seemed to be 5 more creatures just like it. Thalia looked intrigued of a ruined Olympus with crackling lightning in the sky. As for Hades, he seemed especially intrigued about the cave with the shining pool of water, as well as Luke. The girls were all looking at me with extreme concern and worry of the vision where the shadow of a three winged man murdering someone, and I could see int heir eyes that they had the same realization that I had. Apollo, Hermes, and Leo looked scared of the dragon that I described and Leo looked thoughtful about what it could be, while Apollo looked concerned about these visions I had. As for Hermes, he looked horrified and had a faraway look in his eyes and I could tell that he knew something. Maybe it had something to do when he time-traveled? I will ask him later. And when i told them about the last vision, the one with the red serpent eyes and the monstrous looking chest, they all looked gravely concerned and worried.

As if finished, I waited for any to speak up. They were all silent, not knowing what to say. I decided to speak "I have no clue as to what these could be. Could they be visions? Glimpses into the future? Prophecies?" I looked to Apollo and said "Apollo, what do you think? You have experience with prophecies and the future, do you know what these could mean?"

Apollo scratched his chin and said "Hmm, I don't know. I know that gods, demigods, and Titans can have visions of things but they vary from time to time. For example, when demigods dream you could see something that is occurring at the moment or visions of things to come. It is random. But from what you have said and from what I can gather, they could be potential prophecies or crisis that can will come to pass in the future. But to be sure, I should consult my Oracle Rachel after the meeting."

I nodded and looked to Luke 'What about you Luke? You are New Titan of Time, after all, do you think that these could be of the future?"

Luke thought for a bit and said "Its possible. I can remember how Chronos taught us how to use our chronokenisis to look into the past and sometimes the future but only to predict an opponents move or to see what would happen in a few minutes. You could accidentally tapped into the domain of Time and looked into things that will happen. Though some our weird like the coffin and the eyes, as well as the misty orb. I also have suspicions of the shining cave pool but I need to make sure. I will inform the Council as soon as I find the answer."

Hades spoke out a second later saying "Do you mind if I accompany you on this matter? I fear I may know of what this could be but I would wish to make sure before I throw around assumptions."

Luke nodded and said "Of course, the more help the better."

I nodded and said "If anyone has any information or may know of something, please look into it before advising the Council." I then said "Is there any other news to report or anything else that needs to said at this moment?" The Council was silent. I responded with "Very well, then that concludes today's meeting. Remember to report any new occurrences, keep track and train hard, and get everything ready for the war to begin in the coming week. Nico, Hestia, remember to visit Ethan and Ryena to complete the stages for Operation: DIVRSN. That is all."

I finished with "Council Dismissed!"

The Neo Titanius Council started to rise from their thrones and flash themselves to other places, some speaking with the others before leaving. I said bye to the girls and promised to talk to them later, explaining that I had things to take care of and to talk with someone. They understood and flashed to their palaces. I looked upon the empty Throne room and sighed.

Finally, I said out loud "You can come out now, Dad."

As I said that, Chaos materialized out of the shadows, a big stupid grin on his face. He said "How long have you known I have been here?"

I answered "Ever since the beginning of the meeting, I figured there was a reason that you decided to hide yourself, so I played along."

Chaos smiled and said "Smart, alert, analyzing, decisive. All good things a leader must have, I commend you my son, you are truly forging yourself into a wise, noble King."

I said in reply "Well more like I sensed you through the shadows with my umbrakenisis and not wish to delay the meeting. Also, Hades and Nico sensed you too and kept quiet as well. Do they have the makings of being a great leader?" I said the last part playfully sarcastic.

Chaos bellowed in laughter. He said "As members of the Neo Tiatnius Council, they too need to display the skills and attributes of leadership, the same with the rest. As for the sensing me part, I thought we talked about not degrading yourself for the sake of being humble, there is nothing wrong with being proud of yourself ever so often."

I sighed and said "I know, we did, its just that I don't want to be too caught up in pride or arrogance, its my nature to be humble, I can see that now, and being humble keeps me grounded and good-hearted...and further from becoming prideful and arrogant."

Chaos sighed. He said "Perseus, you don't have to be humble to remain good-hearted or fear the thought of pride. You are good-hearted not by your humbleness or selflessness, rather they are stems, branches to the true root of your good-heartedness: respect, hope, and love. You look towards the good in others, even if it is clouded in darkness and despair, you hope and seek to bring out the best in people. Your love for those you care for is so strong that you treasure them above all others in the world, which is why the Betrayal you experienced was so painful on you." I looked down slightly in sadness.

Chaos continued with "And as you treasure, love, and respect their flaws and strengths, you humble yourself in hopes to be like them, to never let your accomplishments and own strength detach yourself from them, but the truth is that your strength inspires and strengthens them as well. When you were still a young demigod, your actions and accomplishments inspired greatness, strength, and courage to that of the younger demigods and even those older than you, your strengths and good nature inspired others to follow your lead, and your courage strengthen them even through the most darkest, most uncertain of times. It is in your nature to hope and love the good things and to burden their weights and troubles so that they may remain happy. You should take pride in that, as pride is not just a source of sin and arrogance but a motivation to be pleased and improve, a crouch to when you find yourself in doubt and despair."

I smiled at my father, tears in my eyes, and said "Thank you, Father. I hope to be as wise and great of a King as you."

Chaos smiled warmly and said "I feel that you already have, my son. Maybe greater than myself. But I have made my fair share of mistakes in the past that wouldn't show me as wise and great. Just like me, you are going to struggle, make mistakes. But do not let them weigh you and diminish your good nature, for we make mistakes to get back up to learn and improve." Chaos placed a hand on my shoulder, gripping it with care and reassurance. "You are a good man, Perseus, with a good heart, and it is hard for a good man to be King."

I smiled at my adopted, yet real and true, father, placing my hand over his in thanks and love. We smiled at each other. I then said "Now who is being humble?"

Chaos bellowed in laughter and I joined in, contagious from the Creator of the Universe's laughter. We hugged and walked out of the Throne Room, as Father and Son.

* * *

 **Location: Ogygia**

 _Annabeth POV_ ( ***GASP* What a twist eh? :) )**

Sadness. That is what over 60 years of my painful immortal life had been. Ever since I believed the lies of a vindictive, manipulative mother, an equally manipulative and silver-tongued bastard and his equally bastard friend, and, what was worse, by my own prideful, fear-filled self.

Ever since I betrayed the trust and love of the man that I loved.

As I sat upon the rocks and sand of the cursed island known as Ogygia, I thought in retrospect how I could have ever believed the lies and deceit of Ryan and Zane, of my own _mother_ , no less. I should have ignored and lied to my mother about believing her, I should have realized that my mother hated Perseus, a son of her most wretched rival, Poseidon, I should have realized the evil and manipulative natures of the sons of Zeus and Poseidon.

I should have believed in the trust and loyalty of my Percy, my Seaweed Brain.

But I didn't. When I saw the pictures of Percy with the Hunt, especially Thalia and Artemis, Aprhodite, and Piper, my mind just shut off all reason and logic. I knew that Perseus was with them because of an assignment for the Olympians, I knew that Percy was cheering up Piper after her break up with Jason, I knew he and Aphrodite were friends. But when I saw the pictures, all that knowledge and wisdom that I have proudly proclaimed over and over, was just thrown out the window like dust in the wind.

I wondered how I could have easily accused Percy of cheating and disloyalty, especially when loyalty is his FUCKING FATAL FLAW! Especially when he yelled that to me that fateful day. Maybe it was jealousy? Maybe the thought of Percy close to another woman made me afraid and worried? Worried that he would toss me aside for someone better. Maybe I was too trusting of my mother? That I forgotten of the crimes, horrors, and lies she committed and was famous for when she too would be afraid. Or maybe I was just trying to find a fault in Percy? Maybe I thought that he was too perfect and loyal that he had a flaw, something that would show he wasn't as great as he was? Anything that would make me gain the feeling of being the 'perfect' one in the relationship, the better that my pride demanded of.

In the end, I decided it was all of the above.

I remembered the events of that fateful day like a fish remembering to swim. I remembered the heart-broken look on Percy's face, the betrayal in his eyes, the rage that pulsed off him like crashing waves, they all were sledgehammers to my heart. I remembered the words he yelled at me, I remembered what I yelled at him, only to find myself laughing sadly, the words I said now sounding weak and pathetic, I remembered the crushing weight of my actions and of the truth crash in my mind, all of these hot needles in my brain and pride. I remembered Ryan next to me laughing in triumph, remembered how he was brutally beaten by Percy, how Percy fled away, leaving me alone, sobbing on the sandy shores crying my eyes out and holding on to the ring that he was going to propose to me.

How I wish I could have changed it all, but I couldn't and instead was forced to wallow in my misery and regret.

I remembered seeing the Camp half destroyed, knowing it was Percy's rage. My prideful brain sought this as an excuse to be in the right, but I knew that it was futile, and, what was worse, I felt shame and horror that the destruction that occurred, the lives of innocent demigods put into harm, all of it happened because of my actions. I can remember how the Olympians came to Camp the next day proclaiming Percy a traitor, a threat, and banished to Tartarus, how Ryan and Zane along with their brainwashed followers, even Grover and Will, cheering in spiteful triumph, how the Romans and Percy's friends cried out in outrage, how I wished Hades would have opened a hole in the earth to swallow me.

And then, a few days later, Ryan and I were made official to everyone. The results were as I expected. While his followers cheered and agreed, those of Percy's friends, once my friends, had looks only of horror, disappointment, anger, and disgust. Clarrise and Chris would spat and jeer at me to leave them alone since then, Jake would forge me crappy armor and weaponry, the Stolls pranked me mercilessly for years on end in vengeful spite, even the happy, peaceful Katie would glare at me with the vilest of glares and would curse at me and my actions. I barely escaped with my life from Nico's unholy wraith if not for the intervention of his father, Hades. I couldn't blame them.

But what hurt me the most were the reactions of Piper, Frank, Hazel, Malcom, my siblings, Chiron, and Thalia. Frank and Hazel yelled at me mercilessly, threatening me to never set foot in Camp Jupiter ever again or I would face the worst Roman punishment imaginable, and believe me I know a lot. Malcom and half my siblings looked at me with disgust and disappointment, some because I betrayed Percy, some because I was dating another son of Poseidon, one that was extremely worst than Percy. They would glare and ignore me, directly defied any orders I give and would treat me like I had the plague. Chrion would only look at me with disappointing, sad eyes.

Whenever the Hunt came, they would glare at me and treat me just like they would treat males, claiming me no better than the perverted, traitorous men that they have seen for thousands of years. Piper would glare at me constantly, and the last we spoke she threatened me that she will kill me on the spot, if I ever even approach her, no matter if we were once friends. I tried to speak with her later, but she would fire arrows at me, forcing me to flee. Thalia was no better. She glared at me, claiming that she didn't recognize the little, innocent girl that she saved and befriended all those years ago. She said I changed, for the worse and she threatened that if I ever approach her again, that despite our past friendship, that she will bring down thousands of storms upon me, for hurting her best friend. She then left, leaving me crying and in pain. My oldest friend, my best friend was gone. All because of my mistake.

In the span of a few days, I lost my friends, my comrades, a father figure, and a friend that was like a sister. And, of course, the love of my life.

I continued to sleep with Ryan and Zane, only because of two things. One, because I knew they would be pissed and make my life hell if I rejected them, and two, because I thought that they would be distraction, a way to escape my mistakes and pain. It didn't. I looked to Grover for aid, where I found nothing but Grover's constant 'I have no time Annabeth.' or him seducing and cheating on Juniper. I tried to comfort her but she would turn me away, finding me a hypocrite and my help weak, especially since I was no better than Grover. I saw the same hurt in Juniper's eyes as I saw in Percy's, and I was swallowed in shame and sadness.

My life became a tattered mess of depression and regret. I felt hurt when I found Ryan cheating on me and would have left him, if not for the feeling of being completely alone terrifying me. My battling skills took a nosedive, along with battle strategies and smarts. My dreams of going to college and raising a family shattered, architecture being the one thing that I would find comfort in, especially New Athens. But when that was done, I felt once again empty.

Then came the day where I became a goddess. I remembered how Frank and Hazel were made immortal praetors of Camp Jupiter, but their rage at the Olympians evident. I remember how Ryan and Zane immediately accepted godhood, and were outraged at their more 'disappointing' domains. I remember my former friends such as Clarrise, Chris, Katie, the Stolls, Malcom, and Jake receive partial immortality. And then I was offered godhood and I accepted, thinking it my chance to find happiness. I found nothing but more depression and sadness.

I remember marrying Ryan and the constant affairs of his with other women. Now I know how Hera felt. What was worse was when I was cursed by Aphrodite. She cursed me with infertility, taking away what I thought was my final chance to find happiness. But that wasn't enough for the love goddess, as she cursed me and Ryan to feel pain whenever we would have sex, causing him to mistreat and leave me more.

I remember other friends and siblings pass away while I stayed in my miserable state as always. Now I know why Percy rejected godhood, and the thought of that made me feel more ashamed and miserable. When I would be alone for some nights, I would take out Percy's engagement ring and put it on, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world, as I imagined a different life, one where it was Percy who I married, where we would have a family, a mini version of him with his face and skin, but my eyes and hair, and a mini version of myself with my face but with her father's eyes and hair. And then I would see them fade away, my daughter, son, and husband vanishing as I would wake from my dreams only to cry and beg for them to come back.

I witnessed the Titans revolting again only to fall as well. I remember how Zeus and his Olympians would mistreat the minor gods and demigods once again, how half the council would yell and scream at each other every council meeting I would appear in, and constantly feel hate and spite towards me. I remember how Chiron was forced to leave Camp Half-Blood, a number of half-bloods leaving with him. I also met the new famous Hunter of Artemis and one of the new Heroes of the new generation, Andromeda. Who was almost exactly like Percy. The same skill and grace in combat, the same sarcastic, rebellious, and carefree nature, the same fury and power when she was angry, which I had faced multiple times. She was a daughter of Hestia, which also caused an uproar until it was resorted out that she was adopted, she would treat me like Percy would have treated Ares or Zeus, only more enraged and spiteful. Our animosity grew legendary and my suspicions of her origin grew too, and I wanted to prove to her who was superior and destroy her more her impudence. But I soon realized that I was becoming exactly like my mother, who I would secretly hate and yet still love for her trickery, filling me with shame.

The cycle of sadness continued and I would start becoming more irritated, more short-tempered that I would lash out at people, mostly Ryan and Zane. And this cycle continued, until the day came where Percy came back. I was filled with shock and horror at seeing Luke alive and powerful, I was frozen in horror when I saw him decimate Zane and Ryan like they were ants. And when I saw Percy again through the Iris Message, I was filled with horror, shock, and terror. I saw horrified as how he declared himself an agent of Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, how he had killed the Fates, Typhon, and Ares, how he managed to have half the remaining Olympian council to join him and declare war on the Olympians and anyone who stood with Zeus.

Things started to become crazy after that. A council meeting was held in response to the appearance of the New Titans, where I attended along with Ryan, Zane, and the other remaining representatives of Camp Half-Blood, the Council of Clover Elders, and the Amazons. It was a chaotic meeting filled with shouting, panic, and chaos, ironically. Then Zeus had enough and cried out for order. He was about to tell us about what had happened previous to Percy's appearance, until the wall with the mural of past heroes glowed blue. It then flashed and created a holographic recording of the council meeting where Percy introduced himself to the Olympians. I was horrified to see him incapacitate the Olympians to their thrones with just a flick of his wrist, the dead bodies of the Fates, and Percy destroy the Master Bolt. Me and everyone saw the meeting and its events, how Percy yelled out the truth of what happened to him and who he was, how he exposed Ryan, Zane, and the Olympians for the betrayers and liars they were. We saw how he demolished and killed Ares, terrified beyond belief at the power that he possessed. My inner Athena was perplexed of the power the Percy used known as **Dragon and God Slaying** magic, the transformation that happened to him, and how we were able to see Ares in his godly form. Maybe it was because it was a holograph?

Either way, when the holograph faded away, the wall changed and the mural now depicted Percy accomplishing all the things that he had done, from defeating Kronos to Gaea, showing Percy fighting Ares to get the Helm of Darkness back, and now revealing the events of Percy being betrayed by the Olympians and me. I had looks of disgust and shock on me and Ryan, Zane, and the Olympians. The meeting went to hell after that.

Afterwards, in the past weeks, chaos reigned in Camp Half-Blood. Zane, Ryan, and the Olympians whipped the remaining loyal demigods to train and fight hard, to the point of torture. Some demigods went missing, probably leaving to join Percy. I trained my hardest as well for the coming war even though I felt deep down that I would freeze at facing Perseus. So in a rash decision by Zeus, we tried to replace the turned Olympians on Percy's side with new Olympians loyal to only Zeus. I was obviously included because of being Athena's 'favored' daughter and the one of the only members of the Prophesied Seven to not have joined Percy. Ryan and Markus were obvious because of their constant pestering to their respective fathers and the pampering that said fathers give to the two. Hercules and Jason were also obvious as I would expect Zeus to replace the traitors with more of his sons. As for Phobos and Deimos, they were wildcards and I felt the only reason Zeus chose them were to replace Ares and manipulate them with the promise of Percy's head. But deep down, I knew that wouldn't be the case. I knew deep down that we wouldn't win this war. We couldn't. The New Titans now outnumber and outgun us and we don't have any heroes that can save us now. We don't have our Savior anymore. For now, our once greatest Hero and Savior is now our greatest Enemy.

But what scared me most was the feeling that, one way or another, I will have to face Percy again. And that I won't make it out of this war alive.

My life would end as one filled with nothing but regret, mistakes, and pain. With almost nothing that gave me peace.

"Mama?" A voice called out behind me.

Almost.

I turned behind me to see a little girl. She looked the appearance of a 5-6 year old but was actually only a few months old, the trait that all new born gods go through after birth. She wore a blue blouse and khaki shorts, her feet bare and her toes hugging the sand beneath them. Her skin was of a Californian tan and her face and hair, in a curly ponytail, made her look like a mini-version of me, except for some slight features. Such as her hair's raven black color, as deep as midnight, and her eyes sea-green...just like her father's. This girl was known as Amara Beryl Chase, my daughter.

I know, impossible with Aphrodite's curse, but my mother showed me a way around it. As Athena gave birth to her children from her mind, I too conceived Amara from my mind, from the loving memories I have of her father. They were so real, so powerful, so full of emotion that I was able to create Amara as the brain child between me and her father.

And no, it wasn't Ryan. For her Amara's last name is Chase only to conceal her true name: Amara Beryl Jackson.

I created her from the memories between me and Percy, as a way to maintain a part of him with me, a part of Percy that I can love and, in return, love me back. A way to escape my mistake and try to regain the future that me and Percy would have had. Amara's very named means 'grace' while Beryl means 'sea-green jewel'. My graceful sea-green jewel. The last thing that connects me to Percy, my sea-green eyed love of my life.

Of course, I couldn't have anybody knowing of her true father, through memory, and so I lied about her last name and told everyone that she was the brain child of me and Ryan. It convinced perfectly, as they mistaken her eyes and hair color for Ryan's but failed to realize that Ryan's eyes were duller while Amara's were piercing and glowing, just like Percy's. I could very well picture him holding and playing with Amara with tender, loving eyes, and make fun of me for the name Amara Beryl Chase, saying in his light, joking humor how her initials were 'ABC'. But as I thought of that, I remember how that future would never come to be.

As Amara grew fast, thanks to her godly heritage, she began to speak and think at a rapid rate, a mind truly that of a legacy of Athena. She began understanding things that the demigods at Camp Half-Blood wouldn't understand. She also began wondering who her father was. I couldn't stomach even the thought of lying to her, so I told her the truth of her parentage and how she was conceived. I told her of Percy Jackson, his adventures, a bit of his betrayal caused by his family, and why she must never declare herself his brain daughter and say that she is Ryan's. It wasn't hard to keep it a secret. Even though in his mind Amara is his daughter, his attitude and demeanor didn't change at all. He would barely notice her or me, going around, trying to lift Aphrodite's curse and seduce demigod girls.

Amara didn't like Ryan at all. I feared she would have slipped up and accidentally told the truth so I made our home, a home just for me and Amara, on Ogygia, Calypso's old home/prison. I knew it felt like violating someone else's home, especially one who loved Percy in the past and cursed me, but I felt with Calypso missing and the island empty, that it would be the perfect home away from the Olympians. A place for us to live peacefully. A life I feel will come to a halt.

I smiled at my daughter and she smiled back, a smile that was disturbingly similar to Percy's. I picked her up in my arms and placed her on my lap, hugging her. Amara whined a bit saying "Mama, stop. It's embarrassing, I'm not a baby."

I looked to her with an amused smile and said "You are a few months old, you are literally like a baby."

Amara stuttered out "Y-Yeah w-well, I smarter and wiser than a regular baby. I look like a regular kid."

I smiled at her. It seems she also inherited Percy's cute stutter and amusing defenses. I said "Maybe, but to me, you will always be my baby, my little graceful jewel." I gave her a raspberry on her neck and tickled her sides, causing Amara to laugh and giggle wildly, telling me to stop.

Afterwards, we watched the light crashing of the crystal blue waves. I always wondered why Calpyso would consider this a prison with such a beautiful place being her home, untainted by man, but I remember that a millennia of solitude from the outside world, unable to experience the wonders of the world, as well as a dozens of men washing upon her shore that she was cursed to love and forced to see leave was in fact the worst punishment that the Fates have ever imagined. Its fortunate that they will no longer inflict this on anybody, not ever again.

Amara looked at me and said "Mama? What's wrong? You look sad."

I snapped from my thoughts and realized that my memories over Percy and his recent appearance and actions caused me to look sad. I looked towards my daughter and said "Its nothing, my dear. Its just that...someone very dear to me has come back after I never thought I would him again."

Amara tilted her head, eyes brimming with innocent curiosity. She said "Who Mama?"

I froze, not knowing what to say to her. But I supposed that she had a right to know of her father. Annabeth said "Its your father, Amara. He has come back."

Amara's eyes widened to size of dinner plates in shock. Only to be filled with joy, wonder, and hope, her agape mouth stretching outwards in a wide smile. She started bombarding me with questions in rapid fire, making me comically sweat drop as this was definitely inherited from me. Her questions ranged from 'Where is he?!' 'How is he?!' 'Is he here?!' 'Is he coming to see them?!' and 'Why do I look sad about it?'

I raised my hand slightly and gently tried to calm her down, or I wasn't going to say anything. She immediately shut up and looked at me with eyes full of impatience and hopeful curiosity. I sighed and tried to tell her the best way I knew I could given the circumstances.

"Yes, Amara, he is back. As you remember what I told you, his name is Perseus Jackson, a son of Poseidon, the god of the seas, and a kind mortal woman named Sally Jackson." Amara nodded her head so fast I thought she was going to have whiplash. "I have told you all of his adventures and his accomplishments, and why he couldn't be with us here, yes?" Amara once again nodded, her eyes dimming in slight sadness at the remembrance of her father's troubles. "But what I haven't told you is that where he was banished to and why he has never tried to come to see you." Amara now looked extremely confused and curious.

I braced myself and said "The you know of Tartarus, right?"

She nodded and replied "Yep, I read about it in your books. A pit of mean, bad monsters, a dangerous place, how it is easy to remember by saying 'Tartar Sauce.'"

I was taken back from that last comment and said "Where did you read that last part you said?"

Amara answered "From the books you gave me. At the top of the page that had Tartarus, there was a scribble that said that. But it didn't look like your writing mother, it wasn't cursive or neat, it looked messy too."

My eyes widened at that as I remembered. Percy would look over some of my books when he had to study for those Greek mythology lectures and I remember how he would constantly write something on my books. My smiled warmly at the memory, my eyes watering a bit.

Amara said "Mama? Why are you crying?"

I shook myself and wiped my eyes. I said "Oh, its nothing sweetheart. Just a happy memory." I remembered what I was going to say and continued "Well, anyways, when your father was betrayed by his father and the Olympians, who he fought for and protected, they banished him to Tartarus for eternity. They claimed that he was a traitor to Olympus because he was a threat and a spy for evil people, but in truth, it was because he denied being a god to be with me and his friends."

Amara eyes widened in sadness and shock of her father's fate, who she held in high regard, praise, and a daughter's wanting love. She said in a worried voice "Oh no, is he ok?! Is he safe from the bad monsters?!"

I held her tight and said "Yes, yes he is. Your father is strong and full of courage. The monsters themselves fear your father, and for good reason. But others feared him, like the Olympians. They thought he would destroy them and take their power for his own, but all he wanted was to keep his friends, family, and others safe. But he was wrongfully betrayed, they manipulated others that were once his friends to turn on him, and even tricked me into believing them. I regretted it everyday when I learned the truth by I had no choice but to play along and pretend to be on their side. I was filled with nothing but sadness and grief, my life was meaningless. Until you came into my life and you brought love and light back into it. You represent the best parts of me and your father, your loving nature, your selflessness, your wisdom, and your courage. You were my love incarnate and you reminded me so much of your father, who I have not seen for many many years."

Amara was silent, her eyes teary and wide. She then looked thoughtful and said "B-But mama, I know how people make babies. I secretly read one of your books on it. If papa, wasn't here with you for so long, how could I be here? Did papa come back one day?"

I was surprised that Amara knew of reproduction and would scold her later on that but I knew that I had to tell her the truth of her origins. I said finally "No, papa never came back because he was thought to be stuck in Tartarus. And even when he found a way out, he never came back because he was angry. He was angry at all those who betrayed him and all those who took everything away from him, including his mother, you grandmother was killed by one of the Olympians, Ares the God of War. He was also angry at me because he thought I betrayed him too and he had every right to be angry because I betrayed his trust too." I started to tear up and I couldn't face Amara, but I continued on. "For 60 years, your father was gone from the Earth and wasn't here to conceive you like you read. Instead, you were born differently than fro what you read from the books. You see I was not born normally. As a child of Athena, a virgin goddess, she created me from her mind and and the memory and love of my father. I was born from my mother's brain...and so were you."

I could hear Amara gasp slightly at the revelation. "I was cursed by a goddess named Aphrodite, because she was angry and distraught that I betrayed Percy who she also loved and cherished. I was cursed to never be able to have children normally and so I thought I could never have a daughter. Until my mother, Athena, taught me how to conceive a child through my mind as well. And so I did and I created you from my mind and the loving memories of your father. That is how you were born."

Amara was silent and I couldn't look at her in grief. Amara then said quietly "My papa doesn't know I exist, does he?" Her voice sounded strained as she sounded like she was holding back tears. I was forced to say "No, he doesn't know that he has a daughter. He doesn't know that you exist."

Amara sniffled and shook. She said, with her voice terribly sad and strained, "He doesn't know me. He doesn't love me." She started to sniffle and cry.

I looked to her quickly and saw rivers of tears flowing from her eyes. I quickly hugged her and said "No no, shhh shhh. Don't say that such things. Even if he doesn't know you, he is back, here on Earth. He is alive and well and he will know about you. And when he does, he will come and he will love you with all of his heart. No matter how deep in in pain or darkness he is in, he will be happy and will love you SO SO much, like how I love you."

Amara hugged me and cried. It hurt my heart more to see her cry. It hurt as much as it did when I betrayed Percy, and it filled me with shame to see her cry like this. I consoled her and whispered caring words in her and kissed her head. She finally calmed down and tried wiping away her tears. I sent her a reassuring smile that she returned.

She said "Where is papa now? When can he see me?"

I said "He is somewhere far from here, but we will seem him soon. He is in the middle of beginning a war against those who wronged him and will seek justice. But don't worry, I will speak with him. I will find him, I will go to him, I will tell him of you, and I will bring him here to you."

Amara said "I'm coming too. I want to see him."

I grew fearful at that and said "No, you can't come with me sweety. The journey will be long and difficult and I don't want to risk your safety. You are too young and I can't lose you. Your father will be angry at me but I will make him understand, I will have someone here to look after you while I go to your father. I promise you that you will seem him, I promise on the River Styx."Thunder crashed in the background, making Amara flinch and jump slightly. I cursed at myself mentally at that, forgetting that Amara was afraid of lightning.

I soothed her to which she calmed down. She then looked at me with serious, sad eyes. She raised her hand and to me and held out her hand, her fingers tight around her hand with he pinky pointed outwards. She said "Pinky promise?"

I smile warmly at her and raised my own hand. I held out my pinky and said "Pinky Promise."

In a strange but somehow unstrange way, I found that simple gesture and promise to my daughter more powerful and binding than that of the River Styx.

I was filled with determination. I had my goal. I will find Percy, I will find track him and find him to the ends of the earth if I have to. I will go to Taratrus once more if it meant to find him.

I will find him. For my Amara's sake, I will find her father.

* * *

 **Time Skip: One week, the day the War begins.**

 _Third POV_

Percy stood upon the balcony where he and Artemis were during the coronation ceremony. He had on a suit of armor that was fit only for the mightiest of kings. The armor was primarily black and secondarily gold, armored heavily with Chaotic titanium and Temporal Chronium in a polymer tri-weave. The chest was plated decoratively, his Symbol of Power traced in the middle with the white in the Yin now gold, but it actually incredibly strong and nearly indestructible. Golden traced waves were also around sides of the chest, mostly near the ribs. His legs were guarded with black and gold shin guards with the spikes and plating plated like something out of the Batman Arkham Knight game, which was ironic as this suit was made from a similar design. Extra designs, the trace of the design golden, were on his legs. Designs of golden flames came out of both of the legs blow the knee while earth was on above the knees. The arms were also plated and guarded with three spikes on each of his wrists and a crafted look of a wolf's head was on his left shoulder blade while the right had one of a phoenix. An extra design of golden traced lightning was on the right arm while the left had a design of ice. His face was uncovered and clean, his raven black hair flowing with the wind, his eyes glowing slightly in power. A ceremonial cape was attache to him that had his Symbol of Power etched into it, with golden trace designs. While covered by the cape , the designs on the armor were of two twin dragons facing opposite sides of each other and in the middle, The Sword of Percioples was placed behind him. The suit was light for Percy, steady and strong, and nearly indestructible, forged by Chaos himself in the Void.

As he looked over the balcony, the sun beginning to rise from the mountain top, with Apollo setting the sun chariot into autopilot. Percy looked down at the city and saw a portion of the army so big that it covered the surrounding area around the Grand Temple and the forward path to the defending gate. The army was large, most of the Army of Chaos and the Roman Camp, and some of the Amazons, Camp Half-Blood, and numerous allied friendly monsters, gods, and immortals. They were all looking upon him from his high perch and roared out in cheers.

Percy looked to see the Neo Titanius Council hovering in the air on their wings. They each had armor of their own that was each different and unique to themselves, like Hades with his Helm of Darkness placed on his head or Hermes with his Taleria boots on him.

Perseus decided to join them. He willed his wings to appear and they did. From his back, through the slits made for his wings, his dark neon blue and sea-green dragon wings, his fiery phoenix wings, and his black and white angel wings. They appeared out in a dramatic reveal that caused the cheering down below become louder. He then flew gently towards the Neo Titanius Council, until he was in between Artemis and Aphrodite. They hovered in a semi-U shaped formation, the same as the positions of the thrones. They looked upon their kingdom, their allies, and their warriors, all cheering and ready for the coming war to take down the Olympians. Percy and the others floated there awaiting for the sun to rise.

 _Meanwhile, on Olympus..._

Zeus walked out and stood upon the top of the main Temple of the Throne Room, his fellow Olympians, old and new, beside him, wearing armor and their weapons out. He wore his decorative armor. He was in his Greek white chiton, with a set of golden armor on his legs and hands, all gold and bronze with a design streak of electric blue. His chest was guarded by decorative gold and white armor and had designs of lightning and skies all over him. In his hand he held a new spear to use as a temporary replacement for his Master Bolt

He looked towards the mass crowd in front of him that consisted of cheering war cries of gods and demigods alike and the pounding of shields and swords. He also looked upon his newest addition to his forces that he desperately recruited: an army of monsters, some mercenaries, some monsters of old that the Olympians bargained over, but unlike Perseus's monsters, Zeus's were not friendly, they didn't seen themselves as their allies but a means to an end only here for the promise of money and demigods, both rogue and non-rogue, to eat.

Zeus didn't care. As long as they helped him destroy Perseus, he will allow them to take demigods on a regular basis after the war. And he was sure that they would win. They have won wars with Titans, Giants, Primoridal forces, what would make things different now, one former demigod hero that they cat out like the trash they thought he was? They will prevail and that is what Zeus deemed it so, in a surge of pride and arrogance. He saw how the sun was beginning to rise, causing him to growl and remember to skin Apollo alive in the end.

As the sun was about to fully rise, Zeus started lifting the spear with lightning sparking from it. The Olympians followed his action and began to raise their weapons.

As for back in Percioples, as the sun was nearly out, Perseus reached behind him and pulled out the Sword of Percioples and began to raise it slowly, the sword glowing in incredible energy. The other pulled out their Weapons of Power and the army started to raise their weapons slowly.

As the sun reach high on Olympus, Zeus raised his spear high and called the lightning, and so it did, causing sparks to fy and a dramatic show of power.

And in Percioples, as the sun came up high, Peter raised the sword fully and everyone followed his action. Once raised fully it glowed in immeasurable power and and so did the others.

The cheers of both armies roared out. The Monsters of Zeus's army growled, roared, hissed, and howled for blood. The remaining demigods of Camp Half-Blood and the Amazons banged their shields in bloody roaring. The demigods and immortals of Percy's army cried out, raising their weapons high and proud, the gods and Titans, like Bob and the Giant Damasen, roared out and raised their own weapons, Small Bob roaring and Scales hissing out loud. The helllhounds and Lupa's wolves of Percy's army, especially Mrs. O'Leary howled, the allied Cyclopes raised their clubs high, Tyson leading them, and the Centaurs and Party Ponies hollered in mania their weapons high and their front legs up, with Chiron there leading them.

And as the sun rose in the sky so began a new era for the world. A war would begin that would shake the very heavens, crack the earth, and split the seas. A war of cosmic proportions that will define the fates and destinies of everyone.

Percy and Zeus looked out into the horizon, the two knowing that the other was out there looking right at the other, and they were, and were ready to finish what they had unknowingly started since the day they met. A clash between good and evil, justice and desecration.

Where one shall stand, one shall fall.

As Perseus and Zeus both closed their eyes, took deep breaths, and opened their glowing eyes, they both said the same thing.

" **Let it Begin** **.** "

* * *

 **ANNNNNNNNDDDD DONE! Phew. That took a while.**

 **I'm so so so sorry that this took a while to write but my hands were otherwise tied for the moment. College has been a nightmare already as I have been rushing to complete assignments, learn and read stuff myself, and focus on online classes and get the books I need. Then I had other things like a weekend with my dad, Destiny 2: Forsaken coming out and me trying to put _Uldren_ in the ground, watching gameplay of the new Spider-Man game, and handling my responsibilities have practically butchered all of my free time. But never fear ladies and gents, I will always find the time for this story. **

**Anyways, a lot of things revealed in this chapter huh? The forces of Perseus and the New Titans are ready, the war has begun, and Amara is the brain child of Annabeth and Percy. First off, yes this will be big later on and it will lead to the eventual meeting between Perseus and Annabeth, ooh I can just feel the tension coming. Also, just in case any of you guys are wondering, this DOESN'T mean that Percy will forgive Annabeth, she has made her mistakes and nothing can make Percy forgive her, but Amara will put in some conflict with Percy, Annabeth, and the girls. And I can't to hear what you guys think might happen or ask the obvious questions. Like, 'What is Project: DIVRSN?', 'Why do Nico and Hestia need to be there?', and 'How long will I be torturing you guys with suspense?' We shall see.**

 **Anyways, that is it for now. Remember that I will be alternating between this story and my other one, so expect some long wait times unfortunately but never assume that I will be putting any of these stories on hiatus, I will never do that and I will always update, sooner or later. I wish I could make more time but I can't split myself into three people to do both college, this story, and the other. As always, review you comments if you wish, helpful advice always appreciated, and I will see you guys later.**

 **Zayden StormVoid Signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **AND COMING BACK AFTER A WAAAAAYYYY TOO LONG BREAK DUE TO COLLEGE AND FAMILY! HE'S COOL, HE'S FUNNY, HE MAKES THE LADIES BLUSH (or so I have been told), AND HE IS BACK TO WRITING: IIIIIIIIIIIT'S ZAYDEN STORMVOID!**

 **But seriously, guys I am SO sorry for the long wait, especially on those cliffhangers I left you guys at. Things have been really crazy for me these last few months. I have been swamped by things popping in from left to right. For one, I had my final exams for the first semester, which I worked really hard on. I also had to take care of my brother and sister all by myself for three days without my mom, who had to go do something really important in Texas. Me and my siblings then stayed with my dad for three weeks, when we thought it was just going to be one week, not that I was complaining. My dad got me an iPhone Xr for Christmas and it is super cool and he also fixed up my computer, meaning that I will be able to write more efficiently now. And I know that it seems like I had enough time to write, but I just didn't have the time or energy to write anything. I could imagine and act it out but not write it for some reason. I think its what people infamously name as Writer's Block. But I am feeling better now, and I'm now determine to write more and do my college work better than ever.**

 **I have received tons and tons of reviews and messages from you guys over time and I'm stunned by how much you guys love this story. I would also like to inform that I will be occasionally and personally answer some questions in the beginning of each story in hopes of enlightening and clearing up any mistakes I made or just to let you guys know that I am listening to you guys. Don't worry I won't actually write what you guys wrote I will just write your name and respond to it. However, I will only respond to at least 6 questions, don't want to drag the author's note and make the chapter any longer than it needs to.**

 **But enough talk, time for THE NW TITANS: FALL OF OLYMPUS! Last we left off, the peace between the Olympians and the New Titans is over and the time of war has fallen upon the Greco-Roman Pantheon. We have discovered that the Olympians have lost their Roman forms or their Roman forms' powers, the New Titans have arisen, their domains, council, city, and bases formed, and mysteries new and old are still around. Especially, the likes of Perseus's vision/dreams after his _special_ time with Piper (P.S. I will write the lemons for Percy and his harem but I will write them out probably AFTER the story is finished and on a separate story where I will have shameless smut stories about Percy and multiple women across many fandoms and stuff, like Harry Potter, DC, Marvel, and maybe even Game of Thrones). These dreams will come of EXTREME IMPORTANCE, either in this story or the future. But the most important questions are: What is that creepy chest? What was the Demon and what are those other creatures? What is that pool in the cave or the glass ball of mist shattering? Questions that will be answered sooner or later.**

 **Now we shall see what has happened int he time we left off and how the war between the New Titans and the Olympians begins. Remember that I don't own Percy Jackson, its world and mythos, or anything that I write into this story. This is not canon and should be seen as an alternate future made from my imagination and creativity. (P.S. I will also make a statement and saying about a special man who has recently passed away that I would like to talk about).**

 **Now without further ado, LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

* * *

War of Several Fronts

War.

Conflict.

Suffering.

These three aspects have been a constant plague to both the mortal and immortal worlds alike. For where one group, people, or side is suffering, sadness and fear thrive. From this, looking to the one's most fortunate, those that rule, thrive, and those who are lucky enough to be born into such groups, jealousy and bitterness are born. From such jealousy and bitterness, anger and hatred is fueled.

From rage and spite, rebellion is created. Rebellion creates Conflict. Conflict leads to War. And from War, comes more Suffering. And on and on, the cycle of Fear and Hatred continues.

And from such a cycle, the Betrayal of a Hero, Pure, Loyal, and Good above all, was done by gods drowning in fear and bitterness. And from this unholy act, the Hero suffered. His Suffering lead to Bitterness. Bitterness turned to Hatred. His and others' Hatred created a Rebellion. And now, Conflict has emerged, and from it, War has begun.

A War that would decide whether the wheel of Suffering, Conflict, and War continues or if the wheel shall break.

* * *

 **Date: July 2071**

 **Time: Few weeks after the War begins**

With the time of peace reaching its end, with the rise of Apollo's chariot and the sun's glow peering over the mountains, the War between the New Titans and the Olympians had begun.

On one side, the Gods of Olympus. An ancient kingdom that has lasted for millennia and since the dawn of recorded history. Ruled under the Olympian gods, unconvincing masks of peace and justice poorly disguising these mad, prideful tyrants, consumed in their jealousy and fear of those around them, above them, and those they see as beneath them. They pride themselves on their wisdom, their might, their authority, their riches, power, and name as omnipotent gods. They claim to be better than those that came before them, the Titans, but fail to see the irony through their thriving hubris. They fail to see their once pure, good thoughts growing lustful, angry, and fearful. Their actions fueled by paranoia, bitterness, and pride. They fail to see their once just and good hearts become the same as the Titans that plagued Humanity during their so called 'Golden Age'. And their leader, Zeus, god of the Sky, Lightning, and 'Justice', is the most prideful, the most lusting, the most raging, and the most corrupt of them all. Punishing and Betraying his own kin in fear that they may be a threat to his millennia long rule. The once Just King became something else: A Mad King. Like father, like son.

And though they are known far and wide for their pride and tyranny, they use it gladly to fuel an army, an army chained and burdened by fear. This army consists of many different factions. One is their own demigod children, used as pawns in the games of wars and gods. They consist of those from Camp Half-Blood, one of the few safe havens for their kin, yet it even the camp has lost the right to be a haven, now it is seen as a bootcamp or a prison. There is also the female warriors of the Amazons, or what is left of them that still find honor in loyalty to tyrants. These warriors, ranging from demigods to legacies to even mortals, are champions and soldiers to their patron goddess Hera, a Queen entombed in jealousy, spite, and hatred. And while they are a society of warrior women, they don't hate men as the myths portray, but are rather fond of them, if you find enslaving and using innocent men to be their slaves-sorry 'laborers'-, warriors, and sex toys.

They also find reluctant allies in other forms. Such as the armies of the seas, full of mermen, sharkmen, fish-centaurs, Cyclopses, and numerous monsters of the deep oceans. Most of these forces coming from either the ancient city of Atlantis or the ocean equivalent of Camp Half-Blood unofficially dubbed Camp Fish-Blood. They follow the rule of the once proud and loyal Poseidon, god of the seas, now a vindictive and angry shadow of his former joyous self. The gods also have allies in that of the woods and spirits, those that haven't rebelled against their once kind leader. Grover Underwood, a satyr now turned god of the Wild and leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, commands his subjects consisting of fellow satyrs and fauns, nymphs, naiads, and nature spirits. Though the reason that those that remain under his rule is not truly out of loyalty, but of fear and submission, as the once kind, caring, and shy satyr now has become bitter, jealous, glutinous, and lustful. And of course, the Olympians have allies in the minor gods, whose wills and loyalties they have either broken, paid, or bribed. Some of these bribed and paid gods now take seat among the remaining Olympians, such as Hercules, the twin gods Phobos and Deimos, the treacherous Zane and Ryan, the once proud Jason Grace, and even the depressed and sadden Annabeth Chase.

And finally, to finish of their forces are that of monsters. And not just the classified creatures that die and go to Tartarus in death and rebirth, but actual, morally lacking, monsters. Some in service to Olympus, ranging from Cyclopses, harpies, and spirits, some monsters that the gods and their children normally fight and kill, these monsters now their hired guns, promised riches, safety, and food for their service. And away from the ears of demigods, the Olympians grant them some of their food and playthings to be some of their own demigod children. Heartless, yes, but to a prideful Olympian god, what was one chess piece and soldier worth to them in comparison to their rule? Although, the gods and the monsters both know that these alliance is a fragile, temporary one. One that either side will break at any moment as soon as the others usefulness is proven, over time, unnecessary.

A seemingly weak and fragile army, but an army nonetheless. Armed with weaponry consisting of swords, spears, shields, arrows, all kinds of metal weapons, even bullets; forged and made in godly metals, such as Celestial Bronze and imperial Gold. They posses heavy siege weapons like augurs and catapults, vehicles such as jeeps, armored trucks, and even flying warships, courtesy of the plans from Bunker 9.

They appear as a powerful force not worth crossing. But then look at their enemies.

The New Titans. A new force that has been made known and has been birthed, trained, prepared, forged, and ready since the dawn of mankind. But only now appear as the lines that the Olympians have crossed now steep to many to cost and they proclaim that their debts are now to be paid in full. The spark to this new kingdom being the Betrayal of a Chosen Savior and Hero of the world, both mortal and immortal. A protector and guardian to the gods, his kin, and those he considered to be family, his loyalty and just heart, coupled with his legendary power and skill, making him the greatest demigod of all time. And when he asked to be rewarded with peace and freedom, he was repaid in deceit, hostility, glares of jealousy and hurt pride, unwarranted hatred, betrayal, and banishment. His own family taken away from him. A rain forest size of fuel to an already massive, suffering fire of a life. But now he has come back to not just settle the score, but to finally stand up and fight for a world where the children of the gods aren't used as pawns in the gods' games, where innocent monsters and spirits aren't killed and stomped on for being different, where none feel the cold sting of oppression and tyranny.

Their forces are vast and powerful. A factor of these forces include demigods, legacies, and even mortals from different factions. One being Camp Jupiter and the city of New Rome. Once a camp loyal to the gods of Olympus, now ashamed and disgusted by the truth of their so called gods and now turn away to serve a more just, proud, and honorable kingdom. They include demigods, legacies of gods and demigods, fauns and spirits that serve and live with them, and even their god of Boundaries and Territory, Terminus. They follow the example of their immortal leading praetors, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, dear loyal friends to their Hero now King, and Reyna, once leading praetor till her death now resurrected to help her friend and former crush. There is also that of the Hunters of Artemis, who are, as the name implies, a group of all-female huntresses, trained in the arts of archery, combat, speed, and hunting, to serve their patron goddess now New Titanness of the Hunt and Moon, Phoebe Artemis. Once a group that outright despised and persecuted men, from the guilty swine to even the innocent, unfortunate ones that merely glimpsed at them, now evolved into a just group that merely punish the wicked, save and recruit fair maidens, and hope for a future where men and women are equal and treated fairly. They may be a group of female hunters of a New Titanness, but in their ranks include demigods, nymphs, mortals, hunting wolves, and hunting birds.

Continuing down their forces, they also consist of demigods and legacies from Camp Half-Blood and Amazons, the ones that turned from the Olympians in hope for freedom and a better life. When the New Titans came, almost half of the Greek camp fled to the New Titans beacon of hope, told by the true words of their fellow demigods, such as Luke Castellan now fellow New Titan of Time, Clarrise La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Mcgardner, Travis and Connor Stoll and more. Half the Amazons also joined with the New Titans by the say of their Queen Hylla, a friend the Hero now King and her sister Reyna, and the New Titanness of Stars and Constellations, the resurrected huntress Zoe Nightshade. They also have allies in the sea and Underworld, thanks to the support of the now New Titan of Death and the Underworld, Hades, and the New Titan of the Seas and Oceans, Triton. Their armies include gods and goddesses of the Underworld, spirits, ghouls, skeletons, undead warriors, earth creatures, mermen, sharkmen, Cyclopses under the command of their general Tyson, fish-centaurs, sea gods and goddesses, and sea creatures and monsters.

Their allies grow further with nymphs, satyrs and fauns, and nature spirits that fled from Grover, Centuars led by Chiron, who now follows his favorite student and figurative son, the last One Hundred-Handed One, Briares, gods and goddesses that oppose Zeus's rule, innocent and remorseful remnants of the original Titans, and innocent, free-seeking monsters and creatures. But their greatest force comes from the helping support of the Creator of the Universe himself, Chaos, with his own personal army known as the Army of Chaos. Contrary to the name, they are a force that protects the innocent, strike at the wicked and corrupt, and trained under Chaos for hundreds of years. Their numbers include demigods, legacies, mortals, monsters, and numerous animals and creatures, trained to be warriors, defenders, ninjas, and assassins.

Their forces come equipped with weapons of all kind forged and made by godly metals, ranging from Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Lunar Silver, Tartarian Steel, and more. They even have weapons that fire godly energy emanating from the magical godly metals. They have warships of their own, vehicles, defenses, bases, and energy barriers of all kind. A force of godly proportions.

And that is not even counting the New Titans themselves. Some once demigods, others gods, most of whom being Olympians themselves, but they realized a better way for the world, a path of freedom, equality, and peace. Now, under the teachings, training, and guidance of the Primordial gods, Dragons, and the Creator himself, they have legendary power like no other, enough to destroy armies and cities by themselves. And their Leader, King, and Hero is the most powerful of them all, rivaling the Primordials and Dragons in power, and potentially the Creator, but just, kind, brave, compassionate, and loyal. A Leader chosen by his comrades rather than ask for it, a powerful, yet just King worthy of the title, and a Hero of the world and, most importantly to him, his family and friends: Perseus Jackson.

Now these two forces clash in a War, finishing what was set in stone the moment the two met in the throne room.

When the war began, Zeus and the Olympians were the first to strike. Wishing to end the war quickly, Zeus assembled an armada to set out North towards the home and base of the New Titans: Mt. New Genesis. The Olympians came up with a plan based on the info they have received from their scouts and reports. The New Titans have erected massive and impressive forces along several states and areas, those being Indiana, Ohio, Wisconsin, Vermont, Northern New York, near Vermont, and the waters and surrounding area of Lake Michigan. The bases and their advance protection, such as energy barriers, anti-air weaponry, and more, along with reports of said unbelievably fast travel between the bases made them like a blockade. The bases themselves appeared more like a castles prepared for war.

Athena figured that if they were to attack one base, no matter how fast and all out, that the other forces spread across the bases would appear quickly and decimate their forces severely before they could breach through, making them incredibly weak for what lay ahead afterwards, if they even succeeded. What was worse was that the further North they go, the weaker the Olympians become, meaning less protection and power, and they couldn't go around the bases as by then they would be as weak as demigods ripe for the killing and they don't even know if they won't find resistance anyways. It was a genius strategy that even Athena had to grudgingly admit. But she wasn't called the goddess of Wisdom for nothing.

Athena proposed for their forces to split up into seven groups to stretch out their forces. The main group would be Zeus and his armada of warships to fly to the Toronto Base with Athena, Hercules, Zane, and their forces. Then when they reach a certain point, they split up and have Athena and Hercules march to the Ohio Base, while Zane flies to the Northern New York Base. Meanwhile, Hera and Demeter take a sizable force to the Indiana base, Jason Grace and Ryan fly to the Michigan Base, taking a force of sea creatures along the way, Dionysus attacks the Vermont Base, and Phobos and Deimos attack the Wisconsin Base. The gods quickly agreed to this plan, fueled by their arrogance and past victories where they barely even used half of these kind of effort, despite not realizing that their Hero and Savior that won them said victories is their enemy, along with half of their former Olympians.

Either way, they left for the attack as soon as possible. They were able to disguise such an army thanks to Hecate and the Mist disguising themselves as military. They left behind Hephaestus at Olympus to guard the city and focus on forging weapons and armor. Annabeth stayed on Camp Half-Blood to guard the place, none knowing of her true intentions. And finally, Poseidon went to Atlantis to fight his own war under the seas with his traitorous son and wife, Triton and Amphitite, much to Zeus's annoyance and paranoia.

After a certain point, Zeus, Zane, and Athena's and Hercules's forces split and journeyed to their intended targets. This part of the plan to make any scouts to believe that they were mainly hitting Toronto while not defending the other bases, especially if the hear that Zeus will be leading the attack personally. Or so they thought.

When Zeus's forces reached the base, the others hid to keep up the trick. Zeus and his forces neared and stopped, his 'mighty majesty' and 'mercy' allowing for one final plea of surrender. Instead, they received a booming voice directed not just to Zeus's forces, but to ALL of his forces, from all the bases! Needless to say they shocked, especially Athena, but they heard the voice regardless and listened. It said that it was directed not to the Olympians but to the demigods, legacies, Amazons, satyrs, and nature spirits on Zeus's side. It claimed that this is not their battle, that despite what they may believe or are forced to do, they have a choice: to fight and perish with the Olympians and go down as either cowards or tyrants or to surrender and pray to Chaos's mercy to be saved and taken away from this coming battle. Whether to join them or hide in neutrality, it was up to them to make the choice, simply pray to the Creator with an honest heart and mind and they would be saved.

Zeus and his sons would have laughed at this and shout back in defiance if what they were laughing at didn't actually happen. Suddenly, multiple demigods, legacies, satyrs, spirits, and even a few Amazons were swallowed by the shadows and disappeared. The gods and their forces were frozen with multiple emotions in their heads: disbelief, shock, and anger. Zeus was fuming in rage and with his vision and thoughts bloody red, against Athena's judgement, he ordered to attack.

The battle began as the Olympian forces raced towards the New Titans forces. What a massacre it turned out to be. The Olympian forces were bombarded with series of traps, enemies, and new obstacles. The Olympian forces rained arrows and bullets of godly metal onto the New Titan forces, but they proved worthless against the energy barriers. Even burning lobs from the augurs and catapults proved ineffective. But while the Olympians couldn't penetrate the barriers, the New Titans forces could as they retaliating attacks, full of their own arrows, bullets, and even laser blasts, passed clean through the shield and butchered many of the Olympian forces.

Each force experienced their own obstacles in the battle. For Jason and Ryan in Michigan, their forces consisted of air warships, ships, and aquatic monsters. Their target being the New Titan base that looked like a castle/base floating above the water. But as they reached their target, they were bombarded with heavy artillery, from arrows, bullets, lasers, and anti-air defenses. The forces in the water mainly suffered from underwater traps and enemy troops wearing surprisingly high tech suits that were strong and versatile in the water. They were also surprised to see Khione and Bianca there, the New Titanesses freezing and blowing away their troops.

Phobos's and Deimos's forces faced similar attacks but with the inclusion of the Amazons with their battle prowess being incredible and devastating to their forces. They were even able to fire arrows and bullets from horseback! Dionysus faced the same situation with Amazons also attacking his forces but with the inclusion of the centaurs, led by Chiron, and aerial monsters. Zane's attack on the Northern New York base was also bad as he faced anti-air weaponry and an army wind spirits. He also faced trouble the likes of the New Titan of the South Winds, Beckendorf, and The New Titaness of the West Winds, Selina.

For Hera and Demeter, they were met by an army of undead warriors, heavy artillery, and New Titan forces. But astounded their forces to a halt were a new kind of monster. They were large, the biggest being over 10 feet tall, their bodies made entirely of earth and stone, strange, glowing, purple runes decorating their bodies, and armor of magma and obsidian as their armor. They would later be known as the Golems. They were incredibly powerful, strong enough to tear large pieces of earth like clay and chuck them yards away and able to take down the likes of the Olympian's Cyclopses with powerful blows and squash a demigod with a sickening crunch. Their stone bodies were so strong that when they were struck by a weapon, it would bounce off, leaving the attacker vulnerable and later squashed, and even when some are destroyed, mainly by large monsters, or Olympian interference, they would simply regenerate and put themselves back together, good as new.

As for Athena and Hercules, their battle was slightly better with the war goddess's battle prowess and strategy and the son of Zeus's strength, but they also fared badly. They were also attacked by forces from the forests that would strike fast, swiftly and deadly. Their newest opponents being the Hunters of Artemis. The fired countless silver arrows onto the Olympian forces, strike with unparalleled speed and precision, and retreat back to the forest just as quickly, drawing foolish soldiers into the woods where their last moments were of pain and screaming.

And finally, Zeus's forces were bombarded with anti-air weaponry and heavy artillery, destroying multiple warships. Zeus grew enraged as well as the Olympians and proceeded to interfere with the battle, Ancient Laws be damned. But as they just were about to make a difference, their hopes were shattered by a new arrival: The New Titans themselves.

They descended upon the battlefields like avenging angels, their wings casting shadows of doom and death upon the enemy Olympians, their power and presence suffocating to even the Olympians. They seemed less like deities and more of a blend between angelic and demonic beings of pure power.

Jason and Ryan came face to face with the likes of two New Titanesses: Piper McLean and Aphrodite. They fought with amazing power and skill, destroying enemies like they were snails, telekinetically launching enemies away or crushing them, freezing them like statues only for them to shatter like glass, and, to Ryan's surprise, bend the water to their will and destroy more of their forces. When the two new Olympian gods clashed against them, they were ultimately and humiliatingly beaten back. Aphrodite's control of the water eclipsing Ryan's and Jason's lightning being matched and outclassed by Piper's ice magic. However, Piper was still hesitant in fighting Jason, former feelings aside, and mostly dealt with Ryan while Aphrodite dealt with Jason. Ryan's control of the water meant nothing when it was frozen by Piper and Jason's wind and lightning did little to nothing against Aphrodite's psychic an psionic powers. In the end, they were forced to flee like cowards, leaving their forces to be mostly decimated, very few managing to flee.

Phobos and Deimos faced off against the likes of Luke Castellan and Hermes. The twin sons of Ares boasted on their superiority only to eat dirt and fist. Hermes's speed and, surprising, powers over lightning were too much for the twin gods of fear and coupled with Luke's mastery over Time, making them even slower, and torturing them with acid and poison, the two gods fled with haste. They arrived back on Olympus still screaming in pain at the poison, while their forces screamed and wailed as death was brought onto them. Unlike, Jason's and Ryan's forces, there were no survivors.

Dionysus's opponent was in the form of a Leo Valdez, now a New Titan, much to the wine god's and everyone's shock. Leo rained fire down upon the Olympian forces, riding on his metal dragon, Festus, while the forces below fought against a vicious and deadly Salamander. Dionysus tried to combat the New Titan of Fire, only for his chaos and mind powers proving ineffective against Leo. Leo ended up torching and beating the drunkard god into submission and forced him to flee. Some of Dionysus forces fled due to Leo stopping any pursuit, the once demigod feeling pity for the demigods and said that enough was enough.

Hera and Demeter, however, came face to face with Hades and Apollo, their newfound power as New Titans causing the two goddesses to shiver. Hera tried attacking with blasts of pure energy, but Hades merely created walls of shadows that seem to swallow the energy into the dark abyss. Demeter tried ensnaring them with vines and roots, but with Apollo shining like a supernova, the plants withered and burnt to ash. The two gods barely lifted a finger. Hera and Demeter were consumed in fear and teleported away, leaving their forces at the mercy of Hades's darkness and Apollo's light.

As for Athena and Hercules, their opponents were the likes of Artemis and Zoe. Hercules boasted on how easy it would be for him to defeat and rape the two women, leading to him being single-handedly beaten by Zoe. He was assaulted by arrows made of starlight, the crushing weight of powerful gravity, and beaten back by Zoe's power. Athena then faced off against Artemis, the two clashing like demons. The two immortals clashed in both fists and words, Athena berating Artemis for betraying their father and siding with a traitor, and Artemis countering how the Olympians were the ones that betrayed Perseus, how he was unlike any man she ever met and how she would fight for the family she loved and cared for, not the one that she was born into and looked down. In the end, Athena was force to retreat along with Hercules, much to their ire. Their forces were scattered and retreated, the very unwise running towards the forest where they were treated like fair sport for the Hunt.

Zane's opponent was Thalia Grace, now the New Titaness of Lightning and the Skies and Winds. He bragged how he is better child of Zeus and how he will make her life a living hell just as he did with Percy Jackson. That was the wrong thing to say. Thalia dominated over Zane, her power and expertise turning Zane into a beaten, weak fool. He was forced to flee with his tail between his legs and his remaining forces devastated. Very few left, Thalia thinking it amusingly that it was due to her good Graces.

And finally, Zeus's forces faced off against none other the King of the New Titans himself, Perseus Jackson. His very presence screamed power and made Zeus both enraged and terrified. Zeus was then distracted as he heard the howls of wolves and screams of horror down below, towards his ground forces. He looked down to see...nothing. And by nothing I mean that he couldn't see nothing as the whole area below them was enveloped in darkness, like a cloud. But through that darkness he could hear the wolves howling and slicing apart his forces, the mysterious hissing of snakes, and the screams of the monsters and demigods below.

Zeus turned to Perseus, who floated toward Zeus and his flagship 'The Storm Eagle'. Perseus announced once more to turn tail and run or face the fate of those down below, he wouldn't ask again. Zeus growled and roared in defiance and summon a giant bolt of lightning to toss at Perseus. In a flash of light, Zeus thought he dealt a lot of damage but was horrified to see the former Savior of Olympus consuming the bolt of lightning like it was a meal. Perseus glowed in power and he expanded his wings out and said in a dark voice full of power " **Was that your best? How about I show you a glimpse at TRUE POWER!"**

With that, Perseus glowed like a star, his form changing to what he was back when he killed Ares. His hair became golden white and space black, it spiked slightly and moved like wisps, his form glowed in pure energy and released shockwaves of energy colliding into Zeus and his forces. Zeus stumbled back from the power, the others on board with him flew back, and even the other ships were blasted into smithereens. Perseus power made the clouds around darken and thunder and the ground shook. Perseus's power could be felt from miles around and Zeus knew it wasn't even half of Perseus's power.

After the display of power, Percy reverted to normal and inched slightly toward the ship, arms crossed. Zeus jumped and flashed him and the ship away, fleeing. Perseus smirked in amusement as the King of the Gods ran like the coward he was and, though he didn't want to admit it, he relished in the god's fear and horror in his eyes as he saw what his past actions have created. Percy then, with a wave of his hand, annihilated the remaining ships, nearly destroying all of Zeus's once proud armada.

Perseus then shouted out to the heavens " **YOU CANNOT HIDE FOREVER ZEUS! YOUR END IS NEAR AND JUSTICE FOR ALL YOUR PAST CRIMES AND SINS WILL BE HELD ONTO YOUR SOUL BY THE WILL OF THE CREATOR! YOUR TIME HAS ENDED AS IS THE AGE OF THE OLYMPIANS! SO SAYS CHAOS"**

* * *

As the forces of the Olympians either retreated or perished, the battle was over. The Olympians fled to Olympus, nursing their wounds and their destroyed prides. Their forces retreated back to Camp Half-Blood and they mourned for the deaths of their allies and sank further into hopelessness. Athena felt humiliated as her wisdom and plan was ultimately destroyed and her pride in pieces. Phobos and Deimos locked themselves in their rooms, refusing to come out in humiliation. Dionysus went out and got wasted, drinking his sorrows and wounds away, Demeter also joined him. Hera secluded herself in her chambers and fearfully thought that this was one war that they could not win. Jason fled to his palace, anger and humiliation in his thoughts, he even refused the company of his wife, Drew. The slutty goddess decided to go to Hercules, who despite being just as enraged, accepted her company and ravished her body all day long. And as for Zeus, he spent the next week raging and thundering all over Olympus.

The New Titans and their allies rejoiced and celebrated on a glorious victory and mourned and paid respects for their dead. Hades announced that he will make sure that everyone who had perished will find refuge in Elysium, while the Olympian demigods and forces will be tried fairly and accordingly. If they were to go to Elysium, Asphodel, or Punishment, then so be it. The New Titans also cheered for their King, Perseus, and one for their future Queens, Aphrodite, as they were the ones who came up with the strategy of the battle. Percy decided to personally repay Aphrodite in his castle to which the New Titanness greatly accepted. The following night, Percioples was filled with the cries and powerful moans of the New Love Titanness, such words including for her 'King to pound her all the way to the Underworld with his massive sword'.

In the end, the battle was a major victory to the New Titans. The would be named the 'Battle of the Seven Fronts', and would be famous for the largest, modern era, military force of the mythological world. It would be seen as a show of the New Titans power and their military might. The Olympians spend the next weeks licking their wounds and reorganizing their forces. As for the New Titans, they took this opportunity to spread their forces across the country by creating several more secret bases for espionage and hunting Zeus's monster allies.

And what of the absent New Titans and Olympians?

For Poseidon, he faced war under the seas by his own son, Triton, and his wife, Amphitrite. The undersea war was but another front in the war, a war between son and father. Triton and his forces made a show of their power and might by attacking Camp Fish-Blood. The attack was swift and strong, the camp's defenses overwhelmed in a matter of minutes before Poseidon's forces could reach there in time. Poseidon fought to reclaim the camp but was halted by Triton himself. Triton showed immense control of the water and his clash with his father was legendary. In the end, Poseidon was forced to retreat by the combined power of his once prince son, Tyson and his Cyclopses, his wife, and Briaries. Triton continues the battle by raiding and attacking multiple undersea cities. He would of course make the offer to join them or to be ultimately annihilated. Many surrendered and joined under the New Titan flag, while some loyal nobles and forces refused and fought. Triton and his forces would ultimately destroy them, but after the battle he would build graves for the brave fighters and pay words of respect for their loyalty.

Hephaestus stayed on Olympus, claiming that his skills would be better at the forges, and Hestia stayed in Percioples to defend the city and give the city's denizens what she gives best: hope. As for Nico Di Angelo, his whereabouts during the Battle of the Seven Fronts has been unknown to all but the New Titans themselves and to very few others. Rumors said that he, Alabastor, and Ethan were sent west for a 'special assignment'.

As for Annabeth, she is another story all together.

* * *

 **Location: St. Louis, Missouri**

Annabeth hopped off the new futuristic train and discreetly walked away from the station. She was dressed in a pair of worn-out jeans, brown hiking boots, and a grey blouse hidden behind a green traveling coat. Her hair was pulled back into her famous princess-curled ponytail, her stone grey eyes darting back and forth between analyzing her surroundings and the map in her hands, which she plucked out of her travelling bag.

She looks between the map for directions and wanders around the city, looking around in case of any hidden Olympian agents. As she walked around the city, she saw the busying streets full of traffic, the tourists walking around, and several holoboards of the latest mortal world news.

 **U.N. Peace Accords Disaster!**

 **World War III Imminent**

 **Tensions rise between the U.S.A., Russia, Korea, and Italy**

Annabeth sighed sadly at the headline, knowing full well what it meant. For the past 60 years, many of the Olympians' increasing paranoia and bitterness spread into the mortal world. Turmoil between nations grew with the growing terrorist attacks, nations hacking into other nations, nuclear threats and tests, and the squabbles of the nation's petty leaders.

Korea, in the years before, became one, powerful dictatorship, the United States claim about Russian conspiracy and infiltration, and factions fueled by pride and paranoia form within the United Nations. But what started as regular squabbles between nations exploded into inferno when a Korean nuclear missile destroyed a United States military base in the Middle East as well as neighboring towns and villages, claiming thousands of lives. This latest news shows how the last ditch effort, to settle the arguments and problems of the debating nations, has failed, leading the unofficial end of the United Nations and the rise of the, long dreaded and theorized WWIII.

Annabeth thinks bitterly how it is inadvertently Olympus's fault for this global disaster. The influence of modern civilization and humanity, in general, mirrors that of the immortal world. When one side grows in turmoil, the other does as well. Infamous examples being the American Civil War and WWII. Now over the past 60 years, as the Olympians' injustice, paranoia, and bitterness grew, so to did it spread to the mortal world. Like a virus. And with the current war between the Olympians and the New Titans, whatever peace and security that was left in the mortal world exploded in that one fiery missile.

Annabeth snapped out of her memories and thoughts and continued down her path.

Minutes passed until she reached her destination: The Gateway Arch. Annabeth breath hitched at the familiar sight, her mind flashing with past memories. She walked up to the massive structure and thought of the events that happened before she left on this personal quest. She remembered leaving Amara on Ogygia Island, leaving her int he care of one of the few that remained her friend throughout the years, Juniper, and her kids. She remembered hugging and kissing her daughter goodbye, promising to find her daughter's father, no matter the cost. She remembered how after the Olympians went away, on the fortnight, how she snuck away in the night, looking back one last time, as if she felt that it was last she would ever see this place, a place she called home in a world that despised and hunted her kind. She remembered how she traveled by buses, cabs, and trains, switching between to keep herself hidden and unpredictable, avoiding any aerial travel or flashing to any one place, in fear of attracting Zeus's attention. How she found herself here.

This was where Percy, Annabeth, and Grover visited during their first quest to find Zeus's Master Bolt. One of the many stops they made that ultimately ended up being one difficult trial after another. The Furies, Medusa, Hephaestus's mechanical spider's (Annabeth shivered at the memory), The Lotus Hotel, Procrustes, Hades, Ares, all dangerous, life-threatening challenges to save the world from the paranoia of now-fully realized tyrant.

But here, at the Gateway Arch, here she, Percy, and Grover visited the place for no reason other than her selfish desire to see its architecture and design. In the end, she and Grover were separated by Percy, who fought for his life and nearly died at the hands of Echidna and the Chimera, and resorted to falling hundreds of feet into the Mississippi River.

Annabeth looked down, guiltily, at her feet. ' _I have hurt him, terribly, even before I cheated on him.'_ She recalled bitterly to all the times that she weighed down and hurt Percy over her own pride and desires. From him going on a quest to save her and Artemis, dragging him along on a quest through the Labyrinth only to leave him behind in an exploding volcano, falling into Tartarus for her, and, of course, cheating on him because her own pride and insecurity thought he was cheating on her with two friends, one he considers a cousin, and two goddesses. But the first time she ever put him in harms way, in her mind, was here. The first time she caused harm on someone she would soon come to love.

She thought with terrible guilt and sadness and what has transpired through her actions. The broken, despair-filled look in his eyes that broke her heart, how Percy nearly destroyed the camp they both called home that riddled her with guilt, how he was cast into Tartarus, again, and how horrified and guilty she was of the news. How she was but one of the Olympians' tools to break the love her life and how it had now escalated into the war that now plagues this world.

She bitterly think of the people that have changed in the years that followed. How one of her closest friends, one she called a sister, looked at her in disgust, disappointment, and hate. A mentor and father figure that once held pride in his eyes when looking at me, now only held disappointment and sadness. How her closest friends, and even her siblings, left her with shame and despair. Her mother who talked about and looked upon her with love and pride, now sees her as a symbol of her own wisdom and greatness, a trophy. She recalled how her best friend, a shy, caring, hopeful satyr, who saved her from a young age and has been with her through quests, monsters, and strife, now has morphed into a disgusting, prideful, bleak shadow of what he once was. How the love of her life, the one she would have-should have-married was once a kind, loyal, heroic savior, hero, and friend, became broken, distraught, betrayed, and now stands against his family, hate, rage, and venom in eyes.

It was like the world, the Fates were laughing at her, cursing her for her hubris, to forever hurt all those she cared for. To tell her that she will be a burden and a blight upon everyone she loves.

Sure, one could say that it was all coincidental, an accident, or she didn't mean it. Hell, she has told herself that on multiple occasions. But what really cut her to her core, especially after she destroyed his trust, was that Percy would always be there in the end. How he would always calm her down, always tell her that it wasn't her fault and that it his own. Choice or either wise. He never faulted her, never doubted her, all the way.

Until it Was her fault. Until it was her choice. Until it was no coincidence, accident, and when she did mean and do it.

That was her mistake, her fault, her choice. Now, she is here to start anew. To make up for her sins. To prove to this world, to the Fates, alive or not, that she is no blight, no burden.

She will find a way to make things right. Even if it means that she won't make it out of this war alive.

And if that is the price for her repentance, the price to have her daughter unite with her father, to have her daughter be happy, then so be it.

She walked up to the grand arch, its massive shadow enveloping, surrounding her. She walked to the structure and placed a hand on the cool, hard metal. Memories and determination weren't the only things she was here for. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew it was a risk. She knew that with the Underworld's King on the New Titans' side, along with his son, who is a powerhouse of his own, that this option would dangerous. And even though it was remade in the 2nd Giant War, it as remade by a psychotic witch and was remade in her demented vision, making all the more dangerous. She could be found, captured, trapped, killed even, but a wall, of sorts, stands between her and her love and daughter's father. She had heard of the Battle of the Seven Fronts and how the Olympians failed. But she was more than just a daughter of Athena, for she, unlike her mother, acknowledges and learns from her mistakes.

If you can't go through the wall, and if you can't go above the wall, then how about going Under the wall.

As she exhaled, she opened her eyes, full of determination. She moved her hand slightly to the right and used her powers to unlock the seal. A symbol appeared above her hand: a glowing, blue Delta. She pressed her hand onto the glowing symbol, leaned in, and whispered the phrase that now opens the entrance. " _Anoixe."_ The Greek word for 'open'.

As she whispered the word, the symbol glowed blue and a crack appeared on the metal. Annabeth stepped back and saw as the wall of metal that was around the symbol seem to crack and tear away to reveal a dark, shadowy hole. It was an entrance to the Labyrinth.

Annabeth grew fearful staring into the dark passage, memories of her quest during the 2nd Titan War racing in her mind. But she steeled her resolve and walked forward. And as she vanished into the passage, the metal began to appear and mend itself.

It closed, the last sounds being Annabeth's steps and the hum of the blue Delta as it vanished from sight.

* * *

 **Location: Percioples**

Miles away, near the newly restored Great Lakes, stands the mountain erected by the New Titans as a home and Eden for those of the Greco-Roman pantheon: Mt. New Genesis. And on top of this mountain stands the utopia city of Percioples, a paradise that blends the cultures of different times, from past, present, and future, of different environments, like a forest and beach, and different atmospheres, such as medieval Gothic to bright and sunny. It is paradise to not only to immortals like the gods and Titans, but to the demigods, satyrs, nymphs, nature spirits, and even monsters, who have discarded their predestined nature as wild, savage, and cruel beasts to live in peace and harmony and to defend a place they now see as home.

And with every kingdom and civilization, comes its leaders: The New Titans. Once loyal warriors, leaders, and allies of Olympus, but have separated in light of the unbearable corruption, bitterness, and injustice that the once glorious kingdom had become. Now they serve under the direction and guidance of the Creator, who blessed them with newfound power, leadership, and the kindness, grace, and love that a father shows to his children.

Now, after a grueling and well-fought battle, the city celebrates in its victory over Olympus. Parties are held across the city, parades and feasts set up, glorifying its heroes and warriors and honoring and mourning the ones who fell. The faces on the growing citizens of Percioples range across from joy, cheer, laughter, happiness, and peace, emotions thought long lost in the rule of Olympus. Fear was ever present then, bitterness and despair flourished and spread, anger grew from resentment, fear and anger from when the Olympians would strike unjustly unto them, with no reason other than the Olympians own bitterness and anger. Now, they celebrate as they found a place that shines with peace, rekindles lost hope, and becomes a home that some never had.

A grand feast was held in the halls of the Grand Temple. There the New Titans, some gods, old Titans, and veteran demigods and soldiers from the army of Chaos would dine. Tables of food, from freshly plucked and cleaned fruit, vegetables and salads, meat and delicacies, and wondrous deserts and sweets. Many were made by the assistance of Hestia, whom loved the feeling of preparing food for her new family, and everyone cheered and toasted to her in recognition, a gesture that she teared from. Hades frantically and hilariously tried to comfort the joyfully sobbing Hestia, whilst others laughed in the hilarity of the scene, including Hades's own wife, Persephone.

Luke and Hermes dueled with Apollo and Lee Fletcher in a heated, very extreme drinking game. After the first dozen rounds, Lee passed out flat drunk, having being carried out by his brother, Michael Yew, who politely declined the game. A few more rounds later, Hermes went down, his faster, stronger metabolism and stamina ultimately failing after tons and tons of new, fresh, godly wine. It left Apollo and Luke, who neither would care to admit but were secretly cheating. Luke's endurance over wine for being the New Titan of Poison was a plus, but whenever things started to get wary, he would use his time powers to rewind himself and recuperate. Apollo on the other hand was using his healing powers to keep himself up. Both kept going for dozens of rounds that spectators came and went, drawing up bets to see who would win, including Andromeda.

In the end, both would soon pass out at the same time and would be later chastised by Chronos and Hemera, respectively, in their foolish use of their powers.

Chiron would be seen having a conversation with Artemis and Leto, the centaur congratulating again on Artemis's new position and prestige. Leto would join in by motherly teasing Artemis, to many peoples delight and hilarity and to Artemis's embarrassed horror. Especially when Leto brought up Perseus, and the concept of marriage and kids. Artemis blushed so hard many had to cover their eyes from the lunar light Artemis was emitting. A quick knock on the head, by Zoe shut off the lights and Artemis's consciousness and proceeded to take her former mistress to her castle, much to Leto amusement and Chiron's horror at the sight of Artemis being struck down.

A few minutes before, Calypso, Zoe, and Atlas were having talk with each other. Over the years in Arcadia training and preparing for this moment, this war with the Olympians, Atlas sought to mend his relationship with Calypso and Zoe. With Calypso it was easy. The former prisoner and inhabitant of Ogygia was always a kindhearted lady and she hasn't had as strained a relationship as her dad and Zoe. Speaking of which, even after 300 years of training, fighting, and talking together, they were still working the kinks out of their past encounters, especially during the 2nd Titan War. At first, Zoe avoided the old Titan like a plague, but after constant persistence and determination, she reluctantly spent time with her father, to the old Titan's delight. As the years passed, they relationship seemed almost fully mended, but Zoe can be extremely stubborn and can hold quite the grudge. Though they now hug, greet each other warmly and kindly, and even smile at one another, Zoe has yet call him 'Father' or tell him 'I love you'. The former Titan General was sad about this but convinced himself that she will come around eventually. All she needed was time and maybe some talking, to which she has had with her fellow sister-girlfriends and Perseus.

Piper, Andromeda, and Thalia would talk amongst themselves. Andromeda would constantly tease about their relationship with Perseus, which made Thalia look away with a blush and Piper to stutter and blush madly. Of course they turned the tables quickly on how Andromeda has been cozy with Luke, making the sister of Perseus blush madly herself and stutter. The girls laughed saying how she and Percy were similar when embarrassed.

Aphrodite chatted with Triton and Amphitrite. She asked about how things were going on with the undersea battle and the two replied how things were progressing well and how they were establishing territory quickly. It wouldn't be long before they would corner Poseidon in Atlantis, to which Aprhodite took well in sweet, vengeful satisfaction for what the god did to her Percy. Amphitrite then steered the conversation to a more positive and embarrassing one with how Percy _rewarded_ her after the battle. Triton immediately left and joined Leo's and Nico's group, not wanting to hear the details of his brother's 'activities', while some goddesses and demigodesses would join in. Aphrodite would blush madly and babble on how Percy was in bed, how he was, in her words, 'the right amount of loving, yet aggressive', how his stamina and strength, yet 'gentle, smoothness' made her putty in his pleasurable hands.

And when she got around his not-so-Little Percy, she would actually wonder into a daydream, recalling their love making. She gained a grinning face and even drooled a bit, before she was snapped out by a blushing, embarrassed Amphitrite who claimed that Aphrodite was accidentally using her mind powers to picture her memories into the surrounding girls' minds. It explained the dazed and blushing faces of the girls, to which Aphrodite, in a bit of jealous rage, stopped and comically threatened the women. They frighteningly agreed to stay away from Perseus and not cross her, and then proceeded to run scared.

Leo, Triton, and Nico talked about secret projects and plans that Leo has been cooking up, the war beneath the seas, and Nico stating that he is currently looking into a recently reforming and finished Labyrinth. The two were concerned about the prospect of the intricate maze, but Nico assured that the Olympians wouldn't dare to use it in fear of Hades and Nico collapsing the tunnels or the terrors that lie within the maze. On a more cheerful note, Leo and Triton have started a sort of Fire-Water rivalry to see who is better. They tried to drag Nico in but the goth New Titan calmly refused and excused himself to go meet with someone. *CoughReynaCough*

The celebrations was a blast, but a certain King was missing from the festivities. Perseus 'Ultimi Maximus' Jackson was in his castle, for specifically in his gardens. He sat cross-legged, his hands on his knees calmly, in the middle of a grey stone circle, which was in the middle of a depiction of a Yin and Yang. The middle was small circle, fit for at least two people to stand on, was grey in color and was smooth to the touch, and it was connected to the outside of the garden by a walkway. The Yang portion was actually a curved pool of liquid shadows, that occasionally had sparks of lightning light from within, and it was topped with a white stone circle that sparkled like a star. The Yin part was a pool of glowing water, with pieces of coral and ice at the bottom, and finished off with a dark obsidian-like circle. To top of the beautiful scenery, a series of flowers of short stone columns were arrayed around the artwork, each stone column holding a different item. These items included a crystal of ice, a disk of constantly shifting and changing water, a sphere of lightning, a diamond, an orb of glowing green energy, a golden hourglass, a white orb with a black blob in the middle, a similar black orb with a white blob, a garbled mass of shifting, transforming spatial mass, a past replica of sword Riptide, a replica of his shield with a symbol of two shaking hands, and a grey and golden scale.

This was where Perseus would go to if he ever wished for time alone, be it for a need of meditation or as a place of peace. The design and artwork was thanks in courtesy to Chaos and it depicts Perseus's domains, his symbol of power, and the concept of balance. As for why he was here in the first place, Perseus left the party early in need to clear his head from the events that have transpired in recent weeks.

One of the reasons was the war, obviously, as he recalled the casualties of the battle, New Titan and Olympian alike. Perseus was no stranger to death, from witnessing the deaths of many of his friends, some who are now back, ad his family. He knows that war has casualties and loss lives, but just because one accepts something, be it a circumstance or a way of life, didn't mean for him to like it. He remembers how he saw the body of a boy no older than 12, no older than when he first was dragged into this crazy world, a soldier of the Olympian forces. He saw how his armor was poorly forged and strapped, signs of not only poor craftsmanship but of inexperience in wearing it.

This was the boy's first war, his first battle maybe. He saw how he died from a stab wound through the heart, the size of the incision being a sword, and with his eyes and mouth being wide, that he was swiftly stabbed and killed, the boy probably unable to realize what was happening until the end. The boy was inexperienced and afraid. Too green to fight, especially fight a war against impossible odds. A young boy with a whole life ahead of him, and yet he laid there, dead and gone.

Perseus remembered closing his eyes and mouth, the boy looking peaceful afterwards, and how he burned his body personally. This was what he especially hated about a demigod's life. They would be hunted by monsters, in a cruel, miserable world scared and alone. And even when they did find what could be a home for their kind, they would train to fight monsters, gods, and even fellow demigods that wouldn't care one bit for his age or life. And even THEN, those who would be lucky to learn well and survive, would just fight again and again. On and on, killing monsters and enemies or be killed. That was the eternal, tormenting cycle that demigods were cursed with, an eternal cycle of death. An eternal curse.

Perseus wished for something to change that. To break this curse. To break this wheel of death and misfortune, a wheel that kills children with no say of their parents or life, that forces monsters, even those that are innocent, to fight and hunt for survival. A wheel that favors the gods that were lucky enough to be born as gods or lie, kill, and rarely earn the right to be one.

Another reason for his leave of the festivities was a more personal reason. Lately, he has been experiencing more and more of these strange visions. The ones that plagued him the most being the shadowy figures with three wings striking down at a beaten foe, an army marching past the Empire State Building with fire and destruction all around, the twin castle towers and the flashing of purple lightning, the shining pool in the cave, and the coffin-like chest with the red serpent eyes. But he has also received new visions, such as a familiar figure walking through a shifting maze, Zoe crying, and a spear with golden blood.

But most notably was one particular vision where he saw Ogygia and girl playing in the sands, a girl with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. The vision would stop before he could see further, but Perseus felt a strange connection to the girl. As if the girl was calling out to him. Perseus had gone to Chronos multiple times for advice and both warned me to be wary of the visions of the future. Chronos would especially say "The path to a future's fruition is often the path of avoidance. You and the others should know this better than anybody." Perseus decided to keep some of the visions a secret, as to not worry the other New Titans and have them acting recklessly.

Perseus chuckled. ' _True, I mean looked what happened during the 2nd Titan and Giant War because of those prophecies.'_

Perseus then felt a familiar presence approaching, followed by the sounds of footsteps. He made no effort to move as he let the person come closer. He knew exactly who it was. This figure was a woman, with a height of 5'6, wearing a skin tight black stealth suit, with trace lines of green. It fitted her form like a second skin, which further highlighted her DD-sized breasts and luscious hips. The woman's face was gorgeous, easily one of the most beautiful, with pearl like skin, flashing white teeth, and flowing brown and wavy, almost sentient, hair. But what stood out most of the woman were her startling, piercing green and golden eyes, the pupil at the times slanting like a snake's eye. They were alluring and as deadly as they were before her change. Perseus felt a pair of smooth, delicate arms wrap around his neck and a pair of big breasts being squashed onto his back.

The female figure spoke with an elegant, beautiful voice. "I knew that I would find you here. What troublesss you now, my darling King?" The woman also had the slight presence of a hissing sound in her voice. Common considering her past.

Perseus, without turning or reacting, said "While I appreciate your concern as always, my troubles aren't for you to burden yourself with, Medusa."

The now-identified Medusa let out a mixture of a small cute groan and a purr. The former gorgon said "Aw, but that isss the thing, my darling King. I can't help but feel worry for the troublesss of my Massster. You see, if the man shakes and wavers, sso to does his Sshadow."

Before the war began, Perseus went and found the cursed gorgon Medusa in the ruins of what was once Aunty M's Gnome Emporium. Of course the gorgon tried to attack Perseus at first, but after a calming words and brief display of his powers, the gorgon decided to hear the former demigod out. Perseus at first thought of Medusa as another victim of the gods' bitterness and injustice, but when he heard the full story of how Poseidon seduced her in Athena's temple just to spite the goddess and how he cared nothing for her, Perseus felt guilty. Betrayal, disowning, and anger aside, Poseidon was still Perseus's biological father, so Perseus felt tied to and guilty of the sins that his family committed.

Perseus knew of Medusa's pain. To be cast aside like trash by someone that you thought cared for you, loved you. To be cast out by the world and wrongfully scorned by the unjust will of gods. To be labeled, or in her case turn, into a monster. He wished to rectify it.

He told Medusa that he can sense the pain, anger, and torment of her curse, and the good that was still inside of her. Medusa laughed at the King of the New Titans for the hilarious lie to win her to her side. Perseus responded that he wasn't there to recruit her, but to find purify what the gods tainted, to rectify a mistake, and to bring a balance to her inner turmoil. Perseus listed reasons why she was still good at heart, how instead of hunting and searching for demigods, even when he was Tartarus, she hid and kept her distance from the gods and demigods. Not out of fear mostly, but to keep others away from her curse. He told her that he knew of her gorgon sisters demise, how they faded to nothing, and how she mourns for them, and if she was a true monster, then she wouldn't feel sadness and loss. Something, be it human, immortal, or beast, that can feel sadness, compassion, or loss cannot really be called a monster.

Medusa was shocked the man's words and once again felt the stinging sadness that was the eternal absence of her sisters. Perseus then asked her a question: If there was a way for her curse to be broken, would she take it, no matter the cost? Medusa stone turning eyes widened at the question and its significance. She immediately asked what he meant. He answered her by saying that as the New Titan of Balance and Justice, he has a duty to well bring justice and balance to the Olympians' injustice and disorder. One of these is her curse, a wrongful curse placed on an innocent woman, smitten by a lustful god, by a spiteful goddess whose pride was angered.

He told Medusa that though he couldn't break her curse and turn her into what she once was, he could 'weaken' the curse, per say, by curing her of her gorgon state, making her 'Stone Gaze' a power she could control and not hide her eyes or person. It wouldn't be perfect, and she could still turn people into stone, but it would be by her own will and her appearance can be back to her old self. Though there would be a catch.

Medusa's heart jumped for joy at the proposal. While she may not be human or normal again, she could at least have control of her curse and no longer be in this hideous state of hers. Medusa wasn't surprise on the catch part, nothing in this world comes cheap or free. Medusa asked what the catch was, guessing of course for her to join the New Titans or become his slave. Perseus chuckled and said that it does sound like a cliche thing, especially of gods and deities. He clarified that there are three different paths she could take, a fourth if you include dying and reuniting with her sisters in the Lands of the Faded.

The first option was a simple one: that if Perseus would do what he promised, she would become and immortal and semi-cured but she would have to swear an oath to the River Styx to never harm an innocent demigod, mortal, or monster and live a life of peace and freedom. The second option was to reject the offer all together and remain a cursed woman, forever damned, and be hunted and killed for good if she would harm an innocent person or being. And finally, the third option: to seek the path of redemption, join the New Titans, to dethrone the Olympian tyrants, and save the immortal and mortal world from their tyrannical rule.

Medusa though it over but in the end decided on option 3. She would serve the New Titans, find redemption for her past misdeeds, and see the Olympians cast down, especially Athena. Perseus smiled warmly and was pleased. He made her swear an oath to the River Styx, to offer her services, heart, and life to the Neo Titanius Council, to accept and follow the will of the Creator, and to forever serve as his dark servant, his assassin, his Shadow. Medusa accepted.

Afterwards, Perseus, true to his word, used his powers to semi-cure Medusa. In a flash of green light and a scream of pain, Medusa laid on the floor, changed. Her green, scaly skin was gone, replaced with pearl skin, her claws retracted into regular hands and nails, her snake hair gone and now lush, brown, wavy hair. And finally as Perseus saw her eyes, her emerald green, golden ringed, eyes, he indeed didn't turn into stone, much to the woman's utter joy and soon broke down into tears of joy. Perseus comforted the now changed woman, who clung to him like a lifeline.

Although after she calmed down, Perseus took that moment to realize that she was stark naked, showing her luscious body and massive breasts. He blushed and quickly dressed her, much to Medusa's amusement.

Medusa was now an immortal servant to Perseus, an assassin and agent loyal to him and the Neo Titanius Council, his vengeful Shadow. She could now activate her Stone Gaze at will, but can also un-stone somebody by simply using her Stone Gaze again and her Stone Gaze cannot be reflected back unto her and freeze her. Perseus also added a few bonuses. Medusa's hair might no longer be sentient snakes, but she can now rapidly grow, shrink, and control her hair and use them to wrap around her enemies and harden them like blades and slice at them like razors. She could now Shadow Travel and create weapons, like daggers and arrows, made out of shadows, and can unleash blasts of venom. However, she still has gorgon like traits, such as her speech, and she can still transform into her gorgon form, but it is now like a second form or transformation.

With these powers and skills, she became a powerful servant to the New Titan cause, decimating many of Zeus's forces during the Battle of Seven Fronts. The only downside that Perseus sees in this situation is that Medusa has kind of become a clingy servant/stalker that would constantly swoon and ensnare herself onto him, much to his discomfort and the jealousy of his mates. One such example being right now.

Back to the present, Medusa is clinging onto her Master, like a snake would to its prey. Except in this case, she is spooning him instead of eating him.

Perseus sighed and said "I see you still prefer to cling onto me like I'm your prey. After the trouble I did to break your curse from a vengeful, spiteful goddess, I'm surprised you would be so eager to get yourself cursed again, or worse killed, by multiple New Titannesses."

Medusa replied with "I cling to you becausse you are my kind, loving Master and not my prey. Though I can still eat you up...in a more _pleasssurable_ way." She emphasized this by licking the back of his ear and tracing her smooth hands down further to his waist and groin, making the New Titan King shiver involuntarily. She continued with "Asss for your matesss, I don't fear them doing anything to me."

"You should." Perseus quipped back.

"Oh, don't misstake me, my King. I do fear them, asss ssshould all, for they are powerful, ressspectful, and mighty beingsss. But I don't fear them attacking me out of jealousssy. You have made it clear that they are your lovesss and they don't want to anger you by attacking your loving, loyal ssservants. Sssame with Lupa and Lamia."

Medusa wasn't the only one to be recruited as a Shadow. Perseus found and met with Lupa and her pack near the Wolf House. He convinced the wolf goddess to join the New Titans, perks of being one of her greatest students, being of fellow wolf deity, and for being close friends. Perseus met with Lupa in her human form, a stunning, beautiful woman wearing a dress of wolf fur, with long flowing black hair, tan skin, and piercing, amber eyes like a wolf's. When she became his second Shadow, she gained new abilities such as shadow travel, shadow manipulation, mostly in the form of shadow claws and powers, an ability to see the souls of people, and whether they are just and good or guilty and evil, called Soul Sense, and enhanced speed from his Time powers.

Lamia was a harder one to recruit. She was like Medusa yet she was the very reason that monsters can smell demigods from miles away and her ties to Hecate, who was the side of the Olympians, made it all the more controversial. But it was Alabastor, of all people, who vouched for her, saying that she was once like us, a demigod, one that was cast out and ruined by the Olympians, more specifically Hera. So with his support, Perseus and Alabastor went to search for Lamia.

They found her in a hidden shack in some woods, practicing her magic until she sensed the presence of her kin, a child of Hecate, and the suffocating power of Perseus. She threatened them to leave before she would curse them, but was calmed down by Alabastor to talk. After a talk about her past, it was revealed that it Lamia did cast the curse for monsters to smell demigod scent but under the influence and manipulation of Hera, revealing to them that Hera's hatred of demigods reached more than her husband's kids but all demigods, as Hera sees them as the infidelity and bastards of the gods. She made Lamia cast the spell and proceeded to twist and fabricate things to pass the blame unto Lamia, and turning her into a monster when she resisted.

Perseus then offered her a chance for redemption and gave her the same choice as Medusa, to which the snake monster accepted as well. Coupled with Alabator's magic, they cured Lamia of her curse and she became another immortal Shadow of Perseus. Lamia's cured human form was a beautiful woman, tan skin, green serpent-like eyes, golden brown hair, and white sharp teeth that she can still morph into fangs. She had been given a major boost to her skills, her sorcery more powerful and less limited, the ability to change her form between her normal human form and her monster form, the ability to shadow travel and to use her new shadow powers to create illusions and become invisible, and the ability to control, release, and generate both fire and ice.

Both Lamia and Lupa became valuable allies in the Battle of the Seven Fronts, fighting alongside their fellow Shadow Medusa and their Master Perseus. However, just like Medusa, they have also gained an infatuation over Perseus, like a bunch of wolves in heat. Well wolves and snakes, specifically speaking.

Medusa snapped him out of his memories and said "And lassstly, don't change the sssubject with your sssmooth wordsss. Tell me what it is that bothersss you, my King of Dessstruction."

Perseus sighed in reluctance and spoke "I keep having these strange visions, ever since this war had begun. They plague my sleep and whenever I would see an answer to what they may be, they just cut off. I'm started filling worried about them becoming true and what they meant that I feel that I'm turning paranoid. So I'm here to try and meditate on them and figure out how to deal with them."

Medusa, to her credit, responded calmly and said "There isss nothing wrong with being worried about thingsss that you don't underssstand, it isss the nature of thingsss to be afraid of the unexpected. But while paranoia and fear are tied hand and hand, they are different. They differ depending on how you ressspond to them. I know that you will make the right choicess, My King. You are nothing like Zeusss, you are not turning paranoid. But tell me isss there ssssomething that thisss lowly Ssshadow can do for her Masssster? Maybe something pleasssurable?" She emphasized the last point by pressing her breasts closer to her back.

Perseus simply replied "There is one thing that I may need of you, as well as Lupa and Lamia. Inform Lamia that I wish to speak with them about Operation: DIVRSN."

Medusa said "And Lupa me?"

"I want you two to investigate something, something that involves one of my visions. In it, I find myself in a dark maze, the walls seeming to shift around me."

Medusa shot up slightly and said in a recognizing, a slightly worried tone "The Labyrinth."

Perseus nodded and said "I have had my suspicions of Daedalus's maze, especially after its return during the 2nd Giant War. The maze would have probably been the only way that the Olympians could have used to bypass the blockade."

"So why didn't they? Don't tell me that the oh 'ssso great and wissse' Athena made a missstake." Medusa said, the last part more sarcastically.

Perseus replied with "Because they are afraid of it. Ever since the maze was recreated by that witch Leo and Hazel fought during the Giant War, the Labyrinth has now become more violent and dangerous than in the past. Before, when it was tied to Daedalus's life force, it mirrored him, shifting itself in an ever complex and tricky system that only the smartest beings could navigate, and even then with a little help, and the maze also responded with Daedalus's desire to seclude and hide his workshop in the middle by changing the paths to make it harder to reach and disturb him. But now that the Labyrinth was remade in the image and mentality of Pasiphae, even with her gone, the maze stills lives, behaves, and survives the way that witch wanted it to be: a death trap. Athena and the Olympians probably thought the maze would try to kill them and there large army before they reached us, and even then they probably though Hades, Hazel, or me even would have collapsed the tunnels on them."

"Ssso why does the Labyrinth and this visssion worry you?" Medusa asks.

Perseus paused for a second before saying "In my vision, I wasn't the only one in that maze. I saw another, a woman...A blonde woman."

Medusa hissed, seemingly knowing who it was, or the general idea of who, from his reaction. "Isss it the daughter of Athena, the one you loved that betrayed my darling King?"

"I don't know for certain." Perseus said. "But whoever it may be, id they would be willing to use the Labyrinth to travel somewhere, then it must be someone who can't go to their destination by conventional means. And from the immortal aura I sensed around this woman, then it must be somewhere where gods can't go. The list of such places that would require the Labyrinth to travel to, or rather go through to, is short, the most worryingly being past the blockade."

Medusa hummed in thought, taking in Perseus's actually detailed and carefully analyzed theory. "I sssee. Ssso, you wisssh for me, Lupa, and her wolves to sssearch for any entrancesss to the Labyrinth and catch thisss unwanted intruder?"

"Precisely." Perseus said. "And if it is who I believe it is, then bring _her_ to me, Alive. This is something I have been waiting for a VERY long time."

Medusa hissed in excitement and said "Your will ssshall be granted, my Dark King." She sank and left through the shadows, but not before leaving a kiss on her Master's neck.

As she left, Lykos appeared out of the bushes of the garden and walked towards Perseus. As it nestled next to him, Perseus brought his hand to the wolf's head and rubbed it, much to the powerful beast's delight. Perseus said "*Sigh* Lykos, what am I going to with her? If she keeps this up, I might as well start her funeral preparations for when she is murdered by the girls. I wonder why she, Lupa, and Lamia all have this weird _attraction_ towards me. Do you have any ideas?"

Lykos merely tilted his head to look at Perseus before resuming to lay down tiredly at his side. Perseus chuckled and said "Nothing, huh? Ah well, maybe another time." He looked up to the moon, smiling as he looked upon the chariot of one of his mates, one of the people he will do whatever it takes to save. "I hope I find a way to deal with these visions without going mad. To save her, to save them all, I will sacrifice my own life, of course after I find out a way to make sure you and Flare don't die as well."

Lykos growled slightly. Perseus gave his signature lop-sided smile, knowing what the growl meant. 'If you so much as think to try and sever our bond again, I will personally rip your throat out.'

Perseus said "Yeah yeah, I know. I won't every try that. We are in this together, till the end." Lykos snuggled closer towards Perseus as his way of agreeing. Perseus pet his sacred animal and wondered what had he ever done to gain such as loyal companion. ' _Oh right, defeated monsters, Titans, Giants, saved the world, and been betrayed by my former friends and family. Well, at least I now have a family that will always be there for me, as I would for them."_

Speaking of which, Perseus decided that he had enough meditation, or lack thereof, and stood up from his cross-legged position, Lykos responding and rising as well. Perseus said to his wolf companion "Come on, Lykos, lets head inside. I can already since that Thalia knows I left the party and is inside. I hope this time she isn't as loud as last time, as much as the experience was amazing, definitely can do without her screaming bloody murder in my eyes."

Lykos huffed and grunted in a way that meant it was laughing. Perseus decided to jab at the wolf's expense by saying "Oh like you are any different. Don't think I know what you do when you spend around Artemis's wolf, Luna, was it? I definitely I heard the sounds of howling and whimpering outside." The wolf in question's ears rose up in surprise before they comically dropped in embarrassment, causing the New Titan King to laugh as they went towards the castle.

* * *

 **Location: Olympus**

Meanwhile, on top of the Empire State Building, there stood the ancient godly city of Olympus. Except, the once glorious, utopia of a city was bleak and quiet.

Except for the constant sounds of raging thunder and angry roars of its King.

Zeus was stomping around his chambers, his feet making thunderous stomps, all the while the Olympian King would toss a piece of furniture or blast it with a lightning bolt. The King of Olympus was infuriated-no, not infuriated-he was _fuming_. After the Battle of the Seven Fronts, as it is being dubbed, The King of the Gods was rampaging around Olympus in anger at what happened. But it was less of that they were defeated and outsmarted no, Athena was currently dominating in that part, no he enraged at being made a weakling, a fool against the likes of Jackson, who was nothing more than a demigod before but is now apparently the strongest being in the immortal world.

A title that should belong to Zeus, The King of the Gods.

But what enraged him the most was not just that he was beaten or humiliated: it was that when he faced Perseus, when he saw his form, stood in his presence, felt his sheer raw power, he was afraid. Afraid because, without so much as a snap of his fingers, he destroyed most of his fleet of warships, including heavily damaging his Zeus's own ship. That with just a simple makeover, he made the mighty King of the Gods running with his chiton between his legs. That with how easily they were bested in the battle, how powerful there forces were, how powerful the New Titans themselves are, that it made Zeus feel that they couldn't win this war. Hell even with Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Athena's daughter not in the battle, the New Titans also didn't have Hestia, who Zeus always feared to be the strongest among the children of Kronos, Hades's son, who seems just as big a threat, and Triton, who fought against Zeus's equally powerful brother and him fleeing mortally wounded. It didn't matter anymore how Olympus can prevail or make a comeback and win this war.

It was how long they can survive before they were all destroyed.

And THAT is what enraged Zeus the most.

"This is Madness!" Zeus cried out. "Whenever I thought I would be rid of that _pest_ or exert my dominance, he ALWAYS comes back, stronger and more rebellious than ever, always upstages, ridicules, and INSULTS ME, THE KING OF THE GODS! Then when I finally banish the boy and show everyone the threat and menace that he is, he comes back with an army behind him, half of my own Olympians and nearly half of my kingdom backing him, the supposed support of the Primordials and FUCKING CHAOS, KILLS MY SON, AND STARTS A WAR! And what's worse, HE MAKES ME LOOK FOOLISH, WEAK, PATHETIC!"

The youngest son of Kronos slams his fist into his wall, which breaks and crumbles and causes the castle to shake and rumble. He creates and hurls miniature lightning bolts around the room until it was riddled with scorch marks. After his tirade, Zeus stood there breathing heavily yet still fuming, as evident from the sparks around around him. Zeus breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, but the list of problems just kept rushing into his thoughts.

After the Olympians that participated in the Battle of the Seven Fronts, it was revealed by the demigods of Camp Half-Blood that Annabeth hasn't been see since the Olympian forces left. Athena was sent into a frenzy, demanding answers as to where she went or what happened to her. Poseidon mocked the wisdom goddess by saying that she turn tailed and ran like a coward with Hercules, Phobos, and Deimos following suit, which nearly ended up with a few Olympians with spears in their throats.

Zeus saw how Hera smiled at Poseidon's mock, knowing well that the Queen of the Gods had no love for the daughter of Athena. His son Jason and the nature god, Grover, were actually worried about their friend. As usual, Dionysus and Demeter couldn't care less, while Ryan and Zane, despite Zeus knowing that the two were uncaring and shallow, actually had a glimmer of worry in their eyes. But that was soon gone when Zane followed his older brother's, Hercules's, lead in mocking the former demigodess, and Ryan turned to another demigod and demanded them to tell him about his daughter Amara.

Though he shared no connection to his supposed brain daughter, the son of Poseidon still was, in a way, her father, so of course he would be worried. The demigod he questioned responded by saying that they haven't seen the girl either. Ryan took his rage in the demigod by stuffing water down the demigod's throat and somewhat drowning the young demigod. In retrospect, Zeus should have reprimanded the new Olympian for killing the demigod in front of the other demigods because it didn't help their credibility or the demigod's remaining loyalty for them. Zeus couldn't tell if that act would ensure the remaining demigods follow in fear of death or unintentionally influence them to join the New Titans.

And to make matters worse, the still have been growing weaker as their domains were still subconsciously being inherited to the New Titans. It has been slowing, which was at first a relief, but Athena pointed out disappointingly that it didn't make any difference in

Zeus sighed tiredly. "No use worrying over what has happened. Best to save these problems for tomorrow. If Chaos wasn't on Jackson's side, I would have prayed and bargained everything I have to offer, Olympus itself even, to find a way to win. If not to win, then survive. If there is any deity in this cursed world, from this pantheon or another, then tell me: What is it that I must do? What can I do to survive?"

Zeus moved to his still intact royal bed and climbed in. As the King of Olympus closed his eyes and wandered into his godly dreams, he failed to notice the chaotic presence in his room. The presence made out of blackest of shadows, that sparked like a storm, and eyes red. Pure, Chaotic, Bloody, Red.

The Chaotic Presence looked upon the doomed King. And he smiled darkly.

 ** _"That can be arranged..."_**

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD SCENE! WHOO that was a rush. Did you guys enjoy it? Perseus and his new agents, The Shadows, The Battle of the Seven Fronts, Annabeth and the Labyrinth, Perseus's visions, and Zeus and this new Presence. All so much to take in right?**

 **Also, I have been writing this for at least a month now after a few months of absence from writing, so I'm sorry if this new chapter is 'underwhelming'. Remember, that I have college to do and other important things that will take away my free time like Zeus and his chances of winning.**

 **Anyways, A LOT has happened to me throughout these months from writing. College is practically murdering me, causing me so much stress that my head is having frequent headaches and my heart frequent clenches. I have also been through a lot of other things. I have been playing Destiny 2 and catching up on the lore of this awesome universe Bungie has created, especially of Dredgen Yor and his Thorn, and Shin Malphur and his Last Word. IF you guys don't know what I'm talking about then go watch one of the latest Youtube videos of one of my favorite channels 'My Name is Byf' and his video about it. It is REALLY good, especially for all you hardcore Destiny fans. I am also considering making a Percy Jackson/Destiny crossover story, since there is barely any of them, but it is still under consideration. If anybody wants to find me on Destiny 2, look up TitanWolf0808, but just by messages. No offense, but I'm kinda of a little anti-social and like to keep to myself most of the time.**

 **I have also seen a whole lot of movies over the past months. I have seen Aquaman, which was amazing and his now my most favorite DCEU movie** **now. I especially love the song that played in the end credits called 'Everything I Need', it is actually a touching, cool song. I have also seen Bumblebee, which also my new favorite Transformers movie, and this movie has me affected me in two ways: it makes me want more Transformers movies that aren't directed by Michael Bay and made me fall in love with Hailee Steinfield, not in a creepy way. I have also recently seen The Lego Movie 2, which not only has new songs now permanently 'stuck inside my head' (XD), but it made me and my brother laugh so hard that I nearly had a heart attack.**

 **I have also seen the latest news on really awesome things such as Avengers: Endgame and Mortal Kombat 11. I am so stoked at the latest trailers and news on Avengers: Endgame that I am bouncing off the walls trying to learn more. As for Mortal Kombat 11, I am so hyped for the return of this gore-filled game. I am though a little worried about both Avengers and Mortal Kombat being ruined because of one thing: Time Travel. Normally, time travel ends up as something that makes movies ten times worse and the only movies that have pulled it off for me were Back to the Future, some of Terminator, and (SPOILERS) the Lego Movie 2.**

 **Anways, what else is there to say? Oh yeah! I also wish to state my reaction to the news of someone who has recently died. You guys already know about his, but Stan Lee, the practical father and creator of Marvel and superheroes and icons that we have grown up with, has recently passed away. When I heard the news, I was heartbroken. Yeah, I may not have met or truly known him like others, but he has affected my life in big ways.**

 **His characters, worlds, and foundations that he has built were what fueled my imagination to what it is today. His characters, such as Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America, taught me important lessons about never giving up, even in the darkest of times, to always stand up for what's right, of responsibility, owning up to your actions and consequences, and to always keep hope alive in your hearts. I feel that without him and the world of imagination that he opened up for me, I wouldn't be here today, writing fanfiction, with a creativity and world of imagination of my own that is praised by my family, friends, and all you guys.**

 **Stan Lee has changed the lives of billions of people and is an icon that I'm sure will be remembered through the ages. He will be missed my his friends, his family, and the many many fans that he has inspired and brought together.**

 **Goodbye Stan Lee.**

 **Co-Founder and Writer of Marvel and Superheroes.**

 **A Husband.**

 **A Father.**

 **A Son.**

 **A Brother.**

 **A Friend to Many.**

 **An Icon to all.**

 **A Superhero in his own right.**

 **With the Power to Inspire and Create.**

 **"You Know, I guess one person can make a Difference...'nuff said."**

 **We will miss you Stan.**

 **May you live on forever onwards.**

 **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you guys next time. Excelsior.**


End file.
